I Never Told You
by shea33fan
Summary: Heya Fic: Heather and Naya are best friends and share everything and when they finally admit their feelings to one another they have to face all the challenges that couples face and then some.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is all fiction, didn't happen, and I don't own anything just a dream I guess.**_

It was two weeks into the 6 week tour and the cast had just finished another show. The stage hands were taking down the stage as the band was packing up their instruments. Most of the cast had already gone back to their buses while Chris, Ashley and Cory were just hanging around talking to some random fans. Dianna was just walking out of the dressing room and was heading down through the tunnel leading back to the buses when she saw Heather pacing back and forth while talking on her phone. She saw her look at the phone and then put it in her pocket and as Dianna got closer she could see that Heather looked upset and was crying.

"Hey are you ok?" Dianna asks as she reaches out and touches Heather's shoulder.

"Um, hey, yeah I'm fine, I…..I gotta go." Heather turns away and runs off.

"Heather!" Dianna yells but Heather keeps running. A couple girls see Dianna and start yelling her name, she looks around them in the direction Heather ran but she is already gone, not wanting to disappoint any of her fans she turns and graciously poses for pictures and signs a few programs. They all thank her and walk off squealing how they just got to meet Dianna Agron. Dianna continues looking for Heather. Forty-five minutes later she still has not found the blonde and is about to give up when Naya comes walking out of the dressing room.

"I didn't know you were still in there," Dianna calls to her.

"Yep, I needed a shower I could even smell me," Naya says with a smile. "What are you still doing out here? I figured everyone would be back on the buses by now."

"I was looking for Heather, have you heard from her?" Dianna asks with hope that the blonde would have called or text Naya if she was upset. They were close and whenever one of them was upset or needed to talk they usually searched out the other.

Naya looks down at her phone, "no nothing, why? What's going on? I just saw her after the show she said she was going to change and go make a call and she would catch up with me later."

Dianna begins telling Naya about what she saw and how she wanted to chase after her but got side tracked with the fans. Naya not sure what is going on just gives her a look of confusion and tells her she will go look for her.

Naya had opened the door of the bus that the three girls shared while on tour and could hear Heather crying, so she decided to text Dianna….._Did you actually look for her? She is on the bus. Give me a couple minutes and I'll see if she will talk to me – Nay_

Naya walks quietly to the back of the bus to the bed her and Heather share. It wasn't a romantic thing. Naya hated sleeping in the little bunks, she felt like she was suffocating in there and Heather's legs were too long and she could never get comfortable so the two of them decided to share the bedroom on the bus while Dianna took one of the bunks. She didn't mind she said it was cozy and she had privacy since she had both sets of bunks to herself. Besides Naya and Heather usually shared beds anyways when they were on tour, it was their bonding time, they could stay up as late as they wanted talking about whatever they wanted and they wouldn't disturb anyone else.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" Naya gently asks as she sits down on the bed and rubs the blonde's back. Heather has her face turned away hugging her friend's pillow tightly. As Heather begins to sob harder Naya gets up and walks to the other side of the bed climbing in as she pulls the weeping girl to her letting her head rest on the Latina's chest. "What is it? Please talk to me, I don't like it when you're upset." Heather says nothing just takes a deep breath in between sobs. Naya knows not to push so she just lays there holding the blonde as she cries and waits for her to calm down knowing she will talk to her best friend when she is ready.

A few minutes pass and Heather's breathing has slowed and the tears have stopped and Naya slides down a little into the bed so she is face to face with Heather. She gently rubs Heather's tear stained cheek and wipes away some of the tears, the whole time not breaking away from those piercing blue eyes. She hates seeing Heather upset, it makes her want to cry, to hurt whoever hurt her Hemo, it makes her want to fix whatever is wrong and put a smile back on that girls face. No matter what it takes. "Hemo, please tell me what's wrong, who were you talking to on the phone, and why are you so upset?"

All these questions came out at once and before Naya could apologize Heather blurts out "I broke up with Taylor!" The tears start falling franticly and Naya reaches to take Heather's hand but she pulls back and as she does she just starts rambling "I told him I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't pretend to be the perfect girlfriend anymore and be like we used to be. We were so perfect together and I loved him with all my heart, but now….now I just don't feel like that."

Naya listens as she takes Heathers hand in hers and gently rubs the back of it. "It's ok Heather, people change, feelings change. I am sure he knows you still care about him and maybe you just need some time apart."

"No, Nay, no time will make me feel like I used to, I love him but it's not the same anymore. When he calls I don't get all excited like I used to, when he comes to visit I don't get butterflies in my stomach like I used to, when he kisses me I don't get all giddy, his touch doesn't make me smile anymore. I haven't felt like that in a while and being away from him has made me realize that. I mean I feel like that but not with him. I am not in love with him anymore. I am in love with someone else."

Naya stares at the blonde confused, "wait I don't even have time to date and you're telling me you have two loves." Heather looks at Naya and can see the grin on her face beginning to peak. She smacks her arm playfully. "Ok, sorry I was just trying to get you to smile a little Hemo, geez… seriously though, I am happy for you, do I know him? And seriously how do you have time, when we are not working you were either with me or Taylor?"

Heather sits up in the bed and brings her knees up to her chest taking a deep breath. "Well…" she begins, "like I said I do feel that way about someone, every time they call I get excited, when I know I am going to see them my stomach gets all knotted up, I could talk to them for hours about nothing and we just click, you know?"

Naya nods smiling at Heather as she continues to talk about how in love she is with this person, and she can't help wonder how this had never come up in conversation before, or why she has never seen her with anyone else, or sneaking off to talk on the phone to someone. Finally she just asks, "who is it Heather, who is this lucky person who has got you had over heels in love with them? Do I know them?"

Heather just sighs and quietly says "yes you know them."

"Well?"…..Naya asks "are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess, you know I hate guessing games." Naya glances at Heather and can see a single tear rolling down her cheek now, "hey, why are you crying?, being in love is a good thing, a happy thing, no tears." She gently wipes away the tear and gives her best friend a smile. "It's ok Heather I won't judge you, you know that, whoever it is as long as they treat you right and take care of you the way you deserve, I will be happy for you."

Heather changes positions so that she is sitting with her legs crossed Indian style on the bed, her hands folded in her lap and she is fidgeting with the seam on her pant leg. Naya sees how nervous she is and is aware that Heather rarely gets this nervous about anything, so she can only imagine what the blonde will say next. "Naya…" Heather starts out, "the person I am in love with is not only the most amazing person I ever met but also my best friend and I don't know how I would live without them, they make me laugh, cry, they make me feel so much that I didn't know was possible."

Naya sits quietly listening to her best friend describing the way she feels when she is with Heather, when she is around Heather, she makes her laugh, cry, and she makes her want to be a better person. She looks at Heather with a look of confusion, "Heather who is it?"

Heather seeing the seriousness in her best friend's eyes' simply says, "you. I love you, I am in love with you, Naya."

Naya doesn't know what to say or do. She sits there staring at Heather, her mouth agape and her body numb. Her fingers are tingling and her head feels like it spinning, she can't see straight and she can feel her heart beating in her chest.

After what seems like forever Heather takes Naya's hand in hers and pleads, "say something, Naya please?" Heather was afraid telling her best friend she was in love with her would ruin their friendship that's why she had kept it to herself this long. Heather knew she had feelings for Naya early on but she thought it was like an infatuation. She knew she liked her and wanted to be her friend but she never knew how much until the day Taylor came to visit and all Heather could do was talk about Naya and what they did, where they went, she wanted Naya, not Taylor. She wanted to be spending time with her not the man she was supposedly in love with. "Say something."

Naya looked up at Heather staring into those baby blue eyes and with tears now streaming down her own face manages to softly say, "I am in love with you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Again I own nothing, I just dream._

Naya looks up to see Heathers eyes staring back at her and with a small grin appearing on her tear stained face she asks in a tone not much louder than a whisper "Naya, did you just say you love me too?"

Naya slowly nods her head, "I've been in love with you since the first day I met you."

"Why didn't you say something? Why are you only telling me this now?" The blond asks wondering if her best friend would have told her a year ago that she was in love with her would she have been able to accept that? Would she have been ready to leave Taylor? She knew exactly why Naya hadn't said anything, it's the same reason she didn't. She didn't want to lose her best friend. The two of them have grown so close and honestly Heather didn't know she was in love with Naya until a few months ago. The girls had always been close during the first year of filming but season two was different their characters were becoming more significant and dating other people and there were less and less "two-shots." Heather began to realize she had feelings when the writers started teasing people with the idea that Brittany and Santana were fooling around. She realized how much she missed Naya and it actually bothered her to see Naya becoming so close with a few other cast mates. Heather was jealous and then when they filmed the scenes where Santana confesses her love to Brittany, Heather couldn't help but feel for her and want to be with her. But she just kept telling herself it's just a show, we are acting. This is not real. Naya doesn't really love you, she is acting.

Just then Naya speaks up. "Heather I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin what we had, you're my best friend, you had a boyfriend and you were happy. That's all I wanted for you, I wanted you to be happy. And besides I didn't know what to do, I have never been in love with a woman, hell I don't even think I have ever been in love. The way you make me feel I have never felt that before. I had no idea what to do. I just know that seeing you and being around you made me happy and made me feel like I was someone important."

Heather takes Naya's chin and tilts it up so she is looking into those gorgeous brown eyes, she leans forward and kisses Naya gently. It was a quick kiss but both girls were now smiling as they seemed to be a little more at ease with one another. Heather finally speaks up "Naya, you are important, you're the most important person in my life and I want to show you that every day. I want to make you happy and I want to be there for you and spend every day together, I want to fall asleep next to you every night and wake up to you every morning, not just on tour." Heather lets out a big grin, "I want you to feel important because I love you. I know it won't be easy, I know it will be confusing, I mean that's all I have thought about. But I want to be with you, I want to make it work with you."

Naya listens as Heather tells her how much she has thought about this and can't help but think that she has put a lot more thought into this than just randomly confessing her love for the Latina. That she is serious, she actually loves her, she wants to be with her. Naya honestly knew she loved the blonde but she never though that she stood a chance so she never gave it a real thought. She never thought of how people would respond or how things would change. Oh God, what will the media make of this? Did Heather even want to tell people, does she want to tell people? What about their families? Heather and Taylor were together forever and her Mom loved him, she is going to hate me. All these questions started to fill her head and Heather could see the look of panic in Naya's eyes.

"Nay? Are you alright?" Heather asks snapping her out of it.

"Huh….. what?...yeah I'm fine. Heather I love you, I am just not sure what to do, how to do it, or anything. I mean this is all so new to me. Do we keep it a secret? What about our families? The show? Are we even together? I'm kind of freaking out here, I mean normally it's no big deal if I'm dating someone, but I've never dated a woman or my best friend before and I don't want to do something or say something that will ruin our careers or our relationship," Naya rambles.

Heather lets out a chuckle, "okay, calm down, this is all new to me too you know and since when have you ever been this nervous about anything, where's that cockiness that I love so much, where's that I don't care what people think attitude?"

Naya speaks up quickly, "It's different with you, I care about you I don't want people to talk badly about you or hurt you in anyway."

"Protecting me already huh? Is that how this is going to be?" Heather gives her a little nudge.

"Yes, Heather," Naya says bluntly.

Heather pulls Naya into a hug and kisses her on the forehead, "its okay we will figure it all out. We have a lot to talk about and we will figure it all out because all I want is you. I want a chance to make you happy and as far as everyone else is concerned they will know what we want them to." Heather lies down with the Latina in her arms and holds her close to her gently kissing her head several times, "it's going to be okay."

They must have fallen asleep like this cause all of a sudden Naya is awakened by rustling around in the front of the bus. She gets up carefully managing not to wake up the beautiful blonde who looks so peaceful sleeping next to her. Walking to the front she sees Dianna tossing things out of her suitcase, it is obvious she is looking for something.

"What did you lose?" Naya asks.

"Oh so nice of you to talk to me now," Dianna says with a glare.

"What?" Naya asks, "what is your problem D?"

"I waited for about an hour last night for you to text me to tell me Heather was okay and finally I gave up and came in and you two were both sound asleep all cuddled up together. So I am assuming she is okay, and thanks again for letting me know," Dianna snorted.

"D, I am sorry, we got talking and we fell asleep, yes she is okay. She broke up with Taylor and was upset about it. She just needed to talk and then she was exhausted and fell asleep." Naya walks over to Dianna, who has turned her back to her while still looking through her bag, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on the back of her shoulder.

"Wow, so she broke up with Taylor, why?" Dianna asks as she turns around and hugs Naya. "And why are you so cuddly this morning, your only cuddly when you're upset about something or exhausted and you just woke up so I know you are not tired."

Naya pulls away from the other blonde and starts to walk towards the bathroom "I think you should wait and ask all these questions when Heather wakes up I don't think it's my place to say anything right now. Maybe the three of us can go get breakfast together and talk?"

"Is everything alright? I mean you said Heather was okay right? Naya?" Dianna just shakes her head as Naya walks away from her and into the bathroom without responding. Naya knew she had to walk away or she would tell her other best friend everything and she didn't know if that is what Heather wanted they really didn't get a chance to discuss how they were going to handle this or who they were going to tell, but Naya knew keeping this from Dianna was not something she could do. Dianna is the only person that knew Naya ever had feelings for Heather. Dianna had noticed how upset Naya would get when they would go out and Taylor and Heather were together, or how sad she was when Heather would go spend time with him. She actually caught Naya crying the day they filmed the episode that Santana told Brittany she loved her. The brunette had left set as soon as possible heading for her trailer because she knew she was going to lose it and when she passed Dianna on the way the blonde knew something was wrong so she followed her back to her trailer. When she walked in Naya was in tears and when she told Dianna why, she thought the blonde would turn and run, but instead she just hugged her and told her everything was going to be alright and that things have a way of just working out. Ever since then when things got hard she would always receive a little smile or a wink from Dianna when she needed a pick me up and Naya was grateful. She knew that Dianna would pick up on something so she decided to take a shower while she was in the bathroom hoping either Heather would wake up or Dianna would have left by the time she came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Don't own anything, Just a dreamer._

Naya is extremely happy when she walks out of the bathroom and sees Heather sitting on the love seat. "Hi" she says with a wide grin on her face as her eyes wander around the bus looking to see if the other blonde was nearby.

"Good morning sweetie," Heather says as she bounces up and embraces Naya kissing her quickly on the lips.

"Heather?" Naya pulls away from her quickly, "where is D?" she asks as she looks around again.

"It's okay she went over to Lea's bus to give her something. She said something about the three of us having breakfast together when she got back. What's going on, did you tell her, does she know?" Heather questions.

"No, I didn't say anything but I do have to tell you something." Naya takes Heather's hand and leads her to the back of the bus to their room. Naya wants to tell her that Dianna is going to ask about last night and she wants to figure out what they are going to say before it happens. "Heather, Dianna was worried about you last night and sent me to find you, she knows about Taylor and I told her you were okay, but she was asking questions and I didn't know what to say so I told her she has to ask you." Heather leans into Naya and kisses her neck. "Baby that's nice, mmmm…. but Heath…oh God... I have wanted this for so long….Heather we gotta talk." Naya jumps up and away from Heather. She sees the most beautiful smile across the most beautiful face and can't help but smile too. "Heather you are so beautiful." She says without thinking and then realizes how cheesy that sounded. "Oh God I am such a dork," Naya puts her head in her hands and seconds later feels a pair of arms wrap around her. "I'm sorry I don't know why I am acting like this, you just make me so nervous all of a sudden."

"Naya, _you_ are beautiful," she emphasizes the word when she says it and feels Naya's hands gently stroking down her arms. "And you don't have to be nervous around me, you already got me IF you want me."

Naya takes Heathers face and pulls her into a deep passionate kiss, when they break for air all she can manage to say is "yes, I want you. I want to be with you, I want this…us."

"Then just be you, I already fell in love with you," Heather reaches up and gently rubs her hand on Naya's cheek.

Naya shyly grins as she leans into the touch. She reaches up and pulls Heather into her locking their lips again. "I love you too," Naya mumbles against her lips.

The girls were so wrapped up in each other they never heard Dianna enter. "Ahem," they jump back from each other as Dianna looks at the both of them. "Sorry to interrupt, but it looks like you two have something you want to tell me."

Naya sits down on the bed and puts her hands over her face and starts to cry. Heather glances at Dianna with a look of embarrassment on her face before sitting down next to Naya and wrapping her arm around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Nay, its' okay, we were going to have to tell her anyways, she does share the same living space."

Naya lifts her head, "I know. I just didn't want it to come out like this. D, I am so sorry, I wanted to tell you this morning but I didn't know how, I didn't know if I should. That's why I wanted us to all go and talk."

"Naya, why are you apologizing to me? This doesn't affect me, it doesn't affect us, I still love you, I love you both you know that. This will not change that. For a year I have watched the pain in your eyes, held you and told you everything was going to be okay and spent many nights at your place trying to make you smile or getting drunk," she grins at her best friend as Naya lets out a laugh, "This is what you wanted, you wanted a chance to prove to Heather how much you love her. It looks to me as if she is giving you that chance, so don't cry, be happy." She places her hands on Naya's cheeks and kisses her forehead "this is what you wanted."

"Um…wait a second, you knew how she felt?" Heather looks to Dianna with a scowl. "Why didn't you say something?"

Dianna turns to Heather, "Naya asked me not to, she said you were happy and to let it be. She didn't want to ruin your friendship and cause any problems between you and Taylor, who by the way is no longer in the picture?" She says it as more of a question than a statement.

Heather nods, "yeah I broke up with him last night, before I talked to Naya."

"Can I ask why you broke up with him?" Dianna asks quietly, she is hoping her suspicions are right but she still wants to look out for Naya, she knows how much she loves Heather and she doesn't want to see her get hurt.

Heather looks down at the floor and speaks softly almost like she is ashamed, "I told him I wasn't in love with him anymore, that I love someone else and it wasn't fair to him to keep pretending." Naya gently rubs Heather's back calming her, letting her know that it was okay to talk about Taylor if she wants. As much as Naya can't stand Taylor she knows Heather's still hurting.

Dianna can't help but ask "so what does this mean then? Are you two together?"

Naya looks up at Dianna with a smitten grin, "yes, we are. We are together." It's the first time Naya had said it, accepted it, this is my girlfriend she thought and couldn't help but smile. She then places a kiss on Heather's lips and stands abruptly catching both girls off guard. She reaches out her hand to Heather who takes it and stands as well. "And now you have to get dressed and we need to figure out how to tell the rest of them."

"Are you sure, I mean are you sure you're ready to do that, you were a little freaked out about that last night," Heather questions.

Naya takes her hands in hers and simply states "as long as I have you I will be fine and besides we told D and she didn't run and she has to live with us for another four weeks. If everyone else doesn't like it then I guess it is more time we will have to spend alone while on tour."

Heather laughs, "there's that Rivera attitude that I love, welcome back. Okay let me get changed and we can go figure out what to tell everyone else."

Naya and Dianna leave to let Heather change, as they are walking to the front of the bus Dianna grabs Naya's arm. "Hey, you okay? I mean are you happy, you seem happy, are you okay? I know this whole being in love with a woman thing freaked you out?"

"Yes, D, I mean I think I am okay with it, I know I love her and now that I know she loves me too I just can't stop smiling. I just want to cry, I can't believe it, I mean when she told me she loves me I couldn't speak, I just sat there like an idiot, she had to ask me if I was alright. I couldn't process it, I thought I was dreaming I mean I always wanted her to say that to me, but I never thought she would. Yes, I am happy!"

Dianna grabs her excitedly and hugs her rocking back and forth, "I am so happy for you Nay."

"Hey! You guys want to be alone?" Heather jokes as she walks in on them hugging. She walks over and hugs both of them, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. She looks at Naya, "well gorgeous what do you say, you wanna go and get this over with so we can spend some time together before the show tonight? Oh and D, you heard the phrase if the bus is rocking don't come a knocking?"

"Nice Hemo nice," Naya smacks her playfully as the other two blondes laugh. As they exit Naya speaks, "hey, and I am not that easy, you can't just tell me you love me and expect me to climb into bed with you."

"Naya you already climb into bed with me every night," Heather calls to her over her shoulder.

"Well maybe that will have to change, maybe I will have to start sleeping elsewhere then," Naya states as she runs to catch up with the other two girls. Heather reaches over and grabs Naya's arm pulling her closer to her and whispers something in her ear. Naya lets out a loud laugh, "or I can sleep with you and enjoy every minute of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I own nothing I dream big.

The girls are walking over to the catering truck to get some coffee and hopefully run into a few of their friends. The show tonight is at the same arena so there was no travel, which was good because everyone would be hanging around and they wouldn't have to tell all their friends individually. They were hoping to have to say it as few times as possible. As they approached they could see Lea, Jenna, Amber and Kevin sitting at a table talking and eating breakfast. They all greeted one another and Naya went to grab the girls their coffee. A few minutes later she came back and handed each of the blondes' their drinks and sat down between Heather and Kevin at the table. She leaned her head on Kevin's shoulder "morning Bee," she says rather cheerfully.

"Good morning Bee," he replies kissing the top of her head "for not being a morning person you seem quite happy."

Naya couldn't help the smile that spread across her face "I am." Everyone turns and looks at the girl, "what?" she said lifting her head up "am I not allowed to be happy?" Dianna and Heather both look at each other and couldn't help but laugh.

"In fact all three of you look pretty chipper this morning, what's going on?" Lea spoke up as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you know where everyone else is? I have something I want to tell you guys and it will be easier if I only have to do it once," Heather states as she is looking around for everyone else.

"I can go get the guys, I think Mark and Cory are up and I saw Chord and Harry a little bit ago," Kevin says as he gets up and gives Naya's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Harry is the first one to come back, "Kevin said you wanted to talk to us Hemo, everything okay?" He asks pulling up a chair to join the rest of his cast mates at the table. Harry and Heather have been close since joining the show, they spend a lot of time together dancing and honestly they just enjoy each other's company. Harry is like a brother to Heather and she hopes he will be happy for her.

"I'll explain once everyone gets here," she just gives him a wink and he takes that as his cue to go get some breakfast while he is waiting.

Finally Kevin comes back with Mark, Cory, Darrin and Chris and Heather can see Chord walking towards her from the other direction. Jenna sent Ashley a text and she has already joined them. Everyone is there.

"Okay Hemo, gotta admit you got me a little freaked out now, what's going on?" Kevin asks.

Heather takes a deep breath and looks to Naya who is smiling at her, Heather returns her smile and thinks, here goes nothing. She stands and begins addressing her friends "well….you guys are some of my closest friends and I'm not just saying that because of the show, we have shared a lot and you guys are really important to me and I love you all so much." Heather can see the worried expressions on her friend's faces. "It's nothing bad, I'm not dying or anything" she jokes trying to lighten the mood. "I broke up with Taylor last night and I wanted you guys to know in case word got around" before she could continue she heard sighs and people offering their apologies.

"But Heath….um…" Heather turns to Harry who is looking at her with a look of confusion, "you don't look all that upset, I mean you guys were together a long time and I know you talked about marriage and having a family someday." Harry is genuinely concerned for his friend. "Are you okay?" He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Heather can't help but look at Naya who is no longer smiling and now is more interested with the ground then looking at Heather. She knows that has upset her. The brunette is fidgeting with something in her lap and Dianna has noticed her change of attitude as well and places her hand over her friend's hands squeezing them gently and smiling at her.

Lea finally speaks up, "what happened?"

Heather knew that someone would ask and that she would have to tell them the truth but also what she wanted other people to know. Stuttering slightly, she answers the question honestly, "I….I just wasn't in love with him anymore." She then looks over to Naya who has lifted her head and is now focused back on the beautiful blonde in front of her. Never taking her eyes off of Naya, she simply states "I'm in love with someone else." Heather can't help but smile as she sees a big grin on Naya's face.

"Wait…what? When did all this happen? Where was I? Who is it?" Amber voices.

Heather doesn't reply she just walks over and stands behind Naya placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders and without hesitating Naya places her hands over her girlfriends. "It's Naya. I am in love with Naya," Heather boasts.

"What!" Mark asks standing up so quickly the chair flies back and tips over. "Are you kidding me, this is a joke right? Funny you got us." Everyone knows Mark still has a thing for Naya but that shipped has already sailed in her mind. He hurt her and she will never be more than friends with him.

Dianna speaks up "it's not a joke Mark, they actually care about each other and until last night neither one of them was brave enough to admit it so either except it and support them or shut up and leave them alone." Mark picks up his chair and sits back down.

Kevin just stares at Naya with a blank look on his face, "really?"

"Yeah, Bee, I love her, I have loved her since I first laid eyes on her. I didn't know it then and I would never had said anything because she wasn't available and she was, is, my best friend, I didn't want to ruin that or risk losing her. Besides…" Naya looks down and speaks barely above a whisper, "I have never had feelings for another woman before."

Heather rubs her shoulders and looks to her friends. "This is all very new to us guys, it's scary, we are both scared and we could use your support, it would mean a lot to us and if you don't support us can you please respect us and keep this to yourselves. We obviously would like to tell our families ourselves before it gets out or they read about it on the internet."

"Definitely," Lea says as everyone else nods in agreement. She walks over to the girls and congratulates them and gives them both hugs "you have our support, whatever you need." Everyone is soon standing and hugging the girls and telling them how happy they are for the two of them.

Kevin pulls Naya into an embrace, he can feel the wetness as her tears soak through his T- shirt. "Bee, its okay, everything will be okay, don't worry, you know I am always here for you no matter what and besides you probably have the hottest girlfriend now out of all of us," he jokes trying to make her smile. "You're supposed to be happy."

"I am," he hears her mumble "I am." Kevin holds her tighter.

Heather sees Mark walking towards her out of the corner of her eye, she wants to run and not have to deal with this but he needs to know she loves Naya and she won't run.

"Heather."

"Mark." Heather would say the two of them are friends, she guesses, they get along, they work well together, but she never really liked the way he treated Naya and she has never been quiet about that fact. Mark has never liked the fact that Naya always would prefer her time to be spent with the blonde instead of him. So there was some jealousy to say the least.

"Really the two of you, a couple, like sex and everything?" He asks.

She sighs and turns to walk away but instead turns back to him and answers, "yes Mark, I'm sorry it wasn't planned, it wasn't a conspiracy to get back at you, it just happened."

"Yeah, well, not like I stood a chance anyway, if it's not me I am glad it's a chick. I had my chance and I blew it." He steps closer to Heather making her feel a little uneasy, "you better take care of her and treat her right, she deserves that."

"I agree, she does deserve that and unlike you, I won't hurt her," Heather feels pretty proud of herself she didn't let him intimidate her and she stood her ground and even got a jab in. With a slight grin she turns to walk towards Naya and her friends when she sees him. She stops and all color leaves her face, her heart is racing, and feels like she could throw up. Naya notices Heather's appearance and turns in the direction Heather is looking and to see an angry Taylor walking towards Heather.

**A/N If anyone out there is reading this please let me know what you think. Also could use a Beta if anyone is interested. This is my 1****st**** attempt at writing so any help is appreciated. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Still dreaming, not mine, I own nothing.

"Heather, we need to talk," she hears him say as he walks up and takes her hands in his. "Please."

"Taylor….what are you doing here?" Heather asks the man she just broke up with the night before. She was not expecting to see him and it definitely took her by surprise. She pulls her hands away from him and looks to Naya who looks like her heart is about to break. She was hoping not to have to deal with this until after the tour was over or hopefully not at all.

"I just can't stop thinking about what you said and it doesn't make sense to me, what happened? Did I do something? How did you just stop loving me?" Taylor asks all in one breath.

Heather glances around at her friends and sees Dianna holding Naya in a tight embrace, but from the expression on her face she can't tell if she is about to cry or go all Lima Heights on him. Heather just gives her a small grin to let her know she is sorry. She turns back to Taylor who is confused by what is happening in front of him. "Let's go for a walk and we can talk." Heather feels it will be better to get him away from Naya and just tell him the truth and hope that he will stay quiet about it for now. "Just give me a sec okay?"

She walks over to Naya and apologetically announces "he wants to talk, I won't be long, I love you Nay." Naya doesn't say a word but her eyes speak volumes and Heather can see that she has hurt Naya. "Naya I'm gonna tell him about us, I want to be honest with him, he deserves that. But sweetie I am coming back to you."

Naya lifts her head to meet those piercing blue eyes, "I love you too Heather."

"I will be back soon, I promise," and with that the blonde turns and walks away with Taylor.

As all her friends are still watching only one has the nerve to say anything "Oh, this is getting good." Mark says as he claps his hands together.

Naya doesn't even look in his direction and turns and walks towards her bus with tears building in her eyes. Dianna smacks him hard on the shoulder "you're an ass, you know that! Get over it she doesn't love you, you should be happy for her, not making it harder on her." Dianna storms off to check on Naya. Everyone else just kind of decides to go their own way and avoid the drama.

Naya has been waiting for Heather for what seems like forever, it has only been a little over an hour but patience is not one of her better qualities. She hears the bus door open and shoots off the couch almost knocking Dianna to the floor. "Heather?" Naya shouts as she waits to see who is walking in. She sees the blonde walking up the stairs and sees she has been crying, "Heather, are you okay? I will kill him." Just then Taylor steps up onto the bus. She could tell he was pissed and Heather looked very nervous "What's going on, are you okay?" Naya asks again.

"Yeah Naya, I'm fine," Heather walks past her and sits on the couch.

"You're not fine, you have been crying." She kneels in front of her girlfriend, "baby, what's wrong, what happened?"

"Seriously, this is how you are after one night, the little nicknames, the looks, REALLY HEATHER! AND I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU WEREN'T CHEATING ON ME THIS WHOLE TIME WITH HER!" Taylor shouting causes Heather to jump. She knows he would never hurt her but she wasn't used to him yelling he hardly ever raised his voice. He was pissed and had every right to be. His girlfriend of the past 5 years had just dumped him for a woman, a woman he knew, a woman he trusted to protect his girl, a woman he had spent time with getting to know, someone he would have almost called a friend. But what confused him the most was how close they seemed to be within 24hrs of being a couple.

Naya stands facing Taylor, "Taylor she never cheated on you, she wouldn't do that to someone she loves." Naya hated saying those words but she knew how Heather felt about him, she used to talk to her for hours about their relationship and how much she loved him. She was as shocked as everyone else when Heather told her she wasn't in love with Taylor anymore.

"And why would I believe anything you have to say?" He says as he lowers his voice. "You're probably the one filling her head with all these ridiculous thoughts."

"And what thoughts would that be?" Naya asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Are you kidding me? You two spend all your free time together, you work together, you share EVERYTHING, including a bed," he says as he points to the room where he can see both of their things, "I guess I should have known that someone like you couldn't keep your hands off of my girlfriend."

"Someone like me…. and how am I Taylor?" Naya can feel the anger building in her as she stands face to face with Heather's ex. Naya was always jealous of Taylor because he had Heather and apparently he felt the same way about her. But she had never disliked him until now.

"You need me to say it? Really Naya? You want me to call you a whore to your face. You're a whore! I've read all about the guys you pick up at bars and go home with."

"TAYLOR!" Heather screams as she jumps up and stands between the two with her back to Naya. "Enough! I get that your upset but you have no right talking to her like that or being mad at her, she didn't do anything. She had no idea that I was breaking up with you and until last night didn't know how I felt about her." Heather reaches back and takes Naya's hand and intertwines their fingers. Heather knows the fiery Latina is angry and doesn't want the situation to get worse.

"With all the hand holding and touching you guys do," he points to their interlocked hands, "I'm supposed to believe you just slept next to each other all those nights."

"You know what Taylor," the brunette shouts, "you believe whatever you want, you will anyways." At this point in the conversation Dianna sees her opportunity to get out of there and get some help in case things get uglier.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He shoots back.

Naya states quite simply "you obviously know all there is to know about me from reading the internet."

"Yeah well I like to know who my girlfriend spends all her time with and what kind of people they are."

Naya cannot stand that he keeps calling Heather his girlfriend, she knows he is doing it on purpose to make her mad, and it is working. "Your EX-girlfriend!" She yells at him.

Heather turns and faces Naya, she knows how angry she is but fighting with Taylor will not help and it just causes Heather's heart to ache even more seeing the two people she loves going at each other. Yes she loves Taylor, she probably always will in some way, they have been through so much together and shared a lot of happy times. But she wasn't in love with this guy anymore. Her heart belonged to the beautiful brunette standing in front her who she thought could explode at any minute.

Before Heather could say anything to calm Naya down she hears Taylor say, "she will come back to me, when she is done with you and realizes your nothing more than a good fuck, if you're even that."

Heather grabs onto Naya and before either of them can respond they hear a voice coming from the door. "Excuse me?! Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you!" All three of them turn to see Mark standing at the door with Chord and Dianna behind him.

Taylor opens his mouth and states "This doesn't concern you" and he waves a hand at Mark, "mind your own business."

"Oh this became my business when you just decided to cut down a friend of mine." Mark was not backing down and he sure as Hell wasn't leaving until he knew the girls were safe.

"Ha! A friend of yours huh? Please we all know she was your fuck buddy. Is she really that good she can turn straight girls too?" Taylor laughs to himself.

Mark darts towards Taylor but Chord manages to grab a hold of him before he reaches him.

"Seriously dude, I would leave now if I were you or I will let him go," Chord says with a grin.

"Whatever….Heather we are not done talking about this," Taylor touches her arm gently before he exits the bus and smiles at Mark as he walks by.

"And yeah she is that good," Mark shouts to him as he walks away.

Heather wraps her arms around Naya "Nay, I am so sorry."

Naya pushes Heather away "don't" she says as the tears start to roll down her face, "I need some air." Naya pushes past Heather and out the door grabbing Dianna's arm as she goes "walk with me?" she asks the other blonde.

"Of course." Dianna answers, looking back to see Heather bury her head in her hands as she begins to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just made it up never happened…..

**Wow, I was shocked to come back from my mini vacation and see people have actually read my story, and so far you like it. I appreciate it, this is new to me, I have never tried to write anything, so thank you all so much. And I have several more chapters written, just have to type them all out. Anyways thanks again for all the positive feedback and please keep reading and reviewing.**

Heather is lying in their bed hugging Naya's pillow close to her as she thinks about what just happened and how Naya ran off. Why did he come? Why couldn't he just wait until she called him, she said she would explain everything after tour, after they had time to figure things out. She didn't want to hurt him, hurt either of them. She saw how hurt Naya was when she left and she had no idea where she went and she didn't take her phone she just took off. Things were not supposed to go like this. Her and Naya were supposed to have time to figure out what they were, who they were, and then explain it to people.

Dianna just walked beside Naya, nothing was said and she didn't know if she should. Naya was the type of person who would talk when she was ready and not before, so she just walked with her friend. Luckily the arena was in good neighborhood so the girls were able to get out for a little bit without too many escorts. At that point Naya didn't care who came with them, as long as she got out of there, she needed some "fresh" air and needed to be away from Heather before she said something that would anger the blonde. The two friends came across a deli and Dianna lead Naya in saying she was thirsty. She was just hoping if they sat down and she could get Naya to relax she would start talking. Dianna sat down after getting their drinks and took Naya's hand in hers, "you wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not really," she replied, "besides what is there to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know Nay, maybe the fact that twenty-four hours ago Heather was with Tyler, you were single, and everything was fine. Now she's single, she tells you she loves you, and you tell her you love her, her angry ex-boyfriend shows up calls you names, and shit has pretty much hit the fan." Dianna says shrugging her shoulders like it's nothing.

Naya doesn't even look up at Dianna she just stares into her drink, "D, I don't know what to say, I mean yes I love Heather but you already knew that, I knew they were close and I get that he is angry and blames me and I don't want to make things harder for her, but I can't sit there either and let someone say things about me that are not true and I cannot let someone hurt the people I care about. That's why I snapped back at him, I can only imagine what is running through her mind now. I know she is hurting over their break-up and me fighting with him I'm sure made it worse. I just had to leave, I mean what was I supposed to say, I'm not sorry for the things I said, but I don't want to see her hurt either. I don't know….."

"Naya," Dianna squeezes her hand, "she wants to be with you, she chose you over him, I am sure it hurts and she never wanted to hurt him, but she followed her heart and her heart wants you. You gotta trust she knows what she is doing, is right for her."

"Everything is just so confusing, I mean if I was fighting another girl for a guy I wouldn't care how she felt, but to fight Taylor over Heather, I don't know what to do," the brunette states as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"C'mon, let's go," Dianna pulls Naya with her as she heads for the door.

"Where are we going? We just sat down," she asks.

"You need to talk to your girl and sort some things out and by the look on her face when you left she would like to talk to you as well." The blonde drags Naya out of the deli and back the way they came.

When they get back to the arena Naya felt like everyone was watching them and they were in slow motion as they walk towards their bus. Word had spread around among the cast about the little argument between Naya and Taylor and the things he said. They of course support Naya but were all a little confused why she took off and left Heather, of course no one would say anything or ask, they just hope that things would get sorted out after all it had only been a few hours since they told everyone how happy they were.

Kevin finally speaks up "Hey, B, you alright, I heard what that asshole said about you."

"Yeah," she said as she keeps walking never even making eye contact. Kevin's face instantly turns to Dianna's looking for reassurance and Dianna gives him a half smile and shrugs. Everyone knows Naya was a strong person who could take a lot of crap from people without letting it bring her down but when it came to Heather they all knew she was a different person. She let her guard down around the blonde and wore her emotions on her sleeve.

Naya was nervous as she approached the bus, she knew Heather very well, but this situation is very new to her and she didn't know what to expect when she enters. Did Heather believe what Taylor said, she shouldn't, Heather knew Naya and knows the truth behind all those rumors, she was the one who came up with the little plan. The producers didn't have a "bad girl" and they figured since Naya played a "bad girl" on screen she could pull it off occasionally for the paparazzi. So Naya would pretend to be the girl who would take a guy home from a bar or club, but in reality she may have walked out the door with him and walked off in the same direction as him, but Heather was always there either to pick her up and take her to her car, drive her home or talk to her on the phone when she left giving her an excuse as to why she could never go home with any of them. Sometimes Heather would already be waiting for Naya at her apartment to make sure she got home alright. It was an act, and Heather knew it and Naya's family knew it but to the rest of the world it looked like she was the "bad girl" of the cast.

She enters the bus and it is quiet, she walks towards their room and can see Heather laying on the bed sleeping, gripping Naya's pillow tight. She was so beautiful she couldn't help but smile. She takes her shoes off and goes around to her side of the bed and slowly crawls into the bed. She carefully takes the pillow from Heather's grip and replaces it with her own body. She could see now that Heather had been crying and she feels terrible. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend and as she did the blonde stirs in her arms. Naya kisses her pulling Heather even closer.

"Mmmm….…Naya," Heather mumbled, "I'm so sorry, please don't be mad at me."

Naya runs her fingers through Heather's hair "shhh….baby, it's okay I'm not mad at you, I shouldn't have said anything I should have just kept my big mouth shut, it wasn't my place. I'm sorry." Heather puts her head on Naya's chest and closes her eyes. Naya has never been more comfortable than when she is holding Heather so close and within minutes she drifts off to sleep as well.

Naya is awakened by the sweetest, most gentle, kiss she has ever experienced and when she opens her eyes she is looking into the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes she has ever seen. "Hi gorgeous," she manages to say before Heather kisses her again. "Is it going to be like this every time I wake up with you?"

"Yep!" Heather says as she straddles Naya and kisses her, "is this okay?"

"Mhmm…" is all Naya can get out as more kisses fall on her lips. She reaches up and pulls Heather down on her running her hands up the blondes back. Naya moans softly as Heathers lips are now moving down her neck and her hand has come to rest under Naya's shirt on her bare stomach. Naya can feel her whole body tingle with Heather's touch.

"Is this okay?" Heather asks as she places another kiss on Naya's lips.

Naya lets her hands wander under the blonde's shirt and gently rubs them up her sides grazing Heathers breasts. She can feel the Heather take a deep breath as she feels Naya's hands. Naya smiles "Yes, it's more than okay," she says as she grabs Heather and kisses her running her tongue over her lower lip slightly. She feels Heather's lips part and their tongues find each other's, each kiss a little deeper, more intense, more satisfying.

Heather's hand is running up her stomach, Naya lets out a moan as Heather cups her breast gently. Both are so nervous it seems as if each move is being carefully thought out, not knowing what to do, how far to go, what's right. Naya can't help but be more than turned on at this point and decides to say the hell with it and just go for it. She lets her hands slide down towards Heather's jeans and she rubs her hands along her hips with one hand on her hip she lets the other rub over the blonde's ass and then grabs in playfully. She hears Heather giggle. She knew this would break the ice with Heather and let her know its alright.

"WHOA!," they hear as the girls pull their hands back and practically jump off the bed. Heather grabs a pillow as fast as she can and pulls it tightly against her chest as Naya adjusts her shirt and sits up all in one motion. "Shit guys, I am so sorry," Dianna apologetically says as she now stands with her back turned to them and her hand on her forehead.

"Impeccable timing, D, you can turn around we aren't naked, thanks to you," Naya mumbles the last part under her breath but loud enough to be heard. Heather playfully smacks her with the pillow as she hears her.

"I'm so sorry, I gotta get used to you guys being together like this, I should have knocked," Dianna apologizes.

"It's ok, it's your bus too and its new to us too, we will all have to figure things out." Naya says with a grin as she winks at Heather. "Did you need something?"

"I was just going to see if you guys were okay, but I see you're fine," Dianna says shyly, "and also let you know Zach has changed a few things since Ashley broke her foot and wants to meet with all of us in 15 minutes."

"Yeah, D, we are fine as you could tell, actually better than fine,Naya leans over and kisses Heather who is beet red. "You okay?" She asks laughing at how embarrassed her girlfriend is.

"It's not funny," Heather says as she hits the brunette again with the pillow only this time with a lot more force. Naya just laughs harder at her. "You're lucky I love you or I would beat you unconscious with this pillow," Heather says as she gets up and tosses the pillow on the bed.

"Okay, not funny," Naya states as she puts her hands up to surrender. She gets up and walks over to Heather and pulls her into a hug, "I love you too. Now let's go dance so you can get rid of some of your sexual frustration."

Heather picks up the pillow and throws it at Naya as she is walking away, "Not funny Nay!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Again none of this happened….just dreaming

Naya wakes up when she feels Heather's lips on hers. When she opens her eyes she is looking at the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, with the cheesiest grin she has ever seen. The show went great and everything went well even without Ashley performing, they made the changes necessary and everything was perfect. The buses were supposed to be pulling out around 12pm so most everyone decided to hit the town last night it was rare that they get some time after a show to go out and have a few drinks usually they get on the buses and sleep and wake up in a different city. Heather told Naya she wanted to stay back since everyone was going they could be alone for a while without interruption, and of course Naya was happy to oblige.

"You look happy this morning, considering you're not a morning person," Heather whispers so that she doesn't wake up Dianna who was out late and probably going to be hung over. The two girls are facing each other both smiling at one another. Naya inches closer and wraps her arms around the blonde, placing her head under her chin.

"Very happy….tired, but happy," she smiles into Heather's chest. When Heather feels her smile she grabs her and rolls on to her back pulling Naya with her. Naya kisses her softly and puts her head down on her girlfriend's chest and rests her hand on her stomach, gently stroking her fingers back and forth across it.

"I love when you're tired, I get some of my best cuddling," Heather kisses Naya's head as she yawns.

"Heather?" Naya looks up to lock her eyes to those sparkling blue eyes. "Are you okay, I mean about everything, last night?"

"Yes," Heather states a little too loudly causing Naya to jump a little. "Why would you ask that? Are you okay, did I do something wrong? I thought last night was perfect. Naya I know this is a whole different world for both of us but the way you made me feel last night, the way you make me feel even now, I know it was right. I don't ever want that to end. Last night was special for so many reasons, I love you."

"I love you too Heather and last night was perfect, I just didn't want you to regret it or hate it, or hate me."

"Naya I know your scared, I have never made love to another woman before either, but if it's going to be like that every time, I'm all for it." She laughs trying to relax her girlfriend a little. "Baby, I love you, I'm not playing games or experimenting, I want to be with you…forever. I want to plan our life together, this is very real to me."

The shows in the United States have started to wind down. There were only a few more and then the cast would be headed overseas. Naya and Heather had gotten even closer, spending pretty much all their time together and had gotten a lot more comfortable with being a couple. Well at least in front of their friends and the crew. They still had not gone public with the relationship yet, however Heather did have to have her PR people write a statement about her break-up with Taylor. She couldn't ask Taylor to hide all summer and pretend they were still together, what if he met someone, he should be allowed to date if he wanted. After the announcement she was hounded by the media for a few days, people wanting to know what happened, was it mutual, did he cheat, did she cheat? After answering with the same statement over and over again that it was mutual, they are still friends the press seemed to let it go a little. They still would ask the rest of the cast but always got the same answers there as well so after realizing there was no dirt, they let it slide. Naya was there for her, she understood, she respected that they were friends and she managed to never get angry when people would ask her about Heather and Taylor. It hurt, but she knew that she had Heather so she put on a smile and told the same story.

The two girls were more playful and loving towards one another knowing that they could cross that line now. On and off stage they would hold hands, dance around with each other, whisper in each other's ear, give affectionate hugs or even a good old smack on the ass. The fans loved it and could never get enough of the two of them. When they were off stage they were helping each other with their outfits between songs, cuddling in corners or holding hands. When the show was over they got to be a couple, walking around holding hands, kissing, sitting on each other's laps, being affectionate like any normal couple. They were so glad the cast and crew had accepted them and no one would say anything. Occasionally they heard comments like "get a room" or "you're going to get her pregnant" and they always laughed about it. They also got to spend more time together, alone, since the Tour had left the West coast they were using a private jet to commute city to city and staying in hotels. The girls always shared a room which gave them alone time. They were able to talk about what they were going to do after Tour and figure out what they were going to tell people and who they were going to tell.

It had been two weeks since they became a couple and everything was going perfect for the two of them. They were happy, they were in love and their friends loved them and were happy for them. After a show they had boarded the plane and were flying to a new city. Heather had her head in Naya's lap sleeping and Naya was just about to close her eyes when she heard Heather whisper "Nay?"

"Yeah Hemo," Naya says softly not to wake anyone else up. "I thought you were sleeping."

"No, just thinking," There was a little pause, "you know how the guys have gotten to take little side adventures and fly somewhere on their days off?" Heather now sits up looking at Naya.

"Yeah."

"Well, what if we ask to use the plane and fly to Arizona and tell my Mom about us?" Naya can see that Heather has given this a lot of thought and is serious.

"Umm….are you sure you are ready for that, that we are ready for that? I mean it's only been a few weeks, are you sure you want to tell your Mom already?" She knows what the answer is going to be but she waits for the blonde to respond.

"Naya, I love you with all my heart, it doesn't matter how many weeks it has been, I have never felt like this about anyone and I want her to know. Besides I'm afraid she will hear it from Taylor or his mother or worse the internet and I can't have her find out like that. I want her to hear it from me and I want to tell her before we leave for Europe. Why are you afraid if my Mom finds out, she already likes you?" Heather takes Naya's hand and places it on her thigh and covers it with her own hand.

Naya doesn't look at Heather she looks out the window into the darkness instead. "She likes me as your friend, not the girl who you left Taylor to be with, she loved Taylor."

"And she will love you too, she just wants me to be happy Nay and you make me happy," Heather plants a kiss on Naya's cheek. "So if I ask for the plane tomorrow you will go?"

Naya looks into those beautiful eyes, how could she say no. "Yes, I will go if you really want to tell her." She feels like she could throw up at any minute. This is the one thing she dreaded the most. Heather and her Mom are close and what if her Mom doesn't accept it, or worse she hates me. Naya tries to close her eyes and sleep but she just keeps running through all the scenarios in her head. Oh this could be bad.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dreaming….

_Thank you all for reading…..weird to think of other people reading my thoughts __ I am open to any suggestions as far as my writing and such like I said never done this before. I do have several other chapters written and thought out just have to put them on here…._

The next morning the girls are up early and on the plane before 8am, they knew with the time difference they would have time to make a day out of this if they got up and got going. The plane is empty except for the two of them and the pilot. Heather is sitting looking out the window with her hand on Naya's thigh.

She can tell how nervous Heather is by the amount of pressure she is applying to her leg. "Hey, Hemo, I'm going to have bruises if you squeeze any harder."

"What?" Heathers head snaps around and looks down at her hand, "Oh my God Naya, I am so sorry." She pulls her hand off.

Naya reaches over and takes Heather's hand and puts it back on her leg holding her own hand over it. "It's okay, I was just kidding, relax… it will be alright, no matter what I love you and we will be fine." She leans over and puts her head on the blondes shoulder. "It will be okay," she says aloud wondering if Heather would believe what she said because at this point she has never been more unsure about anything in her life. Naya has never been good at accepting rejection. It hurts and makes you feel like you're not good enough, what if Heather's mother doesn't think Naya is good enough, or she is not okay with her being with a woman. What will that do to them as a couple? Heather and her mom are close and she doesn't want to come between them or cause any friction. She has met Mrs. Morris several times but she was only the best friend then.

"I know I said I wanted to do this but I am really having second thoughts now Nay. I love my Mom, she is my world, what if she thinks I let her down, I don't want to disappoint her. She has always supported me what if she can't. I know she wanted me to get married and have children and eventually go back to school, which is what I want too, but what if she thinks that isn't possible with you, what if she doesn't get it? I know I can have all of those things with you, but what if she doesn't get it?"

"Heather, you know she loves you and you will never be a disappointment to her, or anyone for that matter, you're amazing. If anything she will be upset with me just like Taylor was and besides I don't think you ever have to worry about letting your Mom down, she is your biggest fan, besides me of course." Naya gives Heather's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's just see how it all goes before we panic okay?" If only she could take her own advice.

The plane lands and they pick up their rental car driving to the Morris residence, it's still early and they know Heather's mom works afternoons so they are confident she will be at home.

"Well you ready?" Naya asks as she kisses Heather one last time before walking up to the door.

"Ready as I'll ever be, but you sure you don't want to come in?" Heather asks.

"No, Heather, I think you should talk to your Mom, I will wait out here, I want you guys to be able to be honest and I don't want your mom to feel ambushed or pressured into reacting a certain way. I will be right her when you want me or need me." Naya points to the steps that lead to the front door as she takes a seat. "I love you."

Heather turns and knocks on the front door, she forgot her key since it really wasn't a planned trip and they left so fast this morning. She didn't tell her mom they were coming so she didn't want to scare her and just walk in.

"Heather! What are you doing here?" Her mother grabs her and hugs her "Oh, I missed you, how are you, are you alright, I mean aren't you supposed to be on Tour."

"Mom" Heather cuts her off, "I'll answer all your questions I promise, just slow down."

Mrs. Morris notices Naya sitting on the steps behind Heather. "Naya? Well hello there stranger, I haven't seen you in forever, give me hug, how are you sweetie?" Naya stands and hugs the woman hoping after she hears what they came to say she will still want to hug her.

"I'm fine, thanks, and yourself?" Naya asks.

"Okay girls, well, come in and tell me what's going on. I thought you were supposed to be somewhere in the Midwest. Is everything alright?"

"Actually Mrs. Morris if you don't mind I'll wait out here for a little bit." Naya states softly, not wanting to upset the woman or scare her.

"Okay…..but now I'm worried. Heather, what's going on? Are you alright? Did something happen? Is this about Taylor?" Heather's mom takes her daughters hand.

"Mom can we just go inside and talk for a minute please?" Her mother looks at her and then over to Naya who immediately looked down at her feet trying not to make eye contact with the woman.

"Sure honey, come on," she wraps her arm around her daughters shoulder and leads her to the living room. She knows there is something wrong, she is here, she is acting funny and she brought a friend for support.

"Mom, first let me tell you I am fine, I am healthy and I am happy, very happy. I know you heard I broke up with Taylor and I know you want to know why." Heather's mother nods, "It was just something I had to do, it wasn't easy but it was the right decision for me. I didn't love him anymore and I couldn't pretend to or lead him on anymore. I didn't want to hurt him Mom you have to know that." Heather's eyes are filling with tears as her mother takes her hand.

"Then why honey? You say you're happy but crying. What is it? Heather can hear the sincerity in her mother's voice and decides to just tell her.

"I'm in love with someone else Mom. I have had feelings for this person and I tried to ignore them and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. I wasn't even sure what the feelings were at first and how strong they were. I broke up with Taylor to see if what I felt was love for someone else. I couldn't act on it while I was with him, so I needed to end things with him."

"Okay," she hears her mother say "and you love this person? Do they love you?"

"Yes Mom, I love them more than I ever thought was possible and yes they love me too," Heather can barely say the words as more tears fall from her eyes and her breath is shaky.

"Honey, if you love this person and they love you, why are you so upset? If it wasn't meant to be with Taylor than it wasn't, it's okay. Who is this person do I know them?"

Heather takes a deep breath trying to compose herself a little "Its….um….she's sitting on the front porch," she lowers her head not looking at her mother. Mrs. Morris walks towards Heather and with her hands raises Heather's chin so that she is looking at her.

"Naya?" Is all she says.

"Yes Mom, Naya." Heather responds, not really sure what to expect next. She then sees her mother stand and walk towards the door. She opens it, startling Naya who was playing with her phone. Naya turns to see who was there. Mrs. Morris is standing there with a blank look on her face and then she motions to Naya.

"Naya, please come in." Naya stands and walks in to the woman's house knowing it wasn't really a question.

As she enters she looks for Heather who is sitting on the couch with tears streaming down her face, without thinking Naya rushes to Heather and kneels on the floor in front of the blonde placing her hands on her knees. "Baby, are you okay?" Heather nods as Naya wipes the tears off Heather's cheek with her thumb and then raises and sits next to Heather on the couch rubbing her back gently.

"Naya, Heather told me she is in love with you and that you love her as well," Mrs. Morris' face is still unreadable and Naya is not sure how she should answer anything.

"Yes Ma'am , I do." Naya looks to Heather and gives her a small smile, while still rubbing her back.

"Heather?" she waits for her daughter to respond and when she sees her daughter lift her head and look at her she continues. "I won't lie, I am surprised, I was not expecting that, but you say you're happy?"

"Yes." Heather replies.

"You know it won't be easy, you are going to have a lot of critics out there putting you down and people who think it is wrong and you may not get certain jobs because of it. Are you ready to deal with all of that?"

"Unfortunately Mrs. Morris we are very aware of that and we know that people might look at us different than before, but none of that matters if we have each other," Naya smiles at Heather and Heather locks her fingers in Naya's. "I would give everything up in a heartbeat to be with Heather. I love her."

"Mom, I know you didn't expect this or want this for me, and believe me I didn't see it coming either, neither of us did, but we want to be together and we are willing to face whatever comes our way," Heather's voice comes out with confidence now, knowing her mother hasn't asked her to leave or started yelling.

"You're going to need a lot of support, this won't be easy, both of you are beautiful women who are on TV and in the public's eye," Heather hears her mom say.

"I know and that's why we are here Mom. Our friends on the show know and they support us 100% and some of the crew. That's why I wanted to come and tell you, I didn't want it to get out before I had a chance to tell you. I was afraid Taylor or his mother would say something and I wanted to tell you."

"Taylor knows? That would explain why he was so short with me when I saw him. He is hurting honey."

"I tried to explain it to him when I broke up with him and then he showed up the next day and it didn't go so well. Things were said and he was angry. That's why I thought he might say something to you, even though he promised he wouldn't. I thought maybe he would do it just to hurt me." Heather's tears have stopped and she is now looking to her mother with hope, hope that she can except that Taylor is gone and she is happy with Naya.

Heather's hope fades a little when she hears "No, I can't imagine he took it well, he loved you, he wanted to marry you, I am sure this blindsided him. But at least you ended it when you stopped loving him."

"I did love him, but I wasn't in love with him anymore. I didn't want to make things worse or do something to hurt him even more. I couldn't hide my feelings anymore, I wanted to be with Naya and I love her, it wasn't fair to either of us," Heather takes hold of Naya's hands "I wanted Naya, Mom."

"Heather as long as you are happy and she treats you right and supports you, I am happy for you. It will take some time to get used to but I know how much you two care about each other and I can see from the looks you both have been giving each other that you love each other," Heather stands quickly and hugs her mother.

"Thank you, thank you for understanding," Heather whispers in her mother's ear.

"I Love you honey," she pulls back from her daughters grip and looks over to Naya, "looks like you and I need to talk about your intentions with my daughter." Naya doesn't know what to say, she looks like a deer in headlights, finally Heather's mom cracks a smile. "It's okay sweetie, I know you love her, take care of my baby." Naya finally relaxes as Mrs. Morris embraces her.

"I will, I promise," Naya states as she reaches for Heather's hand. "Always."

"How about some coffee or something to eat? You still have a lot of details to fill me in on Heather," Mrs. Morris asks as they walk towards the kitchen with Naya following closely behind. Heather grabs Naya's arms and pulls her back to her, kissing her gently on the lips and wrapping her arms around the brunette. The whole act caught by Heather's mom who just smiles to herself, happy to see her daughter in love.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was around 2pm and the girls were on their way to the airport. Naya could see how happy her girlfriend was, it was a huge weight lifted off her shoulder, I mean why wouldn't you be happy if the one person you love most in this world accepts you for who you are and supports you. That's all anyone could ever ask for.

"I hope my parents take it as well as your Mom did, she was actually happy for you."

"We have time Nay, why don't we go to California and tell them, let's get it all out there in one day," Heather was practically bouncing out of her seat.

"You are serious. I don't know if I'm ready for that, I don't know even what to say or how to say it."

"Tell them what I told my Mom, that we love each other and you're happy, just tell them the truth, Nay, simple as that."

"That simple huh?" Naya playfully pokes Heather, "seems to me there were tears and doubts."

"Okay, okay…" Naya is cut off, "It's not that simple but it's the truth, yes it was scary, but I am so glad I did it. Besides your family already loves me, your Mom said she would adopt me if she could," Heather elbows Naya.

"You know what, why not, let's do it, I mean I want to be with you so it will have to happen eventually and why not now, and like you said they already love you, I just hope they still love me."

"Really? Oh I'm so excited and it will be okay, don't worry they will still love you." Heather can see the look on Naya's face and she hugs her, "and if they don't love you, I will love you enough for all of them."

They arrive at Naya's parents house around 4pm. Naya is starting to get cold feet, what was she thinking? She should have just let Heather had her moment and dealt with this another time. They have to be back at the airport by 7pm, so Naya knows it's now or never. Heather pushes her towards the door. Naya takes out her key and opens the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She yells as she walks through the front door.

"NAYA! Is that you?" they hear coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom it's me."

"Oh, honey, what are you doing here, we weren't expecting you," Mrs. Rivera notices Heather standing behind Naya, "Heather, I am so happy to see you." The woman grabs her and embraces her.

"Seriously, Mom, she gets a hug and I get what are you doing here?"

Heather nudges the brunette, "I told you she loved me."

"Come here, sweetheart, I am sorry, I will hug you too," she takes her daughter in her arms and rocks her back and forth playfully.

"Too late Mom, that hurt, I'm hurt," Naya says as she pulls away and kisses her mother's cheek laughing. "Dad or Nick around?"

"Your sister should be here any minute and your Dad's working late tonight, if he knew you were coming I'm sure he would have been here. Why what's going on hon?"

"I just have some news to share and I was hoping to tell everyone at once.," Naya shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Good news I hope?" Her mother asks.

"Yep, I think it is good news," she says as she winks at Heather. "But you will have to wait and decide that for yourself."

The three women walk into the living room and sit down. The girls are telling her about the Tour and how many cool people they have gotten to meet. Heather is shocked when Mrs. Rivera asks her how she is doing since her break-up with that boy. Heather just tells her it was the right thing to do and that she is happy with her decision. Mrs. Rivera even made sure to tell Heather that she was beautiful and that she would find the right guy eventually and anyone would be lucky to have her. Both the girls laughed at that statement. Naya knew her family loved Heather and she thought her mother would be okay with having Heather around more, but she was very religious and she wasn't sure how she would feel about the being gay part.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" came a voice from the doorway.

"Hey, Nick I have some news to share and I wanted to do it in person, so get in here, we have to go soon," Naya stands up and gives her little sister a hug. Nick runs over and hugs Heather, she has always admired Heather's dancing and lovs hanging out with her sister's friend. Nick sits in the chair across from the girls.

"Well Naya, this must be good if you had to bring Heather along for moral support, oh wait, oh my God….are you pregnant?"

"NIckayla!" Her mother shouts, Naya gives her a look of death.

"Just shut up for a second and let me tell you. And NO I am not pregnant," Naya shoots back at her sister. "In fact you won't have to worry about that anymore."

Her mom gives her a look of confusion "Naya are you okay? You're not sick are you? You said it was good news. Why won't I have to worry?"

"No Mom its nothing like that, I'm fine, I….um..." Heather takes Naya's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay," Heather whispers.

Naya looks over at her mother, "there is someone in my life who is very special to me," she takes a deep breath and can see the excitement in her mother's eyes. She has wanted Naya to find a good man and settle down for so long. She always tried to get her to date more, but Naya never seemed to be interested or have the time for it. She wanted her daughter to let her guard down and allow someone to love her and see her for who she was. "Someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with and I want you to be happy for me."

"Oh sweetheart, that is wonderful news, who is it, when can we meet him? What does…."

"Mom," Naya cuts in, "it's not a him, it's a her," Naya notices her mom start to fidget and her sister looks like her eyes will pop out of her at any second, she knows she has to tell them it's Heather or they might freak but before she does.

"Naya, are you saying your gay?" Her mom asks very quietly.

"I….I honestly don't know. I fell in love and it just so happens to be a woman, a beautiful woman, but I have never had feelings for any other women so I don't know," Naya just shakes her head and puts her hands over her face. Her mother is ashamed she can see it. Heather places her hand on Naya's back gently rubbing circles on it and all Naya can think is thank God she is here, her hands are so soothing.

"So why this woman then, why is she so special?" She hears her mother ask.

Naya picks her head up, "because she is the most amazing person I ever met, and she can light up a room when she enters, she is beautiful inside and out, and she has the biggest heart I have ever seen, I smile whenever I think about her, and she makes me want to be the best person I can. I need her, I can't stand not being with her, I don't feel whole without her."

"Wow, you really feel that way?" Heather squeezes her hand again. Naya looks at Heather who is now crying and all she wants to do is hold her and tell her over and over she loves her. Naya has never said those things out loud, it's how she feels but she also doesn't express her feelings to too many people.

"I have never heard you talk about anyone that way, you must truly love her," she hears her mother question.

"I do Mom so much it hurts," Naya turns her head away from Heather she knows she will break down if she doesn't.

"Well are you going to tell me who she is and do we get to meet her?"

"You have," Naya says quietly as she turns to Heather and wipes the tears running down her cheek, "She's right here." This time its Heathers turn to wipe the tears as Naya's eyes finally release the emotion she has been holding in.

"I love you too," Heather whispers to Naya not sure yet if her mother is okay with what she just found out.

NIckayla speaks up first, "you two are together, like together, together?" She watches her sister nod. "I didn't see that one coming, well… congrats then," she looks to Heather, "this mean you will be around more?"

Naya just lets out a laugh and Heather gives her a big smile "well that's up to your family I guess, but I hope so."

"Cool," Nick gives the girls a hug and turns to walk away.

"Nick!" Naya calls to her, "please keep this to yourself, we are not ready to tell everyone."

"No problem Nay, and I'm happy for you. I actually like Heather, much better than the jerks you used to date," she walks away.

Naya turns her attention to her mother who still hasn't said anything. "Are you mad? Do you want us to go? Mom, I'm sorry."

"Naya don't apologize for falling in love and allowing yourself to feel," Mrs. Rivera stands and walks over to the girls, sitting down next to her daughter. "It's nice to see you happy and let your guard down and allow someone to see the real you and allow someone to love you." She wraps her arms around her, "No I don't want you to leave."

Heather watches the two Rivera women embrace and reaches over and strokes Naya's back knowing exactly how she feels right now. The relief knowing your family still loves you and that they will be there for you. She felt overwhelmed in a matter of 24 hours they went from fearing the worst to having both of their families accept them and want to see them happy.

Mrs. Rivera lifts her head and looks over to Heather still holding her daughter close, "can I have a hug from the woman who made my little girl so happy?"

Heather is taken back for a second then with a big grin on her face she hugs them both, kissing Naya's head.

"Mom, do you think Dad and Mychel with be alright with this?"

"Honey, your father loves you and once he sees how happy you two are, yes I think he will be fine with it. Besides it's not like you brought home a stranger, we know Heather and we already love her," her mother tells her reassuringly. "As for Mychel he is probably going to be jealous, you know he had a crush on Heather since you first introduced them," she laughs. "Are you going to call and tell him or wait till he comes home?"

"I was going to call him but I wanted to see how you took it first," Naya shrugs.

"Heather has always put a smile on your face, I guess now I know why. I'm glad you felt you could tell me and I'm glad it's Heather that makes you that happy. I know she will look out for you when we can't."

The girls stayed for a little while longer chatting with Naya's mother and sister who after she found out it was safe, came back out. Naya was relieved that her family was supportive and even happier they loved Heather. They left satisfied with the day's events. Both of them had families to go home to and they had each other. Their families had accepted the two of them together and that's all they could have asked for. They boarded the plane and Naya was going to call her brother but she decided her girlfriend took precedent and instead curled up with her holding her close and falling asleep. Her brother could wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I'm a dreamer….

_Thanks to all who have reviewed my story, I appreciate reading every ones comments. I hope you all keep reading and please if you have any suggestions let me know. I also have a Beta now, so I hope all my grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes get better, not to mention other mistakes :) _

With the hard part out of the way, or at least what they thought would be the hardest part, telling their families, the girls and the rest of the cast take off overseas to finish the Tour. They had already made arrangements with their publicists and Glee's PR people to announce their relationship to the rest of the world during the media day that was scheduled in London. They were able to call or message their close friends to give them a heads up and made sure the rest of their families were aware before they put it out there. It was getting harder to hide that they were a couple and honestly they were tired of it. They had their families and friends support, so they decided to take the final leap and let the rest of the world know that they were in love and happy. Besides they were already caught a few times by paparazzi hugging and holding hands while at a café, so it would only be a matter of time that some picture would surface of the two of them. Either way they were tired of hiding.

The shows went off without a hitch and when media day came the girls were nervous but also excited and their friends really stepped up to support them. They sat together and were very cozy, they held hands, Heather rubbed Naya's back and they whispered a lot to each other. When the question came about them being so close they were honest and told the press that they were in a relationship and happy. The press went crazy with questions asking everyone how they felt about it and whether they thought it was appropriate, most of the questions were tolerable. The questions seemed never ending but the girls sat and smiled trying to accommodate everyone's ridiculous questions. It was actually Dianna who snapped first, some reporter asked her how she felt about the two girls since they were homosexuals. Dianna never did answer she just stood up and said she was done and walked away. Everyone was a little shocked to say the least but those were her best friends and she was tired of listening to the bullshit. They are happy and that's all that matters. The next night Dianna surprised a lot of people by coming out on stage during Born this Way with a shirt that read "Likes Girls." Heather and Naya loved it and laughed about it the rest of the night and it took a lot of pressure off of them which they were very thankful for. They love Dianna and they were appreciative of all her support but when they asked her why she did it, she said because she loved them and wished more people could just be happy with who they are and not care about what people think. They were lucky to have people like her in their lives because a couple days after making the announcement things changed. They would still receive the letters from fans but they now also would get hate mail, which was a first for them. Everyone loved them but not everyone loves gay people. It started out with a letter, then turned into a few, then it seemed like as many as five or ten a day. They did their best not to let it bother them, these people do exist, but it hurt. It seemed to really get to Heather, she would read a letter and actually cry or get angry about what was said. Naya finally told the people reading the mail to not give Heather's to her, but to give it to Naya instead. She would read them and if she thought Heather should see them she would give them to her. Naya didn't like seeing Heather upset and if she could protect her from the hate then she would read every letter that came in to make sure it didn't hurt her feelings in any way. They also received a lot of mail telling them they were happy for them and that they helped in some way and those were the letters that made reading all the hate mail worth it. It's what gave Naya the strength to read all the hurtful words from people who didn't even know them.

There was one letter Naya received that did upset her. She assumed it was from a male based on the comments but the words were so full of hatred and actually a little threatening. She tried to shrug it off actually feeling bad that someone could be so full of anger and hate.

Anyways days went by and they were now In Ireland for the end of the Tour. Heather and Naya had discussed what they were going to do when they arrived home. Agreeing that they would stay at Naya's, since Heather had a roommate and they wanted some alone time, and to "rest" for a few days before Naya had to start working on her album. They also wanted to talk to their families and kind of prepare them for all the comments and the pictures that would be on the internet. That same day when Naya went and got her and Heather's mail, she noticed that she had received another letter from that same guy. This time reading the letter made her uneasy; he made obscene comments and mentions he couldn't wait for her to come home. Naya after reading it and not really sure what she should do decides she probably should ask someone else what they thought about it. She didn't want to worry Heather with it so the next best choice, Dianna.

Naya knocked on Dianna's hotel room door.

"Hey," she heard as the door opened.

"Hey D, you got a second?" Naya asked

"Of course Nay come in, what's going on? Where's Heather?," Dianna could see Naya was upset about something.

"Heather is with Harry working on some choreography for a video he is producing, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything you know that. You okay? You look like you have something on your mind," Dianna motions for Naya to sit.

Naya reaches into her pocket and takes out the letters, "I got these letters and….well….would you just read them and tell me what you think?"

"Um… sure," Dianna is really confused now as she takes the letters from Naya and begins reading them. Naya stands and walks towards the balcony taking in the view. "Naya, this is disturbing, this guy is sick."

"Yeah I was thinking that too," Naya says from outside.

A couple minutes later Dianna comes out and hands Naya the letters, "I think you need to talk to security Nay, he says he knows where you live and he threatened to harm both of you, this guy needs help. What does Heather say?"

"I haven't showed her, I didn't want to upset her. I had them separate all the hate mail so she never sees any of it. It hurts her feelings to think people dislike her and that we are sick and going to Hell for loving each other," Naya states as she lowers her head feeling a little guilty for hiding her girlfriend's mail.

"Naya you need to show her these and you need to take any threats seriously, there are a lot of sick people in this world. You don't know what he is capable of or if he is just trying to scare you." Dianna walks up behind Naya and wraps her arms around the brunettes waist, putting her chin on her shoulder "don't take this lightly, I don't want anything to happen to you, to either of you."

Naya places her hands over her best friend's and tips her head back leaning against the blonde, "I just don't want to scare Heather away."

"Are you kidding me?" Dianna spins Naya around so that she is facing her, "she's not going anywhere, she has been bouncing off walls since you two got together and that's because she loves you. She would want to know about this."

"Well then, you wanna go for a walk with me? I will go find her and tell her and then go talk to security and see if there is anything they can do."

"Let's go, do you know where she is?" Dianna links her arm with Naya's as she grabs her room card.

Naya knows there is room somewhere in the arena that they were allowed to use to rehearse in, now she just had to remember where. They walked down the tunnel and before they got to the first room she saw Heather walking towards her from the other end.

"Hi baby, you looking for me I hope," Heather yells as she walks faster to reach Naya and kiss her. "Hey D, what are you guys up to?"

"Well, we were looking for you actually," Dianna states.

"You found me, what's up? I am actually done and was going to come and find you," she says grabbing Naya's hand and trying to swing their arms. Naya resists and Heather looks between the other two girls, "why does it look like you have something to tell me Nay?"

"Because I do Heath….can we find a place to talk?"

"Yeah, but your scaring me, did I do something? You look very serious," she glances over to Dianna who just gives her a half smile.

"No…its okay, you didn't do anything, don't worry, let's go back to the hotel and we can talk there." Naya doesn't want to frighten her, she doesn't even know if she should take it seriously.

They are all sitting together in the room as Naya hands Heather the letters, "I received these letters and they say some weird stuff and D thinks that I should possibly let security know about them. It's probably nothing." Naya throws that last part in to try and make light of the situation.

"What?" Heather looks to Naya with concern, "what's nothing?" Heather begins to read the letters, Naya can tell what parts she is reading by the expressions on her face. "Oh my God Naya, why didn't you tell me about this, he says he knows where you live and that he can't wait to see you." Naya just puts her head down and stares at the floor. "We are going to security and the police and whoever else we need to, there is no way in Hell this guy is getting close enough to you to follow through with any of his perverted threats. I will make sure of it."

"You think I should take it seriously then?" Naya asks quietly

"Yes baby, these are disgusting, I don't want anything to happen to you. I would rather have to deal with more security than worry about someone trying to hurt you. Nay this is serious, he….he threatened to rape you," Heather can barely get the word out without becoming angry, some disgusting pig is writing her girlfriend saying how he is going to remind her of what she is missing in a man and what it feels like to be with a man. She feels sick. "Why didn't you tell me you were still getting these, mine seemed to stop."

Naya swallows hard and looks to Dianna who probably had the same "oh shit" expression on her face as Naya did. "Um…..well I might have told them to stop giving yours to you and to give it to me instead." Naya can't tell if Heather is angry or waiting for an explanation so she continues "I told them to open yours like usual but to give all the hate letters to me and only give you the fan letters. I saw how upset you were when you read them and I didn't want to see you like that, so I read some and I had them throw some away. I'm sorry."

"You didn't have to do that, that's my mail, good or bad, and besides we are in this together, you don't have to try and protect me from what we both know will always be there. You don't have to deal with the bad all by yourself, I don't care what people think about us. You make me happy."

"I'm sorry Heather, I was just trying to make it easier on you, but when I get crap like this," she holds up the letters, "I don't know what to think, I don't know what to do."

Naya is pulled up off the bed as Heather leads them to the door. "I know what to think, and that's that we need to let security know what's going on and then let them decide what steps to take. I want to know your safe at all times."

After a long meeting with the head of security and a few phone calls back to the States, security informs the girls they can have a few extra people around the next couple nights and when they get back home they will discuss what to do. Also there will be extra security on set if needed. Heather seems satisfied, but Naya on the other hand, who loves her privacy, realizes that she won't have much if it. But if it makes Heather happy, she would agree to it.

The last two shows go fast and Naya even decides to join Heather's skit on stage and give her a kiss in front of thousands, which of course causes a commotion on the internet. But the girls figure once they get home the paparazzi will get plenty of pictures of the two of them kissing anyways, besides their fans love it.

Everyone was excited to be heading home, they love touring and spending more time together but they also wanted to get back to their "normal" lives for a few weeks before returning to work. Naya was especially excited, she was going home to be with the love of her life and her lifelong dream of recording her own album was about to come true. Heather had already figure the whole thing out, Naya's album would sell millions and she would go on tour, Heather would be her choreographer so they would get to travel together again, just the two of them, and the rest of the crew of course.

The girls exit the plane in Los Angeles and drive straight back to Naya's apartment. They were exhausted from the long flight and the touring and also couldn't wait to be alone. They decide to just go right to bed when they got there and worry about unpacking tomorrow. Although neither of them got much sleep that night and neither of them would complain. In fact the next day they didn't get much rest either, they laid in bed talking and making love then they would sleep a little and do it all over again. They were finally alone and couldn't keep their hands and lips off of each other. Around dinner time they decide they would get showered and go to Heather's to get some of her things, since she was going to stay with Naya for a while. Showering together wasn't such a great idea, that of course led to more sex and finally two hours later they were ready to go. They decided to grab a pizza on the way since they both had worked up a pretty big appetite that day.

Heather opens the door to her apartment and was instantly engulfed in a hug.

"Hi" she manages to squeak out with the little air she had left in her lungs, "I missed you too," she said laughing.

"I'm so happy to see you, I missed you, oh and I am so happy for you guys," Ashley announces to both Heather and Naya. "I have been trying to follow you guys online, since my roommate never seems to find time to call and talk, but I never knew what to believe." She lets go of her roommate and hugs the brunette as well, "you guys are so adorable together."

"Thanks Ash," Naya replies as she walks towards the kitchen to put the pizza down that she was still holding.

Heather walks over to Ashley and hugs her again, "thank you, it means a lot that your cool with this, us. I love her so much."

"So how did your Mom take it? Was she heartbroken over Taylor?" Ashley asks quietly as Naya is still in the kitchen.

"Actually, she is okay with it, I mean she was surprised, like everyone else, but she understood. I told her how happy she makes me and that the feelings I have for her I didn't have for Taylor. Naya's family was cool too, I mean they are amazing," she lets out a small laugh "her mom said she was glad it was me because they already loved me."

"Ahhh….Hemo, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you, you look so happy."

"I am and so far everyone else supports us too, well at least most people, we have had some hate mail, but I guess you can't make everyone happy," Heather just shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly.

Naya walks up behind Heather wrapping her hands around her waist and kissing her neck "you guys wanna eat, I'm starving after all that exercise we got earlier," she winks at Ashley and releases Heather and walks back to the kitchen.

"Damn Heather if I was gay…." Ashley stops, "you did good kid….she is hot." Ashley nudges Heather as she walks by her towards the kitchen.

"I know right," Is all the blonde can say to her roommate as she turns and follows her into the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Again I own nothing….just a dreamer. Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think, or if there is something I can do better. _

Ashley had known Naya since Heather and her started working together, and they all had gone out and spent time together. But to see Heather and Naya as a couple was different, good, Heather seemed so happy and they were so affectionate with each other. Ashley has never seen a more loving couple, they were perfect together. They were both beautiful but together they were flawless, they complement each other so well and know each other better than most couples. She honestly couldn't think of anyone that she would rather see her best friend and roommate with than Naya. She knew how close the girls were and that they cared for each other but now they seem inseparable and Ashley had never seen Heather happier. She trusted Naya always had Heather's best interest at heart and now she knew she had found her soul mate and the one person who would be there for Heather at all times. This made Ashley extremely happy. She had always wondered how Heather and Taylor could make a relationship work when they were so far apart. Heather always seemed lonely, that was until she met Naya, then she just always seemed happier. She saw her roommate in a whole different light, the spunk came back and she was always happy to go to work or excited about going shopping with Naya, everything about being around Naya made her happy. It all was so obvious now that she thought about it.

"Ash? ...Ashley are done with that? Ashley!" she shakes her head snapping herself out of her daze and sees Naya standing next to her at the table. "You done with your plate?" Naya asks again pointing to the empty plate in front of her on the table.

"Oh….yeah, sorry," Ashley hands Naya her plate, Naya walks over to the sink and starts washing dishes.

"Where were you?" Heather asks her roommate with a big grin.

"Nowhere, just wondering how no one saw this coming," she points and waves her finger between the two girls.

Naya turns from the sink, "who us? Maybe because we didn't even know, I mean she had a boyfriend and I thought I was straight." She just shrugs her shoulders and turns back around continuing to wash the dishes.

Heather stands and carries her plate over to Naya, she walks up behind reaching her hand around her to put the plate in the sink. She presses the front of her body into Naya's back and runs her hands around Naya's side and across her stomach bending down to kiss her neck softly.

"Mmmm…..I could get used to doing dishes like this," Naya turns around and kisses Heather, "yep could do this every day," she smiles at her girlfriend.

"I'm going to go get some of my stuff, come up when you're done?" Heather asks as she kisses Naya again and walks towards the stairs grabbing Ashley and on her way.

"Why are you dragging me with you? Don't trust me with your girl? You know I like men right? I didn't mean anything by the she's hot comment," Ashley rambles as Heather yanks her up the stairs behind her.

"Oh shut up, I just wanted to talk to you while I was packing I haven't seen you in forever," Heather says with big grin on her face. "And yes I trust you, but I trust her even more," she laughs.

"So are you moving out?" Ashley asks as Heather takes out a bag and starts putting her clothes in it.

"Not unless you want me to. I am going to stay with Naya for a while so we can spend some time together but I don't want to move out, at least not yet. I mean this whole thing is backwards, you know. We were supposed to date and get to know each other and then move in together and it seems like we got to know each other, then we dated and we already spent the last two summers living together, so if it's okay I don't want to move out yet," Heather stops packing and looks to Ashley.

"Of course I don't want you to leave anyways, I just wasn't sure if I should be looking for a roommate is all." Ashley plops down on the bed and grabs the stuffed animal Naya got Heather the last time she was sick. "Don't forget him" she tosses the duck to Heather.

"Actually Ash, I talked to Naya about all of this and we wanted to see how things go before we just up and move in together. I will still technically live here, but I will probably stay there most of the time and if it's cool with you she will probably stay here some nights too."

Heather, I don't want you to leave, you're the best roommate a person could ask for, and one of my best friends, and you know I like Naya so I don't care if she stays here, don't worry about it. I knew you would be leaving eventually, I just thought it would be to move in with Taylor and start a family, not to move in with your girlfriend." Ashley takes Heather's arm and pulls her closer to her and puts her arms around her, "but I couldn't be happier for you, and I think you made the right choice."

Naya is standing in the doorway and sees the embrace, "You two wanna be alone?"

Ashley takes the stuffed animal from Heather and throws it at Naya hitting her in the stomach, "smart ass." She then walks over to the brunette and gives her a hug as well. "You take care of my girl." As she exits she gives Heather a wink and Heather returns the gesture with a smile.

"Hey baby, you almost ready to go?" Naya asks as she rubs Heathers back.

"Yeah, just let me grab some stuff out of the bathroom. I'm so glad you and Ashley get along, it means a lot to me. She never really liked Taylor and he never made an effort to get to know her."

Naya laughs as Heather comes out of the bathroom holding a bag, "what's so funny?" she asks Naya as she playfully nudges her towards the door which just makes her laugh harder. She knows exactly why Naya was laughing, Ashley hated Taylor and she never tried to hide that. "C'mon let's go, I will give you something to really smile about when we get home."

Naya pushes past Heather and is down the stairs in record time, now Heather is the one who is standing there laughing. "Nice Rivera, well at least I know how to get you moving."

"Bye Ashley!" The girls yell out in unison as they close the door behind them and head back to Naya's apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Authors Note: Ok I hope everyone is not getting bored with the story. I have read so many of these stories and I just always wished there was more "real" interaction, which is why I have them communicate so much and try and show what life could really be like. I am sure it's not all glamorous and so many people have written about the same things so I tried to make mine different. Anyways hope you all enjoy and thank you to everyone who sends me a review._

The next day Naya is scheduled to be at the recording studio early to start work on her CD. She is up early and leaves before daylight. Heather has plans to work with Ashley on her new movie later that day so Naya let her sleep in. They were both exhausted from the traveling and all the excitement they have had lately and she knew she could use the extra sleep.

Naya spent the day at the studio, barely having time to stop long enough for lunch. She met with producers, executives, song writers, everyone who might have a say in what type of album she puts out. They talked about the style of music, the song choices, songs she wrote versus songs written by someone else. They even talked about musicians and if she had any ideas about whom she wanted to work with. It was a long day of talking. By the time she left it was almost 11pm, she is exhausted, excited and a little scared all at once. She wants this to be something she is proud of, her family will be proud of and most of all something Heather will be proud of. When she gets to her car there was a note stashed under her windshield wiper. She smiled figuring Heather must have stopped by and left it for her since she wasn't able to talk to her all day. She unlocks her car and gets in taking the note with her. She puts the key in the ignition and lays her purse on the passenger seat as she opens the letter. She reada the first few lines and quickly looks around her, checking her mirrors, the backseat, she then tosses the note on the seat and starts the car. She quickly drives off without finishing the letter. A few minutes later she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She takes it out slowly almost afraid of what it might say.

She lets out a huge sigh when she sees it is from Heather. _I missed you today, I don't like not talking to you for a whole day, hope you come home soon. Love H _

She quickly types – _on my way now, missed you too, Love Nay._

Naya drives as fast as she can, hoping she wouldn't see any cops along the way. She parks her car and runs up the stairs to her apartment, opening the door and stepping in quickly closing it behind her. She sees the TV is on and Heather is sitting on the couch.

"Nay, are you okay? You're out of breath," Heather hops off the couch and walks to Naya putting her hands on her shoulders. "I missed you," she kisses Naya softly on the lips. When Naya doesn't respond she asks again "are you okay? What's wrong?"

Naya reaches into her purse and hands Heather the piece of paper that was left on her windshield. The blonde looks at her confused and takes the paper slowly opening it, not looking away from Naya. "Baby, what is this?" When she looks down and starts reading:

_You would think with being a celebrity now it would be harder to get to you. Even with the bodyguards I told you I can get to you whenever I want. We will be together._

Heather throws the note on the end table and takes Naya's hand and walks her over to the couch.

"Sit, let me get you something to drink, are you hungry, did you eat?" Heather asks as she walks towards the kitchen and gets Naya a glass of water. Naya doesn't respond. "Here," she hands the water to her and can see the glass shake in her hand. "I think it's time to go to the police. This guy is obviously trying to scare you, and from the looks of it, it's working." Heather takes the glass back and puts it on the coffee table as she sits down next to Naya. "It's okay Nay, I won't let him hurt you, I promise," Naya leans into Heather and puts her head on her shoulder. "Tomorrow we go to the police."

"Okay," is all Naya says.

xxxxxxxxx

After leaving the police station Heather is on the phone with Ryan Murphy. He needs to know what is going on and he needs to make sure Naya will be safe on set. She also asked if there was any way he could have a bodyguard accompany Naya back and forth to the studio and make sure this guy wasn't waiting for her one day. Ryan thought that would be a good idea and told her he would have someone over there that evening. Heather drove Naya that day to the studio and basically just hung around for the day while Naya worked on her CD. She was not going to let this creep upset her like that again. Heather had never seen Naya that way in all the time they knew each other, she hardly said two words all night and refused to close her eyes until Heather finally pulled her close to her and held her, and even then she's not sure she slept at all.

The next couple days Heather still takes her to the studio and picks her up, even though the guard is with her. He stays with Naya during the day and then follows them home in his car to make sure they get there alright and then there is another guard who sits outside the apartment at night.

A week has gone by now since the last letter and Naya seems to be relaxing again so Heather decides to meet Naya at a café close to the studio for lunch since she has been working late every night and they don't get to spend as much time together as they hoped. The guard is close by and on his toes since there are fans walking up to them and paparazzi taking pictures. The girls oblige their fans and sign things and smile as they pose with them. After about twenty minutes of this Heather stands and lets them know they have to go, they did want to spend some alone time together before Naya had to be back. They walk back to the studio hand in hand, Naya telling Heather about one of the songs she is going to record and how great it was that things were getting back to normal. That was until they reach the parking lot and Heather notices something white on Naya's windshield.

"Son of a…..Nay" Heather points to Naya's car.

Naya walks over to the car slowly and takes the paper, Heather immediately walks up behind her and engulfs her, "it's okay, I've got you and the guard is right here," she whispers in Naya's ear.

Naya opens the envelope and there is a note and a picture in it.

_Since you want to play hard to get maybe I'll focus on another Rivera who isn't so guarded_.

Naya quickly grabs the photograph out of the envelope and as she looks the tears start forming in her eyes. She is shaking and can feel the anger building, why? Why is this person doing this to her? And now he brought her family into it. Heather reaches and takes the picture out of Naya's hand. It is a picture of Naya's younger sister with a note on the back that says "easy target." Heather looks down as the first tear hits her arm.

"Nay, come here," she turns Naya towards her and holds her close as she waves for the guard to come over. "Please get this to the police," Heather hands the note and picture to the guard.

"Heather I need to go, I need to talk to my parents and make sure Nick is okay," Naya mumbles from the blonde's chest.

"Okay I will drive you then, go let them know you are leaving for the day." As Naya walks into the studio, Heather gets her phone out and sends Ashley a quick text telling why she won't be there today.

An hour later the girls are almost to Naya's parents house. They have not said a word since they left. Heather doesn't want to push, she knows Naya and knows that she doesn't like feeling vulnerable or feel like anyone has control of her. She reaches over and holds her hand the rest of the way.

Naya knocks on the door, her Mom answers, looking confused to see her daughter. She can see she is upset and after looking at Heather she knows something is going on.

"Hello girls," she says hesitantly. "Come in. I'm happy to see you, but I can tell by the grime faces you're not as happy to be here."

Naya gives her a small grin and a hug. "Hi, Mom." Heather follows and also hugs Mrs. Rivera.

"OK well your both acting funny, what is wrong?" The older Rivera asks.

"Mom," Naya starts softly looking to Heather for some support, "I want to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out."

Mrs. Rivera knows her daughter very well, and knows whenever she starts a sentence like that it's usually something big. "Naya Marie you cannot say stuff like that and expect me to remain calm, what's going on?"

"Nothing, really its fine I just want to tell you about something that's been going on for a few weeks now and now I guess it involves you." Naya sits on the couch as her mother follows and Heather sits on the arm behind Naya with her hand on her shoulder.

Naya tells her mother about the letter she received on tour and the threats she had received since, she informed her that this guy has put letters on her car at the studio and how she now has a bodyguard. She told her how he supposedly knows where she lives and wants to make her want men again and that he can get to her or her family whenever he wants. She also mentions that he has made threats against Heather as well saying he is sure he could turn one of them. Finally she tells her about the picture of Nickayla. Knowing her Mom is now more than concerned for the safety of both of her daughters she also quickly mentions that the police are looking into it but there isn't much they can do. Naya doesn't admit that much bothers her, but the tone of her voice tells a different story. "I'm scared Mom, I feel like I can't go anywhere without constantly looking over my shoulder to see if someone is following me and now he says he will go after Nick." When Naya breaks down her mother is shocked, she has never seen her little girl this afraid of anything or anyone her whole life.

"Honey, it will be alright, I will make sure Nick is fine and you don't have to worry about us, you take care of yourself," she kisses Naya's forehead.

Mrs. Rivera turns her attention to Heather, "Heather are you okay, sweetie?" Naya turns and sees tears streaming down her face. She quickly stands up and takes her in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Hemo, we really haven't talked about any of this and I never considered how you must be feeling, I know I would want to kill the bastard if…."

Heather cuts her off "it's fine, I'm fine," the blonde answers, "I just have never seen you like this and it breaks my heart that I can't make you feel safe."

"You do, I'm sorry, I'm fine Heath."

"No Naya you're not and I know that, I see the tears, I see the fear in your face, I held you when you were too scared to close your eyes, I know. I just wish you would let me help, let me be there, talk to me, you don't have to act so tough all the time, and act like your fine when you're not. I love you and I want you to lean on me when you need to, I want you to rely on me, like I do you, I am here for you." Heather looks to Mrs. Rivera who is just watching the interaction between the girls, "I'm sorry" she says to her "I didn't mean for all of that to come out in front of you." Mrs. Rivera just smiles at Heather and nods.

"Heather, I'm sorry, I guess I am not used to having anyone that I can trust other than my family to be there for me. I will work on it…..please just give me some time, I didn't mean to upset you," Naya places a gentle kiss on the side of Heather's head. "I love you too."

"So," Mrs. Rivera speaks up "the police can't do anything?"

"They are keeping an eye out, but that's about all they can do until he tries something," Heather says the last part very quietly.

"He hasn't though right, just the letters and the threats?" Naya's mother asks looking directly at her.

"Right, but I don't know Mom, that's why I want you to be careful and watch Nick," Naya responds.

"I will have your Father go with her to her sessions and make sure if she goes out it's with a group of friends and you should do the same young lady, don't go anywhere alone, you hear me?"

"I know Mom, Heather has been taking me to the studio and picking me up and the guard is with me all day, I will be fine," Naya says not sure is she is trying to reassure herself more than her mother.

The girls agree to stay for dinner not really being able to refuse a home cooked meal. Naya lets her Father know what's going on and is able to inform her sister that she needs to be careful. It's starting to get late and they still have to drive back so after dinner they decide to leave.

Mrs. Rivera stands and hugs her eldest daughter, "I love you, be careful and let Heather take care of you," she says as she gives Heather a big smile and winks at her. Heather returns the smile, grateful that Naya's Mom trusts her to take care of Naya and knows how hard headed she can be about letting people in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Some violence in the chapter….just a warning if anyone is sensitive towards it._

Naya and Heather agreed to stay and have dinner with the Rivera's which Heather knew would help cheer up her girlfriend a little as well. When Naya and Heather went home to tell her family about the girls relationship her father was not there. They had talked on the phone but all her father really said was that her mother told him about Heather and told her as long as she was happy. But she never really got to talk to him about it. So she was hoping him seeing the girls together would start a conversation. He never seemed like he was against it, but she didn't know how he truly felt. While Heather was helping Mrs. Rivera clean up from dinner Naya decided it would be a good time to ask him.

"Dad, we never really got to talk about me and Heather. I hope you're happy for me. She means a lot to me."

"Naya, I'm trying, I mean every father's dream for their little girl is to someday be able to walk her down the aisle and…."

Naya cuts him off "Dad, you can still do that. I want to marry Heather….someday. I know it's not how you saw it going but don't you also want me to find the one person I feel is my soul mate, the one person who completes me, loves me for me, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's Heather, I am sorry she's not a man, but she is everything I have ever wanted and things that I didn't know I wanted. She is my everything, Dad. She makes me feel special, loved, like no one else exists."

"Naya I didn't say you didn't love her or she didn't love you, I just was caught off guard, I am not saying I do not approve I think Heather is a wonderful girl, and I see how happy you are, I hear it in your voice when you call. It was a surprise and I am doing my best with it honey, I love you and that won't change."

Naya gave her Dad a hug and thanked him. She can appreciate the fact he is willing to try and she will do her best not to flaunt the relationship in front of him until he is more comfortable with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls get back to Naya's apartment late. Naya sees she has six missed calls from Dianna and four texts when she finally checks her cell phone. She reads the texts all wondering where she is, Dianna had stopped by the studio and they told her that Naya had an emergency and had to leave. Naya texts her back saying she's home and she's fine she will explain later. Heather was already changed and lying in bed when Naya comes upstairs. She changed and curled up next to Heather draping her arm over Heathers stomach and placing her head on her chest.

"I talked to my Dad" Naya randomly blurts out.

"Oh, how did that go?" Heather responds.

"He said he was surprised but he is trying and he said he knows you make me happy," Naya kisses Heather's cheek.

"Well you make me pretty happy too," Heather says as she kisses the top of Naya's head and closes her eyes.

She wasn't sure how long she was asleep but she can still feel Naya's breath on her neck so when she sees a figure standing in the door way she jumped up causing Naya to stir. She can't make out who it is, but as they get closer she sees they have a mask covering their face. Heather screams waking Naya and tries to get up but is met with the force of a fist crashing down on her face. Naya sees Heather struggling with this person and as she manages to get to her feet Heather screams, "Run Naya, run!" She is swinging at him and kicking him trying to give Naya time to get out, but they are in front of the door and there is nowhere for her to go. Her phone is on the nightstand on Heather's side and she can't reach it. Naya stands backed into a corner as this person with one swift swing connects with Heather and she falls into the night stand knocking it over and hitting her head on the corner of the dresser. It happened so quick Naya didn't even have time to help Heather fight the intruder.

"Heather!" Naya screams as she hears her hit the floor. There was no response. Before Naya could move he was grabbing her forcefully and throwing her down to the bed. He takes a gun he had in his waistband and tells her to keep quiet or he will kill Heather. He then walks over to Heather and wraps her ankles and wrists in duct tape and puts a piece over her mouth.

"Please don't hurt her. I'll do whatever you want," Naya pleads with the man.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut," he yells back at her causing her to jump.

Naya has tears streaming down her face, could this be him, is this the guy who said he could get me, oh my God, he is going to rape me. Naya starts to cry hysterically. The intruder walks back to the bed running his hand up Naya's leg "why are you crying you knew I was coming for you?"

"Please don't do this, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologizes hoping he won't do what he said he would.

"Shut up! I told you to be quiet, now this can be easy or we can do this the hard way," he grabs her arms and pushes them over her head as he grabs the duct tape and wraps her wrists. She tries to fight back and he hits her hard near her eye. He takes her shirt and pushes it up over her head, running his hands over her breasts as he does. She again tries to move out from under him and he again delivers a blow to the side of her face and another and another. She can feel the burning from where he made contact, her head hurts and she feels like she could throw up. He is getting angry and she can tell with each blow she takes. He grabs at her waist and pulls her pants and underwear down in one motion. He rubs his hand up the inside of her leg, then over her stomach, and up her body till he reaches her cheek. He grabs her face and points it directly at him. "I told you, I would make you forget about her." He reaches down and unzips his pants and starts to pull them down. Naya begins to squirm knowing what's going to happen. Just then there is a knock on the door downstairs. As soon as Naya hears it she lets out a blood curdling scream. He takes the gun and smashes it into the left side of her head knocking her unconscious.

Dianna is worried about her friend after hearing she left the studio for an emergency and she knows they usually are up late so she decides to go over and see is everything is alright, Naya had texted her and said she was fine but she always says that. So when she knocks and hears a scream come from inside Naya's apartment her first instinct was to get help. She ran down to the bodyguard sitting in his car outside her building. As he races up to Naya's door, it's locked so he kicks in the door and rushes inside calling to the girls, Dianna follows him inside the door. They can hear someone upstairs and then hear the footsteps as they ran to the top of the stairs. The guard turns to go upstairs and sees someone charging at him from the top, he tries to respond but is knocked back down. He wrestles with the intruder and then there is a gunshot. Dianna, who was standing watching this, runs and hides before whoever can get up. As she watches from the kitchen someone runs out the door. She knows it isn't the guard or her friends so she slowly makes her way over to the stairs and sees Naya's bodyguard sitting up holding his shoulder, he is already on his phone calling for help. He tells her to wait for the police but she can't she needs to know if her friends are okay. She slowly heads up the stairs calling out to the girls with each step she takes. No answer. She walks into Naya's room and turns on the light, Heather is now sitting up motioning with her head to the bed where Naya lay. Dianna runs over and pulls the tape off Heather's mouth.

"Get Naya!" Heather screams "I'm fine, get Naya!"

Dianna turns and sees Naya lying naked on the bed with her wrists bound. She doesn't move she is frozen in place.

"Damn it D, make sure she is okay!" Heather shouts as she tries to scoot over to the bed.

Dianna slowly walks to the bed, taking a deep breath, she looks at her best friend and sees the bruises on her face and wrists. She wants to throw up seeing her like this. She quickly takes the sheet and covers Naya's body. She checks and makes sure there is a pulse, when she finds one she goes back to helping Heather get the tape off of her wrists and ankles.

"Heather what the Hell happened?" There is no response. "Heather!" Dianna practically yells at her.

Heather gets up and races over to Naya. "D, I don't know, call an ambulance." She is holding Naya close to her and holding a hand to her own head

"One is on the way and the police should be here soon," she sees Heather holding her head and wincing in pain.

"Heather, are you alright?" Heather also has a mark on her face where she was hit.

"I'm fine, where the Hell is the ambulance? D, we gotta get her dressed they can't find her like this."

"Okay, Dianna grabs Naya's clothes from the floor and hands them to Heather. Heather carefully gets her dressed trying not to move her too much.

They both turn their heads toward the door as they hear voices downstairs. Suddenly a police officer is at the door, "is everyone alright in here." He looks around and sees the room is trashed.

"NO!" Heather shouts," she needs to get to a hospital now." She looks down at Naya lying unconscious in her arms. "Please!"

He turns to the stairs, "we need paramedics up here." He then turns back to the girls "can you tell me what happened?"

"No, not really I was knocked out and when I woke, I heard a gunshot and then my friend here came in and untied me." Heather points to the tape all over the floor.

"And you?" He asks Dianna as the paramedics come into the room. "Did you see or hear anything?"

Dianna retells the events of the evening leaving out the part about finding her best friend naked. She doesn't know what happened and she knows what it looks like but she doesn't want to cause Heather anymore stress at the moment. When she is done telling the police officer what she knows the paramedics already had Naya strapped on the gurney and were just getting ready to leave. Dianna sees Heather stand to follow them and she loses her balance. Dianna catches her. "You're going to get checked out too, whether you like it or not."

Heather doesn't argue.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Still a dreamer, wish they were together._

_Thanks for all the kind reviews, makes me want to keep writing. Hope I didn't offend anyone with the slight violence and I hope you all stick with me and my story._

While waiting to hear any news from the doctors or nurses on Naya's condition Heather agreed to be checked out. She has a bruise on her face from being punched and a concussion from hitting her head on the dresser. Besides feeling a little dizzy when she moves quickly she is fine and is more concerned with Naya. Dianna sits her with in the waiting room, the police have been asking them questions about the incident, as least that's what they are calling it, Heather plain out calls it an attack. They didn't deserve it, they definitely didn't provoke it, and they didn't expect it truthfully. Dianna had texted a few people on the way there to let them know what happened. She thought they could use some support right now. The first person she texted was Kevin, she knew that he and Naya were close and he would want to know she was hurt. She also texted Ashley because she knew how close her and Heather were and thought Heather might need her, especially if something happened to Naya.

"Heather?" Ashley looks at her friend, who has been crying and looks broken just sitting there staring at the wall. Heather turns to acknowledge her roommate, "oh my God Heather, are you alright?" She sees the bruises on Heather's face. She quickly wraps her arms around the blonde, who doesn't even flinch.

Heather remains sitting and without much emotion mumbles, "you didn't have to come."

"I did Hemo, you are my best friend and you're hurt," Ashley touches Heather's cheek softly.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise."

"And a concussion," Dianna adds.

"Heather you are not fine, and I know you're worried about Naya," she takes Heather's hand and sits beside her. "Any word yet?" Ashley asks as she looks to Dianna.

"No not yet," she responds.

"Hey," Dianna feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to see Kevin standing there. She gives him a little smile and puts her hand over his. He looks over to Heather who has her head on Ashley's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a headache," she answers.

"What happened? Did you know this guy? Is this the guy who was sending Naya those letters?" Kevin wasn't exactly sure what was going on, Naya had told him she was getting weird letters from some guy who wasn't happy about her and Heather's relationship but she never went into too much detail other than saying he kept telling her he knew where she lived, which freaked her out a little. And when Dianna texted him she just said someone broke into Naya's apartment and she was hurt and being taking to the hospital.

Before anyone can explain anything a doctor comes out of the emergency room doors, "Ms. Morris?"

"Yes!" Heather quickly jumps to her feet, grabbing the back of her head as she does, realizing sudden movements cause pain.

"Can you come with me please?" He motions for her to follow him. Heather follows him back through the doors and down the hallway, he points for her to enter a room. As she enters she sees Naya propped up in a bed, awake. "She wanted to see you," he says with a grin.

"Naya," Heather races to the bed and kisses her forehead. Naya winces at the contact. "Oh I'm so sorry." Naya takes Heather's hand.

The doctor clears his throat and as he is looking at Naya's chart begins to speak, "Ms. Morris, your friend here wanted me to inform you of her condition." Heather looks to the doctor. "First she has a severe concussion, she took a nasty blow to the head, she has a lot of swelling on the left side of her face and until the swelling goes down we won't know if there are any broken bones." Naya looks to Heather who is listening to every word the doctor says and now has a single tear running down her cheek. Naya tries to force a smile to let Heather know she is okay. Heather returns the smile. "She will be back to normal soon, but like I said I won't know about the broken bones until I can run some x-rays, hopefully in the morning, and then we will go from there. I will have a nurse in and out throughout the night as well to monitor that concussion, she will be waking you up regularly, so don't plan on sleeping much," he winks at the girls.

Heather nods, "thank you." Before the doctor can even make it out of the room Heather breaks down and starts to sob. "I'm so sorry Naya, I should have protected you."

"Come here," Naya manages to mumble, she motions for Heather to sit with her on the bed. "It's not your fault, are you hurt? Your head?"

"I'm fine….shhh….don't talk, it looks like it hurts." Heather takes Naya's hands in her own and rubs them. Naya nods in agreement. "Dianna, Kevin and Ashley are here. They are in the waiting room, they wanted to be here for you. I still need to call your parents, I just don't know what to say, I told them I would protect you and hours later here we are." Naya tries to talk but Heather cuts her off, "no don't say anything, just rest. I'm gonna get D and them to come sit with you while I call your parents, okay?" Naya again nods as Heather stands and turns to leave. "Um Nay? I need to ask you something, did anything else happen? I mean when I woke up you didn't have any clothes on, please tell me that son of a bitch didn't…"

This time Naya cuts Heather off in mid-sentence knowing what she was going to say and seeing the tears falling again from Heather's eyes. Naya tries to remain strong but she can't help it and she begins to cry as well, she wants to tell Heather everything but it hurts too much to open her mouth that she just can't. "No…he didn't," is all she can say.

"Naya if something happened we need to tell the police and you need to let your doctor know so they can check you out. Its okay, I just need to know," Heather is trying to hold her tears back now knowing she needs to be strong for Naya, if this animal did rape her she will need her to lean on.

"No," Naya says again, scrunching her face up at the amount of pain that shoots through her body every time she says anything. Heather sees the pain her girlfriend is in and decides to wait and talk to her about it tomorrow.

"Okay then, no more talking, I'm going to get D to sit with you while I let your family know." Heather turns and walks out. Naya closes her eyes trying to keep the water from spilling out anymore.

When Heather walks back in to the waiting room Dianna and Ashley both stand suddenly and face Heather, Ashley hugs her roommate seeing the tears still on her face.

"How is she?" Kevin and Dianna simultaneously ask, "is she okay?

"Her face is badly bruised and she was hit with something and has a bad concussion, the doctor also said she might have broken her jaw or have broken bones around her eye socket but they can't tell yet because it is swollen so bad. They are going to try tomorrow to do x-rays. You guys can go back, but don't let her talk, she is in a lot of pain and it's hard for her to speak. I've gotta call her parents."

"Um…. Heather, what about the other thing? Did he, you know?" Dianna asks quietly.

"Did he what?" Kevin asks as Ashley looks on confused as well.

"She says no, he didn't, but she is not able to talk so I don't know exactly what happened," Heather responds.

"Heather, do you think he raped her?' Ashley blurts out.

"What?" Kevin shouts "tell me he didn't, oh God, please."

"She says he didn't, but when I woke up she was laying naked on the bed with her hands taped. It just looked bad," The blonde says sadly.

Ashley looks at her best friend and can see she isn't so sure about what happened, "if she was raped the police need to know Heather."

"I know Ash, but I don't know what happened I didn't see and she can barely talk and I did ask her and she said no!" Heather realizes she is now yelling, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I can only imagine what you're going through and thinking right now, I'm sorry I will let it go." Ashley takes Heather's hand, "you want me to go with you when you call the Rivera's?"

"Please." Heather and Ashley walk towards the emergency room doors to go outside and make a call, while Dianna and Kevin start towards Naya's room.

After a few minutes Heather and Ashley enter the room and see Naya fast asleep and Kevin sitting holding Dianna. Heather sees the tears on both Dianna's and Kevin's faces. "Hey," she says softly announcing their presence in the room, she walks over and hugs her friends. "She's tough she will be alright."

"My God Hemo, she looks so….so broken," Kevin answers back.

"We didn't want to leave until you came back, I didn't want to leave her alone," Dianna announces standing up facing her best friend. "Heather I am sorry but I have to go, I can't….I just can't…"

Ashley wraps her arms around Dianna who begins to sob uncontrollably. "Come on, Dianna, let's go for a walk and get some air."

"Hey Hemo I am here for you whatever you need, both of you, you know that," Kevin adds as he walks towards the door. Heather just nods her head. As Kevin exits the room he sees Ashley and Dianna at the end of the hall talking. "Hey D, I am leaving too you want me to walk you to your car?"

Dianna a lot calmer now answers "actually Kev, I'm going to sit with Heather for a while, I need to be there for them." Ashley gives the girl a big smile.

"But you can walk me to my car if you wouldn't mind?" Ashley chimes in.

"Of course, D you will call?" Kevin says.

"Yes, I will call you and let you know what's going on, both of you."

Dianna walks back down to Naya's room and sees Heather sitting next to the bed holding Naya's hand. "Heather?"

"Yeah?" Heather answers never taking her eyes off the beaten girl in front of her.

"You want someone to stay with you tonight?"

"I'm not leaving D," Heather interjects.

"I didn't figure you would, but you also have a concussion and someone should look after you," Dianna says rubbing Heather's shoulder.

"It's ok D, you don't have to, I'm fine and besides I know you can't stand to even be in this room."

"I know you say you're fine and no I can't stand seeing her like this or you like that," she says pointing to the bruise on Heather's face, "but you guys are my best friends and you need me, so I am going to be here. So do you want some company?"

Heather drops her head into her hands and begins to weep, "please stay."

Dianna lets her hands drop around Heather and holds her while she finally let's her emotions go. After letting Heather cry for a little while Dianna breaks the silence.

"Did you get a hold of her parents?"

"Yeah, they are coming first thing in the morning, I told them to sleep for a while because she needed to rest anyways." After a slight pause she says "they probably hate me."

"What? Why would you say that?" Dianna asks walking around in front of Heather so that she was face to face with the other blonde.

"I told them earlier I would protect her, I told them she was safe with me," Heather says angrily "it was my fault. I couldn't keep her safe."

Dianna places her hands on Heather's face looking her straight in the eye "You are not to blame for any of this, you understand. You did try and protect her, Jesus, Heather he knocked you out. It's _his_ fault, that nut case who was obsessed with hurting her, it had nothing to do with you, you hear me?"

Heather nods slightly and stands and climbs into bed with her girlfriend, pulling her close to her and kissing her goodnight.

"Goodnight Heather," Dianna calls out as she walks over to the chair and sits down.

"Goodnight."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Hope you all are still enjoying the story…._

The next morning Naya's parents arrive early. When they approach the room they are questioned by a guard outside the door. Heather insisted that someone stand watch until this creep was caught or Naya was released. As they open the door they see Heather and Naya huddled together sleeping in bed and Dianna sitting close by also asleep. Before they manage to get in the door completely a nurse is there, "look peaceful don't they? They didn't get much rest overnight." She walks in as the Rivera's follow. Dianna wakes up when she hears the nurse talking and gently nudges Heather to wake her. The nurse looks to Heather "I have to take her for x-rays, but I will bring her right back," she says patting Heather's back. Heather nods and stands up seeing Naya's parents behind her. Dianna catches the look on Heather's face and turns to see them as well.

"Oh…Hi Mr. and Mrs. Rivera," she says as she stands and stretches.

"Good morning girls, did you both stay last night?" Mrs. Rivera questions. Both girls nod. "She doesn't look good, worse than I was imagining." Her voice cracking with the last few words, Mr. Rivera takes his wife's hand.

"I'm so sorry," Heather says quietly.

"Honey, it's not your fault and you don't look that great yourself, are you alright?" The mother in her asks, as she walks over to Heather and rubs her cheek before hugging her.

"I'm fine, really," Dianna moves closer to Heather and gently puts her hand on her back. She knows Heather blames herself and hopes hearing that Naya's parents do not blame her will make her feel a little better.

"Did they catch him?" Mr. Rivera speaks up.

"I don't know, I came with Naya in the ambulance and we gave our statements to the police last night but other than that I haven't talked to anyone about it," Heather tries to avoid eye contact with the man.

"Well we are glad you both are going to be okay," Mrs. Rivera adds.

"The doctor said Naya will be alright, she will have a headache for several days and it hurts for her to talk right now but they said that will get better," Heather quickly replies.

"Why more x-rays?" Mr. Rivera questions the blonde.

"Her face was too swollen last night and they couldn't tell if she had any broken bones, he wasn't sure if her jaw is broke or her eye socket," Dianna answers seeing the tears building in Heather's eyes.

"I see", he says "I guess I will get some coffee then while we wait, would anyone else like any?"

Everyone nods, it was a long night for all of them, the girls were woken up every time the nurse came in to wake Naya and the Rivera's never went back to sleep worrying about their daughter.

"I'll help you," Dianna volunteers. "You'll be okay?" She asks Heather. She doesn't answer but gives her a small smile and nods.

As her husband and Dianna exit the room Naya's mother takes Heathers hands in her own "Honey, what happened?"

Heather breaks down as she tells her what she can remember. She doesn't know what happened while she was knocked out and that's what worries her the most. What if that son of a bitch touched her or worse raped her. Maybe Naya was just too scared to say anything. How was Heather supposed to tell Naya's mother that her daughter might have been sexually assaulted? Heather can't control the tears that are now streaming down her face as she thinks of what that psycho might have done to her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry," she says the elder woman.

Before Mrs. Rivera can speak the nurse comes back in with a wide awake Naya, who actually managed to smile when she saw her mother standing there hugging Heather. The swelling had gone down some and the bruises pretty much covered the whole left side of her face.

"Hi, sweetheart," Naya's mother carefully gives her daughter a hug and kisses her head. "How you feel, are you in a lot of pain?"

"Only when I blink," Naya manages to get out with a small smirk. Heather smiles at her, she knows Naya's a smart ass and is trying to downplay the beating she took, not wanting to upset her mother any more.

"What happened? Do you remember, Heather told me what she knew but…"

"Yes, I remember,"Naya states as she tilts her head down and starts playing with the sheet on the bed. "I tried to fight him off, he was too strong and he just kept hitting me, I was dizzy and felt like I was going to throw up, so I stopped fighting. He….he," Naya has tears forming in her eyes and is getting upset. Heather can see this and rushes over to her sitting next to her in the bed, wrapping her arm around her, leaning the beaten girl who was now visibly shaking against her. "He took my clothes off and started…." she stops and takes a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"It's okay, we are here for you no matter what, I love you, it's okay," Heather whispers to Naya.

Naya looks in to Heather's watery eyes, "he started touching me and rubbing his hands all over me, then he started taking his pants off and I thought he was going to rape me, but there was a knock at the door, so I screamed. He pointed the gun at me and told me to shut up, but then someone came in and he hit me with the gun and I don't remember anything after that, except waking up here."

"So he didn't rape you?" Heather asks in a quiet voice.

"No, baby I told you that, I was afraid he was going to but whoever knocked scared him off. You didn't believe me?" Naya's eyes are now focused on Heather. "He didn't Heather, I promise you."

"Dianna," is all Heather can say.

"What?" Naya asks her confused.

"Dianna was worried about you and she decided to come over and she was the one who knocked on the door and saved you." Heather turns her head away from Naya's gaze. Naya reaches her hand over and takes her chin in her hands and forces her to look back at her.

"It doesn't matter who it was, I am just glad you are okay. And if you would lean over here and kiss your hideous looking girlfriend, I would appreciate it," Naya lets out a small laugh.

Heather of course leans in and kisses Naya softy, not wanting to cause her any pain. "And don't worry about me I am not the one laying in a hospital bed with a head injury."

"But I do worry about you and I always will, I was so scared for you, you got hurt trying to protect me," Naya rubs the bruise on Heather's cheek.

"I'm fine Nay, just focus on you and getting better so you can get out of here, okay? Heather kisses Naya watching her wince again as she does. "And no more kisses until you can do it without making a face," she laughs.

"Hey, honey, you are awake," the three women turn to see Mr. Rivera and Dianna come through the door holding the coffee.

"Hey Dad."

"How you feel?" he asks.

"I've been better," his daughter responds.

As Naya retells the events of the night before to her father Heather decides she doesn't want to hear the part again on how this disgusting man was touching the love of her life and she decides to step out and get some air. Dianna notices and follows.

"Why didn't you tell me you got that bruise from trying to stop him from hurting Naya?" Dianna asks as she follows Heather down the hall.

"What difference does it make, she still got hurt, she's still in the hospital, that asshole still had his hands all over her?" Heather states coldly as she can feel her stomach turn just thinking of someone else forcing themselves on Naya.

"Because you did everything you could have Heather, you put yourself in danger to protect her, stop blaming yourself!" Dianna shouts. "It's not your fault!"

"Is this true Heather?" Heather turns around quickly and sees Naya's mother standing behind her. "You blame yourself for Naya getting hurt?"

"I should have fought harder or reacted different, I should have thrown things, tried hitting him with something, anything, I should have done more. She is here because I couldn't protect her."

"You're right, she is here because of you and because of Dianna. If it wasn't for you two, my daughter would have been raped or worse, I could be planning her funeral. She is lucky, that guy is sick and he is to blame for this, without you two she could be much worse off. No one blames you Heather," she hugs the taller blonde. "Thank you to both of you, thank you for loving my daughter and protecting her however you can." She opens her arms and pulls Dianna into the hug as well. "After you left the doctor came in, she doesn't have any broken bones, her jaw is swollen and she will need to not use it as much for the next couple of days and let it rest. He said she can go home today as long as someone can stay with her to make sure she doesn't have any complications with the head injury. She is going to be alright." She takes Heathers hand, "and I know she wants to see you." She leads the girls back to Naya's room.

"Hey, where did you go?" Naya asks as they enter the room. "Did you hear, no broken bones, just ugliness and… I get to go home."

"Yeah I heard Nay, that's great, and you are beautiful," Heather places a kiss on Naya's head.

Mrs. Rivera rubs her hand over Heather's back "you both look exhausted. Why don't you guys get some rest?"

"Hemo, you okay?" Come here, what's wrong?" The brunette asks as she looks between the other three women.

Heather sits down on the bed "Nothing, I'm just tired and I have a headache. Just need some rest." Naya gives her a look, not sure whether to believe that's all that is bothering her but is too sore and tired to try and get it out of her now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Thank you for all the reviews and to my amazing Beta…. Remember I am just dreaming here…_

Dianna and the Rivera's are the first to enter Naya's apartment. Heather is helping Naya up the stairs when she sees the door frame. "Wow what happened to the door?" Naya asks as they walk into the apartment.

"The guard kicked in the door when I told him I heard you screaming," Dianna shakes her head, trying to get the memory of her best friend screaming for her life out of her head.

"Oh, I guess I should call someone to come and fix that," Naya says as she looks back at the door.

"I will take care of it honey, you don't need to worry about that right now," her father tells her. "I will go call some places now."

"Nay you really should go upstairs and try and get some rest," Heather mentions as she picks up a few items that must have been knocked off the end table last night.

Dianna speaks up, "Heather you should as well, you have a concussion too."

"Why don't you both go and lay down and we will take care of things down here and I will make you something for dinner," Mrs. Rivera points to the stairs motioning for the girls to go.

They start up the stairs, Heather helping Naya since her equilibrium is still a little off and she gets dizzy easily. They round the corner to Naya's room, it's a mess. The dresser is moved where Heather was thrown and hit her head, sheets and blankets are messed up and thrown about and the night stand is tipped over. Heather feels Naya stop and tense up, she can hear the change in her breathing "It's okay, I will have D help me clean this up, just give me a second," Naya doesn't respond and Heather helps her back to the stairs and has her sit on the top step. "Dianna, can you help me up here please?!" Heather calls down to her.

Dianna appears at the bottom of the stairs "sure, everything okay?" She looks up seeing Naya sitting at the top with tears running down her face. She walks up followed by Mrs. Rivera.

"I need to fix this," Heather says as she looks around the room.

Dianna sees how upset Heather is as well "alright, let me help." She helps Heather put the furniture back and grabs Naya's things off the floor. Mrs. Rivera had not seen the room before this and was surprised to see the mess. She could only imagine how scared they must have been and the struggle that they endured. She walks over to the bed and pulls the sheets off, throwing them in the hamper and getting a clean set from the linen closet. She doesn't speak not really knowing what to say.

It only takes a few minutes to put things back where they belonged and to pick up but it was long enough for Naya to relive the whole evening. When they walk back out of the room Naya is leaning against the wall with her knees tucked under her chin crying hysterically and they can see her body trembling before they even get to her. Mrs. Rivera quickly approaches her daughter putting her hands on her shoulders, "Naya, relax, honey, just breathe."

Heather rushes out when she hears this, walking down a few steps turning and kneeling so she is face to face with the brunette. Rubbing her hands up and down Naya's legs, "hey look at me." Naya lifts her head, "you're okay, try and relax, take a deep breath. Everything is picked up, you should lie down and try and rest for a while." Heather takes Naya's shaking hands and helps her to her feet. "It's okay baby, you are okay, we are all here with you, no one will ever hurt you again. I will be right there with you." Naya nods her head as Heather helps her to the bedroom again. Dianna and Naya's mother watch the scene in front of them.

Heather helps Naya to the bed, "I am going to change. Do you want different clothes?"

"Please," Naya says barely loud enough to be heard. They all still have on the same clothes on that they wore to the hospital since no one thought to grab a change of clothes before they rushed out.

Heather motions for Dianna, "can you just sit with her while I get changed and grab her something different to wear?"

"Yeah," Dianna sits next to Naya rubbing her back while Heather goes into the bathroom and changes.

"I am going to go start dinner," Mrs. Rivera kisses Naya's head and exits the room.

Heather comes out of the bathroom and walks to the dresser pulling out a pair of sweats and tank top, "these alright?" she asks Naya, who nods.

"Okay you guys, I am going to go home and get some sleep, but please call me if you need anything, and you," she kisses Naya's head, "try and get some rest."

"Thanks D," Heather gives the blonde a hug, "for everything."

"You're welcome Hemo," she winks at Heather and looks to Naya, "I love you, if you need me, call."

"Love you too D, thanks." Naya mutters as Dianna turns and walks out.

Heather and Naya are finally alone in the room where they both were brutally attacked. Naya looks around the room before taking a deep breath and attempting to stand. As she reaches down for the sweats she becomes light headed, the pounding in her head makes it hard for her to see straight.

"Hey, you alright?" Heather asks as she rushes to grab Naya's arm before she loses her balance. "Let me help you?"

"Yeah." Naya sits back down on the bed holding her head in her hands. Heather sits next to her. She reaches over and helps Naya take her shirt off carefully, trying not to jar her in anyway. She replaces the shirt with the clean one. She sees Naya wince slightly as the shirt glides over her head and apologizes. Heather then reaches for the waist band of Naya's pants, she gasps as her whole body tenses immediately.

"Nay, it's just me," Heather reaches out her hand giving the pants to Naya, "here you wanna do it?" She takes a few steps away from her girlfriend, trying not to show her how hurt she is. "Let me help you stand." Naya, who now has tears in her eyes, lowers her pants as Heather places the clean pair by her feet so she just has to step into them. She then hands the waist band to Naya so she can pull them up.

"I'm sorry Heather," Naya says faintly and she can hear the pain in her voice. She wants to just take the girl in her arms and hold her tight and protect her from everyone and everything.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize, I'm sorry I didn't think…I shouldn't have…"

"What, you shouldn't have what?" Naya cuts her off angrily. "You shouldn't have tried to help me, you shouldn't have touched me, you are the only one who should touch me, Jesus Christ Heather you're the only one I want to touch me and I act like you're going to ra….."

This time Naya is cut off by Heather who is getting upset as well, "stop! I said it's okay, I understand. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"You understand? Well I'm glad you do, can you maybe fill me in? Can you explain to me why I am scared of you? I don't understand Heather," Naya shouts back.

Heather now in a calmer voice, "what I meant is I understand why you are afraid, you have every right to be. I can only imagine what you went through and how scared you were. No one expects you to forget it in a day. If I could I would trade places with you I would in a heartbeat, so you would never have had to go through that. I don't want you to be scared Naya, especially of me, but I get why me touching you like that upset you, I am sorry."

"I love you Heather."

"I know and I love you too Naya more than you will ever know. But you really need some rest and you're not supposed to be talking. When your jaw is healed I want to talk to you about how you feel, I want to help you through this and I want you to talk to me about anything that is bothering you." Heather places a kiss on Naya's forehead, then her nose, then she places a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you so much."

"Lay with me?" Naya asks.

"I would love to." Heather climbs into the bed on her side reaching her arms out for Naya. Naya buries herself into the blonde's chest as she wraps her arms around her. Heather wraps her arms tightly around her girlfriend kissing her head over and over, "close your eyes and get some rest, I've got you."

xxxxxx

It was a couple hours later when Mrs. Rivera walks upstairs quietly hoping that both girls are still asleep. As she peeks into the room she notices Heather holding her daughter like she was a prized possession, she holds her tight and as close as she can their bodies pressed firmly against one another's, she watches over her as she breathes. Heather glances to the door when she sees the woman standing there and gives her a small smile. The woman whispers to her that dinner is ready and as she does Naya turns her head to see her mother standing there.

"I thought you guys were sleeping," Mrs. Rivera grins at the two girls.

"I tried," was all Naya said as she rolls onto her back and sits up slowly. Heather holding her arm on Naya's back bracing her as she sits up.

"She never fell asleep," Heather says as she stands and slowly helps Naya rise off the bed and walk towards the door.

After dinner Heather decides she would check her phone to see who had called or texted in the last day. She saw she had 15 missed calls and 32 new text messages, she figured Dianna and Kevin must have let everyone else know what happened. Before she could read any of the texts her phone buzzed in her hand, she looks down and smiles.

"Hello," she answered, "I'll be right back," she said as she excused herself from the room. "Mom, I'm fine… no you don't have to come," she walks out to the patio and closes the door.

Naya is sitting on the couch curled into herself and her parents are sitting in the living room as well watching their strong, independent daughter who now looks so lost and broken. Naya's father breaks the silence first "are you going to be okay here? You can come back with us, you know, and stay for a while."

"No Dad, I will be fine here and Heather's here."

"Naya?" Mrs. Rivera who is sitting next to her daughter asks, "are you sure you will be alright? Honey, you look lost. Heather told me about earlier when you were getting changed. It's okay to need help….."

Naya sighs and lays her head back to rest on the couch, "Mom, I told Heather I was sorry I don't know why I reacted like that."

"You don't have to pretend to be strong all the time, you know you can let people be there for you, us, Heather, your friends, you can lean on people….." Mrs. Rivera says carefully trying not to upset her daughter.

"Mom," Naya lowers her tone, "I don't feel so strong, I know you guys are there for me and I know Heather will be there for me, but right now, I just want to try and forget it all."

"Naya you never ask for help, you promise me when it gets to be too much you will ask for help, if you need anything, no matter the time of day," Naya's father chimes in. "You can't let this eat away at you."

"I will call, I promise," Naya says as she looks to her father, who is now ganging up on her as well.

"Fine," he changes the subject seeing she really doesn't want to talk about it anymore, besides he knows he can't argue with her, she is as stubborn as her mother, and he has yet to win an argument with her, "the door will be fixed tomorrow they said they would call before they came and I told them to add another lock."

"Thanks Dad," Naya shifts on the couch as her Dad sits down and hugs her. "I love you."

"I love you sweetheart," he releases his daughter as he hears the door behind him open.

Heather walks in from the patio. "My Mom sends her best and hopes you feel better, she wanted to fly out and stay here and make sure we were okay. I think I convinced her not to." Heather says laughing as she sits across from them in the chair. "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Rivera she also said thank you for helping and hopes to get to meet you someday soon." Naya looks to Heather and smiles slightly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I think I just convinced my parents that it was okay for them to leave too, we were just saying goodbye," Naya does her best to give them a big smile.

Heather gets up and walks in front of Naya taking her hands "okay and then you need to stop with all the talking, you are supposed to be resting, you heard what the doctor said. Besides I want to hear the beautiful voice for the rest of my life, so don't be screwing up that jaw anymore."

"You will whether you want to or not," Naya lets out a chuckle before grabbing her jaw in pain.

"See, that's it, rest." Heather points to the couch, "I will grab you a pillow and blanket from upstairs and you can lay there for a while."

Heather turns to leave and hears Mrs. Rivera call to her, "can I talk to you for a second before we go?"

"Of course." Heather walks with her to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean to take care of both of you, I can stay a couple days and let you rest."

"Mrs. Rivera that's up to you and Naya, I would never tell you she doesn't need you. But yeah I will be fine, doctor said I will have a headache for a couple days but I'm sure it's not half as bad as Naya's. I will make sure she is taken care of, if that's what you're worried about…." Heather stops as Naya's mother grabs her arm and she can see the tears in the woman's eyes but before she can say anything Heather blurts out, "I'm so sorry she got hurt, please forgive me, I'm sorry." Heather too is crying now.

"Honey, I don't blame you, no one does, please stop blaming yourself. I know you would never want to hurt my daughter or see her hurt. I am just afraid that she is going to shut everyone out like she normally does when something is wrong. She always tries to fix everything on her own. She will suffer in silence so that she is not a bother. Please tell me you won't let her push you away. She needs you Heather."

"It won't come to that, she won't ever push me away, I will make her talk to me and if she won't talk to me or I can't help her, I will make her go see someone and make her get help. I won't lose her, I can't lose her….. I love her," Heather responds.

"I know you do, I saw how you held her earlier in your arms, protecting her from the world. I trust you to take care of her. But please if you need help or anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me, she can be quite stubborn. I can be here in a few hours."

"Mrs. Rivera, if it's okay, I will call you anyways and let you know how she is doing." Heather smiles at the woman who returns the gesture.

The older woman pulls the blonde into a hug and kisses her cheekm "I am so grateful she has you in her life. You have changed her, for the better." She takes Heather's hand and walks back out into the living room. The Rivera's say their goodbyes and leave the girls.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door, Heather gets up and assumes they must have forgot something so she swings the door open without checking to see who it is.

"Hi"

"Hello," Heather answers. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened and I just wanted to stop by and see if you guys were okay or needed anything."

"You mean Naya?...come in Mark. Naya's on the couch but she is a little out of it, she took some of her pain medication after dinner and she is not supposed to be talking, so keep it short." Heather motions for him to come in and leads him into the living room.

"It's okay I won't stay long, I just wanted to make sure she was okay, Kevin told me it was pretty bad," Mark says as he follows her. "If I catch the bastard, he won't ever lay a hand on anyone again."

"Look Mark, I get it, I really do, I want him to suffer too, but right now she doesn't need to hear this." He nods his head in agreement. Heather walks in front of the couch and crouches down, kissing the almost sleeping girl's head on the way. "Hey baby, Mark is here to see you." Heather can see Naya struggling to sit up.

Mark sees her as well, "hey, don't get up on my account," he says jokingly. "Seriously, lie back down, don't hurt yourself."

"Sorry my head is killing me," Naya responds.

"Don't apologize I hear you took a pretty good shot to the melon there. I can tell you are in pain by all the cute faces you were making trying to sit up," Mark says laughing.

"You're a real funny guy," Naya replies trying to joke back with him.

After a couple seconds of silence Mark speaks up, "I am sorry Naya, I wish I could have been there or done something, you shouldn't have had to go through that, neither of you." Mark looks to Heather who is resting her head on the back of the chair. "You guys both look pretty exhausted, have you slept?" Both girls shake their heads. "Why don't you go to bed and if it's oky, I will sleep down here on the couch."

"Mark you don't have to do that," Heather says picking her head up, "we will be fine."

"It would make me feel better," he states "especially after seeing that door, does it even lock?"

"Yeah, barely," Heather says looking over at Naya who has fallen asleep. The last thing she wants is Mark sleeping over, but maybe it will give Naya some peace to know that he is down here and maybe she would sleep. The guard is still outside but he was there the night it all happened too. It couldn't hurt at least until the door gets fixed. "Yeah I guess that would be okay," Heather stands and walks over to Naya to wake her up so she can help her upstairs.

"Heather," Mark calls to her before she wakes her, "don't wake her let her sleep, I will carry her up to bed."

"Mark, seriously?" Heather questions him.

"I don't mean anything by it, just let her sleep, why wake her? I can carry her up there."

Heather just nods her head and moves back so Mark can pick her up. She does need the rest. He carefully carries her up the flight of stairs and lays her gently in her bed.

"Thank you." Heather mumbles under her breath as she covers Naya with a blanket. "Those pain pills really knock her out."

"It's not a problem, you know I would do anything for her," he says rubbing the back of his head. "Jesus Heather she looks pretty banged up, is she going to be okay?"

"Physically yes, but I'm worried about her, she isn't exactly open with her feelings," Heather states as she walks towards the door turning the light off and walking him back downstairs. "Look Mark I am grateful that you care about her and want to help her but, I love her Mark, and she loves me, so please respect that."

"I know Heather, I see her around you, she was never like that with me. I screwed up. She is an amazing girl and I blew it. I get it," Mark confesses as he lowers himself onto the couch. "Just take care of her."

"I am trying Mark, believe me, there is nothing I want more. And thanks for helping," Heather turns to walk back upstairs.

"Hey Heather?" Marks calls to the blonde. "What about the press?"

"When I talked to Ryan, he said he would take care of it. He said nothing would get out," Heather turns and walks up to Naya's room.

"Good," he mumbles as he grabs the TV remote.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Thank you again for all the great reviews and the ideas….you guys really hate Taylor don't you? Thanks again to my Beta for letting me throw some ideas off of you. Hope you all enjoy._

When Naya wakes up she is alone, she can hear strange voices and there is pounding, constant pounding. With each strike of the hammer she sees a man's fist making contact. She sits up leaning against the headboard, she closes her eyes, trying to get the vision out of her head. But as she does she sees Heather fighting with someone and falling. The pounding is now a man hitting her, she feels a hand on her leg and screams, "don't touch me!"

"Naya, it's me!" Naya opens her eyes and sees Heather's hand on her leg and a very confused look on her face. "It's okay, it's just me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Naya grabs Heather tightly and pulls her into an embrace. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," Naya mutters into Heather's shoulder. "Please just hold me."

Heather holds her tight for a few minutes before she finally asks "you want to talk about it?"

"I…I don't know what to say, I am sorry I yelled at you," Naya says pulling away and wiping a few tears from her face.

"That's not what I meant, what were you thinking when I came in? You were scared, of what?" Heather sincerely asks.

Naya tucks her legs up to her chest before she decides what to say, "I….I was thinking…I don't know all the noise downstairs freaked me out and I didn't hear you come in the room so you just scared me, I'm sorry."

Heather places her hand on Naya's knee, "Nay, please don't do this, don't push me away, let me help you, talk to me."

"About what? I am fine, I told you I didn't hear you come in with all the commotion down there. What's going on anyways?"

Heather just sighs she knows she can't force her to talk to her, "it's the people here to fix the door, Mark is supervising."

"Mark? Why is he here?" Naya gives Heather a questioning look.

"He stayed last night, do you not remember? He carried you up here and slept on the couch all night."

"Wow those pills are good, no I don't remember him coming by," Naya responds as she swings her legs over the side of the bed to get up.

"You want some help?" Heather rushes to her side, "how's your head this morning?"

"Feels like someone is pounding nails into it," Naya says, giving Heather a little sneer. "I just need to use the bathroom and then if you don't mind I think I will stay up here at least until they are done," she says pointing to the hallway.

"Yeah that's fine, it's quite loud down there," Heather answers.

When Naya comes out of the bathroom she sees Heather standing at the door talking to Mark.

"Hey, don't even remember me being here huh?" Mark says grinning at her. He takes her hand pulling her closer and kisses her head lightly, Naya flinches with the touch. "You were pretty out of it."

"You didn't have to come," Naya says as she pulls away from Mark glancing over at her girlfriend who also noticed Naya flinch and did not look too happy about the little exchange.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Kevin filled me in and he seemed pretty upset about it, made me worry, so I had to see you for myself." Mark walks Naya back over to the bed so she could sit.

"I'm fine, Heather is here and D is coming by in a little bit."

"I still worry about you, you know," Mark says as he backs away and walks towards the door, "I will go find out how much longer they are going to be."

Heather walks over to Naya and wraps her arm around the brunette's shoulder. "I saw that, I saw you jump when Mark touched you, please talk to me."

"Heather I can't, I don't know what to say, I….." Naya tucks her head into Heather's shoulder, "please, I just can't, not now."

"I don't want to upset you, but obviously you are not alright, just promise me you will talk to me when you are ready," Heather wraps her other arm around the girl and kisses her forehead. "I am sorry I let him hurt you, I am sorry that I couldn't protect you."

Naya sits up and backs away from her, "is that what you think? Do you really think any of this is your fault? Heather I would never blame you for any of it, I am not upset by anything you did or didn't do, it hurt me more to watch him go after you, I froze, I couldn't even help you. If anything you should be upset with me."

"Never," Heather declares "I love you, and I can't stand to think you're trying to push me away because you're hurt. I want to be there for you, I always want to help you and I feel like you won't let me."

"I just can't right now, I am sorry," Naya lies back on the bed holding her head. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep and we talk later?"

Heather nods and grips Naya's hand, "I'll be down stairs if you need anything." Heather releases her and walks out of the room.

Naya lays awake for a while. She is scared, scared to close her eyes, scared that she will see him over and over again, scared he will hurt Heather again, scared that he will rape her. Finally she can't fight it anymore and her eye lids close.

Xxxxxx

Dianna and Heather are in the living room, Mark left about an hour ago when the guys finished the door and Naya is still sleeping upstairs. The girls had been talking and watching some TV before Dianna insisted that Heather lay down and relax since she was supposed to be resting as well. Dianna sits in the chair playing a game on her phone while Heather lay sleeping on the couch. Suddenly the quiet spell is broken and both of them are snapped out of their current states when they hear Naya screaming from upstairs. Dianna shoots out of the chair and is half way up the stairs by the time Heather realizes what is happening and follows. Dianna rounds the corner into Naya's room and sees her sitting with her back to the door and her feet on the floor, she has a pillow clutched tightly into her chest and she can hear her sobbing.

"Naya!" Dianna calls "are you alright, what's wrong?"

Heather who was right behind Dianna walks over to Naya, she sits down next to her and takes the pillow from her and places it back on the bed. She pulls the brunette into her and lies back. Naya lays her head on Heather's chest and nothing is said. Heather knows what just happened but she wants Naya to feel safe, she wants her to talk to her about it, to let her in. She lays there in silence stroking Naya's black hair, she won't force her to talk. Dianna is standing by the door watching all this with a confusing look on her face. After a few minutes Heather feels Naya's breathing even out and she knows she has gone back to sleep. She carefully slides out from under Naya and quietly leaves the room.

"Okay, what was that? What just happened?" Dianna asks as Heather walks by her and back down the stairs.

"I'm guessing she had a nightmare," Heather responds bluntly.

"Yeah, I got that, is she okay? Why the nightmares?" Dianna follows her back to the living room.

Heather sits back on the couch, "she's scared D, she was beaten and almost raped, wouldn't you be afraid?"

"Yeah, I know, but I have never seen her like that, she looked terrified," Dianna sits next to Heather, "what's going on? Has she had nightmares before?"

Heather lets out a deep breath "I don't know what's going on in her head, she won't talk to me, that was the first nightmare that I know of, but the day we came home she got upset when I tried to help her change, when I touched her."

Dianna gives Heather a small grin, "she will, she's scared and Naya doesn't get scared, at least Naya doesn't ever let other people see her scared, she loves you she will ask for help when she is ready."

"I hope so D, I'm scared for her."

xxxxxxx

The next few days the girls spend a lot of time together, besides Naya's nightmares every night and the fact that she doesn't sleep much now because of them things were getting back to normal. Heather's bruise was almost gone and Naya's are fading, her jaw is barely swollen and her headaches are tolerable most the time. Heather has been working with Ashley again on a movie for a few hours out of the day while Dianna and Kevin would take turns hanging out with Naya. Naya was not very happy about this, she felt like she had to have a babysitter, she already had the guard outside why did she need someone inside too? She tried not to be too moody towards her friends but being in the apartment was driving her crazy. She wanted to go out but and get back to her life, but she also didn't want the paparazzi to snap a picture of her with a black eye and bruises and see some story written about being in an abusive relationship or a bar fight. She was supposed to be using this time off for recording but that had been put on hold due to the injury to her jaw, the doctor told her to give it a few weeks. So here she sits, every day.

Kevin can see that being inside is taking a toll on Naya so he suggests they go for a walk and get some coffee. Naya agrees but puts on an oversized pair of sunglasses and a hat, which make her a little less recognizable. They end up walking several blocks to a coffee shop near Heather's apartment. It's one of her favorite places and they had gone there several times before. It was the middle of the day so it wasn't as crowded, only a few people in there, which is how Naya preferred it. While waiting in line they hear someone call out to them.

"Naya?"

Naya turns around and sees Taylor standing off to the side. "Taylor. What are you doing here?"

"I live here now," he nods his head to acknowledge Kevin, "Kevin."

"Hey Taylor," Kevin nods back.

"When did all of that happen?" Naya asks pretending she cares.

Taylor gives her a curious look, "I came out the week before you guys got back from tour, just like we planned, but then again I guess things didn't go as planned for Heather and I. I am staying with a friend not far from here."

"Does Heather know you're here?" Naya asks.

"Yeah, we have talked a few times," Taylor sees the look of surprise on Naya's face and knows Heather never told her. "I haven't heard from her in a little over a week though."

Naya now getting a little angry, "yeah, we have been busy." She places her hand up to the side of her head and winces.

Kevin see's Naya's expression "You, okay? Wanna get going?"

"Can we sit for a minute? My head is throbbing," Naya quietly asks.

Kevin points to a table in the corner, "yeah, sure, how about over there, I will get your coffee."

Taylor notices the actions of the other two and follows Naya over to the table, "rough night huh?"

"What?" Naya says without looking up. She takes her sunglasses off and rubs her hand on her forehead.

"I said rough night, you hung over?" Taylor repeats. Naya turns to face him and he can see the fading bruises along the left side of her face. "Jesus, Naya what the hell happened to you? You piss someone off?"

"Yeah, apparently," she responds coldly.

Kevin walks over as if on cue sitting the coffee down in front of Naya, "here you go, your head feeling any better?"

Taylor lets out a laugh, "so who did you piss off? And does she look worse than you? I didn't picture you as a fighter."

Before Naya has a chance to answer Kevin reacts "what the hell is so funny Taylor? You think being attacked is a joke, they could have been killed."

"Kevin!" Naya shouts.

"What, you were attacked? You said they, was Heather…is Heather okay, what happened?" Taylor's smile has faded and he has moved closer to Naya. "Tell me, is Heather oky?" He grabs Naya's arms.

Naya pulls away, her body shaking with fear as she shouts at him, "let go of me, don't touch me." Everyone in there turns and stares.

"Wow, Jesus Naya relax," Taylor shouts back.

Kevin stands and steps between Taylor and Naya, "Taylor get away from her, just go."

"I just want to know if Heather is alright, was she hurt? Why are you freaking out?"

Before Taylor can say anything else Kevin finally answers him, "she will be, now will you go, you are causing a scene." Kevin looks over to Naya who is looking down in her coffee, "damn it Taylor leave!"

"Fine, I will find out for myself," Taylor takes a few steps back and reaches for his phone dialing. "Heather, what is going on, are you okay? What is this about being attacked, who was it?...What? No I haven't told anyone I just found out…I ran into Naya and Kevin….I'm at the coffee shop down the street….yeah that one…..yes they are still here…Heather?...hello?"

A few minutes later Heather comes through the door of the coffee shop, she quickly scans the place looking for them. When she sees them in the corner she rushes over to Naya, seeing Kevin sitting with her holding her hand.

"Heather?" Taylor calls to her but she walks by him and grabs a chair and sits next to Naya.

"Kevin what happened? Hi, baby," she leans closer and kisses the side of Naya's head, wrapping her arm around Naya's waist and whispering to her. Naya seems to relax a little with Heather next to her.

"I can talk for myself you know," Naya says looking at Heather.

"What's wrong, why are you mad at me?" Heather responds with a look of confusion. Naya looks over her girlfriend's shoulder at Taylor, Heather also turns to see who Naya was looking at, "what, what happened?"

"Did you forget to mention all your chats and the fact he was living here now?" Naya calmly asks.

Taylor sees the two girls talking about him and walks over to the table again, "what's going on?"

"Look Nay, you knew he had planned on moving out here and we have been kind of preoccupied lately, and honestly I forgot, I'm sorry, it wasn't intentional. But that's not why you are so angry, Taylor said you freaked out, what happened?" Heather asks again taking Naya's hand.

"It's my fault Hemo," Kevin stammers "I ran my big mouth and told Taylor you guys were attacked and he kept asking questions and when Naya didn't respond he grabbed her arm to get her attention."

Heather turns quickly in Taylor's direction, "what the hell Taylor? Don't ever touch her again!"

"Seriously Heather, you think I would hurt her? I just wanted to know if you were okay?" Taylor shouts back at the blonde.

"I'm fine and this really isn't a good place to be talking about any of this," Heather answers as she looks over to Naya who looks very uncomfortable. "Let's go, I'll call Ashley and tell her I'm going home for the day."

"Home?" Taylor asks. "You live with her now?"

"If by her you mean Naya, yes I stay there most of the time, she is my girlfriend Tay." Heather stands and offers her hand to the brunette. The three of them leave as Taylor watches still trying to figure out what just happened.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Thanks again for all the great reviews…crazyfornaya you are cracking me up. Thanks also to my wonderful Beta who is awesome to share ideas with…you rock. A little angst not much…Hope you enjoy._

"Look Nay, I know you're mad about me not telling you, but, honestly my mind has been a little pre-occupied lately worrying about you. Please don't be mad at me, it really wasn't a big deal, I love you, and Taylor and I will always be friends, you know that and you said you were fine with that. Baby I chose you, I will always choose you," Heather says with a sly grin as she pulls Naya into her, kissing her. She lets her hands slide down Naya's side and around to grab her ass.

"Mmm….Heather…. stop," Naya pulls away slightly.

"What, Kevin's gone it's just us, I miss you," Heather says as she pulls Naya back into her.

Naya tilts her head away, "I know, I miss you too…."

"Well then…," Heather cuts in, "let's go upstairs."

"Heather I can't," Naya takes a few steps backs.

"Yes, you can, c'mon," she takes Naya's hand and starts walking towards the stairs but she doesn't budge. "Nay?"

Naya's mind has already taken her back to that night and Heather can see the panic on her face and her eyes begin to water. "I can't."

eather H Heather lets go of Naya's hand, "what do you mean you can't?"

"I can't Heather, I'm sorry, I just can't!" Naya shouts.

"Good Naya get angry, tell me why you can't?" Heather knows she is hurting her but she doesn't know any other way to get her to talk and let her in. "Tell me why you can't make love to me?"

"Heather please, don't, I just can't," Naya has tears flowing down her face, "please."

Heather grabs Naya by the shoulders, "tell me Naya, tell me why you can't be with me, tell me why when someone touches you, when I touch you, it scares you, tell me! I wanna know!" Heather is now yelling back at her and it is breaking her heart. She is causing the person she loves more than anything so much pain and causing those tears to fall endlessly, she wants to just hold her and tell her its okay, but it's not, Naya is pushing her away and she is in pain and won't let Heather help. "You can't stand me touching you, you don't want to be with me anymore do you Naya?"

"What?….Heather, yes I want to be with you, please don't do this, don't leave me," Naya looks at her with a tear stained face, "you're all I want, and I am sorry I'm like this, I'm sorry, I am so screwed up, I'm sorry that whenever someone touches me I see him, I see his hands on me, I see his face." Naya pulls away from Heather and wipes the tears racing down her cheeks. "Every night he is here, hurting you and touching me and I can't get away. I want you Heather, I do, more than anything, but I can't, not now." She lowers her head and walks a few steps away and then turns back looking at Heather and raising her voice. "I am scared he will come back, is that what you want to hear, you want to hear that I am scared, I am! You want to leave me because I am scared and pathetic and you wonder why I don't let anyone in?!" Naya is beyond upset Heather can see her body trembling from a few feet away.

"Naya, I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do to get you to talk to me," Heather says soothingly as she closes the distance between them. "I am not leaving you, why didn't you just tell me? Sweetie, I love you and I am not going anywhere. I want to be there for you, but you gotta let me help you, this is not healthy. Stop shutting me out. I'm scared too Naya."

Naya hasn't considered that Heather might also be afraid, she was so wrapped up in her own drama, she didn't think about the fact that Heather was also attacked. Heather could also be feeling some of the same things she is. "I'm sorry Heather….I didn't…"

Heather interrupts, "please, don't shut me out, I need you and I want to help you."

Naya lets her walls crumble down around her and starts crying hysterically as her body sinks to the floor. "Heather I need you, I'm scared."

Heather rushes over to her and embraces her, "I love you so much, we will get through this…together, I'm not going anywhere, I am sorry I upset you, I didn't know what else to do."

They have been sitting in silence just holding one another crying for a few minutes when there's a knock at the door that startles them both.

Heather rises to her feet, "I'll get it, why don't you go lie down and I will get rid of them and be up in a minute." Heather wipes the tears off Naya's cheek. "Baby I'm sorry okay, try and relax."

"Okay," Naya manages to get out between weeps as she walks up the stairs.

Heather opens the door and sees the guard holding Taylor's arm.

"You know him?" The guard asks.

"Yeah he's fine, thanks," Heather answers.

"What the hell is this Heather?" Taylor snaps his arm away from the guard.

"That's our guard, why are you here?" She says closing the door.

"I want to know what is going on, why you both have bruises, why there's a guard outside Naya's door, and why you have been crying?" Taylor gently wipes the tears off Heather's cheek. "Heather are you okay? Did Naya do something?"

"NO! No Tay, stop, she would never hurt me. Look it's a long story and now's not a good time," Heather steps back away from Taylor's touch.

"Well now is as good a time as any Heather, where is Naya anyways, why are you crying?" Taylor asks as he looks around for the brunette.

"She just went upstairs to rest, Tay, like I said it's not a good time."

"Rest? It's the middle of the day, what's going on?" Taylor takes Heather's hand as he sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him for her to sit. She walks over and sits.

Heather tries but she can't fight the tears any longer. Taylor see's she's upset and wraps his arms around her. "Things are so screwed up Tay, I don't even know where to start." Heather begins to tell Taylor about the letters, about the threats, she tells him about the picture of Naya's younger sister, and then about the attack. She cries the entire time she is telling him about that night, the hospital, the way Naya looked, how she feels responsible for Naya getting hurt. Taylor just listens and lets her cry as he holds her. He feels awful for not being there for her, or for not knowing. He still loves her more than anything and he doesn't want her to feel like this, to be upset or hurting.

"It will be alright Heather," he whispers in her ear "I'm here for you, anything you need."

"Heather?" Naya says as she watches them from the bottom of the stairs.

Heather quickly pulls away and wipes her eyes, "Nay I thought you were going to lie down?" She can see the anger building on her girlfriends face.

"I thought you were coming up?" Naya responds coldly.

"Taylor came by and wanted to know what was going on, I'm sorry," Heather says quietly.

Naya glances over to Taylor and then back to her girlfriend, "why were you crying? Did he say something to you?"

"No, I'm fine I told him what happened and I guess I just lost it, it's just been an emotional day. I hope you don't mind, he won't say anything to anyone," the blonde states as she looks over to him "no one Taylor."

"I won't say a word, I am sorry Naya, I had no idea or I wouldn't have grabbed your arm in the coffee shop. I am glad you're both okay though, if you need anything …"

Naya cuts him off, "thanks, I'm fine," she says bluntly trying not to scream at him to get the hell away from her girlfriend and get out of her apartment.

"Okay I guess I will go. Thanks for being honest with me and if you need anything please call," he says as he walks to the door.

"Thanks Tay." Heather follows him to the door closing it behind him.

Naya shakes her head as she turns around walking back upstairs.

Heather turns from the door "Nay, I'm sorry…Naya?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Naya was furious with the little display of affection she saw between Heather and Taylor, she had finally let her guard down and let Heather in, let her know how she felt and then she went and told Taylor and cried on his shoulder. Naya decided instead of talking to Heather it would be better to not talk to her at all, in fact it had been two days and Naya had not said a word to her girlfriend. She would lie in bed and pretend she was asleep if Heather was home and then when it was clear, she would leave for the rest of the day and go to the studio to avoid her. Heather had texted her during those two days asking if she knew when she would be home but Naya would just reply with I don't know. She didn't want to talk to her to show Heather how angry she was, she was trying to cool down a little, but it was much harder to do this when the blonde was living with her. Any other time she would just not answer her door or turn her phone off and she could take as much time as she needed. Naya knew if she spoke to Heather right now they would end up in a huge fight and she just didn't want to deal with that right now.

Heather knew Naya was angry from the moment it happened. She can read Naya like a book, she knows when the girl is angry, but she also thought maybe if she gave her time it would pass. Heather knows Naya loves her, but she also realizes that Naya had just let her guard down and allowed someone to see her vulnerable and then she started building those walls right back up when she was hurt. Heather wants more than anything to be there for the brunette. Two nights had gone by and each night Naya cries out in her sleep, as her body shakes with fear and all Heather wants to do is hold her, but Naya instead shrugs off her touch and rolls away from her sobbing into her pillow. As Heather lays there listening to her cry for the second night she has decided she has had enough, and that Naya would talk to her in the morning, whether she wanted to or not.

The next morning Heather got up as usual to go to work with Ashley. Naya waits until she hears the front door close and then gets out of bed. She walks downstairs to get coffee, which Heather always makes in the morning before she leaves. She reaches in the cupboard and takes out a cup as she turns she almost drops it, when she sees Heather sitting at the table.

"Jesus, Heather you scared me, I thought you left," Naya says grasping the cup tightly.

"You mean you hoped I left," Heather responds. Naya turns back towards the coffee pot and pours her coffee. "Nay, we need to talk. I am done with the silent treatment. I know you are mad, I know you're hurt, but talk to me, yell at me, do something, but please stop ignoring me."

"What do you want me to say? You know why I am mad. Seeing Taylor holding you, on my couch, in my apartment, after you just told me you want me and you want me to let you in and share my feelings with you, well guess what Heather, that hurt. How's that for sharing my feelings?" Naya declares as she starts to leave the kitchen.

Heather follows Naya, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was upset after everything you told me, I was emotional and then he came and I told him to leave Nay, I did, but he refused until he knew what was going on. I told him about that night and I just couldn't stop myself from crying and… well…. he put his arm around me and he was familiar, I just lost it. I tried not to cry, I tried to not let him see me like that. I am sorry I have tried to be brave for you, I have, but I just couldn't do it anymore."

Naya turns and faces Heather. "So you figured leaning on him would be a good idea, to let him see you upset. What about me? You ever think of coming to me and telling me? You tell me to let you in and then you don't talk to me about how you're feeling. Well you two looked very _familiar_ on the couch, so I am glad when you need someone you have him."

Naya turns and tries to walk away. Heather grabs her arm. "Don't, don't do that, Naya! Don't walk away from me!" Naya's whole body stiffens as she drops her coffee cup and it shatters on the floor. "Oh….God….Naya, I am so sorry."

"Heather…let….go…of….me," Naya pleads.

"No, baby, your shaking, I am sorry I didn't mean to grab you," Heather says softly as she releases her grip on Naya's arm pulling her towards her. "I love you, I am sorry about everything."

Naya tries but can't resist Heathers hold and she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist and lets her head settle on her shoulder. After a few seconds of silence Naya mumbles, "I love you too, I am sorry I am a jealous bitch, but I can't lose you."

"You're not losing me, you are stuck with me, forever," Heather kisses the brunette's head.

Both of them agree they need to catch up since they have never gone two days without knowing what the other was doing. After a while Naya's phone buzzes in her pocket. She takes it out to look and see who is calling. She looks down and then quickly looks back to Heather,"it's Detective Culver."

"Answer it." Heather nods towards the phone.

"Hello….yes…yeah I can come down…yes…okay, thank you." Naya clicks the end button and glances to Heather who has been staring at her the whole time. "He wants us to come down to the station he says he has some news about the case."

They go upstairs and get changed and drive the 30 minutes to the station. Naya sits and stares out the window of Heather's car for the entire ride while Heather is afraid she won't be able to let go of the steering wheel since she has been gripping it so tight. When they arrive, Heather parks the car and gets out waiting for Naya, who doesn't move. She walks around the car and opens the door, causing Naya to jump. "Hey, we're here, it's going to be okay, come on." Heather offers her hand and Naya grabs it tightly. "Don't break it babe," she says laughing and looking down to their hands. Naya loosens her grip but doesn't say a word.

At the front desk they are ushered to a small poorly lit room, which looks like a room they would use to interrogate someone. This does not help ease either of the girls. They sit and wait for the detective. Heather places her hand on Naya's thigh and gives it a gentle squeeze, "hey, talk to me," she says "don't let your mind go somewhere else, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you think we are here? Do you think they caught him?" Naya asks, but Heather just shrugs her shoulders.

The detective walks in, "sorry I hope you haven't been waiting long." Both girls shake their heads. "Okay well I know you both probably want to know why I asked you to come down here, I have some news." Naya looks down and starts to fidget in her seat. Heather raises her hand and rubs calming circles on her back. She glances over at the blonde, thanking her silently. "We are pretty sure we have your guy, I mean about as sure as we can be without DNA or a confession."

Heather speaks up, "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"Well a guy matching his description was found last night, apparent suicide," the detective responds.

"Then how do you know it was him?" Naya asks quietly.

He takes a note out of the folder he had brought in the room with him, "this was found with the body." He hands it to Naya, "it's addressed to you."

Heather sees that familiar look of fear return to Naya's face. "Naya, you don't have to read it, just throw it away. Don't let him get to you anymore." The letter starts shaking in Naya's hand, "Nay?"

"It's up to you what you do with it, but we wanted to let you know that we are closing the case. I am glad you are both alright," the detective stands and shakes the girl's hands before he departs.

Naya slowly puts letter in her purse, "can we go, please?"

"Naya are you sure, you don't have to, you know?" Heather asks again pointing to the letter.

"I know, and I don't know if I will, but maybe someday I will have the guts to read it," Naya states as she walks out of the room.

On the way home Naya suddenly turns to face Heather, "I think I want to read it. I mean what if he explains why he did it, why he chose us?"

"And maybe Nay, he is just trying to freak you out one last time. Baby, it's over, he will never hurt you again and if you read that you're giving him the chance to do just that." Heather takes Naya's hand and kisses the back of it. "I don't want anyone to hurt you ever again, can't we just try and move on?"

"Yes Heather I want that, but what if he says why, what if reading this will help me move on?"

Heather turns her eyes back to the road, "it's up to you. I will be there no matter what you do. I just wish you wouldn't."

"You really don't think I should? Can I call my Mom and ask her opinion? I mean besides you she is about the only other one who knows how I feel," Naya inquires as she takes out her phone.

"Honey, you don't have to ask me, you do what you want, I'm not going to get upset," Heather smiles over at her girlfriend.

Naya pushes the button on her phone and within seconds is talking to her mother. She lets her know what the detective just informed them and that this guy left her a letter. Heather can't hear the conversation but she can tell from Naya's reactions it's pretty similar to what she had just said. After a couple minutes Naya hangs up. "She agrees with you, she thinks it could just make it worse. But she also knows how I am and told me if I open it to ask people who love me to be there, for support. So?"

"I'll tell you what, call and ask D to come over as well, she is just as invested in this." Heather playfully pokes Naya, "cause I know you will want to read it immediately."

"Thanks baby," Naya leans over and kisses Heathers cheek and then grabs her phone and calls Dianna.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Well everyone how am I doing? Thanks for the reviews so far. Hope you all keep reading. My Beta is sick everyone wish her well….._

Naya and Heather have been home for about an hour and Naya can barely sit still, she wants to know what that letter says, good or bad. Dianna knocks on the door, she tries the knob and it's unlocked so she opens it and hollers to the girls, "hello!"

"Hey D, we are out on the patio," Naya yells back.

Dianna walks through the apartment and out to the patio "where's your guard, he isn't out there?"

"We sent him home, we don't need him anymore," Naya answers with a slight grin.

"Okay, I guess that's good, but why? And does it have to do with why I had to hurry and get over here?" Dianna asks putting her hand on her hip.

Heather looks up to Dianna, "the detective called us earlier and they are sure they found the guy, dead, last night. They found this with his body," she holds up the letter.

"What does it say?" Dianna asks dropping her hand from her hip and sitting in a chair at the table.

"We don't know, Naya hasn't opened it yet," Heather answers, "and I wish she wouldn't."

Naya takes Heather's hand in hers, "I am sorry, I need to, I need to know what it says."

Dianna glances at her friends, "please don't make me pick a side here."

"No you don't have to, I am going to open it and read it, but Heather is afraid it might not be what I want it to hear," she looks to Heather shyly as she lowers her head, "and I need you, I need both of you here when I do it." Naya hates admitting that but its true she would have never made it through this without the two of them.

Heather takes her other hand and gently rubs the hand she is already holding. "I'm here, Nay, always, I am not going anywhere." Naya lifts her head and smiles at Heather.

Dianna also has a huge smile on her face and she reaches over and clutches both of her friends hands "then let's do this." She gives Heather a big grin and reaches over and rubs her back. She knows from the way they are acting the blonde must have finally gotten Naya to let her in. Naya never would have said she needed anyone before.

Heather motions for Naya to come sit with her, "come here." Naya stands and walks over to Heather sitting on her lap. "I love you," she whispers to Naya.

"I love you," she replies as she opens the envelope and pulls out the piece of paper.

"You know you still don't have to do this, I can throw it out," Heather tries one more time.

"I know, but I need to do this for us Heather, so I can try and put this behind us and be with you, you deserve that," Naya states as she leans into her and kisses her cheek.

Heather wraps her arms around Naya's waist as she unfolds the paper and begins reading:

_My Sweet Naya,_

_I am sorry we did not get to finish what we started, I had planned on making love to you all night and I know you would have enjoyed the evening as much as I would have. I managed to stop by the hospital and see you lying there so sweet and innocent, it wasn't supposed to be like that, you weren't supposed to fight me and I told you not to make any noise or I would have to hurt you, I warned you. It was meant to be romantic but your girlfriend got in the way and got me so angry. That is why I hit you, I would have never hurt you, I love you. I just wanted our first time to be special. I wanted you to see what a mistake you were making by being with her when you could be with me. She can't love you like I can she can't make you feel the way I could. I don't know why you women think that another woman can give you what a man can. My ex-wife made the same mistake and she regretted it too. She thought some woman could make her happy and I showed her what she was missing out on and I would have shown you too. I hope you always remember our time together. I had hoped for a second chance, but the cops have already asked me questions and I can't risk being sent away, I would never make it there. So I leave you, my love, I will never forget the feel of your smooth skin against mine. I can die happy._

_ Yours Always,_

_ James _

Naya turns her head away from Heather's line of sight and places the letter on the table. She tries to move off of her lap but Heather can feel her girlfriend's body trembling and tightens her grip around her waist. Naya turns her head around to face Heather and wraps her arms around her neck burying her head into her neck. Heather moves her hands up Naya's back and holds her tightly.

"Nay whatever it said, it doesn't matter he's gone, he can't hurt you," the blonde says softly. "You're okay."

"Heather, he said he was at the hospital that night, that he saw me."

"Naya, we were there all night with you, we never left you alone," Heather says rubbing Naya's back trying to calm her.

"Naya we never left you." Dianna stands walking over to Naya kneeling down beside her, "honey, if he was there we both would have seen him or heard him, and there was a guard outside your door the whole time…..can I read it?"

"I don't care," Naya mumbles.

"D? Read it out loud?" Heather reaches and places her hand on Dianna's, "please."

"Heather I don't…"

Heather stops Naya before she can finish, "It's okay, he is never going to hurt you again, I've got you," she kisses Naya's forehead.

Dianna reads the letter aloud, her voice trailing off in spots that seem to upset her, Heather listens trying to remain calm and support Naya.

"Well…"Dianna says as she tosses the letter back on the table, "I never thought I would wish death on someone but that sick bastard deserved to die."

"Dianna!" Naya lifts her head from Heather's shoulder and looks at her friend.

"I'm sorry Nay, but he obviously was one sick individual and besides look what he did to you, to both of you!" Dianna wipes a few stray tears off her cheek and ducks her head.

"Hey D, you are allowed to cry," Heather states as she releases her grip on Naya and takes Dianna's hands.

Dianna pulls her hands away, "I'm allowed? Really Heather, because that's all I have done, I can't stand what he did to you guys. It makes me sick. It makes me sick to see Naya curled up on your lap afraid, I mean she is the strongest person I know and he broke her. She was finally happy with you, she would walk up to anyone and carry on a conversation and now she won't even leave the apartment. I've seen more tears in the last few weeks than I have smiles. The slightest touch from someone startles her. And you Heather, Ms. Confidence, you feel like you are to blame for everything, you feel so guilty, you went from being happy all the time to someone who can't even look people in the eye. You both were so in love and couldn't keep your hands off of each other now you're scared to touch one another, afraid to break the other. So yeah I am glad that son of bitch is dead." Dianna tears are now streaming down her face and when she looks at her friends they too have tears running down their faces, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize D, you are right, I need to stop blaming myself," Heather announces.

Naya gets up and walks over to Dianna wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like that..."

Dianna cuts her off and backs away, "felt like what? Like my best friends were taken from me, that you guys were hurting and I couldn't do anything, yes I am angry and sad."

"D, you did do something, you saved Naya from being raped, you sat with me at the hospital while I cried and you were constantly telling me it wasn't my fault, you helped me bring her home and fix the place up, you stayed with her on days I couldn't be here, you took care of me." Heather tells the other blonde. "You did everything for us."

Naya links her fingers with Dianna's, "D….I love you, and I'm going to do whatever I can to get out of this funk, for you, and I promise I will do whatever I have to, to be able to make love to Heather again," Naya lets out a sly grin.

"What?!" Dianna says letting out a laugh as Naya and Heather also burst out laughing.

"I'm all for that," Heather says while laughing. She grabs Naya and kisses her.

"Seriously, D, I will go talk to someone if that will make you happy," Naya says sincerely.

Dianna squeezes her friend's hand and glances to Heather, "I think that would make everyone happier."

"Really Nay, you would do that?" Heather asks her.

Naya turns her attention to her girlfriend "yeah Hemo, I think it's time. You both have had to put up with enough of my crap. It's not fair to you. After what happened the other day I think I need to, I want to make love to you, and I don't know why I can't. I need to get past this, before I lose you."

Baby, you won't ever lose me." Heather pulls Naya over to her, holds her tightly and kisses her passionately on the lips. For the first time in weeks Naya doesn't pull away or startle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Still dreaming, still writing. Hope you all are still enjoying, let me know what you think so far._

It has been a few days since Naya had been told about the suicide of the guy who attacked them. She had thrown the letter out after they read it and had followed through on her promise. She made an appointment with the psychologist that the hospital had recommended before she left. She was not very eager to go and tell some stranger how she feels weak and can't make love to her girlfriend but a promise is a promise. The only person she trusted with those feelings was Heather and she was no stranger, she was her closest friend and knew everything about her. But has gone twice now. Naya's nights were not getting better. She would still wake up several times a night and find herself shaking or pushing Heather away. She thought knowing he was dead would make things better, but it hasn't in fact it has taken Heather longer than usual to calm her girlfriend down and get her to go back to sleep. Naya was exhausted and everyone was starting to notice.

Naya's third visit with the psychologist, they discussed her lack of sleeping. The doctor prescribed an anti-anxiety drug and told her it would help her relax and get some sleep. Naya argued with the doctor and told her she did not want to have to take anything, she didn't want any medication, she just wanted to stop thinking about that night, she wanted to sleep. She wants to move on with her life not rely on a pill. The doctor handed her the prescription when she left and told her it was up to her.

When Naya returns home she notices the door is cracked open. She takes her phone out and tries calling Heather. There's no answer. She can hear that the TV is on and when she peaks through the opening she doesn't see anyone. Naya starts to panic, what if someone broke in, what if Heather's hurt. She pushes the door open and walks in slowly looking around for Heather. Suddenly someone appears behind her and she screams.

"Hey, it's me, calm down," Heather says resting her hands on Naya's shoulders.

"Jesus Christ Heather your lucky I didn't swing. Why are you sneaking up on me, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Naya shouts.

"Shhh….relax, its okay, I'm sorry I was trying to make you dinner and I didn't hear you come in." Heather can feel how tense Naya is, "what's wrong, why are you so upset?"

Naya rolls her shoulders taking a deep breath, "the door was open and I tried calling and you didn't answer. I got scared. I thought something happened to you. Why was the door opened?"

"I grabbed your mail and I must not have closed the door tight. Baby, I'm fine, he's gone. Hey how did it go with the therapist?" Heather asks as she starts massaging Naya shoulders.

"It was fine," Naya shrugs.

"Just fine?" Heather asks.

"She gave me a prescription for anti-anxiety pills, said they will help me sleep," Naya says quietly. "But I don't want to take them."

"Why? If they will help you sleep you should take them, you're exhausted Nay." Heather releases Naya's shoulders and drops her arms around her waist kissing her neck. "You need some sleep baby."

"I don't want to rely on pills. I want to be able to move on without being sedated, I don't want to have to reach for a pill every time I'm scared." Naya turns in Heather's arms and kisses her softly, running her hand down the blondes back. Heather is not sure what she should do, what Naya wants her to do. But the way Naya's lips feel on hers, she can't resist, she runs her hands under Naya's shirt and up her back. Naya doesn't retreat, she just keeps kissing Heather. So Heather lets her hand wander up Naya's side and brush against her breast. Naya doesn't stop, in fact she runs her hands down the small of Heather's back and down to her ass. Heather moans and backs Naya up to the couch and gently lays her down, never breaking contact with Naya's lips. Naya pulls Heather's shirt up and breaks the kiss long enough to remove the shirt as the blonde lays her body down gently on top of hers. Naya deepens the kiss as Heather's hand runs over the brunette's stomach and up over her breasts. She lifts Naya's shirt slowly, as she stares into her eyes, letting her know she won't hurt her. Heather lowers her head and kisses down her neck. Naya reaches around and unhooks Heather's bra. Heather lets out a small moan as she moves back to kissing her lips. Naya runs her hand over Heather's breast gently squeezing then as she playfully licks her bottom lip. Heather's heart is racing she wants her so bad, it's been so long, she shifts her weight to the side and off of Naya, letting her hand run down the brunette's warm body. She slides her hand down to the waist band of Naya's jeans and unbuttons them. Naya breaks away and takes a deep breath.

Heather runs her tongue down Naya's neck and whispers in her ear, "it's okay, it's me, look at me." She positions her face directly in front of Naya's, "look at me." She leans down and softly kisses her, unzipping Naya's jeans as she does. She can feel Naya start to pull away, "Nay, honey, it's just me." She takes her hand and places it behind Naya's head pulling her closer so that their lips meet, her other hand is softly running down Naya's body and to her waist. She waits a couple seconds to see if Naya is comfortable and then lets her hand wander lower rubbing over the front of Naya's jeans. Naya instantly pulls away and grabs for Heather's hand.

"Heather, I…."

"Naya, look at me, I'm not going to hurt you, I will stop whenever you want me to," Heather says softly as she leans down kissing her and moving her hand back up to settle on the brunette's stomach.

"Heather I want to, so bad, believe me," Naya whispers as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Honey, don't cry," Heather gently wipes the tear with her thumb. "We will get there. Can I kiss you?"

Naya manages a small grin, "please." She reaches up and pulls Heather into a kiss. When she pulls away again she is staring into Heather's eyes, "you are so beautiful. I am so lucky to have you, thank you for understanding."

"Naya, I love you, I want to make love to you, but I will wait until you're ready." Heather lays her body back down on top of Naya's. There is a slight pause and then Heather asks "do you think that being here makes you think about that night?"

Naya wraps her arms around the blonde and runs her hands over her bare back. "I don't know, I haven't thought about it like that."

"After dinner why don't we pack some stuff and go stay at my place tonight, I am sure Ashley would love to see us anyways and it might help take your mind off of it," Heather suggests.

"Yeah, that would be okay, but can we lie like this for a while longer, I've missed feeling your almost naked body on mine?" Naya smiles at her girlfriend.

Heather wiggles her eyebrows and smirks at Naya, "Baby anytime you want me naked you just say so. Can we at least kiss and maybe fool around a little? I mean we both are already partially naked, seems like a waste."

Naya grabs Heathers chin and tilts her head so that she can kiss her, "I can do more if you want, you just don't have to return the favor, this time. But eventually I will expect to be paid back," she says with a big grin.

"I want to Baby, but I will wait, I want us to make love. It's okay, I am alright with just feeling you up for now." Heather smiles at Naya who smiles back.

After a little while things start to get heated again and they decide it would be best to get up and finish dinner. After dinner they pack a few clothes and things they need and head to Heather's apartment. Heather managed to text Ashley on the way and let her know they were coming, after all she hadn't spent a night there since they had been home from tour. When they arrived Ashley was sitting watching TV, they said a brief hello and went and put their things up in Heather's room and then came back into the living room. Heather plopped into her favorite chair motioning for Naya to come sit on her lap.

"So," Ashley said, "What's going on? I love you both but why would you choose to come here and hang out with me when you could be alone having sex all day and night?"

Naya's focus drifts to the floor and Heather can tell she feels bad about earlier. "Really Ash, is that what you think we do all day, just run around having sex?"

"Well…actually knowing you two and how you can't keep your hands off each other, yes." Ashley states bluntly.

"For your information, that's not what we do and Naya is having trouble sleeping so we thought maybe getting her out of that place would help," Heather responds.

"You still having nightmares?" Ashley asks looking at Naya who still has her head down.

"Yeah," Naya mumbles.

"You okay Naya, since when are you shy?" Ashley asks tossing a pillow at her.

Naya looks up to deflect the pillow, "I'm fine, just been a long day. Heather, do you mind if I go upstairs and change?"

"Of course not, you want me to go with you?" the blonde replies.

"No it's alright, I will be back in a couple minutes," Naya says as she stands and walks towards the stairs.

As soon as Naya is at the top of the stairs Heather hears Ashley whispering to her. "Come here." She says pointing to a spot next to her on the couch. "What's going on with her, she looks like someone killed her puppy."

"Well sex is kind of a sore subject right now and you managed to bring it up first thing." Heather says smacking her roommate in the shoulder.

Ashley flinches when Heather hand makes contact, "how was I supposed to know that? Why what's wrong, you not getting any Heather?"

Heather glares at Ashley, "you're an ass, you know that? It's not like that, she still won't let me touch her, I mean at least there. We fool around a little now and stuff but we haven't had sex. Look it's a sensitive subject okay, she thinks she is disappointing me by not being able to, and I don't care I will wait, but just shut up about it."

Ashley was about to say something else when they heard Naya coming back down the stairs. She notices they both stop talking and look at her. "So talking about me huh? Let me guess the poor messed up girl who can't have sex right?" Naya says angrily.

"Hey!" Heather yells at her as she stands up, "that's not what we were saying, I told Ashley to shut up about it."

"Naya, I'm sorry I had no idea, I didn't know what you have been going through or I wouldn't have said anything," Ashley says apologetically.

Naya looks directly at Heather, "yeah, well, you don't have to wait for me you know, you can go find someone else if you want."

"Whoa Naya! Seriously what is wrong? Why are you saying this? I had an amazing time earlier and I told you I didn't care if we had sex or not, why are you so angry now?" Heather walks closer to Naya, who takes a few steps back.

"Because I can't make you happy, all I do is make you sad. You cry when you don't think I can hear you, you try and be intimate with me telling me how much you love me and when I can't, you tell me how you're willing to wait, but seriously Heather, how long? How long are you willing to wait? I don't know how to fix this. All I do is hurt you. Jesus, he didn't even rape me, what am I so scared of?"

"You do make me happy, I am sorry you have heard me crying, I am crying because I love you so much and I know you're in pain and I can't help you. I want nothing more than to make you forget that whole night but I don't know how. And we will be together again, I know that, and I will wait forever to be able to make love to you again. Naya being with you like we were earlier is enough for me, as long as I can hold you close and tell you I love you, I will wait. And when you're ready I will be more than happy to rip your clothes off and make love to you all day," Heather says smiling at Naya, "but right now I am happy with what we have, because I have you."

Naya closes the gap between them and grabs Heather like her life depended on it. Heather nudges her with her head so that she looks up at her and Heather places a simple kiss on her lips.

Ashley clears her throat, "you both know I am still in the room right?"

"Unfortunately," Heather responds still holding Naya. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Pick one, it doesn't matter to me," Ashley responds switching places over to the chair so the girls could cuddle together on the couch.

That was the first time Naya managed to sleep through the night since the attack happened. However it did help that Heather made her stop on the way over and fill her prescription, she also managed to convince her to take one before bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them. Again this is all made up.

There are a few days before the big party. It is a yearly event, before everyone reports back to work the Executives throw a party for the whole cast and crew and their families. It's more of a thank you to the families because they won't be seeing their family member again for months due to work. Either way it's a chance to spend time with families and friends, have a great meal, do some dancing and of course, the free drinks aren't bad either. The party is Saturday and everyone starts work again Monday. Heather and Naya are running errands and planning for their families to arrive. Heather told her Mom to stay with them but she insisted on a hotel, while Naya's parents and sister are staying at her place since no one is staying there. So they have been cleaning Naya's apartment and trying to get Heather's ready for the big dinner. Heather thought it would be a good idea to have Naya's parents meet Heather's Mom before the party so they are having everyone over Friday night for dinner, to get acquainted. Ashley and Naya are in charge of cleaning, while Heather is buying all the food and preparing dinner. Staying busy was helping though since both of them were a nervous wreck about their families meeting. They wanted their families to get along more than anything.

Heather had gone to the store while Ashley and Naya were cleaning the apartment. Around Noon they started getting hungry and after calling Heather they decided to order from a café down the street and pick it up. Ashley called and placed their order as Naya threw on some clothes that were a little more presentable since they were going to be walking to get lunch.

As they walked through the door they both recognized a voice calling to them.

"Well, well, if it's not two of my favorite girls," he says walking towards them.

"Hello Taylor," Ashley responds.

"Hi," Naya says rolling her eyes.

"Where's your better half?" Taylor asks looking directly at Naya.

"Running errands," Naya answers bluntly.

"So you two sneaking around while she's out huh? Doesn't surprise me," he chuckles.

"If you call getting her lunch sneaking around well then yes you caught us, do you need something?" Ashley asks crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Just being polite and saying hello," he comments.

Ashley lets out a laugh, "since when have you been polite?"

Taylor looks over to Naya "Your face looks better, I mean no more bruises at least, whatever happened with that guy anyways? Heather for some reason hasn't been returning my calls, which I'm sure you have had something to do with."

"She's a big girl Taylor, she can do what she wants. I don't control her like you tried to," Naya snaps.

Ashley takes hold of Naya's arm and turns her back towards the counter as the waitress hands them their food. "He's not worth it," she whispers to Naya. Naya takes money out of her pocket and pays for lunch.

"That's funny Naya cause you have been controlling her since the day you met. I mean hell you even turned her gay," Taylor says knowing how to get under her skin.

"That's funny Taylor," Naya says mimicking him, "cause she's the one who came onto me, she asked me out right after she dumped your sorry ass."

Ashley couldn't help but laugh out loud at her friend's comment. She understands why Naya can't stand him, she never could either. Whether it's his arrogance or the way he seems to always put Heather's career down, she just has never been able to get along with him. She was proud of Heather for doing what she loved and making it career. But he could never get over the fact she quit school and moved to Los Angeles to dance and act.

"Yeah and I am sure the way you were always touching her and telling her you loved her helped with that,"he remarks.

Naya takes a deep breath, "look Taylor, I am sorry she dumped you, well wait, no I'm not. She deserved better but I bit my tongue and never told her that, obviously she saw it too, get over it, she has."

Taylor lets out half a laugh, "is that what you think? You think she is over me? Is that why when she was upset she cried in my arms, she talked to me about the attack, not you. She's not over me. We shared more than you will ever experience with her."

Ashley finally hearing enough and wanting to defend her friends speaks up, "she is the happiest I have ever seen her Taylor and that's because of Naya. She is in love, she's not pretending like she had to with you, now leave her alone, in fact leave both of them alone. They are happy." She takes Naya's hand and leads her out of the café.

Taylor follows them out onto the sidewalk, "Oh I see you approve of Naya here." He says pointing a finger in Naya's face. "Did you get to try her out too, I hear lots of others have and even crazy fans get a chance….."

With one step Naya is within inches of Taylor's face with Ashley attached at her waist pulling her back. "You have something to say Taylor, say it?"

Taylor takes a step back not feeling that comfortable with Naya in his face. "Nothing I haven't said before, you're a whore. I have no idea what Heather sees in you, I mean let's face it Heather is fantastic in bed she doesn't need any pointers from an expert. Honestly other than sex I can't really think of anything she might want with you. If your stalker wanted good sex he should have knocked you out and raped her."

Without any hesitation Naya's fist makes contact with Taylor's right eye causing him to take several steps back to regain his balance. He cups his hand over his eye staring at her in shock. "You son of a bitch, don't you ever wish that on her!" Naya yells at him. Ashley grabs Naya's shoulders and pulls her away from Taylor, in case she swings again.

"You crazy bitch, you just hit me, I should have your ass arrested!" Taylor shouts back.

Naya pulls away from Ashley and steps closer to him. "You do whatever you have to do, but don't ever…"

"Don't ever what Naya?" Taylor cuts her off.

Ashley afraid things are going to get worse grabs a hold of Naya's arm and swings her around to look at her, "Naya, let's go."

"You have a problem with me, that's fine I can deal with that, but don't ever say that about Heather," Naya snaps as she turns back in his direction.

"Naya, come on, please," Ashley pleads pulling the brunette away. Naya yanks her arm out of her Ashley's grasp and turns walking away with her.

"Hey, Rivera! Just think now you can be everyone's bitch when I have your ass thrown in jail," Taylor hollers from behind them.

"Shut the hell up Taylor, or I will let her hit you again," Ashley yells back putting an arm around Naya's shoulder and leading her down the street making sure she doesn't turn back around. "Hey you ok?" she says leaning closer to Naya seeing her rubbing her left wrist.

"Yeah, my wrist is a little sore," Naya states glancing back one last time at Taylor who already has his cell phone in his hand. "Wanna bet he is calling the cops already?"

"Or Heather knowing him," Ashley responds

Naya turns her head quickly and looks at the girl, "Oh shit, Heather. She is going to be pissed, I think I would rather he call the cops."

"It will be fine. She will understand you just stood up for her," Ashley says reassuringly.

"No, no she won't, she will think I hit him because I am jealous, because I am. Ashley, I hate him, I hate what they shared, I hate how comfortable they are around one another, I hate that she cried in his arms!" Naya says finally releasing some of her anger.

Ashley squeezes Naya's shoulder, "I know, I get it, but it's not why you hit him and I will tell her that, if she takes his side."

"Thanks," Naya replies leaning her head on Ashley's shoulder. "Heather's lucky to have you."

"You both are," she says shoving Naya almost knocking her over. They both laugh and continue walking.

Taylor immediately took out his phone and called his ex-girlfriend, who was apparently still not answering his calls, so he texted her.

_Your crazy gf just attacked me u better learn to control her before I have her thrown in jail._

It takes only seconds before Heather is calling Taylor. "Nice of you to talk to me," he answers angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about, why would Naya attack you?" Heather responds practically yelling. "If you're just trying to get my attention Taylor it won't work."

"No Heather, I am not, I just ran into her and Ashley and that bitch punched me in the face," Taylor answers.

"First, stop calling her names, second why would she just walk up to you and hit you, did you provoke it? What did you say to her?" The blonde asks knowing that Naya wouldn't just walk up to anyone and hit them, even Taylor.

"She just freaked, she is nuts Heather, I think she is just jealous of what we have," Taylor tells her.

"_WE_, don't have anything except a very strained friendship, I love her Taylor, I am with her. And we won't have anything if you can't stop putting her down. Where are you anyways?" Heather asks.

"I'm still at the café a few blocks away from your apartment. Why?" He questions the blonde.

"Meet me at my apartment in like 30 minutes," Heather hangs up the phone before he can respond. She gets in the car and heads for home, she knows she will have a few minutes to talk to Naya and find out what happened before Taylor arrives.

Heather doesn't call Naya on the way, in fact she is waiting to see if Naya will call her and tell her what happened. She arrives back at her apartment and still nothing from Naya, so she decides to let things happen and see if her girlfriend will be honest with her. When she opens the door she can hear Ashley and Naya talking in the kitchen. She walks over and stands in the door way, Ashley is handing Naya an ice pack and telling her to use it. "Hey," Heather announces herself as she looks at the ice pack on Naya's wrist. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Naya turns her head and looks at Heather and then quickly places the ice pack on the counter. "Yeah I am fine my wrist is sore." She glances as Ashley who puts her head down and starts unpacking their food from the café. "You hungry we just got home a couple minutes ago?"

"How did you hurt your wrist Nay?" Heather asks hoping to get the real answer.

"Heather, we….um….ran into Taylor at the café," Naya starts.

"More like your fist ran into his face," Ashley says snickering to herself

"Really Ash?" Naya gives her a dirty look.

"What?" Heather asks looking between the girls and walking closer to exam Naya's wrist. "Let me see your wrist. What happened?"

"You already know don't you? That son of a bitch called you," Naya questions as she can feel the anger reaching its boiling point again.

"You hit him Nay? Like punched him in the face? Why?" Heather places a hand on her hip and looks like she wants to send Naya to her room without dinner.

Naya turns and puts the ice pack back in the freezer, "he said some things to me and I lost it, I'm sorry. You're mad at me?"

"Naya what could he have said that would make you that angry?" Taylor never went into detail about how the argument started he just mentioned Naya hit him. Heather knew his angle but she also knew Naya is not a violent person, she has never hit anyone in her life.

"Seriously, does it matter what was said you obviously have already made up your mind that it was all my fault," Naya says as she pushes her way past Heather and walks out into the living room.

"Naya, I didn't say anything about it being anyone's fault. I just want to know what he said that made you that mad. You wouldn't hurt anyone and I know that." Heather turns and follows her as Ashley follows Heather.

"He called me some names and I guess with everything that has happened and trying to work on my feelings I just lost my temper," Naya declares as she sits on the couch grabbing the remote.

Heather takes the remote out of her hands, "what names? They had to be some good ones if you hit him. We are called names every day in the press, someone's always got something negative to say, you have never gotten upset before, why hit him?"

Naya looks the opposite direction, "does it matter what names? I apologize, I was wrong."

"Naya?" Ashley speaks up from a few feet away. Heather gives Ashley a curious look.

Before Heather can question Ashley there's a knock on the door. "Damn it," Heather says as she gets up to get it, knowing its Taylor. She did tell him to come over, although now she is regretting it because it looks like Naya is hiding something and after she sees Taylor there is no way she will open up and tell Heather.

She opens the door to see a smiling Taylor, "Hi."

"Holy shhh….Taylor your eye. Naya did that?" Heather says shockingly with her hand over her mouth. She then runs her hand gently over the side of his face.

"Yeah, I told she was pyscho," he says reaching up and placing his hand over Heather's.

"Excuse me!" Naya quickly rises from the couch, "why the hell are you here?"

Still holding Heather's hand in his Taylor smirks over to the brunette, "Heather invited me I guess she wanted to make sure I was okay after your attack earlier."

Heather pulls her hand out of Taylor's grasp, "I asked you here to find out what happened and see if there is a way you two can try and get along. And to make sure you do not call the police."

"Let him call the police, I don't care. And I'm sorry Heather but you wasted your time we won't ever be friends," Naya says turning to leave the living room.

"Naya…. wait please." Heather walks over to her and takes her hand "please for me, just try." She leads her girlfriend back over to the chair, where she sits.

"Come on Naya, I am sure we can be friends if you could just learn to control your temper," Taylor comments.

"Maybe when you learn to control your mouth," Naya replies.

"Okay stop both of you, please, I want to know what happened, why where you calling her names and why did you hit him?" Heather says looking between her girlfriend and her ex.

"I told you already," Naya answers angrily. "Just let it go Heather."

Taylor is not exactly sure what Naya has told Heather so he is starting to get a little nervous that she mentioned what he said. He didn't mean it like that he was trying to hurt Naya and once he said it he knew it was too late to take back. And he has to admit if someone said that about Heather when they were together he would have hit them too. "Look, Heather I didn't mean anything by it."

"By what Taylor?" Heather questions him. "Why are you calling my girlfriend names anyways? I love her, I don't appreciate you saying anything derogatory to her, we are together and when you say things to hurt her, you hurt me, I am sorry she hit you, but you need to grow up and face the act that we are through, I never meant to hurt you."

"I need to grow up?" Taylor asks, his voice getting much louder. "Are you kidding me? I'm not the one running all over town flaunting my new whore of a girlfriend."

Naya can feel the anger building again as she takes a couple deep breaths and digs her fingers into the arm of the chair. Ashley who has been watching all of this takes a few steps over to stand behind Naya placing her hands on her shoulder, just in case.

"Taylor! First off get this through your head, Naya is not a whore, you know nothing about her, she is nothing like you think. Second, I am happy, I don't care what anyone else thinks about our relationship. I love her. If you can't accept that and you're going to just keep putting her down that maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"Seriously Heather?" Taylor says lowering his voice, "you would rather not have me in your life?"

"No, Tay, I want you in my life, we have been through so much together but I am not going to keep putting Naya in this situation. She doesn't need to be angry all the time either." Heather says looking over to Naya who is beyond angry at the moment, watching the love of her life defend her and the man she despises try to run her down. "Obviously you can't be happy for me, so will you please leave."

"Heather? Don't do this, I love you, you know that, I always will, I want you to be happy, I do, I just don't think she," he waves his hand in Naya's direction, "is going to give you the kind of life I could. You want a family, you want to get out of this crazy life style, I can give you those things. She can't."

"Why can't she Taylor? We can still have a family, we can still buy a house and life happily ever after, we can have everything you and I could," Heather smiles over at Naya who returns the smile.

Taylor looks angrily at Naya, "you turned her against me, didn't you? You told her what I said, you made me seem like the bad guy."

"No, Taylor I didn't, I didn't tell her anything, you're doing that all on you own," Naya responds.

Taylor turns his head back to Heather, "I didn't mean what I said, not the way it came out, I was trying to say that sex with you was amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you in that way. I didn't mean that that guy should have raped you, it came out wrong."

Naya starts to rise out of the chair as Ashley gets a tighter grip. "Get the fuck out Taylor now!" Ashley can't hold Naya down as she stands and takes a few steps in his direction before her friend is able to position herself between them. "GO!" Naya yells.

"You said that, you said he should have raped me? Taylor why, why would you say that?" Heather asks her voice now soft.

"I didn't mean it like that Heather and then before I could explain psycho hit me. I didn't mean it," Taylor states apologetically.

"Do you have any idea what Naya has been through? How scared she is, how much it has changed her….us." Heather can't even look at her ex, she is sick to her stomach to think he would have wished that someone had caused her as much pain as Naya has been through. "I'm sorry I hurt you, but I can't do this anymore, you need to leave."

"Heather…"

"Just go," she says pointing to the door, "goodbye."

Taylor looks over at Naya and Ashley and then back to Heather as he heads out the door, "I'm sorry Heather, I didn't mean it like that."

Heather walks over and closes the door behind him. She turns back to Naya and Ashley as a tear falls down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she says as she walks into the kitchen opening the freezer and takes out the ice pack. The blonde then walks back into the living room and takes Naya's hand and leads her to the couch to sit. She reaches out her hand and Naya places her sore wrist in it. Heather holds the ice pack on with one hand and gently reaches up placing her hand behind Naya's head and pulls her into a kiss. "I am so sorry. I should have known you wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was to protect me."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I hope everyone is enjoying the story, I am trying to keep everyone happy. Let me know what you think. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta who inspires me to write with her amazing emails.

It's now Thursday and Heather has about 2 hours before her Mother's plane arrives. She was hoping her sisters could make it, since they haven't even met Naya yet, but as usual their schedules were full and couldn't make it. Naya and Heather had talked for a little while the day before after Taylor left. Heather apologized for having Taylor come over and for the way she relied on him. To her, he was just a friend and she didn't understand why Naya was upset. Once Naya explained how she felt Heather could see why she would get so upset. It wasn't just a friend, it was Taylor. Naya also apologized for hitting him and for getting jealous but as she told Heather he had made it clear he wasn't done fighting for her. That of course always made Naya think the worst when she saw the two of them together. Heather agreed that she and Taylor needed some space, especially after his comment, and Taylor and Naya definitely needed some space, before someone really got hurt. Naya's wrist was still swollen but she refused to wrap it since she knew Heather's mother, who happened to be a nurse, would see it and question her. She can only imagine how Taylor's eye must look, it looked bad yesterday so today it had to be even uglier. Naya decided to let Heather go alone to the airport to pick up her mother and give them some alone time. She would be seeing her this evening and all weekend. She also had been neglecting her studio time so she figured she would go in and try to do some recording while Heather spent some time with her mother.

It was early afternoon when Naya returned to the apartment. Ashley had left a note saying she was doing some editing for the movie and wouldn't be home till late. Naya was actually a little disappointed; she liked Ashley and was hoping the girl would be around while Heather's mother was, just in case she needed to escape. It's not that she doesn't love Heather's mother, she does, but she knows how disappointed she was when Heather and Taylor broke up and she really doesn't want to hear about him. Naya figured she would do a little straightening up before they arrived, the place was clean but she placed some flowers that she had bought on the way home in a vase and she put a few dishes away from breakfast. She also figured she should ice her wrist one more time because she was not going to explain that to Heather's mother. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. About an hour later she receives a text from Heather saying that they were on their way and wondered if she was home yet. She replied and told her she was home and waiting. She knew that would make Heather happy. Heather wants the three of them to spend time together so her mother can get used to them being a couple, like her and Taylor were. Naya makes sure to return the ice pack to the freezer before they arrive.

Heather and her mother come through the door a few minutes later and Naya greets her girlfriend with a hug as she asked how Mrs. Morris' flight was. "So what have you guys been doing?" Naya asks.

"We actually went shopping." Heather responds. "And of course we got Mom checked into her hotel."

"Shopping already huh?" Naya grins.

"Mom wanted something nice to wear Saturday she is afraid she isn't fancy enough for L.A." Heather says playfully swatting her mother's shoulder.

"Oh, whatever Heather," Mrs. Morris says walking over and hugging Naya. "How are you doing? Heather told me about the nightmares."

Naya looks over to Heather and tilts her head down, "Ok….better." She responds shyly.

"Well I am glad you have been seeing someone, Heather says it is helping and you have been sleeping?" Heather's mother asks.

"Yeah with a little help, she gave me some pills, but I am going to stop taking them. I don't want to become dependent on them." Naya shrugs her shoulders.

She takes Naya's hands, "honey, if they are helping take them until your doctor tells you not to. You will know when you don't need them anymore."

Heather walks over and places her arm around Naya's shoulders, "It's ok to need help, remember?" She says kissing Naya's head.

"Yeah, I have issues with that." Naya says smiling at Heather.

They all turn as they hear a knock on the door. "I'm not expecting anyone are you?" Heather asks looking over to Naya.

"Nope." Naya quickly answers. "I'll get it." Naya opens the door and cannot believe that he is standing there. "Why are you here?"

"Hello, Naya, so nice to see you again." Taylor responds.

"Taylor, I am so happy to see you honey, I am glad you made it." Mrs. Morris rushes over to the door, "Taylor oh my…what happened to your eye?"

Taylor smirks while looking over at Naya "Oh, no one told you?"

"Told me what?" She asks looking over to her daughter.

"Taylor, what are you doing here?" Heather asks as she walks over and takes Naya's hand.

Taylor looks over at Heather acting like he is shocked she would ask him that, "Your mother invited me, she said she was happy we were able to be friends and wanted to see me. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Heather turns to her mother angrily, "you should have told me you invited him."

"Sorry honey, you said you guys were friends so I figured it would be ok, and Taylor what happened to your eye? Heather's mother turns back to him rubbing her hand on his cheek.

"Well….." he starts.

"Mom, I need to talk to you, in the other room, now." Heather says as she walks briskly by her mother and into the kitchen.

Mrs. Morris follows, "what? What is going on, why are you so angry?"

"You should have told me he was coming, we are not exactly friends and all this is going to do is upset Naya. Mom, I am with her, she doesn't want my ex hanging around." Heather says coldly. "He needs to go now."

"Heather what is going on?" She asks her daughter knowing something else is going on. "How did he get the black eye?"

"You really want to know?" She pauses for a second. "Naya punched him, defending me."

"Defending you? Why would she have to defend you? He would never hurt you" Heather's mother questions.

Heather puts her hand on her hip, "Mom, look I know you like Taylor but he is quite angry about what happened, and he is not making things easy for Naya and I, Ok? So please I just need him to leave and I need to get back in there before World War III breaks out."

Heather turns to walk out when her mother catches her arm. "What happened?"

Heather realizes that her mother will not let this go so she turns back "he said the guy should have raped me, that's when Naya hit him. She has been through a lot with the attack and no matter what you say, he deserved it and I am not angry at her about it."

Mrs. Morris walks by her daughter and back out into the living room over to Taylor. She looks over to Naya who has walked to the other side of the room as far from Taylor as possible. "You did that?" She says pointing to Taylor's eye.

Naya drops her head "yeah."

Taylor stands next to Heather's mother with small smile on his face. "Things just got out of hand, right Naya?" He says smiling wider at her.

Naya doesn't respond. Heather walks over and places her hands in Naya's. "Taylor you should leave." Heather says squeezing her girlfriend's hands.

"Taylor, I have to agree with Heather, I don't know exactly what happened yesterday but I am sorry, I made a mistake inviting you here. I love my daughter more than anything and I thought you did too, but I was wrong. My daughter obviously has someone who loves her very much and maybe it's time I except that that is not you anymore. To wish something like that on anyone, let alone my daughter, and to say that to someone who has been through what Naya has been through. I just don't know you anymore."

Taylor doesn't bother trying to explain, he knows Heather must have told her what happened and that she too is upset by his words. "I'm sorry, and I do love your daughter." He says as he walks to the door.

Heather looks over to Naya who is about ready to go off on him again and wraps her arms tightly around her shoulder whispering to her. Taylor closes the door behind him as he leaves.

Heather's mother watches him leave and then looks back to her daughter who is embracing her girlfriend and whispering something in her ear. The brunette looks over to Heather and smiles slightly. Heather leans in and kisses her.

"Heather, Naya, I apologize I had no idea." Mrs. Morris walks over to them taking Heather's hand smiling at her. "I want you to be happy and if slugger here makes you happy, then I am happy."

Both the girls let out a laugh. "Yes, Mom she makes me incredibly happy," Heather steals another kiss "and I love her very much."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Morris, I have never hit anyone before in my life, I didn't mean to hurt him" Naya says quietly. "And I would never hurt Heather."

Heather's mother lets go off Heather's hand and takes Naya's. "I know that, besides I am glad someone will protect my baby when I am not around. And I see you have that under control."

Naya smiles, "I love her."

Mrs. Morris walks to the couch and sits she pats the cushions next to her, both girls sit. "Look girls, I don't doubt you love each other not after what Heather tells me and I see. What you two have already gone through either makes or breaks a relationship and you seem like you are even closer than before. I realize just like any other couples you're going to have disagreements but as long as you stand up for one another you will make it. And I for one am one of your biggest supporters."

"Thank you Mom." Heather leans over and embraces her mother. "I would do anything for her, I really would, she is my world."

"I see that and I see you mean just as much to her, I mean she gave Taylor a black eye." Heather's mom says not hiding the fact she is smiling thinking about Naya punching Taylor.

"Ok so since you're ok with Naya beating people up, can you look at her wrist? She hurt it when she punched him." Heather who is holding Naya's hand raises it so her mother can see.

Mrs. Morris takes Naya's hand and moves it up and down, then she puts some pressure on it as Naya winces. "Looks like you sprained it pretty good, it's definitely swollen. Heather why don't you get some ice and if you have a bandage you should probably wrap it for a couple days."

"It's ok, I am fine, but thank you. I don't want to have to explain to my mother why my wrist is wrapped up, she will not be happy." Naya says.

"I think she would be proud of you for standing up for yourself and for me. I know I am." Heather leans in and nudges Naya's shoulder. "The girl I fell in love with is back."

"Yeah, yeah, what are we doing about dinner I'm starving." Naya says as she nudges back.

"Let's go out, my treat." Mrs. Morris says as she stands and heads for the door.

The girls have an amazing time with Heather's mom. They go out to dinner and are able to talk openly about what has been going on, they hold hands and kiss when it's appropriate, they act like a couple. They take Mrs. Morris back to the hotel and head back to Heather's apartment. Heather can't wait to get Naya alone for a little while, she knows sex is out of the question but at least she can hold her and tell her how much she loves her. She couldn't have asked for a better day than seeing her mother and her girlfriend get along so well. That feeling alone was enough.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Again this is all made up. Let me know what you think._

Naya and Ashley have started cutting up the vegetables for tonight's dinner. Heather has just gotten back from picking up her Mom from the hotel. Naya's family is supposed to be there around 4pm so they have all day to prepare the food.

"Morning girls." Mrs. Morris announces as she walks into the kitchen hugging both of them at once.

"Morning," they say in unison.

"Well what can I do?" Heather's mom asks looking around the kitchen.

"Mom we are making this dinner for you, we will do it." Heather says as she walks in the kitchen and up behind Naya wrapping her arms around her and kissing her neck. "Morning, you were sleeping like a baby when I left I didn't want to wake you."

"Hi, yeah sorry I guess I was tired." Naya says turning in Heather's arms and kissing her. She notices Heather's mother watching and pulls away from Heather, "sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize," Heather whispers, "it's ok, I liked it" she says smiling at the brunette. "Why don't you let me cut those." Heather says pointing to Naya's wrist.

"Ok, thanks." Naya says handing the knife to Heather and letting her hand linger on Heather's.

Heather smirks at Naya, "did you miss me this morning?" noticing Naya is very touchy feely this morning.

"A little" Naya says winking at Heather and backing away so that she is out of the way.

"Naya? Would you help me with something in the other room?" Heather's mom inquires.

Heather looks at Naya with a raised eyebrow. "Um, sure." Naya answers as she turns to follow the woman into the living room.

Heather grabs her hand before she leaves, "she wants to talk to you, I think about us, I'm sorry."

"Heather it's ok." Naya says as she kisses Heather one last time before she walks out.

Ashley is staring at Heather just shaking her head. "What?" Heather questions.

"Nothing" Ashley says getting more vegetables from the refrigerator. "Don't let her scare her away."

Heather reaches over and smacks her on the arm, "shut up, she won't scare her away, jerk." Ashley just stands there laughing at Heather.

Naya walks into the living room and sees Mrs. Morris standing out on the balcony, so she walks out. "Everything ok?" she asks.

"Oh, yeah, Naya everything is fine, how is your wrist today by the way?" She says looking over at the girl.

"It's ok," Naya says shrugging her shoulders. "I am sorry about hitting him, I really am, I would never…"

"Honey I know, what he said was out of line, I don't blame you, I can only imagine what you went through and for him to bring that up. Well that must have been difficult to hear" Heather's mom states.

"That's not why I hit him, I hit him because I would never want Heather to go through anything like that and he basically wished it upon her." Naya speaks softly.

"Oh," the woman says "well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about then." Naya looks at her with concern. "Heather has fallen hard, you are all she talks about and she worries about you nonstop. I know you have said you love her and after watching you guys together I see that you do, but I worry about her getting hurt. She has told me about what you have been through physically and emotionally and that you try to push her away, I'm afraid when things get tough you will leave. Naya I don't think she could handle that."

"Mrs. Morris, I don't ever want to hurt Heather. I love her as much as she loves me, I do. I want her in my life forever. I don't think I could live without her, she understands me and she is so patient with me. I am sure she told you about…um….things between us and she has been so amazing. She doesn't pressure me and I am sure it's not easy but she gets it. That's why tonight is so important to us, we want you and my family to get along, because we plan on being together forever. In fact I wasn't planning on doing this now but I would like to ask Heather to marry me some day and it would mean a lot if you would give us your blessing. I know it's too soon but I know it would mean the world to Heather if I had your permission, so if you could please think about it, I swear I would never hurt her."

Heather's mom is staring at Naya with her mouth ajar. "Uhhh…..marriage already? Wow, I could have sworn that Heather told me once that she didn't think you would ever settle down. So you are planning to marry my daughter?"

"Someday, yes, I am not saying I am going to propose this weekend, I just feel like you don't trust me. I love her so much, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her and I want you to know I am serious." Naya responds carefully to not upset her.

"Naya, it's not that I don't trust you, you and Heather have been friends for the past 2 years, I see that you care about her, you always did, I just…I have heard…."

Naya interrupts the woman, "please tell me you are not talking about the stories on the internet." Naya takes a deep breath, "I was asked to be the "bad girl" of the cast, because according to our producers every cast needs a bad girl, I swear they were just stories. I have never trashed anyone's car and I don't go home with guys that I meet out. I am not like that, please, ask Heather. My parents would kill me if I acted like that. I am not saying I am perfect, I like to go out but I only have eyes for one person and now she is mine, I would never risk that."

Heather walks out to the balcony handing her mother her cell phone "Mom, your phone is ringing." She hands her the phone and looks over to Naya who looks defeated.

"Thank you, honey." Mrs. Morris takes the phone, "I will think about it, I promise," she says glancing at Naya before she enters the apartment. Naya gives her a small smile and nods. That is all she could ask for, since they hadn't even been dating 2 months yet.

Heather walks over to Naya sitting in her lap, "what did she mean, she will think about it?" She wraps an arm around the brunettes shoulder kissing her cheek.

"I don't think she trusts me, I just asked her to, told her I would never hurt you." Naya says leaning her head on Heather's shoulder.

Heather pulls her closer to her, "I know you wouldn't, why wouldn't she trust you?"

"I think, because of the stuff she has read and I am sure the whole thing with Taylor didn't help." Naya barely speaks above a whisper.

Heather takes Naya's chin in her hand and tilts it up so that she is looking in her eyes, "then I will talk to her and tell her that those were all made up to give the show an image, that's not you. You are nothing like that, you are the most amazing person I know and you wouldn't deliberately hurt anyone." Naya leans in and kisses Heather. Heather's mom watches the girl's actions from the living room. After a couple minutes Heather breaks away from Naya's lips, "come on, we got stuff to do before your family gets here and if I don't stop kissing you now I don't think I ever will. It will be ok, I will talk to her."

It's close to 4pm and Naya's parents and sister will be arriving any minute. Naya has been pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the living room for the last 45 minutes. "Are you sure everything is all set? Dinner will be ready?"

"Babe, you gotta relax, everything is all set, Ashley finished the dessert before she left and that was all that was left to do." Heather grabs Naya and drags her to the couch to sit. "Relax." She says rubbing Naya's shoulders, "everything will be fine."

When there is a knock on the door a few minutes later Naya practically leaps off the couch "I'll get it." Heather chuckles to herself and follows Naya to the door as Mrs. Morris stands to greet the Rivera's. "Hi, Mom, hi Dad, hey Nick" she hugs each one of them as Heather follows suit.

"Please come in." Heather motions. "Let me introduce you to my mother Barbara, Mom this is George and Maria Rivera and Naya's sister Nickayla." Everyone shakes hands and greets one another.

This is the first time the Rivera's have seen Naya since that awful night. Naya's mother pulls her into another hug, "oh honey, you look good, happy again." She says running her hand over her cheek.

"Yeah, kiddo, your bruises healed up well, you look brand new again," Naya's father adds, "you feeling better?"

She nods her head, "yes, Dad much better. I can talk without pain and I rarely get headaches anymore."

"Naya I'm really sorry about everything, I wanted to come and see you but…" Nickayla starts to say.

Naya interrupts her sister before she can finish. Her mom had told her that her little sister couldn't bear to see Naya hurt and that is why she never came to see her, but Naya got texts and phone calls. "It's ok Nick, I really wasn't up for visitors anyway." She says pulling away from her mother and hugging her sister.

"Well I am glad you are ok, and I am sorry about everything." Nick mumbles into Naya's shoulder.

Mrs. Rivera who is staring at Heather speaks up "and you," she grabs Heather, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek, "you are an angel and you look beautiful as well, thank you so much for taking care of her." She whispers the last part so only Heather can hear.

"You don't have to thank me, I love her, it's my job now." The blonde responds with a smile.

A few hours later after dinner and dessert and everything was cleaned up, the two mothers decided they should talk. They excused themselves from the living room and went out to the balcony for a little privacy. The girls didn't mind they figured it would happen sometime, so they just sat in the living room with Mr. Rivera and Naya's sister.

"I am glad we were able to get away for a few minutes and talk" Mrs. Morris states as she sits down on a chair. "It seems our daughters are quite taken with each other." She says as she looks through the window and sees Naya and Heather sitting closely together, Naya's hand on Heathers thigh and Heather's hand rubbing Naya's back.

"Well, yes, I think they are, but Heather is a wonderful girl and she makes Naya so very happy. I don't think I have ever seen her happier." Mrs. Rivera says also taking a seat.

"Maria, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Mrs. Morris asks.

Naya's mother shakes her head slightly, "not at all."

"Did you know Naya was…..I mean did she….you know…"

Mrs. Rivera cuts the blonde off and reaches over and holds her hands, "No, it was a shock to us as well. But we just want her to be happy. Life is hard enough and she was so afraid of hurting us, it's an adjustment, my husband had a hard time with it but even he is coming around." They both glance to the window and see the girls and Mr. Rivera dancing around the living room laughing and having a good time. "As you can see, he loves her and he has accepted that the wedding he dreamed of may be a little different than what she is dreaming of. But we both love Heather like she was one of our own, and they do love each other that's obvious. So as long as she is happy, we are happy for her."

"I guess I am just afraid for Heather. Look at what they have already been through. I don't think I have ever been more scared for her than that night when she called me and told me what happened, she was in so much pain and so worried. It has to get easier for them doesn't it?" Heather's mom asks giving the other woman's hands a squeeze.

"I hope so, for their sake. But seeing them after that night is what made me realize they do belong together. Heather stayed by Naya's side that whole night, and she blamed herself for not stopping that mad man, for Naya getting hurt. When Naya finally woke up all she wanted to know was if Heather was alright. These girls had just been through the most terrifying ordeal of their life and all they cared about was if the other one was ok. Heather is the reason my daughter is getting her life back, she has been there for her and helped her. Naya doesn't let people help her. But she let Heather in, that alone is a huge feat for my daughter and for that I will always be grateful to Heather. I sense you are not so happy about the relationship?" Mrs. Rivera asks. "Naya told me you and Heather's ex-boyfriend were close, almost like a son to you."

Heather's mom was not aware of how much Naya had been through or that Heather was blaming herself. "Taylor, yes he and Heather used to be so happy, but once her career got going they were not able to see each other as much and it became a long distance thing. I think they just drifted apart and they both changed. He was always good to her, well I guess until recently, I think he is hurting and he is taking it out on the girls."

"Taking it out on the girls, how?' Naya's mother questions.

"Naya didn't tell you? Well I guess she ran into him and he said some hurtful things about her and Heather and Naya punched him, she gave him a good shiner." She laughs.

"My Naya?" The brunette's eyes widen.

"Don't be mad at her really he did deserve it and she was just defending my daughter." Mrs. Morris laughs again. "So tell me a little bit more about your daughter, besides the feisty side. I mean I hear things and…."

"Yeah the internet, you gotta love it." Mrs. Rivera says shaking her head. "You know every time they are about to run one of those stories, she calls to tell me a head of time. She warns us and lets us know the truth. I was not happy about them asking her to basically be the bad girl but after she told me Heather and the rest of the cast was always there to help if needed, I just went with it."

"So they are not true, most of those stories?" Heather's mom questions.

Naya's mom just shakes her head "Oh dear lord no, my daughter is no angel but we didn't raise her to act like that."

Both women laugh and are still talking when Mr. Rivera walks out, "You two ever coming back in? You are missing out on some good dance moves in there, and the girls aren't bad either."

"Yes, we saw your dance moves dear, why aren't you still dancing, you too old to keep up?" Mrs. Rivera says playfully smacking his arm.

"Oh no I kept up, Heather is teaching Nick some new moves so I am just taking a break." He answers.

Mrs. Rivera smiles widely "Oh Nickayla has to be in her glory" she turns her head to Mrs. Morris, "she idolizes your daughter, she was so happy when Naya told us she was dating Heather."

"I think it's great they all get along, Heather has mentioned your son as well. She says she always feels very much at home when she spends time with your family." The blonde responds.

"She is part of our family." Mr. Rivera says smiling at the woman. "Now come on the girls are getting worried they sent me out here to check on you two."

They all walk back into the living room just in time to see the new routine Heather taught Nickayla. Both women smile at each other at the thought of this is what it could be like when their families celebrate holidays and special occasions in the future and both women are content with that. Mrs. Morris walks over to Naya and leans down and whispers "Yes, you have my permission, some day." Naya can't hide the smile that takes up her entire face when she looks up at her and sees she is smiling back, "Yes."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

_Again I am just dreaming. Thank you again for all the reviews. crazyfornaya, appreciate the reviews thank you._

After last night Naya was feeling pretty good about everything. She got to spend time with her family. Her family and Heather's mother got along. But the best part of the night was being Mrs. Morris accepting her as Heather's girlfriend.

The day went well Heather spent time with her Mom getting manicures and shopping, while Naya spent the day with her family. In the afternoon they both were back at Heather's apartment getting dressed for the evening. Naya decided on a short black cocktail dress while Heather chose a white form fitting mid- thigh length dress. Naya wore her hair down and while Heather was about to put her's up Naya couldn't help but place several kisses along Heather's neck and shoulders which lead Heather to stop what she was doing and focus her attention on her girlfriend. Things started to get a little heated as dresses were unzipped and Heather knew she needed to stop before Naya got uncomfortable and they were late. Heather ended up leaving her hair down as well since she ran out of time before the car arrived to pick them up. They had to ride separate from their families so they could meet with any press before hand.

When they arrived there was a crowd gathered outside, a mix of fans and paparazzi. They could hear people chanting their names before they exited the car. This was their first public appearance since they became a couple and they really hadn't thought about what they should and shouldn't do. Naya just winked at Heather and stepped out of the car, as she did she could hear fans screaming her name and she walked over taking pictures and signing autographs. Heather stepped out next, the crowd erupted realizing they had come together. Heather walked to the opposite side as Naya and posed for a few pictures. They worked their way closer to the door talking to the fans and a few reporters. When a reporter approached Heather and asked her about the relationship she just smiled and told her she is in love, she then turned and walked over to where Naya was standing and wrapped her arms around her waist. When Naya turned her head Heather placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. The flashes from all the cameras were blinding and both girls were grinning ear to ear. Heather released Naya and waved to the crowd, grabbing Naya's hand and leading her towards the door.

"You trying to cause a riot Hemo?" Her publicist asks.

"Nope just staking my claim." She answers as she leans over to Naya smiling "I'm sorry I hope that was ok, I wanted to grab you and kiss the crap out of you, but I didn't think that would be appropriate."

"It's fine, I know what you mean, you look so beautiful it was hard not to stare." Naya says leaning her head on Heather's shoulder, "later, I promise."

Heather's smile gets even bigger, "I am going to take you up on that."

"Hey guys,' Kevin says as he approaches with Mark and Cory. "Was that you two causing the screaming out there?"

Naya reaches and pulls Kevin into a hug, "that was Heather, she just can't keep her hands off me."

"Hey, that's not true it wasn't my hands that caused that, it was my lips. And no they couldn't resist either." Heather says as she hugs Cory and Mark.

"You both look amazing." Cory announces.

"Thanks Cory and you guys look very handsome." Naya responds hugging Cory and Mark, adjusting Marks collar as she does. "Still don't have anyone to dress you huh?"

"Oh shut it Rivera, I always look good." Mark says running his hand over her back. "Your family is here, I saw them a little bit ago."

Heather looks around the room waving when she finds her mother and the Rivera's sitting at a table. "Well Mark if you don't mind I am going to take my date now and go say hello." Heather couldn't help but sound a little bitter when she spoke but watching Mark run his hand over Naya's back bothered her. She can't stand how he does that. He may not even know because he is such a flirt but to watch someone flirt with Naya regardless of who it is, irritates her. Heather takes Naya's hand in hers and leads her away.

"Hi guys." Naya says leaning down and kissing her mother's cheek while placing a hand on her father's shoulder. Heather embraces her mother.

Mrs. Rivera looks up with a grin on her face "You two both look beautiful and happy. What have you been up to?" she says looking at Naya mischievously.

Heather looks over to Naya and laughs. "Why does everyone assume I did something?" Naya asks playfully.

Mrs. Morris looks over to her daughter, "I heard a bunch of screams a little bit ago before you came in were they for you?" Heather looks down as she blushes and Naya lets out a laugh. "What did you two do?"

Heather shrugs her shoulders, "Oh I am sure you will see it on the internet soon enough."

"Heather Elizabeth, what did you do?" Mrs. Morris asks placing her hand on her hip.

"Not as much as I wanted." She replies sarcastically. Naya swats her shoulder. "What? It's true, I wanted to do this." Heather grabs Naya's face, surprising her and kisses her.

"Would you two knock it off already." Dianna yells walking between them breaking the kiss.

Naya places a kiss on Dianna's cheek. "Hey, D, you look hot."

"Thanks, so do the both of you." Dianna says as she glances over to Heather "just couldn't resist tormenting the fans huh?"

Heather looks over to her mother who is still eyeing her, shaking her head. "I couldn't help myself, I mean look at her. Dianna you remember my mother right?" She says quickly trying to change the subject. Heather's mom is not a fan of public displays of affection and has told Heather she shouldn't throw her and Naya's relationship in people's faces. She worries that not everyone will be as accepting. Heather has heard that since they got together and she is honestly tired of hearing it. She loves Naya and is tired of pretending otherwise. Besides she feels safe around the cast and crew and if the fans are willing to stand there and cheer for them then why not give them something to cheer about.

Dianna smiles at Mrs. Morris "Of course, nice to see you again." She then sees a woman on the other side of table smiling at her and she walks around to embrace Mrs. Rivera. "Hi." Dianna feels close to Naya's mother especially after the attack. She greets the rest of the family as well before turning her attention back to Naya, pulling her away for a minute.

While Naya is talking to Dianna, Heather's mother sees this as a good opportunity to talk to Heather. "Heather, tell me you didn't do something stupid outside?"

"Stupid?" Heather asks angrily "No, Mom I kissed my girlfriend… on the cheek. She emphasizes the last part as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Don't get angry, I am just trying to protect you" her mother responds.

Heather sighs "protect me from what? You're the only one who seems to have a problem with it."

Mrs. Morris takes her daughter's hands, "that's not what I said Heather and you know that, I am scared for you. You have already been hurt, why flaunt it?"

Heather pulls her hands away "really Mom flaunt it? We don't make spectacles of ourselves. I don't even hold her hand in public."

Naya looks over to Heather hearing her voice get louder. She can see that her girlfriend is getting upset. Dianna can hear as well and turns around to look. Naya looks to Dianna "excuse me." Naya walks over and takes Heather hand looking into her sparkling blue eyes, "I love you" she tells her simply and places a kiss on Heather's lips. "Ryan wants to talk to us, come on." Naya leads Heather away from the table and disappears into the crowd. Once out of view she stops and turns around to face Heather. "What's going on?" Why are you so upset with your mother?"

Heather raises her eyebrows and looks at Naya in confusion, "I thought you said Ryan wanted…"

"No I made that up I could see you were mad and I wanted to get you out of there. Are you ok?" Naya responds.

"Honestly, I don't know. She says she is fine with us and then she gets mad because I kissed your cheek. It's not like I crammed my tongue down your throat" Heather states getting angry again. She takes a deep breath, "I am sorry I don't mean to yell at you, she says she is trying to protect me because of what happened."

"Ok, well that's understandable, just relax and have fun tonight, if that's what is bothering her she shouldn't care if I make out with you all night because we are safe in here" Naya smiles pressing her lips into Heather's.

Heather smiles into Naya's lips. "Let's go get a drink before we head back, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." The girls walk hand in hand over to the bar. They are stopped several times along the way to talk to people. By the time they get back to the table Mrs. Morris is sitting having a conversation with Naya's mother. They both sit down as well trying to have a good time.

After dinner the music started and some people started dancing while others begin to move around and mingle. Heather surprisingly did not get up to dance she just sat there holding Naya's hand. Naya could tell she was still upset, especially since her and her mother barely spoke throughout dinner. "You ok? Naya questions giving her hand a squeeze.

"Walk with me?" Heather asks standing up still holding Naya's hand.

They walk over to the bar and place their orders. Heather turns to Naya "what if she really isn't ok with us?"

"Heather she is," Naya reaches over and rubs the blonde's shoulders "I think she is just afraid for you, she doesn't want you to get hurt. Why don't you just talk to her?"

The bartender brings them their drinks and they walk back to the table. Mark is sitting next to Mr. Rivera talking. "Naya, why didn't you tell me Mark used to play football?"

"I guess it never came up." Naya places her drink down and looks over to her sister. "Come dance with me." Naya really doesn't want to get into a conversation about Mark with her father. Heather watches the two girls head for the dance floor and then she looks to her mother, "can we talk for a second?"

"Of course Heather," Mrs. Morris says as she stands and follows Heather out to the patio.

Heather returns about twenty minutes later with a blank look on her face. She sees Naya dancing with Kevin, Dianna and Jenna but walks back to the table with the Rivera's and her mother. Naya watches Heather walk by and decides she should go make sure she is ok. She places her arms around Heather's shoulders and squats down to whisper in her ear. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Heather answers, "You were right." She leans towards Naya "now kiss me."

"On one condition, you come dance with me." Naya answers.

"Deal!" Heather kisses Naya and grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor.

After several dances and drinks later the girls were saying goodbye to Naya's parents as they were heading back to her apartment for the night. Heather's mom was still there talking to a few people she had met previously. Harry came over grabbing Heather's hand leading her back to the dance floor and Mark soon was grabbing Naya's hand and leading her to the dance floor. After a couple more dances Heather left to grab a drink and Naya decided she needed some air. Mark followed her out to the patio.

"Hey, what the matter am I making you too hot, you had to come out here and cool down." He says with a smitten grin.

"Yeah that's it," Naya answers "you ever gonna get over yourself?"

"Funny I was going to ask you if you were ever going to get over me?" Mark says winking at Naya.

"Ha, you're a funny man, maybe you hadn't noticed but I am over you, have you met my girlfriend?" Naya responds emphasizing the last part.

Mark walks closer to Naya, "ok since we are alone, explain that to me. I mean when we were together you didn't seem to have any desire to be with a woman. You seemed completely into it."

Naya shakes her head, "Mark, I know your drunk but don't be an ass. I always had feelings for Heather I just wasn't sure what they were. I am happy, be happy for me." She says walking back towards the door.

He grabs her wrist and pulls her into him. Her whole body tenses as he does. He stares at her for a few seconds and then pushes her up against the wall pinning her with his body. He grabs her face and kisses her, running his hands down her sides and over her breasts. Naya flashes back to that night and she sees a man pushing his body against hers, tears start to fall down her face. She is frozen she can't move, she can't push him off. Dianna and Heather walk out to the patio looking for Naya. Dianna runs over and pushes Mark away from Naya. Heather stares for a second at Mark and then at Naya. She doesn't say a word, she then turns and walks back inside slamming the door behind her.

"What are you doing?" Dianna screams at Naya. Naya is just standing there with tears streaming down her face. "Naya? Naya are you ok?" Naya doesn't respond she is just staring straight ahead. Dianna puts a hand on her shoulder causing her to gasp and jump.

"I couldn't fight him off, I tried, he just kept hitting me." Naya says quietly still staring straight ahead.

Dianna realizes she is not talking about Mark. "You are ok, look at me."

Mark walks over to them, "what is wrong with her, she was fine a minute ago?"

Dianna turns and pushes him away, "get the hell away from her, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, we were having a moment." Mark says smiling.

Dianna now furious with Mark yells, "a moment? Do you ever think with anything above your waist? Jesus Mark she was almost raped and now your groping her. Get away from her!"

"Oh my God, I didn't think about that, Naya I am so sorry." Mark says softly reaching for Naya.

"Go!" Dianna screams at him as she holds onto Naya. Mark turns and leaves slowly. Dianna looks over to Naya who is still trembling and having trouble standing. "Naya look at me, it's just us, you're ok." She helps Naya sit and sits next to her wrapping her arms around her, rocking her back and forth.

"Dianna, what is going on? I just saw Heather and she is in tears," Lea walks out and notices Naya also crying. "What happened?"

Dianna looks over to Lea, "can you please just go get Heather and tell her Naya needs her." Lea nods and turns and walks back inside looking for Heather.

Lea finally finds Heather in the bathroom. "Hemo? Naya needs you, she looks pretty upset."

"Yeah I bet she does, she got caught making out with Mark." Heather says as she wipes the tears from her eyes. "I am going home, tell her that."

"Heather, I don't think…." Lea starts to say.

"Lea, I am going home, I am sure Mark will comfort her." Heather says bitterly and she walks out of the bathroom.

"Heather!" Lea hollers but Heather is already gone.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_Dream. Thanks again to my awesome Beta for encouraging me to keep writing. Hope you all enjoy. _

Dianna sits with Naya and as she rests her head on her shoulder, tears finally stopping, Lea paces back and forth. "Lea, try calling her again, tell her what happened."

"I did Dianna, her phone is shut off." Lea shoots back at her.

"I cannot believe her, why has it not dawned on her that this might trigger something." Dianna says irately. "I'm sorry Naya but seriously she should know better than anyone how you might react in that situation."

Naya picks her head up off of Dianna's shoulder, "please just stop it's my fault, I should have pushed him away, I should…."

"She should have allowed you to explain." Dianna interrupts "and besides if she would have taken 5 seconds to look at you she would have known that something was wrong."

"Let's get out of here, I think a lot of have people have already left so it won't be a big deal if we go." Lea says as she looks through the door and sees that the big room is almost empty.

"Where do I go? Heather doesn't want me and my parents are at my place." Naya says quietly.

"You know you can stay with me, but I think we need to stop and get your medication, especially after tonight." Dianna responds.

Naya looks at her knowing that means she has to go back to Heather's "I haven't been taking it lately it's not a big deal."

"You think maybe that's why you freaked out tonight? Naya I don't want you to be up all night, I will go in and get it." Dianna comments.

Lea and Dianna help Naya up and Dianna holds her hand and leads her back inside. They see Mark walking towards them as they try and head for the door. "Not now." Dianna says.

Mark ignores her and walks over to Naya, "Naya I am so sorry, I didn't think and…."

"Seriously Mark you didn't think! I told you I was happy and you had to ruin it, I don't love you, I don't want to be with you, I want Heather! I love Heather!" Naya shouts as the remaining guests all turn their heads to look. Mark reaches for Naya's hand "don't touch me!"

Dianna pulls Naya away as they head for the door and Mark tries to follow but Lea intercepts him, "Mark, it's not a good time, give it a few days."

Dianna finds her driver and tells him she is ready to go but they have to make a stop along the way. Lea also rides along with them. She had planned on staying at Dianna's anyways. When they arrive at Heather's they can see a light on so at least someone was home to let her in to get Naya's pills and some clothes. Dianna walks up to the door and knocks, Ashley answers giving her a sad look.

"I take it Heather is or was here? We have been trying to contact her." Dianna says looking around Ashley.

"Yeah she is here, she went to bed, she was really upset, took me almost an hour to calm her down." Ashley says.

"Yeah I understand it took that long to get Naya to calm down." Dianna says bluntly. "Look Ashley I am not mad at you, but I am pissed and right now I just need to get a few of Naya's things and her pills and then I will be gone."

"Her pills? I didn't think she was still taking them." Ashley questions. "And why are you mad?"

Dianna crosses her arms, "I am sure Heather told you what she thought happened but she is wrong and if she would have taken the time to look instead of walking away from the person she supposedly loves when she needed her most, then I wouldn't be so mad. So can I get a few of her things? She is in the car but she is in no shape to come in here."

Ashley looks at her questioningly "what happened, why is Naya in no shape to come up here, what's going on? I'm sorry yes, come in."

Dianna just stands there debating on whether not to tell Ashley or just go and get Naya's things. "Heather saw what she wanted to see, she didn't see the panic on Naya's face or the tears, she didn't hold her while her whole body shook in fear. She left. Mark pinned her against a wall and forced himself on her, he was kissing her and groping her and she panicked. She couldn't push him off because all she saw was that guy holding her down on the bed and she froze." Dianna walked by Ashley and up the stairs to Heather's room to get Naya's things.

Ashley followed her up the stairs. "Are you going to tell Heather?"

"No I am not, we have tried to call her all night and she obviously doesn't care. I calmed her down and she seems better, that's why I want her pills I don't know how she will do tonight." Dianna says as she reaches the top of the stairs.

Ashley races around her and knocks on Heather's door. "Heath….I need to get a few things."

"Ok" She hears come from behind the door. Ashley opens the door and Heather is laying curled up with Naya's pillow and a box of tissues. Dianna walks in and walks to the bathroom. "D, what are you doing here?"

"I am just here to get a few of Naya's things," she says coldly to the blonde.

"D, why are you mad at me? What did I do? I wasn't the one making out with someone else." Heather declares.

"Heather I am pissed and I don't think now would be a good time for us to talk. " Dianna states as she opens the drawer and takes out a few of Naya's things.

"Why are you taking Naya's things and she doesn't take those anymore," Heather says pointing to the bottle of pills in Dianna's hand, "she hasn't needed them the past couple weeks."

"Yeah well she had a pretty traumatic evening and she may need them tonight." Dianna huffs.

"D, stop! Why are you so mad?" Heather says getting up off the bed and walking over to Dianna.

Dianna turns around abruptly startling Heather, "you wanna know why I am so mad, you left her. She loves you more than anything and you left her when she needed you. Did you even take a second to look at her face when you saw them together? She was scared. If you would have looked you would have seen the tears, the fear. Heather she was afraid, she was shaking. She needed you and you left."

"What I saw D, was her and Mark making out and his hands all over her body." Heather shoots back.

"Exactly Heather and how does she feel about people touching her body? She didn't see Mark she saw that night, she relived that whole night." Dianna yells. "She was so scared Heather she couldn't stop him."

Heather's eyes are open wide and she realizes what Dianna is saying. "Oh my God D, and I just left her, is she ok?"

"No Heather she is not ok, I had to hold her and tell her over and over that she was safe, her whole body was shaking and when she finally snapped out of it, all she wanted was you, and then she had to deal with the fact that you walked out on her. So no Hemo, she is not ok." Dianna says taking Naya's things and heading for the door.

"D, where is she?" Heather asks softly.

Dianna turns back to face Heather, "she is waiting in the car with Lea and then we are going to take her to my place for the night so she can relax."

Heather is by Dianna and down the stairs before she can stop her. She runs out the front door and down to the limo parked in the parking lot. "Lea, open the door." She says banging on the window. "Lea!"

Lea opens the door and tries to interject but Heather is in the car and next to Naya before she can speak. "I don't think this is a good idea Heather we just got her to calm down."

"I am not going to upset her, Dianna told me what happened, I am sorry I didn't answer your calls." Heather takes Naya's hand, "Baby, look at me, I am so sorry. Naya please look at me." Heather takes her hand and gently strokes the side of Naya's face turning it towards her. She looks directly into Naya's eyes "I am sorry, I got jealous and I shouldn't have left. I love you, I'm sorry Naya."

"You left me. You said you would always be there for me and you left me." Naya cries.

Heather wraps her arms tightly around Naya, "Baby I am so sorry, please come inside, I will hold you all night I promise, I will never leave you again, please."

Dianna stands outside waiting for Heather to get out so they can get going when she sees Heather holding Naya's hand and helping her out of the car. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to bed, it is late and it's been a long day." Heather responds.

"Naya, are you ok? You sure you want to stay?" Dianna asks.

"Seriously D, I am not going to hurt her, she is my girlfriend." Heather states getting defensive.

"She was your girlfriend tonight too when you left her scared to death." Dianna retorts.

Heather looks over to Ashley who is watching all of this from the steps, "Ash, can you take her upstairs for me?" Once Naya is with Ashley, Heather turns to Dianna angrily, "Look D, I appreciate everything you did for Naya, but I made a mistake. I love her, I will take care of her, I have taken care of her up to this point. I am sorry that seeing someone kiss my girlfriend upset me, I let me anger control me and I shouldn't have. Thank you for caring about her and making sure she was alright. Ok?"

Dianna looks over to Naya, "Nay call me if you need anything." She turns and gets back into the car.

"Wow Dianna that was big of you I thought that was going to get ugly." Lea says as Dianna closes the door.

Dianna takes a deep breath, "oh it will, but Naya doesn't need to worry about that tonight."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_I love reading your reviews, thank you all so much. You guys are amazing, thanks for reading. Thanks again to my Beta for helping._

"Naya, can we talk?" Heather asks as she walks into the apartment.

Naya continues to walk towards the stairs "I don't have anything to say. I am tired and I just want to go to bed." Ashley gives Heather a sad smile and heads back into the living room. Heather follows Naya upstairs. She watches as Naya unzips her dress, changes into one of Heather's t-shirts and crawls into bed with her back to Heather. Heather climbs into bed and lies staring at the ceiling. She reaches a hand over and places it on Naya's back.

"Babe, your still shaking, let me hold you?" Heather says quietly.

"I'm fine, it will pass." Naya responds coldly.

Heather rolls over on her side and curls up behind Naya wrapping an arm around her waist. She places her head inches from Naya's. "Baby, I'm sorry, don't shut me out, please." Naya doesn't respond, she lays there and closes her eyes until she eventually falls asleep.

The next morning Heather wakes up to an empty bed. She stretches, rolls out of bed and walks downstairs. She hears Ashley talking to someone so she assumes it must be Naya. Heather rounds the corner and sees Ashley talking to her mother. "Good morning Mom, what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to pick you up and take you to the airport?"

"I wanted to have breakfast with my daughter before I left." Mrs. Morris replies while pointing to the box on the counter.

Heather walks over to the box and takes out a blueberry muffin, "I'm sorry I slept in if I would have known you were coming I would have gotten up earlier."

"That's fine Naya let me in as she was leaving." The elder blonde shrugs taking a sip of her coffee.

"Naya? You saw Naya? Where did she go? What did she say?" Heather rambled.

Mrs. Morris looks at her daughter surprisingly, "honey, are you ok?"

Ashley sees this as her cue to leave and clears her throat, "thanks again for breakfast and it was nice seeing you again. I'm sorry I have to run." She squeezes Heather's shoulder as she leaves.

"Heather? What's wrong you look like you could cry?" Her mom asks as she walks closer placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I screwed up last night and she won't talk to me now." Heather mumbles as a few tears fall from her eyes.

Mrs. Morris pulls Heather into a hug, "What do you mean you screwed up? When I left you guys looked happy."

Heather pulls back away from her mother and swipes a few tears off her cheek. "Naya needed me, and I got mad, I just left, I left her there."

"You left her where? What happened? Why were you angry, did she do something?" Mrs. Morris asks confused.

"We took a break from dancing and Dianna and I went to get a drink, Naya was hot and wanted some air so she went outside. When we went outside…" Heather wipes away more tears, "Mark was all over her, kissing her. Mom, I got so angry I just left, I couldn't even speak to her."

"Naya cheated on you? Oh my…honey, I am so sorry you must be devastated." She leans forward and embraces Heather. "But why did you say you screwed up?"

Heather pulls away again angrily, "No, she didn't cheat on me. I know better, I know she loves me."

"She did cheat on you Heather. You caught her, that's why you were so angry. You were hurt." Mrs. Morris states.

Heather practically yells at her mother, "No, she didn't, Mark forced himself on her and she panicked. She was so scared she couldn't push him off. She started having flashbacks to the attack and she froze. And I am such an idiot, I left her there, I should have known."

"How would you have known? You saw the person you love with someone else." Mrs. Morris' tone is softer trying to calm her down.

"Well luckily for Naya, Dianna knew. Dianna had to hold her and calm her down. She had to hold MY girlfriend, because I was to God damn stupid to see what was really happening. It's a good thing Dianna is always there to protect her because I sure as hell can't."

"Heather!" Both women turn to see Naya standing in the doorway. "Why are you so upset with Dianna?" Naya questions as she walks into the kitchen. "If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, it's my fault, I let it happen."

"Naya," Heather says much calmer now "I didn't know you were back or I…."

Naya interrupts "Or, what? You would pretend like everything was fine, it's not fine Heather, you obviously don't trust me."

"That's not true!" Heather interjects, "I was angry, it hurt Naya and then as usual Dianna comes to the rescue."

"Yes, Dianna stayed with me, but only after I asked her to get you and you had left. So don't take it out on her." Naya shoots back at Heather.

Mrs. Morris feeling very uncomfortable speaks up "Ok girls, I think you both need to calm down a little and I need to get to the airport so…." She looks over to Naya "I am glad we got to talk the other night, hang in there sweetie things will get better." Heather's mother hugs Naya and whispers "she must really love you I have never seen her get jealous before." Naya forces a smile.

"Mom, let me get my keys and I will take you." Heather says quickly.

"No need I arranged for a cab to pick me up, I thought you two would want to spend as much time as possible together before starting work tomorrow."

"Ok, well at least let me walk you down." Heather takes her mother's hand and leads her out. "I am sorry about all that."

"It's ok, couples fight. You just have to remember to keep talking to one another. Don't let her push you away, she needs you. She is trying hard to be brave but you can see it in her eyes, she is struggling. Be there for her Heather, no matter what." Mrs. Morris states as she opens the cab door. "She loves you and I know you love her, just talk to her."

Heather embraces her mom, "I love you, thank you so much for everything."

"I love you too honey, now go fix things with your girlfriend." She closes the door and waves goodbye to her daughter.

Heather stands there for a second waving goodbye and then walks back inside. She sees Naya in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. She walks up to her taking the cup and placing it on the counter behind them. Heather takes Naya's hands and holds them in her own. Naya looks at her confused. "I love you, more than I will ever be able to tell you. I am sorry for last night, I am sorry I got angry and I am so sorry for leaving when you needed me, if I would have known…" Naya tried to interrupt but Heather places a finger over Naya's lips. "Please just let me finish and then you can yell at me all you want." Naya lowers her head but Heather lifts her chin back up. "Look at me, I screwed up and believe me I will never forgive myself for that. I am the one who is supposed to be there for you, I was supposed to be the one pushing Mark away from you, holding you. Just like I was supposed to protect you from that creep. Naya I am sorry that I always let you down. That I cannot protect you and someone else has to."

Naya raises her eyebrow questioning Heather. "Can I talk yet?"

Heather reaches up and wipes a tear from her own cheek "yeah, sorry."

"Heather, I am tired of this…." Naya starts.

Heather immediately interrupts angrily "tired of what?"

Naya takes a deep breath, "let me finish, you had your turn now let me have mine." Heather nods her head. "I'm tired of feeling this way, tired of being afraid. I want to be able to go out and not jump every time someone touches me." Naya takes her coffee off the counter and walks over to the table and sits. "I want to be able to be with you and until last night I thought things were getting better." Heather kneels in front of Naya putting her hands on the brunette's thighs. "I need you Heather. I need you to be patient and most of all I need you to be there for me."

Heather rubs her hands up and down Naya'a arms. "I know and I am so sorry. I have never been jealous before. I was so afraid I was going to lose you, I got scared Naya."

Naya looks up into Heather's eyes, "there is no one in this world that I would rather be with. You are my soul mate. I waited so long for this. I would never risk losing you. I wish with all my heart I could have stopped him that I wouldn't have…"

Heather takes hold of Naya's hands, "I know that and I wish I wouldn't have been so stupid. I love you so much and I know you love me. I know you don't want to be with Mark, but….I do understand how you felt now about seeing me and Taylor together. It hurts Nay."

"Yes, it does, it hurts a lot" Naya answers. "And Heather, you never let me down. You hear me? Never."

Heather places a kiss on Naya's forehead as she stands "why don't you call D and ask her to come over for lunch or something? I would rather talk to her here then on set tomorrow."

Naya smiles and stands up and hugs Heather, "thank you." As she turns and heads out of the kitchen she stops, "Heather?" The blonde turns her head, "I love you. You never have to worry about that."

Heather smiles at Naya as she leaves the kitchen to call Dianna. "I love you too, more than you will ever know." She whispers not loud enough for Naya to hear.

Dianna arrives a few hours later. Naya called her and asked her to go to lunch with her. She however never mentioned Heather would be coming along. "Hi." The blonde says as she embraces Naya when she opens the door, "how are you doing?"

"Better, thanks. Come in, sit. You want something to drink?" Naya asks.

"Aren't you ready to go?" Dianna says wondering why they weren't going yet.

"Actually, yes I am ready, just waiting for Heather." Naya says under her breath.

Dianna glares at Naya as they hear Heather coming down the stairs, "Hello." Heather says to Dianna.

"Hi." Dianna responds "I didn't know you would be joining us."

Heather puts her arm around Naya's waist and kisses her head "is that a problem?"

"No I guess not" Dianna states coldly. "Well are we ready then?"

"Actually D, we kind of wanted to talk before we went, if that's ok?" Naya gives her a pleading look.

Dianna responds with a, you owe me look, "yeah, why not?" She says as she walks over and sits on the couch. "I guess it will all come out eventually."

Heather watches Dianna sit, "what's that supposed to mean, you have something to say?" Heather asks releasing Naya. Naya nudges Heather with her elbow and mouths "you promised." She then goes and sits next to Dianna while Heather sits to their left in the chair.

Heather lets out a big breath. "Look D, I am sorry about last night. I shouldn't have left you to take care of Naya. I made a mistake. I apologized to Naya and I want you to know how truly sorry I am."

"Well you apologized so everything is good right?" Dianna asks snidely as she looks over to Naya.

"D, we talked and Heather told me why she left. I understand." She knows how much it hurt me," Naya states as she quickly glances over at Heather. "Dianna she loves me, you know that, and I love her. It was all a misunderstanding."

"I am glad you can be so forgiving Naya," Dianna responds, "because I can't." Do you know how hard it is to hold someone you care about as they shake in terror? It was heart wrenching. I just wanted to make everything ok. I wanted you to feel safe."

Naya reaches over and wipes the tears running down Dianna's face. "You did D, you helped me so much. I don't know what I would have done without you." Heather looks away when she hears Naya say that. "You are the best friend anyone could hope for and you mean so much to me."

Heather clears her throat, "Um…D…I do know what it feels like to hold her when she is terrified and it's horrible. I am sorry you had to go through that." Naya pulls Dianna into an embrace. "You were amazing last night….and the night of the attack. I will never be able to repay you for what you have done for Naya, for both of us. You saved me too. I am glad to know that you will always have her back." Heather rises and walks over to the couch. "I love her D, with all my heart. I won't ever hurt her again."

"I know." Dianna manages to say in between sobs. After a couple minutes of silence she speaks up "I am sorry for getting mad at you Heather. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

Heather rubs Dianna's back "thanks for saying that, but no you wouldn't have, you are too nice. I hurt her and I feel horrible about it, but I am glad you were there."

"Hey can I say something now?" Naya chimes in "I am so glad to have both of you….and you," she says turning to Heather, "need to stop blaming yourself for things you can't control. I am sorry I hurt you." Naya leans into Heather who wraps her arms around her and kisses her.

"So we all agree then Mark will regret coming to work tomorrow." Dianna adds as Naya and Heather look at each other.

They hadn't thought about what would happen tomorrow.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Thank you for the reviews they really do encourage me to keep writing. I love reading them._

Naya was up early and ready to go to work, she had an early call time. Heather was supposed to be there later but she wanted to ride in with Naya and make sure things went ok. She knew Mark also had an early call time and didn't want anything to set Naya off again. The girls arrived on set about ten minutes before Naya had to be in make-up so they rushed into their trailer and Naya quickly got into her Cheerios uniform. When she was dressed Heather walked with over to the make-up trailer.

"Morning," Heather announced cheerfully when they entered. Everyone knew Heather was a morning person and Naya not so much. While Naya took her seat, she and Heather read over some of her lines for the day. "Seems like a pretty easy day Nay?"

"Yeah doesn't seem too bad, until we get to dance rehearsal." Naya laughs. "It's been a while since I have had to break it down."

"I will help you through it." Heather leans in and kisses Naya, "just gives me another reason to be all over you today."

Naya takes Heathers hand holding it on her lap, "oh it's going to be one of those days?"

"What do you mean?" Heathers asks confused.

"I don't mean anything bad, I mean I like it when you are all over me, but I am fine. You don't have to protect me all day." Naya says softly.

Heather lets her head fall slightly "I know but I want to, I owe you that much."

"Heather you don't owe me anything, ok so please stop thinking like that. I love you and we are fine." Naya looks to the door when she hears it open.

Lea walks in smiling at the girls sitting there Naya holding Heather's hand. "Oh I am so glad you two made up."

Naya smiles back at her, "did you ever have any doubts? I couldn't live without her."

"Aww….I am so happy for you too. I was worried about you, I wanted to call you all day yesterday but I didn't want to bother you." Lea responds as she sits down in the chair next to Naya.

"Thanks Lea, I am fine, we are good." Naya says giving Heather a big smile.

"Yeah, thanks Lea for staying with Naya that night, I shouldn't have left, but I glad that you were there." Heather says quietly.

Lea just shakes her head "you don't have to thank me, I didn't do much it was mostly Dianna. She is the one you will have to talk to, she seemed quite upset."

Heather stands up and turns her back to Lea and Naya "Yeah she was pissed, I talked to her yesterday." She turns handing Naya her script.

Naya reaches forward wrapping her arms around Heather's waist and pulling her onto her lap. "And everything is fine now." Naya adds as she kisses Heather's cheek. "It was just a misunderstanding, we are good." She says directly to Heather trying to get her to let it go.

Lea picks up her script, "well I am glad everything is ok. Have you talked to Mark yet?"

Naya holds Heather a little tighter, "no I haven't seen him yet."

"Oh, well he is here I saw him when I pulled in." Lea answers. "He is probably with Cory."

Heather stands as Naya's make-up is being applied, "good, the farther away from Naya the better."

Naya gives her a look. Heather gets it. She promised Naya she wouldn't kill him however she never said anything about physically harming him. About twenty minutes later Naya was done and ready to head to the set. Heather grabbed her hand holding it tightly as they leave the trailer.

"You know I could get used to this" Naya says smiling down at their hands.

"Good, cause I plan on doing this for a long time." Heather says as she stops suddenly causing Naya to look up.

"Um…Naya can I talk to you?" Mark says as he slowly approaches the girls.

Heather takes a step closer to Mark putting herself between Naya and him. "I don't think now is a good time." The blonde says.

"Ok, how about later then?" He says looking past Heather to the girl standing behind her.

"I think she is busy later too, so why don't you leave her alone." Heather responds.

"Look Heather I get that you are pissed, but I need to talk to Naya. I am sorry if I caused you two any problems." Mark says stepping to the side so he is looking directly at Naya.

"Oh don't worry about it you will never come between us." Heather says bluntly as she looks back to Naya, "Come on, you don't want to be late your first day back."

"Later Mark, ok?" Naya says as she walks by him towards the set.

Naya gets through her scene with Jane with ease and is now looking for Heather. She told the blonde she would come and find her when she was done so they could have some alone time before lunch. Naya leaves the set walking towards her trailer thinking maybe Heather decided to take a nap. As she approaches she hears Mark calling her name.

"Naya, please can we talk for a minute?" He yells as he comes running over.

"Mark I don't really know what there is to say, I already told you I don't have feelings for you." Naya says as she reaches for the door handle.

"I know." Mark says as he reaches for her hand. Naya jerks her hand away. "See that, that's what I want to talk about." He says pointing at her hand. "Naya I would never hurt you. I feel so bad for the other night, I wasn't thinking." Naya lowers her head and sits on the step. Mark sits next to her and places his hand on her back gently rubbing it. "Babe, I never want to see you like that again."

"Then why don't you leave her alone!" Heather yells as she rounds the end of the trailer. "Get away from her and keep your hands off of her!" She pushes him off the step and he falls to the ground.

"Heather, I was apologizing!" He says angrily as he picks himself up off the ground

"Did you apologize for putting your lips on my girlfriend? Why would you even think to do that? She is not with you Mark!" Heather yells as she steps in front of Naya.

"I tried, but I was interrupted" he says. "Jesus Heather I never pictured you as the jealous type."

"Me neither but when someone hurts someone I love I guess I get angry." She turns back to look at Naya and offers her her hand. Naya accepts it and stands up.

"Heather," Naya says quietly "I actually would like to talk to Mark…. alone. I know you are angry with him and you have every right to be, but I need to do this."

Heather glares at Mark "if you touch her, I will hurt you" she then looks back at Naya, "I guess, I understand, I won't be far." Heather did understand. Naya was never given a chance to talk to her attacker maybe talking to the guy who caused the same response would help her deal with the fear.

"Do you want to come inside?" Naya asks Mark as she opens the door of the trailer. He nods his head as he walks in. Naya grabs Heather's hand before she leaves, "hey, I love you." She pulls Heather into her and kisses her.

"I love you too and if you need me holler I will just be over there." Heather says pointing to a picnic table.

Naya lets go of Heather and walks inside. Mark is sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Sorry about that, I didn't know she had a jealous side either." Naya says laughing.

'It's ok, I deserved it." He says moving over so Naya can sit with him on the couch. "Are you ok, I mean, you know after the other night?"

'Yeah, I am sorry about that, I didn't mean to freak everyone out." Naya says fidgeting with her hands.

"Nay, its ok, you shouldn't apologize for anything. I had too much to drink and I was having a good time dancing with you and well let's face it, you're hot. I just got dumb. Seriously though I didn't even think about how you would react." Mark says sincerely as he takes Naya's hand. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I guess I am still jumpy, I thought things were getting better but when I tried to get away and couldn't, I panicked, I saw him holding me on the bed and I couldn't get away" Naya states. "It didn't have anything to do with you."

Mark shakes his head "it did, Naya. I brought that terrifying night back and caused problems between you and Heather. I am just an idiot."

"I agree you're an idiot." Naya says laughing. "But Heather and I are fine, I love her and I won't let something like that ruin what we have."

"I can see you love her. I wish you cared for me half as much, maybe we could have made it work." He says smirking at the brunette.

"Maybe if you could have kept it in your pants we would have had a shot." She says punching his arm playfully. "Honestly though Mark, I have always loved her, it would have never worked with anyone else."

Mark wraps his arms around Naya and pulls her into his chest. "Well I guess, at least it wasn't just me. I do want you guys to make it, she makes you happy."

Naya rests her head on his chest, "she does. But you owe her a huge apology. You hurt her more than you could have ever imagined."

"Naya I didn't mean to hurt anyone. You know how I get. I don't think." Mark replies.

"I know, but you and I have been good friends for a while and I get it. Heather doesn't, you hurt her." Naya says as she pulls away from Mark a little.

Mark releases Naya and stands up he walks over to the door and opens it. He looks around and sees Heather sitting at the table playing with her phone. He looks at Naya and smiles and then rushes out of the door. Naya quickly gets up and runs after him. Mark races over to Heather and picks her up throwing her over his shoulder while spinning around.

"Mark! What the hell? Put me down!" Heather screams at him while punching his back. "Put me down!"

"Mark!" Naya yells as she runs over to them.

"Only if you forgive me for being stupid." He says as he stops spinning. Naya stands a few feet away laughing at them while Heather is now swearing at him.

"I seriously will puke on you if you don't put me down. Mark!" Heather yells.

"I said you have to forgive me, I am sorry. She loves you, I was just drunk, I didn't mean to be an ass." Mark announces while spinning Heather around again.

"Seriously Mark I am fucking dizzy put me down." Heather insists. Naya walks over and braces Heather as Mark lowers her feet back to the ground.

Naya helps Heather sit back down on the bench. "He was just trying to break the tension." Naya whispers in Heather's ear.

"The only thing he broke was my ribs" she says to Naya before turning back to Mark. "Was that your plan? Maim me?" The blonde says as she hits Mark again.

"No," Mark says laughing at Heather. "I just wanted to say I am sorry for hurting you."

"Hurting me? I am not the one…." Heather starts to say but Naya interrupts her.

"Heather," Naya wraps her arms around Heather's waist resting her head on her shoulder "he did. He apologized to me and honestly I can't keep blaming everyone else for my nightmares. That's my problem. But what he did, hurt you, it hurt us."

Heather nods her head, "it pissed me off! I mean what gives you the right to kiss my girlfriend!" Heather says angrily, "you will not take her away from me. No one will ever come between us."

Mark chuckles "yeah I think I have heard that once already. I can't make any excuses I was an idiot and I am sorry. I won't ever kiss Naya again."

"You're damn right you won't!" Heather declares. "Those lips are mine." She kisses Naya's head.

"Fair enough" Mark states. "Are we ok?"

Naya stands "we are, but with boundaries."

"As long as you keep your paws off of my girlfriend I can pretend not to hate you. I don't trust you, but I won't hate you." Heather says simply.

"Sounds good, I can deal with that. You want to go get some lunch?" Mark reaches his hand down to Heather who accepts it as she stands. He wraps one arm around Naya's shoulder and one around Heather's as they walk towards the catering truck. "You know a dream of mine has always been to have a threesome."

"Seriously Mark? Do you want me to hurt you? Keep talking." Heather states. "And take your arm off my girlfriend."

Mark drops both of his arms and Heather walks around him to take Naya's hand in hers.

Naya looks at Mark laughing at him and then kisses Heather's cheek, "I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Thank you for reading, love hearing from you. Again this is just me dreaming, never happened._

Dianna arrives in the early afternoon, noticing her first scene is with Naya and Heather. She gets dressed and heads over to make up. She knows she is going to be there a while since they want to dye her hair. Once she is done there she starts to walk to set and sees Naya heading off set. Naya suddenly stops and turns as Mark comes running up behind her. The two are walking towards her when Naya sees her and smiles.

"Hey D, love the pink hair, did you just get here?" Naya says as she embraces Dianna.

"Yeah" she says as she stares at Mark. "Why are you walking with him?"

Mark lets out a small laugh, "It was a big mistake ok, we talked, everything is good. Do I have to defend myself to you too?"

Dianna folds her arms across her chest "well actually, yes you do."

"Are you kidding me? How many women are you dating?" He asks annoyingly while looking to Naya.

Naya gives him a glare, "Stop Mark, you know Dianna is my best friend."

"So I need to justify my actions to her too?" Mark lets out a breath and turns his attention back to Dianna, "yes Dianna I apologized to both her and Heather."

Dianna shakes her head and starts to walk away. "D, where are you going?" Naya calls to her.

"I have somewhere to be." Dianna says as she continues walking away.

Naya runs and catches up to her. "D, what's wrong? Please stop walking and talk to me."

"Naya I just don't know how you can forgive people so easily, do you forgive that nut case too for attacking you and Heather?" Dianna asks sarcastically wishing she could take it back almost before she finished her sentence. Naya's face is almost pale and the expression on her face says it all. "Naya I am sorry, I didn't mean it." Dianna reaches to take Naya's hand.

Naya pulls her hand away "Wow D that was a low blow."

"Naya! Mark! Hurry up we are waiting!" Heather yells as she comes out the door. She notices Naya pull away from Dianna and Mark standing a few feet away with is hands on his waist looking upset. She jogs over to Naya. "Hey, what's up? You ok, you look….." before Heather can finish her sentence Naya has tears streaming down her face. "Hey come here, what's the matter." Heather pulls Naya into her gently rubbing her back.

"I'll go get our things." Mark says as he walks back to the trailers.

"What the hell happened?" Heather says looking at Dianna and still holding Naya.

"Nothing, I am fine, sorry." Naya says pulling away from Heather.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Dianna?" Heather asks looking between the two girls.

"I just said something stupid and I am sorry." Dianna responds.

Heather takes Naya's hand as she sees the tears still falling, "well what did you say? You obviously upset her."

"Heather it doesn't matter can we just go please." Naya replies quietly.

"Naya, please I said I was sorry, I didn't mean it. I just don't get how you can just forgive people so easily." Dianna looks apologetically at the brunette.

Naya turns back to her friend, Heather can tell she is angry "Dianna you have no idea what I have been through! You think it's easy for me to forgive? Every night I close my eyes and I see him hitting Heather. I may forgive someone for hurting me, yes, but I will never forgive him for laying a hand on Heather. I have never cared what happened to me but no one will ever hurt someone I love. Whenever anyone lays a hand on me I feel him touching me, I feel his hands on my body. Him no I will not forgive but Mark, yes, forgiving Mark is easy, he apologized and we are moving on, you should too."

Dianna takes a step closer to Naya "yeah, Naya I guess I should move on but like you I don't forgive someone for hurting someone I love. You are my best friend and I watched you fall apart. That is something I will never forget."

"Ok, hey," Heather says walking between them. Naya turns and walks towards her trailer leaving the blondes standing there. Heather looks at Dianna, "I think we should just let it go for now. D, you gotta back off and let her deal with things how she wants to. I get it, I do, but she is doing her best."

Dianna just nods her head and walks towards set. Heather walks the opposite direction to check on Naya. She knocks on the trailer door before she opens it. "Hey, baby, you ok?" Naya is sitting on the couch hugging a pillow close to her chest, the tears still streaming down her face. Heather sits next to her and takes the pillow tossing it aside. She wraps her arms around Naya and pulls her into her chest kissing her head. "I have something to say." Naya looks up at Heather questioningly. "I don't ever want to hear you say you don't care what happens to you. I do, and I could not live without you."

Naya cracks a smile and gently strokes Heather's face "I couldn't live without you either." She pulls Heather's head down closer kissing her. The kiss gets more passionate, Naya runs her hand up the back of Heather's shirt. Heather lets her hand run down Naya's side and rest on her upper thigh.

"Hey let's go!" Mark is yelling from outside the trailer while pounding on the door.

They separate letting out sighs, Heather stands and reaches for Naya's hand leading her to the door opening it. "I hate you, you know that." The blonde says to Mark as they exit the trailer.

"Why, what did I do now?" He asks confused. No one answers they just walk back to set.

The rest of the day goes by fast. Naya chose to stay away from Dianna but since her character was rebelling on the show they really didn't have to see much of each other anyways.

The next couple days on set are pretty quiet. Naya had to film one scene with Dianna and luckily Heather was also in the scene so getting through it was a lot easier. Naya didn't know what to else to say to Dianna. She was doing her best to cope with things, she was still seeing her therapist and things were getting better. She was sleeping through the night without pills. She and Heather were finally starting to get close again. Why would she bring that up now, doesn't she want her to move on? Naya decided not to focus on Dianna but instead to talk to her therapist and work on being intimate with Heather again. She saw her therapist in the morning and she asked her to bring Heather to a session if she felt comfortable. So that night on their way home when Heather was asking how Naya's day went, she decided to ask her. "Well actually I wanted to talk to you about something." Naya speaks quietly.

Heather notices that Naya seems like she has something important to say so she reaches over and turns off the radio. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I went to my therapist this morning and we were talking about how I haven't been able to be with you since everything happened. She asked if I thought you would want to come with me next time." Naya says without looking at Heather.

Heather places her hand on Naya's thigh, "is she asking me to come? I mean do you want me to? I don't want to make you uncomfortable in anyway."

"She suggested it, she thinks it will help. I am ok with it, I think." Naya says placing her hand on top of Heathers.

"If you are ok with it yes I will go anything to help Nay. You seem stressed out about it are you sure?" Heather asks Naya.

"Yeah." Naya answers as she turns her head and looks out the window.

Two days later after not discussing it any more since the car ride, they are on the way to see Naya's therapist. Heather knew Naya was not comfortable with this and has been doing everything she could to not bring it up. "Baby, are you ok? You haven't said anything all morning and you didn't eat anything. Nay I can drop you off or wait in the car." Heather says rubbing Naya's shoulder. "I don't want to upset you."

"You want to know the truth?" Naya asks sincerely while turning her attention to the blonde.

"Yes, please." Heather responds.

Naya turns her body so that she is facing Heather. "I am scared of what you will find out."

"What do you mean?" Heather asks reaching for Naya's hand.

"That I am broken, I am not as strong as I used to be. That I need you and…..I am scared that you will leave me." Naya mumbles as she wipes a tear.

"Ok, first of all, I am not going anywhere, your sad that's understandable, but you will be fine, you will work through this and I will be there for you every step of the way." Heather replies as she parks and turns off the car. Naya nods her head and wipes a few more tears. "Are you ready?" Heather asks taking her hand.

They walk in the office and Naya introduces Heather to her therapist, Laura, who insists on being called by her first name.

"Well take a seat and we will get started." Laura points to the chairs. "Heather, thank you for coming, after talking to Naya I feel like she has come to a halt with her progress because she hasn't completely admitted she needs help. Naya and I have talked about this and that's why I asked you to be here. So what I want to start with is your relationship. Naya tells me she can see herself starting a life with you, but for some reason she hasn't been able to be with you sexually, since that night."

"Yeah, but its ok, I told her I will wait until she is ready, it's fine with me" Heather answers looking over to Naya. "Is that why you think I am going to leave you?"

"So" Laura looks to Naya "you have talked to her?"

"A little." Naya responds.

Laura crosses her legs and leans back in her chair, "well go on tell her why you are afraid she will leave."

"We kind of talked on the way here. I told her that I am not the same." Naya starts.

"By not the same you mean vulnerable, dependent?" Laura adds.

Naya continues "yeah I guess so, I have never needed anyone. I have always taken care of myself and never let anyone in."

"So you have never loved anyone?" Laura asks trying to get Naya to go a little deeper with her thoughts.

"No, I have loved people, but…." Naya stops.

"But… no one other than family, you have never felt comfortable letting someone get close?" Laura carries on.

"No. I have never let anyone get close enough to really know me. I am not some tough girl who can take criticism and things bother me. The hate mail we get, bothers me. The names, the way people look at me, the comments, they all bother me. The way I stood there and watched some lunatic hit my girlfriend because I was too scared to try and help. The way I laid there as that same guy ran his hands all over my body telling me what he was going to do to me and the way I froze when Mark kissed me, that all bothers me. It bothers me that I am too weak to fight back." Naya now has tears running down her cheeks. Heather wants to hold her and tell her its ok but when she started to move, Laura motioned for her not to.

"Heather, were you aware of any of this?" Laura asks looking back to Heather.

"No. I mean I knew she wished she could have fought back but I didn't know about all the other stuff." Heather responds wiping her own tear off her cheek.

"Naya, you do know that being with someone means you make yourself vulnerable to that person because they know everything about you? You lean on each other and you help each other." Laura speaks as she lean a little closer. "And you do know that having sex with someone is the most vulnerable a person can be, especially if you love that person."

Naya nods her head, "it's not like we have never had sex" she says softly.

"No, but since that night your walls have come back up and you haven't let Heather back in, you are afraid of being hurt. Someone forced you to be vulnerable and scared you, so now you are afraid to show your real emotions." Laura responds.

"But I am not afraid of Heather." Naya says looking up at her confused.

Laura nods her head in agreement "I didn't say you were afraid of Heather, you're afraid of having sex with Heather because you feel it will be just sex. Your feelings for Heather haven't changed, but you won't allow yourself to feel with her because your walls are up. What that man did was make you a guarded person. You can't let him control you anymore."

"But when we are together every time I close my eyes I see him touching me." Naya confesses.

"What?" Heather asks. "Why didn't you say something, I didn't know."

Naya turns and looks at her girlfriend "I was hoping it would go away."

"It won't go away because there is no difference between that guy and Heather. They are both on the outside fighting to get in." Laura says matter-of-factly.

"No!" Naya shouts "there is a big difference between them, I love her."

Laura smiles at her knowing she is finally getting somewhere "then why push her away, she knows everything about you and loves you, why do place her with him?"

"I don't….I don't mean to." The brunette says placing her head in her hands.

Laura nods to Heather and Heather rises out of her chair and kneels in front of Naya. She takes her hands and pulls them away from her face and lifts her chin so that Naya is looking into her eyes. "Baby, I love you and I will never hurt you like that."

Naya wraps her arms around Heather's neck and pulls her close. "I know and I didn't realize I did that."

"You know that this relationship is all I have wanted in life. I want to buy a house, have kids and spend the rest of my life with you. Naya I am not going anywhere, don't be scared." Heather says softly in her ear.

"Naya?" Laura asks "is that what you want?"

"Yes, I want a life with Heather." Naya answers quickly.

"So then tell her the real reason why she is here today." Laura states as Heather turns and looks at her confused. "Tell her why you shut her out." Naya's face falls and she lets go of Heather. She was hoping they were done for the day and this would not come up. Hasn't she confessed enough already. "Naya?"

"What if you…...um.….what if you stop loving me like you did Taylor?" Naya questions Heather.

"Oh my God Naya, is that what this is all about? Heather grabs Naya's hands "is that why you pushed me away? No, I won't stop loving you ever. Taylor and I were in two different places, our lives were headed in opposite directions. We wanted different things. Naya you and I fit. We want the same things."

Naya smiles at Heather, "you promise?"

"I promise. You are stuck with me." Heather says placing a kiss on Naya's forehead. "Sorry." The blonde says as she stands and looks back to Laura who has stood up and walked back to her desk.

"No, no need to apologize, I think that should about cover it for today, don't you think Naya?" Laura asks knowing Naya has had enough for the day. One thing she has learned from her sessions with her is that she can only get so far before she shuts down and this is about as far as she will get today.

"Yes, please." Naya responds letting out a huge sigh. Naya stands and thanks Laura walking towards the door.

"Heather?" Laura calls "thank you for coming in, I think it helped immensely."

"I agree." Heather replies taking Naya's hand and exiting the room. As they are waiting for the elevator Heather hears Naya take a deep breath. "You ok?"

"I don't know, are we ok?" Naya asks. "I am sorry you had to hear all that."

"Naya I needed to hear all that, I need to know what you are going through so we can work through it…..together." Heather replies rubbing her hands over Naya's arms. "Everything is going to be fine."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

_The one so many have asked for. Hope you're all not disappointed. Again just dreaming, didn't happen. Thank you for all the reviews and for my incredible Beta who helped me get through this chapter._

After the session with Naya's therapist her week was a little off. She tried to keep her distance from Heather without making it look obvious. She was afraid of how Heather would look at her or if she would treat her different. That's one of the main reasons she doesn't let people in, she doesn't want people to see her as vulnerable. Luckily they didn't have any scenes together the next day. Then the following day Heather was supposed to be in the studio recording while Naya was on set. When Friday finally came around they were both scheduled to be on set together so Heather made it a point to be up early so she could ride in with Naya. She noticed the brunette had been avoiding her and wanted to catch her somewhere where she couldn't walk away or come up with an excuse to leave.

"I'll drive today. I have a couple errands to run anyways." Heather announces to Naya on their way out the door.

On the way there after several minutes of silence Heather finally speaks "are you mad at me?"

Naya turns her gaze from the window to the blonde next to her "no why?"

"You just seem like you are avoiding me ever since we left the therapists office. Did I do something?" Heather asks sincerely.

Naya can hear the hurt in Heather's voice. "No you didn't do anything. I figured you wouldn't want to be around me especially after I dropped all that on you. I was just trying to give you space." Naya says letting her head fall. "Let you think."

"Think about what? Nothing has changed. I am glad you were honest with me. Yeah it sucks you think I could just stop loving you, but I wish you could have told me earlier. Nay the difference between you and Taylor is that I can see myself with you anywhere, doing anything, and still be happy. That's wasn't the case with Taylor."

"You promise me you won't treat me different? I don't want that, I don't want sympathy." Naya says catching Heather off guard.

"Naya I am not going to treat you different. But I am going to help you however I can and I am sorry if you think that is sympathy, but it's not. I want you to be happy. I love you." Heather responds.

"You still love me even though I am a basket case?" Naya says jokingly.

"I love you no matter what, maybe even a little more now." Heather smirks at her girlfriend. "Oh by the way, Ashley told me she is going away for the weekend so why don't you let me make you dinner tomorrow night, it can be a date."

"Wow, are you finally asking me out on a date? Maybe you should talk to my therapist more." Naya laughs as Heather playfully smacks her leg.

"So?" Heather asks. "Would you join me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I would love to" Naya says gripping Heather's hand sitting on her leg. "And Heather, I am sorry about the last couple days."

Naya was scheduled to be at the recording studio on Saturday working on her album but she made sure to tell her producer she had to leave by 4pm. She wanted to go back to her apartment, shower and wear something nice for her date with Heather. When she finished at the studio she drove to her apartment. She hadn't been there since her and Heather decided to stay at Heather's and she hasn't been there alone since before everything happened. When she opened the door she hesitated for a second. She thought of Heather trying to make tonight perfect and knew she needed to do this. She walked in placing her purse and keys on the table next to the door. She was determined to do this for her. She walked upstairs slowly walking into her room looking around cautiously. "He's gone, stop being afraid" Naya says out loud giving herself a little pep talk. She grabs a towel heading for the shower. She turns on the radio singing along trying to take her mind off of the fact she was scared to death to be in her apartment. Every noise caused her to jump she was constantly looking around the room, around corners. An hour later she is dressed in a short black dress that shows off her form and after she finishes putting some makeup on she is ready to go. Couldn't have been soon enough, being there by herself was not a good idea. As she walked downstairs she grabbed her keys hoping she wasn't too overdressed, Heather never actually told her if this was supposed to be a casual dinner or a romantic one. Either way she wanted to look nice for Heather she had done so much for her even after Naya told her how she was feeling.

Naya arrived around 6pm, which is when Heather told her to make sure she was home. She opens the door slowly, she was actually nervous about the evening, not wanting to disappoint Heather in anyway. There are candles lit in the living room, the fireplace is lit and the lights are low. She walks into the kitchen and sees Heather cutting up a salad. She looks to the table, there are roses in the middle with candles on each side of the vase. It is absolutely beautiful. She is glad she took the time to get dressed up. The atmosphere is very romantic and the table itself was gorgeous but then she looks over to Heather and sees the most beautiful sight of all. Heather turns to see if Naya is satisfied with the way everything looks. Naya struggles to get any words to come out but finally she manages "you look beautiful." Heather also thought to get dressed up in a black dress which fit her curves perfectly. Heather closes the gap between them pressing her lips against Naya's passionately.

"You baby, look gorgeous." Heather responds after breaking the kiss and giving Naya the once over. "How did I get so lucky? But when did you have time to change?"

"I left the studio early and went back to my place to get ready. I wanted to look nice for you tonight." Naya answers.

"You went to your place? Alone? Are you ok?" Heather asks taking Naya's hands in her own.

"Heather everything looks and smells amazing." Naya states as she looks around the kitchen again.

"And you're avoiding the question." Heather says kissing Naya quickly before she turns to finish cutting.

"I don't want to think about any of that tonight. I don't want to ruin this. I want tonight to be about us." The brunette adds wrapping her arms around Heather's waist from behind as she gently places a kiss on her neck. Heather sighs. "Fine, it was ok, I got a little nervous but I worked through it." She knew Heather wasn't going to let it go without an answer. "Now what can I do to help?"

During dinner Heather is quiet and Naya can see that there is something on the blonde's mind. Finally after a few minutes of silence she speaks up.

"Naya?" Heather speaks so softly Naya can barely hear her.

"Yeah Heather" Naya answers putting her fork down on her plate. Heather looks nervous biting her lip. "Is everything ok? You're not dumping me are you?" Naya jokes trying to get Heather to crack a smile, when she doesn't, Naya starts to worry "Heather, you're not are you?"

Heather seeing Naya is getting upset quickly answers "no, no I'm not dumping you, just the opposite. I wanted to ask you…..if…..you would move in with me."

Naya lets out a huge breath, "geez Heather you scared me. We do kind of live together."

Heather's tone changes and the excitement in her voice is obvious "I know but I mean officially, like move your things here and not have your own apartment. I know we discussed getting a place of our own and we can still do that. But you are here ever night anyways so why keep your place? Besides it has too many bad memories now, I wouldn't be comfortable with you staying there anyways. So until we find a place, move in here."

"There is nothing I want more, but what about Ashley? I can't just move in, it's her place too." Naya explains.

Heather reaches across the table taking Naya's hand. "I talked to her and she said it was fine, she likes you. But we can talk to her tomorrow if you want when she gets home. But you want to?" Heather says with a big grin.

"Of course, I don't think I could ever live in my place again anyways, so I was going to have to sell it. So then we talk to Ash tomorrow and if she is cool with it, then yes I would love to move in with you." Naya picks up Heather's hand and kisses the back of it. "I love you."

"I love you too Nay." Heather smiles at her girlfriend across the table as she takes another bite.

After dinner Heather pours each of them another glass of wine as they sit in the living room in front of the fire. Naya takes the glass of wine from Heather. "Are you trying to get me drink Ms. Morris? Cause you know I'm not that easy." Naya takes a sip smirking at Heather.

'No baby, I wouldn't do that." Heather says defensively.

"Hey I was just kidding." Naya says putting her glass down and reaching for Heather's hand. "Come dance with me?" She says standing up. "I love this song."

"I know I made this playlist just for tonight." Heather announces proudly.

Heather stands wrapping her arms around Naya's waist. Naya places her hands around the back of Heather neck as they sway to the music. Naya leans in resting her head on Heather's shoulder singing along quietly to her. She then lifts her head and kisses Heather "Tonight is perfect, thank you."

"Yes it is." Heather says as she leans into Naya kissing her again.

Naya pulls Heather's body tight into hers. She deepens the kiss, running her tongue over Heather's lip. Heather places a hand on the back of Naya's neck gently pulling her closer as she opens her mouth letting Naya's tongue in, her other hand runs up the side of Naya's body grazing her breast.

"Heather" Naya says softly as she pulls away slightly "make love to me."

Heather releases her hand looking at Naya questioningly "Baby, are you sure, we don't have to."

"I'm sure." Naya takes Heather's hand leading her upstairs to Heather's bedroom.

She walks Heather over to the bed gently pushing her back until her legs hit the bed and she sits. She sits next to Heather, releases her hand and kisses her. Heather doesn't move much and seems like she is scared to touch Naya. "Heather, I won't break, I am fine. If I can't then I will say something, ok?"

"I just don't want you to think you have to, that's not why I did all this." Heather responds rubbing her hand over Naya's cheek.

"I know I want to, so bad, now just kiss me." Naya playfully jumps on Heather's lap knocking her backwards on the bed. Heather rolls Naya onto her back straddling her. Naya looks up into Heather's blue eyes, "you would look even hotter without that dress."

"I could say the same for you, you know." Heather slides off Naya, stands and lets her dress fall to the floor. She leans on the end of the bed running her hands up Naya's thighs pulling her dress up over her stomach, leaning down kissing her way up the brunette's body as she lifts the dress over her head and tosses it on the floor. "Are you ok? I can stop if you want." Heather asks sensing Naya's body tense a little under the contact.

"I'm ok." Naya answers as she pulls Heather's body on top of hers. _It's just Heather, she won't hurt you, _she thinks before running her hands up the blonde's bare back as she kisses her neck softly. As she lets her hands run up Heather's side and gently caress her breast, she hears Heather moan. She knows now there is no stopping whether she wanted to or not, she couldn't do that to Heather.

Heather places kisses along Naya's neck and then across her collarbone. Her hands slowly running up Naya's stomach resting on her breast. She lets her lips wander lower until it reaches the other breast, kissing and teasing with her tongue. Naya takes a deep breath as Heather pulls back. "Ok?"

Naya grabs Heather rolling her onto her back. "I am fine." She lays half on and half off her girlfriend, letting her leg rest between Heather's legs. Her hand cups Heather's breast while her mouth encases the other one. Heather moans as she runs her hands over Naya's back. Naya slowly slides her hand down Heather's stomach and runs it gently over Heather. Heather lets out a breath that she was not aware she was holding when Naya touched her. She had forgotten how good it felt when Naya touched her. Naya smiles up at Heather as she moves her body to place a kiss on her lips. She then gently inserts her fingers into Heather as she continues kissing her, letting Heather's tongue enter her mouth. Heather moans into Naya's mouth as she runs her thumb over Heather's clit. Heather reaches down letting her hand rub between Naya's legs. Naya pulls her head back and Heather instantly pulls her hand away. "No, don't, I just need to look at you. It's ok, please." She stares into Heather's eyes. "I love you, I trust you."

Heather smiles "I love you." The brunette starts rubbing her thumb against Heather's clit with more force. Heather lets out another moan as she inserts two fingers into Naya. Naya gasps and Heather wants to immediately pull them out. "Are you ok?"

"More than ok" Naya says as her body arches and she leans down kissing Heather. Naya continues thrusting her fingers into Heather as the blonde moans, her body starting to tremble. Heather increases her thrusts while running her tongue over Naya's nipple causing her to let out a loud moan as her body starts shaking. Heather continues rubbing Naya until her body is trembling so much she can't hold herself up. Naya's body collapses on top of the blonde's as she rubs harder causing her girlfriend's body to lose control. Heather wraps her arms around Naya holding her on top of her while her body rides out the trembles. Naya curls her head into Heather's neck as Heather caresses her back.

When she feels water on her neck Heather looks down, "Baby are you crying?" She can feel Naya's body shaking as the tears run down her cheek. "Oh Naya, I am so sorry, are you ok?" Naya nods into her neck. "Baby, I'm sorry why didn't you tell me to stop? Nay, look at me." Heather lifts Naya's chin looking into her eyes. "Talk to me, what can I do?"

"Nothing, it….it was amazing." Naya manages between sobs.

"Are those happy tears?" Heather asks with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah….I am sorry, I don't know why I am crying. I love you so much." Naya whimpers as she wraps her arms around Heather. "I am so sorry for not trusting you."

Heather kisses her forehead "I love you too Naya." Heather reaches down pulling a sheet over them as she strokes Naya's back until she falls asleep. "Tonight was perfect."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Hope you're all still enjoying. Love reading the reviews, you guys are amazing. Dreaming, never happened._

Naya wakes up in the same position she fell asleep in. She is lying on Heather with her head tucked into the blonde's neck. Heather's arms are still tightly wrapped around her and she has never felt safer in her life. If she could wake up like this for the rest of her life, life would be perfect. She kisses Heather's neck softly whispering "I love you" in her ear. She doesn't want to wake her girlfriend so she puts her head back down on her shoulder gently rubbing her fingers over her collarbone. She lays there thinking about the night before. How the night had been amazing, it was like their first time all over again. Naya had finally let her guard down and allowed Heather to love her. She was happy for the first time in a long time. She put her trust in Heather and Heather did not let her down. Heather made her feel loved. Suddenly Naya feels the hand on her back move up her body to the back of her head gently massaging her head. Heather knew she loved that. She tilted her head up to see the most amazing blue eyes staring down at her.

"Good morning" Heather says softly. "You ok? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Morning beautiful" Naya says inching her body up to place a kiss on her lips. "I am great, thanks to you" she says with a smile.

"What did I do?" Heather asks as she pulls Naya on top of her naked body.

Naya looks down into Heather's eyes "you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I love you so much. Thank you for last night and for being so patient with me."

"Baby, you don't have to thank me I had a great time too." Heather responds while smiling at Naya. Naya lets out a small laugh. Heather can't resist kissing those smiling lips.

"I mean it Heather, thank you for everything. I am so sorry for ever doubting you. I don't know what I would do without you." Naya says sincerely before laying her head down on the blonde's chest.

Heather strokes Naya's back "I couldn't live without you either. You want to show me how much you love me again this morning?" Naya lifts her head to see a huge grin on Heather's face, "I was just asking."

Naya lifts her head placing a passionate kiss on Heather's lips. She pulls back slightly "it's the least I could do."

Heather reaches up cupping Naya's face "hey you don't owe me anything, I was just kidding."

"I want to." Naya runs her hands up Heather's stomach to her breasts as leans down kissing her again.

When they awoke the second time they realized it was afternoon. They both decided they better get up or at least get dressed in case Ashley came home. Naya went downstairs to make some coffee as Heather jumped in the shower. When Heather was done she went downstairs to find Naya had made them breakfast or since it was afternoon she guessed it was lunch. They sat there eating in silence but both of them stealing glances at the other. When they were done Heather said she would clean up while Naya showered. Naya started for the bathroom but Heather reached out grabbing her arm and pulling her into her. She backed Naya onto the couch and laid her body on top of the brunette's. With the radio on they never heard the door open in fact they never heard anything until she was standing right in front of them.

"Can't leave you too alone for a second huh?" Ashley says laughing at the two girls.

Heather jumps up off of Naya and into a sitting position on the end of the couch, "Jesus, Ash why you got to sneak up on us like that?"

"I didn't, I unlocked the door and walked in. I didn't know I was supposed to knock first. It is my place and all. I didn't know you two would be going at it on the couch." Ashley jokes. Naya sits up running her fingers through her hair. "Well don't let me stop you, I will just go and unpack."

"No it's fine I was on my way to take a shower anyways." Naya replies as she stands smiling at Heather.

Heather watches her walk upstairs waiting until she hears the water turn on and then glares at Ashley.

"What? Please it's not like you two are having sex anyways, you would have just gotten all hot and bothered and then been miserable all day. I don't know how you do it." Ashley says as she plops down next to Heather on the couch.

"Seriously Ash? Naya and my sex life is just fine, you could be a little more sensitive you know. She has been through a lot." Heather states defensively.

Ashley leans her head on Heather's shoulder "if your sex life was fine you wouldn't be so defensive. "

Heather pushes her roommate off her shoulder, "for your information we had sex last night and this morning, not that it is any of your business and I am defensive because…..."

Ashley starts laughing as she grabs Heather in a tight embrace "because you love her. You can't keep anything from me, you know that. So the big date worked huh? Did you have to get her drunk first?"

Heather tries to pull out of Ashley's hold "I hate you, you know that?"

"No you don't, you love me." Ashley responds kissing the side of Heather's head.

"No I hate you, and no I didn't have to get her drunk, it was her idea. And it was amazing." Heather says smiling.

Ashley releases her grip on Heather "with all joking aside Hemo, I am truly happy for you. You deserve it everyone can see how much you love her."

"I'm glad you said that because I also asked her to move in. I know we talked about it briefly and you said you were fine with it, but Naya wants to talk to you about it before she decides." Heather says dejected. "And be honest, if you are not ok with it let us know." Heather hears Naya coming back downstairs and stops talking. She has a pair of Heather's sweats on with a tank top, her hair still wet hangs loosely down her back and Heather swears she has never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Sorry I took so long, that just felt so good." Naya says as she sits in the chair across from the other two girls.

Ashley smirks "I bet I hear you got quite the work out."

"Ash!" Heather says smacking her roommate.

"What? I am just saying her muscles were probably sore and the water felt good" she says as she ducks a pillow that Heather had just thrown at her.

Heather glances over to Naya giving her a look that says she was sorry, sorry for the comments her roommate was making and for telling her to begin with.

"You're right I hadn't used those muscles in a while and they have been used quite a bit lately." Naya responds as she walks over to Heather sitting on her lap. Heather just smiles loving that her girlfriend can keep up with her roommate.

"Okay, okay, enough about your sex life, which I am glad that you have again by the way," Naya nods a thank you to Ashley. She knew the girl could be brutal but she never meant any harm. "Heather mentioned that she asked you to move in."

"Yeah, but I told her I wanted to talk to you first. It's your place too so if you're not comfortable with it then I won't." Naya responds while rubbing Heather's back. "And don't just say you're okay with it, if you're not."

"Honestly Naya, I like you. I think we could be good friends and I see how happy you make her" Ashley says motioning to Heather. "If you can tolerate us then I am fine with it. I can't promise I will stop the sex jokes though."

"That's okay now that I am having it again I don't care." Naya says with a grin.

"So does that mean you are moving in?" Heather asks eagerly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Naya responds.

Heather tips Naya back on the couch kissing her lips, nose, forehead, neck, cheeks, then back to her lips.

Ashley sits there watching her friend with a smile, seeing her truly happy for the first time in a long time. "Heather if you suffocate her she won't be able to move in." Heather just tosses another pillow in her roommate's direction and Ashley sees that as her cue to leave.

The girls spend the rest of the day curled up together on the couch watching TV in between make out sessions.

The following day the girls are back on set. Naya goes to her trailer and reads over the script for the week while Heather heads to the tin shed to work on her dance number. Naya gets about two pages in when she realizes that Santana is supposed to kiss another character who is not Brittany. She continues reading to see why this was happening. They were told their characters were going to get together, which made them both very happy and to see this made Naya nervous. Naya decided she would try talking to one of the producers and see if this was necessary. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Heather.

After talking to Brad he told her it was kind of necessary for her character to do this but it would lead to her and Heather's characters being together. Naya went back to her trailer to change she was scheduled to shoot a scene in about 30 minutes. As she was changing she heard Heather's phone ringing. She realized she had thrown it in her pocket this morning as they arrived. She took the phone out to see Taylor calling. Naya silenced the phone as she gripped it angrily in her hand walking out of the trailer. As she exited the trailer Dianna was walking towards set as well.

"Hey" Dianna says as Naya walks towards her.

"Hi" Naya answers quickly. They walk several steps before Naya finally speaks up "D?"

"Yeah" Dianna answers.

"I miss you" Naya says honestly.

"I miss you too, I am so sorry Nay, I shouldn't tell you how to feel" Dianna responds.

Naya leans into Dianna as the blonde wraps her arm around Naya's shoulder. "I slept with Heather."

Dianna whips her head around to look at Naya. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, she made me dinner Saturday night, she asked me to move in with her, then we danced, one thing lead to another and I finally was able to just relax." Naya says smiling at Dianna.

"Wait….did you just say she asked you to move in?" Dianna questions.

Naya laughs seeing how surprised Dianna is "yes, she asked me to move in with her, I'm going to sell my place."

"This is why you can't ever ignore me again, do you see all I have missed out on." Dianna says embracing the brunette. "Naya I am so happy for you."

"Thanks D, finally things seem to be looking up. Well that was until I read this." Naya says lifting her script.

"Why, what's wrong?" Dianna asks as they start walking.

"They have Santana kissing the new girl," Naya shrugs. "Don't know how Heather is going to like seeing me kiss another girl."

"Oh, yeah that might not go over well, maybe you can make sure she isn't around." Dianna suggests

Naya lets out a laugh, "Brittany is supposed to see the whole thing."

"Oh, sorry Nay, just talk to her, she will understand. I mean you both have kissed almost everyone on the show." Dianna says jokingly.

"True" Naya laughs as she looks down to the phone that starts ringing in her hand. She glances at it silencing it again as she shakes her head.

"You can get it." Dianna states as she points towards the phone.

Naya sighs "it's not mine, its Heather's."

"Why do you look upset?"

"It's Taylor. It's the second time he has called in like 15 minutes. She told me she wasn't talking to him." Naya responds as they walk onto set.

A few minutes later Heather joins them as they are filming a choir room scene. "Hey baby," Heather says kissing Naya. "Did you guys make up?" She says looking at Naya and Dianna sitting together.

"Yeah," Dianna answers "I hear you guys have some big news."

Heather smiles at Naya before looking to Dianna "what did you tell her?"

"I hear you had an eventful evening Saturday," Dianna winks at Heather who understands immediately what she meant. "And I hear we have some packing to do."

Heather takes Naya's hand as she turns to everyone "yes Naya has agreed to move in with me so all of you will be carrying some boxes."

Their friends all congratulate them and most agree to help when needed. Heather notices though that Naya doesn't look that happy. "Are you mad I told them?" She whispers to Naya.

"No, but I need to talk to you, alone, for a minute" Naya answers as she rises and walks towards the door. Heather shrugs her shoulders at her friends and follows Naya.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Heather asks before they even get to the door.

"I thought you said you hadn't talked to Taylor?" The brunette asks as she hands Heather her phone.

Heather looks down at the phone "I haven't, why?"

"Well he apparently really wants to talk to you." Naya replies as Heather looks at the 4 missed calls all from Taylor. "I was so worried about this scene I have to do because it might upset you and come to find out your ex has been calling you non-stop."

"Naya, he has been calling for the last couple days, I haven't answered. He hasn't left a message or text me so I assume it's not important. Baby, honestly I haven't talked to him" Heather answers sincerely.

They both turn their head when they hear the voice. His voice. "Heather, I have been trying to get a hold of you."

"Taylor, why are you here?" Heather asks.

"I work here, that's why I was trying to call you. I wanted to let you know. The good word you put in for me must have paid off I got a call last week and I started today."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews. Sorry it has taken me so long to update, life has been getting in the way. Anyways thanks for reading. The next couple of chapters are not my best but I needed them to go where I wanted. Don't own anything, just a dreamer._

Naya has already started walking back into the choir room when Heather gabs her arm "Nay, wait please."

"I'll leave you two to talk." Naya states coldly as she pulls her arm from Heather's grip and walks back inside.

Heather sighs "look Taylor, I'm happy you found a job but it doesn't change anything, I love Naya."

"I didn't figure it would, I was just trying to give you a heads up that I would be here and to say thanks of course for talking to them for me." Taylor responds.

"You're welcome but…." before Heather can finish her sentence she hears the producer calling her back in to shoot the scene, "I have to go, we will talk later."

Heather walks in taking a seat next to Naya. She reaches over placing a hand on Naya's thigh leaning closer "Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I had said something to Ryan before we left on tour about him going to be moving here and looking for a job. I honestly forgot about it." Naya just nodded her head and gave Heather a fake smile. Heather could see that Naya was not happy but for the time being there was nothing she could do they had to get through the next couple of scenes.

After several takes and a few hours later they were done with the choir room scene. Naya was now preparing for her next scene which was the big one, the one she had wanted to talk to Heather about beforehand. She figures Heather already read the script by now so she was aware. Naya's character was supposed to be standing in the hallway outside the auditorium talking to the new girl Sugar. Sugar calls Santana out on being gay and then kisses her. This is all supposed to happen just as Heather's character Brittany walks around the corner and witnesses the kiss. She is supposed to then get upset running away. Naya and Vanessa have rehearsed their lines a few times and since there really isn't too much to it they are just waiting for Heather. Naya finally asks the director where Heather is.

"It's going to be a surprise, we want to catch her real emotion, we figure if she knows she won't look the part" he answers.

"Hold up, Heather doesn't know about the kiss?" Naya asks looking upset.

"No, she does her best acting when she just acts on emotion, hopefully we get it the first time or it will all be fake anyways" the director announces.

Vanessa notices Naya's demeanor, "everything ok? You look upset."

"Not as upset as Heather is going to be." Naya says as she takes a seat leaning her head against the wall.

"Ok, we are ready," the director declares as he steps back out of the shot.

Naya and Vanessa perform their lines perfectly when Vanessa grabs Naya placing a gentle kiss on her lips Heather appears from behind them, right in Naya's line of sight. Naya pulls away like her character is supposed to, but she doesn't see the hurt in Brittany's eyes, she sees Heather's. Heather stood there for a second taking in the scene before her and then with tears in her eyes she turns running out of the room. "Heather!" Naya yells as she pushes Vanessa out of the way running after Heather. She catches up to her in the parking lot outside the studio. "Heather please wait!"

"Wow Naya are we even now?" Heather snaps as a tear runs down her face.

"What? No! This has nothing to do with Taylor. I didn't know until right before we were about to shoot. I thought you knew about it." Naya pleads.

"I know your mad that he is working here, just admit! Heather announces. At this point there are several people now watching the exchange. "But seriously, you are angry so you do this?"

"Heather this has nothing to do with him. And I tried to talk to Ryan about changing the scene." Naya replies.

"Well you could have given me a little warning that you were going to be making out with another woman in front of me." Heather yells before realizing they have an audience.

"I tried to talk to you about it this morning but Taylor showed up. I figured you would read the script" Naya states lowering her voice once she sees everyone looking at them.

Dianna who had been outside witnessed the whole conversation finally walking over to them, "Hey ladies, why don't we take this somewhere a little more private."

"I don't have anything else to say anyways." Heather utters as she turns to walk away.

Dianna grabs her arm in one hand while taking Naya's in the other and leads them over to their trailer. "You both need to vent, so go" she says opening the trailer door. She follows them in sitting next to Naya on the couch as Heather stands by the sink. "What the hell is going on? Just this morning Naya is telling me you're moving in together and you're happy, what happened?"

"I don't know ask Naya." Heather yells still upset "she's the one making out with people."

"People? It was one person and it was part of the script." Naya stands walking towards Heather. "Stop saying it like that, you know I would never cheat on you. I told you I didn't know what they had planned until right before. I'm sorry, I would never hurt you."

"Yeah well watching you kiss someone else will always hurt." Heather says turning her glance from Naya.

"Just like seeing you with Taylor will always hurt me." Naya responds forcing the blonde to turn her attention back to her.

"I didn't know" Heather declares quietly.

"And I didn't know that you had no idea about the kiss." Naya looks into Heather's blue eyes. "I don't like that he is here or that he works here now."

"You work with your ex Naya, I don't get to be upset about that." Heather states matter-of-factly.

"Are you comparing what Mark and I had to what you and Taylor had? It's not the same. I am sorry but I will always be jealous of Taylor, of what you shared."

"And now I share everything with you Naya. Why can't you see how much I love you?" Heather replies as she takes Naya's hands in her own.

"Why can't you see it?" Naya asks raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, so are we good?" Dianna asks enthusiastically. "Come on you two love each other, you belong together and both of you need to stop being so insecure."

Naya leans her body into Heather who wraps her arms around the brunette. "I hate it when she's right."

"Look Naya, I am sorry he is here, I know it bothers you, but please trust me. I want to be with you." Heather says placing a kiss on Naya's head.

"I watched the two of you together for two years. Every time I saw him kiss you or hold you it broke my heart. Now that you are finally mine I am supposed to be ok with you being around him again? I will try. That's all I can promise." Naya replies as she takes a step back from Heather.

Heather moves closer to Naya filling the space between them "that's all I can ask for. Now we better get back on set, we don't even know if we were done with the scene yet."

"We are done. I'm not doing it again." Naya states as she takes Heather's hand wrapping her other arm around Dianna's shoulder as they exit the trailer. Everyone outside turns to look at them as they walk back to set. "What?" Naya shouts sarcastically as everyone turns their focus elsewhere. Dianna and Heather just laugh at the brunette.

Naya and Heather return to set they apologize to Vanessa and the director for running out, finish their scene and plan to talk to Ryan about any more surprises he might have in store for them. They can deal with a kiss or whatever else a scene calls for but they want to know about it beforehand.

When they get a break in the afternoon Heather convinces Naya to call some real estate agents about listing her apartment. Taylor who is working on the same set setting the scene over hears part of their conversation before he decides to confront Heather "you moving?" He asks Heather bluntly.

Um…no, Naya is, she I selling her place and moving in with Ashley and I." Heather replies giving him a sympathetic look. She knew she didn't have to answer him but she didn't want to hurt him anymore either.

"Oh…well….um….congrats then. I guess I should get back to work." He smiles politely before turning to go back to work.

"Hey, Tay?" Heather calls to him. "You got a second to talk?" She looks over to her girlfriend who is talking on her phone, asking silently for permission. Naya doesn't look happy but shrugs her shoulders anyways. Heather mouths a thank you to Naya.

"Yeah I guess." He answers gesturing for them to go outside.

Heather follows him as he exits. "Taylor now that you're working here I think we need to get a few things straight. Naya and I are together, you will see us together, we are close, this is the one place we can be ourselves and that's not going to change. If I want to kiss her I am going to, I am not going to pretend because you're here. I'm sorry if that bothers you."

"I didn't figure you would. I thought about it for days before I accepted the job. I knew it wasn't going to be easy seeing you two together. In fact it still bothers me a lot, but I needed the job until spring training." Taylor takes Heather's hand "I'm sorry Heather, but I will never be ok seeing you with her, but then again my feelings never mattered anyways."

Heather pulls her hand away "what's that supposed to mean?"

"I am just saying my feelings didn't matter when you decided to end this." Taylor states letting his voice rise.

"What was there to say?" Heather shouts. "I wasn't happy, I didn't love you anymore, my heart was with someone else, why keep pretending? Why make it worse?

"Make it worse for whom, you? Because I don't think it could have been any worse for me." Taylor shouts back.

"You don't think it was hard for me too? After everything we had been through, everything you meant to me. It hurt so much Taylor, but our lives had changed, my feelings changed. It was only a matter of time." Heather responds trying not to sound angry with him. They really never talked about this and she knows he had questions.

"Matter of time until what, you gave in to her advances and slept with her? Jesus, Heather are you that stupid? You gave up everything and for what?" Taylor throws his hands up in disgust.

Heather is getting angry that she has to defend her relationship to him of all people. "For what Taylor? How about for love and happiness, she makes me feel alive, she accepts me for who I am, what I am, she makes me want to be a better person. I haven't felt this good about myself in a long time."

"Hey" Naya calls out from the doorway. She had been standing there watching since she heard Heather raise her voice. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I heard you from inside. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I will be right in." Heather answers with a small smile. Naya returns the smile turning back and walking inside. Heather turns her attention back to Taylor "because she cares about me, that's what. I'm sorry it bothers you but maybe it's time to move on, you do your job and I will do mine. I will be civil to you but I think it is best if we stop trying to be friends."

Before Taylor can respond to Heather she has already turned her back and started walking back inside. He follows her finishing setting up for the scene. He looks over to Heather who is standing talking to Naya and Dianna. Naya wraps her arms around the blonde kissing her cheek. They stand holding each other close as Taylor watches. He has about all he can do not to rush over and rip Heather away, when the director finally yells for everyone to take their positions.

In between takes Naya catches Taylor watching Heathers every move and occasionally glaring at her. Heather looks over to Naya who is staring at her "what? You're freaking me out?"

"What did you say to him?" Naya asks motioning in Taylor's direction with her head.

"Why did he say something?" Heather asks angrily.

"No, calm down, I just noticed him staring at you and then giving me evil eyes." Naya jokes.

Heather rubs her hand up and down Naya's back as she looks to Dianna who is sitting next to Naya "I might have made him mad, sorry. I told him it would be best if we weren't friends either."

"Oh well good riddance" Dianna adds "it's his loss."

"You really told him that?" Naya asks softly.

Heather lays her head on Naya's shoulder "yeah I don't want anyone in my life who can't be happy for us."

"Thank you" Naya whispers.

Finally they are filming the last scene for the day which is a scene where Naya's character tells Heather's how much she loves her and then kisses her. The scene takes place in Heather's characters bedroom and Taylor just so happens to be helping get ready for this scene as well. He is not happy about having to watch it all. Naya of course sees this as a perfect opportunity to stick it to him. When the director starts giving them directions Naya speaks up "oh you don't have to tell me how to handle this one in the bedroom," which causes everyone to burst out laughing except for Taylor who storms out the back door. Naya sits there with a big grin as Heather swats her playfully. Revenge is sweet.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Over the next couple weeks Naya had put her apartment on the market and started packing her things. Her relationship with Heather was moving fast but they had been such good friends that they feel like they have been together for a lot longer. They knew pretty much everything about each other's habits before they moved in together from spending so much time on tour and staying at each other's places. Naya knew she could live with Heather the rest of her life so selling her place wasn't that hard of a choice. The thing that made her nervous about the move was the idea that she had no place to get away to when she needed to get away. Not only had she let Heather break down her walls but now she couldn't run away either. Naya is sure Heather had no idea how big of a deal this was, which may be why Naya was taking her time packing. She did bring some things to her new place. Her clothes and some personal things were already there, while most of her things were going to storage or going to be sold with the apartment. The girls had spent a weekend over there sorting through what Naya wanted and what was going. Heather had managed to make space in her bedroom for a few of Naya's things. She wanted her bedroom to feel like Naya's as well. They had also agreed to buy a few new things together.

After getting everything moved that she wanted Naya was spending a lot of her off time at the recording studio working on her album, while Heather was working with Ashley on some short films. They made time for each other every night agreeing to be home at certain times and arranging to do things together.

Naya was leaving the studio around 9:30pm one night, trying to get home by 10pm which is when she promised Heather she would be there. She was already running a little late knowing if there was any traffic at all she wouldn't make it. She rushed out saying goodbye to everyone practically running to her car. She had already been late a couple times this week and promised Heather she would be there on time tonight. When she reached her car she quickly unlocked the door throwing her purse on the passenger's seat and grabbing her seat belt. As she buckled the belt she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was a piece of paper tucked under her windshield wiper. Naya's heart starting racing thinking back to a few months ago, her breathing quickened and she felt sick to her stomach. She looked all around the parking lot to see if anyone was there. The lot security guard was in his booth and there were a couple cars there but she didn't see anyone else. She slowly unhooked her seatbelt opening the car door. She reached out grabbing the piece of paper quickly pulling it into the car and locking the doors. She hesitantly opened the paper, it couldn't be, he was dead, she thought. It was probably just a solicitation, she tried to take a deep breath but it felt like her lungs were closing, she was having trouble catching her breath. She saw words it definitely wasn't an advertisement, she tried again to take a breath as she opened the paper quickly. There were very few words but the words she read caused her to relive the entire nightmare again. _Bet you thought I was gone. _ Naya had tears falling from her eyes by the time she managed to grab her phone from her purse. She felt like she was going to throw up, her chest hurt, she couldn't get air. She somehow managed to push the speed dial with Heather's number. The phone was still several inches from her ear when Heather answered.

"Don't tell me you're going to be late again." Heather voice can be heard through the speaker. "Nay?...Naya?"

"Heather…." is all Naya can say as she completely breaks down crying.

"Naya, what's wrong? Honey talk to me." Heather asks nervously.

"I…." Naya mumbles before Heather cuts her off.

"Baby, where are you, are you alright? Naya you're scaring me, talk to me." Heather is starting to get upset herself she can tell something is really wrong. Ashley who was with Heather is now staring at her as she sees the look of panic on Heather's face. "Naya!"

"Studio parking lot…..I don't think I can drive." Naya finally answers between sobs.

"Okay, baby I don't know what is going on, but go in the studio and wait for me, I am on my way." Heather says as she hangs up the phone and grabs her purse. "Ash….come with me please something is wrong." Ashley follows Heather quickly out the door.

Heather parks her car next to Naya's, running for the studio doors. The doors were locked but she could see Naya sitting in the reception area with her head in her hands. Heather pounds on the door trying to get Naya's attention. Naya jumps with the noise of the doors being rattled. Seeing Heather she races to the door unlocking it and letting her and Ashley in. Heather notices the tears still running down Naya's face she pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Baby, you look scared to death and you are shaking, what is going on?" Heather asks quietly into Naya's ear.

Ashley also sees how upset the brunette is walking over to them and rubbing her back. "Naya, it's ok calm down."

Naya slowly hands Heather the wadded up piece of paper in her hand. "What?" Heather questions as her eyes widen. She opens the paper reading the six words. Heather looks back at Naya. "This has to be someone's idea of a joke. He is dead Nay. Where did you get this?"

Ashley looks between the two girls wondering what the paper says. Heather hands her the paper to read. "Did you call the police?" Ashley asks after she reads it.

Naya shakes her head gripping the back of Heather's sweatshirt. "I just want to go home."

"Nay where was this?" Heather asks again.

"Windshield." Naya says as she pulls away from Heather. "Please I want to go."

"Look at me, he is dead. You're okay, I know you're scared but I won't let anyone hurt you again." Heather tries to pull Naya into another hug but she pulls away. "Naya?"

"I want to get out of here." Naya states again.

"Okay. Where are your keys I will drive you home?" Heather asks as she hands Ashley her keys so she can drive her car home.

Naya points to her purse on the bench. Ashley walks over grabbing it and handing it Heather. Naya turns walking out the door as Ashley and Heather follow.

Ashley grabs Heather wrist on the way out "She's not okay, is she?"

Heather shakes her head no as she races ahead to catch up with Naya. She takes the brunette's hand in hers walking with her to her car.

It's a silent car ride home. The only sound Heather hears is Naya crying. She tries again to comfort her but even Heather's touch doesn't seem to be working. Naya just stares out the window wiping tears from her face. When they get back to the apartment Naya immediately goes upstairs to the bedroom, Heather was about to follow when Ashley stopped her.

"Heather I really think you need to give this to the police. Even if it someone's idea of a sick joke." Ashley states as she hands Heather the note.

"Let me help her tonight and then tomorrow I will try to convince her to contact the detective. She is really upset Ash she cried all the way home." Heather replies sadly.

"Try hard." Ashley states as she walks away.

Heather places their purses on the end table before walking upstairs. When she enters the bedroom Naya is sitting on the end of the bed. She walks over to her sitting down next to her.

"You wanna talk?" Heather whispers as she leans her head on Naya's shoulder.

"Not really." Naya answers.

Heather lifts her head reaching up to wipe the tears off Naya's cheek. "I know you're scared, but I am here for you. You can talk to me."

"I just want to go to bed. I have to be on set in the morning." Naya responds as she stands walking towards the bathroom.

Heather changes for bed waiting for Naya to return. After about 15 minutes Naya has still not come out. Heather walks quietly to the door placing her ear against it. She can hear Naya crying again. She opens the door slowly seeing Naya sitting on the floor. "Baby" Heather says with pain in her voice. "Please talk to me." She reaches down pulling Naya up off the floor. She wraps her arm around the brunette leading her to the bed. Naya lays down curling into a fetal position. Heather lies behind her wrapping her arms around her kissing her head and cheek lightly.

Naya turns in Heather's arms to lie face to face with the blonde. "I am scared. I can't stop thinking about it. I feel like I have been kicked in the stomach, I can't catch my breath."

"I know baby…..but you're safe. Try and relax. You can't let this set you back, you have come so far, just breath. I've got you." Heather tightens her hold on Naya as the brunette places her head on Heather's chest. Heather kisses her head as she strokes her back. "I love you so much Nay."

Naya lays there quietly listening to Heather's heart beat in her chest. She listens to the rhythm of her breathing trying to match it. After a few minutes Naya has relaxed some and is able to breathe easier. Neither one of them sleep. Heather holds Naya all night and Naya never lets go.

Next morning the girls are up getting ready for work when Ashley asks Heather again about going to the police. Heather just shrugs her shoulders as they head out the door. The ride is quiet again until Heather speaks "hey, you going to be alright today?" Naya nods her head. "If you need anything come and get me, I don't care if I am busy."

"Okay, thanks." Naya takes Heather's hand, which makes Heather smile. "I love you Heather, I don't know what I would do without you."

"I love you too," Heather replies. "Try and get some rest when you can, I know you didn't sleep last night."

They get out of the car walking to their trailer. Within a few minutes there is a knock on the door. Dianna opens the door walking up the steps. "Wow you two look rough, all night love fest?" She says smiling.

"Not quite D." Heather responds nonchalantly.

"What's wrong? You look upset Hemo." Dianna asks as she looks over to Naya who is sitting on the couch with her knees pulled into her chest. "Are you guys fighting?"

Heather sits next to Naya "no, it was just a rough night."

Dianna notices a tear running down Naya's face as Heather gently strokes her back. "Naya, why are you crying, what's going on?" She walks over sitting next to her friends.

Naya leans her head on Heather's shoulder as the tears run down her face. Heather wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Naya found a note on her windshield last night."

"A note? Like the ones before?" Dianna asks confused.

"Yeah….it said bet you thought I was gone." Heather replies.

Dianna places a hand on Naya's knee, "oh shit…..you ok Nay? I mean obviously you're not, I am so sorry. Did you call the police?"

Naya shakes her head "I thought it was over" she says quietly.

"It is baby I told you someone is trying to scare you." Heather states as she kisses her forehead.

"Well it worked." Naya says as she sits up.

"I know. D, you going to be here for a little while, I have to go and I don't really want to leave her alone." Heather asks as she stands.

"Yeah, my next scene is with Naya." Dianna responds.

Heather leans down kissing Naya "try to get some rest. I will come check on you as soon as I can. Love you."

Heather exits the trailer but instead of going to the make-up trailer she heads for security. She has managed to hold it together in front of Naya but now she needs to know that her girlfriend will be safe.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

_Bear with me everyone I am getting there…..hope your all still reading. Some of you are just too clever. I am still dreaming._

Heather is sitting with Kevin talking in the choir room when she sees Naya and Dianna approach. She smiles up at Naya who smiles back. Naya walks over sitting on Kevin's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and then leaning across him to kiss Heather.

"Oh now that's just not right." Kevin says pushing Naya off his lap.

Naya laughs moving to sit next to Heather, "hi" she says as she takes Heather's hand. "Did you say something to security?"

"Security? What's going on?" Kevin asks looking at the two girls.

Heather looks directly at Naya, "ahhh….yeah I did, are you angry?"

"No, there was a guard outside the trailer, I figured you said something." Naya answers.

"Um…hello? Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Kevin asks again.

Heather wraps her arm around Naya's shoulder pulling her into "I just want you to be safe." She then fills the rest of the cast in on what's going on with the notes.

As the director comes in grabbing everyone's attention Naya leans over to Heather "thanks."

"Did you get any sleep?" Heather knows the answer but she thought she would ask anyways.

Naya shakes her head sitting back in her chair. "Let's just hope the day goes fast."

Of course the day went by as slow as possible and scenes had to be done over and over. By the end of the day both girls could barely keep their eyes open. Heather had her arm around Naya's waist walking to the car. Naya who couldn't hold her head up any longer had it resting on Heather's shoulder as she mumbled something which made Heather laugh. "You are making no sense right now, those aren't even words" Heather laughed. She walked to the passenger's side opening Naya's door for her and gently closing it behind her. Naya already had her eyes closed. Heather immediately saw the note and raced around the front of the car grabbing it off the windshield. She quickly tucked it in her pocket before Naya saw it. Heather got in, starting the car and driving out of the lot as fast as possible.

"Geez, Hemo, what's the rush? You're going to give me whiplash." Naya questions as she grabs the arm rest holding on.

"Sorry just tired, want to get home." Heather quickly answers.

Ashley is sitting on the couch with her laptop editing some scenes from her movie when the girls enter. "Hey" she waves to them.

"Hey" Naya calls out "I'm going to bed, I am beat. You coming baby?" she asks.

"No, honey I'm not tired yet." Ashley answers.

Heather glares at her roommate, "really Ash? Yeah I will be up in a second just wanna get a drink first."

"Okay," Naya answers as she walks over kissing Ashley's head "night" she says with a smile as she heads up the stairs.

Ashley just laughs and as she turns her head seeing Heather standing next to the couch "it was just a joke, calm down."

"No, I know, um…" Heather starts as she takes the note out of her pocket. She opens it reading it and then tosses it on Ashley's lap.

"What's this?" Ashley opens it, she looks up to Heather "another one? She didn't seem too upset by it."

"She doesn't know it was on my car. I grabbed it before she saw it." Heather says as she stuffs it back in her pocket.

"He never left one on your car before did he?" Ashley asks as she places her computer down.

Heather sits down next to her roommate "no that's why I think someone else is just trying to scare her. Besides the parking lot is secure, it was left at work and all the other notes were hand written, these last two were typed."

"So who do you think is doing it?" Ashley questions.

"I'm not sure but I am going to start asking around tomorrow. Whoever is doing this is not funny. That night was not a joke, that whole ordeal was terrifying, for both of us. I know I don't want to keep reliving it and she shouldn't have too either." Heather states as she stands to go upstairs.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ashley asks as she picks up her computer again.

"I haven't decided yet." Heather responds as she walks up the stairs.

Heather enters the bedroom seeing Naya already in bed. She quietly changes her clothes while debating whether to tell Naya or just let her sleep. Carefully she crawls into bed to not disturb the brunette.

"Come cuddle with me." Naya says softly.

Heather smiles as she slides closer to Naya wrapping her arms around her. "I thought you were sleeping," Heather whispers.

Naya turns in Heather's arms, "I can't sleep without you."

Heather kisses her "I love you, this is crappy timing especially since you're being so damn cute but I want to tell you something."

"Okay," Naya responds as she places her hand under her head propping herself up.

Heather sits up leaning her back against the headboard "well tonight when we got to my car there was a note on it." Naya doesn't speak as she waits for Heather to finish. "It said, _Did you miss me, I missed you. _But listen to me don't get upset, this is just someone playing games. First off, it was on my car and look," Heather hands Naya the paper, "it's typed, they were always hand written. I think it's someone we know."

Naya sits up, "why would someone we know do this? They all know what we went through."

Heather hugs Naya, "I know I don't know who is doing it, but tomorrow we will have people start keeping an eye out." Heather pulls Naya closer "now cuddle with me."

Naya lets out a small laugh as they scoot down into the bed. "Heather, I love you so much."

The next day Heather and Naya arrive early. Heather wants to make sure she has time to talk to the head of security and let him know what is going on. She wants someone to patrol the parking lot and watch their cars. After about 45 minutes and having to wait for Ryan since security had to clear everything through him she finally was able to head back to the trailer. There was a guard outside which made her happy and since there was a guard she knew Naya was still inside. As she got closer she heard a voice call to her from behind. She turned as she heard Taylor call her name again.

"Yeah" she answers stopping and turning towards him.

"I saw you coming out of the security trailer with Ryan is everything alright?" He asks sincerely.

"Yep, everything is fine." Heather answers quickly as she starts to turn away.

Taylor points to the guard standing outside her trailer, "then why the guard? Come on Heather I still care about you."

Heather crosses her arms, "someone left some notes on our cars as a bad joke."

"What kind of notes? Is someone threatening you?" Taylor asks placing his hands on Heather's shoulders.

"No, they were for Naya. It's just someone trying to scare us. But the guards are watching her which makes me feel better" Heather responds as she steps away from Taylor's touch.

"Why do you do that?" Taylor asks defensively.

Heather looks at him confused "What?"

"Back away when I touch you, it wasn't that long ago that me holding you, made you happy. I am just concerned that's all" Taylor states shaking his head.

"I appreciate it, I do, but I am fine. The little touches Tay, have to stop. Naya wouldn't appreciate them and frankly neither do I. And I know for a fact when we were together you didn't like anyone else touching me either. Please. Heather replies as she turns walking back to the trailer.

"Heather…." Taylor called out but Heather ignored him opening the door and entering the trailer.

Taylor stands there for what seems like an eternity when the door opens again. Naya and Heather walk out hand in hand as Taylor watches them walk to set.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

_Warning violence ahead…. I love reading your reviews. So many of you know where my head is at now, kind of scary. Anyways hope you enjoy. Just dreaming._

Several days had passed without any new notes being left. Heather assumes whoever was behind it had been scared off by security watching their cars. Naya had driven separate to the studio this morning she had to be there by 7am. Heather wasn't scheduled on set until the afternoon. Naya finished in the studio by noon. She called Heather to meet her for lunch at a café near the Paramount lot. Heather walked in 30 minutes later kissing her girlfriend before she sat down.

"Hey, how was your morning?" The blonde asks as she picks up her menu.

"Good, I think you will like the song" Naya smiles reaching across the table to hold Heather's hand.

Heather's grin widens "oh yeah was it for Brittany?"

"You will have to wait and see." Naya says raising her eyebrows.

"You're such a tease." Heather laughs squeezing Naya's hand.

After eating, Naya who had walked to the café rides back with Heather to the lot. When they get out of the car they see Mark and Cory playing catch with a football.

"Hey guys" Heather waves as she drags Naya by the hand over to them.

"Hey Hemo, Naya, you guys just getting here?" Cory asks.

"I am" Heather answers "Naya was in the studio all morning."

"Well you missed the big announcement." Mark shouts walking over placing his arm around Naya's waist. Cory sees Mark isn't paying attention anymore so he throws the football to Heather who catches it, throwing it back to him.

"What announcement? Naya asks Mark.

"Party in my trailer tonight, I got a bunch of alcohol and snacks. So after we wrap come by. You still remember where my trailer is right babe." Mark winks at Naya as he bumps his hip into hers. Heather throws the football at him hitting him in the back. "Ouch! Can't say you throw like a girl, can we?"

"Your hands Mark get them off my girl!" Heather says in a jealous tone, while Cory and Naya both share a smile.

"Damn Morris, you're quite possessive" Mark snaps back. Naya smacks him playfully in the chest.

"We will stop by later for a little bit." Naya calls to him as she runs up jumping on Heather's back as they go to their trailer.

Naya finished her scene so she walked over to the tin shed where Heather was working with Zach on some choreography. She waited until they were done before saying hello. Heather gave her a big smile while Zach answered with a hello. Heather mentioned they would be a bit so if she wanted to go to Mark's she would catch up. Naya kissed her before leaving and then walked to Mark's trailer. An hour and 4 drinks later, Naya was starting to feel pretty good. Suddenly she hears Mark holler that he would be right back.

"Hey where are you going?" She calls out to him.

"Gotta get some more alcohol, why you gonna miss me?" Mark says with a sly smile.

"Um…no I need some air you mind if I tag along? We can take my car, its close." Naya responds as she takes her keys out of her pocket waving them in front of him.

Mark grabs the keys "okay, but your drunk ass isn't driving."

As they walk out to the parking lot, Naya was looking around hoping Heather was on her way instead she saw a figure standing at her car. Apparently Mark saw it too. He took off running towards her car. Everyone knew what was going on with the notes again. The man sees Mark charging at him and takes off running. Mark is able to catch up to him pretty quickly knocking him to the ground.

Mark is yelling at the guy as he slams him into the pavement over and over again. "You son of a bitch!"

"Mark!" Naya shouts as she runs to catch up seeing Mark had the guy pinned on the ground.

Mark finally flips the guy on his back looking at him for the first time. He doesn't say anything but the rage takes over punching him several times by the time Naya gets there.

"Mark! Stop! Please! You're going to kill him!" Naya screams as she sees Taylor's face beaten and bloody. "Mark! Stop!" She tries to pull Mark off of him.

By this time there is an audience, their friends and co-workers heard Naya screaming at Mark and rushed to see what was wrong.

"Why do you care what happens to this bastard!" Mark yells at her.

"I don't but I don't want you to go to jail for murder!" Naya shouts as she tries again unsuccessfully to pull him off. "Mark!"

Cory and Harry finally come over helping Naya pull Mark off of Taylor's body. "Naya!" Heather shouts as she comes running across the parking lot. Heather who was racing to Naya has now completely stopped looking down at the guy lying on the ground. "Oh my God" she looks over to Naya who sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around Mark. His hands covered in Taylor's blood. Heather slowly walks over to Taylor, gasping she puts her hands over her mouth. "What…..happened?" she asks looking to Naya.

"This is the son of a bitch who has been putting notes on Naya's car. I caught him doing it." Mark shouts at her. "Great guy Heather you sure know how to pick them!"

"Mark, she didn't know" Naya says releasing him.

Cory helps Mark up, "we should probably go get you cleaned up," he motions to his hands. "I called security and told them to send an ambulance." Naya nods at Cory.

Heather is now sitting next to Taylor who is trying to sit up "Tay, don't move an ambulance is on the way." Heather looks over to Naya who is just shaking her head at the sight before her. "Naya are you okay?"

Naya sees security coming and leans over Taylor "you fell." Heather looks to Naya confused. "You want to avoid jail? Tell them you fell." Naya says angrily as she starts to walk away.

Heather grabs Naya's arm "hey, where are you going?" she asks softly.

"Don't act like you care. I am going to see if Mark is alright. You know the guy who was there for me. I am not going to sit here and watch you coddle this jerk. He has made my life a living hell Heather and you sit here with him, not me" Naya yanks her arm away from the blonde.

"Nay, that's not what I am doing, he is hurt." Heather responds sadly.

"That's too bad. I should have let Mark kill him." Naya looks back over to Taylor "You might want to give your notice too because next time I won't stop him."

"Naya!" Heather calls to her as she walks away. She sits down next to Taylor. "Why Tay, why did you do this?"

"I did it for you Heather. I want you back, I can't live without you." Taylor mumbles as he sits up holding his ribs. "She took you from me. I wanted to make her as miserable as she made me."

"Taylor she didn't do anything!" Heather yells at him "It was me. I chose her. I ended things with you."

"Yeah, to be with her! You never even gave me a chance Heather. Did you always love her?" Taylor yells back.

"Yes, Taylor I loved her, I think from the first time we met. I'm sorry I tried to make it work with you but I just couldn't stop thinking about her. She has always made me so happy" Heather answers honestly. "Why would you try to hurt her? You should be angry with me."

"I could never hurt you Heather. I love you" Taylor confesses.

"I know you do, and I am sorry I don't feel the same about you. But the person I used to love would never do this, this isn't you." The ambulance can be heard in the background, "please Taylor get some help. Sort this out."

The paramedic who places Taylor in the back of the ambulance faces Heather, "Ms. are you coming?"

Heather shakes her head, "No." She turns her back walking away from them and towards Naya's car. The note was still sitting there. She took the note from the windshield reading it, _can't wait to touch you again. _She crumbles the paper up in her hand making a fist before throwing it into the nearest garbage can. She walks to Mark's trailer hoping Naya is still there. She is greeted by Kevin after she knocks on the door. The music is quite loud and people seem to be pretty intoxicated already. "Is Naya in there?"

"She is Hemo, but I'm not really sure she wants to talk to you right now" Kevin responds.

"Kevin, seriously you aren't going to let me talk to my girlfriend? Please just go get her for me. I don't want to make a scene in front of everyone." Heather is starting to get upset realizing her friends have already chosen sides.

Mark walks up behind Kevin "I got this Kev."

"Mark please don't be a jerk, I just want to talk to her. I know she is upset." Heather replies while placing her hands on her hips.

"She is upset Heather, she thinks you chose Taylor over her" Mark informs her.

Heather's head falls, "why would she think that? I wouldn't. I just wanted to make sure he was alright and find out why."

"Why he did it, come on you know why Hemo." Mark states as he steps down off the step closing the door behind him. "He wanted you and he didn't care if Naya got hurt in the process. She's upset but D is with her, so just let it go for tonight."

"No Mark, I won't let it go, that's not how this relationship works. It's my fault this happened I need her to know I am sorry" Heather says as she looks up with tears running down her face.

Mark reaches over pulling Heather into an embrace "it wasn't your fault, the guy just couldn't deal with rejection. I know it hurts when the person you love, loves someone else. But I am glad that it's you, at least I know she is being taken care of." He leans in kissing her forehead "I am sorry I hit him, I just lost it."

Heather takes a step back wiping her cheek "I understand, if I caught him, I would have been furious too. I told him he needed help."

"You did? I thought….well Naya thought, you felt bad for him," Mark takes her hand "come on."

"Where are we going? Mark I am not leaving without talking to her" Heather responds.

"You should talk" he says opening the trailer door dragging Heather behind him.

Heather could feel everyone watching her as she walked towards Naya who was sitting on the couch with Dianna and Lea. She walked over standing in front of her girlfriend reaching out her hand "can I have this dance?" The music was loud but most conversations seemed to stop.

Naya looked up at the blonde, her eyes red and puffy from crying "I don't really feel like dancing."

"Please Nay" Heather asks again still holding her hand out "I need you."

Naya reaches out taking Heather's hand. Heather pulls her close so that she can talk to her without everyone else hearing their conversation and also because she needed to feel her close to her. "Thank you."

"I don't want to get into this in front of everyone." Naya states as her body sways in rhythm with Heather's.

"I don't either Nay, I just want to say I am sorry. I'm sorry he did that, I'm sorry you think I chose him over you. I wouldn't….ever." Heather speaks quietly "can we go outside?"

Naya leads her girlfriend to the door by the hand. Once outside she turns to Heather "why did you sit with him? Why didn't you just leave? You get that he was the one leaving the notes, trying to freak me out. Why do you care what happened to him?"

"I don't know. Why did you pull Mark off of him?" Heather questions looking at Naya.

"I didn't want Mark to go to jail. I didn't care about Taylor, I wanted to hit him myself!" Naya shouts.

Heather hearing that the music has been turned down in Mark's trailer glances over seeing her friends watching them through the windows. She doesn't want this to turn into a huge spectacle so she calmly answers "I'm sorry. I sat with him because he was hurt and I needed to know why Nay. I don't understand he would never hurt anyone."

"Well apparently he changed," Naya yells back unaware of the audience.

"I agree," Heather replies before taking Naya's hand. "I'm sorry he hurt you, he needs help. This isn't him."

Naya pulls her hand away crossing her arms in front of her chest "and you're defending him, you going to be there for him too while he is getting his help?"

"No, I won't. Baby I am not defending him. I will never defend anyone that hurts you. I told him before I didn't want anything to do with him and I mean it. Naya, please I know you are mad at me and you blame me but I made my choice months ago" Heather says taking a step closer putting her hands on Naya's crossed arms.

Naya who is avoiding eye contact with the blonde softly mumbles "I don't blame you for this. I blame you for sitting with him instead of me. I blame you for letting me walk away alone while you stayed with him. I …." Naya's rant is interrupted by Heather's lips crashing into hers.

When Heather pulls back to catch her breath, she quickly responds "I'm sorry, I had to know why and yes for a second I felt bad for him. I did. Then after they took him I went to your car and grabbed the note. He makes me sick Naya. There is no excuse for what he did. I don't know him anymore and I don't want to."

"What did it say?" Naya asks softly.

"Baby, it's not important. He will never get near you again, I promise. Heather responds gently rubbing her hand across the brunette's cheek. "Nay? Why didn't you report him?"

"Because….I love you," Naya says leaning forward kissing Heather.

"I am sorry, I truly am" Heather mumbles against Naya's lips.

"Hey, you guys gonna stay out here all night?" Mark yells from the door way as he starts walking towards them.

"I am pretty tired, I think I am going to head home" Heather states winking at Naya.

"Yeah it's been a long day, I think I am going to go too" Naya says grinning at Heather.

"Yeah, I am sure. You know you could have just said you are going home to have make-up sex." Mark shouts as he walks away.

"Hey, Mark." Naya calls out "thanks again and we are going home to have make-up sex, then probably more sex, followed by sex."

"That's my girl!" He shouts back as he walks back in his trailer.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_I am sorry some of you didn't like the last chapter….don't really wanna see any harm come to either of them anymore….well I am continuing so I hope you keep reading….again just a dream._

When Heather wakes up the next morning she is surprised to be alone. Last night was good no it was perfect, that is after they got home. The sex was amazing, or so she thought. She sits up listening to see if she can hear Naya in the bathroom or downstairs in the kitchen. She doesn't hear anything. Heather grabs her clothes from the floor putting them on before she walks down the stairs. When she reaches the bottom step she notices Naya sitting on the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs with her head resting on her knees. Heather walks around the side of the couch sitting next to her as Naya quickly wipes the tears off her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Heather asks with concern as Naya just shakes her head. "Something is wrong, you're crying and you were gone when I got up."

"I…..I think we need to talk" Naya says quietly.

"Okay, are you alright? Did I do something? I thought last night was…." Heather starts to say but Naya stops her.

"Last night was a nice but we have to stop pretending. I can't keep doing this."

"Nay? What are you talking about? You're freaking me out here." Heather looks at her, her face full of concern.

"I, we, can't keep doing this, the not trusting each other, if I can't trust you this is not going to work. I know I have trust issues, but I have always trusted you. You have always been the one person I could count on and now…..now I don't know" Naya speaks softly wiping another tear.

"Baby, come here" Heather scoots closer to the brunette putting her arm around her shoulders. "You can trust me, why are you doubting me?"

"I don't know, I guess I am just being stupid" Naya says shaking her head angrily.

"You are not being stupid, you're mad about something, talk to me. Please Naya, I know this relationship isn't perfect but we have always been able to talk." Heather replies pulling her arm off of Naya's shoulders and taking her hand. Naya looks down at her and Heather's hand but doesn't speak. "Nay, I love you, but you're upset with me, yell at me or something please."

"I still feel like you chose Taylor over me, I know you explained but I can't shake the feeling that you cared more about him last night than….." Naya is not able to finish her thought.

"No, I do not and will not ever care more about him than you, so don't say it. I am sorry when I saw him lying there all I could think about was all the times he had been there for me. I know you don't understand and I am not sure I do either. I guess I still had feelings for him, not love, just a respect. I felt bad, I did that to him. He did all this because I hurt him. He is so full of anger he wanted to hurt someone else. That's my fault. I just felt like I owed it to him to stay with him" Heather responds.

Naya angrily turns to the blonde "you owed it to him? You don't owe him anything. You were honest with him about everything, that's what you owed him. I get that he was upset about losing you, I would be devastated. You left me last night so I do understand how he feels cause that's how I felt. I tried to forget it, to understand, but I can't. When I woke up this morning, seeing you lying there, I got angry, angry with myself for not saying anything, for sleeping with you last night. I don't want to feel that way."

"I…I don't know what to say. I don't want you ever to regret sleeping with me. I want you Naya, but I also want you to be happy. If you are not happy….then…" tears start streaming down Heather's face.

"Heather, I…." Naya starts to say.

"Hey, morning!" Ashley shouts as she comes down the stairs sitting down across from them.

Naya stands walking to the door "I'm gonna go get some air."

"Nay!" Heather calls as Naya walks out the door. "Damn it Ash!"

"What the hell did I do?" Ashley asks angrily, "and why are you crying, you two fighting again?"

"Fighting? No, but she may have just left me" Heather mumbles as she puts her head in her hands crying.

"What?" Ashley stands walking over to sit next to Heather. "What is going on? I mean I heard you two last night and it didn't seem like you were fighting."

"Ash, please, not now" Heather sobs as she attempts to stand.

"Hemo, sit, I am sorry." Ashley sees that Heather is genuinely upset. She embraces the blonde as she breaks down in her arms. Ashley sits with her letting her cry while she tells her roommate what happened the night before.

Naya left the apartment not really sure where she was going. She thought about going to her place but realized that would just make her think about what happened even more. She knows she can't go back yet, she needed to think, she wasn't ready for Heather to imply that she wanted to break up, that's not what Naya wanted. Naya just wanted to know if Heather was going to be there for her like she would for the blonde. Naya knew that she would always support Heather, no matter what, that's why she can't understand why Heather would stay with Taylor instead of her. Naya drove by Dianna's place thinking about stopping but couldn't for some reason. She then saw a sign that read hospital. She pulled in the parking lot, getting out of the car walking through the front door. Naya walked up to the help desk getting the room number. As she approached the room she began to wonder if this was a good idea.

Naya opens the door slowly seeing Taylor. He moves his head slightly to see Naya standing there.

"You here to finish me off?" Taylor asks surprising the brunette.

"Um…..no, I don't know why I am here" Naya responds. "I will go."

"Naya?" Taylor calls out. "Is Heather with you?"

Naya lets out a small laugh as she shakes her head "seriously, you don't quit do you? No in fact she doesn't even know I am here."

"So why did you come?" Taylor asks sitting up slowly in his bed while grimacing.

"In a lot of pain?" Naya questions seeing him.

"My ribs are sore Mark has a hell of punch" Taylor smirks.

"Yeah, well, kind of ironic I think. I mean face all swollen, in pain. Reminds me of me a few months ago, hope someone doesn't take advantage of your situation" Naya shrugs.

Taylor takes a deep breath causing him to look away not wanting her to see how much pain he was in "look, Naya I wish I could take it back. I don't know what I was thinking. It just made things worse between Heather and me."

"When are you going to get it, there is no Heather and you anymore. She doesn't want to be with you. What part of that do you not understand?" Naya shouts.

"You have no idea what we have been through or how much I love her, you will never understand. You are just screwing with her head making her think she likes girls now" Taylor shoots back.

"You are such an idiot. I know exactly what you have been through because I was the one she would come to every time you broke her heart. I was the one that would comfort her." Naya takes a step closer "I would never hurt her like you are right now. You have got her questioning everything."

"What's a matter your little relationship not as solid as you thought? Maybe she just realized you are not what she wants" Taylor smiles.

"You know what Taylor, even if she decided she didn't want to be with me, I would never sink to your level and hurt her. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being" Naya responds angrily. "You think by trying to scare me, you would get her back, all you did was force her to spend more time with me."

Taylor's face becomes hardened, Naya can see she has angered him "you can pretend all you want Naya, but you will never be able to give her what she truly wants, a family."

"I will do everything in my power Taylor to give her whatever she wants. That's the difference between us, she means everything to me. I would give up everything for her" Naya states as she walks towards the door.

"By everything you mean your job?" Taylor replies causing Naya to stop.

Naya spins around glaring at him "what is that supposed to mean?"

Taylor smiles "well your boss paid me a visit this morning. He offered me some money if I don't tell anyone that you and Mark were the ones who put me here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naya asks crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Seems some stage hands saw Mark tackle me and beat me while you stood watching the whole thing. He doesn't want his precious stars to have any bad press so he offered me money to keep it to myself" Taylor adds.

"Ryan offered you money? Did you get your check yet?" Naya questions him as he looks at her confused. "I bet once I have a chat with him, the only thing you get will be a trial date."

"What…what are….." Taylor stutters.

"Tell Ryan you don't want his money or I will press charges. The only reason I didn't was for Heather. While we are on the subject of Heather, stay the hell away from her or the pain that Mark inflicted will be nothing compared to what I will do" Naya reaches for the door.

"Cute how you think you scare me…what do you want from me Naya?" Taylor asks.

"I don't want to see her hurt anymore. If you think you have a chance go for it, but you hurt her and I will make you regret ever coming here" Naya says pushing the door open walking out.

Naya left the hospital driving to the nearest park. She sat their watching the children playing with their parents, the couples holding hands, families. Maybe Taylor was right. She knew how much Heather wanted a family, a normal family. She wanted the house, kids, pets, she wanted privacy, no press, she wanted a normal life. What if she couldn't give her what she wanted most? Naya sat there tears rolling down her face as she watched the families. After hearing her phone vibrate for what seemed like the hundredth time she looked at the display. She had several missed calls from Heather and a few texts. She also noticed she had a missed call and message from Ryan. She listened to the message and apparently Taylor was telling the truth. Ryan had told her to come to his office first thing Monday morning. Naya deleted the message angrily, wiped her cheeks and drove away. When she arrived at Dianna's she sent her a text asking if she could come up. Dianna quickly answered as she looked out the window seeing her friend looking broken.

Naya walked up the stairs trying to stop the tears from falling but by the time she got to the door she lost it. Dianna grabbed her pulling her in the apartment hugging her.

"Nay, what's wrong?" Dianna whispers rubbing the brunette's back.

"I…..I think Heather and I are over" Naya manages to speak between sobs.

"What are you talking about? You two love each other" Dianna states as she pulls Naya over to the couch to sit. "Tell me what happened?"

Naya takes a deep breath trying to calm down "I don't know how to explain it. She apologized and things were good. When we got home we were together but I couldn't forget D, I can't forget that she chose to stay with Taylor last night. I woke up this morning seeing her laying there I got angry."

"Angry? Why?" the blonde asks.

"I don't know, I felt like she chose him, like no matter what he will always have a hold on her. Then this morning I told her I regretted sleeping with her last night and I think I hurt her because she started to say if I wasn't happy then we shouldn't be together." Naya responds wiping another tear.

"She said that?" Dianna questions with a strange look on her face.

"Well not exactly, I didn't let her finish. But she still has feelings for Taylor. That's why I told him earlier to fight for her" Naya rises walking over to the window.

"Earlier? You talked to him today?" Dianna follows Naya wrapping her arms around her friend and resting her head on her shoulder. "Why do you put yourself through that?"

"I went to the hospital. He told me I can't give her what she wants. What if he is right?" Naya says sadly leaning her head on the blondes.

Dianna turns Naya around to face her, "she loves you, all she wants, is you. Does he think he can give her something you can't?"

Naya nods her head "yes, a family, a normal life."

"Naya you can give her that, if that's what you both want and when you're ready. You don't have to give up everything now you have your whole lives. Don't let that jackass get in your head."

"Doesn't matter now, I don't think she wants to be with me" Naya replies as she pulls away hearing her phone buzz again. She reaches in her pocket taking it out but before she can ignore the call Dianna grabs the phone walking away from her.

"Hello" the blonde answers

"Dianna?" Heather sounds confused, "Um…is Naya with you?"

"Yeah she's here." Dianna quickly walks away as Naya tries to grab the phone. She goes in the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"Damn it D, give me my phone!" Naya shouts as she bangs on the door.

Heather can hear Naya though the phone yelling, "D if she is that upset don't make it worse, just give her the phone."

"Heather she is that upset, she is ready to give up, she is hurt and confused." Dianna answers as the banging and yelling has stopped. "Heather I gotta go, hurry up and get here, she needs you. I have never seen her like this." Dianna whispers before hanging up the phone and opening the door. Naya is sitting with her back and head leaning against the wall, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Nay, my God, I am sorry I didn't know it would upset you that much."

"Now she knows I am here, she's probably on her way. Can I have my phone please?" Naya asks reaching for the phone as she stands. She stuffs the phone in her pocket walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dianna asks running by her to block the door.

"I'm going before she gets here" Naya responds wiping her face.

Dianna doesn't budge from the door "I won't let you drive like this."

"Then I will walk, now move!" Naya tries to reach for the door handle but Dianna sits down leaning her body against it holding it closed. "Dianna! I want to go!"

"I'm not moving Nay, I'm sorry." Dianna crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Naya's rage is building as she tries again to open the door but Dianna forces it closed. Finally Naya breaks, she picks up a vase filled with flowers throwing it across the room. The glass shatters everywhere, she takes cushions and pillows from the couch throwing them around the room, swearing. Her phone buzzes in her pocket she takes it out throwing it against the brick fireplace as pieces of that fly around the room. Dianna quickly gets up walking over to her wrapping her arms around the brunette tightly. "Nay, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself." Naya lets Dianna hold her as they both sink to the floor. "Shhh….it's okay, relax."

Naya's trying to catch her breath "It's not okay, she is going to leave me, I can't…."

"Baby, I am not going to leave you." Heather says quietly from the doorway. She looks around seeing the broken glass and things scattered around. Heather glances to Dianna "are you alright?" Dianna nods before motioning for Heather to come over to her. "Naya, why do you think I am leaving you and what has gotten you this upset?"

"I'll go get the broom." Dianna states releasing Naya after placing a kiss on her head. "Nay, talk to her."

Heather reaches a hand down to help Naya up. Naya accepts and Heather quickly pulls her into an embrace. "Baby, why are you so angry?"

Naya tries to back away but Heather won't loosen her grip. She looks directly into Heather's blue eyes, "because you still have feelings for Taylor."

Heather who looks shocked by Naya's statement lets go as Naya backs away. "No, I don't Nay, why do you think…."

"Oh don't deny it, I saw you holding his hand last night, telling him help was on the way. Did you think about how I felt? He was after all trying to scare the shit out of me!" Naya yells catching Dianna off guard who jumped.

"I asked if you were alright, you told me you were. I told you I wanted to know why, that's the only reason I sat with him" Heather responds quietly not wanting this to turn into a shouting match.

Naya walks away from the blonde turning back angrily, "who cares why, the point is he did it. I needed you. Guess you will be happy to know he isn't done trying to win you back, you still have a chance at your perfect life."

"What are you talking about? I don't want Taylor, I want you!" Heather shouts "my perfect life is with you! I'm sorry I made a mistake, how many times do I have to say it? I love you! I want you!"

"Then why break up with me?" Naya asks lowering her voice. "You said if I wasn't happy then we shouldn't be together."

"No Naya that's not what I said, you didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was if you weren't happy you should have said something last night, not had sex with me. I don't want you to ever regret being with me. It broke my heart to hear you say that."

"Heather I can't give you what he can," Naya states looking away from the blonde. "I can't give you the perfect family."

Heather tilts Naya's chin so that she is looking in her eyes, "you are my perfect family. As long as I have you, everything is perfect."

Naya feels like the room is spinning, her emotions are all over the place. She wants to yell at Heather, she wants to kiss her and tell her she is perfect. But the first thing that comes to her mind is to leave. Naya runs down the hall into the bedroom closing and locking the door behind her. Right now she needs to think. Think without Heather telling her how great everything could be. But if she loses her things will be worse.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

_Hope you all are still reading…..thanks so much for the reviews….love reading them. I will dream as long as you will read._

Heather runs after Naya but cannot catch the door before she closes it in her face. "Nay! Please!" Heather sinks to the floor "Naya baby, talk to me…..I love you."

"It shouldn't be this hard!" Naya yells from the other side of the door.

"Baby, we knew it wasn't going to be easy, our lives are not exactly private." Heather answers with concern, "Nay, are you saying you don't want to be with me?"

Naya speaks so softly Heather can barely hear her "I don't know, I need to think, I'm scared."

"Naya open the door please" Heather says calmly. She hears the door unlock as it slowly opens, Heather quickly stands up walking in the room "what are you scared of?" she asks taking a hold of Naya's arm.

"I'm scared you still have feelings for him, I told you. I am scared you will regret giving all that up to be with me, what if you made a mistake." Naya states pulling her arm away.

"Naya what do I have to do to prove to you I want you. I am sorry about Taylor, I ….." Heather stops when she hears Naya speak.

"I told him to fight for you" she says quietly.

"What?" Heather questions loudly "why Naya why would you tell him that. I don't love him I don't want to be with him. Why are you pushing this? Do you want me to go back to him and be miserable? I can't! I see how happy I can be, with you." Heather yells wiping a tear away "what do you need from me, I will do it!"

"I need time to think, I don't want to be angry with you over things you can't control. But I am beyond angry right now Heather and that frightens me. Hell I just trashed D's apartment, please just give me some time" Naya replies. "I love you so much that it hurts but I need to be sure I can do this."

"So then you're not coming home with me?" Heather asks with tears streaming down her face.

"No not now. I 'll stay at my place," Naya answers.

"No, you won't, if you're not going home with Heather you are staying here. That way we both know you are alright" Dianna comments from down the hall.

Naya nods silently as Heather places her hands on Naya's cheeks pulling her closer kissing her gently. "I love you, I don't want to live without you" she says slowly backing away. "No one will ever matter more to me than you do." Heather turns walking out of the room "please take care of her" she says as she approaches Dianna who smiles and nods as Heather leaves.

As Heather walked out the door Naya could feel her heart breaking. She knew at that instance she loved that girl more than she could ever have imagined. But this wasn't about her, she wanted Heather to be happy and Taylor was right Naya couldn't give her what Heather always wanted. Dianna walked in as Naya stood staring at the door Heather had walked out of. She tried to comfort her but Naya just shrugged her off. "I have to go clean up." Naya walks out into the living room picking up pillows and sweeping up glass. Everything is quiet until she bends down and picks up a piece of her phone "I guess I should go get a new phone and pick up some clothes before I head home."

"Naya, you are staying here. Let's just get this mess cleaned up and then I will go with you, we can grab something to eat while we are out." Dianna responds rubbing the brunette's back.

"I'm sorry D, for everything" Naya motions to the mess all around them "I'll replace everything."

"Stop, you don't need to replace anything, you needed to vent," Dianna laughs "I didn't care for those flowers anyways."

Heather had cried all the way home, she wasn't even sure how she drove she couldn't see through the tears. She barely made it to through the door when she broke down again. Ashley who was in the kitchen came when she heard Heather crying. "She's not coming, she wants space" Heather mumbles into Ashley's shoulder.

"She will, just give her some time, she loves you" Ashley says sympathetically rubbing Heather's back.

"I love her I can't do this without her. I…." Heather's phone rings in her pocket without looking at it she quickly answers hoping…. "Hello! ….why are you calling me?...no, I am fine….fine."

"Heather?" Ashley wonders who she was just talking to.

"Taylor, he will be here shortly, he wants to talk about what happened." Heather wipes her tears as she walks to the kitchen splashing water on her face.

When there is a knock at the door Ashley opens it to see a smiling Taylor. She turns her head back to Heather "it's for you" then she slams the door in his face.

"Ash!" Heather yells as she walks over opening the door "I'm sorry, come in."

"Are you alright, you sounded upset on the phone and you have been crying" Taylor asks sincerely.

"I'm fine, why are you here?" You look like hell" Heather states matter-of-factly.

Taylor who is holding his ribs sits slowly on the couch "I just got out about an hour ago. I wanted to talk to you, apologize."

"You need to apologize to Naya not me." After a short pause Heather asks," why can't you just be like everyone else and be happy for me? Why did you have to ruin things?" Heather barely gets the words out before she is crying again.

"Heather?" Taylor says with a smirk "what do you mean ruin things, did you break up?"

"She needs time to think," Heather mumbles. "I need her Tay, I can't be without her, I love her."

Taylor feels his heart shatter all over again hearing Heather say those words. "Heather if you two are so happy then why did she tell me to keep trying?"

"I'm sorry, but it's over. I can never love anyone as much as I love her" Heather cries.

Ashley who was back in the kitchen starts to walk towards the living room when there is a quiet knock on the door. She opens it to see Naya and Dianna standing there. "Oh Naya, I am so glad to see you, she is a mess" Ashley whispers in her ear as she hugs the brunette.

"I'm just here to get some of my clothes, I'm gonna stay with D for a few days." Naya says gently not wanting to disappoint anyone else. "Where is she?"

Ashley motions with her head towards the living room. Naya looks seeing Taylor sitting next to Heather on the couch. "I see that didn't take long!" She shouts pushing past Ashley.

"Naya!" Heather calls out surprised to see her as she stands quickly moving away from Taylor.

"Sorry to interrupt just picking up some of my clothes and then I'll be gone" Naya growls. Dianna seeing how angry her friend is grabs her by the arm and drags her up the stairs with Ashley following. Dianna turns around glaring at Ashley "why is he here?"

"He called said he needed to talk to her, but Naya honestly she has made it clear she loves you, she told him that." Ashley walks over sitting next to Naya on the bed "she told him she will never love anyone as much as she loves you and then she yelled at him for ruining things." Naya drops her head into her hands trying to hide the tears. Ashley wraps an arm around her shoulder "hon, I don't know what's going on with you, but she loves you, she wants nothing to do with him."

"I love her too Ash, I do, but…." Naya stops herself.

"But what Nay? Don't run away, not from her. I see every day how happy you both make each other hell I even hear it most nights" Ashley says nudging Naya, who smiles. "You two are meant to be together, you are soul mates." Ashley looks to the door to see Heather smiling back at her.

The blonde walks over to her roommate kissing her head "thanks Ash." Naya's head snaps up at the sound of her voice. Heather sits next to Naya as Ashley stands and takes Dianna's arm leading her out of the room.

"Where's Taylor?" Naya asks bitterly.

"He left. I don't know why you told him he had a chance, but I just made it very clear that even if I lose you, I will never have a place for him in my life again, not after what he did." Heather bumps her shoulder into Naya's "I know you are angry with me, angrier than I have ever seen, but please take it out on me, yell at me, hit me, but please stay."

"I have never been this angry. Dianna tells me it's because I love you so much. It's like everything hit me at once and I didn't know how to deal with it. I didn't want you to have to deal with it either." Naya takes a deep breath, "I'm mad Heather, mad about the letters, mad that he thought it was a game, mad about that night, I'm mad that I am scared to give you my heart. I am not an angry person, but I have some much rage" Naya responds honestly.

"So let me help you, let me love you, make you happy, comfort you, let me share my life with you. That's all I want from you, I won't hurt you ever again Naya" Heather says gently rubbing Naya's back.

"What about Taylor?" Naya asks relaxing a little with Heather's touch.

"What about him? I told him I want nothing to do with him. He said he will leave once he gets his final check from Ryan." Heather looks quickly at Naya who let out a loud laugh. "What?"

"Ryan is paying him to keep his mouth shut. He thinks he has to pay him off so he won't tell the press about the beating" Naya says shaking her head.

"Tell Ryan the truth. He deserved everything he got" Heather replies angrily. "Don't let him get away with that."

"I have to meet with Ryan first thing Monday morning" Naya answers. "I just want him gone and if the money will make it so he can leave then let them pay him to go."

"Don't protect him and don't think you owe it to me. He has cost me too much already." Heather announces as she stands "I guess I will let you get your things together."

Before Naya can ask her to stay Heather has already left the room. As Heather reaches the bottom step both Ashley and Dianna turn to look at her, "well?" Ashley asks.

"I tried" Heather says as tears fall again.

Dianna embraces the blonde, "she loves you, that's why this is so hard for her. No one else would have ever gotten so close to her. She knows she needs you. Just give her time." Heather nods as she wipes her cheeks. She knows Naya loves her, she knows the past few months have been hard on her emotionally and physically. But she also knows Naya needs someone to rely on, that she isn't as strong as everyone thinks. "I'll go check on her." Dianna releases Heather and walks up the stairs.

When Dianna enters the room Naya is holding a picture. "I always liked that picture of the two of you."

Naya who was startled by Dianna's voice quickly puts the picture back on the night stand "it's my favorite." Naya takes a deep breath, "why is this so hard D? Why does the thought of being away from her hurt."

"Naya if you are not sure, don't leave, stay and talk to her. Work through this together. You guys have always been a team. You're angry, you're allowed, but you can't punish her for what Taylor did. You need her Nay."

"I know I do" Naya speaks softly.

"Wait, what was that, I don't think I heard you" Dianna jokes.

Naya grins at her friend "I said I need her, I want to stay."

Dianna tackles Naya knocking her down on the bed "Hemo! Get your ass up here now!" Dianna shouts as she wrestles with Naya finally pinning her down. Naya is squirming under Dianna trying to get free when Heather and Ashley come running in the room.

"What? What's going on?" Heather yells before looking at the two girls. Naya has a smile on her face as Dianna is tickling her. "Jesus D, you scared the crap out of me. Um…why are you assaulting my girlfriend?"

Dianna releases Naya's arms "here she is all yours" she says as she stands. "Ashley could you please give me a ride home, seems my ride won't be leaving after all."

Heather who is surprised looks at Dianna and then back down to Naya who is still lying on the bed. "What's….are you staying?" Dianna smiles at the blonde as she kisses her cheek. She wraps her arm in Ashley's pulling her out the door.

"D!" Naya shouts jumping up from the bed running after the blonde down the hallway. She catches her engulfing her in a hug. "Thank you so much, I love you D." Heather who watched Naya chase her down also mouths a "thank you."

"You are both very welcome. I love you guys, now play nice and take care of each other" she says looking at Naya with a smile. "Call me later."

Heather slowly reaches over to hold Naya's hand "you're really staying?"

Naya nods "if you will let me, we are a team, I need you."

Heather kisses Naya like they haven't seen each other in years, Naya remembers why she can't live without her either. Slowly they break apart. Naya wraps her arms around Heather's waist pulling her body closer. She leans in kissing Heather passionately letting her tongue taste the blonde's lips. "I need you" Naya whispers pulling the door closed behind them.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_Thank you so much for all the reviews….love them all. It really does encourage me to keep writing. Thanks to my wonderful Beta who makes me think :)_

Heather stared at Naya as she slept. Not wanting to close her eyes for fear that Naya may not be there when she opened them. She held the brunette close kissing her head occasionally as it lay on her chest. The afternoon was perfect. They talked about things, about Naya's fears, what Heather wants and how they will make it all work. Heather made it very clear that she did not make a mistake when she chose Naya and that she wants to be with her no matter what kind of life that entails. They agreed to try to work through the trust and jealousy issues. Heather needed to understand Mark is and will never be a threat to her while Naya had to grasp that Taylor is no longer a part of Heather's life. Naya had promised she wouldn't try to push the blonde away anymore before she fell asleep in her arms.

"I am sorry I fell asleep" Naya whispers as she opens her eyes.

"Don't be" Heather speaks softly. "You feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks for staying with me" Naya says as she stretches.

Heather takes Naya's hand "I will never leave you."

"I meant…." Naya was cut off with a kiss.

"I know what you meant but you need to hear it. I am not going anywhere." Heather says placing another kiss on Naya's lips. "I will tell you that every day if I have to."

When Monday morning came Heather wanted to go with Naya to Ryan's office. Naya had convinced her to at least wait in the lobby but that was the best she could do. When they arrive Mark is also just getting there.

"Hey, you got the call too huh?" Mark calls over to Naya and Heather.

Naya waves to him "I did, Heather wouldn't let me come alone."

"Sorry about this, I didn't mean to get you in trouble" Mark comments.

"It's fine, you did it for me. Besides reminds me of like the good old days, us getting in trouble together." Naya says looping her arm with Mark's while Heather held the other.

When they reach the lobby Taylor is sitting there waiting. He stands as they approach surprised to see Heather. "Um…Hello."

"Sit your ass down, don't even look at them" Mark says pointing a finger at Taylor. Naya grabs Marks hand pulling him to the opposite side of the room.

Taylor looks over to Heather "I'm sorry you got dragged into this."

"I didn't get dragged into it, you made this about me from the beginning" Heather responds.

"Hey! What did I tell you before!" Mark shouts across at Taylor as he stands positioning himself in front of Heather.

"Mark!" Ryan calls from his office doorway "is there a problem?"

"No," Mark answers without turning around "not yet."

"Okay, why don't you three come in then and we can get started." Ryan motions then notices Heather sitting behind Mark. "Good morning Heather, I didn't call you did I?"

"No, I am just here with Naya" Heather comments.

"You two are so cute, I love it" Ryan says smiling as he walks back in his office. "So why doesn't someone tell me what is going on?"

No one speaks they sit in silence for a few minutes before Ryan speaks up "Alright so no one is going to tell me what happened? Okay well let me tell you what I have heard then." As Ryan tells them what someone saw, which was Mark attack and beat Taylor while Naya did nothing, Naya just sat there holding her tongue. She was hoping this would just past and they could go on with their lives once Taylor left. "So am I close?"

Mark mumbles under his breath "not even."

"I am sorry Mark I missed what you said" Ryan adds looking confused.

"Nothing" Mark responds.

"Look if this is what happened I have no choice but to suspend both of you" Ryan states looking at Mark and Naya. "I can't have people going around beating their co-workers. Everyone should feel safe here. So I guess if no one is going to say anything your free to go."

Naya stands glaring over at Taylor before she quickly walks out of the office. Heather can see that Naya is angry as she comes out. She grabs the brunette's hand as she tries to walk by her. Naya yanks her hand away and continues walking. "Naya, don't walk away from me!" Naya stops, turning around realizing she was about to do what she just promised Heather she wouldn't do anymore, shut her out.

"I'm suspended" Naya replies angrily.

"What, why didn't you tell him what really happened?" Heather asks as she stands taking Naya's hand.

Naya shrugs her shoulders "just forget it, let's go."

Heather releases Naya's hand before she turns quickly walking to Ryan's door knocking once and then opening the door. "I am sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you and it can't wait."

Naya follows Heather grabbing her arm "please Heather don't, let's just go."

"No Naya this is bullshit, he has gotten away with enough already." Heather says as she turns her attention back to Ryan. "Mark was only protecting Naya from him" she says pointing a finger at Taylor. "He knew about the attack a few months ago and was trying to scare Naya by leaving notes on her car. Mark caught him."

Ryan glances over to Taylor who seems to be fidgeting in his chair "why would you do that?"

Heather answers for him "because I dumped him for Naya, he wanted to hurt her. Ryan do not give him a penny, he won't say anything. If he does Naya will press charges."

Ryan looks over Heather's shoulder to Naya who is still silent "why didn't you say something?"

Naya slowly looks up at him "I just want it over with. If paying him off gets him out of my life than pay him, I don't care what happens to me. I am tired of being afraid" Naya turns walking away.

"Nay!" Heather calls running to catch up. She wraps her arms around the brunette from behind resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. You alright?"

Naya spins in her arms hugging her tightly "I am now, thank you."

Mark comes out behind them "hey Ryan told me to tell you to get to work, no suspension."

Naya releases Heather and hugs Mark "wow, what is this for?"

"Thank you for being a great friend" Naya says kissing his cheek.

Mark quickly throws his hands up in the air "Heather, I didn't do anything she kissed me!"

Heather takes a few steps closer to Mark "she just made your day didn't she?"

"Yeah, she kind of did" Mark says smiling.

Heather embraces Mark whispering in his ear "she has that same effect on me every time." As she pulls away "thank you, for being there."

"Okay you two, are you done? Can we go please?" Naya asks with a smile and her hands on her hips.

As they start to leave they hear Ryan's door open and Taylor walks out. He looks at Mark before stopping in front of the girls. Heather pushes Naya behind her. "You leaving now?" She asks.

"What do you think I am going to hurt her?" He motions with his head as Heather stands in front of Naya. "Yes, I am leaving. Ryan just booked me a flight for tonight so I have to go pack."

"You need a ride to the airport?" Mark asks cheerfully.

Taylor shakes his head "no thanks. I was hoping to talk to you a second before I left" he says turning his attention back to the blonde.

Heather reaches behind her taking Naya's hand "I think you have said all I will ever need to hear. You made it very clear who you are when you decided to try and hurt my girlfriend. I will never forgive you for that. Have a great life." She walks away still holding Naya's hand as Mark follows making sure to keep himself between Taylor and the girls.

When the girls are back in the car alone Naya leans over kissing Heather gently. "Thank you for saying all that….I mean to Ryan, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did, you were not going to be suspended for nothing. You should have told him" Heather answers quickly.

"Honestly, I just wanted it over. I didn't want to upset you and I figured once he had the money he wouldn't have an excuse not to go" Naya responds softly.

Heather turns in her seat to face the brunette, "how did you know he would leave?"

Naya glances away for a second then runs her hand through her hair, "well….I uh…kind of told him I would have him arrested if he stuck around."

"Really?" Heather asks surprised. "I mean you had every right to have him thrown in jail."

"I didn't want anything else to come between us and I thought if I did you would be upset with me. I just wanted him gone, I'm sorry." Naya says placing her hand on top of Heather's.

Heather reaches over with her other hand stroking Naya's cheek "why are you sorry? I understand he didn't make your life any easier since he has been here."

"Yeah but you loved him once so I didn't want to seem like a total jealous bitch." Naya lets out a small laugh.

"Can I be honest?" Heather asks sincerely as Naya nods. "At first I did think you were jealous, but then I saw the real Taylor and how he acted. I should be apologizing to you, for so many things."

"How about we both trust one another and not let jealousy rear its ugly head ever again" Naya replies.

Heather moves her hand to the back of Naya's neck pulling her head closer to her, kissing her. When they both are in need of air and pull away Heather softly says "you remember you said that, because there will be no more running from me."

"I know, please believe me I'm trying Heather, I really am." Naya sighs as she leans back in the driver's seat.

"Hey, don't get upset, I know you are. I just want you to know I won't ever let you run away from me. You are stuck with me" Heather states matter-of-factly as she rubs Naya's thigh.

Naya takes Heather's hand "I can live with that."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Dianna!" Naya yells as she walks across the studio lot.

Dianna stops just before she is about to enter her trailer "hey Nay, I just got your text. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, are you here all day today?" Naya enquires.

"No, I've got one more scene to shoot then I am done, why?" Dianna asks.

Naya smiles shyly "when you are done, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, I think, I mean why are you acting like that?" Dianna questions looking at Naya.

"I'll explain later, can you stop by the apartment when you're done? Oh and D, don't say anything to Heather about it" Naya states walking away.

"What are you up to Rivera?" Dianna shouts watching her friend walk away. Naya just throws her hands up and keeps walking.

A few hours later Dianna arrives at Heather's apartment. She knocks as she opens the door yelling to Naya.

"Hey D, I am in the kitchen!" Naya shouts back.

Dianna enters the kitchen seeing Naya putting the finishing touches on what looks like the most delicious dessert she has ever seen. "Wow look at you Betty Crocker, Heather turned you into a good little wife."

'Oh shut up, I just made dessert for later, I promised Heather a home cooked meal" Naya says smacking her with a dish towel.

"So….what did you need my help with, it obviously wasn't dinner everything looks amazing" Dianna asks sitting down at the table.

Naya starts to fidget with the towel as she avoids eye contact with Dianna, "well…..I…..ah"

"Nay, just spit it out, why are you so nervous?" The blonde interrupts.

"I want you to come with me to pick out a ring" Naya mumbles.

"You what? What kind of ring?" Dianna asks already knowing the answer.

"An engagement ring, I want to ask Heather to marry me" Naya responds quietly with a smile.

"What?" Ashley shouts as she stands by the doorway.

Naya turns her head to look at her "I want to ask Heather …."

"Yeah, I heard that part, are you serious? When? Where? How?" Ashley rants not letting Naya answer any of her questions. She runs over hugging Naya excitedly "oh, I am so happy for you two!"

"Ash, calm down, I haven't asked her yet, I don't even have the ring, I was just asking Dianna to go with me to help pick one out. After that I guess I will have to figure that out when the time comes." Naya says as her roommate releases her.

"I don't care, I'm so excited. She loves you so much. No matter how you do it she will love it." Ashley yells clapping her hands.

"Well," Naya asks looking back to Dianna "you haven't said anything, will you help me? Are you happy for me?"

Dianna smiles at Naya, "of course I will help you, and yes I am happy for you, if that's what you want."

Naya and Ashley both look at Dianna, "D, you don't sound happy."

"Seriously Dianna, you pushed for them to be together, you kept them together a few weeks ago, why aren't you happy?" Ashley asks defensively.

"I never said I wasn't happy, but I am concerned. Nay a couple of weeks ago you wanted space…" Dianna starts to say as Naya cuts her off.

"A couple weeks ago I was hurt, confused and being stupid. You made me see that. I can't live without her. Hell, D I couldn't even be away from her for the day. I have things to work through, I won't deny that. But I want her by my side. I want her to help me through those things. Please be happy for me," Naya says taking Dianna's hand.

Dianna stands embracing Naya "honey, I am happy for you, for you both. But this is it Nay, you do this, you commit to her, there is no more running. You will need to be there for each other you can't hurt her like that. You can't run when you're scared."

"I know, I don't ever want to hurt her like that again, I promised her no more running and I meant it. You were the one who reminded me that Heather and I are a team, a great team," Naya responds hugging her friend tightly.

"The best team," Dianna adds. "I just want you both to be happy, to be sure, there is no rush."

"I know that, that's why when I do ask her I will let her know that we can wait as long as she wants before we get married. D, I made her question my love. I want her to know how much I love her and that someday we will be married." Naya releases the blonde "I love her."

Dianna smiles at her best friend "well then let's go pick out a ring."

"Oh, I am so happy!" Ashley shouts as she hugs both the girls.

Naya points a finger at Ashley as she walks away "keep your mouth shut."

"I will, I promise." Ashley calls to them as they walk out the front door.

When Naya and Dianna get back to the apartment Heather is already there. They see her and Ashley sitting at the desk editing their movie. Heather jumps up when she sees Naya, running towards her and hugging her tightly. "You are the best girlfriend in the whole world, you didn't have to do that."

Naya instantly glares over at Ashley who just shakes her head vigorously "um…ok…why?"

"You made my favorite meal and dessert" Heather says kissing Naya's cheeks over and over.

"Oh that, well I told you I would. Did you put it in the oven, I left directions" Naya asks kissing her back.

"Yes, but come check and make sure I did everything right, I don't want to ruin all your hard work." Heather looks over to Dianna "sorry D, I didn't even say hello." Heather grabs Naya's hand leading her into the kitchen.

"Dianna!" Ashley calls motioning for her to come over to her. Dianna walks over next to her "did she get one."

"Shhh…geez Ash, try and keep it down. Yes she got one," Dianna says with a big grin "and it's beautiful. You didn't say anything did you?"

"No but its killing me, it's hard to keep things from Heather" Ashley answers honestly.

Dianna pats Ashley's leg, "well you better or Naya will kill you." Both girls smile.

Heather and Naya come back out from the kitchen. Heather sits in the living room on the chair pulling Naya on her lap. "Everything looks good, D, you staying for dinner?" Naya asks.

Dianna turns to face the two, "no thanks, I will give you two sometime alone." Before she can finish her sentence Naya laughs, "what?"

"You think Ashley's going to miss out on my cooking, we already have a third wheel, stay D, really" Naya says sincerely.

Dianna nods understanding that Naya just wants to thank her for today. She agrees to stay.

"So where were you two all afternoon?" Heather asks.

"Oh…um… Dianna wanted to look for a new dress to wear to the party in a few weeks" Naya quickly responds looking to Dianna.

"Yeah, basically I just wanted to shop and dragged Naya along" Dianna adds looking back at Naya.

"Oh, well did you find anything?" Heather asks looking at Naya.

"No, not really, guess we will just have to go again" Dianna says shrugging her shoulders.

Heather runs her hand over Naya's back, "fun, maybe we can all go, I could use a new dress too."

"Yeah, that sounds good" Naya answers quickly as she stands up "I'm going to check on dinner."

During dinner Dianna can't seem to take her eyes off of her best friends. She watches them interact, hold hands, she sees how when one talks the other genuinely listens, they smile at each other, it's sweet. Naya catches her watching at one point raising her eyebrows questioning the blonde's actions. Dianna just simply smiles and nods her head in approval as Naya smiles back. Dianna can see that she is truly happy and that marriage is the next step.

The next day Naya is sitting in the make-up trailer by 7am getting ready to shoot some scenes. She has been in a great mood ever since she told Dianna yesterday she was going to propose to Heather and of course Heather thanking her over and over last night in bed for a delicious dinner helped as well. But now she was trying to read her lines and get into character. The scenes today are intense.

Naya's first scene is with Cory and the new guy Damien. She is supposed to insult them and then listen to Cory's character tell a hallway full of students that he knows she is gay. Naya for some reason was not looking forward to these scenes. She could only imagine how someone might feel who actually had this happen. She is grateful this was not her high school experience. She was lucky, her peers were accepting, her family supported her, but what if they hadn't. What if she and Heather had to hide their relationship? Naya just couldn't get those thoughts out of her head.

The scene went pretty smooth and was done rather quickly. While the crew was sitting up for the next scene Naya walked outside to get some air.

"Hey" Naya hears as she turns around seeing Cory behind her, she smiles at him. "You okay, you seemed kind of lost there, I didn't mean it they made me say it" Cory says laughing.

"Yeah I know" Naya laughs.

Cory takes a few steps closer, "you sure you are okay?"

Naya smiles at him again, "I was just playing the part."

"Alright well if you ever need to talk about anything I am here." Cory says turning to go back inside.

"Thanks Cory" Naya calls to him as she sits down on the step taking her phone out of her pocket. She knew she had at least 15 minutes before they would be ready so she called her mother.

After talking to her mom for a few minutes she was feeling better, her mom always had the effect on her. She went back in and sat down next to Heather for the next scene. They were supposed to just sit there and watch the rest of the cast perform.

"There you are, everything okay? Cory said he thought you might be upset" Heather says taking Naya's hand.

"No I'm fine, sorry I just went outside for some air." Naya doesn't mention she called her mother that was always a dead giveaway something was wrong and honestly she didn't know what she felt.

After several takes the New Directions scene is finished and it's off to change their wardrobe for their performance. Naya and Heather go back to their trailer and change into their black dresses. Then it's off to hair and make-up by this point it is already early afternoon. Once they are done they head back to the auditorium set. Heather talks to Zack while Naya and Amber work on some choreography on stage.

"You got it!" Heather yells walking towards the stage clapping her hands, "that was perfect."

They were only doing the end of the performance followed by the ending scene where Naya's character confronts Cory's.

"Places" the director calls out as Naya, Heather and Amber race to their positions.

The music starts and not only is Naya lost in one of her favorite songs but she also is back to feeling anger, hurt and confusion. How could anyone cause someone else so much pain, why would someone do that? It was behind cruel to out someone and ruin their life. She finishes the song walking towards him she starts her lines and goes blank.

"Cut!" the director yells. "Start again from the walk off."

Naya gets in position and walks towards Cory again this time she remembers her line but can't bring herself to slap him. "I'm sorry" she calls as she turns around to start over.

"Naya, it's ok, hit me with your best shot." Cory laughs referencing the song they sang together earlier in the week. Naya smiles at Cory and nods.

"Naya!" Ryan stands from his chair behind one of the cameras walking towards her quietly he states "Naya, when you and Heather got together you were afraid, correct? You didn't want your family to find out from the media, you wanted to tell them on your own terms. This is exactly that, only the media called Santana out. You're angry, hurt, confused….take it out on him." Ryan knows Naya gives some of her best performances when she can relate to what is going on. Naya nods her head in agreement and takes her place.

"Can I have a minute?" Naya asks softly.

Ryan nods as he rubs her shoulder "of course. Guys take 5!"

Most of the cast turns their attention to each other as they talk. Naya sits on the steps to the stage looking down to the floor. Heather walks over to her kneeling in front of her "Baby, are you okay?" She asks taking Naya's hands in her own.

"Yeah, just have to get in character I guess." Naya replies without looking up.

Heather tilts Naya's chin up so that she is looking at her "hey, I know why this is bothering you." Naya turns her head trying to avoid looking at her girlfriend. But Heather puts her hands on Naya's face turning it back to her "this is what you were afraid of with us. Honey this is not us, we are fine, our friend and families support us." Heather kisses her forehead, "you can do this, I love you."

"Naya, are you ready?" Ryan asks seeing the girls talking. Naya nods her head and the rest of the cast gets back into position.

"Action!"

Naya nails her lines walking up to Cory slapping him with force and then bursts into tears.

"Cut, perfect, didn't need the tears but effective none the less" the director announces.

Naya looks at Cory who is holding his cheek "I'm so sorry." She quickly turns away, walking off set.

"Nay!" Heather calls following her out the door "Baby, stop for a second please." Naya stops letting Heather catch up to her, "why are you so upset?"

"I don't know honestly." Naya says turning around to face her girlfriend. "This whole thing with Santana bothers me, what if that was me?"

"Nay, you have people who love you and support you, you are nothing like Santana, well besides the fact you have a hot blonde girlfriend that looks a lot like Brittany." Heather says hugging Naya. Naya laughs as she wraps her arms around Heather's waist.

"I'm sorry Hemo, I don't know why I am mess today" Naya mumbles into the blonde's shoulder.

"Why don't we go out tonight and have some fun, it's been while and it will take your mind off of things" Heather suggests rubbing her hand over Naya's back.

"Hey, why are you crying I am the one who just got decked" Cory states wrapping his arms around both girls. Mark, Dianna, Kevin, Lea, Jenna, and Harry are standing there as well.

Naya lifts her head "I am sorry, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me today."

"That's why I just told her we should go out tonight, you guys interested?" Heather asks.

"Hell yes!" Mark shouts wrapping his arm around Dianna who node her head.

"I'm in!" Kevin announces.

"Let's party!" Lea yells with a big smile.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

_Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it so much. I hope you keep reading. Again I made this all up none of this happened. Oh and I usually try and respond to as many reviews as I can but () your review for the health class, priceless. _

Naya is waiting for Heather to finish getting ready to go out. She sits on the bed with her head leaning back against the wall. "Hey Hemo, I forgot to tell you I had an offer on my apartment."

"Really, that's great" Heather shouts from the bathroom. "Was it a good one?"

"Yeah almost full asking price" Naya tells her.

Heather walks out of the bathroom looking at Naya "then why do you not seem excited?"

"I am" Naya answers.

"Nay what's wrong? Are you second guessing selling it?" Heather says as she sits on the bed rubbing Naya's leg.

Naya takes a deep breath, "it's stupid, just forget it. Are you ready to go?"

Heather crawls onto the bed straddling Naya's legs "hey, it's not stupid tell me what you're thinking."

"I am just freaking myself out, it's nothing." Naya says leaning forward to kiss Heather.

Heather takes Naya's face in her hands looking into her eyes "is it because you won't have a place to go to if you feel the need to run."

Naya drops her head slowly "I told you it was stupid."

"It's not stupid, but you belong with me, so there will be no more running, remember?" Heather responds as she pulls Naya in for another kiss. "You don't have to sell it, if you don't want to."

"No, I am going to accept the offer. My home is with you" Naya grins. "But we better get going or everyone will already be drunk by the time we get there."

Naya and Heather walk into the club looking around for their friends. They spot Harry walking towards the bar. "Harry! Where are you guys sitting?" Heather calls out. He points to the far side of the club and she notices the group. Heather takes Naya's hand leading her through the crowd. Several people have recognized them at this point and a few have tried to talk to them as they managed to reach their friends. "Wow, that was work, why so many people?" Heather asks as she grabs a chair pulling it over for Naya and sits down next to Lea. Heather notices Lea staring at her and Naya, "what?" Heather asks looking around to see if she did something wrong.

"You two are so damn cute it makes me want to gag," Lea comments. "Seriously when are you two getting married?" Naya quickly looks to Dianna who looks just as surprised by the comment as Naya was.

"She's drunk, don't listen to her" Cory shouts across the table. "You don't make us want to gag, you just make us feel pathetic."

"Wow, hello to all of you too" Naya says sarcastically. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, they are drunk and feeling sorry for themselves," Dianna adds as she stands reaching out her hand for Naya's. "Let's go get something to drink."

"Sounds good, Hemo, you want something?" Naya asks bending down to hear the answer.

"Just you" Heather replies grabbing the back of Naya's head pulling her closer to kiss her.

"Aw, come on! Knock it off already." Cory shouts with a big grin on his face.

Naya looks directly at him as she kisses Heather again, "keep it up Cory and I won't find you some hot chick to make out with, you know I am the best wing man here" she says smiling.

Dianna and Naya make their way to the bar. As they wait for their drinks a couple guys approach and start talking to them. Dianna does most the talking while Naya keeps her back turned to them. This is typical. Once people figure out who they are, random guys start hitting on them and buying them drinks hoping they stand a chance. The bartender comes back with the drinks as one of the guys throws money on the bar. "Thanks" Naya says as she turns to walk back carrying her and Heather's drinks.

"Wait, don't I get a dance or something?" The guy asks grabbing onto Naya's arm.

Naya's body tenses up as she takes a deep breath, "please, don't" she says as she pulls her arm away from his grip.

Dianna stops turning to look at Naya "You okay" she mouths to her.

Naya nods her head as she walks ahead of Dianna who follows her back to the table. She sits Heather's drink down in front of her.

Heather grabs Naya's hand "why is your hand shaking? Did something happen?" Heather looks at Naya who doesn't respond and then to Dianna. "D?"

"Some guy grabbed a hold of her arm as we were leaving the bar, she's alright." Dianna answers rubbing her hand over Naya's back.

"Nay? Are you okay?" Heather asks quietly.

"Yeah, he just startled me" Naya replies kissing her cheek before she sits back down. Heather wraps her arm around Naya protectively as they sit and talk with their friends.

After a few sips of her drink Heather is ready to dance. She takes Naya's hand dragging her to the dance floor. Naya motions for Dianna who grabs Lea and pulls her out with her. The girls dance to a few songs and then head back to the table. Mark had decided it was time for shots, he had a tray delivered to the table and everyone downed them. Heather went back to the dance floor after her drink followed by Harry. Naya was glad Harry was there, he could keep up with Heather while she rested.

"Nay? You seem kind of quiet, you must not be drunk enough yet" Mark shouts across the table. "Come on, let's get you something a little stronger."

Naya grabs Marks arm clinging close to him as he steers them through the crowd. He reaches the bar and feels someone next to him on the opposite side of Naya.

"Hey man, she with you?" The guy asks nodding his head towards Naya.

"Ha, I wish dude. No she is with the blonde over there" Mark nods.

The guy looks to the table seeing Chord sitting there "oh that guy?"

Mark can't help but laugh "No, dude the hot blonde with the smoking body" he points to Heather.

"Seriously? Damn so I got no chance" the guy replies turning his back to the bar.

"No, no chance, so stop trying." Mark states handing Naya her drink as he takes his.

"Hey, gorgeous" the guy hollers over Marks shoulder "so I hear you are taken but can I at least get a dance?"

Naya glances to Mark who gives her a little smile "I don't think my girlfriend will like that, but thanks." Naya takes hold of Mark's arm again as he leads back through the crowd. She notices Heather is still out dancing so she puts her drink down sitting across Dianna's lap facing Lea. "That guy just hit on me again, after Mark told him I had a girlfriend."

"You are hot Nay" Dianna says laughing at her.

Lea also laughing reaches over taking Naya's hand, "honey, if you weren't taken, I would be all over you right now."

Naya laughs "yeah you have definitely had enough to drink. But I love you too."

"Naya!" Heather yells coming closer "come dance with me." Naya stands kissing Dianna's cheek as she walks over to Heather.

"Baby, you're drunk." Heather states pulling Naya's body into hers.

Naya puts her hands on Heather's waist before kissing her "and? You like it when I get touchy feely."

"I do when it's me you are touching," Heather adds.

Naya pulls away a little, staring at her "are you jealous?" She asks smiling at the blonde.

Heather shrugs her shoulders, "I….I just saw you with Dianna and…"

"And? You got jealous." Naya moves her hand behind Heather's head pulling her closer, kissing her passionately. "Baby, I only want you."

Heather wraps her arms around Naya "I want you and when we get home I will show you how much."

Naya can't help the big grin that takes over her face "I'm going to hold you to that" she says kissing Heather teasing her with her tongue.

After a couple more drinks Heather is sitting at the table with Naya on her lap. She is running her hands up the back of Naya's shirt as Naya pushes the blonde's hair back behind her ear placing kisses along her neck. Everyone at the table has been watching the two girls and finally Cory speaks up "Okay seriously it's a good thing you can't get each other pregnant."

"Shut up" Naya mumbles as she lets her tongue run up Heather's neck.

Heather lets out a moan which makes everyone laugh. "Nay are you ready to go?" Heather asks as she turns her head kissing her. Naya rises off of Heather's lap as the blonde stands. Heather smiles to her friends "guess we are going now, thanks for a good night."

Mark slams his hand down on the table "damn it I knew I shouldn't have gotten her drunk."

"What?" Cory asks confused.

"Dude, Naya always gets horny when she's drunk and let me tell you it's the best sex of your life." Mark says winking at Naya.

Heather picks up her glass as Dianna grabs her arm preventing her from throwing it at Mark. "Asshole!" Heather calls out to him.

Naya glares at Mark as she grabs Heather's hand "come on, I will show you what mind blowing sex is."

Heather closes the apartment door pinning Naya against the back of it. She slams her body into the brunette's kissing her passionately as she runs her hands over Naya's breasts. Naya moans as Heather's tongue forces its way into her mouth.

"Hey! Damn take it upstairs!" Ashley's voice startles both of them as Heather jumps back from Naya.

"Oh shit!" Heather says running her hand through her hair "Ash, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah probably hard to see with your tongue down Naya's throat" Ashley responds.

Heather takes Naya's hand before turning back to Ashley, "you're going to want to turn on some music, it's going to get loud." Heather says winking at Ashley.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Nay, are you going somewhere?" Heather calls from the living room seeing Naya putting on her coat.

"Yeah, I'm going to catch a movie with D. Figured I would let you two get some work done," she says walking over kissing the blonde's forehead and smiling at Ashley.

"Oh, you don't have to go. You don't bother us" Heather replies softly.

"Speak for yourself." Ashley mumbles as Heather swats her arm.

Naya snickers to herself as she shakes her head, "I won't be gone long." She bends down to kiss Heather who doesn't respond. "Hey, are you mad?"

"No," Heather answers nonchalantly.

Naya moves some papers on the couch next to Heather sitting down. "Something's wrong, you won't even kiss me."

Heather turns to face Naya "you just seem to be spending a lot of time with Dianna lately."

Naya takes a deep breath as she glances at Ashley who just shrugs her shoulders, "Heather she is one of my best friends, she is one of your best friends. I love you. But why are so jealous of D all of a sudden?"

"Naya for the past couple of weeks if people saw you two they would swear you're a couple. You have spent all your free time with her, between shoots you are whispering back and forth, hanging out in her trailer, last week at the club you were sitting on her lap." Heather replies angrily "I think I have a right to be jealous."

"Seriously? So I have to trust you but you can doubt me all you want. I would never do that to you" Naya says standing. "Dianna has been helping me with something but maybe it's a waste of my time.

Ashley looks over at Naya raising her eyebrows, surprised at what Naya just said. She knows it has been a struggle for Naya to let herself love someone and just when they have her talked into proposing, Heather gives her a reason to pull away again.

Heather looks up at Naya "what are you talking about, what is she helping you with?"

Ashley finally speaks up "Okay you guys are making me a little uncomfortable now."

"Sorry Ash, I will go" Naya says picking up her purse and walking out the door.

"Wow, Hemo, you do realize you just accused her of basically cheating on you after you got so upset that she didn't trust you with Taylor." Ashley states shaking her head, she knows why Dianna and Naya have been spending so much time together but maybe it's all for nothing now.

"If you could see them together sometimes you would too" Heather snaps back.

Ashley looks back to her lap top, "No I wouldn't, cause I see how she is with you."

Heather grabs her computer putting it on her lap and leans back on the couch. As Ashley quickly takes out her phone messaging Naya_, Don't get mad she didn't mean it._

Naya feels the phone vibrate in her pocket as she is pulling out of Heather's parking lot. She takes it out glancing at the words before she stuffs it back in. As she is driving to Dianna's her mind is racing, why should I ask her to marry me? She doesn't trust me. Why bother? I have to trust her, face all my fears, while she doubts me. I don't know what else I can do to prove to her that I l love her. Everyone was right, I am not good enough. Naya feels the phone vibrate again in her pocket. She takes it out ready to throw it when she sees it's from Dianna. _ You going to sit there all night or come in? _Naya hadn't even realized she was parked outside Dianna's apartment. She had forgotten she text Dianna before she said goodbye to Heather to tell her she was on her way, so Dianna was probably waiting.

She reaches the top step as Dianna opens the door, "it's about time, we're going to miss the movie," Dianna huffs. Naya doesn't say a word she just stares at the door "Nay?"

"Oh" Naya says snapping herself out of it, "sorry let's go."

She turns to walk back towards the parking lot but Dianna grabs her arms spinning her back around "what's going on?"

Naya's eyes fill with tears instantly as she says "I can't marry Heather."

Dianna pulls Naya inside closing the door behind them. "Why? We talked about this, you are going to be fine. You are just scared."

"No, she thinks I am cheating on her, she doesn't trust me." Naya says staring at the fire in the fire place.

"Go sit, I'm going to get us something to drink, we can watch a movie here." Dianna comes walking back from the kitchen with two glasses of wine. "Okay, now why does she think you are cheating and with whom? You spend all your time on set or with her."

Naya turns her attention to look directly at Dianna "you."

"Me? What?" Dianna lets out a big breath as she wraps her arms around Naya "I'm so sorry. Its cause of this whole proposal isn't it? Honey, just tell her then don't let it ruin what you two have."

"What do we have D? She obviously doesn't trust me. She thinks I will cheat on her." Naya picks up her glass of wine drinking the entire thing. "Why put myself out there to have my heart broken?"

"Stop it you know why, you love her." Dianna responds taking Naya's glass back to the kitchen and refilling it. "Here, I have a feeling it's going to be one of those nights," she says handing her the glass.

After several more refills the girls are sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching a movie. Dianna hasn't said anything but she noticed the tears escaping Naya's eyes every so often. After watching her swipe at another one Dianna scoots closer to Naya wrapping her arms around her. Naya rests her head on the blonde's shoulder and holds tightly around her waist. Dianna can feel Naya's body shake as she cries silently. She gently kisses the top of Naya's head. Naya slowly lifts her head looking directly into Dianna's eyes. She reaches up placing her hand on her friend's cheek and leans in kissing her. Dianna quickly pulls away "Naya! What are you doing?"

Naya lets her head fall into her hands "I don't know, I am so sorry D, I didn't…"

"Nay, you know I love you, but sweetie, you're in love with Heather and she loves you. It's just the wine talking." Dianna reaches over stroking Naya's back, "Heather put this in your head, you have been thinking about it all night. It's okay, it didn't mean anything."

"I've gotta go!" Naya says jumping up from the couch trying to keep her balance.

Dianna's quickly grabs ahold of Naya's arm "you are not driving anywhere."

"I have to go D," Naya shouts, "I can't be here."

"Sweetie, calm down, I am not letting you drive and I shouldn't either. Call Heather and see if she will pick you up" Dianna suggests as she reaches into Naya's purse taking the keys.

"I can't have her come here, she is already mad that I came and now….now I just ruined everything, everything I told her I would never do." Naya cries sitting back down on the couch.

"Stay here tonight, get some sleep and you can talk to her in the morning" Dianna replies.

Naya looks at Dianna with tears in her eyes, "I can't stay with you. I'm sorry."

"Nay, stop, nothing has changed, you are still my best friend besides I can sleep on the couch. We don't have to sleep in the same bed." Dianna responds taking Naya's hands.

"I'll sleep here" Naya says motioning to the couch.

Dianna nods as she releases Naya's hands and walks to her bedroom. She returns with a pillow and some blankets. "Here" she says handing them to Naya, "you want some clothes to change into?"

"No, I just want to go to sleep." Naya mumbles as she lays down covering herself with a blanket.

Dianna leans down kissing Naya's cheek, "it will be alright." She walks back to her room picking up her phone and texting Heather…_Nay had too much to drink, going to crash here tonight._

Her phone beeps seconds later as she looks down…. _convenient._

The next morning Naya wakes up to the smell of coffee. Her head is pounding as she slowly sits up, looking for her phone. She grabs it from the coffee table typing a quick message to Heather…._sorry be home soon. _She drops it back on the table as she rubs her forehead.

"Morning," Dianna hands her a cup of coffee, "you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. D, tell me last night was a dream. Tell me I am not that much of an idiot." Naya says sipping her coffee.

Dianna sits down next to Naya, "It's up to you, I won't say anything if you don't want to tell her."

"D, if I don't tell her, I will be that person everyone thinks I am. I have tried so hard to be perfect for her, to do everything right. All I want is to be with her for the rest of my life and I blew it." Naya says putting her coffee down.

"Look Nay, I don't want to make light of this but it's not the first time we kissed, she knows that. Hell, I have kissed her. It didn't mean anything" Dianna responds. "I love you Nay, but as my best friend and I am positive you feel the same way about me."

"But we weren't together then. I cheated, just like she accused me of, just like I promised her I wouldn't" Naya sighs. "Guess everyone was right about me."

"Naya, listen to me, no one was right because they don't know you. You are amazing, you have tried to be perfect. You failed. Guess what? No one is perfect Nay!" Dianna announces. "Come on, get your purse."

"Where are we going?" Naya asks as Dianna pulls her up.

"We are going to tell Heather you are not perfect. If she loves you, she will deal with it. If she throws you out, well then you can stay here and we can house hunt for you" Dianna says smiling at Naya.

"That's not funny." Naya says as Dianna drags her out the front door.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

_Hey everyone hang in there, thanks for the reviews, I actually used one to come up with this, so don't blame me. Thanks for reading and thanks to my wonderful Beta._

Naya takes a deep breath as she turns the door handle to the apartment. She lays her purse down walking towards the voices in the kitchen. Heather lifts her head when she sees Naya and Dianna approaching. Ashley turns her head to see what got her roommates attention. "Hey, you look like shit, rough night?"

"Morning to you too Ash, um….do you mind if I talk to Heather alone?" Naya asks barely loud enough to be heard. Ashley picks up her coffee offering her arm to Dianna who hooks hers through and the two of them walk into the living room. "I'm sorry I didn't come home, I wanted to but Dianna took my keys."

"From the looks of you, it's probably better she did." Heather replies walking over to the sink rinsing out her cup. "You want some coffee?"

Naya walks over taking the cup out of Heather's hand and placing it on the counter. "I need to tell you something."

Heather turns around leaning her back up against the counter "I'm not going to like it, am I?"

Naya tries to push back the tears "I am so sick of crying" she says angrily wiping her cheek. "I screwed up, Heather. I just hope you can forgive me…."

"Naya, just tell me" Heather interrupts.

Naya tries to figure out what to say and finally just blurts it out "I kissed Dianna."

"When?" Heather questions.

"Last night, I was drunk, it meant nothing, I was just so confused and I missed you" Naya answers.

Heather's head falls as she closes her eyes to prevent her own tears "so you kissed her, because you missed me. Then you spent the night with her."

"No! No, Heather I slept on the couch, I told you I wanted to come home. It was a mistake" Naya cries walking towards Heather. Heather pushes her aside walking out of the kitchen, "please Heather, I love you."

Heather stomps into the living room confronting Dianna, "you have a good time with my girlfriend? You get her drunk and take her to bed too?"

Dianna's head snaps in the direction of Heather "What? No, it wasn't like that she was drunk and upset."

Ashley looks between the girls as Naya walks in grabbing Heather's arm. "Wow, what's going on?"

"You know damn well how she gets when she is upset and drinking. Let me guess you supplied the alcohol?" Heather yells.

Dianna stands to face the blonde, "you're going to stand there and accuse me? You are the one acting like a jealous bitch. You put that shit in her head Heather! She would never have even thought of cheating on you before but your lack of trust made her second guess herself, everything."

"So I made her kiss you?" Heather says taking a step closer.

Ashley looks over to Naya with a look of disbelief, "you kissed her?"

"Ash, please, I fucked up, okay I get it! Story of my life!" Naya turns her attention back to her girlfriend, "she didn't do anything, she pushed me away, yell at me. I am the screw up! I don't know why I did it, I don't love her. But I couldn't stop thinking about how you didn't trust me. I fucked up! I'm sorry!" Naya screams as the tears roll down her face.

"You are sorry, so everything is forgotten, right? It's funny how both you and Ashley got pissed at me last night because I even thought that something was going on between you and D. Guess I was right huh?" Heather asks Naya.

"She is one of my best friends, I love her for that, but I am not in love with her. I love you, I will always love you. I am so tired of having to defend my love for you. I know I don't have a great track record with relationships, but I know I want to be with you." Naya responds wiping her cheeks.

"Then why kiss her!" Heather shouts.

Naya shakes her head slowly," I don't know, because I am idiot, because I always ruin everything good in my life. Because I wanted to prove everyone else right, that I wasn't good enough."

Dianna walks over to Naya placing a hand on her back, "Heather, she is under a lot of stress. Dealing with the attack, moving, her CD, the show, her emotions have been all over the place, you know that. She has been trying to be everything you want and deserve and no matter what she doesn't feel like it's good enough."

"D, don't," Naya says lifting her head.

"No, Naya if you won't talk to her, I will." Dianna looks back to Heather, "everyone expects her to blow it, to do something stupid. She feels like she can't give you what you want, no matter what she does."

"Naya, we talked about this a hundred times, I don't care what anyone else thinks…." Heather starts to answer.

"Maybe I do!" Naya shouts. "Maybe I care what everyone says behind my back, maybe I want to give you the life you deserve. But all I hear is people doubting me, my love for you. I can't take it anymore! I kissed her to see if kissing someone else would make me feel the way I do when I kiss you."

"And, did it?" Heather asks calmly.

"No, I have never been in love before, until I met you. I didn't know how intense it could be. I am a wreck, all I do is think about you and then think of ways that I could ruin it. I have tried to change, tried to be who you want me to be" Naya answers genuinely.

Heather shakes her head "I don't want you to change, I want you to be the person I fell in love with."

"Lately, I'm not sure who that is. I haven't felt like myself since that night" Naya responds.

Dianna strokes Naya's back "you do know who you are. A lot has changed over the past few months you have both been through a lot. But you need to stop trying to take on the world by yourself. Let people be there, talk to us, let us help. Let Heather help, that is if you still want to," she says turning her attention back to the other blonde.

"Of course I want to, but how do I trust you? What happens the next time?" Heather states looking at Naya.

Dianna blinks several times trying to hide her tears. She can feel the brunette starting to break, her body trembling, the short quick breaths. "Nay, come sit down for a second."

"No, I'm good" Naya lets out a deep breath and looks directly into Heather's eyes "I guess you can't. You mind if I take a few things now and get the rest later?"

Heather slowly shakes her head from side to side as Naya walks up the stairs.

"Heather, what are you doing? Don't let her go over something so stupid. She has been through so much and all she wants is to make you happy" Dianna pleads. "She loves you."

"She loves me, but kissed you, I thought you were my friend D…." Heather starts to reply.

Dianna quickly interjects "I am your friend and that is why I am telling you to stop this. Heather she feels horrible, she made a mistake, she's human. I am not saying what she did was right, but she regretted doing it the moment she did it. Damn it Heather she wants to marry you!"

"Yeah, well, thanks for your concern, but it's between her and I now" Heather says turning away.

Naya comes back down the stairs with a bag she gives Ashley a little smile before turning to Heather, "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

Heather starts to walk away when Dianna yells "Heather!" As she turns around to face her friend Dianna lunges at her kissing her on the lips.

Heather pushes her off "what the fuck D?" she yells.

"Now you're even" Dianna states looking over to Naya who looks like she wants to laugh but is afraid to. "I'm sorry Hemo, but this is ridiculous. You have her up on such a God damn pedestal the girl is afraid to do anything wrong. She's not perfect and I don't know about you but that's what I love about her. The sarcastic comments, the dorky laugh, her swearing like a drunken sailor, her horrible dance, all reasons why she is my best friend. I wouldn't want her to be anyone else."

Heather puts her face in her hands weeping. "I don't expect her to be perfect, I never said that."

"Really cause lately she can't do anything right" Dianna adds. "She wants to make you happy, but sometimes even she makes bad choices."

Heather leans against the back of the couch letting her body slide down until her head is resting on her knees. "I ….I just.." Heather breaks down sobbing hysterically as Naya drops her bag and rushes over to her. She sits next to her wrapping her arms around the blonde pulling her closer.

"Heather I am so sorry" Naya whispers "I didn't meant to hurt you."

Dianna motions to Ashley who stands following the blonde into the kitchen giving the two girls some time alone.

"Nay, do you really feel like you are not good enough?" Heather asks between sobs.

"You deserve the best," Naya responds stroking Heather's hair. "I try so hard Heather."

Heather looks up into Naya's eyes "stop trying and just be you, I fell in love with you, not who you think you need to be, please."

Naya nods leaning down to kiss Heather's forehead, "I will, if you will let me."

Heather smiles wrapping her arms around Naya's neck and letting her head fall on the brunette's shoulder. "Dianna is crazy."

Naya lets out a loud laugh, "yes she is, but she seems to always know what we need." They sit in silence for a moment when Naya speaks up "Heather, I am so sorry, I want to stay if you still want me."

"Nay, we need to fix this, all of this. I want to be with you, but I have to trust you and you have to trust me. What can I do to make you see that you don't have to be anyone other than yourself?" Heather asks lifting her head from Naya's shoulder.

"I will do whatever you want. I already called my therapist and set up a time tomorrow. I don't know why relationships scare me so much. I want to be with you," Naya states looking into the blonde's eyes.

Heather smiles slightly "I know you do. Can you maybe find other ways to deal though? I don't think I will be able to handle anymore news like that."

Naya cups Heather's face with her hands, "that will never happen again, I promise. I know my word doesn't mean much right now, but I will prove it to you. I will even stay away from Dianna if you want."

Heather shakes her head softly, "I know she is one of your best friends, I wouldn't ask you to do that. But please maybe not so friendly."

"Fair enough, I can do that. I love you and I am sorry." Naya says leaning in kissing Heather's forehead.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

_Thank you all for the reviews. I just like to dream, making it all up._

Naya sits next to Heather while she cries, holding her. What did she do? She was planning on proposing to this girl and now she is trying to convince her that she loves her. Maybe I should just give her the ring, show her that I want to be with her. But just because I give her a ring doesn't mean she will trust me. Why did I have to screw everything up? Naya looks up when she sees Dianna standing in front of them.

Dianna kneels down "Heather, I am sorry. I will go and let you two try and work this out. She loves you very much, just know that." Dianna stands back up, giving Naya a small smile as she walks out the door.

"Heather, why don't we go to your room and talk? Let's get off the floor." Naya suggests as she releases her hold on the blonde standing up. Naya reaches a hand down to help Heather up. Heather accepts it and rises to face Naya. "Baby, I am so sorry I hurt you."

"Naya?" Heather asks softly. Naya raises her brows in response. "How did it make you feel to see Dianna kiss me?"

Naya looks confused, "what?"

"Did it bother you to see someone else kiss me?" Heather asks again.

"Heather, I don't know. I mean it was Dianna and I knew it didn't mean anything" Naya responds.

"So, it doesn't bother you if someone kisses me?" Heather questions.

"I didn't say that. I can tell you that when Taylor was around it hurt to see you with him. I am sorry Hemo, I truly am. I don't want to see you kiss anyone other than me. I know it was wrong." Naya squeezes Heather's hand "I hate that you are hurting because of me."

Heather wraps her arms around Naya's neck pulling her body against the blonde's. "I love you. I have something to tell you too."

Naya pulls away slowly looking at Heather, "okay" she says carefully.

"Um….well Taylor and I have talked since he left. He calls occasionally. Says he just wants me to know that he is sorry and he has been working on things" Heather states while lowering her head.

Naya takes a deep breath before releasing it, "I….I don't like it. He scares me."

"Nay, I know and what he did was inexcusable. I will not forgive him for that. I just feel like he was there for me when I needed someone and he is going through a hard time right now. I haven't seen him and I won't, it's just an occasional call" Heather says taking Naya's hand. "If he ever says anything about you or does anything to hurt you, he knows that it will be over."

"He has done things to hurt me Heather" Naya replies while looking down at their hands interlocked.

Heather lifts Naya's chin with her other hand, "I know that's why I told him we would only talk on the phone. I can't have him around me knowing he tried to hurt you. But I feel obligated to talk to him. I wanted you to know." Naya nods her head. "Do you still want to talk?" Heather asks.

"Yeah, I think we need to figure out what we are doing" Naya responds. Heather walks to her bedroom still holding Naya's hand. She leads her in closing the door behind them. It takes Naya about 10 seconds before she is pacing around the room "Heather, we need to fix this. I can't, we can't, keep doing this. We have to start thinking about each other first."

"Naya, sit your making me dizzy" Heather responds. "I know you are not happy about me talking to Taylor. But here is where we have to trust one another. I trust you will not kiss Dianna again and you trust that Taylor means nothing to me. Naya! Sit!"

Naya sits down next to Heather. "Heather all I have wanted since I met you was to be around you more. I wanted to spend more time with you, talk to you more, be closer to you. Then my dreams came true and you said you wanted the same thing. Now you are my girlfriend and it seems like everything we do is wrong. Why is it so hard? We had no problems when we were friends."

"I don't know Nay. Maybe we are just trying too hard." Heather says letting out sigh as she leans back on the bed.

Naya lays back, "I love you and I want this to work more than anything."

Heather rolls on her side facing Naya, "we will make this work Nay because when we are on, it's the most amazing feeling in the world. I don't want to lose that," Heather says leaning down kissing Naya.

Naya reaches up placing her hand behind Heather's head pulling her closer as the blonde lets her hand drift under Naya's shirt resting on her stomach fingers gently stroking smooth skin. Naya runs her hand up Heather's thigh over her ass and up the back of her shirt as Heather smiles with the brunette's touch. The blonde lets her body roll on top of Naya's as both her hands slide up her shirt pulling it up. She lifts her shirt over Naya's head placing kisses along her neck. Naya moans slightly as Heather kisses just below her ear as her hand cups her breast. She reaches down unbuttoning Naya's jeans sliding her hand down the front of them.

"Um….Heather, hon, slow down, you don't have to prove anything" Naya says letting out another moan. "I want you too, I want this."

Heather leans in again passionately kissing her as Naya has to turn her head to the side to get some air. Once Naya sees that Heather is not about to take this slow, she grabs the bottom of Heather's shirt lifting it over her head, she then flips the clasp on her bra pulling it off and tossing it aside. Heather reaches down pushing on the waistband of Naya's jeans down as she wiggles out of them. Naya reaches up caressing Heathers breast as her other hand pulls the blonde closer kissing her. Heather deepens the kiss parting Naya's lips with her tongue as she rubs her hand down Naya's body whispering, "Naya, I want you….I need you."

Naya smiles lifting her hips so that Heather can push her underwear off as she slowly runs her finger over Naya's stomach, down her hip and across her thigh before Naya grabs her hand pulling it back up to her breast. Heather scrunches her eyebrows "you okay?" she asks quietly.

"Mhmm….but you still have your pants on," Naya answers with a smile. Heather rolls to the side unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down her legs letting them fall to the floor. "Better" Naya says pushing her on her back and crawling on top of her. Heather reaches down grabbing Naya's ass which makes the brunette laugh.

Naya kisses Heather's lips, sucking gently on her bottom lip as Heather glides her hands over the brunette's back and around to her breasts as she pushes her tongue past her lips. Heather wraps her arms around Naya pulling her body closer as she rolls pinning her to the bed. She reaches down rubbing her hand over Naya as she begs, "Heather please." The brunette pushes her hips into Heather's hand as she inserts a finger. Heather can feel Naya's body moving with her hand.

Naya is moaning into the blonde's neck as she kisses her, she rubs her hand over her breast then takes it in her mouth licking and sucking gently. Heather inserts another finger watching Naya's head fall back onto the pillow and her moans get louder. She leans down flicking her tongue over Naya's nipple as the brunette grips onto Heather as her hips thrust upwards. Heather pauses for a second looking up at Naya she knows, that moments like this, when they are so intimate, is the reason she has to forgive her. She loves her and this feeling is worth it.

"Heather….please don't stop" Naya pleads breathing heavily.

Heather smiles at her girlfriend as she thrusts her fingers in and out while rubbing her thumb over Naya's clit. She feels Naya's body tremble slightly as she quickens her pace. She kisses up her chest over her collar bone and up the side of her neck as Naya moans louder. Heather pushes harder with her thumb as she feels Naya's legs start to shake. Heather kisses her lips as Naya lets out another moan as her body shudders beneath her. Naya's pants get quicker as she lets out one final moan and her body is trembling continually. Heather slows her thrusts rubbing gently as Naya pulls her down on top of her, the blonde removes her hand covering Naya's body protectively with her own. Naya with what little energy she has wraps her arms around Heather's back holding her on top of her as her body release one final tremor. Heather lays her head down on Naya's shoulder kissing her neck as Naya turns her head kissing Heather's forehead.

"Heather I can't feel my toes" Naya says smiling into Heather's forehead.

Heather laughs "that good huh?"

"Mmmhmmm" Naya sighs. "Just let me rest a second and I will show you how good it was."

Heather gently strokes Naya's cheek "you don't have to."

"Heather I want to make love to you, I want to show you how much I love you," Naya states as she forces Heather onto her back running her hands up Heather's thigh. "Besides I could feel how turned on you got," Naya says running her hand over Heather.

Heather smiles slightly, "doesn't take much from you to turn me on Nay."

Naya leans down licking her nipple as her hand caresses her other breast. Heather gasps when Naya doesn't hesitate to rub her finger across the blonde's clit before thrusting her fingers into her. Naya's hand moves slowly teasing the blonde's as her hips search for more. "Nay, please don't torture me," Heather breaths out.

Naya smiles looking into Heather eyes as she lets her tongue run between the blonde's breasts and up to her lips. Heather grabs the back of Naya's head forcing their tongues together. She desperately kisses Naya as her hands caress the brunette's breasts, Naya thrusts harder into Heather causing her to let out a moan. As she quickens the pace Heather's hips are moving in sync. Naya pulls away from Heather's lips letting her tongue glide down the blonde's body. She looks up again to make eye contact before she smiles. Naya thrusts her tongue into Heather, flicking it over her clit as her fingers pick up speed. Heather gasps when she feels the brunette's tongue make contact. Heather is moaning between pants, swearing, calling out Naya's name, and several oh God's. Her hips are moving erratically as she searches for something to hold on to. She digs her hands into the sheets letting out one last cry, as her body convulses. Naya continues to lick Heather's clit until she begs her to stop and reaches down placing her hands on Naya's cheeks guiding her back up to lie next to her. "Nay, I can't stop shaking" Heather says smiling at her.

Naya moves her body back on top of the blonde's grinding her hips down into Heather's. Heather lets out a soft sigh as she pushes hers back up into Naya's. "Just relax, baby" Naya whispers kissing her softly. They lay like that for a couple minutes while Heather's body relaxes.

"Holy shit Nay, that was amazing" Heather says wrapping her arms around Naya.

"I'm so sorry Heather, about D and everything" Naya says softly.

"Can we please forget D, Taylor and everyone else and just focus on us?" Heather responds. "All I want to think about right now is us…..and that tongue of yours."

Naya lifts her head to look into Heather's eyes "this tongue" she says running her tongue slowly over Heather's lips.

Heather parts her lips as she take a deep breath "yes, that one," she smirks as her head lunges towards Naya kissing her passionately. "You ready for round two? I think my tongue wants to give that a try." Heather quickly rolls Naya onto her back as her tongue leaves a wet trail down her body.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

_I cannot believe its chapter 44, I need to get a life. Anyways appreciate all the reviews….._

Nay rolls off of Heather's body kissing her before she lies on her back. Heather quickly rolls over draping her arm across Naya's chest, "hey where are you going? You were keeping me warm." Heather smiles kissing Naya's shoulder.

"Hon, its 3 o'clock in the afternoon and we have been in here for the past 4 hours. It's kind of too early for bed so we are going to have to get up sometime" Naya responds kissing the blonde's head.

"So, I want to stay in bed with you all day" Heather smirks while wiggling her eyebrows.

Naya smiles leaning in kissing her softly on the lips. "We left Ashley downstairs hours ago and I was supposed to call D."

"Baby, you know Ashley is aware we have sex right?" Heather asks stroking her hand over Naya's cheek "and I am sure Dianna understands."

"I know, it's just a few hours ago I thought I ruined everything and now…" Naya is cut off by Heather's lips pressing into hers. "Heather please, stop for a second" she says pulling away. Heather takes a deep breath rolling onto her back. "Don't get mad, I want to kiss you, but are we okay? I mean, I am so stupid will you ever be able to forgive me?" Naya questions as she rolls onto her side to face her girlfriend.

"Nay, I love you. That's all I know. I will do whatever I can to make this work. But I can't say if it ever happens again I will be so forgiving" Heather replies. "What we just did was amazing and I know that I won't feel like that with anyone else."

Naya leans down placing her hands on Heather's cheeks as she pulls her into a passionate kiss. "I love you too and it will never happen again. I have too much to lose." Naya kisses Heather again as the blonde wraps her arms around Naya's waist pulling her on top of her. "Make love to me?" Naya whispers in her ear as she kisses her neck.

Heather smiles placing her hand behind Naya's head as she gently rolls her onto her back.

A few hours later Heather wakes up noticing the clock reads 6:10pm, she carefully rolls off of Naya and sits on the edge of the bed. As she is about to stand she feels an arm snake around her waist.

"Where are you going? You said you wanted to lay naked with me all day" Naya says as she sits up leaning her chest up against the blonde's back as she kisses her neck.

"Mmmm," Heather moans when Naya's lips move up her neck "baby, I am starving, I was going to make us something to eat."

Naya runs her hands up Heather's stomach, cupping her breasts as she kneels behind her, "can we eat fast?" She asks as she nips at Heather's ear lobe.

"Promise!" Heather shouts jumping away from Naya. "Damn you," she says with a grin as she turns around walking back to the bed and pushing Naya backwards as she straddles her kissing the brunette. Naya playfully pushes her hips up into Heather's as the blonde quickly backs off the bed. "We gotta stop, I need to eat something." Naya lets out a loud laugh as Heather glares at her "stop it, you know what I mean."

Naya stands walking over pressing her body against Heather's "you are the most amazing person I have ever met."

Heather embraces her, "thank you. Where did that come from?"

"I just thought you should know" Naya says smiling at her. "I love you so much."

Heather releases Naya as she reaches down picking up a t shirt handing it to her. Heather grabs another shirt and a pair of sweats and puts those on. Naya slips the shirt over her head as she finds her underwear putting them back on before they head downstairs.

"Wow, so nice to see you two." Ashley calls from the living room. "I hear you worked everything out….several times."

"Ash! Do you just sit around listening to see if we are having sex?" Heather asks angrily as Naya flashes her a smile.

"Nope don't have to. I am sure everyone on the block can hear you calling Naya's name" Ashley responds smugly.

Heather's face turns beet red as she takes a few steps closer to her roommate, "Ash seriously. I have had it with all the sex jokes, you are just jealous you…."

"Heather!" Naya interrupts, "it's okay, calm down, she's just joking."

"Seriously though Naya, kudos to you, Taylor never made her scream like that" Ashley smiles while giving Naya applause.

"Ashley!" Heather yells.

"Well Ash, I think she just brings out the best in me" Naya states as she takes Heather's hand dragging her into the kitchen.

Ashley calls out to them as they leave "there's food in the fridge for you, I figured you would have worked up an appetite."

"Ash!" Heather growls.

"Thanks" Naya hollers back as she turns her attention to Heather. "What's wrong? Why are you so upset with her?"

Heather takes the food out of the fridge, "I don't know, she just makes it feel so cheap, makes it seem so….I don't know, dirty."

"Hon, she is just kidding and besides we know how we feel about each other, it's not just sex" Naya says rubbing a hand up and down Heather's back.

"Hemo?" Ashley says overhearing the girls conversation, "I'm sorry, I was just joking. I know you two love each other. I didn't know my jokes bothered you."

"I guess they didn't till now. It's just been….I'm sorry for snapping at you" Heather replies turning to Ashley.

"Ash, I am sorry. She is upset because of what I did. She just hasn't admitted it yet." Naya takes a hold of Heather's hand "It's my fault, you are just who she is taking it out on. Be mad at me Heather."

"I don't want to be mad at you" Heather barely speaks as she looks away from Naya.

Naya lets out a breath "Heather, it's okay, I deserve it. You can't keep yelling at everyone else. I screwed up but I will fix this, I promise."

"I know you will. I'm sorry" Heather responds.

Naya grabs Heather pulling her into an embrace, "stop apologizing for being the best girlfriend in the world, you didn't do anything. Oh and…." Naya smacks Ashley's arm "I don't ever want to hear about anyone else having sex with Heather. Got it? Or I will make you scream and it won't be from pleasure."

Ashley laughs turning around "yeah yeah, make sure you get enough to eat, wouldn't want you to run out of stamina stud."

"Oh, don't you worry about that. I am sure I got enough energy to make her happy all night" Naya grins as Ashley shakes her head exiting the kitchen.

After eating Heather agrees to do the dishes so Naya can call Dianna. A few minutes later Naya comes back in and starts putting away the dishes.

"Nay, something wrong? You didn't talk very long" Heather questions as she leans against the sink.

Naya looks down at her phone, "I don't know. I think she ignored my call. It rang once and then went to voicemail. I tried again and the phone was off."

"Maybe she is out, or busy. I'm sure she will call you back when she can" Heather replies taking the phone out of Naya's hand.

"Hey," Naya smiles "why are you taking my phone?"

Heather winks at her as she races out of the kitchen. By the time Naya goes after her, Heather is halfway up the stairs. "Heather!" Naya laughs as she chases her.

"Go get her champ!" Ashley shouts from the living room as Naya races by flipping her off.

Naya pushes open the door as Heather stares at the phone. "Hey, I thought you would have had those clothes off by now" Naya says as she grabs the waist band of Heather's pants pulling them down.

"Nay, wait. You got a text. I didn't mean to open it I must have hit the button" Heather says handing the phone to Naya.

"It's okay I will look at it later. Right now I want you. Just toss it over there" Naya points to the night stand before running her hands up Heather's shirt.

"Naya just read it" Heather replies pulling out of Naya's reach.

"Why? Can't it wait? I want to make love to my girlfriend right now" she responds moving closer to the blonde.

Heather backs away again "read it!"

Naya snatches the phone out of her hand as she looks down at the text. _I think it would be best if we gave each other some space. Sorry. –D _She reads it several more times before she finally places the phone down sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Baby, are you okay?" Heather asks sitting next to her.

Naya lets her head fall onto the blonde's shoulder, "what did I do? I really screwed everything up."

Heather wraps her arm around Naya's shoulder "why don't you go take a shower, it will make you feel better."

Naya nods as she stands up "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Heather replies with a small smile. As soon as she hears the water turn on in the shower she grabs her phone texting _Call me now! – Hemo _A couple seconds later her phone rings. "What the hell is going on?"

"Look Heather, I don't want to come between you two, so I figure I will just keep my distance."

"D, all you're doing is hurting her. She already feels bad enough. I thought you came with her earlier to help fix things, now you are mad?"

"I am not mad Heather, but you are pissed at me and I don't want to be blamed for causing any problems with you guys."

"Dianna, I was pissed at you, but it's not your fault. I get that. I'm sorry I said those things to you earlier."

"Heather, I heard her tell you earlier that if it would help she would stop being friends with me. So I just did it for her."

"That's not what either of us want. D, you're our best friend. We need you, we love you. Naya and I will be fine."

"I love you guys two Hemo, that's why I think it would be better to keep my distance for a while."

"You're breaking her heart you know?"

"No Heather, not having you would break her heart."

Heather hears the phone click as it goes dead. She takes a deep breath and lies back on the bed.

"Hey were you talking to someone?" Naya asks opening the bathroom door.

"Um…..yeah" Heather says sitting up leaning her back against the head board. "Come here." Naya walks over sitting next to the blonde. Heather reaches her arm around her pulling her closer. "I talked to D."

"Oh, what did she say?" Naya asks quietly.

"She wants to give us some time to work through everything" Heather states as she leans her head back.

Naya sighs resting her head on the blonde's shoulder, "so I lost my best friend, that's what she meant."

"No, she didn't say that" Heather responds.

"She wouldn't even talk to me Heather, so yeah, that's what she meant" Naya says as she pulls away from Heather lying down.

Heather slides down to lay next to her. She grabs the remote turning the TV on. "Want to watch come TV?" She says cuddling into Naya's side.

"Sure" Naya answers as she lays staring at the ceiling.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

_None of this happened, just making it up as I go along. Thanks for reading._

Heather arrives on set early. She was working on some choreography for the upcoming episodes then she had a scene to film. She ran into Lea, Dianna, Kevin and Cory as soon as she arrived. She smiled politely not wanting to interrupt their conversation. Dianna gave her a small smile as everyone else said hello. Heather continued walking not really wanting everyone to know what had happened over the weekend.

An hour later Heather and Zach had worked through the routine and were ready to teach the majority of the cast. Amber, Naya and Vanessa were not there since they were not going to be in the scene. Heather was quiet and let Zach do most of the talking. Kevin picked up on this immediately since it was usually the other way around. He also noticed Dianna and Heather really haven't said much to each other since they had been rehearsing. He continued to watch Heather throughout the dance rehearsal trying to see if something was up. Zach finally decided to give everyone a break about an hour and half later. It was almost lunch time so he told everyone to meet after lunch. Heather stayed back a little while after everyone left. She was talking to Zach about what they were going to do after lunch when Kevin walked back in "Hemo? I am not sure what's going on but it looks like Naya and Dianna are about to kill each other outside."

Heather quickly tosses her bag down running outside. She not only sees Dianna and Naya but she can hear them as she gets closer. The rest of the cast is also infatuated with the two girls as they stand watching. "Move" Heather says pushing around Mark and Cory.

As she does she hears Naya shout, "It meant nothing, I was drunk, I am sorry!" Heather knows at that point everyone knows what had happened between them this past weekend.

Dianna who looks like she is about to cry shouts back "maybe it meant something to me!"

Heather and Naya simultaneously respond "what?"

Dianna breaks down as Lea grabs her arm leading her away "let's take this somewhere else huh?" she motions to everyone watching.

"Lea? I…." Naya starts to say as Heather walks over to her.

Lea turns her head "inside" she replies as she walks over to her trailer with Dianna still in her grip.

Heather who looks upset starts to follow Lea to her trailer "are you coming?" She asks Naya.

Naya lets out a deep breath as she walks behind Heather to Lea's trailer. As they enter they see Lea sitting with Dianna on the couch. Her arm wrapped around her trying to console her. Heather reaches out her hand to Naya who looks like she is about to cry. Naya smiles at Heather as she takes hold of her hand.

"Okay, I will start, what the hell happened?" Lea asks as she looks up to Naya.

Naya squeezes Heather's hand tighter, "just what I said, I got drunk and I kissed D. Heather and I had gotten into an argument, I had too much to drink and I made a mistake. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Seems it meant something to her" Lea says rubbing Dianna's back.

Naya releases Heather's hand as she walks over to Dianna, "what's going on? What are you talking about it meant something to you?"

"Nay, I don't want to talk about this especially in front of Heather" Dianna says wiping tears from her face.

"Well D, we are going to talk about it and Heather has every right to hear what you have to say. You can't say something like that and expect me to drop it" Naya responds.

"Fine Nay, you want to hear it," Dianna says angrily "when you kissed me I felt something. I wanted to grab you and kiss you again." Heather shakes her head as she looks away crossing her arms over her chest. Lea stands walking over to Heather resting her hand on her arm.

Naya sits down next to Dianna "D, I love you, but….not like that. You are my best friend, but I am in love with Heather. You are the one that made me realize that, you are the one who fought so hard for us. Did you always feel like this?"

"I don't know what I feel. I don't know if it was you or just the fact you are a woman. It was gentle and sensual. I see how you are with Heather, so caring, so in love, you would do anything for her. I want that" Dianna replies looking over at Naya.

Heather has a tear running down her cheek thinking of her girlfriend kissing someone else and making them feel the way Naya always makes her feel. "I…..I am going to go" Heather says quietly "sorry I can't hear anymore."

Naya quickly stands walking over embracing Heather. She kisses her cheek then reaches up wiping the tears gently, "please stay, I am sorry. Look Dianna," Naya says turning her head to look at her best friend, "I made a mistake, I am sorry I caused either of you to question how I feel about you."

"I know you love her. That's why I told you I wanted space. Nay, I am confused. I don't want to cause you two any problems. I just need to figure things out. Heather I am so sorry, I will not try to come between you. Please know that, I love you, I wouldn't do that" Dianna says.

"So basically I fucked up everything that night including your head, that's great" Naya says as she reaches for the door. "Again I am sorry" Naya opens the trailer door walking out.

"Nay!" Heather calls as she follows her. "Hey" Heather reaches a hand up to her shoulder.

"Heather I just want to be alone, sorry" Naya says pulling away angrily. She looks around seeing everyone still standing there. "What?" she shouts "yes, okay I fucked up, you all happy? You all knew it would happen at some point. So you want to give someone shit, come to me, leave Heather and Dianna alone!" Naya turns her back to her friends as she walks to their trailer. Heather watches as Naya walks away from them.

"Hemo?" Kevin speaks causing Heather to turn her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Heather responds.

"You and Naya?" He asks.

"We are good" she replies as she starts to walk back to the tin shed.

"Hey, Hemo, please talk to me" Kevin says sincerely.

Heather stops turning to face him, "it's not my story to tell Kev. She apologized and I am trying to forget it. I love her that's all that matters."

"Then why are you here and she's in there?" he points to the trailer.

Heather shrugs her shoulders "she wants to be alone. I understand."

"Do you mind if I try talking to her?" Kevin asks quietly not sure if Heather will get angry.

Heather shakes her head, "no, you can try. Maybe she will talk to you." Heather turns walking back to the tin shed.

Kevin walks over to the trailer knocking lightly on the door. When he doesn't get a response he opens the door slowly, calling out letting Naya know he is coming in. He walks in seeing Naya curled up in a ball on the couch. "Nay," he walks over lifting her head, sitting down and letting her head rest on his lap. "Hey, bee, don't cry" he leans down kissing her head.

"I ruined everything" Naya sobs.

"No you didn't. I just talked to Heather and she loves you. Besides she told me to come talk to you, of course she also said as long as it wasn't another female, cause she didn't want you making out with anyone else." He says smiling as she lifts her head to look at him. "I'm just kidding."

"That's not funny. I almost lost her, lost the one person I love most in this world and I did lose D" Naya answers. "She told me the kiss meant something to her, she felt something."

Kevin strokes her hair "you didn't lose D, she is just lonely right now and having someone kiss her probably just made her feel loved. She will get over it. Until then you need to focus on what matters."

"Heather matters" Naya responds quickly. "I want a life with Heather, she is my everything. You know the whole reason all this happened was because Dianna was helping me plan a surprise proposal?"

"What?" Kevin asks surprised "Seriously, you are going to ask her to marry you?"

"Yes, but now I don't know if I should. She got mad I was spending so much time with D. She even accused me of cheating. I got mad, got drunk and kissed Dianna. How fucking stupid was that?" Naya says rhetorically. "Way to prove her right."

"Wow, you are going to propose. When?" Kevin asks still shocked.

"Kev, can we get over that for now. I mean would you want to marry someone who cheated on you with your best friend?" Naya asks sitting up. "I ruined my happy ending."

Kevin slides closer putting his arm around Naya's shoulder, "from the look on her face when you walked away a few minutes ago, you didn't ruin anything. She wanted to be there for you. It hurt her that you wouldn't let her. She loves you Nay, so much. I asked her if you two were okay and she said she loves you that's all that matters. Bee, that girl would marry you in a heartbeat. Have you talked about what happened?"

Naya lays her head on his shoulder, "yeah we talked. I apologized over and over telling her how much I love her. Then we had sex for hours. But I still feel like she doesn't trust me."

"That a girl" Kevin says squeezing her shoulder. "Seriously though you will have to earn her trust again, but you can do it, you did before. Just stop looking for ways to mess it up. You know you want her, she wants you, stop looking for reasons to not be with her."

Naya nods her head as she buries her head into Kevin's neck "thanks bee."

"You're welcome. Now tell me when this proposal is going to happen?" He says hugging her tighter.

"Soon, that's all I am saying. I don't want anyone else to know though so keep it quiet. It's going to be a surprise for everyone, and who knows depending on her answer I may be the most surprised" Naya responds.

Kevin and Naya both turn their heads when they hear the door open. Heather walks in with a plate of food. "I know you probably didn't eat this morning, so I wanted to make sure you got some lunch" Heather says handing the plate to Naya.

Naya stands up putting the plate on the counter and hugging Heather. Heather wraps her arms around the brunette's waist as she kisses her forehead. "Heather, I am so sorry for putting you through this. I love you so much."

"I love you too Naya. We will be okay" Heather answers gently kissing her lips.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Kevin had left twenty minutes earlier and still they say in silence. Heather had been picking at the plate of food while Naya sat on the couch playing with her phone. "Nay, are you alright, you haven't said a word since Kevin left. Do you want me to go?"

"I should be asking you that" Naya responds looking up from her phone. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Heather sits next to her girlfriend on the couch, "I know you didn't expect this to happen."

"What am I going to do Heather? I mean I can't fix things knowing she… it wouldn't be fair to you" Naya says taking her hand "I love you and I have already screwed things up enough for us."

"I wish I could tell you what to do, but I don't have a clue. I tried to put myself in your shoes and I don't know how to make things better. I wouldn't want to lose one of my best friends but it would destroy me if I lost you." Heather wraps her arm around Naya's shoulder as the brunette wraps hers around the blonde's waist pulling her closer and resting her head under Heather's chin.

"Heather you know I will always choose you right?" Naya asks quietly. Heather doesn't say anything back. Naya lifts her head looking into her blue eyes now swimming in tears. "Baby, what did I do? I'm sorry, please don't cry." She moves her hands up Heather's back embracing her.

"I don't want to lose you" Heather whispers.

Naya places her hands on the blonde's face looking directly into her eyes "you won't ever lose me. No one will ever mean more to me than you do. It was so stupid. If you are worried about Dianna don't, you are the one I want and she wants nothing to do with me anyway."

"And I know how much that hurts you" Heather answers honestly.

Naya quickly kisses Heather before removing her hands from the blonde's face "yes, it does. But I have no one to blame but myself. I can't change what happened right now I am just lucky you haven't left me."

"Nay we talked about this, you know how I feel. I just wasn't planning on Dianna saying that. I mean one of my best friends is in love with my girlfriend. Makes me want to hate her" Heather replies honestly.

"Don't hate her" Naya says as she stands up. "She is still your friend. I am the one who screwed everything up. I will keep my distance not that that should be a problem, but you should try and talk to her."

Heather wipes her eyes "baby, I don't know if I can be friends with her now."

"Heather please don't say that. I have ruined enough friendships already" Naya says standing. "I've already hurt her enough."

"Naya this isn't about hurting Dianna, this is about me. I don't know if I will be comfortable around her, especially if you are there. I will be a jealous bitch" Heather says matter-of-factly.

Naya chuckles "well then I will just have to make sure I never leave your side. Seriously though, please try, for me."

"We'll see. I can't promise anything if I see her look at you, I might lose it" Heather says smacking her fist playfully.

Naya leans down kissing her, "I love you, but I don't think you will have to go all Lima Heights on her." Naya looks at the clock, "oh shit! Heather we are going to be late" Naya grabs Heather's hand pulling her off the couch and towards the door.

They exit the trailer talking and laughing hand in hand until they spot Lea and Dianna just ahead of them and they both quickly stop. Naya squeezes Heather's hand tighter "I'm sorry."

"Nay, stop apologizing, let's just get through the day okay" Heather states squeezing back. "Oh hey I forgot to tell you, Zach told me earlier that they want Jenna, Chris and I to perform Single Ladies at the party this weekend. Weird huh?"

"Yeah that is weird you haven't done that in years. Did he say why?" Naya asks.

"Nope, just said Ryan wanted us to. I think everyone's going to do a couple group numbers too, like a mini concert." Heather replies glad she managed to change the subject.

"Cool, sounds fun. Guess there will be someone Ryan is trying to impress in attendance then?" Naya laughs.

"Probably, he likes to show us off" Heather laughs as she opens the door for Naya as they walk onto set.

The girls walk into the choir room sitting in the back as usual waiting for Zach and a few of their cast mates. They were supposed to be doing a run through of the dance from earlier. Zack walks in looking around "we are missing some people."

"Zach," one of the producers calls out "we are going to have to shoot another scene. Dianna went home sick."

Naya instantly lets her head fall when she hears the news. She knew Dianna left because of her and what everyone heard a little while ago. Heather reaches over rubbing her hand up and down the brunette's back.

"Okay guys guess we will move on then" Zach hollers. Most of the cast stands to leave and Naya notices several of them looking in her direction. She sits looking down at the floor until all of them have left their seats and started talking amongst themselves.

"Baby, come on we have to go to the auditorium for the next scene" Heather speaks offering her hand.

"Naya," as Naya lifts her head she sees Lea standing a few rows in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest. "She's confused, she just needs some time."

"Obviously, since she can't even be in the same room with me" Naya responds angrily as she stands walking past Heather and Lea.

"Naya, that's not it. She doesn't want to hurt either of you" Lea replies grabbing her arm as she tries to walk past.

"Look Lea, I don't know how to fix it, so if her solution is avoidance and it works for her than great that's what we will do. I will do whatever I can to make sure Heather does not get hurt again, if that means I lose my best friend then so be it" Naya answers coldly as she yanks her arm away walking out.

Lea quickly turns her attention to Heather, "Heather I was just….."

Heather stops her, "Lea, they are both hurting. They both need their friends right now and unfortunately for Naya it seems all her friends are against her. She made a mistake and trust me, she is paying for it. She didn't expect Dianna to have feelings for her she was mad at me."

The rest of the cast turn their heads to avoid looking at Heather as she leaves to find Naya. It doesn't take long since she knew where she was going. Naya actually worked better when she was upset she would become the character to get away from her problems. So it wasn't surprising when Heather walked into the auditorium she saw Naya sitting in the back with her knees pulled up into her chest and her head resting atop. As she starts to walk towards her she feels a hand grab her wrist.

"Let me try" Amber says releasing the blonde's wrist. "You were right in there, Naya needs us too."

"Amber I appreciate it but she may not be all that talkative" Heather responds.

"Well I'll let you know" Amber says walking over to Naya.

Naya looks up when she sees someone coming. She notices Amber and over her shoulder she can see Heather watching.

"Hey" Amber says sitting down next to her.

"Heather send you over here to pretend like someone's on my side?" Naya questions before resting her head back on top of her knees.

"Um…no actually I wanted to talk to you. I'm not on anyone's side. There really isn't a side to take. I'm sorry, you are both my friends and I don't like to see you upset" Amber states.

"Any words of wisdom then because I don't know what to do" Naya replies with a fake grin.

"Well I assume you're still in love with Heather, so I would say give Dianna some space until she is ready to talk about it. You guys are close you will work through it, unless there is something there?" Amber questions quietly.

Naya lifts her head to look at Amber "I wish for Dianna's sake I could say yes. I don't want to see her like this. I love Heather though. I want to be with her. It was just a stupid mistake."

Amber stands reaching out her hand "then there you have it, you just have to give D some time, but in the meantime there is a skinny blonde over there who is worried about you."

Naya takes her hand as she lets out a laugh. She walks with Amber over to Heather who smiles as they get closer. Naya walks by Amber wrapping her arms around Heather's neck kissing her. "I love you" she mumbles into her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you too Nay" Heather answers.

"Oh, I love you both" Amber says hugging the girls. "But now it's time to get your booties on that stage so we can film this scene, I would like to go home sometime today."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

_Thanks for all the reviews….I do appreciate them. I am just dreaming none of this happened. _

"Heather, come on we have to go. The car has been outside for 10 minutes" Naya calls up from the bottom of the stairs.

"I will be right down!" Heather hollers back.

Ashley walks up behind Naya wrapping her arms around her waist while resting her head on her shoulder, "you ready?"

Naya tilts her head to lean against Ashley's "I feel like I am going to throw up. You are coming right?"

"Yes, I will be there, don't be nervous. She loves you" Ashley quickly pulls away when she hears Heather coming down the stairs.

"Okay I am ready, let's go" Heather kisses Naya's cheek as she waves goodbye to Ashley.

The car ride to the Glee party was pretty quiet. Naya watched out the window while Heather watched Naya. After several minutes Heather asks "Nay, are you alright? You're really quiet."

Naya turns her head to look at Heather, "yeah I'm fine, sorry I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Heather says sliding closer to Naya.

Naya places her hand on the blonde's bare thigh "about you, us, our life together."

"Good things I hope" Heather replies setting her hand over Naya's.

Naya smiles "all good, you make me so happy. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Ahh…baby, you're so sweet. You make me happy too" Heather responds laying her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "Are you going to be okay with seeing Dianna tonight? I know you guys haven't talked in days."

"Yeah, it will be weird but when I saw her on set she just walked the other way so I guess tonight won't be any different" Naya answers quietly.

The car pulls up out front to drop the girls off. There are flashes of light everywhere as the cameras go off in all directions. They pose a little and wave as they walk to the door. Heather stops to sign an autograph as Naya stands watching. Heather turns giving her a questioning look. Naya leans closer to whisper in her ear "I just don't feel like being out here." Heather nods her head thanking the fans as she takes Naya's hand leading her through the front door.

As the step inside Heather pulls Naya closer "now I know something is wrong, what's the matter? You always make time for the fans."

"Nothing, I just didn't feel like answering the same questions over and over," Naya responds grabbing Heather and pulling her into an embrace. "I wish we were home alone."

"Nay, you are turning into a hermit. You don't ever want to leave the apartment anymore," Heather replies wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Cause I am happy being home with you" Naya says leaning in to gently kiss Heather's lips. As she opens her eyes she sees Dianna and Lea walking through the door. She quickly pulls away from Heather. Lea smiles as they walk through while Dianna politely nods as Heather returns the gesture.

"Naya?" Heather says snapping her out of her thoughts "let's go find our seats." Naya nods as she follows the blonde through the crowd of people.

"Bee!" Kevin shouts as Naya and Heather approach "you two gorgeous ladies will be sitting with me."

Naya places a kiss on his cheek as she sits down next to him. "Hi, bee, you look very handsome."

"Hot!" Heather shouts "Brittany was a fool to dump you."

"Hey!" Naya pouts. Heather and Kevin both burst out laughing as Heather sits next to Naya taking her hand in hers.

"So…are we ready to bring this house dzown?" Kevin asks playfully.

"Always" Naya answers. The cast had prepared a few songs from this season's episodes. It was a way of saying thank you to all the crew and everyone that works on set.

"I'm ready!" Heather yells.

"When are you not ready?" Kevin answers.

"Good point" Heather responds in a modest voice. "I just hope I remember the steps, we only practiced once this week."

"Please, I am sure you can do that dance in your sleep" Naya answers squeezing Heather's hand.

"I just thought it was odd that Ryan asked us to do it. I mean we are singing mostly Christmas songs and stuff from this season so it seems weird" Heather responds shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a lot of people's favorite" Kevin answers.

A couple minutes later they are joined by Amber, Mark and Chord. They all sit talking as others would come up and say hello. An hour later Ryan asked the cast to head back stage to get ready. Once everyone is there they quickly run through the songs and notice Single Ladies was last. The cast went out on stage on cue and performed their songs. The last song featured Cory and Lea which gave Jenna, Chris and Heather time to get ready for their dance. Naya, who was on stage, was looking all through the crowd to see if she could find any familiar faces. She had invited her parents, Heather's mom and of course Ashley. She finally saw them making her feel a little better about what she was going to do. She smiled at them as they returned the gesture. Heather was unaware that they had been there and had no idea what was about to happen. Kevin had been watching Naya and noticed her looking their direction. He danced over to her "you're going to ask her tonight aren't you?" He whispered.

Naya smiled at him before she danced to the other side of the stage. As they finished the song the music starts for Single Ladies and Chris leads the ladies out. As they ran through the routine Naya paces back and forth. Dianna seeing her walks over to her, she helped arrange the whole thing so she knew why she was freaking out. "Hey, calm down" Naya quickly turns her attention to see the blonde standing there. "Nay, she will say yes, she loves you, just relax."

"D… I…."Naya stutters.

"Naya just relax, take a breath" Dianna states again.

Naya looks out and sees Heather dancing as she finally is able to take a breath. At this point Chris had moved to the right side of the stage as Heather went to the center. Chris and Jenna were told once Heather moved to center to drop back and eventually leave the stage, not exactly sure what was going on. As Naya sees Jenna coming off stage she grabs the microphone and starts walking out. As the song ends Heather notices she is alone until she sees Naya walking out. Heather looks confused as she mouths "what's going on?" to Naya.

The room goes quiet waiting to see what is going to be said. "Heather….from the first day I met you," Heather scrunched her eyebrows not sure what Naya is doing. I knew that you were my soul mate. I knew that there was no one else I would rather spend my life with." Naya walks closer to the blonde whose eyes are now filling with tears. "Baby, I love you more than I could have ever imagined loving anyone. You are my angel. You make me want to be a better person. You make me feel things I didn't know I was capable of feeling. Every day I spend with you is one of the best days of my life. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. Heather," Naya pulls a box out from behind her back opening it. She gets down on one knee as she takes Heather's hand "will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?" Naya opens the box revealing a blue diamond solitaire engagement ring.

Heather's eyes release several tears which causes Naya to start crying. The blonde stares at the ring for a couple of seconds then looks up to meet brown eyes staring at her. "Yes!" Heather shouts. "Yes, I will marry you." Naya smiles as tears run down her cheeks. She places the ring on Heather's finger standing to wipe the tears off her fiancé's cheek with her thumb. Heather wraps her arms around Naya's neck pulling her closer, kissing her "I love you."

"Oh…" Naya pulls away playing along with the song "I loved it, so I put a ring on it!" Heather laughs as she kisses her again. "Hemo, I have a couple more surprises" Naya turns to the side nodding her head. Music starts right away as Heather instantly recognizes the song and starts to cry again. Naya looks directly into Heather's sparkling blue eyes as she sings Beyonce's Halo to her. Once the song is over Heather grabs her pulling the brunette into her "you are amazing, I love you so much."

"I mean it Heather you are my angel, I love you" Naya responds kissing her. Before they separate the rest of the cast runs out hugging them. Everyone seems happy for them congratulating them. Naya looks for Dianna who is standing farthest away "Heather," Naya says "you need to thank D too. She helped plan all of this and even helped me pick out the ring."

Heather gives her a questioning look "that's why you were spending so much time with her?" Naya nods slowly. Heather grabs her face abruptly kissing her before she walks over to Dianna.

"Thank you for all of this" Heather says walking up to her.

"Please don't thank you. It was all Naya's idea she knew what she wanted to do. I just made some calls" Dianna responds nonchalantly.

"D, I am sorry about everything, so is Naya. Please you are our best friend, celebrate with us" Heather pleas. "She could use a hug from her best friend" Heather motions towards Naya.

Dianna slowly walks over to Naya who is talking with Kevin "Nay?" Dianna says barely loud enough to be heard as Naya turns smiling at her "congratulations."

"Thank you D, thanks for all your help" she responds sincerely.

Dianna reaches her arms out as Naya quickly fills them, hugging her back. "I'm happy for you Nay, I truly am."

"I missed you so much D" Naya cries into her shoulder.

"I missed you too" Dianna answers.

Naya pulls back looking at her "can we fix this?"

"Yeah, we will figure something out" Dianna says smiling as she turns her attention to Heather who is showing her ring to the rest of the cast "we will be okay."

Naya takes Dianna's hand walking over to Heather, 'Heather, I forgot one more thing" Naya states whispering something to Dianna who nods and quickly walks away.

"What else could there possibly be? Tonight is already perfect" Heather asks.

"Come with me" Naya says dragging the blonde backstage.

"What Nay?" Heather asks again.

Naya looks over Heather's shoulder as a huge grin appears on her face "look."

Heather turns around to see Dianna leading Heather's mother, Naya's parents and Ashley over to them. "I didn't know you were here!" Heather shouts enthusiastically as she runs over giving her mother a hug.

"You weren't supposed to know, it was a surprise" Mrs. Morris answers hugging her back. "Congratulations honey."

Heather whispers in her mother's ear "are you really okay with this?"

She pulls away from her daughter "yes, Heather I am really happy for you. Naya is a great girl and she even made sure to get my blessing beforehand."

Heather looks over to Naya who smiles at her "I wanted to do it right" she shrugs her shoulders smugly.

Heather reaches for Naya's hand pulling her over to her "I love you so much." She places a gentle kiss on her fiancés lips.

"Congratulations!" Ashley shouts hugging both of them.

"Let me guess you knew too didn't you?" Heather asks as Ashley nods her head.

Ashley releases them "do you know how hard it was to keep my mouth shut?"

Naya and Heather both laugh "I think we have a pretty good idea" the blonde answers.

"Mom, Dad?" Naya looks over to her parents.

"You made your mother cry" Mr. Rivera states giving his daughter a hug "I am happy for you sweetie."

Naya pulls away when she sees tears running down her mother's face "Mom?" She walks closer to her.

Mrs. Rivera takes a step closer filling the space between them as she wraps her arms around Naya. "I am so proud of you. I never thought in a million years I would see you open yourself up like that and allow someone to love you the way you deserve." She looks over to Heather who is smiling at the two women "you my dear must be one truly special young woman to make my daughter this happy. I am so happy for you both."

Heather rapidly walks over embracing them. "I am the lucky one, she is amazing" Heather says softly as she starts to cry.

Naya reaches up wiping the tears from Heather's cheek "what is it with you two and all the crying, you're making me cry."

Mrs. Rivera takes a hold of Heather's hand lifting it so she can see the ring better "let me see this thing. Wow, it's gorgeous."

Mr. Rivera peeks over his wife's shoulder "why blue?"

"It reminded me of Heather's eyes and I wanted to get something different, something that set her apart from everyone else" Naya replies.

Heather takes a step back looking down at the ring and then back to Naya "you put a lot of thought into all of this."

Naya looks at her "of course I did. I wanted it to be special. It's not something I plan to ever do again and I wanted everyone we loved to be a part of it."

"And the ring?" Heather asks.

"Dianna and I spent hours looking at rings but when he showed me this one I knew it was the one I wanted. It made me think of you" Naya responds.

"It's absolutely beautiful Nay" Heather says pulling her closer.

"So are you" Naya answers as she leans in kissing her.

Kevin walks into the room "hey guys don't mean to break up this family time but dinner is being served."

"Okay, we will be right out" Heather responds before turning back to her mother and Naya's parents "after the party we would love to have you all come back to the apartment and celebrate with us. I really just want to be around family tonight."

Everyone agrees as they walk back out to the dining room to eat. During dinner the cast and crew all come up to congratulate them. After dinner Heather walks around modeling the ring to everyone which makes Naya grin from ear to ear.

"So," Mark speaks as he walks up behind Naya wrapping his arms around her waist "this mean I should stop trying?"

Naya laughs as she leans her head back against his chest "yeah Mark, you should stop trying."

He laughs "but seriously, I'm happy for you both. She's a lucky girl and I see how happy she makes you. You know if you ever need anything…"

Naya turns in his arms to look at him "I know and thank you."

Heather walks up to the two of them "hey can I borrow my fiancé for a few minutes?" She smiles "I love the sound of that."

Naya smiles back as she reaches out her hand "so do I. What's up?"

"I haven't been able to make out with you all night" Heather says seriously as she drags Naya to the back before trapping her against the wall kissing her.

Naya manages to turn her head slightly "wow what has gotten into you?" 

Heather leans in whispering in the brunette's ear "I just wanted to thank you for making this the best night of my life and I can promise you when we are alone, I will show you" she says as she kisses down Naya's neck.

"Mmmm….Heath….Okay!" Naya shouts pushing the blonde away. "We have to stop, later you can thank me." Heather quickly pushes her body back into Naya's as she runs her hands over her breasts.

"Ahem…" Heather jumps back from the brunette letting her hands fall to her sides. "Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to tell you congratulations again before I go" Dianna continues trying not to make eye contact with either of the girls.

Naya runs her hand through her hair "thank you D, for everything. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Not a problem, it was fun. Enjoy the rest of your night" Dianna starts to leave when Heather grabs her wrist.

"Dianna I am sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion about things" the blonde says releasing her wrist "I hope we can get past everything."

Dianna gives her a small smile turning to leave "me too, I miss you guys."

"D!" Naya calls out "can we talk sometime soon?"

"I'll call you tomorrow" Dianna answers walking away.

"Let's go home?" Heather asks as Naya nods in agreement.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Naya and Heather walk back into the dining room to look for their families. Naya finds her parents and lets them know they are ready to go. It is nice to be around so many supportive people but the girls wanted some time with their families. After spending another 30 or so minutes saying goodbye and thanking everyone they are finally ready to go. Naya decides she will ride with her parents and Heather, her mother and Ashley will take the car. Both girls thought maybe it would give them some time to talk about the engagement with their families.

Naya's ride back to Heather's apartment was pretty quiet until her mother spoke up "what happened between you and Dianna?"

Naya quickly turns her attention to her mother "why, what did you…what do you mean?"

"Something's going on, you two weren't acting like you normally do and you seemed very uncomfortable around each other. I also noticed Heather seemed to hang on to you a little tighter when Dianna was around" Mrs. Rivera states turning her head to face her daughter.

"Mom, I don't…I can't," Naya sighs heavily as she lowers her head.

"Honey, what happened" Naya's mother asks again.

Naya slowly raises her head. "I almost lost Heather."

"What are you talking about? You two seem very happy," Mr. Rivera chimes in from the front seat.

"Heather and I got into an argument, I had too much to drink and I kissed someone else. I honestly didn't know if she would say yes tonight" Naya speaks softly.

"All of this involves Dianna?" Mrs. Rivera asks.

"I…I uh….I kissed her." Naya starts to say as her mother interrupts.

"Naya Marie! What were you thinking? You know what it feels like to be cheated on, why would you do that….you"

"Mom!" Naya yells "I wasn't thinking. I went to D's to get away and we drank too much. I don't know why I kissed her. But then she said she felt something when I kissed her. Heather was pissed which I understand I just don't know what to do to make things better. I love Heather but D is one of my best friends."

"I never said you didn't love Heather. I see how happy you are with her, how you act around her, but what about Dianna?" Mrs. Rivera asks as they pull into the apartment parking lot.

Naya takes a deep breath "I don't know, we need to talk but she has been avoiding me. I want her in my life, but if it is going to be awkward or upset Heather than I guess I lost my best friend. I won't ruin what I have with Heather for anyone and I won't put her through that ever again."

"Well I am glad you at least seem to know what you want. I just hope everything works out" Mrs. Rivera turns back around as she opens the car door. Naya opens her door and sees Heather standing there waiting for her.

Heather quickly closes the gap between them kissing Naya "I missed you."

"You just saw me like 20 minutes ago," Naya laughs kissing her back.

"So? I still missed you," Heather replies taking her hand. "Are you okay?" She whispers sensing Naya is upset.

"Yeah, I just hope your ride was better than mine" Naya answers pulling away "I'll talk to you later."

Heather follows her up the stairs and inside the apartment. Mrs. Morris and Ashley had already entered and were waiting for everyone else to get there.

"Well Naya, I will say that ring is beautiful" Mrs. Morris declares.

"Umm…thank you. I thought so too," Naya replies.

"Nay!" Heather shouts startling everyone in the room. "What about your ring? I didn't get you one, you need one too."

"No, I don't. I asked you to marry me, therefore you get the ring" Naya responds with a smile.

Heather takes Naya's hand "but I want everyone to know when they see you that you are mine."

Naya smiles at her "I promise to tell them." Naya stands "would anyone like something to drink?"

"Oh, let me help you" Mrs. Morris quickly volunteers as she follows her into the kitchen.

Mrs. Rivera waits until her daughter has left the room before asking "Heather, honey, are you okay, I mean with what happened with Dianna and everything?"

Heather shockingly asks "Dianna?"

"It's okay honey, Naya told us about the kiss on the way here" Mrs. Rivera says quietly.

"Oh she did? Yeah… we will be fine" Heather responds bluntly confused at why Naya would bring that up.

"Heather it's alright to be upset with her. My daughter isn't perfect but she loves you. It's better to get everything out in the open" Naya's mother states.

"I know Mrs. Rivera and we did. We talked. Now we are just trying to put it behind us and look to the future" Heather says with a smile. Now she knows why Naya looked like she was going to explode when she got out of the car. They hadn't planned on telling their families about the whole event.

"Yes, you have to move forward but knowing your girlfriend kissed your best friend has to make you angry, you need to …." Mrs. Rivera is cut off when Naya walks back in the room.

"Mom! Seriously! What are you doing? Are you trying to get her to leave me?" Naya shouts angrily as she puts the drinks down.

Heather quickly stands walking over to her "Nay, it's okay, she was just…"

"No, it's not okay. She was butting in where she is not wanted. I screwed up Mom. I have put myself through Hell because of it. I feel horrible but I can't take it back. I wish I could but I can't." Naya's eyes overflow with tears as Heather grabs her arm leading her out of the living room.

"Come here baby, it's okay" Heather places a hand on the back of Naya's head pulling her into the blonde, holding her tight. "No one will ever convince me to leave you. Tonight's supposed to be a celebration, relax, I'm not going anywhere." Heather loosens her hold looking into Naya's eyes "I'm going to marry you." Naya smiles as she places her head back against Heather's collar bone "I love you Nay, that's why we will get through this and whatever else we have to to be together."

"Um Heather," both girls turn quickly to the doorway to see Heather's mother standing there with a look of confusion.

"Mom, everything is fine" Heather replies before her mother can ask any questions. "In fact, come on" she takes Naya's hand in one hand and her mother's in the other as she walks back out to the living room. "Okay everyone have a seat. Let's just get this all out there. Mom, Naya kissed Dianna. It was a mistake. She told me about it right away, she was honest with me about everything. We have talked, she knows how I feel and I know how bad she feels. It's over and I love her and she loves me and now that's that, no more talk about it."

"Wow, okay" Mrs. Morris says looking over to Naya "I know you love her but…."

"Please Mrs. Morris it was stupid. I won't ever hurt her again. I promise. I can't lose her" Naya speaks frantically as Heather's mother nods. "And Mom, she knows I am sorry, she knows it will never happen again. I am lucky, I know that."

Heather reaches over to Naya rubbing her back "we are fine, I trust her and I want to marry her." Naya smiles at the blonde before she kisses her forehead, "now can we move on please. My beautiful girlfriend asked me to marry her and I want to celebrate!" Heather announces as she takes a glass of wine to toast with. "To Naya, the most amazing woman I have ever met, thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world and wanting to share your life with me. I love you."

Naya takes a sip of her wine before kissing Heather. "Thank you."

The girls sat talking with their families for what seemed like hours. Well Heather and Ashley talked while Naya nodded or would say a word here and there. Heather was quite aware that something was bothering Naya. Several times the blonde reached over grasping Naya's hand, squeezing her leg, or rubbing her back but nothing seemed to snap the brunette out of her funk. When Naya excused herself to get a drink Ashley who had watched the events unfold all night offered to get refills for everyone. She followed Naya into the kitchen catching her wipe the tears from her face.

"Hey" Ashley spoke quietly still causing her to startle. Naya quickly wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks making sure to keep her back to Ashley. "I didn't mean to scare you." Ashley walks closer to her roommate placing her hand on her back. "You alright?" She spins Naya around to look at her "what's wrong? Today is supposed to be one of the happiest days of your life. Nay, she said yes, why are you so upset?"

"I panicked Ash, that's why I kissed Dianna" Naya says softly. "And I know I've hurt everyone I love because of it."

"Whoa…..back up. What do you mean you panicked? We talked about this, you were fine." Ashley asks looking confused.

Naya tilts her head down "I was sure, I am sure, I love her but the thought of spending the rest of my life loving only one person scared me. I had to make sure that I could be with her forever, she deserves forever. That's why I kissed D. We just had a fight and my first instinct is to run when things don't go my way. I wanted to be certain that Heather was who I wanted to fight for….."

"Well I assume she is?" Ashley interrupts.

"Yes!" Naya practically shouts as she lifts her head. "The only thing I felt after kissing Dianna was a horrible sick feeling in my stomach. I felt so guilty and now I still feel like I could throw up. How could I do that? I am not a horrible person, I am not a cheater. I love her so much. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. She is my life."

"I am glad to hear you say that" Mrs. Morris announces from the other side of the kitchen. "I am not going to pretend that I am not upset. I do not want Heather to get hurt."

Naya and Ashley both quickly turn their heads to look at Heather's mother. "How….how much did you hear?" Naya asks shyly.

"Enough to know you love my daughter, but not enough to be okay with what happened" Mrs. Morris responds honestly.

"Mrs. Morris, Naya loves Heather, that's obvious. But in her defense and you know I will always have Heather's back, Naya is scared. This is a huge commitment, not just marriage. These two have been through so much and every day they have to hear someone tell them that what they feel is wrong. Naya made a mistake, one she regrets more than anything. She panicked but her love for your daughter is sincere. She truly cares about her" Ashley grabs the glasses and the bottle of wine smiling at Naya.

Naya returns the gesture as Ashley leaves the kitchen. "I do love her, more than I could possibly explain. I will do anything to prove that."

"Just don't break her heart Naya. I understand you wanted to be sure. Heather did the same thing. She and Taylor had discussed marriage. But Heather wanted to make sure, that's why she broke up with him. She didn't want her forever to be with him. She loved you. I have never seen her more happy than she is tonight, that is all I want for her, to be happy and loved." Mrs. Morris replies.

"She will always be loved, I can promise you that." Naya answers truthfully.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

_Thank you or reading and reviewing, I won't leave you all hanging I will let you know when I am going to end the story, which may be soon._

Naya has been restless for hours, tossing and turning trying to get her mind to shut off long enough to close her eyes. After hours of lying next to Heather trying not to wake her Naya quietly rolls out of bed and goes downstairs. There was no point in waking Heather up too so Naya decides to turn the TV on and maybe she could stop thinking long enough to close her eyes for a while. She grabs a blanket and the remote before sitting down on the couch. She sat staring at the info commercial that was airing but her mind was elsewhere. Finally she grabs her phone off the coffee table, its 3am but obviously she is not going to be able to sleep until she gets this off her chest. She dials the number waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello" she hears her mother mumble.

"Mom?"

"Naya? What is it, what's wrong, did something happen?" Mrs. Rivera questions sleepily.

"Yes, well no, not really I just need to talk to you and it can't wait."

"It's the middle of the night, can't it wait till morning. What's so important honey? We were just there" she hears her mother say.

"Mom, it can't wait. I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what you said earlier. Are you not happy for me?" Naya asks quietly afraid to hear the answer.

"What? Why would you think that?" Her mother questions.

"It just seemed like you were trying to make Heather think twice about forgiving me, why?" Naya responded as she quickly wiped the tear that ran down her cheek.

Mrs. Rivera takes a deep breath "no, honey not at all. Everything is just happening so fast and you seem conflicted about something…."

Naya quickly interrupts her mother "I am sure I want to be with Heather, I love her."

"Naya let me finish before you get all upset. What I was going to say is that I know you love her but you seem confused. Why else would you kiss Dianna? It's like you had to prove to yourself that Heather was the one you wanted to be with by tempting yourself with someone else. It shouldn't be like that."

"I know this sounds stupid but I have never cared for someone like this. I've never felt like this. I thought I had loved before but the way I feel about Heather is so different. I don't ever want to leave her. I can't see my life without her. I thought if I kissed someone else I would know for sure that what I was feeling was real." Naya sighs, "I figured out that no one else could make me feel like this."

Mrs. Rivera can hear her daughter sniffle through the phone "Naya ….it's okay. She forgave you and you two seem very happy. It doesn't matter what I think or anyone else for that matter."

"But I want you to be happy for me" Naya replies sadly.

"I am happy, honey. I was just worried about you. But I can see, especially after you called me at 3 in the morning that she means a lot to you."

"She means everything to me." Naya jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see Heather standing behind her. "Thanks Mom, I'm sorry to call so late I just needed to hear you say you were happy for me."

"Naya I am very happy for you, Heather is a great girl. Just think before you act" Mrs. Rivera replies.

"I will, I won't screw this up" Naya says smiling up at Heather. "Good night Mom, I love you" Naya clicks the end button placing her phone down on the coffee table. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" Naya asks turning her attention to the blonde.

Heather walks around the couch to sit next to Naya. She wraps her arms around the brunette's waist letting her head rest just below Naya's chin. "No, I woke up and you weren't there so I came down here looking for you. I heard what you told your mom. I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

Naya wraps her arms around the blonde as she covers her with the blanket. "It's okay. I meant what I said you know, kissing Dianna was stupid, but I honestly have never felt like this before, in love with someone. I knew as soon as I did it that, that you were the only one I wanted. No one else can ever make me feel like this."

"Yeah, I agree it was stupid" Heather laughs "but to be honest, I understand" Naya pulls away slightly looking down at her. "I mean that you wanted to make sure your palms didn't sweat or your stomach wasn't in knots when you kissed someone else. I did that with you, you know?" Heather sits up a little looking into Naya's eyes. "I knew I had to kiss you to find out if I was meant to be with Taylor. If I was wrong I figured I might be able to make him take me back. But after kissing you, I knew I made the right choice by breaking up with him. I am just glad our outcomes were different. You mean everything to me too."

Naya leans down placing a kiss on Heather's lips "I'm so glad you did."

"I'm glad to Nay" Heather says softly as she lays her head back down on the brunette's shoulder. "Naya, I need you to do something for me."

"Of course anything" Naya answers.

Heather lifts her head as she takes Naya's hands in her own "after you talk to Dianna tomorrow, that's it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Truth is we both are going to make mistakes but we have to be able to forgive and move on. I want to move on. So no more apologizing or feeling bad. It's over okay?"

"Umm…okay but I want you to know I will always feel bad" Naya responds sincerely.

Heather nods covering her mouth quickly as she yawns "can we please go back to bed?"

"Good morning Ash" Naya announces walking into the kitchen seeing her roommates sitting at the table. She pours her coffee then joins them. Naya gently kisses Heather's head before sitting down "hi, beautiful." Heather smiles shyly.

"Morning Nay, well how does it feel to be engaged?" Ashley asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"Honestly" Naya starts "it's awesome. I mean look at her. I have the most beautiful fiancé in the world."

Heather shakes her head "I could say the same thing" she says standing and walking over to the sink. Heather quickly turns back "oh hey, before I forget Dianna called when you were in the shower. Sorry I answered your phone, hope you don't mind. Anyways she will be here in like an hour."

Naya stands walking over to Heather "no, it is fine you answered it. Are you going to stick around to talk to her?"

Heather wraps her arms around her girlfriend's waist "I'm going to go for a run and give you guy some time to talk, but I will be back before she leaves. I trust you" she says looking into Naya's eyes. "Remember what I said? It's over today, no more you promised."

"I know. It will end today," Naya responds kissing the blonde.

Ashley looks back and forth between the girls "okay, I'm lost, what is going to end today?"

Heather takes Naya's hand "all this talk about the kiss, it is over. I don't want to hear anything else about it. We are moving on." Heather gently squeezes her hand "any idea what you're going to say?" Naya doesn't speak she just shakes her head. "It will be alright Nay."

"Hey I don't mean to break up this tender moment but since you're both here can I talk to you guys about something?" Ashley asks which catches both of them off guard.

Heather and Naya both turn their attention to their roommate noticing the seriousness in her voice. "Um…sure Ash, what is it?" Heather asks.

Ashley puts down her coffee cup "well I am going to be moving out. I found a great place with room for all my editing stuff and its close by."

"What? Why?" Heather asks dumbfounded.

"Heather it's fine, its only like 10 minutes away and this way you two can have a little privacy. Come on you guys don't want a roommate when you're married" Ashley replies.

"Ashley, please don't think you need to leave because of me. We can look for a place" Naya adds. "I'm sorry I hope this isn't because of me."

"Naya, it has nothing to do with you. I want to give you two some space. You need that. You don't need me around all the time" Ashley quickly answers.

Heather quickly wipes a tear off her cheek "I'm going to miss you, so much."

"I'm going to miss you too" Ashley responds standing up to hug Heather. "And you too" she says grabbing Naya and pulling her into the hug. "I really am so happy for you guys."

Naya takes a step back "I have so much to thank you for. You helped me not screw up so many times" she laughs. "And you were always there for us."

"Naya I am just moving, I am not dying" Ashley answers sarcastically.

"Well it won't be the same without you" Heather adds. "You are one of my best friends and I love you."

"I love you too Hemo and I expect to be in this wedding, just saying" Ashley states as she pulls away from the girls. "Now you two have some things to clear up, so get to it and we can talk later. I won't be leaving for a few weeks."

The girls finish their coffee in silence not really knowing what to say. Heather finishes putting her cup in the sink before she goes upstairs to change.

Naya looks over at Ashley "Ash, I kind of feel bad, I really hope this isn't because of me."

"It's not Naya, I mean with you here I could finally look for my own place. I didn't want to leave Heather alone and now that I know you are planning on staying I can do that. It's a good thing Nay" Ashley reassures her.

"I hope Heather thinks that. I've let her down enough" is all Naya says in response. Ashley gives her a hug.

Heather is dressed and putting her sneakers on when she hears the knock at the front door. She quickly ties her shoe and answers the door. "Hey"

"Hi" Dianna responds "you heading out?"

"Yeah I was just going to go for a run. I'll get Nay for you" Heather says turning towards the kitchen.

"Hemo" Dianna calls while Heather turns around to look "I kind of wanted to talk to you too."

"Sure, I won't be long and I thought this would give you and Naya time to talk." Heather notices Dianna fidgeting with her purse "relax D, she is nervous too. You guys are friends it will be okay."

"It's not just her I am worried about. Will we be okay?" Dianna questions.

Heather takes another step closer "look D I am not going to say it isn't awkward, but I will tell you what I told her. After today, we move on. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Naya walks out from the kitchen "I thought I heard you talking to someone. Hey D." Dianna politely smiles.

"Okay babe I am going, I will be back soon" Heather states before kissing Naya and whispering "I trust you" Heather smiles at Dianna and heads out for her run.

"I hope I'm not bothering you Heather said it was alright if I stopped over" Dianna announces still playing with her purse.

Naya walks closer to her taking her hand leading her over to the couch "you're not a bother anytime. I'm glad you finally are willing to talk to me. I hated not talking to you."

Dianna's head falls "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know what else to do. I needed some time."

"Look D, I don't want things to be uncomfortable between us. You are my best friend. I made a mistake, if I would have known there was any chance of you having…..uh…..feelings for me, I would have never done that. I mean I shouldn't have either way, but I didn't want you to get hurt. You're one of the last people I would ever hurt. I am so sorry" Naya states sincerely.

"I know Naya. But why, why did you do it?"

Naya leans her head back on the couch, "it's stupid. I had to know if I was meant to be with Heather, if I would feel that way when I kissed someone else."

"So I was your guinea pig?" Dianna questions.

"No not at all. I was confused. I have never felt this way about someone and I didn't know if it was because I was in love or if it was just the way I felt when I was with a woman. I told you it was stupid" Naya shouts covering her face with her hands.

"It's not stupid. I think that is what happened with me. I liked kissing you, but I don't think it was because it was you. I think….I think, I might like women too" Dianna replies as Naya removes her hands watching her friend closely. "I felt something but I don't know why. I was always a little jealous of what you and Heather had. You two are so gentle and loving with each other. But I think I may be jealous because it's what I want."

Naya watches as a tear runs down Dianna's cheek "I never meant for you to get hurt D, I swear, if I can do anything please let me know. "

Dianna swipes at a few tears "I just want my best friends back." Naya quickly leans over grabbing Dianna and pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry Nay."

Naya and Dianna sat there in an embrace for several minutes, Naya not wanting to let go of her best friend who she hurt. She held on while the blonde sobbed and she apologized over and over again in her ear for that whole night.

As Heather walked in she found her fiancé and the blonde wrapped in a warm embrace. She tried not to let her jealousy get the better of her, as she walked closer and could see Dianna crying she instantly wrapped both the girls in a big hug. "What happened?' She asked sitting down next to Naya. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, but you should really talk to her" Naya states as she releases the blonde rising from the couch. "I'm going to get you some water D, be right back."

Heather focus' her attention on Dianna "D, what's going on?"

"Heather I am so sorry for all of this" Dianna manages to say before the tears start flowing again. Naya comes back with a glass of water handing it to Dianna. "Thanks Nay."

"So, what did I miss? Why are you so upset?" Heather asks again.

Dianna tries to talk but can't seem to put a sentence together without more tears. "Um….babe, D thinks maybe she likes women and that's why she felt something when I kissed her. She likes what we have and wants that too" Naya responds instead.

"Awww D, that's actually sweet. But why are you so upset? You have the same friends and they will support you and you know you have us" Heather replies.

"I didn't know if I still had you two" Dianna sobs.

"Oh honey, we are not going anywhere no matter who you love. D, I so wanted to be mad at you and I just couldn't. I love you and I know Nay does too" Heather says sincerely before hugging Dianna. After a few minutes of sitting in silence Heather speaks up "you will have to find your own girlfriend though, Naya is off the market."

"Fair enough" Dianna states.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

_Thank you for reading my story….love reading what you guys think. Thanks so much for the kind reviews. Just dreaming…._

After Dianna left Heather hopped in the shower while Naya made them lunch. Ashley was busy packing up some of her things in the other room. After all 3 of the roommates finished Naya and Heather decide to take it easy and just lounge around for the day. Last night was pretty emotional for both of them and then Dianna's confession this morning kind of put Naya in a funk so Heather thought it would be best to just sit around watching TV and cuddling and Naya didn't argue.

Naya had curled up into the side of the blonde with her head resting on her collar bone while Heather stroked her hair. Neither one of them had said a word since the show started. Heather would occasionally place her lips on Naya's forehead which would cause her fiancé to smile. After about 45 minutes of silence Heather sighed and lifted her head causing Naya to look up at her.

"Naya I want to marry you" Heather blurts out.

Naya smiles at her "that's good cause I just proposed to you and you said yes" she says placing on kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I know, but I like want to marry you, like now" Heather proclaims.

"What are you talking about?" Naya asks sitting up looking into those sparkling blue eyes.

Heather repeats with a huge grin "I want to marry you now. I don't want to wait."

"Um…Heather you know I don't care when we get married, we don't have to rush. I mean I just asked you last night" Naya adds.

"Nay, I don't want to wait. I know I want to be with you forever. Each day I fall more and more in love with you, so why wait?" Heather announces.

"Are you trying to freak me out?" Naya says laughing.

Heather's face turns somber "you don't want to marry me?"

Naya quickly grabs her hand seeing that she is being serious "no, Heather that's not what I said. Baby I want to marry you, that's why I asked you."

"Then marry me, we can go today. I don't need a big wedding, I just need you."

"Heather, you're serious?" Naya questions.

"Yes, I want to be your wife, now, not in a few months, years, whatever, I want it now. After seeing you with Dianna this morning I started thinking how lucky I was. Naya you're such an amazing woman. You're beautiful, talented, smart, and you care so much about people. I watched how careful you were with her so that you didn't hurt her. I want more than anything to have you as my wife, to come home to you every day for the rest of my life. You make me so proud, proud to be your girlfriend." Heather slowly reaches over wiping a tear from Naya's cheek "Nay don't cry, we have cried enough, it's time we get to be happy, together."

"Why are you being so sweet to me? I don't deserve it. I almost ruined all of it" Naya states as a few more tears fall.

Heather takes the brunette's other hand holding both of them tight "look at me, you deserve so much more. Stop thinking that you are not worth being loved. You mean everything to me and I love you with all my heart."

Naya smiles shyly at Heather "I love you so much and I would marry you today except…." Before she finishes lips are crashing into hers.

"Then let's do it, let's get married" Heather says excitedly as she breaks the kiss.

Naya smiles "except….your mother would kill me. I've already ruined her plans for your dream wedding with what's his face. If we ran to the courthouse and got married she would hate me."

"Then we won't tell her. We will get married now and plan for the wedding everyone wants us to have later. No one will have to know" Heather pleads with sad eyes.

"Heather, you honestly can keep that a secret from everyone?" Naya questions.

The blonde speaks softly "everyone?"

"Yes" Naya answers. "If my family finds out from someone that I got married and neglected to mention it they will disown me and if your mom finds out she will have my head. Besides do you really want to be married and not be able to act like it?"

Heather moves closer to Naya kissing her cheek and then down her neck "can't we tell some of our friends, they won't tell."

Naya leans her head back taking a deep breath as the blonde's lips move down her neck "are you trying to seduce me so you can get your way?" She laughs.

"Depends is it working?" Heather whispers into her ear causing the brunette to shiver as she slowly runs her hand up her thigh.

"Heath….mmmm…baby you gotta stop" Naya says squirming away.

'Why from what I can feel you are enjoying it," Heather replies with a sly grin as she runs her hand over Naya's breast.

Naya quickly crosses her legs sitting up as her cheeks blush "baby you can't use sex like that, it's not fair. You know I will do anything for you."

"Anything?" Heather asks enthusiastically.

"Yes anything. If you want to get married, let's get married." Naya answers with a smile.

Heather looks wide eyed at the brunette "what? Are you saying yes we can get married now?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! If that's what you want." Naya responds happily.

"Naya! We are getting married!" Heather yells as she lunges at Naya pinning her down on the couch kissing her. "Come on, let's go!" she shouts in between kisses.

Naya takes Heather's face in her hands "baby, calm down, it's Sunday, nothing is open today. We can call tomorrow and find out what we need to do."

"Oh" the blonde replies shifting her weight off her fiancé.

Naya quickly wraps her arms around her waist holding her "where are you going? You can't get me all hot and bothered then just leave."

Heather smiles as she lies back down on top of Naya. "I got you all hot and bothered?" She asks teasingly as she kisses her neck.

"Baby all you have to do is walk into the room" Naya says running her hand under the blonde's shirt.

Heather laughs "you always say the sweetest things."

Naya laughs out loud "jerk. Shut up and kiss me."

Both girls are getting pretty caught up in each other not realizing they are in the living room and their roommate is home. As Ashley enters the room she sees Heather's shirt on the floor and the noises coming from the couch make her want to burst out laughing. She quietly walks over to the couch peeking her head over the back "seriously, you two I haven't left yet!" she announces.

Naya jumps causing Heather to fall off the couch and onto the floor. "Holy fuck Ash!" Ashley is in hysterics as Naya quickly buttons her pants noticing Heather on the floor trembling. "Heath? Are you okay?" She races to Heather's side rolling her over to see tears streaming down her face. "Are you okay I'm so sorry."

As Heather is finally able to take a breath Naya realizes she's not hurt, she's laughing so hard she's crying. "Nay that was the funniest thing I have ever seen" she gasps.

"Yeah, real funny" Naya comments as she stands looking for Ashley, who was lying on the floor behind the couch laughing, "you're an ass!"

"Oh my God Naya if you could have seen your face" Ashley laughs.

"It wasn't my face I was worried about you seeing" Naya answers bitterly as she picks up Heather's shirt tossing it at the blonde.

Heather sits up looking at her, "oh baby, don't be mad. It was funny."

Ashley finally composes herself long enough to stand up "I'm sorry Nay, but it was funny, especially how you tossed Heather like a ragdoll" she says causing herself to burst out laughing again.

"Yeah ha ha!" the brunette answers before turning her attention back to Heather "would you put your shirt on."

"A minute ago you were telling me to take it off. Besides it's nothing she's never seen before," Heather states standing up putting her shirt on.

"Well I would prefer you don't run around showing everyone" Naya says angrily.

Heather walks over to her wrapping her arms around her fiancé "hey, don't be mad, it was just a joke."

"You could have gotten hurt" Naya responds quietly.

"Awww, you really do love me" Heather says kissing her.

"Okay you two, seriously enough already" Ashley calls out. "I already feel like I walked onto the set of a low budget porn."

"Nice…thanks. Low budget, I see how it is" Naya states pulling away from Heather. "Just for that you won't be the first person we tell."

"Tell? Tell what?" Ashley raises her eyebrows inquisitively.

Heather looks at Naya who smirks "Naya and I are getting married."

"No kidding, I was there remember" Ashley announces.

"No, like soon. We are going to go to the courthouse as soon as possible," Heather responds.

Ashley looks over to Naya who nods and then back to Heather "seriously?"

"Yeah, why?" Heather asks confused.

"Your mother will kill you" Ashley proclaims. She then looks over to Naya "then she will kill you."

"Ash, we get it, it's not exactly what our families want, but it's what we want. I don't want to wait. I love her and I know it will happen someday so why not now? We can still have a big wedding later on, but right now just seems right" Heather replies.

"Why right now? Heather if it wasn't for Naya taking the first step you wouldn't have ever asked her to marry you." Naya's expression falls as she glances at Ashley. "No, no, that's not what I meant. I meant she was too chicken to ask you. Naya, she would have waited forever for you to ask. And you were so nervous to ask her you almost made yourself sick. We had to keep telling you over and over that you were making the right decision."

Naya reaches for Heather's hand "I know it's sudden. But you yourself just said you knew it was the right decision. I will do anything to make Heather happy and you know that. Getting married is our next step, so why wait?"

"I just don't want either of you to regret anything. Don't you think your families are going to be upset?" Ashley asks.

"That's why we are not going to tell them" Heather answers softly.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Ashley shouts.

"No, we are going to keep it quiet and then plan for our wedding like normal. They can still have the celebration and we get each other" Heather responds. "Why are you so against this?"

"I'm not against it Heather. I just want you to think it through. You guys belong together and you will be together but I don't want secrets to tear you apart right from the beginning" Ashley replies.

"When did you grow up?" Heather jokes.

"I just want you two to be together forever with no complications, I love you guys" Ashley says grinning at the girls.

"So what if I call my mom and tell her, then you're on board?" Heather questions as Naya glares at her. "Why not baby? I don't care I want to marry you."

"If you tell your mother then yes I will drive you down there" Ashley proudly speaks.

"Nay?" Heather says squeezing her hand.

"She's going to hate me" Naya mumbles.

"It will be okay, I promise. Let's just tell them" Heather declares. "No secrets Nay."

"Can we at least wait to see what we have to do and how long it will take? I mean they did just leave this morning, your mom probably isn't even home yet" Naya says trying to figure out how she is going to tell her parents about this.

Heather nods her head walking over to Naya placing her hands on her cheeks "it will be alright, don't stress out over it. If they flip we will wait, okay?"


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

_Thank you all for the reviews, I love reading them. Thanks again to my Beta who has helped me grow while writing this story. _

Heather was upstairs trying to figure out how she was going to say to her mother when she actually got the nerve to call her. She was trying to think of something that would make her see why the wedding couldn't wait. She knew this was going to upset her so it has to be good. She figured she could tell her the more she and Naya go through the closer they grow, and she knows that they are meant to be together. However convincing Naya to agree to marry her right away was the easy part. Her mother is going to have a ton of questions, she is going to analysis this and her relationship. She has to be ready.

Naya is on her lap top researching what it will take to make Heather happy and marry her as soon as possible. The forms they need to have filled out and where they will have to go. She takes a deep breath letting her head fall back against the couch. What are we doing? How did this happen so fast? Yesterday I was afraid she wouldn't accept my proposal and today I am trying to find a place to get married. I can't lose Heather so if this is what I have to do to make her happy then I guess I will be a married woman by the end of the week. She takes another deep breath closing her eyes. Suddenly she feels the couch dip next to her.

"You alright? I called your name twice and you never even looked" Ashley asks glancing at the screen on her lap top.

"Yeah, I'm good" Naya answers unconvincingly.

"You know you can tell her no, that you want to wait. You don't have to rush. She loves you, she's not going anywhere" Ashley states placing a hand on Naya's leg

"I'm just scared if I tell her I want to wait she will think I don't want this, that I only asked her because of what happened with Dianna. Ash, I want to marry her, I do, more than anything but…" Naya's voice fades.

"But?" Ashley inquires.

"But not right now. I want he to have everything she has ever dreamed of. She has always wanted to get married on the beach with our friends and families supporting us. I want her to have her dream wedding, I don't want her to regret it. She won't be happy with running to the courthouse and saying I do in front of some random judge. She deserves more" Naya responds sincerely.

"You deserve more Nay. What about your dream wedding? You do everything to try and please Heather, what about you? I get you screwed up and think you owe it to her to do whatever will make her happy, but it's your life too. Will getting married in front of a judge, without your family make you happy?" Ashley questions as she stands up. "And Nay, how did it go with Dianna this morning?"

Naya looks up at Ashley with her brows furrowed "okay, why?"

"Just asking….you work things out? Does she still think she likes you?" Ashley replies.

"Um….well she didn't say that, she said she thinks she might be open to a relationship with a woman. Why?" Naya asks still confused.

Ashley lets out a small laugh "did Heather hear her say that?"

Naya thinks for a second "no, she was gone but when she came back D was upset and Heather wanted to know why. So I told her. Heather actually felt bad. She sat with us letting D know she would support her however she could."

"Ah…makes sense now" Ashley states as she starts to walk away.

"Ash! What makes sense?" Naya calls out.

Ashley turns around "really Naya you don't see it? She is afraid she is going to lose you to Dianna."

Naya stands quickly walking over to her "what? That's ridiculous. Why would she think that?"

"You and Dianna are close, you kissed her and now Dianna has feelings for you and is ready to have a relationship. Heather finds this out and wants to marry you immediately. She's jealous Nay. And a jealous Heather Morris is not fun. She is staking her claim" Ashley laughs.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny Ash. She has no reason to be jealous. She is all I have ever wanted. I don't like Dianna like that. I love Heather, I will always love Heather. You really think she only wants to marry me because she is jealous of Dianna?" Naya starts to walk away.

"That's my guess. Where are you going?" Ashley hollers.

"To talk to Heather" Naya answers heading up the stairs.

Naya takes a few deep breaths as she knocks lightly on the bedroom door before opening it. Heather is sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard listening to her IPod. Her phone is clenched in her hand and Naya can tell from her puffy eyes she has been crying. Heather quickly takes her earphones out and smiles at the brunette. "Hey Heath….we need to talk."

Heather puts her IPod and phone on the night stand "okay."

"First, why were you crying, are you alright?" Naya asks as she runs her thumb over the blonde's cheek.

Heather half-heartedly smiles "happy tears."

"Happy tears?" Naya chuckles. "Heather I think you are a better actress than you know."

Heather's smile fades as she picks up on the sarcasm in her fiancé's voice "what are you talking about?"

"Why do you want to marry me today? And I want the truth" Naya states looking directly into Heather's blue eyes.

"I told you Nay. I love you, I just don't see the point in waiting" Heather says taking Naya's hand. "I know we will get married someday. I want to be your wife now."

Naya pulls her hand away from the blonde's "you know you're either a good liar or you think I am an idiot."

Heather quickly grabs Naya's arm as she moves closer "I don't think you're an idiot. What's wrong? Why are you so angry with me?"

Naya shakes her head, "I know I am not perfect but I waited almost 3 years to show you how much I love you. There is nothing in the world I want more than to spend every day of my life with you. I got scared Heather. After everything that happened to me, to us, the past couple months, I was afraid. But I never lied to you Heather, ever. So don't sit here and tell me that's the only reason you think we should get married right now. It has nothing to do with Dianna telling us she might want to date a woman?" Heather's head falls slowly as she retracts her hand from Naya's arm "that's what I thought, you don't trust me" Naya states as she rises from the bed. "Why did you agree to marry me at all then?" The brunette grabs her keys and phone before slamming the door shut on her way out.

Ashley was still packing a few things when she heard the door slam and Naya come barreling down the stairs. "Nay, what's wrong, where are you going?"

"You were right, she doesn't trust me!" Naya shouts as she reaches the door.

"Don't leave, talk to her, fix it." Ashley pleads.

"I can't Ash, not right now. I am so pissed off right now I don't want to say things I will regret. I just need to clear my head" Naya responds closing the door behind her.

Ashley turns towards the stairs seeing Heather standing there with tears in her eyes "are you okay?"

Heather shakes her head "I do trust her Ash. I am just afraid to lose her."

Ashley engulfs her roommate "oh honey you will never lose her, she loves you too much. I mean come on have you ever seen Naya walk away because she didn't want to say something she would regret. She doesn't want to hurt you, she just needs some time to calm down."

Naya drove for what seemed like hours when she finally reached the secluded part of the beach. Heather, Dianna and her had found this spot a few summers ago. It never seemed to have a lot of people and the people there didn't want to be bothered so it was a nice relaxing place for them to go. She sat down on a rock watching the waves crash onto the shore. It was only a matter of minutes before her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She wasn't going to look figuring it was Heather and she wasn't ready to talk yet but she did anyways. "Hey D" she answered trying to sound upbeat.

"Hi Naya, I'm glad you answered" Dianna responded.

"Of course I answered, why wouldn't I?" Naya replies cheerfully.

"Are you okay?" Dianna asks knowing her friend is acting.

"Yeah, why?" Naya tries to sound surprised by the question.

"Nay, cut the crap. Ashley called thought maybe you would have come over here after you stormed out of the apartment. What's going on? You know you could have come here, you can still talk to me, I'm still your best friend" Dianna announces sincerely.

"I know, I just needed to clear my head. Heather and I got into….I don't even know what happened, but I had to leave before I said something I shouldn't" Naya answers sadly.

"Hey are those seagulls I hear? You are at our spot on the beach aren't you? Mind if I come join you I could use some fresh air" Dianna questions.

Sure D, you can come. I may not be the best company though" Naya replies.

"Well then maybe I can cheer you up" Dianna states reaching out touching Naya's shoulder.

Naya quickly turns around ending the call "you knew I was here?"

"Of course, I am your best friend" Dianna answers hugging the brunette. Naya's phone buzzes in her hand as she looks down to see another message from Heather. "Heather?" Naya nods her head. "She is just worried. Let her know you are alright."

Naya quickly types out a message to Heather before turning off her phone and placing it back in her pocket. The first tear ran down her cheek and she quickly tried to wipe it away but then the tears fell too fast for her to keep up and she covered her face with her hands sobbing.

"Nay, it's okay. Couples fight. You did the right thing you knew to walk away before you said something you would regret" Dianna wraps her arms around the brunette as Naya lets her head fall on her friends shoulder. "Honey, talk to me."

Naya takes a couple breaths trying to calm down "Heather doesn't trust me and I don't know what I can do to make her. I try and try and it's never good enough."

Dianna lifts her head "is this because of what happened with us?" Naya shrugs "please Naya, tell me the truth."

"I honestly don't know. I think so. Ashley is the one who pointed it out. I didn't even see it," Naya responds.

"Wait, I am confused what do you mean? She seemed fine this morning, did this all happen after I left?" Dianna questions.

Naya wipes her eyes "after you left she told me she wanted us to get married now, like today. I really didn't think it was a good idea because of our families but I agreed. Then Ash said she thought it was funny that she was willing to throw away her dream wedding to get married at the courthouse. She asked what happened this morning and I told her. She said Heather was jealous and she wanted to marry me because you said you would date women" Naya lowered her head almost ashamed by what she just said.

"Wait…she wanted to get married because I said I might be interested in women?" Dianna inquires "she thought…."

"D, she doesn't trust me. She thought since I kissed you and since you now might want to date a woman that I would leave her for you" Naya finished her sentence.

"Oh Nay I am so sorry, I didn't mean to cause you guys anymore problems, that's not why I told you" Dianna states rubbing the brunette's back.

Naya turns her head to look at her friend "you didn't cause anything D, this is on me."

Dianna reaches out her hand "let's walk." Naya accepts her hand as she stands. They walk along the water for a while in silence until Dianna speaks up "Nay, you know you're beautiful, right? I mean not just on the outside. You are an amazing person and anyone would be lucky to have you love them. You know I love you and I trust you with my life. Heather feels that way too, she trusts you. Maybe she is just scared." Dianna changes her tone trying to lighten the mood "honestly who wouldn't want to date you, I mean come on, if I didn't love you and Heather I would be all over you."

Naya laughs "thanks D."

"Seriously just calm down and try talking to her. But stop always thinking it's on you. Find out why she feels that way before you blame yourself" Dianna continues as she swings their arms back and forth as they walk.

"I missed you so much, you know that" Naya responds pulling the blonde into a hug.

"I missed you too Nay. Hey by the way if you don't mind me asking what did you text Heather a little bit ago?" Dianna asks.

"I told her that I was fine and I would be back soon" Naya says lowering her head.

Dianna bursts out laughing, "you two can't even be mean to each other when you fight."

"Shut up, I don't want to be mad at her" Naya smacks her playfully. "I don't even know why I am. I guess I should be happy she loves me that much that she would give up her dreams to have me as her wife."

"Neither of you need to give up any of your dreams for each other. In fact I think your dreams are pretty much the same if you would just let things happen and stop looking for ways to make it hard. It shouldn't be hard. Your friendship was never hard and your relationship wasn't either until…." Dianna is interrupted by her friend.

"Until that night. Then we started second guessing everything" Naya says quietly. "It's time to move on."

"I agree Nay" Dianna responds.

"D, I love you, but I gotta go. I have to talk to Heather" Naya replies pulling her hand away. "Thank you."

"Good luck!" Dianna calls out as Naya walks back to her car.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

_Thank you to all who reviewed. I am not really sure what to do anymore, I try and write more and some say I am "dragging it out" while others are telling me to keep writing. So I guess I will decide where to go with it and end It soon. Thanks for all the compliments I do appreciate them._

Naya closes the door on her car reaching for her phone out of her pocket. As she is reading through the several texts Heather left, someone knocks on the driver's side window causing her to jump. She turns quickly startled by the noise. Heather is standing at her window with an apologetic look on her face. Naya slowly opens the door as the blonde steps back letting her out.

"I'm sorry I scared you I wanted to catch you before you left" Heather says hoping that she didn't just make things worse.

"It's okay just wasn't expecting it. Why are you here?" Naya asks.

Heather looks down at her feet "I wanted to apologize. I don't like it when you are mad at me."

"But how did you know I was here?" Naya questions as she sees Dianna walking towards the parking lot. "Nevermind." Dianna smiles at the girls as she approaches her own car. She waves to them as she gets in putting it in drive and pulling out of the parking lot. "So, D called you I take it?"

"Yeah, I was worried and she said she was running errands and thought she might know where you were so she would check and let me know. She texted me saying you were here. I hope it's okay that I came," Heather responds.

"Um…yeah I was just going to text you and tell you I was on my way home. I am sorry I left. I was upset and I didn't want to fight" Naya replies closing her door.

"You wanna walk with me?" Heather asks reaching out her hand for Naya.

Naya takes her hand as Heather pulls her close whispering in her ear "I'm sorry Nay, I love you." As they walk out towards the beach the blonde wraps her arm around Naya's shoulder. "Can I explain?" Naya nods leaning her head against the side of Heather's. "Nay, I…"

"Heather just tell me you love me" Naya states lifting her head.

"Of course I love you" Heather responds quickly "baby, I love you so much that's why I act like a jealous idiot most of the time."

Naya lets out a laugh "no you don't…..okay sometimes."

Heather laughs as she wraps her arms around her fiancé. "I am sorry. I do want to marry you but we can wait."

Naya leans in kissing the blonde "I would like that. But Hemo can we talk please honestly."

The blonde nods her head leading Naya over to a bunch of rocks on the beach. She sits leaning her back against a rock spreading her legs motioning for the brunette to sit. Naya sits between her legs leaning back to rest against her laying her head on Heather's collar bone. Heather wraps her arms around her "okay baby go ahead let me have it."

"Heather please I am not going to yell at you I just want to talk. I don't want to wonder anymore about things. Ever since the attack we seem to doubt each other. Let me just tell you I have never once blamed you for anything that happened that night. I wish that I could have been as strong as you. I wish that I could have dealt with things differently that it wouldn't have affected me like it did. That it wouldn't have affected us like it did. I…."

"Nay, please stop" Heather interjects sadly.

"Heather please let me just finish. I want you to know that I am so sorry that I couldn't be as strong as you and deal with things without it affecting our lives. I feel like since that night you don't fully trust me and I want to let you know that even though I was screwed up that I am better now and you can trust me. I am completely in love with you and want to be with you forever" Naya finishes as she turns to look at Heather who has tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry" she states reaching up to wipe the tears with her thumb. "I just wanted you to know you can trust me."

Heather leans into Naya's touch "I do trust you. I am just scared of losing you. Naya I am not as strong as you think I am. I was….I am still freaked out about that night. I couldn't protect you. Do you know how that makes me feel? I let you down. He could have killed you and I would have never forgiven myself."

"Baby, why didn't you say something? You have never let me down, ever. I was so proud of you. You tried to stop him while I hid in the corner. If I could have been as brave as you it might not have happened" Naya kisses the blonde's cheek. "The night has affected us enough I think it's time we try and put that behind us. We are okay, we made it through and I love you more because of it."

Heather nods her head taking a breath "I will try."

Naya leans back kissing her fiancés neck while taking her hands in hers. "Hey Hemo? Where should we get married?"

"I was kind of thinking this is a nice place" Heather replies kissing the brunette's head before turning her head to watch the sunset.

"I couldn't think of a better place" Naya agrees as she turns a little in her arms to share a kiss. "I love you Heather Elizabeth Morris and no one else."

"I love you Naya and I do trust you" Heather answers before kissing Naya's lips again. "If you would like to come home with me I will show you how much."

Heather walks through the door of her apartment seeing Ashley sitting on the couch talking on the phone. She waves slightly as Ashley stands quickly and ends her call. "Hey Hemo, where is Naya?" she asks looking around her and waiting for the door to open. "Oh no, did it not go well, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Calm down Ash, it is fine. I found her and we talked. I held her in my arms as we watched the sunset over the ocean. It was awesome!" Heather replies happily. "She said she had to make a quick stop before coming home."

"Oh good, so everything is okay with you guys?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, Ash everything is fine, why are you so concerned?" Heather questions.

Ashley turns walking towards the kitchen "she was pretty angry when she left. I don't think I have ever seen her that upset. And I feel kind of responsible" the last part comes out very quietly.

"What?" Heather asks as she follows her roommate into the kitchen. "Why do you feel responsible? What did you do?"

"Well….earlier I noticed Naya was upset about something so we talked. I might have told her that I thought you were jealous of Dianna and that was why you wanted to marry…."

"Ashley! Seriously? Why would you say that?" Heather states angrily.

Ashley turns to face Heather "wait, why are you mad? It was true. I didn't want you to ruin your perfect ending. You found someone you truly love and someone who would give her life for you. All she wants is to make you happy and she would have let you ruin her wedding too. You both would have been unhappy and regretted it for the rest of your life."

Heather shakes her head "I know she would do anything for me, including letting me ruin our wedding. But ever since that guy broke into her apartment it seems like Dianna is always there for her and I…..well I am not."

"Heather she loves you. You have to stop with all the jealousy crap…." Ashley is interrupted when Heather grabs her hands.

"I know. We talked about that tonight too. I am going to work on it. She knows how I feel and that's why we are waiting to get married. But we did pick out the most beautiful spot for the wedding" Heather says smiling.

'You picked a spot? Where?" Ashley asks excitedly.

"We are going to get married at sunset on the beach" Heather shrugs shyly.

Ashley hugs her "awww…. how romantic."

"What's romantic?" Naya asks walking into the kitchen holding a bouquet of roses in each hand.

"You apparently, what are those?" Heather questions.

Naya leans closer kissing Heather's cheek "the yellow ones are for our dear friend Ashley and these…." she hands Heather a dozen long stem red roses, "are for my beautiful fiancé for putting up with my temper."

Heather takes the flowers from Naya as she kisses her "you are so sweet. But I should have been the one buying you flowers for dealing with my jealousy."

Ashley clears her throat to get her roommates to stop kissing "why did I get flowers?"

"Because without you and Dianna to keep pushing us to talk and work through things, who knows where we would be. You guys are amazing and we owe so much to you two" Naya responds.

"You two belong together we just like to remind you of that" Ashley states taking the flowers from Heather's hand "I'll put these in water for you."

"Thanks Ash. And thank you baby, they are almost as gorgeous as you" Heather replies taking Naya's hand leading her into the other room. "You are amazing you know that?"

"Heather I just want things to be good for us. I want to give you everything. But you have to let me. I love you with all my heart and there is no one in this world that could compare. Trust me" Naya states sincerely as she cups the blonde's face kissing her lips gently.

"I do," Heather responds against Naya's lips. "Want to go upstairs?"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

_Thank you all for the kind reviews I will not just end the story abruptly, you will know when it ends. I won't leave anyone hanging. Unfortunately though as much as I dislike skipping time I may have to._

Naya rolled over to face her fiancé, who still had her arms wrapped around the brunette. Heather smiles when she feels her turn "morning beautiful."

'Hi" Naya answered softly as her body trembled.

"Are you cold? Come here" Heather says pulling her closer intertwining their legs. "Do you want me to get your clothes? I think I threw them somewhere over there…."

"No, I'm good you're warming me up" Naya half smiles as she closes her eyes.

"Baby you feel warm are you feeling okay?" the blonde states kissing Naya's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm tired and I have a headache but what's new?" Naya answers with a laugh.

Heather kisses her head again "I think you have a fever. What have you got to do today?"

"A lot actually. I have the scene with you this morning, then I'm supposed to record after lunch, then dance rehearsal this afternoon." Naya notices Heather's sad face "I'm fine Hemo, I'll take some cold medicine before I go" she replies snuggling even closer.

"Nay, I know you are not fine because you're very cuddly, which I love, but I also know that you only cuddle like this when you don't feel good. So promise me you will try and take it easy today" Heather lectures.

"Yes Mom I will try."

"That's not funny Nay" Heather replies pulling away slightly "I worry about you, you know that."

'I know I am sorry. Thank you for caring baby" Naya responds sweetly as she pulls the blonde back to her. "Now let me cuddle with you, it will make me feel better."

Heather held her until the brunette fell back asleep. She managed to untangle herself and get out of bed without waking her. Heather quietly walked to the bathroom to get her shower. When she came out Naya was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. "Hey, you alright?"

"My head is killing me, it hurts so much I feel like I could throw up. I don't feel this bad after a night of drinking," Naya responds just above a whisper.

Heather sits down next to her gently rubbing her back "why don't you lie back down. I'm sure we can shoot something else today." She reaches up to Naya's forehead "honey, you're burning up, you're sick. Lay down. I'm going to call Ryan."

"No Heath don't he will just think we partied too much after our engagement and I'm hung over. I will be fine once I shower." Naya stands slowly walking to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and taking a few pills. "I'll be right out." Heather gets dressed and waits for Naya to finish her shower. Naya comes out after a few minutes walking to her closet to get clothes.

"Feel any better?" Heather asks already knowing the answer just by looking at her.

"No but I have to go. I took some medicine so hopefully it kicks in soon" Naya replies pulling a sweatshirt down over her head.

Heather walks over to her wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist "I'm sorry you don't feel well. I would love to stay home curled up in bed and cuddle with you all day."

"I would love that baby, but we can't. We gotta go" Naya says resting her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well then after work I will make you some dinner and we will cuddle all night" Heather states kissing Naya's head.

"Deal" Naya says pulling away to finish getting dressed.

The girls arrive on set walking to their trailer. Heather quickly changes into her Cheerio uniform and then helps a very slow moving Naya get dressed. After she gets her dressed they head to hair and make-up. The last thing Naya is looking forward to is having her hair pulled up into a ponytail. As they enter the trailer Jenna and Dianna are just finishing up.

"Morning" Dianna calls out with a smile as she sees the girls have obviously worked things out since Naya is holding onto Heather for dear life. "You two look cozy this morning."

"Hey D" Heather answers with a smile letting her know that they were fine. "Yeah Naya's not feeling well, which as we all know means she's very…."

"Cuddly" Jenna shouts while laughing. "Seriously though sorry you're not feeling well Nay."

Naya lifts her head from Heather's shoulder "thanks Jenna."

Dianna stands to leave "feel better Nay" she says kissing the side of head. Naya just nods.

"D, thanks again for everything" Heather calls out as the blonde opens the door.

"You're welcome Hemo, anytime" Dianna responds smiling.

The girls were not in hair and make-up very long but it was long enough for Naya who was about ready to slap the next person who pulled her ponytail tighter. They got to set and the crew had already set up the scene to shoot. They checked lighting and sound quick and were ready. It was a hallway scene and only involved Heather and Naya's characters. Naya had pretty much all the lines so the faster she got it right the faster she could go lay down until she had to record. It took them 4 takes but Naya was able to get through it. As soon as they finished she was told to head to the recording studio. So much for rest she thought. Heather had to go shoot another scene before helping Zach prepare for the dance rehearsal.

Naya made it back to set about an hour before she had to meet the rest of the cast for dance rehearsal. She went to her trailer to lie down for a while. The studio was about all she could handle for the day. The music, singing, head phones all just made her head pound even more. Her alarm went off about 5 minutes before she had to be at the tin shed. She got up slowly walking over to meet her friends. Naya walked over and stood by Dianna who wrapped her arm around the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey how are you feeling? Any better?" Dianna asks seeing she looked like she just woke up.

'No, I think taking a nap was a bad idea. I feel funny" Naya responds quietly.

"Okay, let's get going, places!" Zack yells causing Naya to wince.

About 45 minutes into the rehearsal Dianna notices Naya's movements are getting more uncoordinated and the color is draining from her face. "Hey Zach! I need a break can we take 5?" Dianna calls out.

"Sure everyone take 5" Zach repeats.

Dianna quickly walks over to Naya dragging her by the arm to the closest chair. "Sit I'll get you some water."

"I'm okay D, just hot" Naya mumbles.

"Nay you look awful. You are as white as a ghost. You look like you could pass…" before Dianna could finish her sentence Naya fainted. Dianna catches her before she falls to the floor "hey someone get a paramedic. Now!" The cast turn to see Dianna lowering Naya to the floor.

"Oh my God Naya, what happened?" Jenna asks running over with a towel "someone bring over some water." Jenna takes the cold water Kevin hands her dumping it on the towel and pats down Naya's face trying to cool her.

"Dianna what happened?" Zach asks running to her side.

"I don't know I could see she didn't look good that's why I wanted a break but then she passed out. Someone call Heather"

Heather was completely across the lot filming a scene but arrived right after the paramedics. As she entered she saw Naya lying unconscious on the floor of the shed with a paramedic leaning over her. "Nay!" Heather shouts as she runs towards them. Dianna quickly grabs her arm "D, what happened, is she okay?"

"Hemo calm down. She fainted. They are taking care of her. She will be okay" Dianna tries to say reassuringly as she walks with Heather over to where Naya is.

"What happened, I mean why?" Heather questions the paramedic.

"We are not sure. She has a dangerously high fever though. Has she been sick?" The female paramedic asks.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning, she had the chills and she felt warm but she refused to stay home…" Heather stops when she sees Naya open her eyes. "Hey baby."

Naya gives her a small smile as she tries to sit up "what…."

"Nay just stay there. Let the paramedics check you out. You fainted" Heather says reaching down to take her hand.

"I'm fine. I was just hot and I never got a chance to eat" Naya responds trying to sit up again this time the paramedic helps her. They put the cool cloth on the back of her neck and hand her a bottle of water.

"Okay well we can take her in with us or if she's not comfortable with that someone can take her but we highly recommend having her checked out" the other paramedic announces.

"No, I am not going in an ambulance" Naya states matter-of-factly.

Heather glances over to the paramedics "I will take her."

"Okay but make sure she sees someone soon" the female paramedic repeats as they pick up their things "and drink plenty of fluids."

"Thanks" Naya mumbles as they leave. "Can you help me up now. This is quite embarrassing."

"Of course but you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Are you okay?" Heather asks helping her stand. She embraces the brunette "you gotta stop doing this to me, I was freaking out."

'I'm sorry. I just got really hot and then the room started spinning. I could hear Dianna but it sounded like she was in a tunnel. I just need to lie down and sleep, I will be fine" Naya responds wrapping her arms around Heather's waist while resting her head on her shoulder.

"No, baby we are going to the emergency room" Heather replies.

"No Heather. I just need to sleep I will feel better tomorrow" Naya whines.

Dianna walks over to them "Nay, you need to see a doctor, you heard the paramedic. Besides if you keep giving Hemo a hard time I'm going to call them back here and have them take you in the ambulance."

"D, I'm fine, really" Naya whines more as she buries her head in Heather's neck.

"I just watched you pass out, you're not fine. You scared the shit out of me. Let's go now! Dianna demands as she points her finger towards the door.

"Naya go, get better" Zach adds as the rest of the cast nod in agreement.

"Fine, but can someone tell Ryan I don't want him mad at me" Naya asks.

"Already done. He was called when the paramedics were. He is in a meeting otherwise he would have been here" Zach answers with a smile.

"Zach is it okay…" Heather starts to say.

Zach interrupts "go Hemo, take good care of her and let us know what's going on."

"Let me help you get her to the car" Dianna states clenching Naya's arm.

"I can walk you know" Naya says glaring at Dianna who ignores her walking her towards the parking lot. "Wait, I don't have my purse."

"I'll go get it, you got her?" Dianna asks Heather.

"Thanks D, yeah I got her" Heather responds.

Heather and Naya wait in the blonde's car for Dianna to return with Naya's things. Heather holds on to the brunette's hand gently stroking the back of it. "Hey are you okay?" she asks softly seeing her eyes close. Naya nods her head. "Nay do me a favor please and try and keep your eyes open, you're scaring me."

Naya gently squeezes her fiancé's hand "sorry, I will try."

Dianna approaches the car "here sorry I couldn't find her phone. She's not looking too good Heather."

"I know," Heather replies. "I'll call you later."

Heather has been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour by herself. They took Naya in immediately upon arriving. Mostly because of her being a celebrity, but also because of the severity of her fever. Heather had called Ashley to let her know what was going on and she was on her way to sit with the blonde. When she arrived she saw Heather sitting in the corner of the waiting room with her head leaning back against the wall and her eyes closed. She could see the dried tear tracks down her cheeks. She quietly walked over sitting beside her. Heather sensing someone was there slowly opened her eyes.

"How is she?" Ashley asks

Heather shrugs "don't know, haven't heard anything."

Ashley reaches over taking her hand "what's going on, why are you so upset?"

"Ash, my fiancé who I love more than life itself just fainted and no one knows why, I'm worried about her" Heather answers bluntly.

"Okay, okay sorry. You just seem really upset. You know she will be fine. Don't let your thoughts go back to that night" Ashley announces knowing why her roommate is crying.

"Every time I see a hospital or have to enter one I will think of that night, that's just how it is" Heather states standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ashley inquires as she sees the nurse enter the waiting room.

"Ms. Morris" Heather quickly turns to face the nurse "she's in a room now, you can see her."

"A room? Does she have to stay?" Heather questions.

The nurse laughs "well about that. She is pretty set on leaving even though the doctor wants to keep her. Come on, I'll take you there and maybe you can talk to her."

The girls follow the nurse down the hall to Naya's room. Heather can't help but laugh as she enters the room seeing Naya sitting up with her arms folded across her chest looking extremely annoyed. "What the hell is so funny" Naya calls out. "I am sitting here with freaking tubes in me and you're laughing."

"I'm sorry baby, it's not funny. You just look so damn cute sitting there all pissed off," Heather answers kissing her head.

"Not funny Hemo, I want to go." Naya sticks her bottom lip out as Heather leans down kissing her.

"Thank you" Naya responds uncrossing her arms.

"You're very welcome. You act like you are feeling better" Heather says sitting down next to Naya on the bed. "So why are you giving the nurse a hard time?" Naya lowers her head to rest on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah about that," the nurse mentions "the doctor really would like to keep her over night to bring down her fever. But she is refusing."

"Do they know why she has a fever?" Ashley inquires.

"Most likely a virus, but we have to get the fever down" the nurse states.

"Nay you should probably stay. It's just one night. I'll stay with you, you won't have to be here alone" Heather tries to sound convincing when she knows she wouldn't want to stay either.

"I can't. I….please I would sleep better at home anyways and I promise to rest and drink a ton of water, please" Naya pleads. Heather kisses her forehead and motions for the nurse to go out in the hall. Heather rises following her out.

"Is it necessary she stay? Will she be okay if she goes home? I can make sure she gets rest and drinks plenty of fluids" Heather questions.

"She is on antibiotics so eventually the fever should break but she needs lots of rest and if the fever doesn't come down she needs to be brought back. It can be dangerous" the nurse explains.

"The only reason I ask is she had a pretty traumatic event happen a few months ago and she ended up in here for a few days. I know she won't be able to rest here. Can I take her home? Heather asks softly.

The nurse nods "it's ultimately her decision and she has already made it so if you want to take her home I will get the paperwork started and get those IV's out."

"Thank you" Heather responds walking back into Naya's room. "We are going home baby."

Naya smiles "thank you I don't think I would have been able to sleep…"

"I know, I understand" Heather says taking her hand. "But if that fever doesn't go down your coming back first thing in the morning."

That evening Heather held onto Naya the entire night. Holding her close, telling her over and over again how much she loved her. Naya slept through all of it but Heather didn't care. Being back in that hospital brought back so many emotions. Heather had to tell her. But it was time to focus on their future and stop dwelling on the past. There will always be bad memories but the good ones will eventually drowned out the bad ones. Naya was trying to move past it and it was time Heather try as well.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

_I am still dreaming…..Thank you again for all the awesome reviews. I am seriously writing this for you guys now._

Naya was back on set a day later trying to catch up on all the choreography she missed. It's a good thing she slept for a day and a half because she has put in 15 hours or longer a day for the past 3 days. This morning instead of spending her Saturday in bed with her fiancé she had to get up to record a track for the following week. Now it's Saturday afternoon and she is enjoying the couch.

"Hey Heath what are we going to do about Christmas?" Naya calls from the couch.

"What do you mean?" Heather yells from the kitchen.

Naya stands walking towards the kitchen "I mean, you usually go home to see your family and I usually spend time with mine."

"I don't want to spend our first Christmas apart" Heather speaks sadly.

Naya wraps her arms around the blonde "I don't want to either. We will figure something out" she leans in kissing her as Heather grabs her ass pulling her closer. "Hemo, do you want to go somewhere for New Years?"

"Really Nay? My hands are groping your ass and you are talking about New Year's" Heather says laughing.

Naya pulls back slightly "well yes actually. I thought maybe you would want to go away with me somewhere warm and lay around on the beach half naked or something."

"Or something?" Heather winks.

"Exactly my point baby," Naya smiles kissing her again.

"What did you have in mind?" Heather inquires running her hands up the back of Naya's shirt.

Naya lets her hands wander under the blonde's shirt and over her stomach. "I don't know we can check into some places. I was thinking like Hawaii or Tahiti or wherever. I just want it to be warm enough that I get to see you with as little clothes as possible every day we are there."

"As long as you promise to wear the same thing. Maybe we should look into nudist colonies?" the blonde jokes.

Naya smacks her stomach lightly "that's not funny, no one other than me gets to see you naked."

"You wanna see me naked now?" Heather asks seductively as she starts to lift her shirt.

Naya quickly grabs Heather's hands stopping her "what about Ash?"

Heather pulls her shirt over her head tossing it to the floor "she was going to spend the day at her new place cleaning."

Naya smiles "oh…well then let's go upstairs" she announces grabbing her hand.

The blonde doesn't budge "where are you going?"

Naya quickly turns back "what? I was going upstairs so we could make love."

"What's wrong with right here?" Heather smirks.

"Here? In the kitchen? I…I don't know" Naya stutters. Heather places her hands on the brunette's waist lifting her onto the counter "Heath….?"

"Relax baby, she won't be back" Heather replies pulling Naya's shirt over her head kissing her collar bone up her neck to her ear "look at me." Naya's turns her head "if I thought there was a chance she would see you naked we wouldn't be doing this. I am not sharing you with anyone either."

Naya smiles opening her legs pulling the blonde into her, "I want you."

"Damn I love when you say that" Heather reaches down to unbutton Naya's jeans. Naya places her hands on the blonde's cheeks getting her attention before kissing her. As Heather places soft kisses on Naya's neck she reaches around to unhook her bra. She strokes the brunette's back as she continues kissing her neck and then down her shoulder, her hand moving to cup Naya's breast as she takes the other one in her mouth. Naya's back arches as she wraps her legs around Heather's waist pulling her tighter against her. She lets out a soft moan as Heather uses her tongue to lick around her nipple. Heather slowly runs her hands down Naya's sides pushing at her waistband. Naya lifts her body slightly so the blonde can pull her jeans off. As she tosses them to the side she quickly reaches for her underwear removing them as well.

"Baby" Naya pants "are you sure here? Heather? Please wait, slow down for a second."

"Nay, what's wrong?" Heather asks lifting her head.

"I'm sitting here bare-assed on this ice cold counter and you still have most of your clothes on. Get undressed now!" Naya demands smiling at her.

Heather laughs unbuttoning her pants slipping them off and tossing them aside with her underwear and bra. "Better?"

"Much, now get over here and warm my ass up" Naya motions for Heather to come closer.

Heather places a hand on the brunette's neck pulling her lips toward her kissing her forcing her tongue past Naya's lips. Naya moans as her hands run down Heather's body over her breast and down to her ass squeezing playfully and pulling the blonde flush against her. Heather lets her hand run up and down Naya's thigh as she feels her hips start to grind into her, the blonde smiles as she pulls away kissing her neck instead. She runs her tongue slowly up to her ear "something you want baby?" Heather smirks still feeling Naya's hips thrusting towards her.

"You, I want you" Naya breaths out. Heather kisses her neck again, places a kiss on her lips and runs her hands up and down the brunette's body. She gently pushes Naya's legs open wider licking her. Naya gasps as the blonde's tongue runs over her. Heather carefully reaches behind her sliding her body forward as Naya's moans get louder with the increase in contact. Heather looks up smiling at her "you are so fucking hot," she continues stroking her tongue over the brunette. As the speed of Heather's tongue increases Naya's moans become louder. Heather teases her until she feels Naya's body quiver and then she stops.

"Please baby, don't stop" Naya begs "you're killing me."

Heather laughs as she stands up inserting two fingers into her. Naya's hips start to thrust immediately. As the blonde runs her thumb over her clit Naya's body starts shaking. The brunette quickly grabs onto her fiancé pulling her closer, holding on. Her head resting on Heather's shoulder as her hot pants hit the blonde's neck. Heather kisses her neck as she continues thrusting into Naya. With one last rub Naya's body starts to shake uncontrollably. Heather quickly wraps her free hand around Naya to hold her tighter against her. The brunette's body gives out as Heather removes her hand holding her up. Naya wraps her legs around Heather's waist pulling her so that their bodies were touching causing another tremble from the brunette. Heather holds her tight until her fiancé can catch her breath and her body relaxes.

"You okay? Heather laughs seeing how red her face is.

Naya's lifts her head from the blonde's shoulder "wow, who knew that could happen in the kitchen."

Heather smiles kissing her "that can happen everywhere once Ashley is officially moved out."

"I'm going to hold you to that" Naya responds as she drops her head back on her shoulder gently kissing her neck. "I love you Heather."

Heather smiles "I love you too Naya."

"Baby, my legs are numb but I know that my ass is really cold, can I get down now?" Naya asks with a pout.

"Hang on" Heather answers as she carries Naya into the living room letting her down gently on the couch. Naya doesn't let go as she pulls the blonde on top of her. "You want more?" Heather questions wriggling her eyebrows.

"I always want more of you," Naya smirks kissing her. She runs her hands down to cup Heather's ass lifting her knee between the blonde's legs. "Oh baby, you feel good" Heather moans with the contact of Naya's thigh rubbing against her. The brunette slowly rolls on her side and out from under Heather "my turn to touch you." Naya runs her hands up and down the blonde's thigh as her lips place kisses down her neck across her chest and down to her breast. Heather's hand gently stroke Naya's back as the brunette moves her hand up the inside of her thigh before running a finger over her. Heather body tenses with the touch. She lets her fingers run over her a few more times before inserting them. Heather moans loudly with the feel of Naya inside her she reaches down pulling the brunette back up to kiss her. Naya slides her fingers in and out as Heather's hips rise to meet them. The blonde's gasps are getting louder as Naya runs her thumb over her clit. Within seconds Naya can feel Heather getting tighter and as her body starts to shudder. Heather holds onto her fiancé pulling her down on top of her breathing heavily into her neck.

"Holy shit Nay" the blonde gasps as she lays her head back on the couch trying to catch her breath.

"Seriously you are so beautiful right now" Naya says staring at her as she removes her hand gently rubbing her one more time causing the blonde to twitch. "Come here, let me hold you." Naya lies on her back as Heather rolls on her side and cuddles into the side of the brunette. Naya wraps her arms around her as the blonde places one hand around her waist and drapes her leg across the brunette's. "I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."

Heather softly kisses her "you won't ever have to find out. You are the life of my life Naya Marie Rivera."

Heather closes her eyes holding on tighter to her fiancé as she drifts off to sleep. Naya places a kiss on the blonde's head before pulling the blanket over them and closing her own eyes.

Naya is awoken when she hears a key in the door. She nudges Heather who is still asleep. "Heath? Wake up Ashley is home" she nudges her harder causing the blonde to stir in her arms. Heather's eyes slowly open as the front door closes.

"What?" Heather asks realizing Naya had said something to her.

"Never mind," Naya states pulling the blanket up father to cover them.

Ashley glances at the two of them lying on the couch "please tell me you have clothes on under there."

Naya smirks "I can't, that would be a lie."

Heather smiles into the brunette's neck "sorry Ash we didn't know you would be back so soon."

"Yeah whatever at least one of us is getting some" Ashley jokes. "I'm just going to get something to drink and I will go finish packing my room."

"Um…Ash you might not want to go in the kitchen" Heather laughs.

"Seriously Hemo, the kitchen? You know I eat in there" Ashley states putting her hands on her hips.

"Me too" Heather says with a smirk as Naya smacks her.

"Oh now that's way out of line Hemo, even for you" Ashley replies shaking her head turning to leave.

"Can you give us like 10 minutes please we will get dressed and clean everything up" Heather asks seriously.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to go in the kitchen again thanks to that mental picture. I am just glad that couch is yours" Ashley mumbles as she turns to go upstairs.

Heather quickly climbs over Naya standing in front of her. "Um Heath…if you're going to stand there naked in front of me for much longer you're going to have to tell Ashley to stay in her room all night" Naya says smiling as she sits up pulling the blonde towards her kissing her stomach.

Heather leans down kissing her head "we can always go to bed early."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

_Still dreaming…I won't just abruptly end the story you will know when it ends. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta for taking the time to read all of these chapters and give me her input. Appreciate it so much. Also I am looking for ideas either with this story or for a new one….you can find me on twitter Terid77 follow me, I will follow back. Just please direct message me with anything related to the stories. Thanks._

"Hey gorgeous, will you be joining us tonight at my place?" Mark asks wrapping his arm around Naya's shoulder.

"Yeah, we will be there for a little while," Naya answers bumping her hip into his.

"You don't sound overly excited. Come on it's the last get together of the year and no work tomorrow" Mark replies squeezing her tighter.

Naya smiles at him "I know and it will be nice to see everyone before our break. We just have a lot to do before we leave tomorrow."

"You are leaving tomorrow? Where are you going?" Mark inquires.

Naya pulls away slightly "we are going to my parents. Going to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with them and then we are flying to Arizona to spend Christmas dinner with Heather's family. We will be there a couple days then we head to Tahiti for New Year's."

"Tahiti? Wow aren't you quite the romantic" Mark laughs.

"We deserve it. We have been through so much crap it will be nice to get away from it all. I got one of those private huts in the ocean, so no one will bother us" Naya answers proudly.

"Oh, seclusion?" Mark winks at her "so it's a sexcation."

Naya slaps his shoulder playfully "it is not! But 7 days of Heather wearing hardly any clothes, I am not saying it won't happen, a lot."

Mark laughs "that's what I thought."

Heather walks into the trailer seeing the two of them laughing "hey" she calls out as she smiles at Naya "what did I miss?"

"Hey Hemo, Naya was just telling me about your sexcation" Mark responds with a big grin on his face.

"Our what?" Heather questions looking at Naya.

"It's just Mark being Mark. He thinks because we are getting away, all we are going to do is have sex" Naya replies.

Heather walks closer to Naya rubbing her hands up and down her arms "why would we have to get away for that? We have sex here all the time, in fact that's why I was looking for you baby."

Naya laughs as Mark shakes his head "I'm not gonna lie, you're making me jealous. Anyways I'll see you two later if you can manage to keep your clothes on long enough to join us or better yet, don't wear clothes at all."

Naya starts pushing him towards the door "goodbye Mark, we will see you later."

Heather wraps her arms around her fiance's waist from behind as she leans down kissing her neck "so a sexcation huh? Sounds fun" she says smiling into the brunette's neck.

"Every day is a sexcation with you baby" Naya says as a cheesy grin forms on her face.

Heather pushes her away laughing "that was bad. But I still can't wait to get you all alone."

After rushing home to finish packing the girls were meeting Dianna and Lea for dinner before going to Mark's. They were aware of the alcohol that would be involved and they all figured they better make sure they ate well beforehand.

"So you guys excited for Tahiti?" Lea asks cheerfully.

"I cannot wait. I told Nay we could skip Christmas and leave now but she won't" Heather answers sticking out her bottom lip.

"Seriously you are going to pout?" Naya asks jokingly.

"Yep, until my feet are buried in the sand and you are in a bikini" the blonde replies smiling at her fiancé.

"If anyone deserves to get away it's you guys" Dianna adds.

"No kidding. It has been a crazy few months" Naya responds as the waiter brings their food. "It will be nice to relax."

Heather takes her hand "relax? Oh no baby we are going snorkeling and cliff jumping and….."

"Are you trying to kill me? I'm sure somewhere in my contract it states I cannot jump off any cliffs" Naya says laughing "besides what happened to our sexcation?"

"Your what?" Lea asks confused.

"That's what Mark called it" Naya shrugs her shoulders.

"There will be plenty of time for that too I promise baby" Heather states winking at the brunette. "But I want to walk on the beach hand in hand and watch the sunset and I want to kiss under a waterfall."

"Awww, you are so romantic" Lea says smiling from ear to ear.

"Nay, I think you should try cliff jumping" Dianna states.

"D, you want me dead too?" Naya answers. "We will see. I may have to be drunk to jump off anything."

"No I don't want you to die. Just the opposite I want you to live a little" her friend replies, picking up her phone off the table as it buzzes. "Text from Cory, wants to know where we are."

"Alright let's get going" Lea announces.

"Hey before we go, I have something I have to ask you" Naya states looking at Dianna.

"Yeah and Lea, I wanted to ask you something as well" Heather adds smiling at Naya.

Heather takes Naya's hand in hers "we were wondering if you would be our maids of honor?"

"Maids of honor, that's so cute. Yes of course I would be delighted" Lea answers.

"D? I could use my other best friend beside me" Naya says softly.

Dianna smiles at the brunette "you know I wouldn't miss it for the world, but what about your sisters?"

"Luckily we have a lot of male friends too so the wedding party will be big. Besides I couldn't pick one sister over the other" Heather responds. "So we decided to ask our best friends and have our family be bridesmaids."

"Well thank you we are honored" Lea answers hugging the blonde.

"Thanks Nay, it means a lot" Dianna whispers as she hugs her friend.

When the girls arrive at Mark's the cars are lined up down the street. After parking a block away they realize they are probably the last to arrive. Heather takes Naya's hand as they walk pulling her closer she whispers "I love you."

Naya turns to look at the blonde "I love you too, but what was that for?"

"Just happy I get to spend the next two weeks with you. I love you so much," Heather replies pulling her closer.

"I'm happy too" Naya says leaning closer to kiss Heather's cheek.

"Okay you two your sexcation hasn't started yet" Lea intervenes taking Heather's hand leading her up ahead of Naya and Dianna.

Heather turns around smiling at her fiancé as Naya winks at the blonde "I think I just lost my date" Naya laughs.

"I think you're right" Dianna jokes interlacing her arm with Naya's.

"So D, what was the comment earlier that I need to live a little?" the brunette inquires.

"Not now Nay, let's just have fun tonight" Dianna responds as Lea knocks on Mark's door.

"Well look who finally made it. Hey guys the entertainment has arrived!" Mark shouts as Lea smacks his chest walking by him into his apartment.

"Show me the pole, I'll give you some entertainment" Heather announces wiggling her hips.

"No you won't!" Naya yells grabbing her hand leading her towards some of their friends.

"Damn it Naya, she offered" Mark calls out as he closes the door.

"Not happening!" Naya replies over her shoulder.

The girls settle in getting something to drink before talking with Kevin and some of the crew. Heather grabs the hand of one of her dancer friends as they head out to the living room which has been transformed into the dance floor. Naya glances over seeing Dianna sitting talking with Lea and Amber. She stands walking over to them as she reaches out her hand to Dianna "can I borrow you for a minute?" Naya leads Dianna out to the patio "I want to finish our chat from earlier."

"What chat?" Dianna asks taking a sip of her drink.

"What did you mean by I need to live a little?" Naya inquires

"Seriously Nay, why are you freaking out about this?" Dianna says shaking her head hoping Naya will just drop it.

Naya sighs "because I know you, you meant something by that. Did I do something?"

"You want the truth? Nay ever since you were attacked you have changed. You do everything by the book now, scared to take chances. You don't even go out anymore unless you have to. You have become a hermit" Dianna states smiling at her.

"I have not. I'm happy being at home now. I have someone who loves me and whom I love being with. What's wrong with that?" Naya asks.

Dianna shrugs her shoulders "nothing if that's the real reason. But I don't think that's it, I think you are scared to go out in public."

"Why would you say that? I'm here aren't I? We just went to dinner. I go out" Naya answers defensively.

"You're here with everyone we work with. You were at the restaurant with a group of people. Honey, you are still scared" Dianna states.

"I am not scared. I just…..I just don't want to be in a situation where that could happen again" Naya finally admits.

Dianna steps closer "Naya that's the life you chose. There are always going to people who want to get close to you. You can't be afraid to live because of one sick person's fantasies."

"It's not just one person. There are a lot of people that do not like that we are together and I would rather be cautious. I don't know maybe it's time I do something different with my life then" Naya announces.

Dianna puts her hands up in defense "whoa, stop that's not what I am saying. I just want you to get out and do things. I know Heather worries about you too. You've changed."

Naya lowers her head as she takes a breath "yes, I've changed. Being attacked and almost raped will do that to someone. I didn't think it was a bad thing. I've matured. I realized what matters to me."

"Hey, there you are" Heather calls out as she walks out the door. "I have been looking for you."

Naya smiles at the blonde before looking back at Dianna "this is what matters to me" she says kissing Heather.

"What?" Heather asks pulling away slightly.

Naya takes Heather's hand "Dianna was just telling me how everyone is apparently worried about me because I don't go out as much. And I was telling her my priorities have changed. I am happy and I would give up all of this to be with you."

"Oh baby, I would never ask you to do that, you know that. But yes I am a little worried that you might be afraid to go out like we used to. I want you to enjoy things, go places with people and not be scared" Heather says sympathetically.

"I know I have changed. I am sorry but I didn't think it was a bad thing" Naya replies.

Heather wraps her arms around the brunette "it's not a bad thing. I just don't want you to regret anything later on. I would like to go out sometimes with you, do things with you. I love you and if people don't like it too bad for them. I want you to be able to relax and not worry that everyone is out to get us."

Naya nods her head as she lays it on her fiancés shoulder "I'm sorry Heather I didn't realize."

"Don't be sorry. I understand completely. You don't think I watch you like a hawk when we do go places. I will never let anyone hurt you again Naya" the blonde responds kissing her head.

"Hey why don't we go out there and show those guys how to dance, you know live a little Naya" Dianna says smiling at her friend.

Heather releases her fiancé "sounds good to me, what do you say?"

"Sounds good" Naya answers reaching out her hand. The blonde takes it as she leads her back into the living room. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like this."

"Baby I just want you. If we never leave the house again then so be it, but I don't think that will make you happy" Heather responds as they start dancing.

"Well then Tahiti will be a good start" Naya states cupping the blonde's face kissing her.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

_Wow I can't believe its chapter 56 and people are still reading…..thanks Again just dreaming made it all up. Thanks to everyone who keeps encouraging me to write. _

Naya walks up to the door using her key to unlock it as she opens it. "Hello?" She calls out "we're here." She puts her purse and keys on the table walking back out to the car to help Heather bring in their things.

"Hey honey" her Dad yells walking out the front door. "Let me help with this stuff" he states taking the bags from her hands kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Dad" Naya smiles grabbing some bags from Heather walking back into the house. After a couple trips back and forth they are able to properly greet Naya's parents.

"Hi" Naya says cheerfully as she hugs her mother. "I missed you."

"I have missed you too" Mrs. Rivera responds kissing her head before releasing her daughter. "Heather, I have missed you too" she embraces the blonde. "So how long were you planning on staying" she jokes looking at all the bags they brought "you brought enough for weeks."

"You would love it if we stayed for weeks" Naya replies taking Heather's hand.

"Yes I would" Mrs. Rivera smiles.

"Of course we would" Naya's father calls out walking back into the room. "Heather we are so glad to have you join us this year too."

"Thanks for having me" the blonde answers squeezing her fiancé's hand.

"Well I am sure we will spend many more together" Mr. Rivera states embracing the blonde.

"Yes we will" Naya answers tugging on Heather's hand leading her towards the living room. "Where's Nick?"

"Out with some friends. She knows you were coming so she will probably be back soon" Naya's father responds as he sits in a chair.

Naya drags the blonde down to sit on the couch "oh okay, well what do you need us to do?"

Her mother shakes her head "nothing, just relax."

"I think we can handle that" Naya states placing her hand on Heather's thigh.

The three women sit talking while Mr. Rivera flips through the channels trying to find something to watch. Finally she settles on an old black and white movie. Naya cuddles up into the side of Heather as the blonde wraps her arm around her fiancé kissing her head.

"So Heather," Mrs. Rivera speaks up "how is your mother?"

"She is doing well thanks. She told me to tell you both hello. She has been working crazy hours at the hospital due to some shortage in staff" Heather replies. She won't admit it but she actually likes having casual conversations with her future in laws.

"Are your sisters going to be able to make it home to spend Christmas with her?" Maria Rivera asks.

Heather nods her head, "yes and we should get there before dinner so she was happy about that."

"Well I am glad you two figured out a way to be together for your first Christmas, I know Naya was a little worried" Mr. Rivera chimes in.

"Me too Dad" Naya adds smiling at the blonde. Naya's phone starts to ring in her purse as she unwraps herself from Heather walking over to where it sat on the table. She answers it leaving the room to talk. Naya returns after a couple minutes sitting the phone back down and cuddling with Heather again on the couch.

Heather glances at her "Dianna or Kevin?"

"Neither actually it was my friend Jen" Naya responds nonchalantly.

"You girls going out?" Naya's mother asks.

"No, not this year. I just want to hang out here with you guys" the brunette answers stroking Heather's leg with her hand.

"You go out every year with them, why aren't you going?" Mrs. Rivera questions.

"Mom, I just said I want to spend time with my family" Naya answers again.

Heather places her hand on Naya's "we can go if you want to. Sounds like fun. I could meet your friends and hear all the stories."

Naya shakes her head "I am tired and I would rather just sit here with you."

Heather looks over to Naya's mother for reassurance as she takes a deep breath "are you really tired or do you not want me to meet your friends. Are you ashamed?"

"What?" Naya asks sitting up to look at the blonde. "Heather, you are not serious? You know better than that. I love you. I am not ashamed of that."

"Well then what is it? Why don't you want to go out?" Heather questions again feeling bad for having to go about things this way. She knows that her fiancé won't say anything unless she is provoked.

"I told you I just want to spend time with you guys" Naya responds annoyed.

"Or you are scared to go out?" Heather states as Mrs. Rivera eyes her daughter.

Naya shakes her head "again, we are going to do this again? Didn't we just discuss all of this last night?" she asks standing up to walk away.

Heather grabs her wrist "where are you going?"

"I'm not doing this, not here" Naya announces motioning towards her parents with her eyes.

Heather lets go of her wrist "Nay your Mom and I have been talking for months. She knows what's going on."

"Naya Marie, sit down please" her mother stresses. Naya glances at Heather as she shakes her head sitting back down on the couch.

"Baby, please don't be mad. I am worried about you. It's just not like you" Heather pleads.

Naya turns her body to face her fiancé "I thought we discussed this. I told you we could start going out more, I was fine with that. But honestly I just wanted to spend our first Christmas with family. It had nothing to do with that."

Everyone's heads turn to focus on the door as it is being opened. "Hello? Why is everyone staring at me, I do live here" Nickayla says walking in the front door.

"You know what, fine. You all want me to go out more, then that's what I will do. Nick let's go. We haven't had any sister time in forever" Naya announces standing up grabbing her sister's arm and leading her back towards the door.

"Nay?" Heather calls out.

Naya turns around to face her "you want me to go out Heather, this is me going. Why don't you sit here and discuss my life with my mother" she grabs her purse before slamming the door as the exit the house.

"Um…Naya, what was that?" Nickayla asks as she is being dragged toward her car. "Where are we going?"

Naya releases her arm "I don't know but just drive."

After a few minutes of silence Nickayla decides to ask again "Naya, where are we going?" Naya who has been staring out the window shrugs her shoulders. "Hey are you crying? Are you okay? What happened?"

"It's a long story" Naya replies quietly.

"I kind of have time" Nick says sarcastically.

"Look can you just drop me off at Club Soda?" Naya asks.

Nickayla looks at her sister "why are you going there?"

"Jen and some of my other friends were going there and since they think I should go out more I might as well go and have a few drinks" Naya replies wiping a tear.

"Nay what's going on?" Nick asks for a third time.

Naya turns to look at her younger sister "apparently wanting to spend time with my family and my fiancé isn't good enough. They think I should be going out more."

"Um…that kind of makes no sense. They should want you to spend time with them. Is there something else?" her sister inquires.

"Can you keep your mouth shut?" Naya questions as her sister nods. "Ever since the attack being around a lot of people kind of freaks me out. People always want to shake your hand or touch your shoulder and a lot of them want hugs. It just freaks me out."

"Okay well that's understandable. Did you tell them that?" Nick answers.

"No, I didn't tell them, they have been through so much because of me. It's not fair to put this on them. Besides I didn't think wanting to spend all my time with the love of my life was a bad thing" the brunette responds angrily.

"I am sure Heather would understand. She loves you" her sister responds.

"She wants me to go out more so that's what I am doing. I am doing what she wants" Naya states as her sister parks the car outside the club. "Are you coming? I know you have a fake ID and besides it's 18 and over isn't it, you can pass for 18."

Nickayla nods her head getting out of the car following her sister into the club. Naya immediately heads for the bar ordering a shot and a drink. As she turns to look for her friends she can see them rushing towards her with smiles on their faces.

"You made it!" her friend Jen calls out as she embraces her. Nickayla watches as her sister flinches with each touch.

NIckayla sits watching her older sister down several more drinks as she catches up with her friends. She sees that everyone is getting pretty tipsy and Naya's friends are getting more hands on which seem to be making her more uncomfortable. Nick makes her way to the bathroom to text Heather letting her know where they are and that Naya is drunk.

Heather arrives 30 minutes later texting Nick to come and meet her at the door. "Hey, thanks for calling I was freaking out. Is she okay?"

"She is drunk. Look Heather she will kill me for telling you this, but the reason she doesn't go out is because people are always in her face and wanting to touch her. It scares her" Nickayla confesses.

Heather nods slightly as she walks over to where Naya is sitting with her friends. The brunette's back is facing them as Heather squats down next to her placing her hand on her shoulder causing Naya to jump. Naya turns around quickly, startled by the hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought maybe you might be ready to go home" Heather answers. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Naya scowls at the blonde "make up your mind, first you want me to go out and now you want me to come home. What is it Heather?"

Heather takes Naya's hand. "I am sorry. I was wrong. I shouldn't tell you what you should do. You will go out when you are ready."

All of the brunette's friends seem to be watching the interaction closely. Jen who was sitting next to Naya puts her arm around her "we will make sure she gets home."

Naya turns her attention back to her friends "umm….this is Heather. She would rather I am out drinking then spending time with her."

"Nay? Please can we talk, alone?" Heather questions seeing the looks she is getting from the people at the table. She also notices people in the bar now staring as they must have realized who they are.

"Naya, you don't have to. You were having a good time, don't let her ruin it" Jen says loud enough for Heather to hear.

Heather glances at the woman before looking back to Naya reaching her hand out. Naya nods grasping the blonde's hand. As she stands she loses her balance knocking into a guy walking by who grabs a hold of her preventing her from falling. "Don't!" The brunette screams as the man quickly takes his hands off of her.

"Naya, it's alright come on" Heather takes her by the arm leading her towards the door as she thanks the guy for catching her. "You okay?" she asks as the step outside the door.

The brunette shakes her head "I am mad at you."

"Why baby?" Heather asks softly.

Naya starts swaying as she points her finger at Heather "Why? You don't know! You talked to my Mom about me. You guys have been talking about me behind my back!"

"Baby, that's not true. We were both just worried about you. I promised your Mom after the attack that I would call her and let her know how you are doing. We talked several times and it actually helped me. It made me stronger so I could be there for you. I needed her" Heather answered sincerely.

"I….I wish you would have told me" Naya states lowering her voice. "I don't want to be a bother."

Heather smiles "you are not a bother. I am not as strong as you think I am. Sometimes I need help too."

Naya nods "and I am mad because I wanted to be with you and you wanted me to go out. So now I am out and I am drunk. You just don't understand. You don't get it."

Heather takes a step closer placing her hands on the brunette's shoulder "make me understand."

"People always come up to me and want pictures and hugs. If we are out dancing strangers touch me, it scares me. I don't want anyone other than you to touch me, ever! Heather I still see his face when someone touches me" Naya shouts as a tear runs down her face.

"Okay Nay, I am sorry. I didn't think. Why didn't you just tell me that? Now that I know that I will make sure no one touches you" Heather replies reaching her hand up to Naya's cheek to wipe the tears. "It will be alright. I love you."

Naya wraps her arms around Heathers waist resting her head on her shoulder "I am sorry for getting mad. I just don't want you to have to worry about me anymore. I don't want to think about it anymore."

"I know baby and some day you won't have to. But until then I am here for you whenever you need me" Heather answers placing a kiss on her head. "Let's go get Nick and head home okay?" Heather takes Naya's hand helping her back inside.

"Hey you are back" Jen calls out "thought maybe you left us. Everything alright?"

Naya nods her head "yeah, we are going to go."

Heather walks up behind Nickayla wrapping her arms around her "hey hon, are you ready to go?"

Nickayla nods her head turning around as the blonde releases her "are you guys okay?" Heather smiles and nods her head.

"Hemo, before we go, I want you to meet my friends." Naya says with pride this time "guys this is my fiancé, Heather." The brunette's friends introduce themselves as Heather politely greets each one of them.

Walking through the Rivera's front door Heather is supporting Naya as Nickayla follows. Both of her parents glance at them as Heather smiles letting them know everything is okay before taking Naya to bed. Nick walks in the living room embracing her mother.

"Nick? What's wrong?" her mother asks as she holds her youngest daughter.

Nickayla pulls away "will she ever forget that night?"

"Is that what all of this was about?" Mrs. Rivera inquires as her daughter nods. "She will be okay." Maria Rivera walks towards her oldest daughter's bedroom knocking lightly before opening the door. She sees Heather holding her daughter tightly as she sobs. The blonde glances up to look at the woman motioning with her head for her to come closer. She sits down on the edge of the bed rubbing the brunette's back. They sit in silence for several minutes before Mrs. Rivera takes Heather's hand squeezing it as she stands and walks out. She knows her daughter is right where she needs to be, with Heather.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

_Sorry it has taken me so long…..been finding it hard to write. Hope you all enjoy and this is kind of a two part chapter. Thank you to my wonderful beta and friend, you are amazing! You always know what I need This is all made up…_

Heather walks into the kitchen seeing Naya's parents sitting at the table drinking their coffee "morning, do you mind if I pour myself a cup?" She motions to the coffee pot.

"Not at all help yourself. How did you sleep?" Mrs. Rivera asks.

Heather pours a cup of coffee "okay, thank you" she says lifting it to her mouth.

"And my daughter is she still sleeping?" Maria questions. The blonde nods her head as she takes another sip. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we are good," Heather responds quietly putting her cup down.

Naya's mother tilts her head suspiciously "Heather?"

"I'm good. I just worry about her" the blonde answers.

"You don't have to worry about me, I am fine" Naya states wrapping her arms around her fiancé's waist kissing her cheek. "You left me this morning, I got cold."

Heather leans her head back to rest on the brunette's shoulder "I wanted to let you sleep."

"You know I can't sleep when you are not there" Naya replies kissing her head quickly as she releases her grip. "Why are you worried, I thought we discussed everything and agreed you would talk to me when you wanted to know something, Mom that goes for you too. Please. So why are you worried?"

"Nay I am always going to worry about you, I love you. But I don't like you not telling me how you feel, I can't help if I don't know" she says sadly looking away.

Naya sighs as she turns Heather's chin with her hand to face her "you have done so much for me. I have to be able to handle things on my own too."

"But you're not handling things if you won't leave the house" the blonde states making eye contact with her fiancée.

The brunette takes a deep breath "okay you're right. I didn't know what to do so I avoided the situation. But I don't want you or anyone else," she glances over to her mother "psycho-analyzing me behind my back. I'm trying my best."

"Okay, I have heard enough" Naya's father chimes in. "Everyone sit," Maria and Naya both look at each other confused by his take charge attitude as Heather pulls out a chair sitting. "Naya, I apologize" Naya's eyebrows rise again. "We raised all of you to be independent and work through things on your own. Don't seek help unless it was absolutely necessary. I was wrong. Everyone needs help, everyone needs someone. You are struggling with this because you need help and won't ask."

"But Dad I did. I went to a therapist, I took the medication, it helped" Naya responds.

'It helped with certain things, but this is not going to go away overnight and you are obviously still upset about it, as we all are. It broke our hearts to see you go through that, to see you hurt" George Rivera announces "your mother and I are not there every day to see what Heather sees. If she is worried it is for a good reason."

Mrs. Rivera nods her head "honey, when Heather and I talk it is not to talk about you behind your back. I talk to her because she tells me the truth. When I ask you, you tell me you are fine. I know better Naya."

"Mom, I don't want you guys to worry about me all the time. I was told it would take time and that certain things may trigger memories. I am dealing with it," Naya answers getting fed up with the whole conversation.

Heather sees Naya getting upset as she places a hand on her thigh squeezing it lightly "Mr. and Mrs. Rivera," the blonde says quietly getting their attention. "I do worry about her, but I love her so worrying comes with it. But she is doing great and yes certain things bother her, but she is trying to let me in. Unfortunately it takes me pushing or her getting upset with me but she eventually confides in me. It's just kind of how we work I guess."

"Mom, Dad, I am trying to ask for help when I need it, but I honestly didn't think this was a big deal. Now I know it is affecting Heather as well I will talk to her more" Naya states matter-of-factly. "I am not doing any of this to hurt anyone." Heather smiles at her squeezing her leg again.

Her father nods his head "fine, but you ask for help when you need it. It does not make you weak if you need help."

Naya looks down at Heather's hand placing her own on top "I will. And no more secret calls to discuss my life."

The blonde leans over kissing the side of her head "I love you, I'm sorry."

"Naya Marie, she can call me whenever she wants to. I like talking to my future daughter-in-law" Mrs. Rivera announces with a smile as she stands walking over to the sink.

Heather smiles sticking her tongue out playfully at Naya who quickly turns tickling her sides. "Really Hemo? Very mature." The blonde is laughing so hard she loses her balance falling out of the chair and onto the floor. Naya pounces straddling her as she continues to tickle her.

"Okay! Okay! Mercy!" Heather gasps as all the Rivera's are laughing at her.

Naya is pinning Heather's hands to the floor above her head kissing her when Nickayla walks in "seriously this is okay but I can't even have a boy in my room?" The brunette leans down once again kissing Heather before she releases her hands and helps her to her feet.

"Your sister is not going to come home pregnant is she?" Her father answers snidely as she stands up. "Are you ready to go get your brother?"

Nickayla shakes her head "that's not funny Dad and yes."

The girls are helping Naya's mother get food prepared for their Christmas dinner which they are having tonight instead of tomorrow so the girls can catch their flight to Arizona in the afternoon.

"I'm sorry you had to change your Christmas dinner" Heather states as she cuts up more vegetables.

"It's not a big deal, now it's Christmas Eve dinner. And besides this way I get to have my whole family here" Maria Rivera calls out winking at the blonde.

"Thank you" Heather replies as a tear escapes and runs down her cheek.

"Aww.…Mom you made her cry" Naya says sadly putting down her knife to embrace her fiancée.

Mrs. Rivera walks over wrapping her arms around the two girls. "Well it's true, you are family Heather."

As they are cleaning up the kitchen the front door swings open "hey! I'm home!" Mychal bellows. "Did you miss me?"

"I did!" Naya yells running out of the kitchen hugging her brother.

Mychal catches her as she jumps at him "hey sis, I missed you too."

"It has been forever" Naya states "okay you can put me down."

They both laugh as he lowers her back to the floor. He gives his mother a hug as well as he glances over to Heather "so, you are going to be my sister-in-law huh?" Mychal hugs her, smiling he states "and here I thought I would be the one you married to become a part of this awesome family."

"Excuse me?" Naya call out walking across the room to stand next to Heather taking her hand.

"Oh come on Naya, you knew." Mychal says swatting her arm.

"Knew what? That you had a crush on my best friend. Whatever, stay away from my girl" Naya responds protectively.

"You know I never thought I would have to fight my own sister for a girl" Mychal says shrugging his shoulders as he turns to walk away.

Naya let's go of Heather's hand pushing her brother from behind "what's that supposed to mean? You of all people have a problem with me being with a woman?"

Mychal turns around smiling "not a woman, my woman" he replies winking at Heather.

"Your woman? Oh please, you met her like twice and did you just wink at her?" Naya responds angrily.

Heather steps up behind Naya wrapping her arms around the brunette's arms and chest pulling her back into her "okay I am not sure what is going on, but you need to calm down" the blonde whispers in her ear. "Mychal my heart already belongs to your sister, sorry." Heather replies smiling at him.

"For now" Mychal calls out as he walks away.

"Mychal! Stop teasing your sister and leave Heather alone" Maria Rivera shouts from the kitchen.

"What the fuck was that?" Naya questions as she looks over to her father.

"Relax he is just trying to get you going" her father answers.

Naya shakes her head "well it worked. Does he think I am going to just sit quietly while he hits on my fiancée? I will beat the shit out of him. I don't care how big he is."

"Naya, honey calm down, he is just teasing" her mother calls.

Heather places her chin on the brunette's shoulder whispering "do you know how sexy you are when you're jealous?"

Naya lets out a small laugh as she turns around to face Heather "oh yeah, why don't you show me?"

"Nay we are in your parent's house," Heather responds shaking her head.

"So we will be quiet" Naya answers placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I can't. Not in your family's home" Heather says sadly.

"Do you mean we are not going to have sex for the next 4 days?" Naya questions sticking out her bottom lip.

Heather pulls her closer kissing her lip before she gently sucks on it teasing her causing the brunette to moan. "Shhh….Nay" the blonde laughs.

"I'm sorry. You turn me on," Naya states pulling her closer to kiss her again.

"Trying to mark your territory?" Mychal says walking by them into the living room.

"Mychal! Seriously knock it off!" Naya calls out breaking the kiss.

Her brother sits on the couch "I'm just playing Nay, relax."

"Mychal, Heather is my fiancée, what did you think I would do? Stop hitting on my girl or I will kick your ass" Naya warns.

"Okay you two, knock it off. Mychal leave your sister alone" Mr. Rivera demands.

"Dad, I am just playing with her" he states shrugging his shoulder. "Besides it's not like they are married yet, technically she is still available."

Naya breaks away from Heather walking quickly towards her brother. "You son of a bitch" she yells as she is about to swing at him when the blonde is able to grab a hold of her and pull her back.

"Nay!" Heather shouts as she drags her fiancée out of the room followed by Mrs. Rivera. "Baby calm down. What is going on?

"Naya Marie, what has gotten into you?" her mother asks.

"I…..don't know. I am sorry" Naya replies as a few tears run down her face.

"Baby, relax, you're shaking. Why are you so angry?" Heather inquires wiping the tears off her cheek and pulling her into a hug "come here." The blonde holds her in a tight embrace rubbing her back.

"Naya, why are you going after your brother?" Maria asks again once her daughter calms down.

"I don't know….he was hitting on Heather right in front of me. Implying he still had a chance. I just got angry" Naya sobs.

Heather leans closer to the brunette's ear speaking softly "no one has a chance with you around."

Naya smiles up at her "I love you."

"Naya I think it's a good idea for you to see your therapist some more when you get home. The anger, the anxiety, you need to talk to someone" Mrs. Rivera announces. Naya nods laying her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Naya?" Mychal says softly walking into the room.

"Leave me alone" Naya snaps.

"Hey Mychal can you just give us a minute?" Heather asks kissing the brunette's head as he leaves. She gently lifts Naya's chin to look at her. "Baby, I love that you want to protect me and I know you feel like you didn't do that that night. But getting angry at your brother is not good either. He is just messing with you and he would never do anything to hurt you. You have every right to be angry, just not at your brother. Maybe it would be good for us both to talk to your therapist again, if that's okay with you that I go."

Naya's eyes are filling with tears again as she nods her head "maybe it would be a good idea."

"Nay, you will be alright. I am going to help you however I can, you know that. I love you" Heather states wiping the tears that have run down her fiancée faces.

Mychal walks back in with his father causing his sister to lift her head "hey, I am sorry I honestly was just screwing with you. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm sorry too" Naya mumbles. "I don't know what happened. I guess I am a jealous person. Sorry."

"Me too and Heather I am sorry, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable in any way" Mychal states quietly. "I am happy for you both."

Heather smiles at him releasing her fiancée so she could hug her brother "Mychal, just for the record I haven't been available since your sister told me she loved me."

"Fair enough" he answers looking at his sister "I think you are both very lucky to have one another and I am glad you will be a part of our family."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57 Part II

_Thank you to all who have stuck with me. I am trying to fight through the writer's block. Again this is all made up, never happened…._

After all the commotion Mychal and Mr. Rivera decide to leave the ladies alone while they go outside. "Hey Dad?" Mychal asks tossing the football to his father.

"Yeah" George responds throwing the ball back.

"Is Naya always going to be like this? I mean is she…" Mychal starts to say.

"She is trying to move on. It's not easy Mychal. She has changed that's for sure. This guy has changed her and not for the good" his father responds lowering his head.

Mychal walks over to his father "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just mean that she still seems easily shaken."

George Rivera lifts his head "she will be alright, she has us and Heather. She will get through it." Mychal nods his head as he steps back. "Mychal, she is still your sister, don't treat her differently she wouldn't want that."

"I know. I just wish there was something I could do to help" Mychal responds.

"We all do son" his father announces. "But we just have to let her deal with it in her own way."

Naya and Heather help Mrs. Rivera in the kitchen getting everything set for dinner. After a quiet dinner the girls find themselves together on the couch. Heather lying with her head in Naya's lap as the brunette sits stroking her hair. The rest of the family sits watching TV. They sit in silence until Naya's sister speaks up.

"Nay, have you guys planned anything for the wedding?" Nick inquires. Maria glances over to the girls interested in the answer.

"Well sort of, I guess" Naya answers quietly still stroking the blonde's hair. "We decided we want to get married at the beach. Keep it small just family and friends. I think that's about it, isn't it Hemo?" Heather nods her head.

"Have you decided on colors or anything? Wedding party?" Nick hints.

Heather smiles sitting up moving closer to Naya. Naya gives her a big smile as she takes the blonde's hand "um no to colors and kind of to wedding party. We didn't want to make anyone mad and Heather didn't want to have to pick only one sister so we asked Dianna and Lea to be our maids of honor. We would like you to be a bridesmaid if you would?"

"Of course Nay I would love to" Nickayla answers.

"Mychel, would you stand up for me as well?" Naya asks smiling.

Her brother smiles back "yeah I will be there. Who else are you asking?"

Naya looks over to Heather "Heather's sisters obviously, Ashley and then our friends from the show, but we haven't asked any of them yet."

"I am excited Nay, let me know if I can help with anything, you know like picking out dresses" Nickayla states walking out of the room to answer her ringing phone.

"And Dad" Naya asks shyly "I was hoping you would give me away?"

George Rivera stands walking over to his daughter embracing her "I would be honored." Heather watches the two hug before she excuses herself heading into the kitchen and walking out the back door to the patio. Naya talks excitedly with her parents about the wedding and having her family there to support her and doesn't even realize Heather had not come back in after a few minutes.

NIckayla walks back in to join the conversation after her phone call looking worried. "Um… Nay, you know my room overlooks the patio? I wasn't spying but Heather is out back and she looks like she is crying."

Naya quickly gets up walking through the kitchen and out the back door. "Baby? What's wrong?" the brunette asks as she squats in front of her fiancée taking her hands. Naya's mother follows but stops at the door to let them talk. "Heather?"

"Nothing Nay, I am sorry. Just give me a minute and I'll come back in" Heather responds quickly wiping her eyes.

Naya sits next to the blonde wrapping her arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. Heather lets her head fall onto the brunette's shoulder. "Okay now the truth. Why are you out here crying? Did I so something?"

"No, you didn't do anything. I have been thinking a lot about my Dad lately with Christmas and all and when you asked your Dad to walk you down the aisle it kind of hit me I have no one to give me away" Heather says swiping another tear.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry, I wasn't thinking" Naya responds kissing her head.

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything," Heather replies wrapping her arms around her fiancée's waist. "Just miss him that's all."

Naya holds her tightly "baby, neither one of us wants to stand up there and wait for the other to walk down the aisle anyway, I mean we wanted to kind of walk together right?" Heather nods her head. "Would you be okay with my Dad walking both of us at the same time?"

"Oh Nay, that's not fair to you. It's your wedding too and you should feel special, you should have your Dad walk you" Heather responds sitting upright.

"He would be walking me and the most important person in my life" Naya turns to face her, softly running her hand over the blonde's cheek wiping the tears away. "Heather I would love it." Heather nods her head as the tears start falling freely. Naya quickly rises to stand in front of her holding the blonde. Mrs. Rivera who had been watching the scene comes out when she sees Heather sobbing.

"Honey is everything okay?" Maria asks her daughter as she rubs the blonde's back.

"Yeah, holidays are emotional, she will be fine" Naya answers. "Can you ask Dad to come out?" The brunette's mother turns reluctantly walking back into the house getting her husband.

"Hey sweetheart what's up?" George questions as he exits the house with his wife. "Heather are you alright?"

"She's fine" Naya quickly answers. "We have a question for you." He nods waiting to hear what she is going to ask. "You know Heather's father passed away when she was younger" he nods again. "We were hoping you would walk both of us down the aisle together on our wedding day?"

Mrs. Rivera quickly covers her mouth trying to hold in the tears as her husband walks over to the girls. "Heather is that what you want?" he asks. "I mean I don't want to upset your family."

Heather nods "only if you are okay with it. I don't want to take away from your moment with Naya."

"Heather I would be honored to walk you both. Are you sure your family will be alright with it?" He questions again not wanting to upset her mother in anyway.

"I will talk to my Mom about it, but it would mean a lot to me" the blonde responds pulling Naya closer.

"And Naya you are okay with me walking Heather too?" her father asks.

Naya smiles at her father "Dad, it would mean everything to me, to us." Naya turns her attention back to her fiancée. "All I want is to see a smile on this beautiful face for the rest of my life" cupping her cheeks she leans in kissing her softly.

"Well then that's settled, I will be walking two beautiful brides down the aisle" George Rivera declares hugging both the girls. "Now let's go back inside and enjoy the rest of our Christmas Eve, movie time!"

"Okay Dad, why don't you get the movie ready and we will be in in a minute" Naya replies. Her parents turn leaving them outside. "Hey baby feeling better?"

Heather wraps her arms around Naya's waist pulling her closer "you may be the most amazing unselfish person in this world. I love you so much."

"I love you too Heather and I meant it, I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives" Naya grins running her hands up and down the blonde's arms. "Kiss me."

Heather leans in kissing the brunette "I can't wait to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together."

Naya kisses her again "I love you and I want you to talk to me about things like this. I want to be there for you."

Heather nods "promise, if you promise me you will let me know when you are upset about something, anything. We need to talk more Nay."

"I agree. Wanna go inside now and watch a movie?" Naya asks reaching out her hand for Heather to take. The blonde smiles gripping her hand standing and walking inside.

The girls walk into the living room as everyone stops talking and smiles at them "what?" Naya asks. "Why are you all looking at us?"

"No reason" Mychal says smiling turning his attention back to the TV.

"What?" Naya asks again as she sits pulling Heather down with her. She wraps her arms around the blonde protectively pulling her closer as Heather rests her head against her collar bone. "Seriously what is going on?"

"Nothing honey honestly. Your brother was just saying he hopes he finds a girl that makes him as happy as Heather makes you" Maria states.

"Oh really, well hopefully you find your own girl and stop hitting on mine" Naya smiles at him as she places a kiss on Heather's head as the movie starts.

By the end of the movie both girls are sound asleep curled up together on the couch. "Should we wake them?" George asks.

"No let them sleep" Maria answers as she places a blanket over them. "Well what movie are we watching now?"

Half way through the next movie Naya awakens slightly. She kisses Heather who is still sound asleep as she wraps her arms tighter around her forgetting that there are other people in the living room with them. She hears her brother snicker as she opens her eyes.

The brunette's father clears his throat to get her attention "Nay, honey? Why don't you two go to bed."

"Good idea" Naya whispers. She releases her hold on the blonde so she can gently stroke her cheek to wake her. "Hemo, hey…let's go to bed."

Heather shifts on the couch nodding her head in understanding. Naya carefully untangles their bodies and stands reaching her hand out for Heather. As the blonde takes her hand she smiles at Naya's parents and wishes everyone a good night. It was only a matter of minutes before both girls were intertwined once again in Naya's room asleep.

Naya rolls over staring into the face of her sleeping fiancée. She has been awake for over an hour tossing and turning anxiously waiting for Heather to wake up. "Baby, wake up…..it's Christmas" Naya says softly. "Santa came" she says excitedly kissing Heather's forehead.

"You are so freaking cute even if it is way too early to be up" Heather mumbles pulling the brunette closer to her. "Merry Christmas baby."

Naya kisses her "Merry Christmas to you. Can we get up now?"

"I thought we were up?" Heather asks rubbing her eyes.

"No I mean up, up. Like in the living room up. I don't want to be the last one out there" Naya responds

"Baby, its 5:45am, I don't think you will be the last one out there" Heather laughs then stops when she sees Naya's serious face "but let's get out there just in case."

Naya smiles at her jumping out of bed grabbing her pajamas. "You know we wear our pajamas all day on Christmas right?"

"Yeah Nay I remember you telling me that. I even remembered mine" Heather replies smiling back at her.

The girls walk into the living room and see everyone sitting there waiting. "I told you we would be last" Naya says lowering her head in disappointment.

"Wow you guys are hard core" Heather says taking the brunettes hand squeezing it "I'm sorry we are last" she whispers placing a kiss on Naya's head.

"Merry Christmas!" Mr. & Mrs. Rivera call out in unison.

"Naya you are last, you know what that means. Go pass out the gifts" Mychal shouts smiling at his sister.

Naya groans as she walks over to the Christmas tree. "Wait" Heather says "it's a bad thing to hand out presents?" Mychal and Nickayla nod their heads. "At my house we fight to hand out presents" the blonde laughs. "Nay since I am the reason you are last, I will pass them out if that's okay?"

Naya smiles at her "well I guess we know who will be passing out the presents to our kids."

Heather as well as Naya's parents quickly turn their heads to look at the brunette. "Kids?" Maria asks as Heather stands there stunned.

"Well yeah" Naya states taking the blonde's hand. "Someday. If you want, I mean I know we never talked about it but…."

"Yeah I want!" Heather answers quickly. Naya pulls her closer kissing her.

"Okay, okay, time for presents!" Nick hollers causing them to separate.

"I love you" Naya says looking directly into her fiancée's blue eyes.

Heather smiles "I love you too, but I better get the presents handed out or your sister may riot." Nickayla takes the pillow from the couch throwing it at the blonde, hitting her in the side "see" she laughs. Naya kisses her again before sitting on the couch.

After Heather hands out all the gifts she sits next to Naya placing her hand on the brunette's back stroking it. Everyone started ripping open their gifts as Naya leans closer to her fiancée "I already got the best gift I could ever ask for."

Heather kisses her head "I could say the same thing."

The girls opened their presents watching to see what everyone else got as well. When everyone finished and had thanked everyone for their things Heather slowly reached in her pocket bringing out a small box with a bow wrapped around it. "Nay you have one more."

Naya tilts her head scowling at the blonde "I thought we agreed this trip was our gift to each other." Heather gave her a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders handing Naya the gift. "Well then I am glad I got you something too" the brunette smiles back as she reaches down beside the couch lifting a present.

"Nay you have already given me enough" Heather answers looking down at the ring on her finger.

"It doesn't mean you don't get a Christmas gift just because I bought you an engagement ring" Naya responds. "Open it."

"Actually baby I really want you to open yours. Please" Heather asks softly. Naya takes her hand squeezing it lightly before ripping the paper off the small box.

Naya opens the small black box as a grin appears on her face and she looks up to the blonde. "Baby it's beautiful. The brunette lifts her head to make eye contact "but you didn't have to I told you…."

Heather takes the box slipping the diamond ring out and kneeling in front of Naya. "I know you said you didn't need a ring but I wanted everyone to know you were mine. And since you made me promise not to get you an engagement ring, this is not an engagement ring. This is an… I promise to love you forever ring" Heather replies with a smile slipping it on Naya's finger. "If that is okay with you?"

Naya tries to hold back the tears as a few escape. "Yes, it's okay. I love you." Heather reaches up cupping her fiancées face as her thumb gently wipes away the tears. Naya wraps her arms around the blonde's neck pulling her closer. "You are amazing, you know that" she says quietly as she kisses her.

"Awww" Nickayala sighs "you guys are too cute."

"That was very sweet Heather" Maria Rivera states smiling at the girls. "Can we see it?"

Naya reaches her hand over to her Mom never taking her eyes off of the blonde in front of her. Her sister runs over to look giving Heather a thumbs up for her choice in rings. "Baby you still have to open mine" Naya replies handing the present to the blonde.

Heather tears off the paper slowly opening the box. The first thing she sees is a picture frame with a piece of paper and the words "insert our family here" in Naya's writing. As she continues to pull back the tissue paper she notices the words "Our Family" across the top of it with a picture frame on either side. To the left of center was a picture of the Rivera's and as she looked to the right it was a picture of the Morris' including Heather's father. The first tear fell from the blonde's eye landing on the picture of her family. She quickly wiped it dry as Naya took her hand. "That's the last picture we took as a whole family. My Dad made us get dressed up and have that picture taken once he found out he had Cancer."

Naya scooted closer to the blonde running her hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Naya this is the most perfect gift anyone could have given me. It's everyone I care about and love" Heather states leaning her head on the brunette's shoulder. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it and I can't wait to put a picture of our family in there" Naya states kissing the blonde's head.

Heather wraps her arm around Naya's waist pulling her closer "I love you so much and a picture of our family will make this even better."

"Okay who's hungry?" George Rivera calls out as everyone except the girls answer. "I'll go get started. Heather we like to have a big Christmas breakfast I hope that's okay."

"Sounds perfect" she answers without taking her eyes off of the brunette.

George motions to the rest of his family to follow him and leave the girls alone for a little bit. When they are alone Heather places her hands on Naya's face pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I would totally make love to you right now if we weren't in your parent's house."

"I promise when we get to Tahiti I will make love to you all day and night," Naya responds kissing her again. "I love you. Thank you for making this the best Christmas ever."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

_I am sorry it has taken me so long to write this. Struggling again with writing and then took a much needed vacation. So I hope you all like this one and have continued to stick with me._

Naya sits in the window seat on the plane waiting for it to take off looking out the window. "I had an amazing time with you and my family, thank you for spending the holiday with us."

"I am so glad we got to do this together. I would have been miserable without you for Christmas" Heather responds placing her bag under the seat. She looks over at Naya noticing her rub her eyes. "Tired baby?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I sleep on the way?" Naya asks quietly.

"Um, no, but can we talk real quick before you do? I kind of need to tell you something. Something I probably should have told you a while ago" Heather responds dropping her head.

Naya slowly sits up while looking at her fiancée "why do I not like the sound of that? Is something wrong?"

Heather shakes her head "just promise me you won't get upset. I love you and I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to worry."

"Heather, now I am worried, what's wrong?" Naya asks turning her body to face the blonde.

"Nothing is really wrong, but I may not have told you something" Heather replies not looking up.

"Baby, please tell me, are you okay?" Naya questions taking her hand causing her to look up.

Heather glances in the brunette's eyes "I'm fine. I may not have been completely up front with you about something." Naya's eyes widen as she waits for her to continue. "I didn't want to ask my sister to be a maid of honor because she isn't exactly happy about us being together." Naya lets her head fall back on the seat as she lets out a considerably loud breath. "Baby, say something" Heather pleads "I hate when you are quiet."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we boarded a plane to spend Christmas dinner with your family?" Naya states.

"I didn't want you to worry about it. I know you, it would have ruined Christmas with your family and you would have been constantly thinking about it. Nay I don't want you to be upset about it. Her opinion doesn't matter. My Mom loves you and Kim is fine with it. And I love you so I don't care what Jackie thinks" Heather responds.

"Jackie? I thought we always seemed to get along. I mean she was always friendly towards me" Naya asks surprised that she did not know this.

"Nay, it isn't you. She likes you, she just isn't sure that me marrying a woman is right" Heather answers taking the brunettes hand.

Naya quickly pulls her hand away "she likes me as long as we were just friends. This is something you should have told me."

Heather places her hand on Naya's thigh "baby, don't be mad, please. I know once she sees us together and sees how much I love you she will come around."

Naya nods her head leaning it against the window as they take off. The hour and 15 min flight is completely silent as Heather sat watching Naya hoping for a response. Instead she saw her wipe the tears that escaped her eyes and when she tried to hold her hand to comfort her Naya just crossed her arms over her chest and continued staring out the window.

After they got their luggage they walked out towards the parking lot spotting Heather's Mom. Mrs. Morris gave both girls a hug and directed them to the car. "Okay so someone want to tell me what is going on? Heather when I talked to you this morning you were so happy and now you both look like someone died."

Naya turned to look out the window as Heather glanced in the back seat at her. "I…I think I screwed up. I didn't tell Naya about Jackie until we got on the plane." Heather's mother quickly glances over at her daughter giving her a look that said she wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "Naya didn't know that Jackie wasn't okay with us being together. I never told her."

"Oh" Mrs. Morris says quietly as she looks in the rear view mirror at Naya who is still looking out the window. "Yeah honey I think you screwed up" she says quietly.

After unloading the car the girls take their suitcases up to Heather's old room. Naya places hers down as she starts to leave. Heather grabs a hold of her wrist stopping her "please talk to me."

"Heather I honestly don't know what to say. I am at your house with your family, who apparently hate me and I have no idea how to act. I don't know what I should do or shouldn't do" Naya replies angrily.

Heather pulls Naya closer "what do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know if I can hold your hand, kiss you, even sit with you, I don't know how to act" the brunette answers bitterly.

"Baby, just be yourself. Act like you did at your house. I don't want you to pretend to be anyone except yourself" Heather responds sincerely.

Naya sighs "I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable or cause any problems, I don't feel comfortable here."

"Naya, I want you to be comfortable in my house" Barbara Morris says from the doorway.

"I…I'm sorry Mrs. Morris I didn't…"

"Don't apologize, I understand. But I want you to know that Heather is right you don't have to act any differently. Jackie will come around," Mrs. Morris states walking towards the bed. "Sit please, both of you." The girls sit down waiting for the blonde's mother to continue. "Naya when Heather's father passed away Jackie was almost 20, I had to work as much as I could to make sure my girls had everything they needed. Jackie took care of Kim and Heather, made sure they got to school, did their homework, made them dinner and some nights made sure they were in bed at a reasonable time. Jackie acted like a mother to Heather when I couldn't be home for them."

Naya lowers her head looking down at her feet as Heather takes her hand "Nay I am sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I really didn't want you to worry about it. I love my sister but her opinion will never change how I feel for you."

"Hey brat! You can't even say hello to us just come in and run to your room!" Heather's sister Kim hollers running up the stairs followed by Jackie the eldest sister.

Heather stands hugging them as they enter "I am sorry was just talking with Mom and Naya."

"You look good Heather" Jackie states looking her up and down.

"Thanks you too Jack" Heather replies taking Naya's hand and pulling her up beside her "I want you two to officially meet my fiancée" she says putting her hand out in front of them to show them her ring.

"Wow, Heath, that's gorgeous" Kim responds smiling at both of them. "Naya I am jealous."

"Thank you. I actually got quite a nice Christmas present myself this morning" Naya smiles holding out her hand.

"Oh!" Mrs. Morris says placing her hand over her mouth "it's beautiful. Heather you never said you were going to do that."

"It was a surprise and I wanted Naya to have a ring too" Heather responds shyly.

"Is that how it works?" Jackie states bluntly.

"What?" Heather asks quickly "how what works?"

"Girls?" Mrs. Morris intervenes.

"No Mom, let her say it" Heather announces as Naya walks past her and out of the room. "Naya!" The blonde follows her down the stairs "Naya stop, talk to me."

Naya turns around "Heather I don't want to do this especially on Christmas."

"I am sorry I didn't tell you" Heather apologizes again. "But she won't ruin this for us, I love you. Please Nay I am so proud to be with you I don't want to hide it from anyone."

"And I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. I don't want to throw it in her face if she is not okay with it" Naya replies.

"I'm sorry to interrupt again" Barbara Morris announces walking down the stairs. "Please don't let her get to you."

"I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard by all of this" Naya responds glancing at Heather.

"I understand that and Heather should have told you but please, be yourself" Mrs. Morris pleads.

"Heather! What is your problem?" Jackie yells coming down the stairs.

"Girls please its Christmas" their mother calls out.

"My problem is that you can be so narrow-minded. You had no problems with me and Naya when we were just friends" Heather shouts.

"Okay look if you two are going to do this now go outside. Go!" Mrs. Morris instructs them seeing the uncomfortable looks on Kim and Naya's faces.

They walk out the front door Heather slamming it on the way out. Naya sits on the couch rubbing her head with her hand. Kim walks over to the couch also sitting. "I shouldn't be here, I am sorry I didn't know."

Barbara walks over placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder "Naya you are not the problem. They need to air this out."

Kim reaches over rubbing Naya's back. "It's not your fault. These two go at it regularly and if it helps I am very happy for you and Heather." Naya nods slowly as she wipes a tear.

"Why don't you two come and help me finish getting dinner ready?" Mrs. Morris suggests trying to alleviate some of the tension.

15 minutes later they hear the front door slam again as Heather comes into the kitchen standing a few feet from her fiancée. Naya notices right away she has been crying and puts down the plates she was holding and pulls her into a hug. "You okay?" Heather shakes her head "wanna talk?" This time the blonde nods as she takes Naya's hand and leads her back upstairs.

"She is such a bitch!" Heather shouts throwing a pillow across the room. "She actually had the nerve to say that we shouldn't have children because they would have to endure all the humiliation of having two mothers."

"What?" Naya asks angrily.

"Yeah and that you would never be able to give me the kind of life Taylor could. She told me I belong with him" Heather cries. "Even after I told her he didn't make me happy. She said it would be better to be unhappy."

"She's wrong. I can give you everything he could and more" Naya responds.

"I know. Naya she said she wouldn't come to the wedding" Heather sobs.

Naya wraps her arms around the blonde holding her tight "I'm sorry baby." She holds the blonde until she calms down. "I'll go get you a glass of water."

Naya walks down the stairs seeing Jackie sitting in the living room alone. After getting a glass of water from the kitchen she walks back towards the stairs seeing Heather's sister eyeing her every movement. Naya stops, turning to face her "you know you can hate me for loving your sister but you don't have to hurt her."

"Naya I don't hate you and I don't want to hurt Heather but she needs to realize this will never work" Jackie states.

"And why won't it work?" Naya asks. Kim and Mrs. Morris hearing the conversation between them walk into the room. "I love her. I can give her a family. I can buy her a house and provide for her just the same as anyone else."

"And what kind of life do you think she will have? People will always be whispering behind your back and do you have any idea what your children will have to go through?" Jackie replies standing.

Naya takes a few steps closer "what kind of life? She will have a happy life, never wanting for anything because I will give her everything and I will do anything to make her happy. As for people talking, let them talk. In this business we hear all the time how we aren't good enough, thin enough, pretty enough. I deal with criticism daily. I don't care what people think. And when we decide to have children we will do everything we can to make things easier for them. They will know that they have two mothers that love them very much."

"Why would you want to put yourselves through all that?" Jackie asks shaking her head.

"Because I love your sister more and more every day and a life without her isn't an option for me. She is my world. She is the person I was meant to spend my life with, to grow with, and to care for. I am nothing without her" Naya states sincerely. "I know you don't understand that and I am sorry but please do not take it out on Heather, do not hurt her because you can't accept it."

"Naya" Heather says softly standing on the top step. Naya quickly turns to look at the blonde. "I love you too and what you just said…..thank you. You are my world too baby." Heather walks down the stairs stopping in front of the brunette. She reaches up placing her hands on Naya's cheeks leaning in and places a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry for getting upset earlier" Naya speaks quietly.

"It's okay you had every right. I am sorry for not telling you" Heather responds.

"Girls' is everything okay now? I mean can we get through dinner please without a fight. I don't think your grandparents could take it" Mrs. Morris announces.

"I'm sorry Mom, yeah we will be on our best behavior" Heather replies quickly kissing Naya again. Jackie nods her head as she walks out of the room. "You know you didn't have to say all of that."

"I know but it was all true and besides I can't stand to see you upset you know that" Naya responds stroking the blonde's cheek.

Heather smiles as she leans into her touch "Merry Christmas Nay, I love you so much."

"Merry Christmas baby, I love you too." Naya answers smiling back.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

_Thanks again for reading and I love reading your reviews. Again this is all made up, I own nothing._

Naya, Heather and Kim are sitting in the living room talking when Heather's grandparents arrive. Jackie's husband Tim and Kim's boyfriend Dave had driven the 30 minutes to their house to pick them up for Christmas dinner. Heather and Kim got up immediately running over to hug them. Naya stands slowly taking a deep breath. Mrs. Morris notices how uncomfortable the brunette looks as she walks over placing a hand on her back and leading her over. "Relax sweetie."

"Tim, Dave, this is Naya" Heather states taking her fiancées hand. "Naya this is Tim, Jackie's husband and Dave, he is lucky enough to date Kim."

Naya reaches out her hand "it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about both of you."

Tim pulls Naya in for a hug "well it's about time we meet the infamous Naya Rivera. We have seriously heard a lot about you, like every word out of her mouth" Tim jokes as he nudges Heather.

"Well…what can I say, she's awesome" Heather responds, turning her attention to her grandparents as Naya laughs. "Okay Grandma, Grandpa, this is my fiancée Naya" Heather announces proudly.

Heather's Grandfather smiles at her before nodding his head "very nice to meet you young lady."

"Thank you, you too" Naya barely gets the words out before the blonde's Grandmother is hugging her.

"You are even more beautiful in person" Heather's Grandmother speaks.

"Aww….thank you" Naya blushes.

"Naya just to warn you, Heather takes after her Grandmother" Barbara calls out.

Naya smiles at Heather "then I like her already."

Everyone continues on into the living room as Heather walks up behind Naya wrapping her arms around her waist "suck up." She places a kiss on her cheek. Naya closes her eyes leaning into the kiss. "You don't have to be so nervous they already like you."

"I love you Hemo" Naya answers quietly.

"Does this mean you are not mad at me anymore?" Heather asks hopefully.

Naya turns around in her arms "you know I can never stay mad at you." Heather reaches a hand up behind the brunette's neck pulling her closer kissing her, "Heath…we shouldn't…." The blonde cuts her off again with another kiss. This one more passionate than the last. Naya can't help but relax in her fiancée's arms as she kisses her back.

"Hey! You two going to come up for air?" Kim shouts causing everyone to turn their attention towards the girls.

"No we're good!" Heather yells back making them all laugh including Naya who pulls away slightly. "I love you too Nay." Heather takes Naya's hand and leads her in with everyone else.

"Okay well I am going to finish dinner so we can eat," Mrs. Morris announces as she stands leaving the room.

"I'll help," Naya offers following her into the kitchen.

"You seemed more relaxed out there a few minutes ago." Barbara says with a cunning grin.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that. Your daughter has a way of making me forget where I am sometimes" Naya responds quietly.

Mrs. Morris laughs, "don't apologize. It's nice to see my little girl so happy."

"Mom? Do you need some more help in here?" Heather inquires walking in with a big smile on her face.

"And since when do you offer to help in the kitchen, unless its taste testing?" Her mother asks.

Heather glances over at Naya seductively, "since your help looks like that."

"I figured it had something to do with that," her mother replies. "Are you going to be able to control yourself?"

Heather looks at Naya again and then back to her Mom, "honestly….probably not."

"Heather Elizabeth! Get out of my kitchen!" Barbara laughs.

Heather walks over to Naya "just being truthful Mom." She leans in kissing Naya, who is just shaking her head at her. She playfully smacks her butt before walking over to the counter picking up a plate of snacks and taking them into the other room.

A couple minutes later Barbara's mother walks in "what can I do dear?"

"Nothing Mom, Naya and I just about have everything done" she answers.

"Well alright then, I will just sit and watch. Naya? I want to tell you I have never seen my granddaughter so happy. The sparkle is back in her eyes."

"She makes me very happy too. I don't know what I would do without her" Naya responds genuinely.

"My daughter has told me what you two have been through and I think it's amazing that your love can withstand all of that. That's a sign dear" Heather's grandmother declares.

"Mom I don't think anything could keep Heather away from Naya" Barbara replies, placing a hand on the brunette's back "she loves you very much."

Naya smiles at her, "you know I love her too right?"

Barbara nods her head "Naya I have known that since the day you and I sat down and you told me you were going to marry my daughter someday. I could see it then and I certainly can see it now."

"Oh honey, I am so glad Heather has you in her life. She deserves the best" the blonde's Grandma says.

Naya quickly blinks trying to prevent the tears from leaking, "you don't know how much that means to me to hear you both say that."

Barbara reaches her arms out "come here, we didn't mean to make you cry." Naya hugs Heather's Mom as the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Hey people are getting hungry out there…..Nay, what's wrong?" Heather rushes over to her placing a hand on her back as her mother releases her.

Heather quickly wraps her arms around Naya kissing her cheek "baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Naya mumbles.

"Then why are you crying? Mom?" Heather asks looking to her mother.

"Your Grandmother and I told her how happy we are that you two have found each other. They are happy tears, I hope" Barbara says with a grin as Naya nods her head.

Heather pulls away kissing Naya "I love you." She then walks over to her mother and grandmother "and I love you too" she says, embracing them. "This means so much to me, you have no idea."

Naya wipes away the tears as Heather's grandmother grabs her pulling her over to them into a group hug. "My beautiful girls, I wish you two the best."

"Alright Mom" Barbara Morris calls out "stop making the girls cry, let's get this food out there and eat."

Dinner went off without a hitch, after dinner everyone was in the living room talking. Naya felt more at ease and was able to act like herself. She was sitting in a chair with her hand on the blonde's thigh as Heather sat on the arm of the chair stroking her back. She joked with Heather and Kim and seemed to not be as bothered by the fact Jackie was not happy she was marrying her sister. The guys had left with Heather's grandparents to drive them home.

"So girls, how are the wedding plans coming?" Heather's mother asks.

"Slow" Naya answers with a laugh.

Heather playfully pushes her "they are coming along. We pretty much know who we want in the wedding party we just have to ask most of them. Naya and I asked Dianna and Lea to be our maids of honor."

"Yeah and my sister and brother are also going to be in it" Naya adds.

"I was hoping you two would also be in it?" Heather questions looking at her sisters.

"Of course Heather I would love to" Kim answers immediately.

"Jackie? Any chance you changed your mind" Heather asks cautiously not wanting to start a fight.

Jackie stands up walking out of the room. "I'm sorry Heather, I will talk to her" Kim says as she stands following her sister.

Heather hangs her head as she lets out a sigh. Naya takes a hold of her hand squeezing it gently "it will be okay" she speaks softly.

"Heather I am sorry, you know she will be there she won't miss it" her mother responds.

Heather lifts her head slightly "if she can't be happy for me and accept that I am in love with Naya then I don't want her there" the blonde replies standing up.

Naya grabs her hand "where are you going?"

"I don't know" Heather answers.

"Come here, sit back down" Naya pulls on her hand dragging her fiancée over to her. "Sit, please." Heather does what Naya says sitting on her lap. "I love you Heather so much, but if you want to wait until your sister can be there to support you then it is fine with me."

"No, I love you and I want to marry you, like yesterday. I am not going to wait any longer. If she doesn't want to be there then she doesn't have to be" Heather states bluntly.

"Have you set a date?" Barbara Morris inquires trying to change the subject.

"No, we picked the place though, at least for the wedding" Naya responds. "The beach. It's kind of our special place, well at least this spot is."

"That sounds nice. Have you made plans for the reception yet?" Mrs. Morris questions.

Naya nudges Heather "umm yeah we think so. There is a really nice reception hall that overlooks the ocean, Ryan said he could get it for us if we wanted."

"Ryan, your boss?" Heather's mother questions as the blonde nods. "That is really nice of him."

"Ryan is a great guy, he has done a lot of us" Naya adds.

"Mom, since we are talking about the wedding, can I ask you something?" Heather speaks quietly.

Mrs. Morris nods her head "of course."

"Well Naya asked her dad to walk her down the aisle and I guess I hadn't really thought much about it until then. It bothered me that I wasn't going to be able to have that. Anyways, I don't want to upset anyone but would it be alright if Mr. Rivera walked me down the aisle too?"

Barbara looks over to Naya "are you sure you are okay with that? I mean it's your big day too?"

"It was my idea. I don't mind sharing my dad, especially with her. Besides I would do anything to put a smile on this face" Naya answers looking at Heather.

"Honey, I am fine with it. Your grandfather will be relieved, he has been having a hard time getting around anyways" Heather's mother states. "So yes, that sounds good."

Heather quickly rises rushing over to hug her mother "thank you, I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"You're not and besides it's your wedding, you two should get what you want" Barbara Morris replies.

"Mr. Rivera would also like to hear from you that you are okay with it. He said he didn't want to step on anyone's toes" Heather adds.

"Who's stepping on toes?" Kim questions as she and Jackie enter the room.

Heather turns to her sisters "Naya's dad is going to walk us both down the aisle, together, and he wanted to make sure Mom was okay with it."

"That sounds okay, isn't it Mom?" Kim inquires.

"Yeah honey, that's what I told your sister" Mrs. Morris replies.

Jackie is about to say something when the doorbell rings. Heather won't deny the relief she felt when she was literally saved by the bell. She didn't know how much more she could take from her sister before she lost it. Jackie shakes her head as she walks to the door. They can hear her talking to someone then she calls for Heather, "Heather someone is here to see you."

Heather turns her head looking towards the door as he walks in the living room "Taylor?"


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

_Still dreaming and I am glad you are still reading and reviewing. Loved the comments from the last chapter….thank you so much. Also lets not panic about Brittany not graduating. If she doesn't graduate she is back next year and Santana will want to stick around for her….so Brittana lives._

"Taylor what are you doing here?" Heather questions looking back to Naya. "Mom please take her into the other room."

Heather I…." Naya starts to say but is quickly interrupted.

"Nay please" the blonde pleads.

Naya sighs as she nods her head and stands. She walks into the kitchen followed by Mrs. Morris and Kim.

Heather turns her attention back to Taylor and her eldest sister, "why are you here?" she asks again angrily.

"I was told you were home and wanted to see me, you know she didn't have to leave" Taylor states pointing towards the kitchen.

"Well who ever told you that" she says looking at her sister, "lied to you. And I don't want you anywhere near Naya. Besides when I told you I didn't want you in my life, I meant it."

"Heather you are being ridiculous he wouldn't hurt anyone" Jackie responds.

"Really Jackie? Like when he called her a whore or when he said it should have been me that was attacked and almost raped, or how about when he pretended to be that pyscho who attacked us and put notes on Naya's car to scare her!"

"What?" Jackie asks surprised by everything her sister just told her. "I had no idea."

Heather turns back to Taylor now furious "do you have any idea what you put us through? What you put Naya through? Do you know what it's like to be woken up nightly by the person you love… screaming? Holding her trembling body trying to reassure her she is okay and can close her eyes."

"Heather I…" Taylor starts to say walking closer.

"No! No Taylor don't! We were scared to walk into our own apartment. We checked closets every night before going to bed. You did that! Maybe Naya should have let Mark kill you!" Heather shouts as she turns to walk away.

"Heather, please stop! Let me explain." Taylor calls out grabbing her arm "wait." The blonde's head snaps down to look at the hand on her arm "I'm sorry Heather" he says releasing her arm. "I'm sorry for everything please…."

"Leave Taylor and don't come back" Heather demands.

He starts to walk towards the door but turns back "I'm sorry, please tell Naya I am sorry."

"Don't even say her name, just go!" she replies angrily. Taylor lowers his head as he walks out.

"Heather I didn't know, I am sorry" her sister speaks up.

Heather runs her hands through her hair as she lets out a fake laugh "and it would have changed how you feel about Naya and I. I love her Jackie. I am going to be with her whether you like it or not. Why can't you just accept it?"

Jackie walks closer to her sister "I will try Heather, I am sorry I told him to come."

Heather shakes her head as she walks towards the kitchen followed by Jackie. She sees Kim standing leaning against the counter, her mother standing next to Naya with her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Naya has her head in her hands. All three women look immediately to Heather upon entering the kitchen. The blonde smiles slightly at her fiancée. She walks over to her squatting down beside her, wrapping her arm around her waist "baby, are you okay? I'm sure you heard all of that."

Naya lifts her head to focus on the blonde "yeah I heard." She turns in the chair so that Heather's body is between her legs as she wraps her arms around her "are you okay?" Heather shakes her head as the tears start to fall, "I am so sorry for putting you through all of that Hemo," Naya states pulling the blonde onto her lap and kissing her head.

"Naya it's not your fault. You didn't ask for any of this. I am so sorry he came here. You are supposed to be safe with me," Heather sobs.

Naya rubs her back gently "I am safe with you. Baby, why are you so upset? I am fine, I swear."

"Promise?" the blonde whimpers.

Naya leans her head against her fiancée's "I promise, just relax, I am fine."

"I can't. I feel like I am the reason you get hurt. I feel like I am not protecting you. First at your apartment, then with Taylor" Heather responds.

"Stop. We have talked about this. You are not to blame for anything" Naya reiterates.

"Heather Elizabeth none of what happened was your fault" her mother adds walking over taking her daughters hand. "No one could have predicted what happened either time, you did everything you could."

"No Mom I didn't. When Taylor was caught, I stayed with him and I was furious with Mark. It took me a while before it really hit me. What he did. Mark reacted the way I should have. I shouldn't have cared if he was alright or not after what he did to Naya."

"Heather you and Taylor used to be so close it is understandable" her mom replies.

"It doesn't matter, he hurt someone I love. He hurt me and I was concerned about him when I should have been with Naya. I should have been with you," Heather answers turning her head to look at Naya, "protecting you."

"It's okay Heather. We talked about this. You have to stop blaming yourself. No one thought Taylor would do something like that. I love you, I love that you want to protect me but I am a big girl" Naya announces causing Kim to laugh out loud.

"Sorry, I know this is a serious conversation but come on, Naya's tiny that was funny. I love you both, I am sorry you're both upset" Kim says kissing her sister's head before exiting the room, dragging Jackie with her. Before they reach the living room Kim is glaring at her older sister "are you happy now?" Heather is in tears. Will you just stop all this and leave them alone. Look at Heather she is a mess and you did that. They love each other and Naya is awesome, why can't you just be happy for her?"

"Kim I feel terrible. I didn't know about any of that with Taylor, did you?" Jackie responds as Kim shakes her head. "I would never have invited him here if I knew. I thought maybe if Heather saw him…."

"What? She would magically fall back in love with him. She loves Naya, its obvious, didn't you just hear her in there" Kim states.

"Yeah I did and I owe then a huge apology" Jackie says quietly. Mrs. Morris comes walking out of the kitchen glaring at her eldest daughter with a look every child fears "I know Mom, I am sorry, I will apologize. I didn't know."

"Jacqueline if you don't get in there and fix this so help me…." Barbara starts to say.

"I will Mom. I didn't mean to hurt Heather…..or Naya. I swear," Jackie says walking back into the kitchen. When she enters Naya is holding Heather close, gently stroking her back while whispering to her. "Um.…Heather, Naya, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Jackie, now is not a good time Heather is upset enough" Naya responds holding her fiancée protectively.

Jackie steps closer "I know and I am sorry. I truly did not know about any of that with Taylor."

"You know what Jack, it doesn't matter" Heather replies angrily pulling away from Naya. "You had no right to ask him to come here. I love Naya that's why I broke up with Taylor, to be with Naya! So you can run around here and be a bitch to both of us but it won't change the fact that I am going to marry Naya, not Taylor. And I can promise you if you say or do one more thing to upset Naya you will not be a part of my life anymore!"

"Heather! You don't mean that." Barbara Morris calls out walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, I do. Naya is going to be my wife. I love her more than anything and if someone has a problem with it they don't need to be a part of our lives" Heather answers with anger in her voice.

"Heather I am telling you I am sorry, I was wrong. About everything. I shouldn't have invited him here. And I had no right being a bitch to either of you, especially you Naya. I apologize" Jackie states sincerely.

Heather stands up stepping in front of her sister, "now you apologize after you bring him here and rub her face in it. Naya didn't do anything Jack, except love me back. What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that Heather. I see how much you love each other and I am sorry" Jackie tells her again.

The front door opens as the guys come walking in. They look at Kim who is in the doorway of the kitchen watching the conversation between her sisters. Dave walks over wrapping his arms around her "what's going on, everyone looks upset?"

Tim hears Dave's comment and quickly walks into the kitchen seeing his wife standing directly in front of a tear stained faced Heather. "What happened?" He asks walking up and standing next to them.

Barbara gives him a small smile "the girls had a disagreement."

"A disagreement?" Heather replies sarcastically. "Seriously Mom, you are fine with what she did?"

"Heather?" Naya speaks taking a hold of her fiancées hand.

"What happened?" Tim questions again looking at his wife.

Jackie takes a deep breath "I invited Taylor….but I didn't know about what he did."

Heather shakes her head as she is about to say something but Naya stands quickly dragging her out of the room. "Naya what the….?"

"Stop, please. That is your sister and I know what she did was wrong. I know she hurt you but please, for me, let it go" Naya pleads.

"What? Why?" Heather asks. "It's not okay, she asked him to come here Naya, to throw it in your face. Naya I saw you, I saw how you were because of what he did."

"I know and I am sorry, but she is your sister and she made a mistake. Heather, we of all people know about making mistakes," Naya replies. "Please baby, these last 3 days have been so emotional. I just want to be happy."

Heather's lips curl up a little as she reaches up cupping Naya's face "okay. You're right. It's time we are happy, together. Besides we leave tomorrow for paradise and none of this will matter."

Naya leans in kissing the blonde "you mean we leave for our sexcation."

Heather laughs "yes and there will be plenty of that too. Come with me to talk to Jackie?"

Naya nods her head "sure." She takes the blonde's hand leading her back to the kitchen where everyone was still standing.

"Heather?" her mother inquires as the girls walk in.

"Jackie, I know you didn't know what happened, but to invite my ex here to hurt Naya, that was low. But Naya and I have had enough drama to last us a lifetime so I am done with it. I am telling you though, I will not let you hurt her again" Heather announces still holding the brunette's hand tightly.

Jackie nods her head "fair enough and Heather I truly am sorry. I didn't want to hurt either of you."

"Fine" Heather answers just wanting the night to be over. "Naya and I are exhausted so we are going to bed. See you all in the morning." The blonde leads Naya out of the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. "I want you to know I am pissed at myself right now."

"Why?" Naya asks sincerely.

Heather pushes her fiancée down on the bed straddling her "because it was my stupid rule not to have sex in our family's homes."

Naya laughs "tomorrow night baby I promise."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Heather wakes up to an empty bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looks around the room not finding who she is looking for. She gets up throwing on Naya's hoodie as she opens the door. Heather hears laughter coming from downstairs and a laugh she knows by heart. She smiles to herself as she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Heather's mom calls out to her daughter.

Heather smiles "morning." She walks up behind Naya, who is standing next to Barbara at the stove, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist "morning beautiful" she says kissing her neck.

Naya turns around to kiss the blonde "mmm.…morning."

Heather smiles into the kiss "you taste like maple syrup."

"I might have already had a piece" Naya laughs looking at the French toast. "Sorry I got up without you. I figured I would let you sleep, I know you didn't sleep well."

"I'm sorry," Heather replies as she releases her fiancée. "Did I keep you up?"

"No, you know I can sleep through just about anything. Are you okay?"

Heather nods her head before giving Naya another quick kiss "so do I get any of that French toast or do I have to keep tasting it off of Naya?" Heather states with a big grin while wriggling her eyebrows.

Naya smacks her arm playfully as she turns back around to the stove. Mrs. Morris turns, smiling at her youngest daughter, "am I going to have to throw you out of my kitchen again?"

Naya hands the blonde a plate "thank you baby, at least someone loves me," Heather responds taking it over to the table. The smile instantly leaves her face when she notices Jackie sitting there drinking her coffee. "Hey."

"Morning Heather" Jackie responds.

Heather looks back to her mother "where are Kim and the guys?"

"They went for a run," Jackie answers trying to interact with her sister.

"Sorry baby, they asked if I thought you would want to go and I told them probably not" Naya adds.

"That's fine. Are you going to join me for breakfast, why are you way over there?" Heather asks motioning to the chair next to her.

"Yes, I just have to put these on the plate for your Mom and Jackie" Naya responds.

Naya brings the plate over putting it in the middle of the table before she sits next to Heather. The brunette leans over rubbing her fiancées back "you look tired."

"I'll sleep on the plane" Heather responds taking another bite of her breakfast.

"What time is your flight?" Jackie questions trying to make conversation.

Naya waits to see if Heather is going to answer and when she doesn't she speaks up "3:20pm"

"That's good you won't have to rush around" Jackie adds as Heather nods her head. Her mother and Naya both picked up on the tension between them.

"Okay well, I think I am going to go and get a shower while you eat" Naya says as she stands. "Guess I'm not wearing that sweatshirt today."

Heather laughs "sorry it was the first thing I saw."

Naya leans down kissing the side of the blonde's head "it's okay, it looks better on you anyways." As Naya exits the room she hears Barbara ask her daughter if she is alright. She knows Heather is still upset. She listened to her cry most of the night. But she also knows that Heather doesn't want her to see her upset especially about Taylor. Naya lets out a sigh before closing the bathroom door and turning on the water.

"Heather what's wrong, you haven't said two words since Naya left?" Mrs. Morris inquires.

"If it's about last night, I apologized Heather. I'm sorry, I was wrong" Jackie chimes in.

"Jack, yes I know you apologized but you brought up so much that we have been trying to put behind us. Naya is getting better around people and she hasn't had any nightmares. She has been off her medication for months and you, of all people, throw it back in our faces. I can't go through that again. I can't see her in pain like that again. Jackie I brought her here because I love her and want her to be a part of our family. I can't believe that not only Taylor tried to hurt her, but you did as well. I trusted you Jackie, you're my sister."

Jackie can't stop the tears from falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry Heather, I love you. I never wanted to hurt you. I just want you to be happy."

"I am. Naya makes me happier then I could ever have imagined. You don't have to be happy for us but please leave her alone."

"Okay girls" Mrs. Morris states taking each of their hands in her own "your father would not want you hurting each other like this. Jackie your sister is happy, Naya is an incredible woman." Barbara looks over at her youngest, "Heather we love you and we just want the best for you. Your sister thought she was looking out for you. She was just worried about you."

"I understand that, but you don't have to worry. Naya is the most amazing person I have ever met and she loves me" Heather responds softly. "I'm sorry but I will always stand up for her."

"As you should" Barbara Morris quickly adds. "She is going to be your wife, that's what you do."

Naya walks into the kitchen as the women quickly glance in her direction "um….should I go?"

"No. Nay come here" Heather says reaching her arms out "sorry we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or freak you out."

Naya kisses the blonde's head as she sits on her lap "you kind of did."

"I was apologizing for the way I acted. I owe you an apology as well," Jackie announces "can we maybe start over?"

Naya smiles at Heather's older sister "of course, I would like that." She stands up walking over to Jackie. Jackie stands to hug the brunette "I love her Jackie, with all my heart."

"I know you do" Jackie whispers. "Just take care of her okay." Naya nods as she releases her.

"Aww….does this mean everyone has made up" Kim calls from the doorway.

"That depends" Heather replies "Jackie will you please come to our wedding?"

"Come?" Jackie asks angrily "I thought you said I got to be in it."

Naya hugs her again, "yes, you get to be in it!"

Heather smiles as she stands walking over to her sister "I would love for you to be in our wedding."

Jackie embraces her sister "than count me in."

The girls are waiting at the gate for their flight. They managed to enjoy the last couple of hours with Heather's family before saying goodbye. Naya is hoping Heather will be able to relax now once they reach Tahiti. The brunette is checking her email on her phone while Heather has her head lying on her fiancées shoulder reading the screen. A few people have noticed them, a couple of them pointed and whispered while one teenage girl walked up to them.

"Um…hi" the girl mumbles "are you from the TV show Glee?"

Heather laughs "yep, you got us." Naya puts her phone down smiling up at the girl.

"Can I get a picture with the both of you? Brittany and Santana are my favorites" the girl replies with a little more confidence.

"Sure" Naya says pushing Heather playfully over to the next chair causing the blonde to laugh. The girl sits down between them as her mother quickly takes a few pictures before going back over to her seat.

"What's your name?" Heather inquires.

"Lindsay" she answers shyly.

"Well hello Lindsay, I'm Naya and that gorgeous blonde is Heather" Naya states with a smile.

"Oh I know who you are. In fact I wanted to thank you. You have given me the courage to come out to my parents. I'm going to do it as soon as we get home" Lindsay responds quietly as she drops her head.

Naya reaches over embracing the girl "good luck sweetie, stay strong."

"Lindsay? Can you keep a secret?" Heather asks softly getting the girls attention. "See that ring on her finger?" She points to Naya's hand. "I'm going to get to marry this amazing woman."

"Seriously? No way!" The girl shouts quickly covering her mouth "sorry, that's awesome."

Naya laughs "thank you, we couldn't agree more" she says smiling at Heather. "But she is not taking the credit, I asked her to marry me, she has a ring too" she says playfully sticking her tongue out at the blonde. Lindsay glances over to Heather's finger as she shows her the ring. "Someday you will find the woman of your dreams too" Naya whispers.

"Oh I hope so, you two seem so happy," Lindsay states standing up. "I'm sorry to bother you and thanks again for being such an inspiration."

"Aww…thank you Lindsay" Heather answers as she waves goodbye. The blonde moves back to her seat next to Naya as she takes her hand interlacing their fingers. "I love you."

As they wait for the plane to take off Naya notices Heather hasn't stopped smiling "you seem so much happier than you did last night."

"Nay, that girl just made my day. It makes going through all this with our families and the media so worth it, to know we helped one person" Heather answers laying her head on Naya's shoulder.

"I agree baby," Naya replies kissing her head. "And I love to see you smile like this."

"Well plan on seeing a lot more of it this week" Heather says seductively as she runs her hand up Naya's thigh.

"Oh…" Naya moans "I can't wait."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

_I am still just making things up. Can't believe it's Chapter 63. Anyways thanks to the readers who have stuck with me. Hope you enjoy, writing this stuff will be the death of me._

The girls arrive in Tahiti late that evening. Having slept on the plane they both were wide awake as the concierge escorted them down the dock and onto the boat. The moonlight reflected perfectly off the crystal clear blue water making it seem translucent. Heather inches closer taking Naya's hand, "you are so beautiful" she whispers.

Naya leans her head against the blonde's shoulder smiling as she squeezes her hand. As the boat comes to a stop there is a small dock with a round hut attached. The driver ties the boat before taking the girls luggage inside. Heather carefully steps out offering her hand to Naya. Naya takes a hold as she steps out onto the dock as well. The driver comes back "you are all set, if you need anything just call the main desk. Hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you" the girls say in unison.

"Wow Nay, when you said private you weren't kidding" Heather says looking around seeing mostly ocean and what looks like a small mountain behind them.

"Too much?" Naya asks.

Heather wraps her arms around the brunette "no just right." She leans in kissing Naya.

Naya smiles into the kiss as pulls back leading Heather into their hut. The brunette stops as she enters "it's beautiful." There is a bed on the only wall, the rest of the walls are made up of curtains that can be drawn. There is a small kitchen area and behind the wall is a bathroom with a shower for two. Naya stands in the middle of the room staring out into the water as Heather walks ups behind her, placing her hands gently on the brunette's hips and resting her head on her shoulder.

The blonde slips her hands under Naya's shirt gently stroking her side with her thumb. She wraps her left hand around her stomach as she kisses her neck. Naya lets out a soft moan as she lays her head back on Heather's shoulder. Heather continues kissing her neck slowly lifting Naya's t-shirt, pulling her lips away long enough to slip the shirt over her fiancées head. She lets the shirt fall to the floor as she kisses the brunette's shoulder stopping when she reaches her neck. Heather carefully unhooks Naya's bra sliding it down her arms before placing it with the shirt on the floor.

Heather's hand caresses her arm as she kisses the other side of her neck. Naya lifts one hand intertwining it with the hand resting on her stomach and reaches the other behind the blonde's head running her fingers through her hair. Heather moans quietly into Naya's ear as she moves her hand slowly off the brunette's arm running it up her side until she reaches her breast. The blonde softly cups Naya's breast letting her fingers run over the nipple.

Naya's moans get louder as Heather's fingers play with her breast and her fiancées tongue and lips are roaming her neck. Heather releases Naya's other hand slowly running it down her stomach to the waist band of the brunette's jeans. She unbuttons them and then reaches for the zipper pulling it down. Her hand slides down the front of Naya's jeans gliding under her underwear.

"Heath?" Naya moans "baby?"

"Hmmm" Heather hums against her neck.

"That feels so good but baby I don't want to have sex with you" Naya says softly causing the blonde to pull her head back.

"What?" Heather asks disappointed. "Why? What's wrong?"

Naya turns around facing her fiancée "I want to make love to you."

Heather smiles as she cups Naya's face leaning in to kiss her "I would like that very much."

Naya steps out of her jeans and underwear as she takes Heather's hand leading her to the bed. The brunette gently pushes her back until her legs hit the end of the bed and she is forced to sit. Heather eyes her fiancées body as she puts her hands on her waist pulling her closer "you are gorgeous." Naya turns her head shyly "hey look at me" Heather demands wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "I know I don't tell you that enough but seriously Naya you are drop dead gorgeous."

"Heather you tell me plenty and I should be telling you how beautiful you are. You are amazing. I don't know how it's possible but I love you more and more each day" Naya responds as Heather tugs on her waist causing her to fall forward straddling her. Naya reaches her hand behind Heather's head pulling her forward and crashing their lips together. "Make love to me" she whispers against the blonde's lips.

Heather lies back dragging Naya with her. She quickly rolls over laying the brunette on the bed before she slides off the side.

"Hey, where are you going?" Naya asks pouting her lips. "You're going to just leave me here naked?"

Heather turns around holding up her IPod. She plugs it in and already has a playlist set for this type of occasion. She grabs the matches off the counter and lights a few of the candles. "I'm trying to make it romantic for you" Heather finally answers with a smile before climbing back on the bed and crawling over Naya's naked body.

Naya grins "you spoil me. I love you so much." She runs her hands under the blonde's shirt lifting it slightly "can I please stare at you now?"

Heather nods her head "I love you too baby" as she helps her fiancée take the shirt off. Naya immediately unclasps the blonde's bra tossing it aside. "Better?" Heather laughs.

"Getting there" Naya says with a smirk. "Let me help you out of those pants," she pushes Heather down playfully as she crawls on top of her. She kisses her forehead, then her nose and stops placing a passionate kiss on her lips, teasing her with her tongue. She kisses down her neck and chest stopping again at her breast. She places soft kisses around her breast as her hand cups the other one. The brunette hears Heather let out a moan causing her to smile. She swipes her tongue across the blonde's nipple then continues kissing down her stomach. Naya uses her hands to unbutton and unzip her fiancées jeans while still kissing her stomach. She runs her hand down the sides of her jeans pulling them down as she strokes her thighs. Heather quickly kicks the pants off and onto the floor making Naya laugh out loud. "I'm trying to make it romantic baby" Naya teases.

"Nay, I want you so bad," Heather sighs.

Naya smiles up at her as she pulls her underwear down tossing them aside. She rubs her hands up the inside of Heather's legs as the blonde moves slightly allowing her more access. "Baby, relax I promise I won't tease you anymore" Naya laughs.

Heather lets out a breath as Naya slides between the blonde's legs grazing her with her tongue. "Oh Jesus Nay!" Heather moans covering her face with her hands.

Naya smiles at her fiancée as she gently spreads Heather licking her again. The blonde's hips start to move as Naya teases her clit with her tongue. Heather's body begins to shudder as the brunette licks her again gently sucking causing her to moan even louder as she grabs the pillow covering her face.

"Baby you okay?" Naya asks grinning.

"Oh my God! Yes!" Heather shouts as Naya inserts her finger "yes!"

Naya slowly thrusts her finger in and out as she continues licking Heather's clit causing her body to tremble sporadically. The blonde's body lifts off the bed searching for more. Naya withdraws her hand rubbing it over the blonde "I love you Heather."

Heather removes the pillow from her face "I love you too. Are you okay? Why do you look sad?"

Naya crawls up the blonde's body kissing her "not sad, I just love you so much."

"Aww…baby" Heather says before Naya captures her lips again and runs her hand back down rubbing the blonde "Oh…baby" Heather moans. Naya inserts two fingers as Heather's body thrusts upward meeting her hand over and over. "Oh God Nay!" she moans against her lips.

Heather grips the sheets tight as the brunette's thumb runs over her clit and her fingers curl inside her the way that makes her unravel every time. Naya slips her tongue past her fiancées lips as Heather's orgasm causes every muscle in her body to shake. She releases the sheets wrapping her arms around Naya pulling her body tight against her own. Naya removes her hand as the blonde pulls her head away catching her breath. "Mmm…baby you are amazing," Heather gasps.

"You are amazing," Naya replies kissing her nose.

"I don't want to ever let you go" Heather says taking a breath.

Naya laughs "can you loosen your grip then, I can't breathe."

"I'm sorry" the blonde answers, quickly letting go.

"I didn't say let go and besides I am not getting off of you, so hold me, just not as tight" Naya jokes before kissing her.

"You are going to have to get off of me because I have not had my way with you yet. And God knows it is all I have thought about for days" Heather answers kissing her back.

"That's all you have thought of?" Naya questions seductively.

"Pretty much" the blonde answers as she grips Naya tight rolling her onto her back. "Happy, I never let go."

"Very" Naya responds leaning forward to kiss her again. "You make me incredibly happy."

"Can I try and make you happier?" Heather inquires as she kisses her fiancées neck and across her collar bone.

"Mmmm…please" Naya moans.

"Please what?" The blonde asks running her tongue over her breast.

"Please make love to me" Naya pleads softly.

Heather kisses up her neck stopping by her ear whispering "you are so hot when you beg."

Naya takes in a deep breath closing her eyes as she feels the blonde's hot breath in her ear. Heather see's this and smiles as she rubs Naya's breast. The brunette turns her head capturing her fiancées lips as she instantly forces her tongue through. Heather quickly releases her breast as she runs her hand over Naya's stomach and quickly enters her.

Naya gasps as her hips start to move in rhythm with Heather's fingers. Heather breaks the kiss moving down licking and gently sucking on Naya's nipple as she teases her clit with her thumb. As Heather' s thrusting quickens Naya's body begins to tremble under her. "Yes baby, yes!" Naya screams. Heather lifts her head watching the most beautiful woman she has ever seen come down from her high, she can't help but smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Naya pants.

"You are absolutely beautiful" Heather states sincerely as a tear runs down her cheek.

"Baby, come here" Naya responds "don't cry." She pulls the blonde close stroking her back.

Heather lays her head on the brunette's chest "I'm sorry…"

"Stop, you are allowed to cry. It has been an emotional week and besides you can tell me how beautiful I am whenever you want." Naya kisses her head as Heather laughs "get some rest baby."

"I love you Nay, so much."

"I love you Hemo."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

_Thank you to all the people who review but I can't respond to. I appreciate all of them. Anyways this is all made up…. Oh and make sure your reading Breakdown6 stories._

Naya woke first the next morning. Her arm was still wrapped around Heather as she slept with her head resting on the brunette's chest. She ran her fingers through the blonde's hair as she stared out into the water. Naya was so deep in thought she never noticed that Heather was staring at her.

"Hey, what's got you so happy this morning?" Heather asks smiling up at her.

Naya looks down "this view."

Heather glances over to where Naya is looking "it is breath taking isn't it?"

"I meant all of it, this place, the view, you." Naya responds kissing her head. "I am so lucky. I could not ask for anything else, my life is perfect."

Heather sits up a little leaning in to kiss her fiancée. She places a hand on her face softly stroking her cheek with her thumb "you are perfect."

"I mean it Heather. You make me so happy" Naya says quietly as her eyes fill with water.

"Aww…baby, don't cry, you will make me cry. What's wrong?" Heather questions, swiping a few tears that run down Naya's face.

Naya leans into the blonde's touch "I'm just happy. I'm sorry, I don't know why I am so emotional. I finally feel free from everything. I'm ready to move forward, with you, and stop looking back at what happened."

"Naya that is seriously the best thing you could ever say to me. You don't know how happy that makes me," Heather states kissing her again. "I want to make love to you again."

Naya smiles against her lips "that's the best thing you could ever say to me."

"You know we really need to get up" Heather says rolling onto her back and off of Naya.

"Why?" Naya whines. "I kind of like laying naked with you, making love over and over. We could do this all week" she says straddling the blonde's hips.

"Um baby, I love you, I love seeing you naked and you know I love making love to you, but we are in paradise don't you want to see some of it?" Heather asks resting her hands on Naya's hips. "Besides neither one of us would be able to walk by the end of the week."

Naya laughs "fine, whatever, I need to shower anyways, care to join me?"

Heather runs her hands over Naya's ass "yes, please."

Heather is getting ready while Naya waits in the other room. "Baby, you are gorgeous already just put your swim suit on."

"But what if we want to do something" Heather calls from the bathroom.

"It's Tahiti, I'm sure they allow bathing suits in most places. Besides, who wouldn't want to look at that body?" Naya shouts back.

Heather walks out "thank you…. what are you doing? We had a deal."

"I know we agreed we could check our cells once a day. This is my once" Naya answers looking at her phone concerned.

"Something wrong?" Heather asks seeing the worry on her fiancées face.

"I don't know. I have 6 missed calls from D, and 3 texts saying to call her ASAP" Naya responds. "Can I call her?"

'Of course" Heather answers sitting down beside her.

Naya quickly flips through her phone until she reaches Dianna's number and hits send. "D, what's up?"

"Nay have you been online?" Dianna asks.

"No…we both agreed to stay offline while we were on vacation, why?" Naya questions.

"Go online" Dianna demands.

After Dianna gives her a few websites to look at Naya types in one…. "okay?"

"Look Nay" Dianna states. She waits a few seconds "Nay?"

Naya drops the phone on the bed as she walks to the door "Naya! What's wrong? Where are you going? Nay?" Heather shouts. The blonde quickly picks up the phone seeing the pictures her fiancée was just looking at. She can hear Dianna calling Naya's name through the phone "D?"

"Heather? Where's Naya?" Dianna asks.

"She left" Heather responds. "I need to go find her."

"Hemo, let her go. She left because she is hurt and didn't want to fight. Let her cool down. Besides you need to make some calls and get those off the internet" Dianna replies.

"I know but I need to find Naya and explain. I need to tell her I didn't put those out there. D, I didn't mean for those to be seen," Heather answers.

"Please tell me you took those for her?" Dianna inquires. When the phone remains silent she knows the answer. "Oh Hemo, I am so sorry. She will understand, just give her some time."

"D, I have to go. Thanks for the heads up about the pictures. I will take care of it" Heather says before hanging up. She walks to the door hoping Naya didn't go far. When she doesn't see her she turns around tossing the brunette's phone on the bed and picking up her own.

She places a call to her manager after seeing she had several missed calls from her. She explains what happened and that she needs them off the internet as soon as possible. Then she calls Ryan.

"Hello…Ryan" Heather says softly.

"Heather?" Ryan questions barely hearing the voice on the other end.

Heather clears her throat "um yeah, sorry. First I want to apologize. I know this won't be a positive thing for the show and I am truly sorry. I never meant for those to get out."

Ryan takes a deep breath "no I can't imagine you did. Look Heather I have talked to our lawyers and they can get them take down with your permission."

"Yes! Please! Ryan I never meant for anyone to see naked pictures of me except the person they were intended for, I am so sorry" Heather apologizes again.

"I understand, I will do my best. Tell Naya hello for me and try and enjoy your vacation" Ryan responds. "It will pass Heather."

"Thanks Ryan" Heather says before hitting the end button. Before she has a chance to turn her phone off it rings in her hand. "Hey."

"Hey…are you alright? I saw the pictures" Ashley announces.

"Yeah so did a million other people by now" Heather responds angrily.

"Did Naya see them?" Ashley questions quietly.

Heather lets out a breath "yeah, she saw them, right before she left."

"Left?" Ashley asks surprised. "So I take it she wasn't happy about them."

"Honestly Ash, I have no idea how she feels. She didn't say a word, she just left. I would have rather had her yell at me or call me names" Heather replies.

"Maybe she just needed some time to think" Ashley says reassuringly.

"Why does this keep happening Ash? We were just saying this morning how happy we were," Heather replies before breaking down.

"Hemo, calm down. It will be alright. Let her process everything and she will come back. She loves you, this won't matter. She was probably just taken by surprise."

"I don't know she seemed upset, she wouldn't even talk to me," Heather sobs.

"Okay, listen to me. She just needs some time to cool off. What do we have to do to get them taken down?" Ashley inquires trying to help.

Heather takes a deep breath calming down "I already have my manager and Ryan working on that."

"Then relax. Enjoy your vacation and don't come back knocked up" Ashley jokes.

"Too late Ash, the sex was amazing. However that may be all I get" Heather replies half-heartedly.

"Oh stop, just give her some time. Does she have her phone? I can call and talk to her" Ashley offers.

Heather glances to Naya's phone sitting on the bed "no its here, but thanks anyways."

"Okay well, try and relax and have a good time. Call me if you need anything. I love you Heath, bye."

"Love you too Ash, bye" Heather responds before turning her phone off quickly. She walks over looking out again to see if Naya is on her way back. Not seeing her she decides to sit outside and wait.

Heather has been sitting on the dock with her feet dangling in the water for almost an hour when she feels a familiar body sit down behind her. Naya wraps her arms around the blonde's waist "I'm so sorry Heather…."

"No Nay, I'm sorry" Heather interrupts.

"Heather please let me finish" Naya states resting her chin on her fiancée's shoulder. "I'm sorry I got angry and left. I should have made sure you were alright. I had never seen those and I got jealous knowing they weren't for me. I'm sorry I left but I didn't want to say anything I would regret or anything to hurt you. I needed to think."

"Naya I never meant for those to get out. They were private. When Taylor was at school we were talking and he dared me to send him naked pictures. It was stupid. I'm so sorry" Heather answers softly. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that" Naya responds running her hands up and down the blonde's arms.

"I am now" Heather replies leaning her head back on Naya's shoulder. "I talked to Ryan and apologized. He is going to try and get them down as soon as possible. I'm embarrassed Nay, for you, my family, your family. What are your parents going to think?"

"Hey don't worry about that. You need to just worry about you right now. Do what you think is right. I am okay and my family will understand" Naya responds.

Heather turns slightly to look in the brunette's eyes "you are not okay, I know better. You wouldn't have gotten that angry if you were okay."

"I am angry. Angry someone did that to you, angry that everyone gets to see you like that. I'm not upset with you" Naya answers as she stands. She reaches her hand down "what do you want to do today? I made us reservations for dinner at this cute little place I passed when I was walking, hope that's okay?"

Heather grasps her hand also standing "sounds good. Can we just hang out on the beach and swim today? I don't really feel like being around a lot of people right now."

"Yeah, that's fine," Naya pulls her closer kissing her. "Do you mind if I change into my bikini first?"

"I would prefer it," Heather winks.

After a peaceful day lying in the sun and swimming the girls went to dinner. On the walk back to their hut after dinner Heather speaks up "Nay, are you upset with me?" Naya tilts her head down as she keeps walking. Heather runs to catch up taking her hand in hers. "Please Naya, you have been quiet all day."

Naya squeezes the blonde's hand "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, but I wish you would yell at me instead" Heather states pulling her to a halt.

"I don't want to yell at you. I don't want to be upset with you at all. It's not your fault everyone saw them" Naya answers honestly. "It bothers me everyone can see naked pictures of my fiancée, but I'm trying."

"I am so sorry baby" Heather responds placing her hands on the brunette's hips Naya lowers her head as the blonde pulls her closer. "I love you so much and I am sorry this happened especially now. I never meant to ruin our vacation."

Naya wraps her arms around Heather's neck "you didn't ruin anything. I will get over it. I'm just being a baby."

The blonde smiles "you have every right to be upset. I know I would be if pictures of you were on the internet like that." Heather places a hand on Naya's cheek as she kisses her sweetly. "Dance with me" she says swaying back and forth.

Naya lays her head on the blonde's shoulder as she is lead around the beach.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Naya opens her eyes reaching an arm over to Heather's side of the bed. The bed is empty and the sheets cool. She remembers going to sleep next to the blonde, cuddling into her side, kissing her goodnight. She stands looking around the hut but there are no signs of her. She walks towards the bathroom thinking she must be in the shower. Naya turns back around, seeing the bathroom door open and the light off, she walks to the doorway. Walking outside on the dock, she squints looking around, the bright glare of the sun reflecting off the water making it hard to see anything. "Heather!" Naya glances back and forth "Heather!" Not seeing her she walks back inside picking up her phone off the night stand and turning it on, hoping the blonde left her a message or sent her a text. Seeing no new messages from her Naya tosses the phone back on the bed. Starting to get worried she walks back outside to look again. In the distance the brunette can see something in the water "Heather?" She hollers again. Naya notices the person not swimming fast and doesn't seem to acknowledge her yelling. As the swimmer gets closer she notices that the person is not swimming they are floating. She notices the blonde hair sprawled in the water. "Heather!" Naya shouts again. The body is floating face down and seems lifeless. Naya quickly jumps into the water swimming out to the body. As she gets closer the brunette notices it is Heather. She screams for her to lift her head, to stop playing. "It's not funny Heather!" Naya grabs a hold of the blonde flipping her over. Her face is pale and her body cold "Heather! Heather! Baby no! Wake up! Heather!"

"Baby, hey, wake up." Naya opens her eyes and sees a confused and concerned blonde leaning over her. "Nay, are you okay?" Heather asks.

"Heather! You are here? You are alright?" Naya asks trying to catch breath.

"Yeah, I am here, honey calm down. Relax….take a breath" the blonde demands kissing her forehead. "What happened?"

Naya sits up pulling her into a hug "you were gone when I woke up and I couldn't find you. Then you were floating in the water…dead."

"I'm fine Nay, I am right here" Heather says soothingly wrapping her arms around her fiancée, gently rubbing her back. She can feel her body shake as the tears fall down the brunette's face. "Naya? Baby it's okay it was just a dream."

"It was a nightmare" Naya corrects her. "Hemo, I don't care about those stupid pictures or about anything else in the past. I just want to know you love me and that you want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"Of course I do, I can't wait to start the next chapter of our lives. I love you so much" Heather states cupping the brunette's face. "You are all I have ever wanted. I don't know why you had that nightmare but I will tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of our lives."

Naya smiles leaning her head into the blonde's touch "I would like that and promise me you won't ever leave me."

"I promise," Heather replies leaning forward to kiss her. "And you are not allowed to leave me neither." Naya nods kissing her again. When they finally part lips Heather looks adoringly into those dark brown eyes "I love that you love me" she smiles.

"I love that I love you too," Naya smirks.

XXXXXXX

After what was supposed to be a quick shower, turned into a long one, Naya and Heather decided to head to the main office to see what was available there or close by to do. There were several different options, sightseeing through the town, parasailing, snorkeling, scuba diving, jet ski or kayak rentals, hiking trails though the beautiful scenery, waterfalls and of course other romantic spots. After some convincing and a promise of a special evening, Heather had convinced Naya to go snorkeling. An hour later the girls were on a boat with 4 other couples headed off to a spot on the reef.

Heather was looking more nervous than Naya at this point as the other couples glanced at them several times before whispering to each other. The brunette seeing how uncomfortable her fiancée appears, takes her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as she whispers "I love you."

Heather smiles at the brunette "thank you, I love you too." After another moment of silence the blonde whispers "do you think they saw the pictures and that's why they keep looking?"

Naya squeezes her hand again "no baby, I think they either recognize us or are not comfortable around us. Please don't worry about the pictures anymore. You are beautiful. If everyone looked like that naked they would all post their own pictures."

Heather lets out a small laugh "thanks."

The rest of the ride is pretty quiet as the couples watch the beautiful scenery all around them. When they reach the reef, everyone jumps into the water placing their masks on and heading in their own directions. The next hour was spent with their head in the water looking at coral, fish and occasionally a turtle.

As the girls climb back on board the boat there was another younger couple sitting there. "Hey" Naya calls to them as they seem to be watching the girls every move.

"Hello" the woman answers back seeing that the brunette definitely caught her staring.

Heather hands Naya a towel as they both dry off. "Are you on your honeymoon?" The blonde asks seeing that the woman was still eyeing them.

"Oh….um, yeah we are. I am sorry for staring but are you on the TV show Glee?" the woman inquires.

Heather nods her head "yeah, hey I'm Heather" she states reaching out her hand to the woman. "And this is Naya." Naya also shakes the woman's hand.

The woman smiles "It is nice to meet you. I'm Ali and this is my husband Dan. I didn't mean to stare but I am a huge fan of your show and I knew it was you but Dan kept telling me there is no way that you two would be here."

"Well Ali you should have bet him" Naya responds with a smile.

"So you said you were on your honeymoon….congratulations" Heather speaks up.

"Oh thank you, yeah we got married Saturday" Ali replies.

"Wow no stress there, getting married at Christmas time" Naya jokes.

"No kidding, she could have been on that show bridezillas" Dan laughs as Ali smacks him.

Naya also laughs "nice."

"So are you two on vacation?" Dan asks.

Heather smiles at Naya "yeah we needed a break from L.A. and some much needed R&R."

"I bet, I can only imagine how many hours you must work" Ali chimes in.

"Yeah the days can get long but it is so much fun. It's hard to complain when you get to do what you love every day and spend all your time with friends" Heather answers looking over to Naya.

"We are lucky" Naya responds smiling back.

"Wow that's something I never thought I would hear from celebrities" Dan replies. "You actually think you are lucky, really, you don't think you deserve it or deserve more?"

Heather laughs "no, that's not us. We are truly blessed to have this job and don't take any of it for granted."

"I'm not gonna say I didn't work hard to get here, but we are fortunate to have this opportunity and we are just trying to make the most out of it" Naya adds.

Dan shakes his head "well then it is really nice to meet you," he says with a smile. "I guess I can stop picking on my wife for liking that show, you two seem very down to earth."

"Finally" Ali says with a grin. "And who knows maybe now you will even watch it with me," she states kissing him.

The girls smile at each other as Heather takes Naya's hand and the brunette nudges her with her shoulder. "Well we are glad we could help" Heather responds.

The rest of the couples have returned to the boat and they are ready to head back to the hotel. Heather and Naya snuggle together not really caring at this point who sees them. Heather wraps her arms around Naya's waist as the brunette leans her back against Heather's chest. The blonde places a kiss on Naya's head as they peer out into the water. After a short boat ride back to the dock they are walking towards the beach when they hear Ali hollering to them. The girls stop, turning towards the woman.

"Hey I don't mean to bother you again but we are having a party tonight, it's kind of like a mini reception. Actually the hotel is putting it on for us. We would love it if you two would come" Ali says with hope.

Heather glances over to Naya who shrugs her shoulders "sure, what time?"

"Oh my God really? Okay it starts at 7pm. There will be food and music so come hungry" Ali speaks excitedly.

"Oh you don't know Naya, she is always hungry" Heather replies with a smile as she takes the brunette's hand. "We will see you later then."

"That's great okay, see you later" Ali announces as she turns walking a few steps and then letting out a scream. The girls laugh as they continue walking to their hut.

Naya and Heather walk over to the beach reception from their hut, hand in hand until they see a few people and Naya withdraws her hand. "Nay?"

"I just don't want to ruin their night. This is their party and we don't know them at all. I don't want to upset people" Naya responds quietly.

"So you want to pretend we are just friends?" Heather questions sadly.

Naya shrugs "maybe until we get a feel for it, okay?"

Heather takes a breath and lets out it out loudly "sure, if that's what you want."

"Baby, don't get upset" Naya says pulling the blonde closer.

"Just this morning you were telling me how you can't wait for our life together and now you are pulling away," Heather replies.

"No, no, that is not what I am doing. We don't know these people. I don't want to walk in there and make anyone uncomfortable. That's all this is" Naya states.

"Fine, I get it. But when are we going to get to be ourselves in public?" Heather asks rhetorically.

"I'm sorry. I love you Hemo," Naya answers looking sadly at the blonde.

"I love you too Nay" Heather mumbles. "Well lets go bestie." Naya smacks Heather's arm playfully as the blonde lets out a laugh "well…. what are we then?"

"Stop it, you are my fiancée and if people ask that's what I will tell them, but I don't think we need to flaunt it in people's faces" Naya says pushing the blonde towards the giant tent on the beach.

The girls notice people watching them as they enter looking for Ali and Dan. In a matter of minutes they hear Ali shouting their names over the music. "You came!"

"Of course we came, I heard there was food" Naya jokes.

"Yes, there is, help yourself" Ali points towards the tables.

Heather gently bumps Naya with her shoulder "she is just kidding. We wanted to congratulate you again and thank you for inviting us to share in this. That was really nice of you" Heather responds politely.

"Hey, you made it. I am so glad, you are all Ali has talked about since this afternoon. She seriously called all her friends" Dan says swaying slightly.

"Looks like someone got his drink on a little early" Naya teases.

Dan smiles "I like you. And yes I have had a good night. Care to join me?"

"Hell yeah. Show me the way" Naya replies following Dan over to the bar.

Ali turns to Heather who has a smile on her face as she watches Naya walk away "so, you two are really a couple?"

Heather turns to face her "I'm sorry?"

"You and Naya? How long have you been together?" Ali inquires and then quickly shakes her head embarrassed. "I am so sorry. I mean you don't have to tell me. I can't believe I just asked you that."

Heather smiles at the girl "it's okay. We have been together a little over 6 months. She is the love of my life."

"Really? That is so sweet" Ali responds grinning.

Heather holds up her hand flashing the engagement ring "yeah and she likes me too."

"Oh my God, that is beautiful…..you are engaged?" Ali shouts enthusiastically.

The blonde smiles at her, "yep. But if you could, please keep that to yourself for a little while. We have to set everything up with our publicists before we announce anything."

Naya and Dan come walking back over laughing "Ali, you are lucky you staked your claim or I think Naya and I would be running off into the sunset."

Heather gives Naya a look as the brunette hands her a drink "Dan here, likes my jokes."

"Well honey, I think you are a little late, cause Naya has already staked her claim" Ali shoots back grinning at her husband.

Naya looks at the blonde questioningly as Heather smiles and flashes Dan her ring. Dan's eyes bulge at the sight of it. He looks over to Naya "damn, why you gotta make a guy look bad?"

"Sorry Dan, that's just how I roll" Naya laughs. "Besides I didn't do so bad myself" she states holding up her hand.

"Oh my God!" Ali calls out covering her mouth "that is beautiful."

"Like my fiancée" Naya answers.

Dan shakes his head "great you both show me up."

Ali smiles at him before kissing him "I love you."

"Aww, you two are so cute together" Heather gushes as she takes Naya's hand whispering "soon that will be us." Naya squeezes the blonde's hand as she smiles back at her.

"You two are quite adorable as well" Ali says watching the two of them. Naya pulls away slightly when she notices a few people watching. "Did I say something wrong?" she asks the brunette seeing her pull away.

"Um….no not at all. I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Some people are not so happy for us" Naya answers quietly.

Dan smiles at the girls "you don't have to worry about that here. My brother is gay and I could care less, as for the people here most of them are just guests at the resort. I don't care if they like it or not."

"Thank you" Heather responds as she glances over to Naya reaching her hand out "wanna dance?" Naya takes her hand.

Heather leads the brunette out to the dance floor followed by the newlyweds. They dance to several songs with each other and once Heather found out Ali used to dance, Naya and Dan begin dancing with each other while Heather shows Ali a few steps. A few hours later they girls are walking back to their hut along the beach. Naya drags Heather to a halt.

"Hemo?" Naya says getting her attention. Heather turns her head to look at the brunette. "Can we do this?"

"Baby, I am not sure what you are talking about?" Heather questions.

"This, I want to have a simple reception on the beach and just have fun. I do not need anything elegant or expensive. I want people to have as much fun at our reception as we just had" Naya answers.

Heather pulls her into an embrace "honestly I would love that. The simpler, the better. I think that's more us anyways."

Naya leans forward placing her lips gently on the blonde's "I love you. I love spending time with you, I love everything about you."

"I love you too Nay" Heather responds kissing her back. "Can I show you when we get back to the hut?" Naya quickly pulls away and takes off running down the beach. "Nay?"

"Hurry up!" Naya yells as she lifts her shirt over her head and throws it back at Heather.

Heather stands and stares for a second with a big smile on her face and then reaches down grabbing Naya's shirt as she runs after her. "So that's a yes?"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews. There were a few anonymous ones which I wish I could have responded to. They were awesome and I appreciate it so much. Writing is not coming easy to me lately and the compliments make we want to keep trying. So thanks so much. I could use a beta or someone to discuss ideas, wording…ect. Let me know if you might be interested._

Naya wakes abruptly sitting up quickly looking over to a sleeping blonde next to her. She wipes the tears that escaped her eyes as she carefully rises, tip toeing to the bathroom. She takes a deep breath while looking at herself in the mirror. Reaching down Naya turns the cold water on, cupping her hands and letting them fill up as she tosses the water on her face. She reaches over grabbing a hand towel drying her face. The brunette shakes her head back and forth quickly trying to clear her mind. She lets out another deep breath as she walks back out into the bedroom. Naya can't help but smile when she sees Heather lying on her back in the middle of the bed completely naked with a sheet covering just her feet. She walks over quietly crawling back in bed and straddling the blonde. She gently lays her body down on top of Heather's. She always feels better, safer, when she is close to the blonde. She lays her head down on her collar bone as she gently strokes her hand across Heather's bare chest. Heather instinctively wraps her arms around the brunette holding her tightly. After a few minutes Naya glances up to see bright blue eyes looking down at her.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Heather mutters kissing the top of her head.

Naya lowers her head to break the eye contact "nothing, just enjoying laying here with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That's what I was thinking" Heather speaks softly stroking her hand over the brunette's bare back. "Are you okay? You seem kind of sad."

"Yeah, I'm good" Naya nods.

"Are you feeling okay? I mean you are clingy like you are when you're sick" Heather inquires.

Naya raises her head "I'm sorry I'll get off of you, I….."

"Nay, relax, put your head back down and don't you even think about moving" Heather jokes. "You are fine. I was just asking cause you seem down or something. Did you sleep?" Naya nods her head. "I can't imagine you not passing out after a day of snorkeling, dancing, drinking not to mention making love to me half the night" the blonde smirks.

"I love you" Naya says without looking up.

Heather's eyebrows crumple "umm….I love you too baby. Are you sure you love me or just my boobs?"

"What?" Naya asks tilting her head up. "Oh" she pulls her hand away realizing she has been staring at and gently stroking the blonde's breast that whole time. "I'm sorry, I love them too" Naya states managing a small grin.

"Baby I'm not complaining at all. I love it when you touch me. I just wish you would talk to me about whatever is on your mind" Heather replies taking the brunette's hand and placing it back on her breast causing Naya to smile wider.

"I had another nightmare" the brunette announces barely audible.

Heather sighs as she runs her hand through her fiancée's hair "same as last night?"

"Pretty much" Naya responds.

"Honey, I am not going to leave you, not willingly anyways," Heather replies kissing her head.

Naya struggles to swallow but manages to get out "I'm scared Heather."

Heather slides out from underneath the brunette turning on her side to pull Naya into an embrace "of what baby?"

"I have never felt this way about anyone and I don't think I ever could again. You are my life. As long as I have you I don't care about anything else. I would give up everything to be with you. But…." Naya stops.

Heather cups the brunette's face in her hands "go on Nay."

"What if I do something stupid and you stop loving me or what if something happens? Heather I don't think I could live without you. I know that sounds stupid but it's true. I have never let anyone get this close to me and now all I think about it is you and marrying you. It's like if we get married I know you are mine. And before you say anything I know how possessive and ridiculous that sounds but I can't help it. All I want is you."

The blonde's eyes finally release the tears she has been holding back. "I understood everything you just said. Naya I feel the same way, I have the same fears. I keep thinking it's a dream and I'm going to wake up on that tour bus and still be miserable. Baby, I love you so much, you make me so happy. What we have will last forever, especially if you keep talking to me like this. I am so happy you are letting me in and telling me how you feel." Heather leans closer placing her lips gently on her fiancée's and then slowly pulls back "I love you and we will be married soon. And Nay, we will figure out these nightmares, I promise."

Naya kisses the blonde again as her hand brushes against her breast. "Can I make love to you again?"

Heather smiles as she inches her body closer "do you have to ask?"

After showering the girls, well Naya, decides she wants to go hiking and see what Tahiti has to offer. They venture off on one of the trails walking close to a mile before reaching the base of a mountain. As they continue on the trail the notice a few other couples around, one of which are two men holding hands and laughing. Naya glances over to Heather giving her a smile. Heather reaches her hand over gently rubbing the brunette's shoulder before smacking her butt and running a head.

"Hey!" Naya calls out as she runs to catch up. "What was that for?"

"I couldn't resist. I had been following you that whole time staring at your butt in those short shorts. Damn baby you are sexy" Heather laughs.

"Whatever," Naya answers playfully. "Wait till you see what I have on under them."

"Tease" Heather responds walking on. Naya smiles and jogs to catch up, taking the blonde's hand in her own. Heather looks down at their hands "are you sure?"

"Yep, I love you and if those guys can hold hands so can we" Naya states.

They walk hand in hand for another mile before reaching a pool of crystal clear water. "Wow, that's beautiful" Naya announces staring at the waterfall that cascades into it.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Heather whispers wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and kissing her cheek. Naya turns her head slightly embarrassed by the comment. "It's true. You are gorgeous Nay."

"You spoil me, you know that?" Naya responds kissing her. "And I love it." The brunette takes her fiancées hand pulling it up to her lips and kisses the back of it. "Care to join me for a swim?"

Heather looks at her with uncertainty "here? You know other people could walk by?"

"Yes here and we have swimsuits I wasn't suggesting skinny dipping" Naya grins. Heather nods her head and begins taking her shorts off. Naya takes her shorts and tank top tossing it on some rocks as she walks to the edge of the water.

Heather walks by her and into the water turning and reaching out her hand. Naya takes the blonde's hand walking into the pool of water beside her. Heather quickly releases her hand diving into the warm water and swimming towards the waterfall. "Come on baby."

Naya smiles as she swims over to her fiancée wrapping her arms around her neck. The pool is shallow enough that Heather can stand with her head easily above the water. Naya wraps her legs around the blonde's waist as Heather pulls her tighter against her. "I wanna kiss you Nay."

Naya leans closer "than do it."

Heather places a hand behind Naya's head pulling her towards her. Her other hand gently stroking the brunette's back. She places her lips against her fiancées softly, sensually. Naya moans as she slowly parts her lips slightly to allow the blonde's tongue to enter. Heather walks towards the falls never breaking the kiss. She backs Naya up into the waterfall letting the water rain down over them. The brunette's hands move to cup Heather's face kissing her passionately. Heather smiles into the kiss as she backs up a little farther, putting them just behind the falls. She forces Naya's back up against the edge of the cliff as her hand runs down her back and then to the front of her bikini bottom. Naya moans louder as the blonde rubs her hand over her. She pulls her mouth away from the brunette's lips as she kisses her neck and up to her ear. "I want you Nay."

Naya looks around seeing that no one can really see them behind the falls and nods her head. She can feel the smile form on her neck as the blonde's hand slides down the front of her bathing suit. Naya secures her grip on Heather's waist with her legs and hooks her feet together behind her back when she feels her fiancée's fingers start to thrust inside her.

"Mmmm…" Naya moans softly in her ear.

Heather not wanting to hurt the brunette places a hand behind her back, between it and the rocks, as she thrusts deeper into her. Naya's legs grip tighter around her waist as she wraps her arms around Heather's shoulders, pulling their bodies closer together. Heather can feel Naya's breath on her neck, she can hear her panting in her ear, all of which just makes the blonde that much more turned on and she quickens the pace.

"Ahhhh….yes baby don't stop" Naya pants digging her fingers into the blonde's back.

Heather turns her head grabbing Naya's lips with her own as she kisses her. She rubs her thumb over Naya swiftly, causing her body to tremble. She knows when the brunette is close this is something she prides herself on, knowing Naya. She rubs again and again as the brunette begins to cry softly into her mouth as her body convulses. Heather continues to thrust slowly into Naya until she feels the brunette's grip loosen around her. Another thing the blonde knows about her fiancée. She knows when Naya has had enough. She gently removes her fingers and wraps her arms tightly around Naya holding her. She continues kissing her softly, lovingly. "You okay?"

"Mmm...hmm" Naya moans breaking the kiss. "Thank you."

Heather pulls back slightly "thank you? For what?"

"For that, for making what could have been cheap sex, into something romantic" Naya responds quietly.

The blonde leans closer kissing her again "you never have to thank me for that. I love you so much and I want to be as close to you as I can, physically and emotionally. Naya being with you like that is something I don't take for granted. I know we joke around about it and stuff but I have so many emotions that run through me when we are making love, I can't even describe it. I just want to make you happy."

Naya places her hands on her fiancée's cheeks "you do make me happy. You make each time feel special, you make me feel loved."

"That's all I ever wanted to do" Heather replies tenderly as she lowers her head.

"Hemo, look at me, please" Naya asks as Heather raises her head. "Being with you is a dream come true and making love to you is beyond anything I could have imagined. You are so sweet, gentle and thoughtful. I have never been with anyone who asked how I felt afterwards or wanted to please me like you do. You sincerely care about making me happy and I know that. I hope you know that I feel the same way."

Heather nods her head "I do. I just want you to know how much I love you. I don't want you to be scared of anything anymore."

"Wait, we just had sex under a waterfall so you could try and prove a point?" Naya jokes. Heather grabs onto Naya's waist picking her up and tossing her into the water. "I was just kidding" the brunette says as she rises back up out of the water.

"Way to ruin a moment," Heather states trying to act angry as she swims away.

Naya quickly swims over to her wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders from behind "I'm sorry baby. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Heather turns around smiling at her "I know" she answers before pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Heather, kissing you will never get old" Naya mumbles against her lips.

"Good cause you're stuck with me for a long time" Heather responds.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

_Thanks again for all the reviews and for being patient with me. I am hoping to update a little more frequently with both of my stories. Appreciate all the offers to help and feel free to throw some ideas my way. I hope you all are still enjoying, if so, let me know. Again I made it all up none of it happened._

When Heather wakes she has the feeling she is being watched. "Good morning beautiful" she states before even opening her eyes.

Naya leans down kissing her "morning, love of my life."

Heather smiles as she opens her eyes, seeing the brunette with her head propped up on her hands, staring at her "love of your life huh? I like that."

"Well I like you," Naya says grinning as she leans in for another kiss.

Heather quickly grabs her pulling her on top of her as she wraps her arms around her fiancées waist. "I like these too" the blonde flirts running her tongue over Naya's lips.

"Baby, are you trying to seduce me? You know it will never work," Naya responds with a smile.

"Never?" Heather asks, kissing behind her ear and down her neck as she hears a soft moan, causing her to laugh. "And this won't work either?" She questions running her hands down the brunette's sides, grazing her breasts.

"Um….nope" Naya manages to breathe out.

"Hmm…what about this?" Heather rolls Naya onto her back as she quickly places her knee between the brunette's legs and runs her tongue over her breast. "Still nothing?" Naya tries to form a few words but all that comes out is another moan. The blonde smiles as she pushes her knee a little harder into Naya kissing back up her neck to her ear, whispering "you know for not being able to seduce you, you sure did get wet pretty fast."

"Blondes have that effect on me," Naya says trying to control her panting.

Heather moves her knee slightly causing a little more friction "blonde's huh?"

"Mmm…." Naya moans. "Okay maybe just one blonde in particular" she answers grabbing Heather's face and pulling it towards her, kissing her. She runs her tongue over her fiancées bottom lip as the blonde opens her mouth slightly to allow access. Naya's tongue enters her mouth as Heather smiles.

"Baby" Heather mumbles, pulling away slightly with a grin. "I can seduce you with my eyes closed."

"Hemo, you had me at good morning," Naya answers reaching up to pull the blonde's lips closer kissing her again.

A few hours later the girls are sitting on the beach. Heather is reading a book while Naya is listening to her Ipod. They have been out there for almost an hour enjoying the peace and quiet. After their morning workout they decided to just relax and spend the day together. Heather puts her book down and looks over at Naya who had her eyes closed. She reaches over closing the small space between them and takes the brunette's hand.

Naya's instantly smiles as she interlocks their fingers. She opens her eyes to see her fiancée gazing at her. Reaching up with her free hand she takes her earphones out. "Hi."

Heather smiles back "hi."

"Are you okay?" Naya questions, seeing the look in Heather's eyes.

"Yeah, you know I forgot that tonight is New Year's Eve. I have been in my own little dream world the last few days and totally forgot," Heather replies.

Naya squeezes her hand gently, "that's good isn't it? I mean that's why we wanted to get away. So it could be just us and not have to think about the rest of the world."

The blonde nods her head "yeah it's good, it's just….I wanted to do something special for you for New Year's."

"Heather you have done something special for me, just by being here. You don't have to do anything for me ever. Just love me" Naya replies quietly.

Heather sits up on her lounge chair and swings her legs around to face Naya "I do love you so much and that's why I want our first New Year's to be special" she says standing up.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you going?" Naya asks as Heather starts to walk back towards the hut.

"I will be back in a couple minutes" Heather calls over her shoulder.

Thirty minutes later Heather comes back out with a smile on her face "hey why are you all wet? Did you go swimming without me?"

"Well I wasn't sure if you were coming back and I was getting hot," Naya answers bluntly.

Heather walks over straddling her fiancées hips "are you trying to be mad at me?" She asks lowering herself onto the brunette carefully.

Naya turns her head sticking her nose up "what do you mean trying? And why are you sitting on me?"

Heather reaches up with her hand grasping Naya's chin and turning her head back towards her "because you're nice and cool" she replies leaning down and kissing her. "I'm sorry I took so long, would you join me tonight for dinner?"

"I don't know. I might be busy" Naya replies turning her head away again.

Heather takes Naya's hands in hers locking their fingers, before pinning their hands above the brunette's head. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone baby," she whispers leaning down again placing a kiss on her neck. "So will you join me?"

"I….I….you don't play fair" Naya pouts as Heather kisses up her neck. "But I like how you play."

Heather smiles into her neck "is that a yes?" she asks as she places a kiss on her lips.

Naya smiles kissing her back, "only if you promise to do this tonight."

"I promise" Heather breathes into her fiancée's ear.

Naya starts to squirm under the blonde "okay you either have to get off of me or get naked because I am not going to be able to control myself much longer. You are making me so hot."

Heather laughs releasing her hands "sorry baby." The blonde stands reaching her hand out "let's go for a swim and cool you off."

Naya takes her hand as Heather pulls her to her feet "damn you Hemo."

"Oh baby I'm sorry," Heather says laughing as she pulls her closer and wraps her arm around her. "I will make it up to you later."

"You're damn right you will. That was mean," Naya replies walking with the blonde out to the water.

"Heather, why do we have to go now?" Naya questions changing out of her bathing suit.

"Nay just trust me, come on" Heather responds from the doorway. "You look beautiful just wear something casual, it's just shopping."

"Just shopping? I am starving," Naya whines slipping a t-shirt over her head.

"I will buy you something to eat but can we just go already?" Heather pleads.

Naya walks towards the blonde "you seem pretty eager to shop."

Heather grabs the brunette's hand leading her out of the hut and towards the boat at the end of the dock. They reach the main resort minutes later and walk towards the town.

After walking around for hours looking at things neither of them would ever want in their home Naya speaks up "Heather, why are we going into every store in Tahiti? Are you looking for something in particular?"

"No, I just thought it would be fun to look and maybe find something to take home that would remind us of this trip," Heather responds pretending to be interested in a sculpture.

"Um…okay but if you buy that, you will be living alone when we get back," Naya replies shaking her head.

Heather looks over at her fiancée "you're really hungry aren't you?"

"Yes, I told you that hours ago, why?" Naya mumbles.

The blonde leans closer whispering "you always get grouchy when you're hungry."

Naya rolls her eyes "whatever, can we find something to eat, please."

"Come on" Heather takes the brunette's hand leading her out of the shop towards the town. "Nay you hear that?" The sounds of drums and chanting can be heard from a little ways a way. Heather pulls Naya in the direction of the music as the round the corner and see a group of Tahitian dancers. The blonde stands in awe watching their movements. Naya glances out of the corner of her eye seeing the smile on her fiancées face and pulls her closer so they can see better. "It's so beautiful, their movements," Heather speaks.

Naya squeezes her hand tighter as she gazes between the dancers and the smile on Heather's face. She has given up at the point knowing she won't be eating until the dance is over. An hour later with a permanent grin plastered across the blonde's face they start to walk back towards the town. "Can we find something to eat now?" Naya questions.

Heather glances at her watch "um, can we just go back to the hut and get something from the resort?"

"Seriously, I am starving. I could pass out any second. My knees are weak and I feel faint," Naya whines.

"Well if that happens, I will carry you back," Heather answers with a grin. "Please Nay, I kind of want to eat in tonight."

Naya sighs "fine but if I pass out, you are carrying me. In fact I should make you carry me now so I don't use all the energy I have left."

Heather laughs "my poor baby, I promise we will eat soon." The blonde leans down "come on, hop on" she calls letting Naya ride piggyback until they reach the boat.

As they get closer Naya notices a faint light coming from the beach near their hut "Hemo? Do you see that? It looks like there is something on our beach."

Heather nods her head "hmm, yeah I see that."

Naya looks over to the blonde "what are you up to?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Heather answers kissing the brunette's cheek.

As they arrive at the dock Heather jumps out of the boat and quickly turns around reaching her hand out. Naya takes her hand cautiously wondering what the blonde is up to. Heather leads her up to the beach where the light was coming from. "I hope this is okay?"

Naya looks at the table lit with candles. There are two place settings with their dinner and a bottle of wine. A few feet away there is blanket laid out on the sand. "You did all this? When?"

"Earlier," Heather responds "I wanted our first New Years to be special. All I did was make a few calls though."

"Its' perfect baby," Naya states as she pulls Heather closer wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck "just like you."

Heather smiles as she leans in kissing her. "Naya, I love you, so much."

"I love you too" Naya says quietly as she leans in for another kiss. As she parts she inquires "can I ask what the blanket is for?"

Heather leads her to the table pulling the brunette's chair out for her "there are fireworks later, I thought maybe we could lay out here and watch them."

"You are amazing," Naya replies as she sits. "Should I go change? I mean I look like crap."

"You look gorgeous. Besides I thought you were hungry." Heather answers as she pulls out her own chair sitting across from the brunette.

"I am, but now I feel bad for whining," Naya answers truthfully.

Heather smiles "its' okay, I am sorry I made you wait so long for dinner, but I wanted it to be romantic."

"Heather it is absolutely perfect. You're so sweet, thank you." Naya responds taking the blonde's hand. "Can we eat now?"

"Yes, you can eat," the blonde laughs.

After dinner the girls sit talking figuring out some more details for the wedding. They have decided the bridesmaid's dresses will be burgundy, but other than that they don't care what they look like and will let the girls decide what they want. They decide on the date, which will be the end of May and they know they will be coming back to Tahiti for their honeymoon.

"Hemo, I kind of have a surprise for you too," Naya speaks.

Heather tilts her head in surprise "um…you do?"

"Yeah, I have been talking to my real estate agent about buying a house. I've even managed to look at a couple and well….I found one" Naya replies hoping this is good news.

"You looked at houses? When?" Heather asks wondering when she had time.

Naya takes her fiancées hand, "I told him what we were looking for when I sold my apartment and asked him to keep an eye out. He has been in touch and I have looked at a few but I think this one is perfect. I put in a purchase offer and it was accepted. It's ours if we want it."

Heather lets out a breath "um…okay, I guess. Where is it? What does it look like?"

"Look, I know I shouldn't have done this without you, but I wanted to surprise you. It's on the beach, its' beautiful Heather, it really is. But I am not going to sign anything until you see it. I want you to love it as much as I do" Naya answers apprehensively.

"So it's not a done deal?" Heather asks.

Naya stands walking over to her. She takes the blonde's hand pulling her up from her chair and into an embrace. "No, this is our first house and we both have to love it. If you don't like it, we keep looking until we find our perfect place."

Heather leans her head on the brunette's shoulder, "I am sure I will love it too, you just caught me off guard."

Naya kisses her forehead, "can I show it to you when we get home?" Heather nods her head. "Baby, I promise it's not set in stone, don't get upset. I was just trying to surprise you."

"I am not upset Nay, not at all. And you definitely surprised me. Can I see it online?" Heather questions.

"Oh…yeah, I could show you pictures," Naya states with excitement. "But can it wait? Right now I want to lie on the beach in the moonlight, holding my girl."

Heather tilts her head kissing the brunette's cheek, "I would love that."

Naya pulls away as she grabs Heather's hand leading her over to the blanket. She lies down on her back pulling the blonde next to her. Heather places her head softly on her shoulder and inches closer so she is partially laying on Naya. Naya wraps her arm around her fiancée and kisses her head, taking her other hand and interlocking it with the blonde's. "I could get used to this."

"I don't want to go back" Heather says softly. "I want this for the rest of my life." She lifts her head placing a gentle kiss on Naya's lips.

"Thank you for tonight baby," Naya speaks quietly kissing her again.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

_Thank you all for still following along. I appreciate the reviews and thanks to all the new readers letting me know you like it. I wish they weren't anonymous or that I could write you back and thank you personally. But thanks anyways. _

"Hey, you have been awfully quiet today, everything okay?" Naya asks as she places a hand on Heather's leg.

Heather turns her head from the window to her fiancée "yeah," she answers turning back to the window.

Naya leans her head o the blonde's shoulder "you're such a terrible liar."

Heather kisses her forehead "I'm just not ready to go back yet. This week has been amazing and spending time with you alone and seeing you so happy again is everything I could ever ask for."

"I'm glad you had a good time," Naya states smiling at her.

"Nay, it was heaven, life cannot get any better than that," Heather responds softly.

"But it will," Naya replies lifting her head. "Baby look at me," Heather turns to face the brunette. "Life is not always going to be so hectic. We will be married soon and when you are ready to do something different, we will go."

"Go? Go where Naya? I am not going to ask you to stop doing what you love for me. We talked about this. I would never do that to you," Heather states matter-of-factly.

Naya takes the blonde's hand in hers "I know and I would never ask you to stay somewhere you are not happy. When you want to quit and focus on something else, I will support you 100%. If that means leaving LA, then so be it."

Heather shakes her head "but this is your life, you love what you're doing."

"Yes, I do, but I love you more and you are my life. I can work anywhere," Naya answers sincerely.

"But…" Heather starts to say.

"But nothing Heather, you just said it yourself. I have been happier this week than I have in along time and that's because of you, not my job. I love being with you." Naya replies as she leans closer to the blonde "now….kiss me."

Heather smiles as she closes the gap between them kissing the brunette, "I love you so much. Is it wrong that I don't want to go back because I don't want to share you?"

Naya shakes her head smiling "nope, cause I don't want to share you neither. How about we promise each other, to spend at least one night a week together, just you and me?"

"That sounds awesome. I would love that" the blonde replies happily.

"Good then it's a date" Naya responds laying her head back on the blonde's shoulder. "You wanna talk about the rest of the wedding details?" Heather shifts in her seat causing the brunette to lift her head, "what? Please tell me you still want to marry me."

"Nay! Of course I do. I just thought since we already decided on the big stuff that we could maybe hire someone to take care of the rest" Heather announces catching her fiancée off guard.

"Um…" Naya pauses.

"Baby, I just mean it would be so much easier. We don't have that much free time as it is and besides the dresses the rest if just making calls" Heather adds.

Naya takes a deep breath "it would be a lot less stressful. What about the food and flowers and stuff like that? We still pick those things right?"

"Yeah, we decide on everything, we just won't have to take all the time to call and order it. We wont have to worry about all the preparation we can tell them what we want and let them make our dreams come true" Heather says hopefully.

"You really want that?" Naya questions.

"I just want to marry you. I don't want to be stressed out and not enjoy it. And like I said we don't get to see each other enough as it is," Heather answers.

Naya places her hands on the blonde's cheeks pulling her close, "did you have anyone in mind?"

"Really you are okay with this?" Heather asks with a big grin.

"Yes, if that's what you want, it's fine with me. I could use more time with my beautiful fiancée anyways," Naya answers smiling back at her.

"Thank you Nay," Heather replies kissing her.

Naya smiles into the kiss then pulls back slightly "it's the least I could do for you, you have been so amazing through everything. I just want to give you the wedding of your dreams."

"Well as long as you will be there, it will be," Heather responds kissing her again. Naya snuggles into the blonde as Heather wraps her arm around her pulling her closer as they both close their eyes.

After landing back in LA and retrieving their luggage they finally arrive back home around 7pm. Heather notices a light shining under the door. "Did we leave a light on?"

"I don't think so, when we left it was daytime" Naya replies taking her key out of her purse. As she opens the door Heather grabs her arm pulling the brunette behind her, "Heather what are you doing?"

"What if someone's in there? Stay behind me," Heather demands.

As she opens the door a little farther she hears voices, familiar voices. "SURPRISE!"

Naya steps out from behind Heather to looking around the room at all her friends and family "what the….?"

"Welcome home and happy surprise engagement party!" Ashley shouts coming closer to hug them.

Heather manages a smile "um thank you." She quickly glances around and notices her mother and sisters standing there as well.

"Sorry to ambush you guys like this but we knew you would not let us throw you a party" Dianna states wrapping her arms around Naya. "Oh and I missed you."

"Missed you too D and thank you for all of this," Naya responds.

After greeting everyone and thanking them Heather wanders over to where her sisters are talking with Ashley and few other people. She grabs Jackie's hand pulling her away. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you are here, thank you."

"I wouldn't have missed it Heath, I love you" Jackie says hugging her little sister. "Now are you going to introduce me to my future sister-in-laws family?"

"Yeah!" Heather shouts excitedly.

Heather walks over to where Naya is talking with Kevin and Chord. Kevin sees the blonde's approaching and whistles at them causing Naya to turn and see who he was looking at. She turns seeing her fiancée and smacks Kevin playfully. "What?" he yells. "It was for the 2 beautiful women with her."

"You're not allowed to whistle at them either," Naya responds with a grin as Heather wraps her arms around her waist sitting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Hi."

"My sisters want to meet your family" Heather whispers in Naya's ear.

Naya turns to look at Heather then over to her sisters "yeah? Okay." Naya kisses the blonde's cheek as she pulls away looking for her parents. "I see my sister. I'll grab her and find the rest of them."

"Meet you out on the balcony?" Heather questions. Naya nods her head as she walks towards Nickayla.

A few minutes later Naya and Nickayla walk out on the balcony. "My parents are talking with your mom. They said they would be out in a second. Mychal is playing some drinking game with Mark and Cory, but he will be out when they are done."

Heather steps closer hugging Nickayla, "hey, how are you?"

Nickayla embraces the blonde "good, Naya said you had a great time in Tahiti?"

"Oh my God Nick, you have to do a photo shoot there. It is absolutely beautiful. Oh, let me introduce you to my sisters" Heather says quickly turning to face the two blondes behind her. "These are my older sisters Jackie and Kim and this is Naya's little sister Nickayla." The girls sit around talking about Tahiti waiting for their families.

Mychal is next to walk out on the balcony. He smiles instantly seeing Heather and her sisters. "Well you two beautiful women must be related to this gorgeous thing over here?" Mychal states as he hugs Heather.

"Yeah, hands off," Naya stresses as she walks over taking Heather's hand pulling her closer. "Sorry, this is my brother Mychal. Don't mind him, he doesn't have manners."

"Ouch Nay, take it easy. You can't have them all," Mychal responds wriggling his eye brows.

Naya glares at him "they both are taken Mychal so leave them alone." He smiles as he reaches out his hand to greet them.

They all turn when they hear the Rivera's and Mrs. Morris exit the living room. "Well it seems you have all met," Mr. Rivera announces.

"Wow" Mrs. Morris says quietly to Mrs. Rivera "we sure do have a beautiful new family, don't we?"

"We sure do" Mrs. Rivera agrees with a smile.

After Naya's parents meet Heather's sisters they all sit around talking about the girl's trip and their holidays. "Hey Heath," Kim calls out, "we are in town for a few days why don't we go shopping for a wedding dress?"

"Um…well," Heather wants to go and would love her sisters and mother to help her but this is the last week the girls will have before having to go back to work and she really wants to spend her time with Naya.

"That's sounds nice baby. You should do it. Maybe I could convince my mom and sister to go with me too?" Naya speaks up looking over to her mom who nods.

Heather looks back at Naya "okay then. Sounds good, but if we go the same day you have to tell me where you are going so I don't run into you."

"Nay, why don't you come home and we can shop there that way you two won't run into each other?" Nickayla suggests.

"Yeah I can do that, but I would really like Dianna to be there too. I mean she is my maid of honor," Naya adds.

Heather smiles "that's a good idea I should ask Lea too."

"Okay then, we leave Tuesday, so is Monday alright?" Mrs. Morris inquires.

Heather and Naya look at each other and both nod "yeah Mom, Monday is fine." The blonde takes Naya's hand "kind of sucks I can't go with you, I mean you're my best friend I should help you pick out your wedding dress."

"I know, but just so happens I am marrying my best friend," Naya replies with a grin.

Heather places her hand on the brunette's chin pulling her mouth closer, kissing her. "I love you" she mumbles against her lips.

"I love you," Naya answers in between kisses.

"Okay enough already!" Mychal shouts as he stands walking towards the living room "I need another drink."

"We should probably stop hogging you girls. All your friends are here to celebrate with you," Mrs. Rivera adds as she stands.

Heather releases Naya and quickly stands "um….before everyone goes back in. I have something to say. Well actually I want to apologize to all of you."

"For what?" Naya asks.

"For the pictures" Heather replies. "I am sorry. I did not mean for any of those to be seen and I am sorry if it caused you guys any problems."

Heather's mom stands and hugs her daughter "we know. Do you know how they got on the internet?"

"There is only one person who had them besides me," the blonde answers.

"Taylor?" Mrs. Morris inquires. Heather nods her head "have you asked him about them?"

"No. I wanted to wait till we got home and also I wanted to talk to all of you and apologize first," Heather states turning her attention towards Naya's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Rivera please understand at the time my boyfriend lived half way across the country and we hardly ever saw each other. I am not like that. I am ashamed of myself for taking those."

"Heather, we understand. We don't judge you. Everyone does things they are ashamed of. That's part of life, learning from your mistakes" Mrs. Rivera tells her.

"I promise it will never happen again" Heather affirms.

"Never?" Naya asks quietly with a mischievous grin.

Heather laugh as she grabs her pulling her into a hug whispering in her ear "well maybe just for you."

"Alright so that is settled we all agree we can put the pictures behind us. Is there anything else any of you girls would like to throw at your mother?" Mrs. Morris jokes looking at her girls.

"Naya anything I need to know?" Mr. Rivera asks sternly.

"I think we are good Dad," Naya responds.

"Good let's go enjoy your party then" he says walking away.

Everyone goes their own way once they rejoin the party except Heather and Naya. They decide to go find some food and a place to sit. It has been a very long day and they are exhausted from their travels.

"Hey what are you two up to?" Dianna asks sitting down next to them at the table.

"Hey D, just getting food and planning some wedding stuff. In fact are you busy Monday?" Naya questions.

"Um…I don't think so, why?" Dianna responds.

"Apparently I am going to my Mom's and going shopping for a wedding dress. I would love it if you would come," Naya replies with a smile.

Dianna claps her hands excitedly "I would love to."

Naya laughs "okay good, I will pick you up around 9am?"

Dianna wraps her arms around her "I will be ready. I am so glad you guys are back."

"Did you miss us D?" Heather asks with a grin.

Dianna releases Naya and hugs the blonde "yes, and you are not allowed to leave for that long ever again."

"Hey there you guys are? I was looking for you," Lea states walking into the kitchen.

"Funny cause I was going to come and find you," Heather replies. Lea gives her a questioning look. "What are you doing Monday?"

"I don't know probably just hanging out with Cory, why?" Lea answers.

"Would you like to come with me and my family shopping for a wedding dress?" Heather inquires.

"Yes!" Lea shouts causing the 3 other girls to laugh.

"Okay so that's settled, we both will have our maids of honor with us and maybe between them and our sisters they can decide on bridesmaids dresses?" Naya says looking to the girls.

"Yeah we can do that, right D? Have you decided on a color or style?" Lea questions.

Heather looks at Naya "well we decided on a color but I guess you guys can figure out what you want to wear. I mean between you, Nick and my sisters if you all can agree I am sure it will be perfect. We trust you."

"Okay you two this party is for you! Why are you in here?" Mark shouts entering the kitchen.

"Discussing wedding details, nothing you would be interested in," Lea states grabbing Heather's hand pulling her up from her chair.

"Actually Mark, we were going to ask you and the rest of the guys if you would be in our wedding?" Naya states.

"Really? Wow….yeah, I'm in. Thanks" Mark says hugging Naya first then Heather.

"Okay I guess we should try and ask the rest of the guys while they are here?" Heather questions, looking back at Naya. Naya smiles, nodding her head in response as she walks towards the blonde.

"Hey Naya, hang on a second would you?" Mark calls.

"Sure," Naya answers looking at Heather "go ahead and I will catch up with you, just make sure I am there with you to ask Kev." Heather kisses her before they leave the kitchen. "What's up?"

"So…? How was the sexcation?" Mark asks wriggling his eyebrows.

Naya crosses her arms over her chest "you did not really want to talk to me about that?"

"Yeah I did and to tell you….." his voice softens, "I am really happy for you Nay. You and Heather belong together."

Naya decreases the space between them, "thank you. She makes me very happy."

"Okay and the sexcation?" Mark asks grinning.

"Mark," Naya states sincerely "I know we used to joke about that stuff but to be honest with you, I love her and I want our time together to be special. I don't want to share that with anyone other than her, sorry."

"Wow, I haven't seen you in like 2 weeks and you have matured like 20 years," Mark says jokingly. "It's cool Nay, I get it."

"When you find that person you want to spend your life with you will understand, I'm sorry," Naya replies reaching her arms around his neck to pull him closer. "You are a great catch, you will make someone very happy someday."

Mark kisses her cheek "thank you and I think Heather is the luckiest girl in the world."

"Come on, let's go get the rest of the wedding party and enjoy this night," Naya responds taking his hand pulling him out of the kitchen towards the living room.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

_Wow, crazy how long this story is…I wish I would have made the chapters longer to begin with though. Okay well thanks again to the people who let me know you are reading it. From the amount of reviews seems people are losing interest so it might be time to have it come to an end. Anyways hope you enjoy this one….again made it all up never happened. _

Heather opens the door to the apartment seeing Naya sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey babe, you are home early," she states walking over to give the brunette a kiss. "How did it go?"

Naya looks past the blonde to her family, who came in behind her, and gives them a polite smile. "It was okay."

"Just okay? Did you find a dress?" Heather inquires sitting down next to her.

Naya shakes her head, "no, not really."

"You okay? You seem upset?" The blonde asks taking Naya's hand.

"I'm good. Did you find one?" Naya questions trying to sound excited. Heather doesn't buy it but nods her head.

"Naya, she looked absolutely beautiful," Mrs. Morris chimes in.

Naya smiles at the woman and then turns back to Heather, "I have no doubt. She looks beautiful in anything."

Heather rests her head on the brunette's shoulder whispering, "thank you. Are you sure you are alright?"

Naya nods her head slowly in response, "can you tell me anything about it? Is it really formal, is it more modern, or ….."

"No, you will have to wait and see," Kim calls out "no details."

"Aw come on, anything? I just don't know what to even look for and I if I know what style you are wearing then I can at least narrow it down a little," Naya pleads.

"Baby, look for whatever you want. You know I don't care and you will look amazing in anything," Heather responds.

Naya folds her arms across her chest, "good then I am wearing my bikini," she says laying her head on the back of the couch sighing.

Heather laughs and playfully slaps her thigh, "I would be totally fine with that."

Mrs. Morris walks over sitting next to her future daughter in law, "honey, finding the right dress could take months. Don't get discouraged, you will know when you find the perfect dress."

"Great," Naya sighs again. "I don't have months."

"Aww….baby you will find one," Heather adds as she leans over kissing the side of her fiancées head.

"I don't even know what to look for. I mean if we were getting married in a church I would know, but what do you wear on the beach?" Naya asks softly.

"Would you rather get married in a church?" Heather questions.

Naya shakes her head "no, I'm just saying. I'm sorry I'm crabby. Did you see the bridesmaids' dresses the girls decided on?"

"Lea showed me the pic D sent of your sister. They are beautiful," Heather answers as she sees her sister's nod in agreement.

Naya smiles "I'm glad you guys all liked them. I know Nick and D were excited." The brunette turns her head towards Jackie and Kim, "Dianna is going to call you with all the details about fittings and things, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine" Jackie replies. "You can give her our numbers."

"Okay girls," Mrs. Morris announces as she stands, "we better get going if we want to freshen up before dinner. Did you want us to meet you at the restaurant?"

Naya looks over to Heather confused, "oh yeah, hope you're hungry. We are going to dinner with my family before they leave in the morning, hope that's okay?"

The brunette smiles "yeah, that's fine. We can pick you up though."

Heather's mom hugs both girls "sounds good we will you in a little while."

Heather walks everyone to the door and says her goodbyes. Closing the door she turns to see Naya with her head resting on the back of the couch with her eyes closed. She stalks over, straddling the brunette's lap, her knees rest on either side of Naya's hips as she leans forward kissing her neck.

"Mmm," Naya moans softly.

"What can I do to cheer you up?" the blonde whispers kissing up her fiancées neck.

Naya lets her hands settle on the Heather's ass as a smile grows across her face "mmm…..you're doing it."

"You wanna go upstairs and I can cheer you up some more?" Heather speaks seductively against her ear. Naya nods her head as the blonde slides off her lap and reaches for her hand. Naya accepts, letting the blonde pull her up off the couch and lead her upstairs.

The girls pull up out front of the hotel a little after 6pm. Heather's mother and sisters are waiting and walk over opening the doors to get in.

"Hello," Heather's mom states getting in and closing the door behind her, "and thanks for picking us up Naya."

"Hi Mom and it's not a problem" Heather calls from the front seat. Naya turns smiling at the woman.

"Well you seem like you are much happier this evening," Mrs. Morris speaks as she smiles back at the brunette.

Naya quickly glances at Heather with a big grin on her face, "yeah your daughter always knows how to cheer me up."

Heather shakes her head slightly as she squeezes Naya's hand. She hadn't let go of Naya's hand since they got into the car. She missed spending all day with her, like they were able to while on vacation.

As Naya pulls up to the front door of the restaurant flash bulbs start going off immediately. "Did you call a head and tell them we were coming?" she laughs releasing the blonde's hand to get out. She takes her ticket from the valet as the rest of the women get out and stand on the sidewalk. There are several paparazzi and a few fans yelling their names. Some want autographs, some pictures.

Heather smiles politely and reaches her hand out to Naya, "sorry guys not tonight, its family night." Heather leads Naya and her family into the restaurant.

"Okay I could see where that could get old very fast," Jackie adds as they are lead to their table.

Heather turns back to face her, "you get used to it. The best part is the stories they will make up to go with those pictures."

"Doesn't it get annoying?" Kim questions.

Naya nods, "yeah, sometimes, like tonight when you just want to be with family."

"Aww…" Heather coos as she reaches over to stroke the brunette's back affectionately, "you called us family."

Naya quickly turns to her fiancée surprised "we are, aren't we?" Are you breaking up with me?"

Heather tilts her head and smirks playfully, "really? I was just excited you called my family, family."

"She is our family," Mrs. Morris says taking Naya's hand. "Besides I always wanted a brunette." Everyone laughs enjoying that they can all joke and that the tension that was there a couple weeks ago seems to be gone.

After dinner as they are just sitting talking, Jackie who has been watching her youngest sister speaks up, "Heather, I don't think I have ever seen you so happy and content."

"That's because I have never been this happy. I have the love of my life, my family, a great job, what else could I ask for?" Heather responds placing her hand on Naya's thigh. The brunette quickly covers it with her own hand as she interlocks their fingers.

"It's just nice to see," Jackie adds with a smile.

"There's one more thing you could ask for," Naya says quietly catching everyone's attention. "Is it okay if we make a stop on the way home?"

Heather furrows her brows "what are you up to now?"

Naya leans closer placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek, "you will see," she answers with a grin. "Are we ready to go?"

Everyone nods as they stand and exit the restaurant only to be faced with more flashing lights and screams. Naya and Heather immediately part and smile for the cameras.

"Naya a photo with you and Heather please!" one of the paparazzi shouts.

Heather obliges walking closer and wrapping her arm around Naya's waist. They usually don't pose for pictures together like this but they are both in a place in their lives were they are willing to let everyone see how happy they truly are. Heather's family stands back watching until Naya's car approaches. They quickly get in as Naya waves and thanks them letting them know they are done. As the girls get in Heather turns around to her family, "sorry about that. We have learned sometimes it's better to just be nice and then they will leave you alone."

"Its' fine honey, and I thought you two handled it very well," the blonde's mother states.

Twenty minutes later Naya is pulling up to a gated driveway. She pushes the button and the gate swings open. As they drive up the long driveway Heather starts to get suspicious.

"Nay, what are we doing, whose house is this?" Heather inquires looking around. "Wait, is this it? Is this the house?" she asks enthusiastically.

Naya nods, "I thought maybe your family could help you decide."

"Decide what? What's going on?" Kim asks from the backseat.

Heather turns to face Naya as she puts the car in park, turning off the ignition. "You are unbelievable." She reaches over placing a hand on the back of Naya's neck pulling her closer and kissing her.

"Ahem…we are still here," Kim chimes in interrupting the two girls.

The blonde finally releases her fiancée as she turns to her mom and sisters "Naya wants to buy this house for us."

"Seriously it's beautiful," Jackie replies. "Can we look at it?"

Heather glances over to Naya who nods her head. Before she can say anything Kim is yanking Heather from the car and dragging her up to the front door. "Wait! Nay can we go in?" Heather calls out.

"Yeah, the real estate agent left it open for us," Naya answers getting out of the car to follow.

"Naya?" Heather's mom speaks quietly. The brunette turns. "Are you really thinking about buying this house for the two of you?"

Naya stops, a little worried where this might be going, "um….yeah, I want to, but I wanted Heather to see it first and hopefully she will fall in love with it like it did."

Mrs. Morris closes the gap between them, "thank you Naya for taking such good care of her. I can see why she loves you so much," she says with tears pooling in her eyes.

Naya hugs the woman, "I love her. I want to make her happy for the rest of our lives." Heather's mother pulls her tighter as tears run down her face. "Please don't cry Mrs. Morris, you will make me cry."

Jackie wraps her arms around both of them "both of you need to stop crying, come on let's go look at my sisters new house."

They walk through the foyer and into a huge living room that leads to the kitchen. Naya can see Heather standing outside on the patio. She walks up behind her wrapping her hands around her waist and resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Naya, it's….breathtaking. This view is amazing," Heather announces still staring out into the ocean. She turns slightly placing her arm around the brunette's shoulder pulling her into her side. "I could sit here forever."

"What are we all looking at out…..wow," Jackie states as she walks up beside the girls. The sun is just setting over the ocean and the view from the back patio looks out over the ocean.

"So what do you think, could you live here?" Naya speaks softly.

Heather turns her head looking into Naya's eyes. She tries to form a few words but her emotions get the better of her and the tears start to stream down her face. She nods her head as Naya pulls her tightly against her rubbing her back and kissing the side of her head. "What is you Morris' and all the crying?" she jokes. Heather lifts her head from the brunette's shoulder looking at her confused. Naya wipes the tears from the blonde's cheeks, "nevermind, can I kiss you?"

Heather quickly leans forward kissing her passionately then pulls back "wait, on one condition."

"One condition?" Naya questions with a laugh "you just kissed me."

"No, not that," Heather responds with a smile, "the house."

Naya wipes another stray tear off her fiancées cheek, "um…okay. What is it?"

"I want to pay for half," Heather starts to say as Naya shakes her head. "Stop, Nay. Listen please."

"But I want to do this for you," Naya interrupts again.

"I know and I appreciate it Naya, I do. I want this to be our house. If you buy it, technically it's yours. I want to do this together. Besides if we buy it together you are stuck with me for at least 30 years," Heather replies with a smirk.

Naya ducks her head as she speaks quietly "only 30? What if I want more?"

"Naya Marie Rivera did you just agree to buy a house with me?" Heather jokes as she pulls the brunette closer. "Please let me help buy the house." Naya nods her head

"Oh my God! You're doing it? You're buying this house!" Kim shouts happily.

Heather closes the gap between her and Naya placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Well did we just buy a house?"

"Yeah, I think we did," Naya answers kissing her again.

"Girls I absolutely love this house but are you sure you want something so big?" Mrs. Morris questions.

Naya releases her fiancée "yeah, I mean we want room so when you guys come into town you have a place to stay and also we will need room for the kids."

"Kids?" Heather's mom inquires as she places her hand over her mouth in delight.

"Mom, calm down, neither of us is pregnant," Heather laughs. "But we want a family someday. So it makes sense to have extra room for them to grow up in."

"Wow….so you are going to have children?" Jackie asks surprised.

Heather crosses her arms over her chest defensively, "yes, why wouldn't we?" Naya quickly reaches over placing her hand on the blonde's arm.

"I didn't mean anything by it Heather, I am just surprised with your careers that you are thinking about children already," Jackie clarifies.

"Well we thought maybe after Glee ended we would try. Heather wants to carry the first one," Naya responds hoping to lighten the mood.

"Really?" the blonde's mother asks with a small smile.

Heather turns towards her mother "yes, I figured this way when Naya's music career takes off she would still be able to tour and stuff."

"And I told you I am not leaving before, during or after your pregnancy. I will be there every step of the way," Naya states matter-of-factly.

The blonde reaches up taking her hand "we still have some things to sort out," she says smiling at Naya, "but yes at some point we will have children."

"And those children will be lucky to have you both as parents," Mrs. Morris adds.

Heather embraces her mother, "thank you Mom, it means a lot."

"You're welcome honey, I am happy for you, for you both. Is there a chance I can steal you a way though for a second?" her mother asks. Heather shrugs her shoulders as her mother pulls her away from the brunette and into the house.

When Heather walks backs out to the patio she sees her sisters standing out in the yard as Naya sits alone on the top step leading down to the lower patio. She walks quietly up behind her sitting down, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist as she pulls her back into her. Heather places a kiss on her cheek.

"Everything alright?" Naya questions softly.

Heather smiles into her neck "yes, it is. Everything is perfect."

The brunette lets her head fall back against her fiancées shoulder, "your Mom okay with everything?"

"Mmm…hmm" Heather moans as she kisses up Naya's neck to her ear. "She told me how happy she was for me and that I have something special and I should never let it go."

Naya places her hands over the blonde's, "promise?"

"Promise what?" Heather whispers.

"To never let me go," Naya answers turning her head slightly to look at Heather.

"Promise," Heather states as she frees a hand and lifts it to the brunette's cheek caressing it softly before leaning forward and kissing her.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

_Thanks to all the people who sent me the awesome reviews. Love them wish I could respond to them all, (can't respond to guests, sorry). I appreciate everyone letting me know your still reading and actually still like it. Carly, thank you so much, appreciate everything. Thanks again and I made everything up._

The girls have been back to work for a few weeks and Naya could tell that something was up with Heather. They both had been really busy with the show and Naya was working on her album so besides maybe a late night dinner and a kiss good night they really haven't spent all that much time together. But the time they did spend together Naya could tell there was something going on with her fiancée. Heather always denied there was anything wrong claiming she was just tired but the last time she seemed to really see the blonde smile was when they were signing the papers for the new house. But that was over a week ago and since then Heather has just seemed off.

Naya decided to surprise Heather and instead of going to the studio after an already long day at work she went home. When she arrived at the apartment she could see the lights were all off but she noticed the blonde's car was parked in the lot. She opened the door quietly looking inside. She could see the light of the TV flickering and as she walked closer she could see Heather curled up on the couch. Her body trembling as tears streamed down her face.

"Baby?" Naya speaks rushing over to the couch crouching down next to the blonde, "Heather, what's wrong? What happened?" Heather shakes her head as she continues to sob. Naya settles on the end of the couch lifting the blonde's head placing it in her lap. Leaning down she kisses her head "baby, calm down, you're going to make yourself sick." Naya rubs her hand gently over Heather's back. Heather sits up positioning herself on the brunette's lap as she wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her closer letting her head rest on her shoulder. Naya continues to rub the blonde's back waiting for her to calm down so that she can talk to her.

After sitting for several minutes holding her she can hear Heather's breathing start to return to normal, Naya places a kiss on her forehead whispering "Hemo, honey, why are you so upset?"

"It's stupid," Heather responds in between sobs.

"You are upset, that's not stupid. Did something happen?" Naya replies looking down trying to make eye contact.

Heather quickly releases the brunette as she tries to stand up. Naya wraps her hands around the blonde's waist holding her on her lap. "Please Nay, just let me go."

"No, not until you tell me why you are so upset. Did I do something?" Naya asks gently.

"It's stupid, okay? Don't worry about it," Heather replies trying to stand again.

"Heather, I am worried about it. You have been really down the last couple of weeks and now I come home and find you crying and you won't tell me why. What did I do?" Naya asks again.

"You didn't do anything. I just….I miss you. I miss us," Heather says softly.

"Baby, I am right here. I didn't go anywhere," Naya answers.

Heather shakes her head standing and forcing Naya's grip to loosen. "I told you it was stupid."

Naya quickly stands and takes hold of the blonde's hand. "No, it's not stupid but you need to talk to me I don't understand. What did I do?"

Heather sighs "you didn't do anything. I am just being a baby. I miss spending time with you. You are my best friend and my fiancée and I have seen you like an hour a day for the past two weeks. I just want to go back to Tahiti and forget everyone else and everything."

Naya wraps her arms around Heather's neck, "hey I miss you too. I am sorry I am so busy right now. I can take a break from recording if you want?"

"No, no you are not going to put your dreams on hold because of me. I would feel awful and you will just resent me for it later on," Heather states trying to look everywhere but at her fiancée.

"First off, I could never resent you and second you are my dreams. I have told you that and if this is making you this miserable than I will take a break. I don't want to upset you," Naya responds running her hand lightly over the blonde's cheek wiping away the tears. Heather leans her head into Naya's touch. "Is this why you have been so sad lately?"

Heather nods her head, "I miss you."

"Aww…baby I miss you too, but why didn't you just say something? Everyone was starting to really worry about you," Naya states kissing her. "I was really starting to worry you were going to leave me."

"What?" Heather pulls away slightly. "Nay, I am so sorry. No I would never leave you. I honestly have never felt like this and I just over reacted. I'm sorry to make you worry."

"I did worry, I do worry. It's not like you to be so…so down. People are used to seeing you so happy and when you're sad it makes everyone sad. I kept getting yelled at because people thought I did something to upset you and after so many days I thought I did too. That's why I have been working so much, I thought you were mad at me," Naya answers truthfully seeing the hurt in her fiancée's face.

Heather leans closer, "I am not mad at you. I love you so much that not seeing you as often as I was used to made me sad. I need you in my life. I need to wake up with you and come home and talk to you about my day and I need to go to bed with you each and every night. Spending time with you over the holidays and in Tahiti made me realize that you are truly my world. I can live without the fame and the money but I can't live without you."

"I can't live without you either. I am sorry I wasn't home as much. I will try harder. Maybe we can make a rule that we need to try and be home at a certain time so we can talk about our day before we go to bed?" Naya speaks softly.

Heather nods her head, "that would be good."

"Okay," Naya whispers before pulling the blonde close enough to kiss her lips. "And if you ever are sad about anything I want to know. I don't want to come home and find you like this again. That broke my heart, Heather."

The blonde hangs her head slightly "I will tell you. I love you Naya, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's still kind of early do you want to go upstairs and we can lay in bed and talk?" Naya questions hopefully.

"Yeah that sounds nice," Heather responds. "Maybe finish planning the wedding?"

Heather walked onto set the next day holding her fiancées hand and a lot happier and everyone around her could tell. She was smiling and laughing like usual and very affectionate with Naya.

"Hey, way to go Rivera you finally bit the bullet and just apologized huh?" Mark states walking over patting the brunette on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Naya questions. "What are you talking about?" Heather also turns her head curious.

"Oh come on, look at the smile on her face. That girl has been miserable for weeks and all of a sudden she looks like the old Heather. You must have finally fixed whatever you did," Mark says as he bumps his shoulder into hers. "And by fixed, I mean, sex."

"Mark, she didn't do anything," Heather responds as the smile fades from her face and she turns walking into their trailer, slamming the door behind her.

"Jackass!" Naya says punching him hard in the arm. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut? She was just having a rough couple days, she is fine. And besides I told you mine and Heather's sex life is none of your business."

"Fine, fine whatever. Look you got some time today? There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Mark inquires rubbing his arm.

Naya thinks for a second "um…yeah I should after I shoot this first scene. Will that work?"

Mark nods his head, "yeah text me when you're done."

Naya walks into the trailer as Heather is in the process of changing into her uniform. "Damn, a couple seconds too late," she jokes walking over to kiss the blonde. "I am sorry about him."

"It's not your fault he is that way. Can I ask you a favor though?" Heather says bashfully.

"Yeah, of course," Naya replies quickly.

"I am not really comfortable with him knowing about our sex life," Heather starts to say as she sees Naya holding back a laugh. "Nay, it's not funny!"

"No, I am not laughing about that, well yes I am, I guess. I told him that at our engagement party. He asked how Tahiti was and I told him that was off limits, that our sex life is between us," Naya answers truthfully.

"You did? Really?" Heather asks taking the brunette's hand.

"I did. I don't know how to explain it, but being with you means a lot to me and it's something I want to keep private," Naya responds wrapping her free hand around Heather's back and pulling her closer. She tilts her head up kissing her "I am so happy you are smiling again."

"Well that's just one of the things you do to me," Heather states kissing her again.

"Just one huh?" Naya says seductively as she wriggles her eyebrows.

Heather pushes her away playfully "go get changed or we will be late."

After shooting her scene with Heather, Naya was free until after lunch. She went and slipped on some pants over her uniform and texted Mark. _I am in my trailer come over. I am freezing don't wanna go out. _

A couple minutes later there is a knock on the trailer door and then Mark walks in. "Aww..…poor baby is cold so I gotta freeze." He says laughing as she sits down next to her on the couch.

"Jerk, and yes I am cold. Besides you're the one who wanted to talk," Naya responds wrapping her arms around herself shivering.

"Naya, it's not that cold out," Mark says as he pulls the brunette closer wrapping his arms around her warming her up. She lays her head on his shoulder and lets the warmth from his body warm her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naya asks snuggling into his side even more.

Mark smiles remembering this feeling all too well. The feel of Naya's body curled up into him as he holds her, the smell of her hair, the way she always made him feel. "Um…well, this actually."

Naya lifts her head not sure what he is talking about, "this? What?"

"Naya I just wanted to make sure you are completely sure that you want to marry Heather," Mark replies softly.

Naya quickly lifts her head pulling out of his hold "what? Yes, I am sure! Why are you asking me this?"

"Calm down. I know you love her and everything but are you prepared for a life like that. I mean you know that it won't be easy," Mark states.

Naya shakes her head, "are you kidding me right now? Marriage is not easy, period. But loving Heather is the easiest thing I have ever done. There is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Okay, okay," Mark responds defensively putting his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to make sure you had thought this through and you realize it may affect your career, and hers."

"Mark, I don't give a damn about my career. I will give all of this up tomorrow if I had to and Heather knows that. I have told her that. What matters to me, is making her happy," Naya answers standing crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey," Mark speaks softly standing and walking over to her "I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to get hurt. People can be very cruel in this business." He wraps her arms around her pulling the brunette into him. "I just want to see you happy. You are always going to be the one that got away and I will always love you." Mark tilts his head down kissing her forehead. "I didn't mean anything by it, I am sorry."

Naya wraps her arms around his waist "Mark, I want you in my life, but I want you to know that my heart belongs to Heather, always."

"I know," Mark says smiling down at her. "And she is one lucky lady to have you. But just so you know I will kick her ass if she hurts you, I don't care if she is hot."

Naya laughs, "she is hot huh? Come on I have to go meet her hotness for lunch," Naya releases her grip as she reaches for his hand. He takes it and walks over opening the door for her.

"Hey Nay!" Heather calls from downstairs, "D is here!"

"Okay be right down!" Naya calls back. As she walks down the stairs she sees Heather, Dianna and Ashley sitting on the couch. "Hey D," she says hugging her, "Ash."

"Well I see where I rank?" Ashley states as Naya gives her a smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Naya says hugging her before turning her attention back to Dianna. "You ready to go?"

"Where are you going?" Ashley asks with a pout.

"Dianna is taking me wedding dress shopping," Naya responds.

Ashley looks over to Heather and then back to Naya, "can I go?"

Naya glances over to Heather who just shrugs her shoulders, "yeah, if you want to. But you're not standing up my beautiful fiancée are you?"

"No, I was just dropping some stuff off. Heather said she has something she has to do anyways," Ashley replies.

"Okay, let's go then," Dianna says standing up. She hugs Heather before heading for the door. As she turns she sees Naya sitting on the blonde's lap kissing her. "Hey! Come on seriously we turned our backs for 2 seconds."

"Bye baby, I love you," Naya says kissing her again.

"Good luck Nay, I hope you find your dress," Heather says with a small pout.

Naya smiles, "don't do that or I won't go. I promise I won't be long."

"Let's go Nay!" Dianna calls from the doorway. Naya grabs her purse and blows Heather a kiss as she closes the door.

Naya has tried on 7 dresses so far all of them have gotten the same reaction from Dianna and Ashley "Nice."

"I am not looking for nice," Naya continues to answer.

"Nay, relax, you will find one. Come on lets go look over on that rack," Dianna responds pulling Naya towards the other side of the store where Ashley is looking. "Anything Ash?"

Ashley holds up a dress, "I know this is not your style Naya, but I really like this one."

Dianna swallows hard, "you….would look beautiful in that dress."

"Aww, thanks D," Ashley says blushing a little. "We all can't be as gorgeous as you two though."

"Oh shut up," Dianna responds playfully, "you are beautiful."

Naya shakes her head slightly watching the two women talk, flirt, with each other. "Um…hello? We are here to find me a dress, not listen to the two of you flirt with each other. Jesus, just sleep together already."

Dianna's head snaps towards her friend "what?"

"You heard me, save your flirting for another time. I need to find a dress," Naya replies turning back to look at the dresses on the rack.

"We weren't….we don't….we," Ashley mutters.

Naya laughs, "just help me find a dress."

Naya walks out of the dressing room slowly, her head down. "Oh my god, Nay, that's the one," Dianna speaks softly. "You look amazing."

"Wow. Naya, seriously you look gorgeous," Ashley states staring at the brunette.

Naya slowly lifts her head as a tear falls from her face. She nods her head and whispers, "this is it."

Dianna rushes over embracing her, "don't cry. Honey you look so beautiful. Heather will love it."

"Thanks D," Naya sniffles wiping the tears. "I don't know why I am crying."

"I think it's the relief you finally found one," Ashley jokes.

"Or maybe the relief that I don't have to watch you two flirt anymore," Naya responds with a smile as Dianna quickly releases her glaring at her. "What?"

Naya walks into the apartment she can smell dinner and looking around assumes Heather must be in the kitchen too. She walks in seeing the blonde sitting at the table with her back to her. The brunette walks up behind her leans down and kisses her neck. Walking around the chair she sits on her lap. "Hi, baby."

"Hi," Heather answers wrapping her arms around Naya. "You are smiling, is that because you found a dress?"

Naya nods her head as she drapes her arms over the blonde's shoulders, "I did and now I want to spend the rest of the night with you."

"I would love that," Heather responds leaning forward to kiss her.

Naya jumps back quickly, "oh my God I almost forgot I have to tell you something."

Heather startles as she watches the brunette leap off her lap "um….okay?"

"Dianna and Ashley were flirting with each other all day," Naya replies excitedly.

Heather furrows her brows, "what?"

"I know. I was just as surprised. But they were flirting," Naya states.

Heather smiles, "that would be so awesome."

"I know right?" Naya says with a big grin.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

_Okay for everyone still reading thank you for being patient, for all you non-patient people. I am writing when I can. I have some things going on and very little free time. Also I am got bored and started another story, so look for that one as well. Thanks again for the reviews and letting me know what you think._

"Morning baby," Naya says guiltily as she pours Heather a cup of coffee.

Heather gives her a little smile as she sits down at the table, "Hemo, please don't be mad. I tried to hurry and get home but I kept screwing up and having to redo it."

"What time did you get home?" Heather asks quietly taking a sip of her coffee.

Naya sits down across from her, "around 2am. I'm sorry. I feel awful. Don't be mad at me."

"Why are you up already then?" Heather questions her eyes averting the brunette's.

Naya reaches over taking the blonde's hand, "I know your upset. It was my idea to make sure we spend time together every night and I blew it. I'm sorry Heather."

"You didn't answer my question," Heather replies softly lifting her head to make eye contact.

"I have to work this morning," Naya answers carefully. "I know today was our day off and we were going to spend it together and we still can. I promise I will be home by lunch." Heather stands walking over to the sink, dumping her coffee down the drain before leaving the kitchen. "Heather?" Naya quickly follows her into the living room "hey, baby please, I have to finish this song. I will be home in a couple hours."

Heather plops down onto the couch sighing as she reaches for the remote, turning the TV on, "fine."

Naya steps in front of the blonde blocking her view of the TV, "please don't do this, you are making me feel terrible."

"I don't mean to make you feel bad," Heather mumbles. "Well maybe a little."

Naya smiles sitting down next to her, "anytime I make you sad I feel bad, trust me. I won't be long, I promise. I tried to finish last night, I swear, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer."

"It's okay, really. Just hurry home," Heather responds taking her fiancées hand. "I'm sorry I am being a baby."

Naya leans over kissing her, "I love you. Would you join me for a picnic lunch at the beach when I finish?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Heather replies with a grin.

"Good it's a date then," Naya answers kissing her again. "I like when you smile," she says stroking the blonde's cheek. "See you soon baby."

"Love you Nay," Heather calls out as the door closes. She turns the TV and heads upstairs to shower and get ready for her day at the beach.

"This is nice. Thank you," Heather says finishing her lunch and snuggling into Naya's side.

Naya pulls the blonde closer rubbing her arm "you cold?"

"A little, but honestly I just wanted to be closer to you," Heather responds smirking.

"You don't need an excuse to do that," Naya answers kissing the side of her head.

Heather sighs contently. "I can't believe in a few months we will be in this exact spot getting married. Who would have thought a year ago we would be here."

"What do you mean?" Naya asks nudging her.

Heather sits up, "I meant that a year ago I was with Taylor and you were starting to pull away from me and our friendship." Naya lowers her head. "Nay? It's okay but why? I mean if you liked me why didn't you want to be friends with me?"

"I couldn't Heather. I knew I liked you more than friends and I didn't want to ruin your relationship," Naya speaks shyly. "Besides it hurt too much to see you with him. I guess I always loved you."

"Aww…you are such a sap," Heather coos bumping her shoulder into her fiancée. She then stands reaching her hand out, "walk with me?" Naya smiles and accepts her hand as she stands. "And Nay, that was very sweet of you to say. I think I knew I loved you too, I just didn't know what to do about it."

The girls walk down the beach a little way before Naya speaks, "did you decide what you want to do for your birthday?"

"I think I just want to do the same as we did for yours. I just want to spend it with you," Heather replies.

"You sure, we can go somewhere or do something if you want. Can I at least take my girl to dinner before calling it a night?" Naya responds swinging their arms between them.

"Sure dinner sounds good. But you don't have to. I just want to be with you. I had a great time on your birthday," Heather says sincerely.

"I did too," Naya winks. "But if you want to do something please let me know. I want to make you feel special for your day."

Heather stops pulling Naya into her, "my turn to be sappy. You do make me feel special, every day. I just want you." She leans in kissing her then pulls back with a big grin on her face. "And if you are naked it will be even better."

"I could arrange that you know. I mean it is your birthday and I want to make you happy," Naya responds wriggling her eyebrows. "Should we head home and practice for your birthday, I want it to be perfect."

"Don't tease me Nay," Heather responds with a wicked grin.

Naya starts to lift her shirt seductively, "me tease? Never." Heather charges at Naya throwing her over her shoulder and starts back up the beach. "Heather! Put me down!"

"Nope, we are going home to practice," Heather says seriously.

Naya laughs, "okay okay, but I can walk. Put me down before you hurt yourself. Besides you will need your energy when we get home."

Heather puts the brunette back on the ground as they begin to clean up their lunch and head back to the car. Naya starts to walk away as the blonde runs by her swatting her ass with her hand, "come on, I want you naked."

"It's not your birthday yet!" Naya yells running to catch up.

Heather opens the door letting Naya enter first. By the time she turns around the brunette has her shirt off and is swinging it above her head.

"You like?" Naya asks tossing the shirt at Heather.

"Um…yes," Heather answers removing the shirt from her head and face and letting it fall to the floor.

Heather walks closer as her fiancée takes a step back. "Nope, you stay there," Naya demands as she unbuttons her jeans.

"Oh God Naya this is mean," Heather states tilting her head.

"You wanted me naked," Naya responds as she unzips her pants.

Heather sighs loudly "yes but I wanted to help you out of them and be able to touch you."

Naya slips her shoes off, "well it's too late to make up the rules now. Sit." Heather walks slowly over sitting on the couch, never taking her eyes of the brunette. "Baby, this is supposed to be fun, stop pouting," Naya says leaning over and kissing her bottom lip but quickly moves back when Heather tries to grab her.

"Aghhh….you are so mean sometimes," Heather pouts.

Naya lets out a laugh, "mean? Really?" she says pulling on the waistband of her jeans so that they slowly ride down her hips and then over her thighs before falling to the ground around her ankles. She steps out of them flicking them with her foot so that they fly at the blonde. "Mean?"

Heather smirks, "you are not mean. You are a tease. Damn it Naya let me touch you."

The brunette shakes her head as she releases the clasp on her bra and tosses it at the anxious blonde on the couch. "Almost there. Just one more thing," she says as she pulls her underwear down and steps out of them.

Heather continues to stare at the women before her, "I know I am your fiancée and I love you but Jesus Naya, you are gorgeous."

Naya laughs, "thanks baby." The brunette walks a little closer just out of her fiancées reach, "so now what? You said you wanted me naked, here I am."

Heather jumps up off the couch grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into her. She places several kisses on her neck, face and lips before spinning her around and laying her on the couch. "Now I want to kiss you everywhere."

Naya holds up a hand, "wait. You still have clothes on."

"I never said I was going to be naked, I said I wanted you naked," Heather replies leaning down taking Naya's bottom lip between her teeth.

"Who's the tease now?" Naya states puffing out her bottom lip even more.

Heather gently bites at it as she runs her hands up the brunette's sides letting one settle on her breast, "you want to do this here or upstairs?"

"Oh now I get choices. I am not moving," Naya responds stubbornly as she crosses her arms over her chest pushing the blonde's hand off her breast.

Heather leans closer kissing her cheek and then her ear, "don't think I won't throw you over my shoulder again."

Naya reaches up grabbing the blonde and pulling her down on top of her, "get out of these clothes now."

"You wanna help?" she asks grinding her hips into Naya.

Naya quickly grabs the blonde's shirt lifting it over her head. She unhooks her bra and tosses it aside. "Get up."

"Wow you are bossy," Heather smirks as she starts to stand. Before she is fully on her feet Naya is reaching for her waistband and unbuttoning her jeans. She glides her hands inside pulling them down as she cups the blonde's backside. "Mmm… I think I like you bossy."

As Naya yanks the jeans off Heather throwing them aside Heather has already pulled her underwear down and rapidly steps out of them. "You wanna talk about beautiful," the brunette speaks softly. She slowly stands in front of the blonde as she caresses her arms, back, sides, hips and over her ass. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Nay," Heather answers staring back into brown eyes. "You okay? You look like you are going to cry."

Naya shakes her head, "I am so lucky. You are amazing and you love me. I don't know why, but you do. God look at you, you….you are…"

"I am yours," Heather says sincerely as she wraps her arms around her fiancée. "I am so in love with you and now I want to go upstairs and make love to you." She takes her hand leading her up the stairs. Once inside their room Heather directs Naya to the bed and gently pushes her back onto it. She lays her body down on the brunette's as their lips find each other's.

Naya reaches up stroking Heathers back as she gently kisses down her neck. Heather's hand begins to caress the brunette's breast as Naya leans her head back and the blonde lets her other hand wander down her body. Heather kisses her neck causing a moan to escape her fiancées mouth. The blonde lowers her hand rubbing Naya.

"Mmmm….Heather," Naya moans louder as the blonde's leg slides between her own.

Heather smiles against her neck before slowly moving her assault lower. She kisses her breast before taking it in her mouth, gently sucking and flicking the nipple with her tongue. Her hand continues to run over Naya making it harder for her to lay still.

"Please baby," Naya pants.

Heather runs her fingers over her one more time before entering her. She inserts two fingers slowly and then starts to gently move them inside her.

"Oh…." Naya moans closing her eyes and laying her head back against the pillow. Her hips begin to move with the slow rhythm of the blonde's hands.

Heather slides up the brunette's body so she is face to face with her, "you feel so good."

"Oh God, so do you," Naya manages between breaths.

The blonde leans down kissing her lips and gently running her tongue over her fiancée asking for permission to enter. Naya reaches behind Heather's neck pulling them even closer. Her hips begin to grind harder into the blonde searching for more.

Heather smiles once again knowing exactly what Naya needs. She thrusts a little faster, a little deeper, causing Naya to cry out, "oh God…..yes," her hips matching the pace once again.

Naya wraps her arms around the blonde tighter as her body desires more. Heather runs her thumb over the brunette's clit while still thrusting her fingers into her. Her body begins to tremble and Heather can feel her closing in around her, she curls her fingers inside and rubs a little harder as Naya calls out and shakes underneath her.

Heather continues to lie on top of her as she gently removes her fingers, "you okay?"

"Mmmhmm," Naya sighs.

"I love you," Heather laughs.

"Yeah, me too, but can I have a second before I return the favor," Naya asks still trying to catch her breath.

"Baby, you don't have to, just rest," Heather says kissing her again.

"Oh no that deserves to be returned, trust me. You took my breath away," Naya responds. Heather starts to move off of the brunette, "where are you going? I like feeling you on me." She wraps her arms around her again caressing the blonde's back. "I love the feel of your skin, it's so soft."

"Nay, you really are sentimental today. Everything okay?" Heather asks lifting her head from the brunette's chest.

"Yeah I just love you. I love everything about you and I love our life together," Naya responds rolling her fiancée on her back. "And now I am going to show you how much I love you."

"Mmmm" Heather moans as the brunette kisses her breast.

Naya continues to gently kiss and lick the blonde's breast as she rubs her hand down over her stomach to her hip. She slides her leg between the blonde's spreading her legs a little as she runs her hand down over her. Naya slowly runs her finger over Heather's clit causing her to shake. "Somebody is excited," the brunette says lifting her head back to place a kiss on her lips.

"You make me that way," Heather speaks softly.

Naya smiles as she kisses her again and inserts her fingers into the blonde causing her to moan in her mouth. "You keep making those noises and I will be the one getting off again," she says kissing just below Heather's ear. She grinds her hips into the blondes who instinctively lifts hers pushing back. Naya pushes deeper into her and runs her thumb over her clit.

Heather lets out another load moan gripping Naya's hair in her hand. "Oh baby…..yes," she gasps. Within seconds her body is convulsing and she is tightening her hold on the brunette pulling her against her. "Ahhhh."

Naya removes her fingers but continues to rub her hand over the blonde slowly until she stops shaking, "you okay."

"Jesus Nay," Heather pants in her ear. "I think I needed that."

"All you gotta do is ask baby. I am willing to help out anytime," Naya says smirking.

Heather smiles back, "I bet you are."

"So what would you like to do the rest of the day?" Naya questions laying her head down on the blonde's chest.

Heather wraps her arms around Naya's waist, "I am good with this. Can we just lay here for a while?"

Naya gently runs her finger over the blonde's collar bone, "that sounds good."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

_Again I thank you for still reading and reviewing. I keep thinking no one cares and then get these reviews that make me smile. I have never singled out anyone, I usually just try and respond to every review personally, but there are a lot of anonymous or "guest" but I got a review from Benedicte (Guest). I really wish I could have responded. Please find me on twitter Terid77 or message me again I would love to talk to you._

"Bee? What is so important? You guys have been blowing up my phone," Naya answers placing the phone closer to her ear.

"Where are you?" Kevin questions.

"I'm about 5 minutes from the studio, what's going on?" Naya asks.

"We have been trying to call you for over an hour," Kevin states seriously.

"Yeah, I noticed. I was in the studio and my phone was on silent. Will you tell me what's going on?" Naya asks starting to get worried.

Kevin takes a deep breath, "It's Heather, she's fine, she's not hurt or anything, just upset. Lea and Dianna are with her."

"What happened?" Naya yells. "Sorry Bee, what happened?" she says again lowering her voice.

"Her Mom called, her sister Kim was in a car accident," Kevin starts to reply.

"How bad?" Naya interrupts.

Kevin sighs, "it's not good." The phone goes silent, "hey Bee, she needs you. You need to get here safe, so keep talking to me."

Naya's breath hitches as she tries to hold back the tears, "I'm here. Where is she?"

"Your trailer," Kevin responds as the phone goes dead. He walks towards the parking lot waiting for her to pull in, watching as she quickly pulls in and jumps out running towards him. "Nay? Are you alright?" he asks wrapping his arms around her. He walks with her to their trailer opening the door for her.

Naya walks in seeing Heather sobbing in Lea's arms with Dianna sitting next to them with her head in her hands. Dianna quickly stands walking over to Naya and whispering, "she needs you."

The brunette nods her head, "can you get us tickets to Scottsdale as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, I will go make some calls right now," Dianna replies grabbing her phone and walking out the door.

"Heather?" Naya speaks softly walking over to sit next to her.

Heather lifts her head from Lea's shoulder, "Nay, I can't lose her too."

Naya wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her into her as the first tear leaves her eye, "shh…baby, its' okay. Kim's strong she will pull through."

"They said she may never wake up," Heather cries.

Naya kisses her head holding her tighter, "can I please take you home?"

"I need to be there with her," Heather sobs.

"I know. D is getting us tickets right now. Let me take you home and we can get some stuff together and as soon as we can we will go," Naya answers trying to be strong and not let Heather see her cry. The blonde nods her head as Naya helps her up.

"Nay, you are all set," Dianna announces walking back in. "You leave tomorrow morning at 8:15am."

"Thank you," Naya responds.

"Where are Heather's keys?" Dianna asks. Naya shrugs her shoulders. "I am going to follow you home in her car and Kevin said he would pick me up and bring me back here to get my car. Also I will be at the house tomorrow morning at 6:30am to take you to the airport," Dianna announces.

Naya smiles at her, "thank you, you are the best."

The car ride home is silent. Naya drives with her hand on the blonde's thigh occasionally glancing over at her when she would hear her gasp. Watching Heather cry was the most heart breaking thing she has ever endured. She wanted to hold her and tell her everything is going to be alright, but honestly she didn't know. She isn't even sure what happened or how bad Kim really is.

Naya parks the car in the garage. Thankful on rainy nights like this they have the garage at the new house. They have only been living there a few weeks but it has been useful quite a bit already. The brunette walks around to the passenger's side opening the door for Heather, "come on baby, lets' get you to bed." As she helps the blonde out Dianna pulls in with Heather's car. Naya gives her a smile and waits as Dianna gets out and hands her the keys. "Thanks again D, for everything," Naya speaks.

"You're welcome, you need anything?" Dianna asks looking sadly at Heather. Heather shakes her head tightening her grip on the brunette's hand. "Okay I'll be back at 6:30am, try and get some sleep, both of you," Dianna emphasizes seeing how exhausted they both looked. She hugs Heather kissing her cheek as she pulls away, "I love you."

"Love you too D," Heather sobs as Naya gently strokes her back.

"Come on," Naya says softly leading the blonde inside. She walks her to the bedroom sitting her on the bed. Releasing her long enough to grab a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from Heather's dresser, Naya walks back over helping her remove her sweatshirt and bra. She pulls the t-shirt over her head and then kneels down untying her sneakers. Once she gets her sneakers off, she reaches for the blonde's hands, helping her up. Heather stands as Naya unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her legs. "Okay step out of those and into these," Naya instructs her holding her shorts for her.

"I am not a baby you know, I can dress myself," Heather replies coldly.

Naya wraps her arms around her fiancée in tight embrace, "I know. I am so sorry you are hurting and I can't fix it," she whispers in her ear.

Heather pulls her closer as she breaks down again burying her face into Naya's neck. Naya leads them around to Heather's side of the bed, pulling back the covers. She lets go long enough for Heather to climb into bed and for her to quickly change into a pair of sweat pants.

Naya lays down pulling the blonde over to her as she wraps her arms around her. Heather places her head just below her chin and directly over Naya's heart. The blonde drapes her arm over the brunette's stomach, "thank you," she mumbles.

Naya tilts her head to the side placing a kiss on her head before looking down at her, "please don't thank me. I feel so useless right now."

Heather lifts her head, "you are amazing as always."

"I don't feel amazing. It hurts so much seeing you like this. I don't know what to do to help you," Naya answers softly.

Heather lays her head back down, "you're doing it."

Naya lies stroking her fiancée's back, they have been lying there for hours. She looks over at the clock, 2:12am. Heather just fell asleep and she doesn't want to wake her but she has some things she has to do before they leave. She carefully slides out from under the sleeping blonde, slowly walking to the door. She gently pushes the door closed as she exits and heads out to the living room. The first call she makes is to Ryan. She knows it's late but she needs to let him know what is going on and apologize for leaving on such short notice. Then she calls her mother. Naya barely manages a hello before the tears flow from her eyes. Her mother calms her down long enough for Naya to tell her what is happening and promises to keep her informed. When she glances at the clock again it reads 3:30am. She quietly goes back into the bedroom and starts packing their clothes for Arizona. She knows they will not have time before their flight. By 5am everything is packed and ready to go so instead of lying down she decides to grab a shower before waking Heather.

Dianna parks in the drive texting Naya to let her know she's there. The girls come out a few minutes later carrying their bags. "Morning," Dianna calls out opening the back of her SUV for them.

"Hey D, thanks again for taking us," Naya responds with a partial smile.

Dianna hugs her, "you look exhausted, did you sleep at all?" Naya shakes her head as she pulls away and opens the back door climbing in.

The ride to the airport is quiet. Naya sits rubbing the back of Heather's neck as she sits in front of her. Heather really hasn't said much since the brunette woke her this morning.

"Please let me know if there is anything you need and let me know how she is doing," Dianna says pulling up to drop them off. "Oh and Naya I reserved a car for you at the airport. It's in your name."

"You're the best. Love you," Naya calls out.

"Get some sleep!" Dianna shouts as she puts the car in drive.

This is normally where the girls would drift apart some so that they didn't draw attention to themselves. So as Heather starts to walk away, Naya grabs her hand in hers, "not today, today I don't care." The blonde gives her a small smile as they walk to the counter together.

Once the bags are checked and they clear security there are a few people who recognize them, but luckily it's early and not too many people are there. Naya drags Heather through the terminal and down to their gate.

"You hungry?" Naya asks quietly. Heather shakes her head. "Baby, you should eat something, how about a bagel?" The blonde doesn't respond so Naya takes that as a yes and quickly walks over to the little deli. She returns with the bagels and coffee and notices Heather is crying. Placing the coffee on the floor she reaches her arm around the blonde's shoulder pulling her closer. Heather rests her head on her fiancées shoulder, "we will be there soon Heather."

They sit for what seems like forever to Heather before they are finally boarding the plane. Heather sits near the window staring out for most of the flight. Naya tries to close her eyes for a bit but Heather's soft whimpers prevent her from sleeping. She sits holding the blonde's hand occasionally lifting it to her lips.

When they land Heather is one of the first one's off the plane. She walks to baggage claim so fast Naya has to practically jog to keep up. That one coffee was not cutting it. After getting their bags and the car Naya drives them with Heather's directions to the hospital.

The blonde gets out of the car before Naya is able to put it in park, "Heather! Please try and relax, we are here." Heather turns around to face her not saying anything. Naya turns the car off sighing as she follows her into the hospital. They walk directly to the elevators going up to ICU. Heather was familiar with the hospital and knew where she was going so Naya just followed behind not saying a word.

As they reach the waiting room Mrs. Morris is sitting there talking with another woman. Heather rushes in "Mom!" She hugs her Mom.

"Oh Heather you're here," Mrs. Morris announces wrapping her arms around her youngest daughter.

"How is she?" Heather asks as a few tears fall from her eyes.

Mrs. Morris shakes her head releasing her, "no change." She glances over to the doorway "hi Naya, thank you for getting her safe and sound." She embraces the brunette.

"Hi Mrs. Morris I am so sorry," Naya says softly.

"Mrs. Hubbell," Heather states walking over to hug the other woman. "Oh…um….this is Naya," the blonde says reaching her hand out to her fiancée.

Naya accepts her hand as Heather pulls her closer. "Hi," Naya responds nervously.

"Naya, it is nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you. Wish it was under better circumstances," Mrs. Hubbell replies.

"Um….yeah you too," Naya answers politely squeezing the blonde's hand.

Heather turns her attention back to her mother, "Mom, can I see her?"

"Jackie and Dave are in with her right now and only two people are allowed at a time back to see her. When Jackie comes out, you can go in honey," Mrs. Morris replies.

Naya releases her hand and goes to sit down away from Mrs. Hubbell on the other side of the waiting room. Heather notices she looks uneasy but before she can say anything Naya shoots up and walks towards the door, "I'm going to get some coffee, anyone want anything?"

"Nay?" Heather says but the brunette keeps walking. She stands walking out behind her. "Nay?" Naya stops turning around to face her. "I'm sorry I didn't know she was going to be here."

"It's fine Heather, we are here for Kim. Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Naya answers coldly.

Heather shakes her head, "no thank you. I love you Nay."

Naya steps closer kissing her, "I love you too. Go sit with your mom, I will be right back."

When Naya walks back Heather is sitting next to her mother, her mother has her arm around the blonde's shoulder. She sits down on the other side of the blonde leaving a chair between them. They sit in silence for a few minutes before Jackie walks in.

"Heather," Jackie says quickly walking over to hug her. "I'm glad you are here."

"Hi, Jack" the blonde responds. "Can I go back now?"

Jackie pulls her up by the hand, "I'll show you." She walks with Heather out of the room and down the hall. When Jackie comes back in to the waiting room she smiles at Naya walking in and sitting between her mother and the brunette. "Hey Naya. I almost didn't recognize you with your glasses on."

"Hi Jackie," Naya responds fidgeting with her coffee cup. "Yeah, haven't gotten much sleep, not sure my contacts would agree with me right now."

"Did you guys leave last night or this morning?" Jackie asks making small talk.

Naya puts the cup down, "we left this morning, but I didn't want Heather to have to worry about anything so I was up all night making calls and packing our stuff."

"Well thanks for getting her here," Jackie replies. Naya nods.

Naya sits there quietly waiting for Heather. She has never felt uncomfortable around the blonde's family but having Taylor's mother sitting in the same room made her not want to say anything. Forty-five minutes later Heather comes walking slowly through the door. She looks directly at Naya as the tears roll down her cheeks. Naya stands as Heather rushes over to her wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

Naya strokes her fiancée's hair holding her tight against her. Heather's body trembles as she cries into her neck. "I am so sorry," she whispers kissing her head.

"I…." Heather sobs harder.

"Okay, take a breath," Naya speaks calmly. "Look at me baby," Heather lifts her head slightly to look, "deep breath. Listen to me, you gotta calm down."

Heather takes a deep breath staring into the brunette's eyes, "I love you so much, don't ever leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Naya responds giving her a small smile. "Come sit with me." The girls sit as Naya rubs the blonde's back trying to calm her. Heather rests her head on her fiancées shoulder taking her hand in hers gently caressing it. "There you go," the brunette states kissing her head again.

"Heather honey, are you okay?" Her mother asks sitting next to her.

"I wasn't ready to see her like that, I'm sorry," Heather says sniffling.

"Um…I'm sorry to interrupt," Taylor announces walking in the waiting room. "I didn't know you were here yet," he says looking at his ex-girlfriend. Heather doesn't speak, she squeezes Naya's hand a little tighter as she feels the brunette's body tense up. He turns to face his mother, "hi, I just wanted to check on you and see if you needed anything." Taylor sits next to his mother as he glances over at Heather giving her a small smile.

"You need to leave," Heather says looking directly at Taylor.

"Heather," Mrs. Morris starts to say.

Heather shakes her head, "no Mom, he needs to leave. I am already worried about Kim I don't need to worry about Naya too."

Mrs. Hubbell looks confusingly at her son and then back to Heather, "Naya? Why do you need to worry about Naya if Taylor is here? Heather I know you and my son are not close anymore but…"

"You never told her, did you?" Heather questions raising her voice some.

"Heather, please. I was just checking on my mom. She has been here with your mom since last night," Taylor replies.

"So you never told her what you did?" Heather repeats as she shakes his head. "Unbelievable."

"Taylor what's going on?" his mother inquires.

Taylor sighs, "can we go somewhere else and talk, please?" Taylor and his mother stand and leave the room.

"Heather, I am not sure that was necessary," her mother states.

Heather wipes the tears from her face, "really? And him telling my fiancée he can't wait to touch her again was necessary. He doesn't need to be here. He is not a part of this family."

"Okay, but you could have been a little more understanding," the blonde's mother replies.

"No, I won't. I am tired of trying to make sense of things. He has hurt someone I love and with my sister laying in there fighting for her life he has the balls to show up here to pretend to be supportive. It' an act Mom! That's what he does and I am tired of people feeling sorry for him. Naya is part of this family not him!" Heather shouts.

Naya quickly stands taking the blonde's hand, "let's go for a walk." The brunette pulls her fiancée out of the waiting room and into the hall. "Okay I know you are upset and I know you are stressed and tired, but please don't do this here. Your family needs you. Do you want me to go?"

"What? No I don't want you to go," Heather says angrily.

"Why are you so angry? You haven't said more than two words in the past day and now when you do you are mad. Why?" Naya asks sincerely.

"I….I just….I feel like everyone I love gets taken away from me. I can't keep losing people Nay, it hurts so much," Heather confesses. "I have no control and I hate it. Why? Why do I keep losing people I love?"

Naya pulls her into a hug, "I don't know. Life isn't fair baby. You are the most loving person I have ever met and for you to keep having your heart broken it's not fair. But I will never willingly leave you or hurt you."

Heather breaks down, "I know you wouldn't and I don't ever want to hurt you."

Naya looks up to see Mrs. Morris and Jackie watching from a few feet away. The blonde's mother gives her a small smile as she wipes a tear that runs down her cheek. "You have two people standing behind you that love you very much too and want to help you through this."

Heather lifts her head and looks behind her seeing her mom and sister. "I am sorry," she says running over hugging both of them.

"Get over here," Jackie orders Naya opening her arms to her, "you are a part of this family."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Its late afternoon and the girls have been sitting at the hospital for only a few hours. Heather's mother, sister Jackie and Heather have been taking turns going to sit with Kim and Kim's boyfriend Dave. They have all tried to convince him to take a break but he always says he is fine and doesn't want to leave her. They understand and don't push. Dave's parents have also joined them in the waiting room and there has been no sign of Taylor or his mother since they left earlier.

Heather walks in from taking her turn sitting with her sister. She politely greets Dave's parents and then takes a seat next to her fiancée. Naya watches her closely making sure she is okay. She offers her hand to the blonde who quickly grabs hold. Naya squeezes it gently giving her a little smile.

"You okay?" Naya whispers. Heather nods her head trying to force a smile. "I love you Heather."

"I love you too," Heather answers softly. "You look exhausted."

Naya smiles, "is that your way of telling me I look like crap."

"No you're beautiful, but you look really tired," Heather replies caressing the brunette's leg.

"I'm okay," Naya replies.

Heather slides down leaving a chair between them as Naya watches, confused by why she is moving away from her. The blonde looks back over at her, patting her own leg, "come lay down."

The brunette smiless as she lays down placing her head on Heather's thigh curling her legs up. The blonde picks up her sweatshirt draping it over Naya's body. "Try and get some sleep," she demands running her fingers through her dark hair.

Naya wakes with her head on a make shift pillow and Heather nowhere in sight. She sits up quickly looking around the room.

"She just went to say goodnight to Kim," Jackie speaks up. "I'm going to take you guys home so you can get some rest."

Naya nods her head, "oh, okay."

"You alright?" Jackie questions.

"Um….yeah fine. How long was I sleeping?" Naya asks.

Jackie smiles "only about an hour."

"Oh it felt a lot longer," Naya laughs.

Heather walks in seeing the smile on her fiancées face, "I'm glad you're awake ," she says walking towards her, leaning down to kiss her. "Mom wants us to go home and sleep."

"You okay leaving?" Naya asks quietly taking the blonde's hand in her own.

"Not really, but maybe if we rest tonight we can convince her to go home tomorrow," Heather answers. Naya nods standing and picking up their things.

The girls are back at the hospital by 7am the next morning. As they start to walk back up to ICU they notice Heather's mother on the phone in the lobby. She hangs up greeting each of them with a hug.

"Mom, why are you down here? And why do you seem happy?" Heather inquires.

"Well I don't want to get your hopes up but Dave felt your sister squeeze his hand. They took her for some more tests about an hour ago," Mrs. Morris replies.

"That's great news!" Jackie adds enthusiastically.

"Calm down, it could just be her reflexes, we have to wait and see," her mother states.

"But you seem optimistic," Heather says quietly.

"Of course, I want her to open her eyes and talk to me," The blonde's mother replies as a tear runs down her face.

"Barbara?" Mrs. Hubbell calls walking towards them. "Good news?"

Mrs. Morris hugs the woman, "don't know yet but have my fingers crossed."

"Is it okay if I am here?" the woman asks looking over to Heather and Naya.

Naya nods her head as Heather smiles, "yes of course. My mom and Kim can use all the support they can get."

"Thank you. I would like to talk to the two of you if that's alright," Mrs. Hubbell asks sincerely.

Naya glances around noticing people are staring and some whispering, "can we go somewhere private? I don't really want anyone to overhear."

"Mrs. Hubbell only our family and close friends know about what happened and if the media gets ahold of it they would have a field day," Heather adds.

"I understand and to be honest I am not really sure exactly what happened. Can we meet in the cafeteria, should be quiet down there right now?" Mrs. Hubbell asks.

Heather looks over at Naya seeing she is very uncomfortable, "yeah, that's fine. Can you give us a minute though?"

"Of course I will go and wait for you there," the woman responds then looks over to the blonde's mother. "Barbara I will be up in a few minutes."

Heather steps closer to Naya as Mrs. Hubbell leaves, taking the brunette's hands in her own, "you okay with this, I don't want this to upset you."

Mrs. Morris walks over to them, "you don't have to discuss any of this if you don't want to."

"I….um….I guess it is okay. I mean it's not her fault. It's just hard to talk about," Naya speaks softly. "I've only ever talked to my therapist and Heather about it."

"I will be right there and whenever you want to stop, we will. Like my mom said you don't have to tell her anything," Heather states.

"She really is a good woman Naya. Her son did some awful things but that's not her," Heather's mother adds trying to reassure her.

Naya nods, "I know she seems very nice. Let's just go before I change my mind."

"See you in a little bit," Heather calls to her mom as she takes Naya's hand walking the opposite direction.

Mrs. Hubbell stands seeing the girls walking towards her, "thank you for talking to me. Taylor told me what happened. I apologize for my son but I am not sure he told me everything."

"Mrs. Hubbell I am going to be honest with you. Naya is not very comfortable talking about what happened to her. She still struggles with things so I don't know how much she will be able to help you," Heather responds sitting across from her.

The woman nods her head in understanding," I am sorry that you two were hurt. Taylor told me a little about it but he may have left some things out. Like why he came home so suddenly."

Naya takes a deep breath, "it's no secret your son and I didn't get along. He had what I wanted and then when Heather told me she felt the same way he got really angry. Calling us, well mostly me, names and letting me know he was going to fight for Heather. He changed."

"He was very jealous of you, always was," Mrs. Hubbell adds. "He loved you so much," she says looking over to Heather.

"I know he did and I loved him. But feelings change and I didn't want to hurt him anymore, that's why I broke up with him. I was in love with someone else, but I will always care about him," Heather replies.

Mrs. Hubbell gives her a small smile, "I'm not sure he knows that. He thinks you pretty much despise him right now."

"Once I knew he was alright, I was beyond angry with him for what he did to Naya," Heather starts to say.

"Wait. Alright? What do you mean?" Taylor's mother questions.

"When he was leaving the last note on my car, a….well a friend of mine caught him and beat him up pretty good," Naya answers softly.

"That explains the bruises," she mumbles. "Naya again I am so sorry for what he did. To make you relive that horrible event. That's not the boy I raised," the woman says shaking her head.

"Jealousy can make you do things you regret," Naya replies looking down at her hands fidgeting on the table.

Heather places her hand over the brunette's, "he was hurt and wanted to hurt us."

"So what happened after your friend caught him?" his mother asks.

Heather tells her the details of that night as well as how Taylor tried to get money from Ryan if he promised not to report Mark or Naya. Taylor's mother sat there listening shaking her head and apologizing over and over. She asks several questions causing Naya to clam up.

"Naya I don't mean to make you uncomfortable," his mother says watching the brunette grip Heather's hand tighter. Heather places her other hand on her fiancée's back rubbing small circles. "I am so sorry either of you got hurt. Your Mom didn't tell me much just said that you had fallen and hit your head," she says looking at the blonde. "I didn't know you were attacked."

"I wasn't, Naya was. She was beaten pretty bad and almost raped so when Taylor started writing those letters you understand how it upset us," Heather states pulling Naya closer to her.

"I understand and I am sorry," the woman speaks barely above a whisper.

"Mrs. Hubbell I am not upset with you, you seem like a very caring woman," Naya speaks softly. "I honestly just want to be able to move on from all of this and forget it happened." Heather gives her a small smile before her facial expressions change drastically and she stands abruptly. "Heath?" Naya asks concerned watching her stand.

"Leave. I know I can't tell you what to do but please Taylor stay away from Naya," Heather states coldly.

"I'm sorry Heather I told him to come. I want all of this to be over as well and he owes you both an apology," Mrs. Hubbell interjects.

"I owe you more than that," Taylor says quietly as he walks closer. "Naya, I know I have no right to ask you for anything but if you would please talk to me and give me a chance to apologize, I would be grateful."

"You can talk to her right here with us, I don't want her alone with you," Heather replies defensively.

Taylor puts his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean I was going to take her to a dark alley, I just meant maybe over there. We won't even leave the room."

The blonde glances down at her fiancée, "it's not up to me." Naya inhales deeply, "I will be right over there Nay. Maybe this will be good for you."

"Baby, this trip is for you, to be with your family. We don't have to do this now," Naya responds.

"Naya, please. I owe you an apology and I want to try and explain. You're here anyways and I need to do this," Taylor pleads.

"Don't leave," Naya says turning her head towards the blonde.

Heather leans down kissing her head, "never. I will be right there," she says pointing to another table a few feet away. "I love you, it will be okay, I promise."

Naya nods as she closes her eyes slowly taking another deep breath, "fine."

Heather and Taylor's mom stand walking over to another table. The blonde never taking her eyes off of her fiancée as she watches Taylor sit across from her.

"She is very protective of you," Taylor speaks with a slight smile.

"We have been through a lot," Naya bluntly answers.

Taylor shrugs his shoulders, "I guess just never seen her like that."

"Are you we going to talk about mine and Heather's relationship or what? Because I really do not think that is a good idea," Naya responds angrily.

"Okay sorry," Taylor says with a chuckle. "You two are just…."

"We are private people and we want to keep things that way. I did not agree to talk to you about Heather," Naya replies starting to stand.

Taylor quickly grabs her hand, "wait, please!"

The brunette pulls her hand away, "don't touch me." She glances over at Heather who is already standing ready to come to her rescue. Naya quietly sits back down mouthing "it's okay," to the blonde.

"I am sorry I did not mean to grab you. I just want to apologize and I don't really know how anything I can say will make up for what I did. Naya, I have always been afraid you were going to take Heather away from me. I saw the way she used to look at you, that's how she used to look at me, I saw it coming. I knew she was falling in love with you," Taylor begins.

"Taylor I am not going to discuss this with you and I didn't take Heather away from you" Naya interjects. "No one meant for you to get hurt and she never cheated on you with me or with anyone else."

'I know, I'm trying to explain why I did it. I was hurt, jealous, I thought if I hurt you it would somehow make me feel better," Taylor admits.

"Did it work?" Naya asks sarcastically. "I never did anything to you, ever! Was it all worth it?!" she questions raising her voice. "You have no idea what you put me through, us through. I am sorry you got your heart broken, but I would take that any day compared to what we have been through. I was threatened, my family was threatened. Then I had to watch this animal beat my girlfriend in front of me and then practically rape me while he had a gun to my head!"

"Okay enough," Heather calls walking behind Naya and placing her hands on her shoulders. "I think you are done," she states glaring at Taylor.

"Naya I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted you to know why I acted like such a jerk. I'm sorry," Taylor says sincerely.

Heather leans down, "you okay?" Naya gives her a small smile but the blonde can see the water pooling in her eyes. She sits down next to her, "baby, you're okay, I am right here."

"I know," Naya speaks softly. "It kind of felt good to yell at him."

Heather smiles as she wraps her arms around her kissing her head, "well then yell at him some more."

"Hey!" Taylor shouts pretending to be upset. "If it helps Naya, go for it, I deserve it."

"I don't want to yell. I don't want to be angry anymore. I just want to move on and put it all behind us," Naya speaks honestly. "I won't forget what you did, but I don't want to dwell on it anymore either."

Taylor smiles at her, "I can accept that. I promise you I will never try and come between you two again. I see how happy you make Heather. I haven't seen her like that for years." He turns his attention to the blonde, "maybe we can try and be friends?"

"Maybe, in time," Heather says simply. "You hurt someone I care about. It's going to take time."

"Fair enough," Taylor responds. "And I am sorry for everything Heather. Everything I said to you, everything I did."

"Yeah, well I like the old Taylor I hope he is back to stay," Heather replies with a grin.

"Well I suppose…" Taylor starts to say.

"Heather! Heather!" Jackie yells running towards them.

Heather quickly stands in a panic, "oh my God Kim?"

"Yes! She is awake. When the doctors brought her back from her tests she was awake!" Jackie states hugging her, "come on!" Jackie grabs her hand pulling Heather towards the door.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

_Thank you again for the reviews. I am glad to know some of you are still with me. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. Again I own nothing, I made it all up._

Naya, Taylor and Mrs. Hubbell walk into the ICU waiting room seeing Mrs. Morris sitting there alone. She quickly stands walking over to them. "Naya? Honey, are you alright? You have been crying?"

Naya smiles at her gratefully, "I am okay. How's Kim?"

"She is awake the doctor will tell us more in a bit. Jackie and Heather are in there now and they are going to move her to her own room shortly," the blonde's mother replies stepping closer to Naya. "Are you sure you are alright?" she whispers hugging her while looking quickly at Taylor.

Naya wraps her arms around her, "yeah, thank you."

Mrs. Morris takes her hand leading her over to sit down. They all sit patiently waiting for any news.

Taylor quickly stands, "can I get anyone something to drink? Coffee?" His mother and Mrs. Morris both nod. "Naya?"

"I'm good thanks," Naya responds as he smiles and heads out the door.

Heather's mother leans closer to the brunette, "something happen between you two?"

"He apologized and I am trying, for Heather," Naya answers quietly.

Mrs. Morris puts her arm around the brunette's shoulder pulling her even closer, "I know you have Heather, and your family and friends, but if you ever need to talk, I am here for you."

Naya can't help the smile that graces her face, "thank you. That means a lot, really."

Taylor walks back in handing both women their coffees as he sits next to his mother. "Taylor, Naya said you apologized," Mrs. Morris speaks.

"Yes ma'am, it was long overdue," Taylor responds.

"I know it has to be hard for you, but Naya really is an amazing woman and she makes Heather very happy," the blonde's mother continues.

Taylor nods his head slightly, "I have seen how happy she is and that's all I want for her."

Heather comes practically running through the door, smiling at Naya when she sees her, "they are taking her to her own room!"

Naya stands, "I am so glad she is alright."

Heather wraps her arms around the brunette's waist picking her up and swinging her around in a circle, "I am too. I love you so much. Thank you for making the arrangements to get us here and for keeping me semi-sane through all of this."

Naya smiles, leaning in to place a kiss on Heather's lips "I love you too and you're so very welcome."

Heather puts Naya down still holding her waist as she turns to her mother, "they said to give them about an hour to get her settled and then we could all go in and see her."

"Was she talking and everything?" Naya asks.

"Yeah she is fully aware of what happened and stuff, she said she has a bad headache but other than that she seems fine," Heather answers.

"That's awesome, you must be so relieved," Naya states.

"Nay, I haven't felt this helpless since I sat in the hospital with you. I don't like feeling like this," Heather replies sadly.

Naya rubs her hands up and down the blonde's arms, "I know, but she is going to be okay. You can relax now."

"And you? You are okay?" Heather asks motioning with her head between Taylor and her fiancée.

"Yeah, I think so. I am getting there," Naya responds with a smile.

Heather pulls her closer kissing her, "I love you. Hey will you go for a walk with me?"

"Yeah of course," Naya answers pulling back.

Heather takes the brunette's hand as she looks over to her mother, "we will be back in a few minutes."

Her mother nods, "take your time."

The blonde leads Naya out of the waiting room and down the hallway. Naya tugs gently on her hand causing her to slow down, "where are you taking me Ms. Morris?"

"Somewhere private," Heather responds pulling Naya closer.

"Um…baby, as much as I would love to, I don't think doing that in a hospital is appropriate," Naya replies seriously.

Heather pulls her into an empty waiting room that she spotted earlier when her sister was dragging her upstairs. "I know, and I would love to do that too, I've missed you," the blonde wriggles her eyebrows. "But I just wanted to talk to you alone and maybe steal a few kisses?"

Naya leans closer kissing her fiancée, "you don't have to steal them. I will gladly give them to you."

"Mmmm," Heather moans before breaking the kiss, "do you know how much I love you?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Naya replies with a smile as she wraps her arms around the blonde's waist. "You said you wanted to talk?" Heather nods pulling away with a straight face as she walks over sitting in a chair. She pats the chair next to her, "okay, you are starting to freak me out a little."

"No, it's not bad. I'm sorry Nay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after talking to Taylor and I know you won't say anything in front of his mom or mine. I didn't mean to leave you," Heather responds. "I tried… "

"Baby, it's fine, I am fine. He apologized again and I am willing to try and forgive him," Naya says taking the blonde's hand.

"Really?" Heather questions. "I mean, that's great but are you sure? I wouldn't blame you for not…"

"Heather I didn't say we were friends. I am trying to not hate him for you. I know he was a big part of your life and there's a lot of history between you two. I don't want you to blame me later on," Naya answers truthfully.

Heather places her hand on the brunette's cheek, "I won't blame you for anything. I was there, I know what he did. But thank you, you are incredible for even trying."

"Well like I said we aren't friends. I won't be inviting him over for dinner anytime soon, but who knows what will happen in the future," Naya says leaning her head into Heather's touch. "Now kiss me."

The blonde smiles as she rubs her nose against her fiancée's. Naya cups the back of Heather's neck holding her close as the blonde closes the gap between them. "I don't know what I would ever do without you Nay," she mumbles against her lips.

"I hope we never have to find that out," Naya whispers.

"You promise me you are okay?" Heather asks softly.

"Promise," Naya answers placing her lips on the blonde's again.

After a few seconds Heather pulls back taking a deep breath, "we better head back my mom is probably wondering where we went and I honestly don't think I can be alone with you anymore." Naya gives her a sad and confused look. "I want you Nay and if we don't leave now we may make quite a scene."

The brunette laughs, "okay fair enough but just so you know, I want you too."

Heather offers her hand and helps Naya out of the chair. She pulls the brunette close hugging her, "I love you Naya and thank you again for everything."

"Love you too baby," Naya responds giving her a quick peck on the lips. "You don't have to thank me. I want to do things for you."

The girls walk back down the hall and into the ICU waiting room seeing a nurse talking to Heather's mother. "Mom?" Heather asks walking closer. "Is everything alright? Did something happen to Kim?"

"No, no everything is fine," Mrs. Morris states quickly easing her daughter's anxiety. "This is Sue. I work with her most shifts. This is my youngest daughter Heather and her fiancée Naya."

The nurse reaches out her hand greeting both of the girls. It's is nice to finally meet you Heather, I have heard so much about you. You have made your mother very proud."

"Thank you and I hope to always make her proud," Heather answers with a smile.

"I just came up to check on your mother and sister and also let you guys know there are a lot of people downstairs asking questions. They are going to increase security to try and keep them out," Sue responds.

Heather quickly glances at Naya, "we're sorry, is there anything we can do?"

Sue shakes her head, "No I just wanted you to be aware. I am sure you would like your privacy while you're here."

"I'll go talk to them. Maybe I can get them to leave," Naya speaks up.

Heather takes her hand, "I don't want you to go down there alone."

Naya lets out a laugh, "we sure can't go down there together, it will just make it worse."

"Heather, I'll walk her down," Taylor offers as he stands.

"Um…I don't think that's a good idea, but thank you…." Heather stops as he steps in front of them.

Taylor smiles at Naya and then turns his attention back to Heather, "please, I promise I will bring her back in one piece."

Heather looks at Naya who just shrugs her shoulders, "you sure you're okay with this?"

"I think so," Naya answers softly.

"Taylor so help me if something happens to her…." Heather starts to say.

"Baby, relax. I'll be back in a couple minutes," Naya states. She squeezes her hand before releasing it and walks towards the door with Taylor in tow.

They reach the elevator and Naya can see Taylor smiling, "what are you smiling about?"

"Heather. You are one lucky girl," he responds.

Naya walks into the elevator, "I know."

The rest of the ride down is silent. Naya stands on one side and Taylor on the other. As the door opens and they step out they can hear the groups of people that were waiting. Flashes starting going off and people were taking pictures of Naya and Taylor. "Oh this is going to go over well."

"What?" Taylor asks confused as he shields his face from the flashes.

"You and me. Can't wait to read the headlines," Naya says with a laugh as she walks towards the crowd.

"Naya?! Why are you guys here?" A woman shouts.

"Is Heather okay?" Another one asks.

"Are you here visiting someone?" A man shouts.

Naya puts her hands up to get them to stop, "I will answer your questions but you all have to quiet down you are disrupting the staff and patients. Please. I will answer a few questions but then I do ask that you go back outside and let these doctors and nurses do their jobs. I am here with Heather yes. We are both fine, we are visiting someone we care about."

"And Heather's ex? Why is he here?" Someone calls out.

"Taylor is a longtime friend of Heather's and he is here to show his support," Naya answers honestly. "Okay last one, please."

"How long are you staying?" A man yells from across the room.

"I am not sure until we are comfortable leaving this person I guess. Thank you all for coming and showing your support but please head outside now and let these wonderful people get back to work," Naya announces hoping she answered enough questions to give the staff a little break.

"Naya wait!" A dark haired man calls out grabbing a hold of her wrist.

Naya gasps at the tight grip holding her. Taylor hears her and quickly turns grabbing a hold of the man's shirt, "hands off!"

The man lets go of Naya's wrist, "I just wanted to talk to you."

Naya walks as fast as she could to the elevator without making it look obvious that she was trying to get away from him. Taylor rushes to catch up barely making it in the elevator before the door closes.

"Hey are you okay?" Taylor asks genuinely concerned.

Naya nods her head, "don't say anything to Heather."

"Okay," he replies watching her.

"Thank you," Naya speaks softly, "for back there."

Taylor gives her a little smile, "you're welcome. Are you sure you're okay, your hands are shaking?"

Naya shakes out her hands, "yeah, he just startled me, I will be fine."

The door opens and Taylor steps out as she starts to walk down the hall he notices Naya hasn't moved. He turns back to her, "its' okay, come on, I won't let anything happen to you." He reaches out his hand Naya takes a deep breath taking his hand and steps into the hallway. "You need a minute?"

Naya nods her head, "please."

"You want me to go get Heather?" Taylor asks sincerely.

"No, I am good." She takes another deep breath and starts walking towards the waiting room. Taylor follows behind.

Heather smiles as she sees Naya walk in the waiting room, "that was quick. How did it go?"

"It was fine. I think they will stay outside at least," Naya responds sitting down next to the blonde. Taylor gives Heather a slight smile as he enters taking a seat by his mother.

"Everything go okay with you and Taylor?" Heather asks quietly.

Naya nods, "yes."

"Well lets' hope you two can visit your sister without being harassed," Mrs. Morris adds looking over at them.

Everyone sits in silence for the next ten minutes before Heather reaches over and takes Naya's hand as she lays her head on her shoulder, "you okay?"

Naya nods again, "yeah."

"Why are you lying to me?" Heather questions carefully not wanting to start a fight.

"Mrs. Morris?" A nurse asks walking in. "I can show you and the others to your daughter's room now."

They all stand and follow the nurse down the hall. Heather watches Naya and glances quickly at Taylor who also seems to be watching Naya. As they are about to get in the elevator Heather pulls Naya back, "we'll take the next one, what floor?"

The nurse smiles, "third floor room 317."

"Thank you," Heather replies. As the doors close she drags Naya over to the corner of the hall. "What happened?"

"What?" Naya asks.

"Nay, don't do this. Did he do something? Or say something?" Heather inquires. "You have been very quiet and acting differently since you came back with Taylor."

"No he didn't do or say anything," Naya answers bluntly.

Heather moves closer, "then what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired Heath. It has been a long couple days and I think it's finally just catching up to me," Naya lies. "Can we please just go see your sister?"

Heather backs away and motions to the elevator, "sure, but I know you are lying. If he said something to upset you just tell me."

"Baby, he was a perfect gentleman, now can we please go?" Naya says with a bit of annoyance.

Heather walks over pushing the down button as the doors open, "fine."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

_I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. Appreciate you all still reading and review. I guess I get now why writers ask for reviews….without them you have no desire to write. Again made this all up._

The girls exit the elevator and walk towards Kim's room. Mrs. Morris is standing with Taylor and his mother outside the room when they approach. Heather quickly walks over to Taylor pushing him. "What did you do?!"

"What?" Taylor asks suprised.

"Heather stop!" Naya calls walking over gripping the blonde's arm.

"Heather Elizabeth!" Mrs. Morris shouts.

Heather steps closer to Taylor, "what did you say to her?"

Naya pulls harder on her fiancée's arm dragging her away from him, "stop please. He didn't do anything, I told you that."

"Something happened. And you won't tell me what he did," Heather responds angrily looking back at Naya.

"Fine, just stop, come here," the brunette replies as she walks farther down the hall pulling Heather behind her.

Heather rips her arm away from Naya's grip, "just tell me what he did."

Naya quickly turns around, "Heather, he didn't do anything! Some guy grabbed my arm when I was downstairs and I panicked. Taylor grabbed the guy and told him to let go. He helped me."

The blonde takes a deep breath, "Who was it? Are you okay?"

"Yes," Naya answers bluntly.

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Heather questions.

Naya shakes her head, "I didn't want you to worry." Heather sighs as she drops her head. "Baby, I'm sorry, you have enough to worry about right now and besides I am fine."

"Do you think making you talk about it earlier brought up those feelings again?" Heather asks quietly.

Naya shrugs her shoulders, "You didn't make me talk about anything. But honestly I am okay. He just scared me."

"Heather?" Mrs. Morris walks over to them. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm sorry for all of that," Heather responds.

Taylor slowly approaches giving Naya a small smile before looking over to the blonde. "I just wanted to say I am glad your sister is going to be okay. I am going to take my Mom home now."

"Taylor, Naya told me. Thank you and I am sorry I assumed you did something," Heather admits. "I know you, I should have known better."

"No Heather you had every right to think that. I have done some pretty stupid things lately. I don't even know me anymore," he responds before looking over to Naya. "I am sorry again. I hope you are able to forgive me someday."

Naya smiles at him, "I am trying. Thank you again."

Taylor nods his head as he turns walking away. "Somebody want to tell me what is going on?" Mrs. Morris asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Some guy grabbed my arm downstairs and Taylor got rid of him for me. Heather could tell something was wrong so she figured he upset me," Naya blurts out turning her attention to the blonde. "I am sorry I should have just told you why I was upset. But you have enough to worry about. I don't want you to worry about this. I will be fine."

Heather takes the brunette's hand, "I need you to talk to me about this no matter what. I can't help if you hide it from me."

"Heather honestly I think talking about it earlier just triggered memories. I don't think there is anything to worry about," Naya answers truthfully.

"If something else happens please…" Heather starts to say.

"I know, I will. I'm sorry," Naya interrupts. "Can we please go see Kim now?"

Heather nods her head as she reaches out her hand. Mrs. Morris intertwines her arm with Naya's as they walk back to Kim's room.

"Baby?" Naya whispers. "Are you still awake?"

Heather rolls over in the bed to face her fiancée, "yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to talk to you about something," the brunette says quietly.

"Okay," Heather replies interlocking their hands.

Naya slides over closer so that they are only inches apart, "I know you want to stay a while longer, but would you be okay with me heading back to L.A.?"

"When?" Heather questions.

Naya gently squeezes the blonde's hand, "I was thinking about tomorrow. I can get a flight out before lunch. But if you don't want me to go I won't."

"I am sorry I want to stay a few more days. I just want to make sure she is going to be okay. I mean I know the doctors say that, but they said she might be able to come home by Sunday, so I kind of want to be here for that," the blonde responds.

Naya smiles, "I know and I understand. I am not upset. I just figured you will have your mom and Jackie and I know you will want to be with Kim. I have a lot of scenes to do for work and my producer is getting on my case about not being in the studio so when we get home I will be super busy. But like I said if you want me to stay with you, I will."

"I will miss you, but I know how hard it was for you to get the time off to come with me. With the show and your album I know you don't have much time," Heather answers sadly.

"Heather, none of that matters to me. You matter to me. So if you want me to stay, I will. I just thought since you were here with your family I could get caught up on work so we could actually see each other when you came home," Naya says softly.

Heather leans forward kissing the brunette, "I understand. It makes sense."

"I love you," Naya mumbles against the blonde's lips.

"Love you too Nay."

Naya wraps her arms around the blonde pulling her tight against her, holding her as she kisses her head. Heather smiles as she closes her eyes.

Naya arrives back in L.A. early in the afternoon. She drives directly to the lot quickly jumping out of the car and walks to her trailer grabbing her script and then walks over to the set to find a producer. She walks into the choir room seeing most everyone sitting there.

"Hey! When did you get back?" Dianna calls standing and walking over to hug Naya.

"Hi, I just got in. I drove straight here from the airport," Naya responds hugging her friend.

Dianna glances over the brunette's shoulder, "where's Heather?"

Naya smiles and greets the rest of her friends, "she is still in Arizona."

"What? Why? Did something happen," Lea questions.

"No, Kim is doing much better. She will probably be able to go home in a couple days. I came back to work," Naya answers. "Heather will probably be back by the beginning of next week."

"Are you going to be able to survive without her for 3 whole days?" Kevin jokes.

"Oh I don't know bee, you may have to come and save me from all the crazy thoughts that will be running through my head without Heather there," Naya teases before changing her tone. "You know I did used to live on my own right? We do have separate lives."

"Okay, okay, I was just playing," Kevin answers throwing his hands up in defense.

Naya sighs, "sorry…. it has just been a stressful few days."

Kevin smiles at her, "it's okay, you need anything though just holla at your boy."

"Thanks bee," Naya laughs. "So someone tell me what you're filming so I can catch up."

After spending the rest of the day trying to catch up on her scenes, Naya drives home to her big empty house. She tosses her purse on the counter and takes a glass from the cupboard filling it with water. She walks towards the bedroom grabbing her phone along the way. She changes clothes and lays down pulling Heather's pillow against her chest. Naya quickly rolls over picking up her phone from the night stand and hits send. "Hey, good you're still up."

"Yeah, I can't sleep without you," the blonde answers.

"Me too," Naya responds. Heather sighs into the phone. "You okay?"

"I miss you already. I know it's only been like 12 hours but I do," Heather replies.

Naya laughs, "I know what you mean. I think I have gotten used to you or something."

"That's good, because I plan to be with you for the rest of our lives," the blonde answers.

"How's Kim?" Naya asks as she rolls onto her back still hugging the blonde's pillow.

Heather rolls on her side also in her bed, "about the same but they are happy with how well she is doing. She wanted me to tell you thanks again for coming to see her."

"She doesn't have to thank me, she is my family now. I want to be there for her and you know I will do anything for you," Naya manages before yawning.

"You're tired, why don't you close your eyes," Heather says softly.

Naya does as her fiancée suggests and closes her eyes, "I miss you next to me."

"I want to snuggle with you, believe me. But close your eyes and I will talk to you until you are ready to fall asleep," Heather responds. Fifteen minutes later Heather is no longer getting responses. She smiles and then whispers, "I love you," before ending the call.

The next morning when the blonde awakes there is a text message from Naya. _Had to go to the studio early. Thanks for last night. I love you and miss you. _Heather quickly texts her back and then gets ready to go back to the hospital.

Naya spends most of the day at the studio working on her album before calling Dianna and inviting her over for some take out and a movie. When Naya arrives home Dianna is already there waiting for her.

"Hey D, sorry it took forever to get through traffic," Naya says getting out of her car.

"I just got here a couple minutes ago," Dianna replies shrugging her shoulders. "How'd recording go today?"

Naya leads Dianna through the garage, "it was okay, long."

"You don't sound too excited?" Dianna laughs.

"I am. Just sometimes what I want out of a song and what they want are totally different," Naya answers walking through the door and into the kitchen stopping quickly. "What….what are you doing here?"

"Well hello, I am glad to see you too," Heather responds with a slight grin.

Naya puts the food on the counter, "sorry, I mean I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?"

Heather puts her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry, do you want me to go away and come back tomorrow?"

"Stop, you just surprised me," Naya replies walking over hugging the blonde.

"They let Kim go home this morning and after she got settled I figured I would come home since I missed you," Heather says resting her hands on Naya's hips.

"I missed you too," the brunette replies leaning forward kissing the blonde.

Heather pulls back smiling at her fiancée before turning her attention to the other blonde standing in the doorway, "hey D."

"Hi Hemo, glad to hear your sister is home and doing well," Dianna answers.

Heather releases the brunette, "thanks, us too. So what are you two up to tonight?"

"Well actually I was just thinking I should go and let you two spend some time together," Dianna says motioning to the door.

"D," Naya calls out quickly. "We got dinner and we are watching a movie, the three of us. You know I got more than enough food here for all of us."

Heather smiles and nods her head, "sounds good. I am going to go and change and I have to call Ashley quick and let her know I am back."

"Okay, we will get the food ready," Naya replies kissing her again. "I love you and I am glad you came back early."

A few minutes later the girls are seated in the living room with three plates of food sitting on the coffee table. Heather comes in sitting next to Naya. "I hope you don't mind, I invited Ash, she said she wasn't doing anything and she was in the area."

"Don't tell her, but I kind of miss her," Naya laughs. Dianna smiles timidly as she ducks her head. "Wait, what was that?!" The brunette shouts.

"What?" Dianna responds lifting her head.

"You, you had a look. A look, like you have something to tell me. Spill it!" Naya demands.

Dianna quickly stands trying not to look at Naya, "nothing, there is nothing to spill."

"Really then what was that smile when Heather said Ashley was coming over?" Naya probes. "You guys still flirting with each other?"

"Stop, that's not what we were doing?" Dianna says defensively. "We…we maybe hung out a few times."

"And?" Naya says.

"Nay please, I don't know," Dianna answers, turning her back to them.

"Baby, don't push," Heather replies standing and walking over to Dianna. "Hey you don't have to tell us anything. But we are here if you want to talk."

"What are you afraid of?" Naya asks bluntly.

Dianna quickly turns to face her, "really? You are asking me that? I don't Nay, what were you afraid of all those years?"

All three girls turn towards the door as they doorbell sounds. "I'll get it, you two chill out," Heather orders pointing her finger at both of the girls.

Ashley comes walking into the living room, "hey where's my favorite old roommate?" she says smiling at Naya.

"Hey I am in the room," Heather calls out.

"Yeah, yeah," Ashley laughs hugging Naya.

"Hi Ash," Naya reponds hugging her back.

"Dianna, hello," Ashley says smiling at her.

Dianna smiles back, "hi."

"This is ridiculous!" Naya speaks up. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

"Naya!" Heather says loudly walking over to her. "Don't. Let it go."

"What's going on?" Ashley asks looking between the girls.

Naya steps out from in front of Heather to look at Ashley, "what is going on between you and Dianna?"

"Naya you don't know when to let it go do you?" Dianna answers angrily as she starts to walk over grabbing her purse.

"Dianna, wait!" Ashley calls rushing over to her. "It's okay, don't go."

Dianna raises her eyebrows at the girl, "you sure?"

Ashley nods her head whispering, "if anyone is going to understand, it would be them."

"I…..I just don't know," Dianna replies softly.

"I know, it's okay," Ashley responds placing her hand on the blonde's arm. She turns to look at Naya and Heather, "we have been kind of seeing each other. Neither of us know what to call it, but we like spending time together."

Naya lets out a laugh, "you don't know what to call it, what does that mean?"

"It means we are trying to figure things out. You should know all about that, you spent two years crying over Heather before you guys figured it out," Dianna shoots back at the brunette.

"Okay okay, "Heather interrupts, "we understand. Naya didn't mean to upset you. And for the record, I think it's great. I am happy for you two. Now how about we let it go and all sit down and watch the movie?"

Naya walks over sitting heavily on the couch crossing her arms across her chest. Heather sits down beside her reaching over and forcefully pulling her fiancée's hand free and holding it tightly in hers. Dianna walks over sitting in the chair farthest from the end of the couch Naya is sitting on as Ashley sits down next to Heather. Heather reaches over with her free hand taking Ashley's and giving it a light squeeze.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Hey girls!" Lea calls walking into Naya's trailer.

"Hey," Heather answers, quickly walking over to give her a hug. Naya looks up from her script and smiles at her.

"So I will be seeing you two Saturday night right?" Lea says sitting down next to Naya bumping her shoulder.

"I don't know, I have to be in the studio all day and I am not sure when I will get done," Naya answers looking back to her script.

Heather walks over taking the script from Naya, "we will be there," she says glaring at her.

"Um…okay," Lea responds standing looking at Heather curiously. The blonde shakes her head letting her know she will explain later. "Okay I guess I will see you on set."

Heather waits until the door of the trailer closes then turns back to Naya, "this has got to stop. Nay you have been avoiding her for two weeks. Whatever your problem is with Dianna you need to discuss it with her."

"No I don't. I don't need to discuss it with anyone," Naya replies angrily as she tosses the script on the couch standing and walking towards the door.

Heather steps in front of her blocking the door, "yes, you do, because now it is affecting us."

Naya shakes her head, "how is it affecting us? We are fine."

"No, we are not. We are standing here now arguing about it. I don't know what your problem is with the two of them. Dianna is happy and Ashley is one of my best friends. Why are you so upset by it?" Heather asks.

"I am not doing this with you," Naya responds walking by the blonde and out the door.

"Fine, walk away again," Heather mumbles angrily as the door closes. This has been going on since the night Dianna told them about her and Ashley. Heather had talked to Ashley and found out that the girls were dating but were not telling people because neither of them are comfortable with the idea yet. The blonde offered her support and has talked to Ashley several times over the past couple weeks about things. But whenever Heather brings it up to Naya, she walks away. The blonde just sighs shaking her head and follows her fiancée onto set. This should be a fun day, she thought.

"Naya you need to go get dressed we are supposed to be at Lea's in less than an hour," Heather calls from the bedroom.

Naya walks in sitting on the bed watching Heather put in a pair of earrings, "you look gorgeous. We could just stay home and go to bed early."

"I didn't spend the last hour trying to make myself look good so I could sit home," Heather replies tossing a pair of jeans at Naya for her to put on.

"I didn't plan on just sitting around," Naya smiles seductively grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling her onto her lap.

Heather quickly stands back up, "baby, we haven't done anything lately but argue when we are alone. Sex is not going to fix the elephant in the room. We either need to talk or we need to get out and be around our friends."

"Stop bringing up crap I don't want to talk about and we wouldn't be arguing. Why can't you just let it go? Maybe you should go alone it would give you some time away from me, that's what you want isn't it?" Naya responds defensively as she stands.

"No, that's not what I said. Don't' put words in my mouth. What I meant was maybe it would be good for us to get out and be around our friends for a little while," Heather suggests.

"Or maybe I can just drink enough to pretend that I am having a good time," the brunette remarks as she walks towards the bathroom.

Heather follows her stopping at the doorway, "are you jealous?"

Naya quickly looks up from the sink to watch her fiancée in the mirror, "jealous? What?"

"Are you jealous that Dianna is dating someone, and by someone I mean a woman?" Heather questions resting the side of her head on the door frame.

"Why would you think I am jealous?" Naya asks putting down her eye liner on the counter.

Heather lets out a breath, "really? Ever since you found out you have been miserable. You won't talk to her at all and you won't talk to me about it. What am I supposed to think?"

"You are supposed to think that I am marrying you because I love you. You are supposed to think that maybe I just don't want to talk about it," Naya speaks as she walks past the blonde and into the bedroom, sitting back on the bed.

"Do you love her?" Heather asks quietly without turning around.

Naya laughs bitterly, "are you freaking kidding me right now?"

The blonde turns, "no, I'm not. I'm serious. Something is going on with you and it feels like you are pulling away from me, ever since you found out about D and Ashley."

"Come here, please," Naya reaches out her hand softening her tone. Heather accepts and walks over sitting next to her on the bed. "I need you to trust me and please don't ever doubt that I want to be with you. I love you Heather, not Dianna. She is one of my best friends and that's it. I am not jealous, I am pissed." Heather squeezes her hand encouraging her to continue. "I….I poured my heart out to her when I was starting to have feelings for you. I told her everything. I cried to her, told her how scared I was and how I was afraid I would lose your friendship if you found out. I was afraid of what people would think and of losing my job. She sat with me telling me everything would be fine. She even comforted me when I would get upset seeing you with Taylor."

"I didn't know any of that," Heather says softly. "She really is an amazing friend to you."

"She is, was. I mean she didn't even tell me she liked her. Why? Why wouldn't she tell me? Especially after everything she helped me through," the brunette asks her voice trembling slightly.

Heather wraps her arm around her fiancée's shoulder pulling her closer. "I'm sorry. I don't know. Maybe she was just scared."

"Scared of what?" Naya replies leaning her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I won't want to be her friend because she likes girls or I wouldn't like her choice? It makes no sense."

"Why don't you get changed and come with me tonight and talk to Dianna. I know she is going to be there because Ashley said she invited her to go as well," Heather answers.

"You have been talking to Ashley about it?" Naya asks lifting her head.

Heather releases her, "yeah we have talked a few times. She is confused. She never thought she would fall for a woman. She needs someone to talk to and I am one of her best friends and I did go through the same thing."

Naya shakes her head, "see that's what I am talking about, Ashley went to her friend; her friend, who had just experienced the same feelings that she is dealing with, the same fears. After everything we have been through. Why would she shut me out?"

"I don't know," Heather answers quietly. "Please come with me and talk to her…. for me. It is affecting our relationship. You are upset and I know you don't mean it but you are taking it out on me and our relationship. I don't want to be one of those couples that fights because of something the other can't control."

"I'm sorry I have been so angry lately. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway or make you think I didn't love you. And I never meant to take anything out on you. When you asked if I was jealous, I am, kind of, of you. I mean your friend actually thinks enough of your friendship to talk to you." Naya replies taking the blonde's hand.

The blonde pulls her closer again kissing her head, "she cares about you, you know that. Talk to her, please."

Naya wraps her arms around her fiancée's waist snuggling into her, "you sure I can't convince you to take off those clothes."

Heather pushes the brunette away and stands, "go get dressed."

After arguing about what Naya was going to wear and everything else the brunette could think of to try and get out of going Heather forced her to get into the car.

Heather and Naya arrive about 30 minutes late but everyone can tell by the look on the blonde's face not to ask why or even mention it as she drags her fiancée through the living room towards Dianna and Ashley.

"Outside now," Heather commands as she walks up to Dianna and Ashley. Ashley raises an eyebrow and quickly stands. She has never seen the blonde this serious before. Dianna sighs and also stands following the rest of them out to the patio. Heather turns to face the other couple. "Look I know you're dating and I am happy for you. I am not sure who you have told so that's why we are out here. But Dianna you and Naya need to talk and figure this out. I have had enough."

"There is nothing to figure out," Dianna spits back. "If you two are having trouble that has nothing to do with me."

Heather shakes her head, "I am so sick of all the stubbornness. I know you are confused. It wasn't that long ago that we were in your shoes. You need your friends to support you and let you know everything will be okay. We love you both and want you to be happy."

"I'm sorry was that what you were trying to do when you were practically forcing me to discuss it a few weeks ago? You were supporting me?" Dianna responds sarcastically looking at Naya.

"You know what Heather forget it," Naya says as she starts to walk away.

Heather grabs a hold of her arm stopping her," no. Tell her what you told me earlier." Dianna crosses her arms in front of her chest angrily as the brunette rips her arm from her fiancée's grip and walks back inside. "Damn it, Naya!"

"Don't bother Heather," Dianna speaks up. "Let her go, she obviously can't be happy for me."

The blonde quickly turns to face her friend, "you have no idea do you? She is so hurt by the way she found out. She feels like after everything you guys have been through she deserved better. She told me how you would sit with her and listen to her when she was trying to figure what she felt for me. How you would be there for her when she was upset. Then to find out you were dating a friend of hers and never even told her. She is hurt Dianna!"

"I didn't do anything intentionally. I am trying to figure out my own feelings right now, you think she would understand and be a little more supportive," Dianna responds dropping her arms.

Ashley walks over placing a hand on Dianna's arm, "I have been talking to Heather. It helps. She has been through the emotions."

"Seriously? So everyone thinks it's my fault because I didn't bare my heart and soul to Naya before I acted? This is ridiculous. I do not need anyone's permission to date someone," Dianna practically shouts.

"It's not about that. She just feels like your friendship meant more to her than you. She thought that you would have come to her and talked to her about it. She wanted to be there for you, she loves you, you're her best friend," Heather replies dropping her head. "Maybe Naya is right, just forget it."

"Heather!" Chord hollers walking out to the patio. "You better come in here."

"Why? What's going on?" Heather asks walking towards the door.

Chord takes her hand, "its Naya. She drank like half a bottle of whiskey and is now wants to leave."

Heather walks in, followed by Ashley and Dianna, seeing Mark holding Naya from behind as he is trying to take the keys out of her hand. She quickly walks over in front the brunette, "what are you doing?"

"Going home," Naya slurs.

"You are not driving anywhere. How did you get this drunk so fast?" Heather questions looking back at Mark.

"She wanted to play the game, don't give me crap," Mark answers still holding a squirming brunette. "Just take the keys away from her and I can let her go."

"Please don't flatter yourself, I can drink you under the table. I started hours ago," Naya says with a devilish smile looking back at Mark.

Heather reaches for the keys, "give them to me." Naya grips them tighter. The blonde steps closer looking directly in her eyes. "Look at me. I know you are upset but I could not live with myself if something were to happen to you. I can't lose you.….. please." The brunette opens her hand allowing the blonde to take them. "If you want to go I will take you home."

"Please," Naya mumbles as a few tears fall from her eyes. Heather nods and reaches for her hand pulling her closer and into an embrace.

"Let me help you get her to the car," Ashley calls out walking around the other side of the brunette to help support her.

They walk Naya out to the car as Heather reaches in putting the seat belt around her. Ashley leans in the passenger side window, "I am sorry. We never meant to hurt you."

Naya gives her a sad smile, "just take care of her Ash, she deserves to be happy."

Heather gets Naya home and settled into bed before she goes to the kitchen to get her some water. As she is about to turn out the lights she hears a soft knock on the door. She walks over peeking through the window before opening the door.

"I'm sorry I know it's probably not a good time but I just wanted to make sure she is okay," Dianna speaks softly.

Heather motions for the blonde to come in. "She is. I mean she's drunk but she is okay."

"Heather I didn't understand what you were saying until Ashley came back in and we talked. I guess it didn't cross my mind that she would feel left out or that I didn't trust her with this," Dianna replies honestly. "I just thought she was mad because I was finally happy."

"And I thought she was jealous, so I guess we both have a lot to learn about her," Heather answers. "She was hurt D. She had confided in you with this same thing. She just wanted to be there for you."

Dianna nods her head, "I know. I get that now. Is she still awake? I know it's not the best time but if I could just tell her how sorry I am. I haven't seen her that drunk since….."

"Since she was dealing with her feelings for me, I know," Heather replies. "She's in the bedroom."

Dianna stands walking down the hall. She takes a deep breath before opening the door carefully in case she had already fallen asleep.

"Baby, please come lay with me," Naya mumbles into the pillow.

Dianna walks closer sitting on the edge of the bed, "um…it's not Heather."

Naya quickly rolls over facing her, "what are you doing here? You come to tell me again what a shitty friend I am."

"I came to make sure you were alright," Dianna answers calmly. "Heather let me in."

Naya lets out a breath, "I'm fine. You can go."

"Can I just say something first?" the blonde asks. When Naya doesn't respond she keeps going. "I wanted to tell you I am sorry for hurting you. That was not my intentions at all. I just didn't want to bother you with it. I mean it wasn't that long ago you were trying to figure out your feelings towards Heather. I honestly did not mean to keep it from you. I guess I just didn't know what you would say or if it would bring up what happened between us again and cause problems. It wasn't because you kissed me. I really didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I like her, I like spending time with her. She makes me laugh and makes me happy."

"That's all I ever wanted D," Naya says softly.

Dianna reaches over taking the brunette's hand, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't even know I did until tonight. I thought you were mad at me."

"I was. I was pissed you didn't confide in me. I am your best friend and I just went through the same thing," Naya responds.

"I know, but I had to figure out some things. I mean I still don't know what I am. I don't know if I am gay or just curious because I see the love you and Heather share and I want that. I want someone to look at me the way you look at Heather," Dianna says sincerely.

Naya sits up a little leaning her back against the headboard. "I wish everyone could feel what I feel for Heather. I can't even describe it. But I think everyone deserves to feel it, especially you, it doesn't matter who makes you feel that way as long as they do."

"Well I don't know if Ashley is that person but I feel something for her and I want to see where it goes. But I am scared of what people will say or how to act in front of them. That's what I have been trying to figure out. I mean relationships are hard enough but now there are all these other things to consider. I didn't mean to keep it from you. I was just trying to figure out if this was something that was worth fighting for. And I think it is," Dianna replies shyly.

"I am happy for you D," Naya says squeezing her hand.

"Thank you. Are we okay?" Dianna asks carefully.

Naya smiles slightly, "I think so, I just hope I remember all this in the morning."

Dianna lets out a laugh, "if not let me know and we will do it again." Naya nods slinking back down into the bed. The blonde stands, "I'll call you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night," Naya says as she yawns.

A few minutes later Heather walks in the room sliding into bed and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist from behind as she kisses her neck. "Mmm.…"Naya moans. "I thought you were mad at me?"

"I heard what you said to D," Heather responds running her hands under the front of the Naya's shirt.

Naya lets out another moan as the blonde's hand rubs her breast, "which part?"

"The part where you told her that you can't describe the love you feel for me," Heather answers kissing up her neck.

"It's true, saying I love you doesn't seem like enough. You are my everything," Naya declares as she rolls onto her back.

"And you are mine," Heather whispers kissing her. "I want to make love to you."

"Please," Naya answers wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her on top of her.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

_Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. I am trying to find the time to write so I apologize it is taking longer than usual. This is all made up I own nothing._

"Naya!" Dianna shouts as she bangs on the brunette's trailer door before opening it and walking in. "Hey you got a second I need to talk to you about something."

"If I say no, will it make a difference," Naya remarks as she puts down her script and sits up on the couch.

Dianna rolls her eyes, "didn't mean to interrupt your nap," she says sarcastically walking over, sitting down next to her. "Look I need to ask you something, and please keep it between us."

Naya glances over at the blonde seeing her serious demeanor, "okay."

"I…uh...need to know about," Dianna sighs, "sex," she says softly.

"What?" Naya practically shouts. "You have got to be kidding me. Why are you asking me this? You know, Jesus D, you're not a virgin."

"I am when it comes to women," the blonde whispers turning her head away from her friend.

"Oh D! I can't do this, I can't talk to you about this," Naya says as she stands and starts pacing back and forth.

"Can't talk to her about what?" Heather asks walking in seeing how uncomfortable her fiancée looks.

Dianna stands, "never mind."

"Wait, what is going on?" Heather asks taking a hold of Dianna's arm. "What's wrong?"

Dianna shakes her head, "it's nothing. I just need some advice but I can ask someone else."

Heather gives her a small smile, "is it anything I can help with?"

"No!" Naya shouts. "No, please Heather."

"What is wrong with you? You are acting very strange," Heather speaks turning her attention back to her pacing fiancée. Naya shakes her head before finally sitting back on the couch.

"I made her obviously very uncomfortable so I will find someone else to ask," Dianna answers looking over to Naya. "I'm sorry."

"D, tell me please, maybe I can help," Heather pleads taking her hand.

"I…um….need to know about having sex with a woman," Dianna spits out not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Heather responds as she notices Naya's eyes widen in shock. "What is wrong with you? You have wanted her to come to you about her relationship and now she does and you tell her you can't help. Why?"

Naya drops her head into her hands, "it's intimate and I don't want to share it with everyone."

"She is not asking how we do it, you don't have to tell her that. Wow Nay I have never seen you freak out about sex before," Heather laughs as she sits down next to her. "I love you and I love how much our relationship means to you but this is your best friend and you should help her."

"It's just weird," Naya mumbles.

Heather wraps an arm around her, "what's weird?"

"They are our best friends, it's just weird." Naya sighs.

Dianna lets out a loud laugh, "really and I wouldn't know what it's like to have your best friends sleeping together. At least you are not on a tour bus with us."

Heather laughs, "D, sit please. And about the bus, sorry for that. We are here for you what would you like to know?"

The blonde sits, "well I mean things are starting to get more serious and I just don't know what to do. I mean when you're with a guy they pretty much take the lead and you just are there."

"Oh sweetie you really need to find yourself some better men then," Naya says with a big grin until Heather swats her arm. "Sorry, um yeah a woman is totally different."

Heather shakes her head at her fiancée, "look D, a woman wants to feel appreciated, loved. They don't want you to just get it over with…"

"Well sometimes," Naya adds with a devilish grin.

Heather gives her an angry look, "you are not helping and I seem to remember, miss wham bam thank you ma'am, that you were the one who wanted every time to be special."

Naya leans back against the couch, "sorry."

The blonde turns back to her friend, "D, honestly you do what feels right, what feels good. You know what you like so you start there and with women they will tell you what they want. Has Ashley ever not voiced her opinion?"

Dianna smiles, "no."

"Okay then," Heather smiles back. "And to be perfectly honest with you the first time is terrifying. You are constantly asking if what you are doing is alright. It gets better though, each time," she adds taking the brunette's hand.

"D, if you feel something for her, you will want to make her happy. You will figure it out. Don't worry so much," Naya replies. "And it does get better every time" she leans forward kissing Heather.

"And D," Heather speaks, "just ask her what she wants and don't be afraid to tell her what you want."

Dianna stands, "okay I can do that. Thanks you guys."

"Anytime," Heather adds.

"I cannot believe you are making me go on a double date with them," Naya grumbles again as she gets into the car.

"Stop, they are our best friends. You are making it seem like I am asking you to donate a kidney," Heather responds closing the car door behind her.

"I would rather give up an organ," Naya remarks. "It's going to be awkward."

Heather reaches across the console taking her fiancée's hand, "why?"

"We are going to be like fish in an aquarium. They are going to watch and study everything we do," Naya replies pulling her hand away to turn the key in the ignition.

"No they are not. They are already a couple, they know what to do. Don't you think maybe they just want to go out with another couple who understands?" Heather says sincerely.

"Them or you?"

"What?" Heather asks turning to look at the brunette.

Naya glances over at her, "do they want to go out with another couple who understands or do you?"

"Nay, don't over analyze this. Yes, I would love to go out with another gay couple so I can hold your hand and kiss you and touch you and not feel different, wouldn't you?" Heather responds.

"I guess, but I don't feel different. I love you and I don't care what people think," Naya answers quietly.

"Baby, I didn't mean it in a bad way. I am sorry. I love you too and I don't care who sees it," Heather says turning her head away and letting out a breath.

They pull up in front of the restaurant where they are meeting Dianna and Ashley. Naya gets out taking the ticket from the valet as Heather waits for her on the curb. They walk into the restaurant seeing Dianna and Ashley waiting.

"Hey girls!" Ashley calls out running over and hugging them.

Dianna follows hugging them as well. She notices the faraway look in her best friend's eyes and whispers, "you okay?"

Naya nods her head, "yeah, let's just eat."

After a relatively quiet dinner where Ashley and Heather did most the talking amongst themselves Dianna pulls Naya into the bathroom on the way out of the restaurant.

"Okay, so that was awkward. Why are you so quiet? I could have used someone to talk to out there," the blonde asks.

Naya shakes her head, "sorry."

"Nay, what's wrong? You have looked upset since you got here," Dianna questions taking her hand.

Naya walks over to the other side of the rest room with Dianna following, "Heather said something on the way here and I know she probably didn't mean it, but I can't get it out of my head."

Dianna waits for the brunette to continue and when she doesn't she speaks up, "I need a little more to go on here Nay."

"Never mind it's nothing," Naya replies as she leans against the counter.

"Doesn't look like nothing. I haven't seen you look this sad in a long time," Dianna responds standing next to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me."

Naya takes a deep breath, "it's stupid. But on the way here Heather said it would be nice to go out with another same sex couple so she wouldn't feel different."

"Different? What does that mean? Different how?" Dianna questions, confused by her friend's statement.

"I guess that she can't be herself when we are around other couples, she's not comfortable. I know it's stupid but it bothers me to think that she is not comfortable being with me when there are straight couple around. I mean I am marrying her in less than 2 months and I find this out now," Naya states sadly.

Dianna gives her a small smile, "don't read too much into this Nay. Maybe she just meant she is more comfortable around a same sex couple."

"I don't know, I told you it was stupid," the brunette speaks taking a breath and walking towards the door. "Come on we better get back out there or they will go to the club without us."

"And that's bad why?" Dianna says with a laugh.

"Good point," Naya replies taking the blonde's hand and leading her out.

As they exit Heather and Ashley are waiting by the entrance, "everything okay?" Heather asks quietly.

"Yeah," Naya answers walking out the door and handing her ticket to the valet.

Dianna quickly grabs a hold of Heather's arm stopping her from following, "you better talk to her on the way. She's upset."

"About what?" Heather inquires.

"Something you said on the way, she's hurt, just talk to her," Dianna pleads as Heather nods her head.

Heather climbs in the car, glancing over at Naya she sees a tear roll down her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde reaches over gently wiping her finger across her fiancée's cheek. "Baby, tell me what I did."

"Do you mind if I drop you off at the club and head home?" Naya says softly. "I will make sure D brings you home."

"If you don't want to go out, we can go home," Heather replies sincerely. "Will you please tell me why you are so upset?"

Naya shakes her head as the tears start to run down her cheek. Having trouble seeing she pulls off into a nearby parking lot and puts the car in park. "I'm sorry just give me a second."

Heather reaches over pulling her into a hug, "Nay, baby, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Have you always felt like that?" Naya questions as she pulls back swiping her hand across her tear stained cheek.

"Like what?" Heather asks not knowing exactly what she said to upset her so much.

Naya tries to be angry and then realizes she can't, this hurts, this isn't anger. "You said you were not comfortable being with me."

Heather eyes shoot open, "no, no…Nay, I did not mean that like that. Oh my God baby, no. I love you that's not what I meant. I just mean I feel like people are watching us when we go out and judging our every move. Damn it….I don't know the right way to say it." She closes her eyes leaning her head back on the head rest. "Naya, I love you more than anything. But when we are around other gay people I don't feel like so much attention is paid to us. I feel like I can be myself more. I can kiss you and not have 100 flashes going off or I can hold your hand and not feel like people are whispering about us. It is not that I am uncomfortable being with you." The blonde sighs. "I don't know how to get you to understand. I am sorry."

"It's okay," Naya whispers. "I think I get it."

"Seriously? Or are you just saying that? Naya, I love you so much. I am comfortable with you, very comfortable. I mean we are planning our future together, we just bought a house together. If I wasn't comfortable why would I be doing that? I am so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean to," Heather responds taking her hand. "Naya look at me." The brunette turns her head, "I love you."

"I love you too," Naya sniffles. "Sorry."

Heather kisses her cheek, "don't apologize for me not thinking before I speak."

Naya's phone buzzes in the console. She reaches down picking it up before smiling, "D, wants to know if we are still going?"

"It's up to you. We can go home if you want," Heather answers honestly.

"Let' go dance, I could use a night out and watching Ashley dance is guaranteed to make me laugh," Naya says with a grin.

The girls arrive at the club finding Ashley and Dianna at a table already. "I'm glad you came," Dianna says reaching a hand out to Naya. "Everything okay?"

Naya takes her hand nodding her head, "yeah, I told you I was just being stupid."

Heather walks up behind the brunette placing her hands on her shoulders, "you're not stupid. I was the idiot who spoke without thinking. Will you dance with me?" the blonde asks kissing her cheek.

Naya smiles and leans back pressing up against her fiancée, "love to."

Ashley moves her chair closer to Dianne as the girls walk over to the dance floor, "what happened?"

Dianna leans over kissing her, "nothing they just had a misunderstanding." She turns watching then dance together. "I really want to do something special for them for their wedding."

"Like what?" Ashley inquires.

"I don't know yet but they deserve nothing but the best," Dianna responds with a small smile.

Ashley places a hand on the blonde's cheek, "you are so sweet. Let me know what I can do to help."

"I will," Dianna replies "let's join them."

Heather stays by Naya's side all night, dragging her out to dance to most songs, holding her close and not paying attention to anyone around them. She feels horrible for saying she was uncomfortable being with Naya. There is nothing she wants more than to be with this woman the rest of her life, there is no doubt in her mind but now she feels as if she put doubt in her fiancée's mind. She makes every effort to show affection to Naya, holding her hand, hugging her, kissing her as several flashes go off around them. Naya needs to know that she is very comfortable being with her. After a couple hours and a few drinks Heather has made it very clear that she does not care what people around her think. With the blonde practically sitting on Naya's lap as she strokes her thigh, she leans in whispering, "I want to go home."

"Are you okay," Naya asks with a raised brow. She had one drink when they first got there and had easily danced that off in the first hour.

"Mmhmm," Heather replies sliding her hand farther up the brunette's leg. "I want you out of those clothes."

Naya laughs, "oh so you're drunk and horny."

"Yep," Heather smiles, "and I want you, now." She leans in kissing her running her tongue across Naya's bottom lip.

Naya pulls back, "um…Heath, easy. We are in a crowded club. We can go if you want."

"I want," Heather responds with a devilish grin. "We are leaving girls," the blonde announces standing and looking over to her friends. "I am going home to have some amazing sex. Yow two should try it, it's awesome."

Dianna's mouth drops as Ashley's face turns beet red. "And there is that whole not thinking before she speaks. Sorry." Naya calls out over the music playing. "You guys okay to drive?"

"Um, yeah," Dianna stutters.

Naya walks out with Heather on her arm as Dianna finally gets the nerve to look back at Ashley. "I'm sorry. I didn't know who else to ask for advice."

"Advice?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah, about.…um.…us…..maybe….having sex. I mean I am not saying that's what I want, I mean of course I want to, someday, if you want to, I am just saying I might have talked to them about it," Dianna responds nervously.

Ashley nods her head, "yeah, I want. I mean I really like you and you're beautiful, of course I want to. I guess I am just kind of nervous about it. I have never been with a woman. I don't really know what to do."

"Me neither, that's why I talked to Heather," Dianna says softly.

"You talked to Heather?" Ashley sighs.

Dianna takes a deep breath and lets it out, "I tried to talk to Naya, but she freaked. I am sorry I talked to Heather I know she is like your best friend."

"No, it's okay, just kind of weird. They are our best friends," Ashley replies.

Dianna laughs, "that's what Naya said." She stands, "well can I at least drive you home. I don't expect anything in return I swear."

Ashley nods giving her a smile, "can we talk about….um us…you know. Maybe then when the time comes it won't be so awkward."

"I would like that," Dianna says smiling back.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

_Just wanted to thank everyone who is still reading. I know it has been a little while but I do work 2 jobs and occasionally want to have a life. I won't abruptly end the story, it will have a proper ending. I cannot stand when writers just stop writing. So you can bear with me or not…but reviewing over and over to hurry up and update won't help. I won't write crap and if I am not feeling it, I won't write. Sorry. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think, again sorry for the wait. SO again this is all made up._

"Oh my God," Naya pants, "it really does get better every time."

Heather smiles lifting her head from her fiancée's bare stomach, "I know."

"Come here," the brunette says softly lifting her arm so she can wrap it around Heather. "I love you."

Heather slides up next to her laying her head on Naya's collar bone as she runs her fingers softly over the brunette, "I love you too. I can't believe in 2 weeks we are going to be married."

Naya kisses her head, "I can. I have been waiting for that day since I first saw you."

The blonde lifts her head curiously, "Nay, did you really love me at first sight?"

"Truthfully? I don't know if it was love, but something drew me to you from the moment I saw you walk in. The more I got to know you though I knew I loved you," Naya answers smiling down at her.

"Yeah, that's how I felt too. There was something about you. I just had to be around you and get to know you," Heather responds laying her head back down.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" Naya asks rubbing her hand over the blonde's back.

"Mmmm….I would love that but we have to meet with the wedding coordinator and make sure everything is all set," Heather replies.

"When?" Naya questions as she lets out a big yawn.

Heather lifts her hand running it over the brunette's cheek, "not until lunch."

"Good," Naya answers, "cause I still can't feel my toes and my legs are tingly."

"Oh, that good huh?" The blonde inquires sliding her body on top of her fiancée's. "So you probably couldn't take anymore?"

Naya moans as she feels Heather grind her hips down into her, "I...I could try," she answers with a devilish grin.

"Okay girls so what do we have left to do?" Dianna asks as Heather opens the front door.

"Hello Dianna, come in," Heather laughs as the blonde has already walked by her and into the living room. "Hey Ash," she says wrapping her friend in a hug.

"Hi, Heath, sorry she is totally in wedding preparation mode," Ashley answers.

Heather leads her into the house, "it's okay I am glad someone is."

Ashley tilts her head inquisitively, "something wrong?"

"No," Heather responds with a small smile.

"If you say so," her friend replies knowing that something is bothering her. She walks in the living room seeing Naya sitting on the couch with a very excited Dianna next to her. "Hey," she says reaching down to hug the brunette.

Naya smiles and hugs her back, "hi."

"So what do we have left to do?" Dianna asks again now that all the girls are there.

Heather glances at Naya and then looks away, "I think we are all set D."

"What was that?" Dianna inquires seeing the look on the blonde's face. Heather shakes her head as she sees Naya lower her gaze to the floor. "What's wrong? Something is going on with you two."

"The wedding coordinator took care of everything. We met with her last week and we are all set, we just have to show up," Naya answers.

"Will you do that?" Heather says under her breath.

Naya sighs as she stands and walks over to the blonde, "stop please, look at me." Heather lifts her head slightly to make eye contact. "I am sorry I don't seem excited. I am. I love you and I cannot wait to marry you."

"Um...what the hell Nay?" Ashley inquires. "I will seriously hurt you if you do not show up and you break her heart."

Naya glares back at Ashley, "I am not going to break her heart and of course I am going to be there." She looks back at her fiancée, "I'm just scared," she whispers.

"Of what?" Heather asks gently.

"I don't know I just am," Naya replies. "It doesn't mean I don't care or that I am not going to show up. So can we please just talk about something else?"

Heather places her hands on the brunette's face pulling her closer, "talk to me about this stuff, I was starting to freak out. You have been quiet all week and you have been avoiding my questions." She leans forward placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Don't be scared I am going to be there to hold your hand, I promise."

Naya lets out a trifling laugh, "I know, you never let me down."

"Aww…I love you two so much," Dianna chimes in, "that's why Ashley and I wanted to do something special for you both."

The girls turn to look at their friends, "you have done enough already," Naya adds. "I don't think I could ever explain to you how much you have done for me or for us."

"Nay you are going to make me cry," Dianna responds sincerely. Naya walks over hugging her friend. "But we still want to do something special for you two. We are going to throw you a bachelorette party."

"No, D we don't…." Heather starts to say.

Ashley speaks up, "Heath just wait and listen to what she is going to say."

"Thanks sweetie," Dianna responds smiling at the girl. "We are going to go to dinner it will be mellow, I promise and this way you guys can be together."

"When?" Naya questions.

"Tomorrow," Ashley adds with a smile.

"Tomorrow? Wow thanks for the notice," Heather replies smiling back at her former roommate. "What do we wear?"

Dianna shrugs, "something nice but something you could dance in if we decide to go."

"Thanks for narrowing that down. Can you tell us where we are going?" Naya responds sarcastically.

"Nope," Ashley fires back.

"Fine, whatever. So the wedding stuff is all taken care of can we start the movie then?" Naya says walking over and sitting on the couch. That was the original plan anyways, a nice quiet evening in watching a movie.

Heather walks over putting the movie in and then takes her seat next to Naya. She leans her head on the brunette's shoulder and whispers, "just so you know, I am a little scared too."

Naya lays her head on the blonde's, "I won't let you down."

"Are you two going to be able to sit next to each other and keep your hands to yourselves?" Ashley questions.

Naya turns her head to look at her, "Why Ash you want some pointers too on how to get it on with your lady?"

"Naya!" Dianna shouts as her face reddens.

"Please Nay," Ashley replies. "I don't need any help in that area."

"Ashley!" Dianna yells.

Naya lifts her head and proudly smiles, "that's my girl!" high fiving Ashley.

"I hate you both right now," Dianna replies as she walks over to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Awww…D, you love me and you know it and you obviously don't mind Ashley here or she wouldn't be getting in your pants," Naya laughs.

Heather tugs on Naya's arms, "baby, easy, you know you don't like people joking about our sex life. D, don't sit over there all alone come over here and sit with us."

Ashley stands and walks over to Dianna, "I'm sorry we were just joking. Please sit with me?" She reaches out her hand to the blonde. Dianna accepts her hand and stands walking over sitting on the opposite end as Naya.

"D, for the record, I am proud of you too," Naya adds with a grin.

"I don't know why we are still friends," Dianna shoots back trying to hide her smile.

Naya leaps off the couch and over Ashley landing on Dianna's lap kissing her on the cheek, "I do, cause you love me….. and you need me for sex advice."

Dianna pushes the brunette hard off her lap causing her to fall to the floor, "whatever, I don't need any advice from you," she laughs.

"Don't break her I need her in one piece next weekend!" Heather shouts between laughing at the girls and making sure Naya was alright.

Once Naya stops laughing long enough to pick herself up she swats her friend's leg walking back over to her fiancée and sits across her lap, pouting as she snuggles into her side, "my ass hurts will you rub it for me?"

"Don't you dare!" Dianna calls out. "If I wanted to watch porn we would have rented that instead of this movie."

"I thought that was for later?" Ashley asks with a serious expression.

Dianna's head snaps to look at the girl next to her, "we did not….we do not…." before she can finish everyone is laughing.

"Loosen up Agron," Naya speaks. "Besides toys are so much better than porn."

Dianna drops her head into her hands covering her face, "enough sex talk please… let's just watch the movie."

Ashley reaches over taking one of the blonde's hands in hers, "honey, we are just picking on you. You are so cute when you are embarrassed."

Heather squeezes Naya and smiles at her. Naya smiles back knowing that the blonde is just as happy for her friend as Naya is for Dianna. "D, it's nice to see you so happy," the brunette announces.

"Thank you. I am very happy," Dianna answers smiling at Ashley. "I would be happier though if my best friends weren't trying to embarrass me all the time."

"I'm sorry D," Heather responds before nudging her fiancée.

"Sorry," Naya mumbles and she snuggles up closer to the blonde.

"Heather, are you ready, they are here?" Naya yells down the hall. The blonde comes walking out of the bedroom towards her, "wow. You look….um…gorgeous."

"Aww, thank you baby," Heather says sweetly before lightly kissing her. "But I think I will have to keep people away from you tonight looking like that," she responds looking her up and down.

Naya wraps her arms around her fiancées waist, "I can promise you I won't be looking at anyone other than you. I still don't know how I got so lucky."

"Okay you too, seriously you are going to make me lose my appetite," Ashley calls out from the living room.

Dianna takes her girlfriend's hand, "they are cute, stop, besides maybe one day that will be us."

"I heard that!" Naya shouts walking into the living room holding the blonde's hand.

"I hope you both get to feel the way I feel every day when I look at Naya," Heather says squeezing the brunette's hand.

"Yeah yeah," Naya speaks with a smile. "Are we ready for our mystery dinner?"

"Yes, let's go," Dianna responds taking Naya's hand and pulling her away from her fiancée leading her out the door. Naya turns back around giving the blonde a sad smile.

"Okay what is up with you guys?" Dianna inquires lifting her head to look into the rearview mirror at her friends. "You haven't stopped gazing at each other since we picked you up."

Heather leans closer to the brunette rubbing her hand over her thigh, "we are just happy."

"Yeah, my point exactly. Naya has had a shit-eaten grin on her face since she saw you come out of your bedroom," Dianna responds with a smile.

Naya makes eye contact with her friend in the mirror, "I am marrying the most beautiful woman in the world in a week and we just spent the most amazing day together and now I am going to have dinner with my best friends, what is there not to be happy about?"

"No way! Did Naya Rivera just say something sweet?" Ashley chimes in from the front seat.

"Stop," Heather replies reaching up and smacking her shoulder, "you have no idea how sweet Naya can be."

Dianna smiles, "I know, I am just glad to see that smile again. It seems like it has been a long time since I have seen you that carefree."

Heather squeezes the brunette's thigh, "it is nice isn't it?"

Naya leans her head on the blonde's shoulder, "I have you to thank."

"Okay so what did you do that made today so amazing and if you are just going to say sex than never mind?" Ashley asks.

The girls look at each other and Naya nods slightly before Heather answers, "well we discussed our future together and made some decisions."

"Okay….?" Dianna responds cautiously, "and?"

"Well for one, Naya has decided to take a break from her album…" the blonde starts.

"What?" Dianna questions rather loudly. "Why? Nay that's always been your dream since you were little."

Naya nods her head, "yeah it was, it is. But right now my dream is to be the best wife I can and working on the show and doing the album is too much. I will have time to do that later on. I'm just taking a break."

Dianna glances up again, "Nay you can't be serious? It's not every day that a label offers you this opportunity. Heather why would you be okay with this?"

"I have nothing to do with this D. Naya made this choice and I support her. I think she deserves to do whatever makes her happy," Heather responds defensively.

"Heather had nothing to do with my decision. She was just as surprised as you were. I want to be with my wife," Naya replies placing her hand over the blonde's on her thigh.

Heather reaches up with her other hand placing it on the brunette's cheek. Naya turns to look at her. "I love you so much I will never be able to show you."

"Just marry me," Naya responds quietly leaning closer to kiss her.

Ashley turns around in her seat, "so….that's it? Why do I feel like there is more?"

Heather pulls away and softly answers, "there's more but I am kind of scared to tell you."

Dianna parks the car at the restaurant and turns around to face the girls, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out that way. I just don't want to see either of you give up your dreams.

"We're not D, I promise," Naya chimes in. "We are planning for bigger things." Dianna tilts her head curiously.

"Um…we want to have a baby," Heather says barely audible.

Dianna and Ashley both look at each other before Ashley speaks up "a baby?"

Heather smiles at them, "yes a baby. Both of our characters are seniors and will be graduating so after this season I want to get pregnant."

"I don't know what to say…." Dianna starts, "….you will be amazing parents."

"Thank you," Naya says sincerely smiling at her best friend.

The girls walk into the restaurant noticing how quiet it is. They notice that there are very few people in there and the people they can see all seem to be sitting in a group. Dianna stops turning to the girls. "Welcome to your bachelorette party."

The group of people all stand and that's when they comprehend who they are. Lea comes rushing over hugging Heather, "I hope this is okay, we know you didn't want some big shin dig."

Heather starts to tear up as the rest of the cast and crew come over to welcome them. "This is perfect."

Naya places her hand on the small of the blonde's back, "perfect," she repeats. Heather turns quickly wrapping her arms around her fiancée hugging her. The brunette kisses her head and pulls her closer, "hey no crying you will smudge your make-up."

The blonde laughs pulling away, "will you still love me?"

"Of course," Naya answers with a smile.

The rest of the evening Heather and Naya are joined at the hip. They are never within a few steps of each other; holding hands, touching, hugging and whispering to each other. They seem closer than they have ever been and happier than their friends have ever seen them. All the troubles they have faced seem so distant now and their future together full of promise.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

_Thanks again for the reviews…greatly appreciated. This was not an easy chapter to write, seeing as I never got to this part in my relationship. So I tried, hope you all like it or at least tolerate it. Again it is all made up, I own nothing._

"D! Is that my phone? That's Heather's ringtone, get it!" Naya calls out.

"Nay, you need to get ready. You will see her soon," Dianna responds as Naya walks briskly by her giving her an evil look before grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" Naya answers. "Hi, baby. What's wrong why are you crying?"

Dianna, Maria and Nickayla all look over at her. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Naya's mother asks with concern.

Naya shakes her head and walks farther away, "baby, take a deep breath and talk to me."

Heather takes a breath and then another and another until she is able to speak, "I am panicking here Nay."

"Why?" Naya asks. "I am here and we are going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together. Just relax. In less than an hour you will be my wife."

Heather sighs, "I want that more than anything."

"Okay then, calm down and we will be together soon," Naya tries to reassure her. "What made you so upset?"

"I…I don't know," Heather sniffles into the phone. "I went to bed alone and woke up without you and….and I have been trying to be so strong for you and I was freaking out too."

"Heather, I love you, don't ever doubt that. And it's weird but I am more relaxed today than I have been in months. My dreams are finally coming true, starting with you."

"I love you too Nay…." Heather replies softly.

Naya smiles, "baby I promise I will always be there for you. We will fall asleep holding each other every night and wake up next to each other every morning from here on out."

There is silence for a few seconds before the blonde whispers, "promise?"

"Promise," Naya answers softly.

"Naya, she is okay. She just got worked up and needed to know you were here. But we really have to finish getting ready. She will see you soon," Ashley says as she speaks into the phone.

"Tell her I love her." Naya says before slowly sitting her phone down and turning to face the women that have been staring at her the whole time. "She will be okay."

Dianna nods her head and quickly embraces her friend, "she loves you."

"I know," Naya replies. "I just hate hearing her so upset and not being able to be with her."

"You will be soon sweetie," Mrs. Rivera says. Naya slowly nods as a few tears fall from her eyes. Her mother pulls her closer wrapping her arms around her. "I am so proud of you and the woman you have become."

Naya pulls away from her mother, "D, I need you to go check on her."

"Naya you need to get ready and stop worrying. Ashley is with her and her family, she is fine," Dianna responds taking her hands in hers.

The brunette squeezes her hands, "if she freaks out and runs there won't be a wedding to get ready for."

"She's not going…."the blonde starts to say, but then stops when she sees the look in her friend's eyes. "Fine, I will go but you need to get ready."

Naya finally is able to smile a little, "thank you and Di please tell her…" she leans in whispering in her ear.

Dianna's eyebrows shoot up, "Nay I cannot say that!"

"Yes, you can. Please just tell her," Naya pleads.

Dianna shakes her head, "the things I do for you." She walks out and down the make shift hallway. The wedding coordinator thought it would be wise to use several tents that could be used as dressing rooms before and then during if the weather didn't cooperate. Luckily it was a beautiful day and besides Heather's freak out Naya thought everything was perfect. Dianna walked to the blonde's tent, "knock knock!"

The tent door is quickly pulled back as Ashley greets her, "hey beautiful."

Dianna looks the girl up and down, "I could say the same, you look amazing."

"Aww…thank you," Ashley replies pulling her into a hug.

"So Naya sent me over to check on Heather, can I come in?" Dianna asks looking over Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley slides out of the way allowing her to enter, "she's doing a little better."

"What happened?" the blonde asks as Ashley just shrugs. Dianna takes her hand leading her over to the bride to be, "hey Hemo." Heather's mother and sisters greet her with a small smile as the blonde lets out a sigh. "Can I steal you away for a second?" Heather nods and slowly stands following Dianna over to the corner of the tent. "You look absolutely beautiful. Naya is going to be beside herself."

"Is she still here?" Heather asks quietly.

"What? Heather why do you think she is going to run? She is so worried about you that she sent me over here to make sure you were alright. She is so excited to marry you," Dianna answers smiling at the blonde.

Heather lifts her head slightly, "she's not freaking out?"

Dianna laughs, "not at all. Heather she loves you so much. She wants to be your wife more than anything, today is a dream come true for her."

"I…I have been having these nightmares that she doesn't show up," the blonde confides softly, "she just leaves me."

Dianna takes her hand, "honey she is not going anywhere. I wouldn't let her. And right now that is exactly what she is afraid you are going to do." She leans closer, "she wanted me to tell you something…"

Heather's eyes light up and a huge smile crosses her face, "D! I can't believe you just said that," she says laughing.

"Me neither, she made me," Dianna replies smiling back at her friend.

"You tell her, I can't wait," Heather responds with a sly grin.

"Okay so are we good then?" Dianna questions as she stands. "Cause I would really like to see my best friends get married today."

Heather stands hugging her, "tell her I love her and to stop worrying there is no place I would rather be. Oh and D, tell her I am going to hold her to that."

Dianna shakes her head, walking over to Ashley and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I will see you soon." As she walks back through the door of Naya's room everyone turns to face her. "She said she loves you and that she will hold you to it."

"That's my girl," Naya says laughing as everyone else gives her a curious look.

Naya steps out into the hallway between her and Heather's dressing rooms. Her eyes instantly widen as the blonde is standing there with her arm clasped onto Naya's father. Her mouth opens but no words come out. She tries again and all she can do is shake her head.

"Nay? Let me start baby. You are breath taking," Heather speaks softly.

Naya smiles and takes a breath, "I have never seen a more beautiful bride in my life."

"I have," Heather answers.

"Okay you two," Mr. Rivera speaks up. "I have to get you both down this aisle so don't be getting any ideas."

Naya walks closer taking the arm opposite Heather but never taking her eyes off the blonde, "I love you so much."

"Then marry me," Heather replies with a grin.

The wedding march starts as Naya's father leads them down the maroon carpet out to the beach. Everyone stands watching the girls walk closer. Naya notices people standing alongside her but she doesn't recognize any of them, all she can see is Heather. She is only focused on getting to the end of the aisle so she can marry the love of her life.

Heather smiles seeing her mother and her grandparents waiting at the end of the aisle, everything she has ever wanted is coming true; her job, marriage, a house and the thought of a family soon. She glances over quickly at Naya, she wants to pinch herself to make sure this is real. The most beautiful woman in the world is standing next to her and about to become her wife.

When they reach the end of the aisle Naya's father quickly kisses Heather on the cheek and then turns doing the same to his daughter before whispering in her ear. The brunette frowns slightly as a tear runs down her face. He smiles releasing her hand and walks back to sit down. She turns her attention to the blonde who is looking at her with concern. She smiles mouthing "I love you," and turns back to look at the Minister.

The girls stand hand in hand trying to seem like they are listening to what is being read. But honestly they only reading they really heard was Lea's. It was sweet, touching on their love for one another and how if they stay strong together they will make it through anything. They believe that, together they are invincible. After a few more passages the Minister motions for them to read their vows. They had decided months ago to try and keep it as traditional as possible for their families, who were both quite religious.

"I, Heather, take you, Naya, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." Heather quickly wipes away the tears that escape her eyes.

Naya smiles sweetly at her, "I, Naya, take you, Heather, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Heather wipes more tears as she smiles at Naya again blocking out most of what is being said. The blonde tunes back in and turns to face Naya, holding the ring in her now noticeably shaky hand. "With this ring I thee wed," she manages to say through the tears.

Naya reaches up wiping a few tears off the blonde's cheek, "it's okay," she whispers. Naya takes her ring and places it on Heather's finger, "with this ring I thee wed."

The Minister smiles as he continues, "I now have the honor to present to you, for the first time Mrs. Naya and Heather Rivera. You may kiss the bride."

Naya places her hand on the blonde's cheek gently rubbing her thumb across it wiping the remaining tears off as she leans in placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Heather smiles into the kiss and as they pull away she squeezes the brunette's hand, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mrs. Rivera," Naya responds with a huge grin.

The girls turn to face their guests and start their procession back up the aisle noticing their friends and family this time. Both smile or wave at people they recognize as they pass. As everyone files out behind them the brides and the wedding party along with the immediate family are rushed out to the beach to take pictures.

After about 20 minutes of posing in the hot sun for pictures and Naya getting crankier with every shot, Heather swoopes her up in her arms and races towards the water, Naya screaming the whole time. "Heather don't you dare! This is will be the shortest marriage ever, I swear to you if you…."

Before Naya can finish Heather is knee high in the water holding her bride and kissing her passionately. When they separate Heather grins sweetly at Naya, "I'm sorry I wanted to do that for hours now and I haven't had a second alone with you." Naya gives her a questions look. "I knew no one would follow us into the water."

The brunette grins, "I thought you were going to throw me in."

"Naya, you have never looked more beautiful than you do today. I wouldn't want to ruin that," Heather responds sincerely. "I just wanted to kiss my bride properly and thank her for getting me through my break down earlier."

"I am just glad it helped," Naya replies placing her hand on the blonde's cheek.

Heather tilts her head into the touch, "you always know what to say. Oh and don't think I am not going to hold you to your promise either. We will be spending all day in bed and you will do what you promised."

Naya laughs, "I have every intention of following through, believe me."

"Hey you two, are you going to stand there all day?!" Dianna shouts.

Heather turns looking back at everyone watching them, "guess I have to share you for a little while longer."

"Yes you do, but we have the rest of our lives together, my beautiful wife," Naya answers.

The newlyweds sit at the main table after just finishing their meal. They watch as their friends dance and greet all the guests who have come up to them. Naya reaches over pulling Heather hand on to her lap holding it tightly. The blonde looks inquisitively at her new bride, "everything okay?"

"Yeah I just can't believe this is happening. I have dreamt of being with you for so long and now you are my wife. It seems unreal. Look, our families are sitting together our friends are all together, I feel like I am going to wake up at any minute and realize it was all just a wonderful dream."

"It is a dream, a dream come true," Heather responds leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I don't know why I was freaking out earlier, this is the best day of my life."

"Well my dear they are calling us to the dance floor," Naya mentions as she stands still holding the blonde's hand.

As the music starts for their first dance Naya can't help but smile at her wife. As Halo by Beyonce plays in the background the girls find themselves lost in the moment forgetting anyone else is there. Heather pulls the brunette closer kissing her as they sway. "This song will always have this effect on me."

"It will make you want to kiss me?" Naya jokes.

"Yes that too," Heather replies smiling back. "You know this will always have a special meaning, although no one can sing it like you."

Naya laughs, "aww…that's sweet, but I am no Beyonce."

"Soon you will be bigger," Heather says.

Naya places a sweet kiss on her wife's lips, "I love you and your faith in me."

After finishing their first dance as a married couple the DJ announces that the fathers of the brides should head to the floor for the father daughter dance. Heather smiles shyly at Naya and motions for her to go. Naya turns glaring at the DJ angrily, she made it a point to take this dance out since Heather was not going to be able to dance with her father. Mr. Rivera takes Naya's arm leading her onto the floor. "Dad, wait no. I'm sorry, I can't…."

"Just come on," her father states.

Within seconds Mychal walks over to Heather taking her hand and leading her out to the center of the floor to join them. Heather smiles at her wife, "you should still get your dance."

"Heath, no it's okay," Naya starts to say.

"Stop. It was my idea, it's okay," Heather responds as she wraps her arms around Mychal's neck.

Naya smiles sadly at the blonde as she starts to dance with her father. "I'm sorry Dad, I just didn't want to make Heather sad. I know it is already weighing on her that her father can't be here."

"I couldn't agree with you more, but like she said it really was her idea. She loves you so much she wanted you to be able to do everything a traditional bride would do," Mr. Rivera responds.

Naya looks over at her wife and brother laughing as they sway back and forth. Today really is a dream come true. The woman she loves more than anything became her wife and seeing her and her brother together makes her heart swell. The most important people in her life became one today. This is her family.

"So you seem to have this stupid grin that's been stuck on your face all day," Dianna states walking up behind Naya and wrapping her arms around her.

"I can't help it, look at her," Naya motions to her wife, laying her head back on her friends shoulder. "She is so beautiful."

"You both look beautiful. I am so happy everything worked out for you. You deserve the best Nay," Dianna says softly placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So do you D. And thank you for everything you have done for us," Naya replies. "You gave me the courage I needed to make this work."

Dianna smiles, "I couldn't let you ruin the best thing to ever happen to you." Naya nods her head clasping her hands over her friends. "I love you Nay."

"Love you too and I am happy for you and Ashley. Who knows this may be you in a year from now," Naya responds turning her head slightly to look at her.

Dianna laughs, "I guess you never know."

Heather walks towards them smiling at the two, "you know Dianna like 6 months ago I would have kicked your ass for holding my girl like that, but I guess I can let it go now since I did just put a ring on it."

Dianna laughs, "well thank you for not hurting me I appreciate that."

The blonde wraps her arms around both of the girls kissing her wife, "you know I love you D, I mean I am letting you date my best friend."

"Letting her?" Ashley calls out walking over to them. "Well then I guess I should thank you then Heath because I love this woman."

Dianna smiles releasing her friend and taking Ashley's hand, "I love you too Ash."

"Aww…." Heather and Naya say simultaneously.

"Shut up!" Ashley laughs playfully pushing Heather. "Go dance with your wife."

Heather turns to look at Naya, "that sounds like a good idea. Care to dance?"

"Of course," Naya replies following her wife's lead out to the dance floor.

"Hey Nay, I was wondering, what did your Dad say to you before the wedding?" Heather asks pulling the brunette closer.

Naya lays her head on her shoulder, "he told me he couldn't be prouder and that he already considered you his daughter."

Heather kisses her head, "that was sweet. I love your family so much. They have made this day truly unforgettable."

"You know as wonderful as this day has been I can't wait to get you alone," Naya replies with a sly grin.

"Mmmm….I have been thinking that since I first laid eyes on you today. As beautiful as you look in that dress I just keep picturing myself ripping it off of you," Heather says rubbing her hands up the brunette's back.

"You think they would notice if we left?" Naya jokes.

The blonde laughs, "unfortunately I think someone might notice. But I can't wait till later."

"Okay well lets' start the rounds the faster we thank everyone and get them drunk the faster they will go home and I can get you naked," Naya replies pulling away from her wife.

"Sounds like a plan, after you Mrs. Rivera," Heather replies taking her hand as they walk towards their friends.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

_Thanks again for the amazing reviews, love reading them. Hope you all were okay with the wedding, wanted to keep it simple. I will be trying to figure out how I want to wrap this up so if you have been reading since the beginning, thank you so much and I hope you will finish._

"I am exhausted," Naya states sitting down on their bed and slipping her shoes off.

Heather walks over reaching down taking Naya's foot in her hands. "Lay back."

Naya lies down on the bed as the blonde gently massages her feet. "Thank you for the best day of my life."

"It really was incredible wasn't it? I don't think I will ever forget today or how you looked in that dress," Naya responds as she closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan.

Heather rubs higher up Naya's leg to her calf, "baby why don't you get undressed?"

"You promise you won't stop," Naya whines.

Heather shakes her head, "nope I owe you for getting me through this day."

Naya sits up, "you don't owe me anything, ever."

Heather smiles leaning forward to kiss her as she lifts her wife's t shirt over her head tossing it aside, "I owe you more than you will ever know." She reaches down unbuttoning her jeans. "Now lay back down and I will massage every part of your body." Naya does as she is told and lifts her hips slightly as the blonde slides her jeans off. "You know as much as I wanted to rip that dress off of you I am so glad we changed before we left."

"I am just glad we decided to stay here tonight, I want to make love to my wife for the first time in our own bed," Naya smiles, "my wife."

"Yes your wife," Heather repeats as she rubs the brunette's thigh. "Should I warn you now that our families will be here for breakfast."

Naya lifts her head, "what time?"

"I told them around 9am. I know we gotta finish packing and leave for the airport by noon," Heather answers. "I'm sorry, I hope it's okay I invited them and D and Ashley and also Lea and Cory."

"After all they have done for us, yes baby it is okay," Naya replies lowering her head again. "I just was hoping you were not going to say 7am."

Heather places soft kisses up Naya's shin, "no I knew we would be up for a while tonight and would need to get some sleep."

"You know what would make this massage even better?" Naya asks as the blonde tilts her head. "You, naked."

"Anything for my wife," Heather replies sliding off the bed and removing her shirt and pants. "Better?"

Naya smiles, "much."

"Good. Now roll over," Heather demands. Naya gives her a sad look but rolls onto her stomach. The blonde reaches up unclasping her wives bra as she runs her hands up her bruette's back. She massages her shoulders as she straddles Naya's lower back. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

Naya shakes her head, "it feels so good." After a couple minutes of silence Naya rolls onto her back looking up at Heather. "Make love to me."

Heather smiles down at her as she lowers herself down on top of the brunette, kissing her. Running her hands over her breasts as Naya places a hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer. "Nay, I love you so much."

"I love you Heather. Thank you for making me the happiest person alive and becoming my wife," Naya says sincerely as she blinks to stop the tears from falling.

Heather reaches up rubbing her hand across her wife's cheek, "baby, don't cry. You made it all day without crying." She gently leans down kissing her eyelids as a few tears escape. The blonde quickly wipes them away and kisses her. When she feels Naya smile into her kiss she opens her eyes and sees dark brown eyes staring back. Naya strokes the blonde's back as she kisses down her neck. "Mmmm…." Heather moans as she tilts her head.

"I wanted to cry so many times, you don't even know. I was so scared you were going to leave," Naya whispers against her neck.

Heather places her hand on the brunette's cheek, "I was never going to leave. I was worried about you. You had been so nervous and distant I was afraid you were having second thoughts. I don't know what I would do without you."

Naya leans into the touch, "I couldn't live without you."

Heather lets out a breath as she kisses her wife. Her hand runs over Naya's stomach and up to massage her breast. As she deepens the kiss Naya's hand runs up and down her back then gently grip her ass. The blonde takes the hint and grinds her hips down making her wife moan. With her other hand Heather gently strokes Naya's thigh causing her to spread her legs. She pulls back from the kiss looking into Naya's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you," Naya responds softly smiling up at her. She caresses the back of her neck before pulling her back down into a kiss.

Heather runs her hand slowly up her wife's thigh massaging her leg as she goes. She gently runs her hand over Naya taking her breath away. "I love that you still react that way when I touch you," the blonde speaks against her lips.

"I love when you make love to me Heather," Naya whispers.

Heather stares into her eyes as she runs her hand over her again before inserting her finger and then removing it and rubbing it over her clit. Naya's hips begin thrusting upward slowly telling her wife exactly what she wants. Heather dips her finger one more time before inserting two into the brunette. Naya's moans begin to get louder as the blonde gently glides her fingers in and out. Heather softly kisses down her neck and across her chest taking Naya's breast in her mouth, sucking gently as she continues to move her fingers in and out. Naya's hips continue to thrust upwards in a slow steady rhythm with her wife's touch. Heather glances up seeing the brunette's head tilted back and starts to kiss back up her neck as she kisses just below her ear she whispers, "I have never seen you look for beautiful than you do right now."

Naya takes the blonde's other hand interlacing their fingers as she turns her head to kiss her. She breaks away quickly and lets out a small whimper as her wife continues to thrust her fingers in and out slowly. Heather feeling her wife's hips below her searching for more lets her thumb coast over her clit causing Naya's body to react and Naya to moan loudly. She adds a little more pressure as the brunette's body begins to tremble. As she quickens the pace of her fingers in Naya, her moans become louder and she releases Heather's hand to grasp the sheets. Within seconds the brunette's back is lifted off the bed and her body shakes uncontrollably as the blonde removes her fingers and gently massages her clit. "Baby you okay?" Heather asks seeing Naya trying to catch her breath and her eyes closed.

"Hold me, please," Naya says barely audible.

Heather slides off of her wrapping her arms around her wife and holding her close. She runs her hands up and down her back while kissing her forehead over and over. "You okay?"

"Yes, you took my breath away," she responds smiling up at her.

Heather smiles back kissing her head again, "I love making love to you Mrs. Rivera."

"Making love is so much better than sex, not gonna lie," Naya replies still trying to catch her breath, "especially with my wife." She lifts her head to kiss the blonde. "And now I am going to show you how good it is."

Heather laughs as Naya manages to wiggle her way out of her arms and on top of the blonde. She kisses her softly as she playfully grinds her hips into her wife. "I want to show you how much I love you, but it just never seems like enough."

"Baby, you show me plenty," Heather answers, "and you tell me how much. That's all I need to hear."

Naya kisses her again, "I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives." She runs her hand down the blonde's side as she kisses her collar bone to her breast. She licks her nipple before taking it in her mouth, sucking gently. Heather reaches down with both hands gabbing Naya's ass pulling her down into her. Naya smiles as she releases her breast and then slowly makes her way over to the other. She slides her hand down between them and massages the blonde causing her to gasp.

"Nay, you feel so good," Heather pants.

Naya lifts her head to look at the blonde, "I have wanted to touch you all day." Heather drops her head heavily on her pillow as Naya rubs her hand harder over her letting her finger explore. As she slowly inserts her finger, Heather's hips jump off the bed wanting more. Naya smiles as her tongue glides along the blonde's breast sucking occasionally. She can feel Heather's hips searching for more friction she slowly removes her finger rubbing her clit again causing the blonde to shake. Naya inserts her fingers sliding them in and out as the blonde's body thrusts upwards to meet them each time. Heather pants and moans are getting louder as Naya kisses up her neck sucking gently before returning to her lips. Heather quickly wraps her arms around the brunette tightly as Naya sweeps her thumb across her clit. She pushes with a little more force causing her wife to tremble. As Naya speeds up her motions Heather's body begins to shake as she pulls her tighter against her. The brunette removes her fingers gently rubbing her clit until Heather's grip loosens and her arms drop to the bed. "Hey…don't let go of me?" Naya says sweetly.

Heather smiles as she lifts her arms again and wraps them around her wife. "Sorry," she laughs. Naya kisses her before lowering her head on the blonde's chest. "And yes making love is way better than sex. I feel like I could cry," Heather says softly.

Naya lifts her head seeing the water pool in her eyes, "oh please don't cry. You will make me cry."

"Nay that was unbelievable. I can't even put into words how you make me feel," the blonde replies as a tear escapes.

"Baby, I know, I feel like that every time we are together," Naya responds kissing the tear away. "I feel like I want to cry and laugh at the same time. The emotions are unreal."

Heather nods her head, "yes."

"I think it's called love," Naya answers with a grin before leaning down to kiss her.

"Baby, wake up" Heather whispers trying to get out from under her wife. "Nay?" She says a little louder stroking the brunette's cheek. Naya rolls onto her side facing away from her. "Baby, wake up please."

"Hmmm…what? Are you okay?" Naya mumbles.

"Will you please come with me?" Heather asks.

Naya rolls onto her back, "it can't be morning yet."

"Well yes and no, but I want you to come with me," Heather repeats.

The brunette slowly opens her eyes seeing it is still dark out, "where are we going?"

Heather quickly gets out of bed throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She races over to Naya's side kneeling down and kissing her, "come on." She reaches out her hand and Naya takes it as the blonde helps her up. Heather stands looking at the brunette.

"What?" Naya asks sleepily.

"You might want some clothes," Heather laughs.

Naya shrugs, "why? Where are we going? It is too early to go anywhere." Heather picks out a pair of sweats and a zip up sweatshirt and hands them to her wife. "Fine, but I won't be happy about it." Heather smiles helping her pull the sweats on then leads her through the house and into the kitchen before opening the patio door and leading her outside. "Heather what are you doing? It's cold out here and it's like 5:30 in the morning."

"Since we have lived here we have not watched the sun rise. I want to watch the sun rise with my wife," Heather responds walking them over to the chaise. She sits down pulling Naya with her. The brunette snuggles into her side as they lay back. "You cold?"

"Yes, I am freezing," Naya answers.

Heather reaches over pulling a blanket from the side of the chair and drapes it over then both before wrapping her arms around Naya. "Better?" Naya nods her head as she runs her hand under the blonde's sweatshirt to rest on her stomach. "I love you."

"Love you too, even though you made me get up this early," Naya grins as she kisses her wife's cheek.

They lay there quietly, Heather holding her wife watching the sun rise. "This is going to be one of my favorite things."

"What's that?" Naya asks lifting her head slightly.

"Laying out here with you watching the sun rise. I want to do this every morning," Heather speaks kissing the brunette's head.

Naya smiles, "every morning?"

Heather laughs, "okay not every morning, I will let you sleep some days. But can we do it once in a while?"

Naya nods her head, "yes I would love to."

After watching the sun rise Naya closes her eyes and quickly falls back to sleep in Heather's arms. Heather leans her head against the brunette's and closes her eyes.

Naya wakes partially, thinking she can hear someone talking and then she recognizes the voice. "Come on Mom, it would be funny," she hears her brother say.

"Mychal do not throw your sister in the pool!" she hears her mother respond. Naya instantly opens her eyes looking around and seeing Heather still sound asleep. Within seconds she sees her mother come out the patio door. She notices her daughter is awake and smiles at her walking over to her kissing her head, "good thing you're awake, your brother was about to throw you in the pool. Did you sleep out here all night?"

Naya shakes her head, "no, my wife wanted to watch the sun rise," she answers with a smile.

"My wife," Heather mumbles sleepily, "that will never get old."

Naya laughs as her mother leans down kissing Heather's head, "morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Mom," Heather replies as she waits to see what Mrs. Rivera reaction is. The woman smiles at her, "I'm sorry I know we didn't discuss what I should call you, is that okay?" Heather says quickly.

"It's fine honey, really. I am very proud to have you join our family," she replies. "Now you two need to go get changed and get packing while we start breakfast."

Naya stands hugging her mother, "you are the best."

As the girls walk back into the kitchen Heather's family has arrived and Lea and Cory are there. "Hi," Heather speaks walking in and hugging everyone.

"Well there's the married couple," Lea replies hugging them. "Do you feel any different?"

Heather shakes her head grinning, "nope, I still love her as much as I did yesterday, maybe a little more."

Naya smiles walking by her and smacking her ass before hugging the blonde's mother and sisters. "What's for breakfast I am starving?"

"I bet, you probably worked up quite an appetite last night consummating your marriage," Ashley calls out walking through the door.

"Seriously Ash?" Naya responds sarcastically, "with our families here?"

Mychal walks closer to his sister, "if I had a wife who looked like that consummating the marriage wouldn't be a problem."

Naya smacks her brother hard, "shut up!"

"Okay, okay," Heather says quickly taking a hold of Naya's hand. "Come here," she wraps her arms around the brunette kissing her. "Let him dream."

"I love you," Naya smiles.

"So about the baby making?" Ashley questions.

Dianna pulls her farther away from Naya, "she is going to hurt you, stop."

Naya shakes her head pulling away from the blonde, "can I help with anything?" she asks turning towards her mother.

"Nope, everything is done. So grab your plate and dig in," her mother responds pulling her daughter closer, "relax honey, don't get upset."

"Thank you for everything," Naya replies kissing her cheek.

Naya sits quietly through breakfast while everyone talks about the wedding or plans for the next couple days. Heather notices she didn't say much but wants to find a better time to ask if something was bothering her. As Naya took her plate to the kitchen Heather quickly gets up to follow, "baby, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Naya asks turning to face her obviously thinking of something else.

"What the matter? You are upset about something?" Heather asks again.

Naya takes her hand leading her out to the patio, "I just didn't want to make your family uncomfortable in anyway. I mean I know they support us, but all the baby and sex talk. I could almost see your sister's skin crawl."

"Nay, that's not true. She has accepted us and is happy we want a family. I think she was just trying to protect me, it wasn't really a gay thing," Heather replies.

"I just feel like everyone is going to be pushing us to have kids. What if I am not ready?" Naya admits softly.

"Not ready? You mean you don't want kids?" Heather inquires.

Naya shakes her head, "I want them but not now. I mean you have another year now on the show and I have my album and I will be back too. Brittany just can't show up pregnant one day."

"No, but we can talk to Ryan and let him know we are thinking about it," the blonde responds. "Can we talk more about this on our honeymoon?"

"Don't hate me," Naya pleads as she wraps her arms around her wife.

"I don't hate you Nay. We will talk about it later and figure it out," Heather states as Naya nods her head.

e


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

_I see all these amazing artists on here and I was wondering if someone wanted to create a picture that I could use a cover for the story. So this is all still made up, I don't own a thing….but you can let me know if your still reading, if you like it or hate it. _

"Nay, I don't want to ruin the mood, but can we talk?" Heather asks quietly as she runs her fingers through dark hair.

Naya lifts her head from her wife's bare chest looking up at her, "um…yeah," she answers knowing this conversation would come soon enough. She rolls off of the blonde onto her back looking up at the roof of their hut.

Heather rolls onto her side facing her, "so you really don't want to have kids?"

"No, that's not what I said," Naya responds quickly rolling onto her side to face her. "Baby, I want a family with you, I do. But I also want you."

"You have me," Heather answers confused.

Naya takes Heather's hand, "no, I want you. I want to have you to myself. I want to enjoy being married to you before we have kids." Heather scrunches her eyebrows taking in what her wife is saying. "Yes I am being selfish, I know that. I want to spend time with my wife. I want to have a career. I mean who knows how long it will last. I am not saying I don't want kids, I just want to wait."

"But we talked about this…." Heather starts to say.

Naya quickly cuts her off, "yes we did and I want kids Heather, I do. I want to have kids with you. I am sorry, I should have said something before the wedding, but I was afraid to." Heather slowly sits up leaning her back against the headboard. Naya sits up as well looking at her wife. "Heather, baby, please I just want to wait, but if it means losing you then we can have kids tomorrow if you want." The blonde smiles sadly at her draping her legs over the edge of the bed and standing. "Where…where are you going?" Naya asks worriedly.

"I think am going to go for a walk," Heather speaks somberly.

"Can I come with you?" Naya inquires quickly getting out of bed.

Heather shakes her head putting on her clothes, "I kind of want to go alone, if that's okay."

"Baby, please don't be upset. If you really want kids now then we will have them now," Naya pleads.

"I just need to think," Heather replies grabbing her cell phone from the table and walking out of the hut.

Naya runs her hands through her hair before grabbing her clothes from the floor and getting dressed. She walks out of the hut watching her wife walk further down the beach. She sits down in the sand watching the waves as she takes her phone out of pocket texting the blonde, _I love you._

Heather continues to walk down the beach. She is not sure where she is going but needs to be able to think without seeing her wife's face. She knows she could never do anything to upset Naya so having her so close would make her give in. And she is not sure she wants to give in on this. Heather takes her phone out of her pocket hearing it beep. She looks down at the text message from Naya and smiles before hitting the number on her speed dial. "Hi, I need to talk to you."

"Of course honey, what's wrong you don't sound like yourself?" Mrs. Morris questions.

Heather stops walking taking a seat in the sand, "I just brought up the kids thing again with Naya and I am confused. I mean I know she says she wants them, but what happens in a year or two from now if we are too busy to have them. I mean we don't know what will happen in the future."

"Heather I think that's exactly what Naya is thinking about. She wants to be able to provide for them and you. It won't be cheap trying to have them and it doesn't get any less expensive once they are born," the blonde's mother states.

"Mom, we have money. I mean we make good money we can afford a child," Heather replies.

"For how long?" Mrs. Morris inquires.

Heather lets out a breath, "what? What do you mean for how long? We will provide for them for as long as they need us to."

"How Heather?" Her mother says bluntly. "If you stop working and Naya quits working on her album, who is going to provide for your family?"

"Only one of us will be pregnant Mom…." Heather responds sarcastically.

"I understand that, but do you think Naya would leave and go on tour and leave her wife and newborn child behind? Or would you?" Mrs. Morris asks.

Heather sighs, "no, no she wouldn't. She would stop everything and be with us. Okay Mom I get it."

"Honey, I know you want children but take your time, because you do have it, and enjoy each other for a while. Do what you have always wanted, children will come when you both are ready," her mother says sincerely.

"Yeah, I guess that's why Naya is the logical one," Heather replies sadly.

"Who loves you very much and will make a great mother to your children just like you will, when you both are ready," Mrs. Morris concludes, "now where is your wife?"

Heather stands, "probably waiting for me, I should go. Thank you Mom, I love you."

"Love you too honey," she responds before hanging up the phone.

Heather tucks her phone back into her pocket and starts walking back to the hut. As she gets closer she sees Naya sitting with her head in her hands. She walks up behind her placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Can we go inside?"

Naya nods her head slowly and stands following the blonde into the hut. She walks over sitting on the end of the bed never looking up at her wife. Heather sits down beside her. "Heather before you say anything, just know, that I cannot lose you. If you want to have kids now then we will."

"Nay, listen please. This relationship is and always has been a two way street. We talk about everything and we work things out together. I was surprised by what you said and couldn't understand why you wanted to wait. I mean, I know I love you and I know I am going to be with you forever, so why wait?" Heather begins. "But I talked to my Mom and she said the same thing you did, that we should enjoy being together right now. She also made me realize that this industry we work in is not certain. We don't know how long we will be able to work and to stop now could ruin both of our careers."

Naya takes the blonde's hand in hers, "I just want to know that we will be okay financially and I may not get another chance to record an album."

"Baby, you don't have to support this family on your own. But I understand what you mean. I won't be able to dance like this the rest of my life and who knows how long we have on Glee or any other show for that matter." Heather replies. "We can have kids when we both are ready."

"Are you sure? Heather if you really want them now then we will make it work," Naya answers quickly.

Heather smiles at her, "Nay you deserve a chance to live out your dreams and recording this album and touring the world, is what you want most."

"What I used to want most, now I just want you," the brunette says sincerely.

Heather leans over kissing her, "well you have got me, time to dream bigger."

Naya smiles placing a hand on her wife's cheek, "you are amazing. Thank you for understanding and I promise we will have a family Heather."

"I know we will," Heather answers honestly.

The girls are walking hand in hand along the beach after having a quiet dinner at a local restaurant. Naya takes a deep breath before finally turning towards the blonde, "you were pretty quiet at dinner, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Heather responds quickly. Naya gives her a look saying she thinks otherwise and her wife stops. "I just was so excited about starting our family and the wedding and now…. I don't know."

Naya tilts her head, "are you bored with me already? We have only been married two days."

The blonde laughs, "no, I am not bored with you. I love you. I just feel…"

"Let down," Naya says finishing her wife's sentence.

Heather nods, "I'm sorry."

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Naya questions sincerely. "The last thing I ever want to do is let you down."

"You didn't let me down, as usual you were the sensible one and just made me see that not all my dreams can come true at once," Heather replies.

"But they will all come true if I have anything to do with it," Naya says pulling the blonde closer and kissing her. "Can we go back to the hut and talk or….maybe not talk?"

Heather lets out a small breath, "yeah, that would be nice. I think I need that right now."

Naya takes Heather's hand leading her through the door and into the hut. She walks her over to the bed before releasing her hand. "Sit, please." Her wife obliges and sits on the end of the bed. Naya puts down her purse and turns her attention back to the blonde. She kneels down in front of her taking off her shoes. She slowly lets her hands run up the blonde's legs and under her skirt. Heather closes her eyes taking in her wife's touch. "You remember what I promised you on our wedding day right?" The blonde nods her head as s big grin comes across her face. "Can I?"

"Mmm...hmmm," Heather moans.

Naya smiles as she leans down kissing the inside of Heather's thigh. She runs her hands higher reaching the waist band of her underwear and slowly pulls them down. Heather spreads her legs a little wider as she feels the brunette's tongue on her inner thigh. "You wanna take your skirt off?" Naya asks as she lifts her head. Her wife nods and raises her hips slightly off the bed so that she can slide it off. "You are so sexy," Naya says quietly as she lowers her head again kissing the blonde's thigh. Heather's breathing has picked up as Naya's mouth and tongue get closer to her core.

"I love you," Heather speaks.

Naya pulls back, "I love you too. You wanna lay back?"

"No, I want to see you," Heather answers. "Can I have your hand?"

Naya smiles as she reaches up taking the blonde's hand. She then focuses her attention back on her wife's body and uses her free hand to rub up her calf to her thigh and then slowly over her as her tongue licks up the inside of her thigh again. The brunette caresses her thigh as her tongue runs over her clit causing Heather's body to jerk. Naya squeezes her hand slightly silently telling her to relax. Heather takes a breath as her wife's tongue glides over her a few more times. As the blonde's body relaxes Naya dips her tongue lower moving her hand over to help her. Heather lets out a moan as Naya gently inserts her finger and her tongue moves back to her clit.

Heather runs her hand through the brunette's hair before placing her hand on the back of wife's neck gently stroking it as she watches her. Naya continues to slowly run her tongue over the blonde's clit before closing her lips around it sucking, her finger still gently moving in and out of her. Heather lets out a small cry as she squeezes Naya's hand tighter.

Naya releases her clit continuing to run her tongue over it each time with a little more force. She inserts a second finger as Heather's hips start to look for more. As her tongue pushes down again against the blonde she can feel Heather's walls clenching around her fingers. She thrusts a little hard and deeper as her wife starts to climax. As Naya pushes one more time into her Heather's body begins trembling continuously, she licks her clit again as the blonde falls back on to the bed shaking. Naya gently slides her fingers out as she kisses her clit and then slowly places kisses up her thigh and hip, to her stomach. She lifts the blonde's shirt placing a kiss over her heart and then lies down next to her. Still holding hands, Naya pulls her closer, "I want to hold you."

Heather rolls onto her side placing her head against Naya's chest as the brunette wraps her other arm around her waist pulling her closer yet. Naya strokes her hand over the blonde's lower back as she kisses her head. "I could hold you like this for the rest of my life."

"I hope you do," Heather whispers trying to hold back tears.

Naya tilts her head "you okay?" she asks hearing the sadness in her wife's voice.

Heather quickly wipes away a tear, "I am more than okay. You always make me feel so special."

"Because you are," Naya responds kissing her head again. "I wish I could put into words how much you mean to me or how much I love you."

Heather lifts her head to look at her wife, "you might have just showed me."

"I want to be able to show you every day and I don't want you to ever forget how much I love you," Naya replies staring into her wife's watery blue eyes.

"I feel the same you know. I love you with all my heart Nay," Heather says inching close enough to kiss the brunette. She lifts her body gently letting it down on top of Naya. "Let me show you."

Naya wraps her arms around the blonde, "tomorrow, I want tonight to be about you."

"Then tomorrow we go hiking and we find our water fall and I show you how much I love you," Heather responds.

Naya nods her head, "I would love that."

"What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Heather inquires.

Naya lowers her hands cupping her wife's bare ass, "um….well I kind of like laying her with you like this."

Heather smiles, "only if you take your clothes off too. I want to feel your body against mine." She lowers her hands to the brunette's waist. "Please." Naya nods as she lifts her hips. Heather unbuttons her pants and slides them along with her underwear down her legs. She sits up removing her top and bra before looking at her wife. Naya sits up removing her shirt and bra then lies back down. Heather smiles at her gently laying her body back down on top of the brunette. "Thank you."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

_Wanted you all to check out the picture that was made for the cover of this story, thank you tastethefailureonurlips (check her out on tumblr)._

_Thank you all for reviewing and to all the new readers hope you are enjoyed it. I apologize for taking so long, I wanted to do it right. Anyways thanks for reading and letting me know what you think good or bad. Made it all up, own nothing and I hope you enjoyed and just to let everyone know it will be coming to an end in the next chapter or two. Thanks again._

"Naya, you wouldn't dare!" Heather shouts as she takes a step closer to the edge of the dock.

Naya's smile grows bigger as she takes another step in the blonde's direction, "oh I would and I warned you earlier in the shower I would get even."

"Nay, baby I didn't mean it," Heather pleads.

Naya laughs, "you didn't mean to take your towel and snap me in the ass with it? I had a welt."

Heather reaches for her wife's hand, "I am sorry."

Naya takes another step still smiling at her, "payback is a bitch." She quickly reaches up and pushes Heather off the dock and into the water.

As Heather lifts her head out of the water her eyes are huge and she is staring at the brunette, "I can't believe you did that."

"Believe it baby, you had your suit on anyways," Naya states shrugging her shoulders.

"Well are you going to join me at least?" Heather asks.

Naya walks to the end of the dock and climbs down the ladder. Heather grabs her before she reaches the water swooping her up in her arms. Naya startled quickly wraps her arms around her wife's neck. "Hi," she breathes. "Do you forgive me?"

Heather leans in kissing her, "no, that was mean."

"You snapped me with your towel," Naya repeats, "while I was in the shower I could have fallen and cracked my head open."

"Baby, I would never have let that happen," Heather says sincerely letting Naya down, wrapping her arms around her waist as she pulls her into her. "Truce?"

Naya nods before leaning in and kissing her, "truce," she mumbles against her lips. "Sorry for pushing you."

Heather laughs, "no you're not."

"You're right I'm not," Naya replies as a grin crosses her face.

They spend their last day swimming and soaking in the sun before going to bed early to catch their flight back to the states in the morning.

"I am so tired," Heather mumbles walking through their front door.

"I think I need a vacation from our honeymoon," Naya states placing her suitcase down.

Heather sits hers down turning to smile at her wife, "did I wear you out?"

"Yes, but I would gladly do it again," Naya grins as she walks over sitting down on the couch.

"Well welcome home wife," Heather says walking behind the couch taking the brunette's head in her hands and kissing the top of it. "What would you like for dinner?"

Naya shakes her head, "I don't care." She turns her head to look at her phone as it vibrates. Naya picks it up smiling, "hey D, just walked in…..yeah okay, sounds good…okay bye." Heather tilts her head. "D and Ashley are coming over, they are bringing food."

"Okay, well I guess I will take the suitcases to our room and start putting some stuff away before they get here," Heather responds.

"I'll help you," Naya says standing and walking over to grab her suitcase.

"Baby, when you offered to help I thought you meant actually put some stuff away," Heather laughs seeing Naya face down with her head buried in a pillow.

"Hmmm," she mutters.

Heather puts down the clothes she was folding and walks over lying next to her wife. She gently strokes her wife's back causing her to moan. The blonde smiles and sits up straddling Naya and begins to massage her shoulders and down her back.

"Oh my God, I love you," Naya moans.

Heather pushes the brunette's hair aside and leans down kissing her neck while still rubbing her shoulders. "I love you too," she whispers into her ear causing her wife to shiver. She continues massaging Naya's back until she hears the front door.

"Hey! Where are you guys?" Ashley hollers walking through the living room.

"In the bedroom!" Heather hollers back.

"Please tell me you are not doing it," Ashley shouts as she stops.

Dianna smacks her arm as she walks past her and to the bedroom, "you guys decent?"

"Yes, D," Heather responds

Dianna walks in followed by her girlfriend. Heather is still straddling her wife massaging her back and shoulders. "Welcome back,"

"Don't get up on our behalf," Ashley jokes.

"We won't," Naya mumbles into the pillow.

Dianna smiles sitting on the edge of the bed, "how was your honeymoon?"

Heather smiles at her, "it was amazing."

"Exhausting," Naya remarks lifting her head.

Ashley laughs, "aww… what's the matter Naya your stamina not as high as Heather's?"

Naya turns her head to look at her, "oh I kept up. Don't you worry about it."

Heather lifts herself off her wife and sits next to her, "anyways what did you bring for dinner? I'm starving."

Dianna stands reaching her hand out to Heather as the blonde takes it and follows her out of the room, "well let's eat."

Naya rolls over and sits up sliding off the bed. Ashley stops in the doorway smiling at her, "you know I am just giving you a hard time right?"

"Yeah Ash, its fine," Naya responds hugging her. "Hey before we go out there can I talk to you?"

Ashley's smiles fades, "um…yeah, about what?"

Naya shrugs, "we talked about having a family and I told her I really want to wait. She says she is okay with it, but could you talk to her sometime when you guys are alone?"

"Nay, if she says she is okay with it she probably is," Ashley responds.

"I know, but if you could have seen her face. I don't want her to say she's okay if she isn't," Naya states.

Ashley tilts her head slightly, "will it make a difference if she isn't?"

"Yes!" Naya says loudly, "sorry, yes it will make a difference. I do not want to hurt her."

"So you will just give in and have kids even though you don't want to? Ashley asks shaking her head. Naya turns her head not looking at her. "Okay fine, yeah I can talk to her about it if that's what you want. But I don't think you should do something you are not ready for just to make her happy."

"Thanks," Naya replies quickly and turns walking out into the kitchen.

"You sure you're okay with me working late tonight? I know you wanted to spend some time together," Naya asks pulling her jeans up.

Heather peaks her head out of the bathroom, "yeah it's okay. I am going to meet Ashley for dinner. She said Dianna has some meeting so she was on her own too."

"I shouldn't be too late. Maybe we can still watch a movie or something later?" Naya questions walking over and kissing her wife.

Heather nods, "yeah that sounds good."

"So…how is married life treating you?" Ashley asks as they sit down for dinner.

"Good," Heather responds, "Naya is awesome you know that."

"Yeah I know, but what about real stuff now, like how do you guys make decisions? I mean Dianna and I disagree on a lot," Ashley states taking a drink of her water.

"Are you guys fighting?" Heather inquires.

Ashley shakes her head, "no, no I just mean like we both have our own opinions, how do you guys solve major things when you both want something different?"

Heather puts her menu down, "we just talk about it Ash. I mean there are things she wants that I may not agree with and vice versa but we compromise."

"Like what?" Ashley questions seeing the blonde look away.

"Just normal stuff," Heather says. "Why are you so interested?"

"I told you I was just wondering…." Ashley starts.

Heather quickly interrupts, "since when? Ash you never ask about this stuff."

"I…umm, was just curious. You know like what if you really want something and she doesn't, how do you decide?" Ashley speaks before taking a drink of her water.

Heather furrows her brows, 'did Naya say something to you?"

Ashley's eyes grow bigger, "umm…no. I was just asking, never mind."

"What Ashley? Tell me what she wants to know," Heather demands getting angry.

"Heath, calm down. She is afraid you just went along with it for her and she doesn't want to hurt you," Ashley quickly replies.

Heather takes out her cell phone angrily typing out a message, _"next time you want to know how I feel about something ask me_ . _We are married right?" _

"You didn't just text her and start an arguement?" Ashley inquires shaking her head.

Heather glances up at her, "yes I did. She is my wife and if she wants to know how I feel she needs to ask me." Before Heather can say anything else her phone rings. She quickly hits the button lifting the phone up to her ear. "If you want to know how I feel why don't you ask me?... No I won't calm down….I am so pissed at you right now…..so this is what being married to you is going to be like…fine….no we haven't even ordered yet…fine…..bye."

Ashley watches as the blonde puts her phone back in her purse, "you okay?"

"No Ash I am not. My wife and my best friend are playing games. Tell me what she wanted to know before I go home and we have this argument," Heather replies.

"She thinks you are upset about not having kids right away," Ashley speaks softly.

"You want the truth…. I am. I am ready but it's not what she wants right now. And I get that, we have our careers and we have to be able to provide for our family but it doesn't mean it hurts any less. I want a family with her," Heather states.

Ashley reaches across taking her hand, "she wants a family with you too Heath, just not right this minute. You guys have only been married for a couple weeks. Give it time, she is not going anywhere."

Heather shakes her head, "it just feels like there will never be a right time. I mean we have work, then her album, then a tour, then who knows."

"What did Naya say about it?" Ashley asks carefully trying not to upset her anymore.

"That we will have a family, but not right now," Heather answers sullenly.

The waiter comes with their order and dinner is relatively quiet. Ashley drives Heather back to her house as they pull in Naya walks out into the driveway to meet them. Heather steps out of the car watching as her wife walks towards her.

"I'm sorry Heather," Naya gets out before the blonde walks by her and into the house. Naya glances over at Ashley giving her a small smile. Ashley gives her a sympathetic look as she mouths "sorry." The brunette turns following her wife into the house. "Heather please listen to me, then you can get mad, throw things or not talk to me, but hear me out first?" Naya pleads.

Heather turns crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't understand why you had to have my best friend snoop for you."

Naya steps closer, "I am sorry I thought maybe you would tell her the truth."

"Because I lie to you?" Heather quickly replies.

"No! But you sometimes don't tell me things if you think it will hurt my feelings. I know since we talked that you have been sad about not having a baby right now. And I don't want you to agree to wait if that's not what you truly want," Naya responds. "If you don't want to wait then we need to talk about it. I don't want you to resent me."

"I don't resent you. I understand why we should wait, but it still kind of hurts. Feels like maybe you will never be ready to have a family with me," Heather speaks softly dropping her arms.

Naya reaches out taking her hand, "that's not at all how I feel. I want a family with you. But I want it to be when we are both ready, and baby I am not ready, I'm sorry. I want to be home to see my child grow up and with my work schedule right now, I wouldn't. I don't want to miss out on his or her childhood because I am touring or on set working 18 hours a day. Please understand."

"I do," Heather responds, "but I am still sad about it."

Naya nods her head, "can I do anything to make you less sad?"

Heather nods her head, "you can promise me that we will keep talking about this,"

"We will Heather, I promise," Naya says softly, "I want a family with you."

"Naya are you home?" Heather shouts closing the front door behind her. "Nay?" She walks through the dark house making her way to the kitchen. The blonde slows as she notices the flickering light coming from the dining room. "Naya?" Heather whispers, seeing a figure sitting at the table the light from the candles reflecting off her face. "Baby, what….?"

"Just come and sit down," Naya responds softly.

"What is all this? Our anniversary was months ago, did I forget something?" Heather asks starting to feel embarrassed.

Naya takes her wife's hand pulling it towards her lips gently kissing it, "no, you didn't forget anything. This is for you, just because I love you."

"I love you too," Heather replies skeptically. "So we are having a romantic candlelit dinner just because?"

Naya lowers her hand dejectedly, "I thought you would like it."

Heather smiles at her wife, "I do. But to be honest I am a little scared. You usually only do this when you have some big news to share."

"Maybe I do," Naya says softly catching the blonde's attention.

Heather stands walking over to her, "are you okay? Nothing's wrong?"

Naya smiles up at her pulling her onto her lap, "I am fine, more than fine actually. I wanted to ask you what you thought about maybe starting our family now."

The blonde scrunches her eyebrows, "are you serious?"

"Yes," Naya wraps her arm around her waist, "we have been married for almost 3 years, I got to record my album, tour with the most amazing choreographer and lover ever known, might I add, you have given me my dreams Heather, let me give you yours."

"Naya….I don't know what to say. Are you sure?" Heather manages to say as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I have never been more sure about anything. It seems like the perfect time. Glee is over and you have more time and I can be home now," Naya replies placing a hand on the blonde's cheek gently wiping the tears.

Heather smiles briefly, "but what about your next album? You were supposed to start working on that."

"I will. But I can do that here. I don't need to travel and now that the movie is finished, I will only have to make appearances here and there. We can start our family," Naya answers, "if you want?"

Heather leans forward kissing her wife, "I want," she mumbles against her lips deepening the kiss.

"Mmmm… good, me too," Naya responds.

"So can we go get started on it now?" Heather jokes as she lifts herself off her wife.

Naya smiles, "no dinner?"

"After, right now I want to make love to my wife," Heather replies reaching out her hand.

The brunette accepts and stands, "I wish more than anything I could make a baby with you."

"We will baby, just not the conventional way," Heather smiles back at her. "But we will have our family."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

_I just wanted to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews and thoughts about this story. I wish I could have thanked you all personally but so many were "guest comments." So for all you "guests" out there thank you very much. Also for everyone who was so upset that there no breaks or spaces between time in the last chapter, I apologize they were there on my version but when I upload them I lose them. So this one will probably be the same, I apologize. If you know of something I can do to fix it let me know and I will edit them. Sorry this took me so long but wanted to end it properly. Again this was all made up and I own nothing except the ideas. _

_Epilogue :_

_PART I_

"Ma, can I talk to you?"

Naya lifts her head from her script, "um yeah Dom, everything alright?"

Dominick sits down on the couch next to his mother, "yeah," he says quietly. "I just….when did you know you loved Mom?"

"Wha…when, why?" Naya stutters.

"I mean how did you know you loved her?" Dominick asks avoiding eye contact with his mother.

Naya takes a breath, "honestly, the first day I saw her, I just knew. Seeing her made me happy and I felt like I could never spend enough time around her, why?"

"There's this girl at school and I think I like her," Dominick states.

"Dom, are you sure you don't want to talk to your Mother about this? I don't know if I am the one to ask," Naya starts.

"No, Ma I want to talk to you. If I ask her she will get all excited and start asking me a hundred questions," Dominick answers.

Naya laughs, "you're right she would. Okay so, does she know you like her?" He shakes his head. "Okay, do you talk to her at all?"

"Yeah sometimes. She's in a couple of my classes and I see her in the hall and stuff," he responds.

"So you just need to talk to her. Tell her she looks nice or you like her hair or something," Naya suggests. "Or ask her if she is going to the dance and if she would want to go with you."

Dominick shakes his head, "you make it sound so easy. What if she says no?"

Naya gives him a small smile, "there is always that chance. But you are amazing and it would be her loss." She reaches over taking his hand, "unfortunately I can't protect you from ever getting hurt but if you don't take some chances you may miss out on something amazing."

"Wow, Nay, that was deep," Heather says walking into the room kissing her head.

Naya smiles up at her, "I didn't know you were back. Did you pick up Alex already?"

"Yes honey, she wanted to go to Cara's so I dropped her off there, she said she will call to let us know when to come pick her up" Heather responds sitting down next to her wife. "So why are we telling our son to take a chance?"

"Look Mom, please do not make a big deal out of it," Dominick replies. Heather nods her head as she glances at Naya. "There is a girl at school I like and I want to ask her out."

Heather's eyes light up as her smile consumes her face, "oh I am so excited!"

"Mom stop, I don't even know if she likes me back. I just wanted to know what I should say," he answers letting out a breath.

Heather quickly stands racing over to sit next to her son, "and you asked her? Oh son you have a lot to learn."

"Hey!" Naya calls out.

"Baby we both know if we would have waited around for you to make the first move we still wouldn't be together," Heather laughs. "Dom, if you like her just ask her to do something sometime."

Dominick smiles at Naya, "that's what Ma said. Guess her love advice isn't so bad after all." He stands walking out of the room.

"That's my boy!" Naya hollers. "No faith Heather, no faith."

Heather slides closer to her wife, "I have faith in you, more than you know."

Naya leans over kissing her, "I know you do, that's one of the many reasons I love you so much."

"So Mom are you sure you want to keep these two all weekend we can come back early?" Naya questions.

"Naya, I raised you, Mychal and Nickayla, I think I can handle them for a weekend," Maria responds.

"Um good….cause we won't be back early," Heather comments.

Naya quickly turns to look at her wife, "please tell me what you are planning."

Heather shakes her head, "nope, it's a surprise."

"I still can't believe you have been married for 20 years," Maria adds. "It doesn't seem that long ago that you two came walking through my door scared to tell me that you were dating."

"That was the scariest thing I have ever done," Naya replies. "Having Alexandra doesn't even compare to that."

Heather takes her wife's hand, "I remember how scared you were. I actually thought I might lose you."

Naya quickly turns her head, "really?" Heather nods slowly. "Oh baby, I am sorry, I didn't know you were thinking that."

"It's okay, it all worked out and now your family loves me more than you," Heather laughs smiling at her mother-in-law.

Naya shakes her head, "whatever…..are we ready?"

"Where are you going?" Maria Rivera asks.

"I have no idea. Heather planned the whole thing and won't tell me anything," Naya replies. "But I am sure it will be perfect."

"I hope so," Heather adds. "We will have our cells if you need anything and Dianna said if they get to be too much to call her or Ashley and they will come and get them."

Maria smiles, "I am old, not dead. Besides I don't get to spend as much time with my grandkids as I would like."

Naya hugs her mother "thank you. Call if you need anything." She walks towards the living room, "Dom, Alex, behave for your grandmother."

"We will Ma," Dominick calls out.

Alexandra jumps up hugging her mother, "bye."

Heather walks up behind them leaning down to kiss Alexandra's head, "be good. Dominick, help out with your sister."

"I will Mom," Dominick states rolling his eyes.

"Okay, you two go. They will be fine," Maria says walking towards them. "They are teenagers, not babies."

Naya follows her wife to the car, "you're really not going to tell me where we are going?"

"No, honey, I want it to be a surprise," Heather answers starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

After driving almost 2 hours Heather pulls into El Encanto, a gorgeous hotel in Santa Barbara. "Well we are here, what do you think?"

Naya turns to face her, "I think I have the most amazing wife and I don't know how but every day for the past twenty years of marriage she has made me love her more and more."

"I love you too," Heather smiles, leaning over to kiss her. "Well let's check in and see the room we are going to be spending the next 36 hours in."

"The room? You don't plan on leaving it for the next two days?" Naya asks with a smirk.

Heather shakes her head, "nope, it has been over 16 years since we got to stay in bed and make love all day and night. And that…. is my plan."

Naya laughs, "sounds like the perfect anniversary."

The women get checked in and Naya quickly checks her phone before laying it on the night stand. "Do you remember when we could just turn these off and not care?"

Heather walks over wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, "I do and it was nice but I wouldn't trade what we have now for anything."

Naya turns in her arms, "do you ever regret anything?"

Heather frowns, "no, do you? Is something wrong Nay?"

"No, no," Naya shakes her head, "I just mean, I remember when no one mattered to me as much as you and that's still true, but now we have the kids and they are our world. We barely spend time alone….I miss you."

Heather leans forward kissing her, "I miss you too. But I am so proud to be part of this family we created."

"I love you, so much," Naya whispers kissing her again. "Care to join me in bed, so I can show you?"

"I would love to," Heather smiles before leading her wife to the bed. She slowly sits her down running her hands up and down the brunette's arms. "I could just stare at you all day and be content."

Naya laughs, "ummm, I was kind of hoping for more touching and stuff."

The blonde laughs, "oh I plan on touching and kissing and some other stuff. I was just saying that you are beautiful and you make me so happy."

"Well you are just as beautiful Mrs. Rivera and the last twenty years with you have been amazing and I cannot wait for the next twenty," Naya responds taking her wives hands and pulling her forward. She pulls her down on the bed with her and wraps her arms around the blonde kissing her. "I want to make you happy forever."

Heather smiles into the kiss. She runs her hands under her wife's shirt lifting it above her head and tossing it on the floor. "I know a way you can make me happy now."

Naya quickly switches their positions and rolls on top of her wife. She reaches down unbuttoning the blonde's pants and slides her hands down the sides pulling them down. She kisses down her neck as she pushes her own pants down and removes her underwear.

Heather quickly grabs a hold of Naya's bare ass rubbing her hands over her before unhooking her wife's bra. She leans her head back as Naya kisses her chest and pulls her bra down licking her breast. Heather pulls harder on the brunette's hips grinding them together. "Please baby, I want you so much."

Naya lifts her head looking at her wife seeing the desire in her eyes. She smiles down at her before placing her lips against the blonde's. She pushes down with all her weight letting their bodies grind together. Naya runs her hand over Heather's breast before licking down her neck and taking it into her mouth. As her wife starts to breath heavier the brunette runs her hand down and gently inserts her finger causing the blonde's breath to hitch. Heather hips begin to thrust upward trying to feel more. Naya inserts another finger before letting them both slide in and out over and over as the blonde's waist continues to rise and fall.

Heather continues to grasp at her wife as she pulls her down harder onto her. She reaches down with her other hand pulling her wife's chin up causing her to look directly at her. "Kiss me." Naya quickly complies placing her lips against Heather's. The blonde places her hand behind Naya's head holding her there as her waist continues to thrust upwards taking in Naya's fingers.

Naya runs her thumb over Heather's clit causing her body to quiver. She increases the pace at which her fingers are sliding in and out and runs her thumb against her clit with a little more force. Heather begins panting and her body trembles as her grip on her wife tightens. Naya continues until her wife wraps her arms around her pulling her body down on top of her. Heather's lets out one last moan before letting her body go. Naya slows and gently rubs her until the blonde can catch her breath.

"I love you so much Nay," Heather breaths into her neck.

"I love you too," Naya replies lifting her head to smile at her wife. "You okay?"

Heather smiles up at her, "yes, amazing. Give me a second and I …"

"No, not tonight. We have all weekend. Tonight I want to lay with my wife and hold her close telling her how much I love her," Naya responds leaning down to kiss her.

"I would love that," the blonde answers.

"Good," Naya says rolling off of her wife and lying next to her pulling her close. "I love making love to you but holding your body against mine afterwards is the best feeling ever."


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

_I am glad so many people are still reading, yes this is the end. Again wish I could respond to some of you "guests" out there, you ask questions but I cannot answer them. So anyways thanks again for reading and I am glad so many of you stayed on this journey with me, even through this terrible writer's block. It has been fun and who knows maybe I will write again, but probably not anytime soon._

"Oh my God," Naya pants, "I cannot believe we waited this long to get away." She rolls over draping her arm across her wife's bare mid-section.

Heather smiles as she gently tucks Naya's hair back behind her ear, "I have missed you so much."

"Who would have thought that sex in our forties would be just as good as twenty years ago," Naya says catching her breath.

"I never had a doubt," Heather laughs. "Baby sex with you is amazing even in my dreams."

Naya lifts her head with a coy smile, "you dream about having sex with me?"

Heather leans forward kissing her, "I have since the day I met you. I have not gotten you, that body or that adorable smile out of my mind, ever."

"Aww…you really love me," Naya jokes.

Heather quickly rolls onto her side running her hand up the brunette's body, "you think?" She laughs. "You are my wife of 20 years now, the mother of my children and my best friend for what seems like my whole life. I don't know what I would have done if I never met you."

"Well I am glad we will never have to think about that," Naya responds sincerely. "You are my world too and I love you so much, happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary Nay," Heather smiles leaning forward to kiss her wife again.

Naya gently strokes the blonde's cheek, "I miss the kids but I am kind of sad we have to go back to work and real life."

"So maybe we should make this an annual thing, just you and me, no kids," Heather announces. "Besides in a few years Dominick will be off to college and Alex will be all boy crazy and hate us. So we won't have to worry about the family vacations anymore."

Naya nods her head, "that would be nice, us being together, not the Alex all boy crazy thing. Oh my God Heath I will probably have to go all Lima Heights on some boy."

Heather laughs, "I have not heard that in forever. She is only 13 you got at least a year."

"That's not funny," Naya says seriously. "She is not allowed to date."

"Baby, it will be fine. We will handle it when the time comes. Right now we have to figure out what to do about Dominick, since he is dating. I mean it's time for the talk, don't you think? We put it off long enough," Heather asks.

"Yeah, well I was kind of hoping his Uncle could talk to him about that, I mean since we don't really have a clue," Naya suggests.

"You think Mychal would do that?" Heather questions. "I mean maybe Dominick would be more comfortable talking to him about it instead of us. He idolizes him already."

Naya shrugs, "I think so, I'll ask him after we get back. You know if that boy's birth mother wasn't the most beautiful woman I have ever seen maybe he wouldn't be so attractive to all the girls."

Heather laughs, "yeah, he is not the one who will come home pregnant. Have you seen our daughter? She looks just like you."

"We did make some beautiful children huh?" Naya smiles. "I miss them."

"I do too," Heather sighs lying back on the bed. "You wanna go home?"

"Kinda," Naya answers quietly. "I mean I love being here with you and my God the sex was so overdue, but they are going to be grown up and leaving soon and…"

"It's fine baby, I feel the same way," Heather replies as she stands. "Get dressed, let's go. If we hurry we can still get there in time to watch a movie or something. You think your Mom will mind us staying too?"

"I think she will be in her glory," Naya laughs.

As they pull into Naya's mother's driveway Heather lets out a breath. Naya quickly turns, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Heather answers looking over to her wife who is giving her the, _I don't believe you_ look. "Fine, I wanted this weekend to be special and I feel like I failed."

"What? No, this weekend was amazing. You are amazing. Honey we will make time for us, I promise," Naya responds taking her wife's hand. "I love you so much, thank you for this weekend."

Heather sighs again, "you promise?"

"I promise we will be having more sex," Naya smiles. "I almost feel bad for coming back early." Heather turns with a questioning look. "I mean I just hope my Mom doesn't think we didn't trust her or something and I don't want you feeling like I didn't enjoy myself."

"Naya, it's fine, she will understand we just missed our kids," Heather responds opening the door and walking around to wife's side. Naya steps out as Heather reaches her hand out to her. "Come on," she motions for the brunette to take her hand as they walk to the front door knocking gently before walking in and making their presence known.

"Naya? Heather? Is that you?" Mrs. Rivera calls out. She quickly rises from her chair, "is something wrong? Why are you back already?"

Naya hugs her mother, "everything is fine, we just didn't want to miss movie night," she answers smiling at her daughter who has already grabbed a hold of Heather's arm.

Heather leans down kissing Alex's head, "we kind of missed them."

"You came back early for movie night, that's kind of lame," Dominick chimes in. "Wow Mom did you take her to some dump or something?"

"Hey! No, actually the hotel was gorgeous and the company was even better," Naya replies kissing Heather before walking into the living room. "We are back because we didn't want to miss movie night with our family. Don't make us regret it."

"Okay then," Mrs. Rivera interrupts, "kids lets go make some popcorn and let your Moms get settled."

Heather walks over to where Naya is sitting on the couch and curls up next to her wrapping her arms around her waist and letting her head rest on her collar bone, "I'm settled. I love you Nay."

"I love you too," Naya replies wrapping an arm around the blonde's back and kissing the top of her head.

A few minutes later Dominick and Alex come into the living room carrying the popcorn. Alex sits next to Heather as Dominick lies down on the floor in front of the couch. Mrs. Rivera watches from the doorway with a grin on her face. She walks past the end of the couch leaning down to kiss Naya's head then Heathers before retreating to her chair.

Naya smiles at her mother, "what was that for?"

"That was because I love you and my beautiful grandchildren. You two have made such the perfect life for yourselves. I couldn't be more proud of you both," she answers not being able to stop the tear from running down her cheek.

"Yeah I did alright…" Naya jokes.

Heather tilts her head smiling up at her, "we did alright."

Naya returns the gesture, "_we_ did amazing."

"Yes _we_ did," Heather says softly lifting her head to kiss her wife.

After the movie ends, Dominick jumps up saying goodnight before walking out of the room. Alex also stands and walks over kissing her grandmother good night and walks up the stairs. Naya stretches causing Heather to sit up.

"So, have you two given any thought to more children?" Mrs. Rivera questions.

"What?!" Naya responds quickly.

Mrs. Rivera smiles at her daughter, "I was just asking. You raised those two right. They are really good children, they have a wonderful home, food on the table and two loving parents. I just was wondering if you thought about making the family any larger?"

Heather glances in her wife's direction, "um…I….we…"

"No," Naya answers quickly, "Mom we don't have any plans to have more. I mean for one we are in our forties, think that time might have passed. Second we haven't ever talked about having more."

"It's not that we would be totally against it," Heather adds. "But no we never talked it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset either of you, I was just asking. You are great parents and any child would be lucky to have you. That is all I meant," Mrs. Rivera replies standing up. "I am pretty tired I think I am going to go to bed as well."

"Night," Naya mumbles.

Heather takes her wife's hand, "you okay? You seem upset."

"Do you want more kids? Did you want more kids?" Naya asks sincerely.

"No, I don't think so," Heather says softly. "I love you and the kids so much."

Naya takes a deep breath, "I love you too. But I don't want you to ever have any regrets."

Heather gives her a small smile, "never. Nay if you want more we can talk about it. I mean there is always adoption."

"No, baby I don't, I mean unless you do. I am sorry my Mom brought this up. I don't know why she did. So you don't want anymore?" Naya asks again.

Heather leans in closer, "I am perfectly happy with our family and did not plan on having any more than the two we have."

Naya closes the gap kissing her, "good. I don't think I could share you again."

"You ready for bed?" Heather questions while wriggling her eyebrows.

Naya laughs, "I am, but I think that will have to wait till we get home."

* * *

><p>Naya and Heather walk into the kitchen seeing their children sitting with their grandmother eating breakfast.<p>

"Morning," Mrs. Rivera calls out. "Coffee is made and there are pancakes if you would like some."

"No thanks, just have some coffee," Naya answers.

Heather smiles before walking over scooping a few pancakes on her plate and sitting next to Dominick. She looks up at her wife who is pouring her coffee. "Nay, you should eat something."

"I can make you whatever you would like honey," Mrs. Rivera adds standing and walking over to her daughter.

"It's fine Mom. I'm not hungry just yet. I'll grab some fruit in a little bit," Naya responds.

"Are we going home this morning?" Dominick speaks up.

"Yeah Dom, as soon as we all get ready," Heather replies.

"Okay, then I'm going to shower and pack my stuff," he says taking his plate to the sink and walking out of the kitchen.

"You kids have things in the dryer, I'll go get them," Mrs. Rivera states.

Heather quickly rises from her chair, "I will get them Mom." She follows her mother in law down the hall.

Alex glances over at her mother then back to her plate. Naya notices and walks over sitting down next to her. "So did you have a good weekend with your grandma?"

"Yeah," Alex answers softly.

"Everything okay?" Naya asks taking the fork from her daughter's hand, that she has been running back and forth across her plate.

Alex takes a deep breath, "how did you know you loved Mom?"

Naya turns towards her daughter, "where is this coming from?"

"I'm just asking. I mean what if I never love someone?" She says sadly.

"Alex I have no doubt that you will find someone to love and someone who loves you," Naya replies.

Alex sighs, "but how did you know? Did you know you were gay?"

"No, when we first met your Mom had a boyfriend and I had never liked a girl before. We became friends and spent a lot of time together at work and then would hang out after work," Naya answers.

"So then did you tell her you liked her as more than a friend?" Alex questions.

Naya smiles, "actually no, she told me. We were touring for the tv show Glee and your Aunt D told me she saw your mother crying so I went to find her. When I found her she said she had broken up with her boyfriend. So I gave her a hug and told her what any best friend would, that everything would be okay and they would work it out. She started crying again and said she loved someone else."

"Did she tell you then?" Alex quickly adds.

"I did," Heather responds walking through the doorway. "I told her I was in love with her and wanted to be with her." She walks over kissing Naya. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"So what did you say?" Alex asks her mother.

"I started to cry and told her I loved her too," Naya replies with a smile. "And I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Alex lets out a small laugh, "weren't you afraid though?"

Heather sits down joining them at the table, "I think we both were very afraid. Afraid of what people would say, how our families would react and most of all that we didn't feel the same way about each other."

"Sometimes though you have to put that fear aside and take the chance," Naya adds. "And I am so glad your Mom did that. I wanted to for so long, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship in any way," she takes her daughters hand. "Now you wanna tell me where all of this is coming from?"

"What if….what if I am gay?" Alex speaks barely loud enough to be heard.

Heather gives her a small smile, "then you will have a very supportive family who loves you just the same."

"Honey, being gay doesn't define you as a person. You will still be the same little girl who has brought us so much joy and made us fall in love with you since the day we found out about you," Naya replies. "I don't care who you fall in love with man or woman, you are our daughter and we love you."

Alex nods her head, "guess I will go pack my things." She stands taking her dishes to the sink. "Thanks," she says walking back and hugging both of her Moms. "I love you guys too."

Heather takes Naya's hand, "and that is why I love you so much and why we don't need another addition to this family. It's already perfect."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Naya replies leaning over to kiss her wife. "I love you too."

_Again thank you all for reading and for letting me know how I was doing throughout this little adventure. I am definitely not a writer but you guys made me feel like someone out there cared what I had to say. I appreciate that. Thank you. If you want to follow me on twitter its Terid77 and who knows maybe someday the writing bug will strike again._


	85. Thank you

I am getting a lot of new followers and I want to hear from you all...so let me know what you think, if there is a chapter you like, don't like...let me hear from you.


	86. Revising

Revising

Okay everyone who reads this, I am going to be editing and changing some chapters which I thought were not very good. I would like our opinions or suggestions. So please let me know if there is anything you would like changed.


End file.
